New Dawn Of The Heart
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: As darkness falls over Taki's ninja clan she is blissfully unaware of it, her mind is too much on the young blonde haired woman she's in love with.
1. New Dawn Of The Heart

Disclaimer All game characters in this story are property of Namco/Sega.

Disclaimer This story contains people being knocked around in weapon fights and bad language as well as * Shoujo-Ai /girl love*

Disclaimer  This story is based on Soul Calibur not Soul Calibur 2, also its storyline is all about what if this happened.

_NEW DAWN OF THE HEART  
_

Taki gazed over at the Ming Emperor's Villa. Its beautiful garden rose up in front of her while the sunset washed down from above her brightening the trees around her. The blossom trees around her swayed in the gentle breeze. Her gaze drifted to the platform below. The young Xianghua was practicing below her. The young girl swung her short thin sword in a beautiful display her short hair flowed as she twirled and sprung in a dance of wonderful swordplay.

Taki looked down but then turned away trying to remember what was bugging her. ."You know Taki you couldn't look anymore bored if you tried." Taki found her self-looking down again Xianghua had stopped she had her arms folded across her chest. A little smile was on her face. She twirled her blade slightly. ."Something on your mind?" Taki put a hand through her hair. ."No."

The young girl laughed slightly at her answer. She turned swinging her short weapon. ."Oh come on Taki you haven't been yourself in over a month." She pointed up with her blade. ."Even Seung Mina's said you haven't been yourself, she mentioned that you seem to daydream. Or go trailing of on to some other subject when she's tries to ask what's wrong with you."

She flicked her blade back slightly. "I'm getting the impression she wasn't kidding" She pulled up her white jacket slightly. "I know the last months where crazy for all of as, I got captured along with Rocks boy Bangoo. We all had to defeat that mad priest who had made a Soul Edge weapon and on top of that Ivy got her comeuppance"

"Sophitia really saved the day thanks to those evil fools casting a spell on her to turn her nasty, when she was cured she remembered where the hidden fort was. I still can't get over how lucky that was" Taki leaned back Sophitia… what a sweet name…she hummed slightly closing her eyes picturing the beautiful face "Taki!" Taki pulled herself up sharply "What?"

Xianghua folded her arms again. "Geeze you just went on a daydream there. Have you fallen head over heals in love or something?" She was replied with a laugh from the ninja woman who crossed her legs and pushed her grey headband up. Taki leaned over eyeing her. "That's really stupid I'm not in love!" Xianghua put a finger up. "You know you're a real bad liar Taki. Even Mitsurugi lies better than you"

Taki folded her arms "I'm not in love" she watched the young girl sit down on the platform. Xianghua eyed the ninja woman. "Taki you are in love aren't you?" She paused, putting her hand on her chin. "And with whom, I wonder?" "For the last time, I'm not in love, Xianghua" Taki half-scowled but was answered with a childish giggle from the younger girl who looked up grinning. "I've got it, you love Sophitia don't you?"

Taki raised an eyebrow she was shocked and surprised by the young girls guessing ability. She turned folding her arms. Xianghua jumped up "I knew it I saw the way you were looking at her that time when you stitched that nasty wound on her arm, I thought it was just you being sweet, until I spotted that look in your eye" Taki eyed her. "What look?"

Xianghua sniggered "The one that's say's you're the most beautiful thing alive, I could just stand here watching you for the rest of my life" Taki shuffled. "Huh shame she doesn't love me" Xianghua shook her head. "Please don't act so depressed you never even asked her. Ether because your scared or you think she'll freak out"

Taki slapped her hand on her head. "Come on Xianghua I'm a ninja she deserves better. I mean loads of people would give their right arm to have her as their girl. It pains me that I have nothing to offer her" Xianghua looked up questioningly. "What do you think she needs?"

Taki banged her fist sharply on the roof. "She deserves a place to stay a warm bed and someone who will give her everything. I don't have anything apart from a room in the Hoko-ji Temple and a horse" Xianghua lowered her gaze. "And you have your undying love?" The ninja turned sharply. Xianghua tapped her foot then looking up. "Taki you really aren't very inapt in the ways of love are you?"

The ninja put a hand up. "Oh and you're a pro, I don't see you with a man" Xianghua sighed aloud. "You know that's not what I meant" Taki looked up in frustration. "What did you mean then?" Xianghua stepped slightly across the platform then leaned over looking at the fish as they swam by. "I mean that if you love her and you find she truly loves you it shouldn't matter what you have or what your own, because she'll love whatever" The ninja put a hand through her hair.

Xianghua flipped her blade "You know I'm surprised at you Taki I mean you came here two days ago and all you've done is spent time in the royal gardens and from what I've heard you hate flowers. So I'm guessing the only reason you're here is because this place somehow reminds you of Sophitia" The ninja put up a hand in protest but strangely couldn't bring her self to speak. Xianghua turned to meet her gaze. "I think it's about time you left and headed for Athens don't you?"

8

"I can't do this!"

Aeon threw the shield down on the floor hard. He watched it roll across the platform coming to a halt at Sophitia's feet. The young woman looked down slightly then calmly out stretched her hand. "I know this is hard for you Aeon but you have to try" Aeon put a clawed hand to his face. Sophitia picked up the shield. "Aeon I'm serious you have to give it a shot" The lizard man swung his sword around pointing at the statue in the far corner of the Shrine Of Eurydice. "I'm not going to pray to him or meditate ether he abounded me" He folded his arms. "It's ok for you he worships the ground you walk on but I'm betting he hates me just for how I look"

Sophitia adjusted her long cloak then closed her eyes. "Aeon we've been over this you have your soul back now, I think that'll be enough to make him listen to you" The lizard man stepped sideways slightly in a frustrated fashion tapping his clawed feet on the platform. "What is it with you Sophitia? "I can't believe you'd put yourself through the frustration of bothering with me"

The blonde woman folded her arms. "I bother because I care" Aeon could see her gaze drifting he pulled back his lips showing of his teeth. "Why care?" Sophitia moved across the platform. "Because I believe in you and I believe you can put right what you've done wrong" Aeon laughed slightly. "You've got to be kidding me, you think for all the people I've killed and all the hurt I've caused I can ever be forgiven?"

Sophitia raised an eyebrow. "Everyone deserves a second chance even you Aeon" Aeon swung his tail. "Perhaps you should tell that to rest of Athens" The blonde woman slapped her hand on her head. "Oh Gods Aeon will you give me a break" She pulled up her shield. "I have priests telling me that my choice of being you here was wrong day in day out ever since I walked in to town with you at my side" "My sisters running around worrying about me, and I have people who want to give me a hard time where ever I go. So the last thing I need are your arsy remarks"

Aeon pulled up to his full height coming forward to stand over her. "Yeah well here's my problem, since we are on the subject. My wife has rejected me my daughter and son see me as a monster everywhere I go in Athens people look at me funny. I can't even get a drink in bar because they don't allow monsters at their tables! Hell I can't even go to a brothel because my man hood is considered an abomination!" He pulled up a clawed hand. "So don't you talk to me about having a hard time because compared to me your in bliss!"

"Hey you guys!"

Sophitia turned slightly Aeon did much the same, Cassandra was standing near by with two water skins. She smiled. "I brought you two both something to drink" She turned watching her older sister step forward. "Thanks Cassi" The young girl cocked her head smiling then handed the other skin over to Aeon. The lizard man took it the anger seemed to melt from his features.

Cassandra moved in between the both of them. "You know you two shouldn't fight, the priests down below can hear you" Sophitia unscrewed the lid of the water skin "Great it'll give them something to talk about" Cassandra shook her head then folded her arms. "Sophitia you're stressed out" She turned to Aeon. "And you're just plain moody did you get out of bed this morning on the wrong side or something?"

Aeon looked at the young girl who was smiling up at him. "I have a lot of worries Cassandra, they haunt me when I sleep and I get mad during the day" Cassandra smiled "You should speak to my mother, she has some great sleeping drinks they might help you sleep better and stop you having nightmares. Cassandra slowly walked up to Sophitia who had sat her self on the edge of the platform. "I think you need to go on vacation seems to me your stress is getting to you" Sophitia swung around "I'm not stressed I just have a lot on my mind" Cassandra found her self-smiling "Its Taki isn't it?"

Sophitia lifted her shining sword up. "I liked her company it made a change from listening to those annoying priests" Aeon pulled him self over sitting next to Sophitia. "Honestly Sophitia if it makes you feel better I don't like their annoying rants ether" He paused then breathed out. "I'm sorry for having a go at you, your like my best friend here. I don't mean to rant at you, your family has really helped me"

Sophitia looked over the edge at the clouds as they moved past her. She flicked her sword slightly. "It's all right Aeon, I've been pushing you two hard over these past few days. Just my own feelings getting the better of me" Cassandra leaned over slightly. "You know you could send your dove to find Taki, I'm sure she'd come down here if you asked and a visit from her would be nice"

Sophitia eyed the sky "You know dragging her away from her adventures isn't a nice thing of me to do. I mean I could pull her away from something important" Cassandra shook her head. "You know you ought to send your magic bird I mean what could it hurt?" Aeon grinned. "Sorry Sophitia but Cassandra's right you want to see her again why not throw caution to the wind and send the bird" He put a clawed hand on her armoured shoulder. "I mean I'm sure she wants to see you again"

8

Seung Mina watched the hawk fly upward. The huge bird opened its wings diving downwards. It shot past her house then turned landing on the perch next to her. Its wings opened as it stretched out and ruffled its feathers. It pulled up its leg showing of its golden message holder. The hawk leaned forward Mina stroked it under the neck. "Good boy Shoi-ming you brought me a reply" She smiled pulling the white piece of long paper out from its leg holder "That was quick seems Rock was in a hurry to reply"

"Rocks sent his reply already?"

Mina turned to Hwang who was sitting close by. The young man brushed his dark hair back then pulled his cloak over slightly. "Rock's message must be important" Mina pulled the strip of paper out to its full length. "Maybe or maybe he just wants to chat about the latest happenings" Hwang put a hand on his chin. "Yeah well it was some adventure you guys went on"

"I mean I heard about it from the coast, about the destruction of a dark force and the decimation of an entire dark army, and you getting our weapon empowered by the Greek gods, was that part true?" Mina looked at her long blade, the new blade was shining like silver. Chinese's patterns had been carved in to the once the simple blade. Gold rounded plates know supported the tough blade and the once dull metal was now shinning red. While the weighted end was blue with a gold underneath. She smiled admiring it. "Yes that part is true, I saved their Greek warrior they gave me a present in return"

Hwang folded his arms. "You know your father is going to be so mad if he finds you here" Mina picked up her weapon. "He wont find me once I've finished my chores here I'm moving on" Hwang put up a hand. "Mina you have to settle down sometime, don't you want children and a family?" Mina narrowed her gaze "I'm not marrying that rich bastard from the Kim family, I'd rather be hung than have children with him" Hwang shook his head "He's a good choice though your father picked him well" Mina tossed her hair back. "Oh yes my father would pick anyone and the only reason he wants me to marry that guy is because the money he has which will profit my family no end"

Hwang sat up slightly. "Money can be a good thing you know" Mina turned slightly. "Oh wake up I don't want to marry someone because they have coins I want to marry though love" Hwang smiled "Oh you're a romantic" Mina slowly eased on her headband on flicking her fridge over it. "What does that surprise you?" Hwang grinned. "Well yes it does somewhat you're always so forward and like to fight your own battles. I really didn't think romance fitted in to you life" Mina slowly pulled her hair over plaiting it. "What you don't think someone like me can be romantic?"

Hwang stood up. "It's hard to picture I look at you and I see well you, I've always seen you Mina the hard ass kicker. So if you have a softer side guess I just haven't seen it yet" Mina rolled her eyes then tied up her plait tossed it back over her shoulder. Her eyes wandered to the message. She carefully started to read the inscriptions.

8

Taki moved through the Athens market. The night was starting to fall and the shops were shutting down all around her. People were slowly moving away from the stalls with their goods and other items. Others were packing their carts and horse's ready to leave. She smiled the place was coming to a peaceful halt. The weather was much better than the last time she'd been in the city. It wasn't cold and the snowdrifts that had been around some months before had all gone. The whole city had a warm breeze blowing through it, one which made her feel better.

The only places that were still covered in snow were the mountains above the city. The Shrine Of Eurydice could be seen from a distance and the looming shrine of air rose over it, its godly stairs rising in to the clouds. She moved her gaze to the doorframes trying to spot the one with the shield above it. The fluttering of wings above her caused her to turn her attention skywards the sight of a dove caught her gaze. The small bird flew upwards then slowly came downward hovering with the wind, the bird wings went full spread as it lunged in to dive.

Taki's hand went up for her blade as the bird shot towards her, its feet moving outwards as it threw it's self in to a landing grabbing hold of her wrist guard. The small bird toppled hitting her chest she caught with her other hand. She slowly looked at it a smile crossed her face It was a small white dove with a golden message holder on its leg. The bird chirped in a dazed manner she put her other hand on it "Hello Beautiful" The bird chirped in reply, she put a finger under its neck stroking lightly "Well what a surprise to see you again, did Sophitia let you go by mistake?" The bird pulled up it's foot slightly "Oh I see she wanted to send me a message" she stroked the doves belly "Well lets get you home no doubt you'd rather be fed then be flying around here right?"

8

Cassandra made a grab for the pot of strew. The lizard man's hand fell short she pulled the bowl sharply over to her side. "Hey no fair that was mine!" Cassandra put the spoon in piling the warm food on her plate. "Try harder Aeon" The lizard man grunted. "Hey I deserve first servings I was the one carrying the flour bags most of today" Cassandra eyed him "Try sweating over a hot oven see how hungry you are" Aeon pulled up a clawed finger "Hey my jobs hard"

"Please both of you!"

Cassandra looked up sharply noticing her mothers gaze she pulled up her hand-poking Aeon. "He started it" Her mother's gaze narrowed "And you'll finish it. Now hand Aeon the bowl" Cassandra slowly pushed the bowl over Aeon who took it grinning. He paused then pulled out his snake like tongue out whishing it in the air. He leaned over grabbing one of the bread sticks with it, then snapped it back in his mouth crunching it.

Cassandra eyed him "You know you have hands I wish you'd use them" Aeon turned eyeing her. "Yeah and the last time I tried with my hands I broke the plate I'm going to break half your china if I don't improvise" He whipped his tongue out again leaning forward slightly, then lashed it out with lightning speed.

Sophitia didn't think her hand shot out grabbing Aeon's tongue before it hit the target. The lizard man's eyes went wide he looked up at her slowly. She cocked her head to one side. "Please use your hands" Aeon nodded putting up a hand. "I got you…can have my tongue back?" Sophitia let go, Aeon snapped his tongue back putting both clawed hands on his snout. "You know it hurts when you do that"

Cassandra smirked. "Sophie you got to teach me that sometime" She was about to say more but stopped short, Sophitia wasn't really paying attention to her. She was daydreaming. Her mother turned slightly "Sophitia?" Sophitia turned meeting her mothers gaze "yes?" Her mother expression turned to concern. "You've been very quite all day is something bothering you?"

Sophitia eyed her food. "No mum I'm fine just tired that's all" Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. "You know if something's bothering you please tell as, your silence is worrying" Sophitia put a hand up. "I'm fine really" Her father raised his eyebrow. "I get the feeling your lonely, maybe we should think of getting you hitched" He paused putting a hand through his beard. "That blacksmith who made your armour was a nice gent. I mean with him you could have children and settle down maybe put this whole warrior business behind you"

Sophitia dropped her spoon sharply. "I'm not getting married to that blacksmith and I'm not dropping my sword ether. I'll drop it when someone kills me and pries it from my dead fingers" Her mother's hand hit the table. "Sophitia don't talk like that!" Her father slowly sat up. "Don't talk like that at my table!" Sophitia looked up slightly. Her father folded his arms "You've been acting odd ever since you got back from that adventure with Taki" he paused. "It's like your minds been drifting elsewhere"

Sophitia eyed her food. "Yeah well it's not like I haven't been doing my job" Her father leaned forward. "True you've been doing a very good job, but your constant day dreaming and silence are worrying" Sophitia eyed him. "Since when do the customers care about what I say. I mean all they care about is buying the goods?" Her father gazed at her. "You know I've been worried about you and people are asking after you asking if you alright. I had the governor and three of the priests asking after if you where all alright and why you'd been so distant" Sophitia looked up. "Wasn't that governor the same horse's ass who made me kill that child murder because he wanted me to prove that I was a real warrior"

"As for those priests they just want to rub it in because they think my bringing back of Aeon to Greece means I've become corrupted by the evil seed" She narrowed her gaze. "And as for people do you think I give a damn about what they have to say. I mean the only thing they care about is that I'm their hero and icon. Half of them don't even care about the fact that I'm a person"

"That's enough!"

Her father's hand hit the table hard everything rattled for a moment then went still. Everyone including Aeon and Cassandra went quite. He put a hand through his beard. "I'm not sure what's wrong with you right know Sophitia, I'm guessing your going through something that is very hard and you just don't want to talk about it"

"Your thoughts are all over the place and you're angry about things, but I'm begging you stop lashing out at as. Were your family were just trying to help you" He breathed out heavily. "We just want you to be happy" Sophitia felt her anger subside, she put a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry father I'm just not ready for marriage and I don't want to lay down my sword"

Achelous sat him self calmly down. "That's ok I understand, I just thought if you were settled it might make you happy" Sophitia glanced over at him. "Father I want to marry through love. I don't want you hitching me up, and not with Rothion ether true he took me to temple but I don't want to marry him. I called off our engagement remember?" Her father nodded. "My apologises I just thought he was a good match for you" Sophitia put up a hand "We had a thing father but it wasn't love I didn't love him. He loved me I stopped the whole thing once he built me my armour and sword I think the whole affair wasn't right" Her father put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry Sophitia"

Sophitia shook her head. "Its fine father I'm not upset about it I just wish I had stopped it sooner, but I'm in his debt for making my armour and weapons and someday I'll repay the favour" Cassandra looked up sharply. "Hey well if you don't marry him I will he's so handsome" Sophitia rolled her eyes "Cassi you think everyone's handsome" Her younger sister smiled. "Yes but Rothion is dreamy"

Aeon put a clawed hand on his chest. "I'm handsome check out the muscle" He paused tensing his chest so his whole muscle bulk showed. "See I'm a strong guy girls just love strong guys" He tapped Cassandra with his free hand. "If dream boy doesn't work out for you theses always me" Cassandra looked at him then giggled slightly. "Aeon your funny you should do entertainment" Aeon laughed slightly. "Oh and wear those stupid masks on my face that'd be a good joke"

A sudden banging on the door caused her fathers attention to turn. He stood up going to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see the figure in front of him. The dark haired Japanese woman smiled pulling up a little white dove "I think your daughter lost this" Achelous pulled back in surprise "Taki?"

8

Seung Mina looked the note for the forth time. She grabbed her bag pushing her spear cloths in to it then grabbed her combs from the side table. "Mina you can't go I mean you just got here!" Mina turned her gaze to Hwang who was standing close by watching her " I have to I'm sorry" Hwang folded his arms "Why?"

Mina looked at the note. "My friends in trouble I have to help her" Hwang breathed out heavily. "This isn't right Mina I mean you shouldn't have to run around after other people" Mina pulled her pack over her shoulder. "Taki is my best friend she saved my life I owe her the favour" Hwang shook his head. "You know just because someone saved your life doesn't mean you have to repay the favour"

Mina turned to look at him she felt her teeth grinding together. "Just because no one ever repays your favours doesn't mean I'm not going to repay my friend. She helped me out, which is more than I can say for you" She grabbed her long blade from where it was propped. "I mean we could have been married once if you had bothered to be around"

Hwang grunted. "I was busy my duty is my honour, and my honour is to the Coastal Defence Force" He looked over at the skyline. "Your problem is you have no honour your always to busy going on adventures and running away from home" Mina looked at him an angry snarl forming on his face she pulled up her weapon. "I went on adventures to earn both my fathers and your respect and to show you both I was a good warrior worthy of my family"

Hwang shrugged. "That's it you see you're a woman and one who should be at home with children and all adventures really haven't amounted to much apart a weapon upgrade" Mina eyed him but her gaze seemed to shift away from him she slowly walked away pulling open the door. Hwang sighed. "You know you walk through the door you're just running away from your duties"

Mina closed her eyes. "You know with the disrespect both you and my father give me my duties really don't mean all that much" She turned to look at him. "I knew I shouldn't have come home, truth is theirs nothing here worth fighting for" She threw the door back harshly and walked out in to the dark night.

8

Taki slowly moved closer to the Sophitia's side, the Greek warrior smiled at her sweetly "So how have you been Taki?" Taki put a hand to her chin, she'd been going out of her mind wishing she could sweetly cuddle and kiss Sophitia. Her thoughts began to wander was she crazy and was this one stupid pursuit? She'd been asking herself that question ever since they'd parted a few months before she shook her thoughts away.

It wasn't the right time to be thinking about them and she didn't want to spoil the moment. Pulling up a hand she turned to younger woman. "I've been good how have you been?" Taki watched the younger woman move, the long blonde hair flowed with her movement. The muscles could be seen rippling as she leaned against one of Greek gardens stone pillars, but oh how beautiful she was. Her face was so angelic with its light green eyes, and her features where so innocent and sweet.

Because of her looks it was so easy to think her weak and feeble or an easy challenge. In many ways it was what made her truly deadly, but in the mist of all this was someone with so much courage and bravery. Taki calmly sat her self on the stone stool she watched the Greeks light green gaze move to meet hers. "It's been tough people don't like the fact I brought Aeon back with me" Taki eyed her for a moment. "You know I thought that was crazy idea but from what I've seen you've done a real good job. He seems really happy and pleased to feel at home again"

Sophitia gazed across at one of the statues near by. "You think so?" Taki looked up sharply hearing the doubt in Sophitia's voice. "Of course I do, you should be proud of yourself" She watched the Greeks gaze drift to look up at the stars. Sophitia sighed. "Tell that to those Priests, they've spent the last two months trying rub it in that I've become corrupted" Taki eyed the moon. "What do priests know? I mean they don't fight wars or heal broken bodies on blood thick battle fields" She pulled up a hand. "I mean all they do is rant about gods speaking to them when in truth they only hear whispers"

Sophitia eyed her then looked at the ground. Taki stood up slowly walking over to her. She put a hand on the pillar leaning forward. "You know I get the impression you've had a hard time" She smiled. "How's about you come with me and take a break from these troubles" Taki hit her self mentally oh that was a stupid remark. It sounded like a desperate crawl, she watched as the light green gaze drifted up to look at her. Sophitia gazed up at the ninja. "Where are you planning on going Taki?" Taki's eyes widened the Greek was actually considering her offer?

Even Seung Mina took a moment to think before taking up her quests offers, but Sophitia hadn't missed a beat before replying. Taki pulled herself up slightly "I was thinking of going back home to my clan. Just thought you might like to come with me" Sophitia put a hand though her hair. "I'd love to come with you" Her words cut the ninja short. The dark haired woman seemed surprised by her reply. "Sounds nice I mean it'd be good to get away from this place" Taki gazed across the Greek gardens. "You know this place is real nice, wish where I lived it was so cosy. Not that I live in a nasty place but it's just not as warm as here"

Sophitia looked at her then turned her gaze. "I think a break from here might do me some good. Cassandra can live with out me for a few weeks and Aeon will be fine" Taki put a hand gently on the Greeks shoulder. "You're sure about this? I don't want you to pull you away from anything important" Sophitia put a hand on hers. "You won't and besides I want to come with you" Taki found her self-smiling at the younger woman's sweet remark she noticed the Sophitia was smiling sweetly back. She put an arm around the Greeks shoulders. "So how's about we get you packed?"

8

Mitsurugi pulled up his beer mug slowly taking a sip from it. He turned his gaze to Seung Mina, who had her arms folded in annoyance. "So you saying you need to find the realm of the ninja's?" Mina crossed her legs then slammed one of her feet on the table, causing the whole thing to rock slightly. "Yes that's where I need to go, do you have any idea where I can find it?"

Mitsurugi grunted and adjusted his sword. He looked up. "Guess you must want to die real bad" He shook his head "I sent one of army units up there once. None of them ever returned" The brown haired girl scowled. "Look, quit with your stories Mitsurugi I'm not interested in them. I just want to know where the place is!" Her raised voice caused a few people in the Tavern to look around. Mitsurugi leaned back folding his arms. "Temper, temper I was hoping for a better reception, especially from a warrior like you" Mina gritted her teeth. "Your such a grumpy bastard why is it you like to lead people on?"

Mitsurugi pulled back surprised he put a hand on the table. "I'm not leading you on. I'm trying to warn you about what could happen to you" He paused. "I'm shocked you'd want to go there, the place is real dangerous to outsiders" Mina flicked her fridge back "I have to go there my friends in trouble" Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow. "Which friend you have so many?"

Mina looked up slightly. "Taki" She paused. "I've got to get a hold of Sophitia to, she'll be more than happy to help me out with this problem" Mitsurugi looked around slightly. "Sophitia- Oh you mean the cute blonde with the shield and sword. Do Taki her have something together because I swear I saw Taki…" Mina slapped her hand down hard on the table cutting the Samurai of in mid flow. "Mitsurugi Will you tell me where the place is and not wander of the subject?"

The warrior put up both his hands. "Ok all right I'll give you a map. Unfortunately I can't tell you where the ninja's hide out is, but I can show you the area" Mina watched as he pulled out a map from his pack. He laid it on the table in front of her, then pulled out a red quill from the inkpot near by drawing a large circle on it "This is where you need to go Mina" Mina gazed at the map as he turned it, she pulled it over looking at the area. "Isn't that the Hoko-ji Temple?"

Mitsurugi nodded. "The very same, once you get within four miles of that you're in ninja territory and the place is crawling with em so I'd watch your back" He paused then leaned forward. "So do Taki and Sophitia have something going on?" Mina picked up the map "Not last time I looked" Mitsurugi pulled him self up slightly. "But I saw Taki go in to her room when you stayed in my Tavern two months ago, they where in the same bed together" Mina shook her head. "Taki pretended to be Sophitia's girlfriend so Maxi would stop bugging her and so we could get passage over the Spanish sea"

Mitsurugi grunted. "Maxi I hate that son of a bitch, let me guess the bastard wanted sexual favours as passage?" Mina nodded. "He wanted Taki to sleep with him, but since Taki tricked him the only thing he got to see was her kissing Sophitia, but that was good enough for him and he gave passage" Mitsurugi shook his head. "How'd Sophitia take the whole thing?"

Mina shook her head "Not well" She watched Mitsurugi lean forward. "Really what happened?" Mina smiled "She was sea sick during the whole trip, I mean she was throwing up nearly all the time" She tapped the butt of her weapon on the floor. "Taki managed to crowd her the whole time. I mean she was in a really tetchy during the whole crossing as it was and Taki just made her even worse"

Mitsurugi pulled himself up pulling his sword out of its scabbard slightly then slotting it back in. "So it wasn't much fun for you?" Mina laughed aloud. "No not much fun for me in the end I just moved in to Rocks part of the hold, at least that guy doesn't get grouchy"

8

Sophitia slowly walked up to where Aeon was standing. The huge lizard man turned slowly to meet her gaze. "Sophitia I could come with you, you know help you out?" Sophitia shook her head then pulled her pack over her armoured shoulder. "It's ok Aeon I'm not going on a mission. I'm just getting a break from this place" The lizard man grunted. "I understand that I just want to be helpful. I could be an asset to you on your travels" Sophitia put her hand on his squeezing lightly. "Thank you but I'll be fine you've no need to worry"

Aeon looked down slightly. "When will you be back?" Sophitia moved her gaze she wasn't all that sure herself when she'd be back but I'd be soon she was sure of it. She looked up at Aeon who was grinning. "I'll be back in a few months I'm sure of it" She put a hand under the lizard mans jaw. "You'll have to look after my family while I'm gone"

"She'll be fine"

Taki's voice broke the quite as she patted Sophitia's leather armoured back. "Trust me I'll take care of her" Aeon pulled up a clawed finger "Lets hope you do Taki or I'll be very annoyed" Taki folded her arms. "You worry to much my friend. It's not like we'll run into much trouble we can't handle" Aeon looked at her. "True but that doesn't mean I don't have to worry"

Taki tapped Sophitia's side lightly. "I beginning to see why you like him so much he's very sweet" Aeon grunted. "I'm not sweet, do I look sweet to you Sophitia?" Sophitia smiled patting Aeons armoured chest. "She's talking about your personality not your looks" Aeon pulled his lip up slightly showing of his shining dagger like teeth. "Well that's a new one on me" He felt the blonde pat his chest plate again he flicked out his snake like tongue. "Sweet personality geese it sounds so sickly"

Taki laughed slightly then adjusted her shoulder guard. "I promise on my word that Sophitia will be fine and that I will protect her even if it mean's my life" Aeon looked up sharply. "A ninja's word I'm honoured" He paused then stepped over to where Taki was standing. "I look forward to our next meeting Taki"

Taki nodded then pulled her pack over her shoulder. "Well I'm personally looking forward to the trip, might get to see a few new places I've ignored in passing" She watched Sophitia strap her shield to her pack and put her Omega sword in its scabbard on the side of white skirt. The younger woman's green gaze shifted slightly in thought.

Taki put a hand on chin, no doubt her thoughts where on her family and her younger sister Cassandra who where very saddened by the fact she was leaving again. The young girl loved Sophitia very much and missed her a lot during her times away. Taki shook her head if only her stepbrothers and sisters had as much concern for her. Their reply to her coming back was to pat her on the back or a bear hug then give her alcohol until it coming out of her ears.

She hated the hangovers and normally ended up with one after a drinking match with them. The number of times she'd woken up and found herself lying backwards on the bed in her room hair hanging loose while drooling where ever her head way lying was innumerable. On top of that her armour plates and guards were normally scattered around the room and nothing was where she could find it.

"Hey you ready to go?"

Taki shot around Sophitia was standing by her side smiling sweetly. Taki smiled back at her. "Ready when you are" She walked forward heading for the main street the blonde grabbed her armoured shoulder pulling her back. Taki turned sharply to look at her. "What?" Sophitia giggled slightly. "Wrong way you're heading towards the temple of Ares" She watched as the ninja grunted then put a hand on her head "Ah, why do half the roads look the same around here?" Sophitia pulled her around slightly to face another street. "It's not so bad once you get used it Taki" she paused pointing down the road in front of them. "It's this way" Taki shook her head then smiled following the Greek warrior.

8

Mitsurugi calmly walked by Mina's side. "So you have all your supplies?"

He was replied with a nod from Mina who threw her pack over her shoulder. "I have everything I need plus your directions" The samurai grunted. "You know it's not an easy road are you sure you wouldn't like some assistance?" Mina eyed the dark haired general. "No I'll be fine Mitsurugi" The samurai adjusted his sword slightly. "Well if I were you I'd take a fur skin because once you get to Athens you'll get quite cold" He flipped her hanging skirt with sword end very lightly. "I mean it's not like your wearing warm cloths" Mina laughed slightly. "I'll remind my self to pick one up when I get closer to the place"

Mitsurugi nodded. "I'd advice you do, my soldiers tell me it's very cold up there" He paused then pulled out a little scroll from under his armoured chest plate handing it over to Seung Mina the young woman eyed him in surprise. He pulled him self up straight shrugging his shoulders. "And when you see Sophitia give her this" Mina raised an eyebrow. "Is this a love letter or something?"

Mitsurugi put a hand on his chin. "No not really it's just a spell I made, but I thought it might be of more use to her than my self" He watched the young woman fold her arms. Mina leaned forward "So what does it do?" Mitsurugi turned eyeing her. "Let's just say it can change the form of things" He pulled his sword out then pushed it back in his scabbard. "It's of little use to me I prefer magic cards" Mina looked at him narrowing her gaze. "I had no idea you had any interest in magic"

Mitsurugi stiffened slightly. "It's my hobby I believe that with the right magic cards I'll be able to make my sword reflect the bullets of the Tanegashima rifle" Mina looked at him then smiled. "That's very far fetched" The samurai put a hand on his chin. "True but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try"

8

Taki slowly sat down next to the campfire. It burned brightly around the open area lighting up the trees and the forest around her. She smiled then leaned back against the tree behind her stretching her legs slightly. They had walked for almost a day and a night but the time seemed to have come to rest and sleep. The next day would bring them back to the Ming empires grand city.

It would only be A one night stop then on to the Hoko-ji Temple. She couldn't wait to get back to see her brothers and introduce them to her Sophitia. They'd probably be stunned by the Greeks looks until she told how much of a punch this young woman packed. She pulled up slightly kicking one of the logs on the fire with her boot.

She moved her gaze across the fire to Sophitia who was cleaning her sword. The young woman flipped the sword lightly closing one eye so she could examine the razor edge. Taki smiled. "You know I doubt you have a nick on that sword and even if you did it wouldn't effect its performance" Sophitia smiled back her. "True but it doesn't mean I'm not going to check it anyway" She flipped the blade sharply "Not a nick on it anyhow"

The Greek warrior jammed the weapon in to the ground then placed her shield next to it. Taki pulled out one of her gleaming weapons. "Its hit me that if I was touch Mekki-Maru's blade with your Omega swords It'd probably kill as both" Sophitia raised an eyebrow. "Remind me not to touch swords with you anytime soon" Taki sat up hugging her knees. "What makes you think your going to get out of morning sword practice?"

She stood up sharply noting the look of surprise on Sophitia's face then sat her self down next to the Greek warrior. Who's look turned in to more shock than anything else. She put up a hand. "It's cold over there. Can I sleep on your side?"Sophitia seemed to dart her eyes then look up in a questioning manner. "What makes you think my sides any warmer?"

Taki put a hand on her lip. "Oh I don't know just that I'd prefer to sleep next to someone who's warm" The Greek pulled up a hand. "Oh no, where not going there again" She grabbed the fur skin pulling it up around her chest. "This is my bed and your not sleeping in it with me" Taki laughed slightly at her remark. "You have a problem with sharing don't you?"

Sophitia gave her a look. "Can you blame me the last time you slept with me was on the maxi's boat and that wasn't fun" Taki leaned forward meeting her gaze. "Which part the kissing part or the sleeping part?" Taki watched the Greek blush slightly then pull up a hand pointing it at her. "I was sea sick and you where crowding me, I prefer to throw up in peace" Taki leaned back smiling. "You still haven't answered my question which part got to you the kissing or the sleeping?"

Sophitia eyed Taki this was a first. In all the time she'd known this woman Taki had never acted this way, it was starting to scare her. She wasn't used to people throwing questions at her unless it was an integration. She pulled her self up slightly. "Ok, you can sleep next to me Taki just be careful of my sword"

The ninja gave her a smile then pushed her knees under the fur skin, then lay back to look at the stars. Sophitia pulled her sword from where it was propped then lay back herself. She eyed the sky, the stars seemed to shining down though the forest clearing. Her thoughts wandered back to the legends of the Greek heroes that her mother used to tell her, she searched the sky looking for them among the stars.

Taki eyed Sophitia the younger woman was looking up at the stars her eyes in deep thought. She found her self-thinking deeply Sophitia hadn't answered her question, not that she blamed her she'd gone totally the wrong way about asking it. Her own feelings where getting in the way of her actions. It felt like a cliff she was so near yet so far she could look at the most beautiful creature on earth, yet she couldn't touch her.

It was frustrating she was to cowardice to say the words I love you for fear of rejection. Or the fact that Sophitia probably didn't have any feelings for her anyway. She shook her head turning back to the younger woman who was still fixed on the night sky. "See anything interesting?" Sophitia turned to look at her. "Hero's" Taki leaned on her elbow slightly. "You mean among the stars?"

The Greek warrior shrugged slightly. "Old Greek myth is that when the great hero's of Greece did great deeds like Hercules and Theseus they where painted among the stars by the gods" Taki looked up slightly at the night sky. "Never knew they painted heroes in the night sky. I was always told stars guild you when your lost" Sophitia layback closing her eyes. "It's just a story my mother used to tell me when I was small"

Taki leaned on her elbow gazing at the younger woman. "Sounds like a great story to listen to, can you tell it to me sometime?" The green eyes opened slightly gazing back at her. "Of course" Taki smiled then lay back pulling out her weapon from it's scabbard and laying it next to her just within grabbing reach. "Well don't know about you but I'm going to get some shut eye. We've Got a long days walk ahead of as tomorrow" Sophitia shuffled slightly. "I can't wait to see the Ming Imperial City. I've never been to that place before, what's it like?" Taki eyed the stars then closed her eyes. "Oh you'll like it, it's very beautiful"

8

Seung Mina rubbed her hands across her elbows. She could feel the chills of cold air going through her spine. She pulled the fur skin further up around her shoulders. She couldn't believe it had snowed the whole morning during her travel up the mountains. Athens was covered in a fresh new snowfall and the whole place was freezing. She gritting her teeth then cursed slightly feeling her feet slip.

The next moments caught her by surprise as her foot slipped loosing all grip. Her whole body was flung back and she hit the floor painful. She winced feeling the pain in her spine, she'd hardly taken one step in to the Athenian city and she was already beginning to hate the place.

"Would you like some help Miss?"

Mina looked up turned slightly a middle aged man with a beard was standing over her with his hand out stretched. Mina eyed him. "No I'm fine" The man smiled then put out his other hand. "Please let me give you hand you took quite a fall there" Mina put a hand up taking his. The man smiled pulling her up so she was standing. Her feet seemed to slip again but this time he grabbed her before she could fall. "I think you need better boots Miss. Yours don't seem to grip that well"

Mina jammed her weapon in to the snow balancing her self then eyed her boots. "There not made for gripping snow they're made for walking" The man pulled out a hand "Jason's the name and you are?"

"Seung Mina"

Jason pulled out a hand to the young woman. "Well Seung Mina you should get boots with better grip" The young woman gave him a look. "I like my boots, they came with my outfit" Jason laughed slightly. "Oh I see your one of those warriors who likes to be fashionable" He put a hand on her shoulder. "We have one of those warrior living right here in Greece but she prefers shoes that grip the snow"

"Sophitia" Mina said cutting Jason of in mid flow. He looked at her. "You know her?" Mina put a hand up. "We've met" She paused then looked up "Do you have any idea where she lives. I need to find her it's important?" Jason grinned. "Sure I do, sounds like you're in a hurry" The young woman nodded. "I am somewhat" Jason smiled then put a hand on her shoulder. "Well you just follow me I'll lead you there"

8

Aeon pulled up the bag of flour. He brought it down sharply along side the others. He signed pulling the horse around a bit more so he could get a grip on the other flour bags. He watched as Cassandra pulled them in to the kitchen. "Is that the last of them Aeon?" Aeon pulled the last bag from the horse. "Last one I'll just put this down there, then go and up this horse to bed" Cassandra shook her head at his remark "His names Carlos" Aeon pulled the horse slightly. "He looks just like an average horse to me" Cassandra folded her arms. "Didn't you ever name your horse's when you where in battle?"

Aeon grunted. "I never used a horse I mean I can't get my feet into the stirrups" Cassandra eyed his huge clawed feet then cocked her head to one side. "I see what you mean. Even if you did get your feet in the stirrups, your claws would end up breaking the leather" Aeon eyed his feet. "Yeah something like that" He shrugged. "It doesn't get to me though I mean I can run quite fast anyway"

Cassandra put a hand on her chin. "You can hold your breath under water longer than any normal person." Aeon eased up a clawed hand. "Yeah there's that to, I guess there are advantages to this body" He grinned then flicked his tongue out slightly. "I guess it not all bad" Cassandra pulled the last flour bag in to the house then jumped out walking over to where Aeon was standing.

"How's about I give you a hug?"

Aeon eyed her in a surprised manner. "I'm ok really don't you give me enough hugs?" Cassandra smiled. "Well you're like a big brother to me, I have to give you something" Aeon put a hand on his chest. "Never thought my self as a big brother" He shrugged slightly. "Oh well can't hurt to hug you ether"

Aeon grabbed the young girl he squeezed lightly. In all the time he lived he'd never felt so well treated. The Alexandra family treated him as a son and looked after him as well as all there other children. It was nice to come home to a warm bed and warm company and to be treated human despite not even looking human. He closed his eye enjoying the moment.

A bolt of shearing pain suddenly shot through the back of his head, another went through his legs. He let go of Cassandra pushing the young girl back as fast as he could. He turned and was met with another blow to his lower jaw. It threw him back with some force causing him to hit the windows of the Alexandra house hard. He stood up slowly and painfully shaking his head trying to clear the stars from his view.

"You know preying on young girls is very bad, I ought to teach you some manners you ugly bastard"

Aeon groaned shaking his head again he looked up sharply a figure was standing two feet away from him. It was a young woman she looked slightly younger than Sophitia but she had long brown hair with was plaited down her back. She wore a red headband, which had Korean marking on it. Her fringe hung over it moving slightly in the wind.

She was wearing a Korean shirt, which had yellow scarf around the neck and a yellow belt. A long cut skirt hung down, it was covered in much the same markings as the headband. She wore brown hand guards and fur skin covered her shoulders, she also wore a brown pair of boots. Her features were oriental and in one hand was a long weighted red staff with a sabre blade at the end. She pulled the weapon up swinging it slightly eyeing him angrily.

Aeon pulled himself up slowly easing his sword from its scabbard. "Who the hell are you?" The girl flicked her hair back slightly. "Seung Mina and probably the last thing you'll ever see" Aeon stiffened up then raised his sword "Before you go about ripping my guts out girl I'll tell you that I live here. This is my home and if you threaten it I'll kill you"

Seung Mina laughed slightly. "Yeah sure you do lizard men, doesn't your species prefer murky water and eating fish?" Aeon ripped his shield from its holder on his back. "Don't stereotype me girl, you don't know me" Seung mina's brown gaze met his. "What's to understand your ugly and you should've died along with the rest of your kind" Aeon knew it was his turn to laugh. "Naive girl, why don't you go home before something real bad happens to you?"

"Aeon?"

Aeon turned slightly Cassandra was shaking her head. "Please don't fight her" He smiled slightly. "Don't worry Cassandra this idiot wont take much work and she needs a lesson in manners anyway" He stepped forward smiling. "Well Seung Mina or what ever your name is, want to kill me give it your best shot" He pulled up both his weapons eyeing her. "Or are you all mouth?" Mina sneered pulling up her own weapon. "Fool!"

She leapt forward swinging her blade. Both weapons met with a clash the sound was like a crack of thunder. She pulled down sharply, snapping her long blade out to full length. The lizard man's shield blocked it as it smashed over and over again. Her next move had to work. Her opponent was a very good blocker but she had a feeling he was holding back.

She swung again this time wrapping her weapon in a loop the first swing hit the shield while the second was dodged. She leapt up in mid air aiming the blade down, In what seemed like a flash the lizard man jumped clean past her. A sharp pain came as the heavy shield hit her in the back. She was thrown forward her whole body hit the floor hard she came to a painful stop on the ice.

She shook her head slightly then turned, she saw the short sword blade come down hard and fast. She rolled sharply avoiding it as it hit the ground close to her head. She rolled backwards blocking the next blow with her long blade then twirled it so the weighted end was up. Jamming out hard she hit the lizard man hard in the chest. He was thrown back.

Aeon dug his claws in to the snow coming to a stop he winced slightly feeling the pain in his chest. He watched the young girl spin the staff again so the blade end was pointing towards him. He could hear the roars of the crowds, who were starting to gather around to watch the whole battle. He breathed out heavily he'd kill this girl if he had to, if it meant protecting the Alexandra household and keeping his word to Sophitia.

He growled pulling his weapons up. The blade shot forward again smashing the ground near his feet, he leapt up back flipping. He heard the girl cry out as his tail smacked her across the face. He hit the floor then front flipped hitting her a second time before she could even recover from the first blow. Her body went flying backwards hitting the floor hard.

Despite the pain he had inflicted she stood up eyeing him. Then she looped the blade again kneeling slightly before thrusting it forward trying to hit his legs. Aeon smashed the blade back with his shield, then ran forward pushing his head downwards.

Mina shot around the lizard man leapt forward his head rammed her in the chest sending her flying in to the nearest house's wall. She groaned feeling the horrible pain as she hit the solid stone. She managed to swing her head just as the sword blade hit the stone. She jumped backwards getting out of harms way. The lizard man wasn't backing down he was relentless.

She pulled up the weapon blocking the sword blows then slammed her foot down hard hitting the lizard man's scaly knee. She watched him jump back growling. Stepping back she pulled her weapon forward. His fighting style it was very similar to Sophitia's. She swung the blade again hitting his shield then jumped back pulling the long blade back over her head.

Aeon jumped forward he felt a sharp pain as the staff hit him. Sparks flew as he half defected the blow, he was sent sprawling back he picked himself up just as the long blade hit the floor close to his chest. He jumped up getting ready to turn around to block what ever the girl had to throw at him but was surprised to see her trying to pull her weapon from the snow. He grinned. "The blade tends to stuck in between the stones around here if you hit it to hard"

Mina jammed her foot on the blade trying to free it. The weapon was wedged stiff between the marble stones. She grabbed the staff trying to pull it free she could see her opponent getting closer by the second. She cursed grabbing the weapon again roughly pulling it, there was a sound as the weapon loosened from the crack.

Aeon leapt forward grabbing the girl by the leg. She cried out trying to kick him he grabbed her other leg then pulled her up in to mid air causing her to let go of her loosened weapon. He snarled swinging her down full force so she hit the stone on her front. He roared pulling her up again although this time he was surprised to see she had her weapon in her hand and had it up ready to shove in his chest.

He let go of her legs grabbing hold of her shirt with his shield hand then lifting her up before she could get the range right. He shook her harshly then pulled up his sword pointing it towards her stomach. "It's been fun girl" Seung mina kicked out trying to make the lizard man let go. The huge monster didn't ease his grip she jammed her weapon up both hands ready to plunge it between his shoulder blades.

"Aeon put her down this instant!"

Aeon turned slowly Sophitia's mother Nike was standing behind him and Achelous was behind her with arms folded. Aeon eyed the girl whose brown eyes stared back at him questioningly. He gazed at her then without warning let go. She hit the floor near his feet rolling slightly before coming to a stop. Achelous gave him a stern look. "I meant put her down not drop her!"

Aeon pointed at the young girl who was slowly pulling her self up on her staff. "She attacked me and it's my duty to defend the Alexandra household. Sophitia would do the same" Mina leaned on her staff breathing in heavily, trying to regain her breath. She looked up slightly. "You're Aeon Calcos?"Aeon turned slightly eyeing her. "Yes I am, what's it to you?"

Mina pulled her staff up "They told me the Alexandra household was around here and that there was a lizard man hurting everyone. They never said it was you" Nike walked over to where she was standing. "Who told you this?"

Seung Mina shook her head. "Someone called Jason" She heard the lizard man bang his foot on the ground. "The annoying shoemaker, why am I not surprised" He paused. "Maybe you should read more carefully in to what you hear Mina. I could've have killed you" Mina grunted. "Like hell you could've lizard breath"

Nike stood her self sharply between the two seething warriors. "Please calm down both of you" She cleared her breath then turned to the young girl. "Your names Mina are you Seung Mina Sophitia's friend?" Mina nodded. "The very same" She watched the woman clap slightly then put an arm around her shoulders. "Please come in out of the cold, we'll get you something to eat and sort out your bruise's" Aeon watched the crowds depart he growled then turned to Achelous. "I'll be back in a moment I need to go have a little word with Jason"

The dark haired man nodded. "Don't do any thing you'll regret Aeon" He watched the lizard man shrug. "Trust me I wont, I'll just teach the guy not to pass out info to newcomers that isn't true" He walked off turning down the lane and disappearing in to the night.

8

Sophitia moved slowly through the market place. The Chinese buildings rose up above her. She yawned slightly she didn't like the sound of the boat crossing to get to the Hoko-ji Temple. Taki's hand shot in front of her face causing her to look around sharply. The ninja was holding up a silk red robe from one of the stalls. "I think you'd look great in this Sophitia, I mean it's just your size"

Sophitia eyed the Chinese robe then put a hand on a chin, what was with Taki she was acting real strange? The whole journey so far had been odd, the ninja had slept by her side. Walked by her side during the whole trip, even pulling her boots out the mud when they got stuck and now she was showing her cloths. She eyed the ninja, Taki hated shopping or so she'd been told by Seung Mina. She watched as Taki grabbed another robe. "Ok reds not your colour how's about blue?"

Sophitia put a hand up feeling the silk she smiled. "It's very nice but even if I had it what would I use it for?" Taki smiled at her then pulled up the robe. "It's a bath robe you wear them after a good wash" She raised an eyebrow. "You've never worn one?" The Greek shook her head, Taki pulled out a coin from her pocket. "I thought every one wore these. So do you Greeks walk around naked then after bathing?"

Sophitia blushed slightly then pulled up both hands. "No we wear towels long wrap around ones" Taki grinned. "I see, well since your new to this place I'll get you this one" the Greek expression turned to stunned surprise. Taki tossed the coins over to the shopkeeper, then turned to meet the green gaze. She threw the Chinese robe at the Greek who caught sharply.

Sophitia gazed at the robe in her hands she began to feel the material it was so soft. She eyed the patterns of the little birds flying across the chest line. It was very beautiful. She wasn't used to gifts from friends it had somewhat caught her by surprise. She looked up slightly Taki was standing by her side smiling. "You like it?"

Sophitia nodded, she wanted to say something but deep down she had a feeling she'd end up mincing her words and spoil the moment. Taki put a hand on her shoulder squeezing slightly. "How's about you wear it tonight at Royal villa?" Sophitia looked up sharply. "Where going to the Royal Villa?"

Taki folded her arms. "That we are, Xianghua has a rooms waiting for as. She'll be very happy to see you again, and her adopted brother Kilik will want to meet you to. Should be an interesting couple of nights" She watched Sophitia smile, she found her self-grinning. "I'm looking forward to it. You'll love the food it' taste really nice and the beds are very comfy to sleep in"

"They also have this huge Royal garden. It has huge blossoming trees and its covered in flowers. It's also got beautiful fish that like to swim around the lake and streams" Sophitia's smile broaden, she put up her hand. "Which way to the Villa?" Taki smiled then put her hand fully around the younger woman's shoulders. "It's this way" she pulled up her hand pointing down the main road.

8

Mina eyed the food in front of her, it was an assortment of biscuits and bread. She'd tried the Alexandra cooking on her travels with Sophitia, one thing the Greek warrior was really good at was cooking. The number of times she'd tried to take samples from the cooking pot and had been pushed away by Sophitia was innumerable. Although Taki had been just as bad.

She picked up a Roll then looked across at the lizard man who was eyeing her. She gave him a look then turned to Sophitia's mother who was looking at her. The motherly woman smiled gently then sat her self down on the far side of the table. "So Seung Mina how can we help you?"

Mina smiled. "Is Sophitia here?" The woman sighed then shook her head. "I'm afraid not she left two days ago with the ninja Taki" Mina raised an eyebrow. "Taki was here?" She was answered with a nod. "Taki is taking her to the Hoko-ji Temple, although were not sure were that is" The woman paused slightly. "Do you have any idea where it is?"

Mina put a hand on her head. "I do sort of, I have a map which a friend gave me which points the way, but the ninja hide out I don't have a clue how to get in to it" Achelous banged down his foot turned sharply to his wife. "I told you there was something a miss about that ninja! I can't believe she'd lead our daughter in to a death trap!"

Mina sat up sharply. "Taki would never do such a thing the ninja's there are her clan and they would never hurt someone who she'd brought along for a visit!" The bearded man turned slightly looking at her in a confused manner. "I don't understand. You say the ninja's wont hurt her but I get the impression she's in danger or else you wouldn't be here"

Mina put both hands on the table. "They are both in danger Taki and Sophitia. I got a message from my friend Rock who was in the area not so long back. He said Taki's clan over thrown by another clan, her father has been beaten and has had to surrender to the take over" She paused breathing in heavily. "The new clan will kill Taki on her return because she's a threat to the take over and Sophitia will be killed for trespassing"

"I thought Taki had returned home but it seems she doesn't know about the take over. I was hoping to get Sophitia's help but it looks like she's going to be in as much trouble as Taki if I don't get to them both in time" The silence seemed to hit the room hard everyone was dead quite. The lizard man stood up pushing his chair back. "Well I know were that hide out is!"

Mina eyed him then pulled out the map that was in her pack. She put it on the table. "Great get some red ink and put a point were the entrance is" His clawed hand came down sharply on the map. "No I'll go with you, you'll never find it by yourself and you might die. There are lots of traps around that place" Mina eyed him. "I don't need your help"

Aeon put a hand on his armoured chest. "You do girl I doubt you have any experience at disarming traps and finding secret doors" The young girl sneered at him. "I'll learn I don't need you to help me" Aeon hit his fist on the table hard. "I sent two of my finest units up to that area many years ago, not one of them ever came back!"

"I can assure you no word of a lie you can not go up there on your own Mina. You'll be dead before you reach the temple as would I if I went up there all on my own its suicide" Mina narrowed her gaze. "I'm not bringing you along for the ride. Sophitia might think the world of you but I don't. I saw what you did to those people in coastal towns I was picking them up and burying them!"

Aeon pulled back feeling the hate in the young girls outburst. He slapped a hand on his chest plate "What I did I'm paying for, my past haunts me in my dreams and everywhere I walk. I will gladly die to save Sophitia I owe her" Mina pulled herself up sharply. "Yeah sure you care about her. I bet she only looks after you because she pity's you" She paused seeing the family's horror at her remark, she stiffening slightly. "Why would I want you along anyway? You said your army had gone up to Hoko-ji Temple but they all died, and other than disarming traps you're of no use to me"

Aeon roared aloud his hand smashed the table full force sending some of the plates flying. His hidden spines on his neck and head shot up in a surprising display. He gritted his teeth leaning forward to meet her gaze head on. "Listen here you foolish girl. I know not only were your entrance is, but I have a map of the whole underground labyrinth that goes under the temple. I had spies, ninja spies who told me about the place, I know more about it than you ever could!"

Cassandra arm suddenly pulled on his causing him turn. "Aeon calm down it's not your fault Mina doesn't see the good in you" Aeon grunted he watched the brown haired girl step away from the table. Cassandra calmly walked over to Mina's side. "I understand you don't trust Aeon but there is good in him and he can help you" Mina folded her arms. "Yeah sure there is"

Cassandra face turned to scowl. "Don't mock the Alexandra household" Mina stopped short everyone in the room was looking at her in an angry manner she had a feeling she'd overstepped the line. Cassandra's blue-eyed gaze narrowed slightly. "I don't care what you think of Aeon because I like him, true I was afraid of him, but I know he's good I've seen it"

"Maybe you should take a page from Sophitia's book which is not to judge things on how they look" The shorthaired blonde girl turned sharply. Mina put up a hand "Your right Cassandra" The girl nodded then put a hand on Aeon's shoulder. Mina raised an eyebrow. "You're just like Sophitia" Cassandra eyed her. "I hope you mean that in a good way" Mina put a hand on her chest. "I did you have her looks and her personality"

Achelous smiled at her remark. "Yes I'd agree our Cassandra is very much like Sophitia" He paused then cleared his throat. "What she says about Aeon is true and if you're our daughter's friend you'll take Aeon along"

8

Taki sat back as one of servants slowly walked over with tray of Chinese tea. He pulled the tray down smiling. "Tea?" Shei took one then watched as he showed the tea to Sophitia. The blonde woman was sitting next to her leaning on a pillow she calmly took one. Taki smiling then leaned over to her. "See what I mean they love treating you like a king around here" Sophitia smiled then took a sip of her cup she pulled back sharply. Taki raised an eyebrow "Strong?"

Sophitia eyed the drink. "Very" She looked across the Royal room. "It's so beautiful" Taki leaned on her elbow watching the blonde swing her long hair. She was the most beautiful thing in the room. Sophitia's gaze met hers Taki felt mesmerized by it. "This Royal Villa is very beautiful but I prefer your Greek shines and temples. I mean those columns I've never seen anything like them. I mean the Shrine Of Eurydice how did your people manage to balance the solid stone on the Columns?"

Sophitia laughed a little. "I can't say as I know the Shine Of Eurydice was built long before I was born" She put a hand under her chin "The Greek gardens are the only thing I remember them building as a child. They built them after a civil war to Honour those who died" Taki leaned closer. "Your people had a war? I never heard anything about that"

Sophitia lowered her gaze. "My people prefer that Athens trouble aren't known about" An annoyed look crossed her face. "They call it keeping Athens powerful and noble to the outside world, I call it arrogance" Taki sipped her tea. "I thought you loved your Greek heritage?"

Sophitia eyed her drink. "No I love my God and I pray that if I die I'll be sent to the Elysian Fields, but my people are another matter. They don't see me as a person just an icon and something to talk about. When I was given my first weapons by the gods no one believed me. They made me do horrible things to prove myself"

Taki slowly put a hand on hers squeezing lightly. "I can admit I've had to do some horrible things which I didn't want to do." Sophitia turned to listen, Taki stopped short. She didn't want to dishearten the younger woman. She smiled slightly squeezing the Greeks hand again. "I can see now why you wanted to leave home and come with me"

"You made it!"

Taki turned sharply Xianghua and young dark haired man was standing in the doorway. She pulled her hand away from Sophitia's then put up her hand with tea in it. "What kept you?" Xianghua put up her hand up then winked. "We had a break in at the other end of the royal grounds. We had to show the fools the door" The dark haired man twirled his rod staff smirking. "Well you sure showed them the door you kicked one of them clean over the wall"

Xianghua gave her stepbrother a look. "You can talk you slammed one of them in the balls with your staff end, I doubt he'll ever be able to breed ever again" Kilik laughed. "I'd be doing him a favour then. I mean what kind of girl would want to get in bed with a guy like that anyway?" He paused eyeing both the women sitting at the table. They were both looking at each other. "Ah and you must be the two good friends my sister was talking about" He jumped forward landing on the table. "So let me see who's, who" He pulled up his hand stopping his sister from speaking. "Don't tell me I want to guess"

He moved to the dark haired woman, she was in a red full body suit, which had a brown leather top half complete with armoured shoulders and armoured feet and knees. She wasn't wearing a facemask. Two Ninjato swords were tied to her back one behind her shoulder the other around her lower waist. Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail. She was medium build with Japanese features, her brown eyes looked at him an eyebrow raised very questioningly.

Kilik smiled pulling down a hand to her. "You must be Taki my sister spoke much of you. She said you kill demons and like to save the world" Taki nodded "Something like that although the whole saving the world wasn't all my doing I had help." Kilik put a hand on his chin then turned on his heels to meet the other woman's light green gaze. She was totally different to her companion with very long blonde hair, which was plaited down her back. She was very slender, with armoured shoulders, which had long white cloth around them. High leather boots covered her legs these boots also had armoured heels as well as foot guards.

She had no real body armour to speak of. Her upper body had a blue shirt with laced strings holding the whole top closed. It was held up by armoured shoulder buckles, which had brown leather straps. The whole of her back was covered by brown leather and she had a knee-high skirt, which had blue patterns around the rim. A brown belt held it all together and from that hung her sword. Her shield was propped nearby.

Kilik paused eyeing the young woman's gentle features. He kneeled down meeting her gaze. "Sophitia, you're the one who freed my sister from the prison when she was captured" Sophitia sipped on her tea gulping slightly. "It was nothing really" Kilik put a hand up shaking hers "My sister said you were modest, appears you are" Sophitia looked at him. "You're Kilik?"

Kilik stood up. "That would be me" He turned to his sister who had jumped in between both woman and was giving them both a hug" Shall we show our guests how we do things here?" Xianghua looked up sharply. "Are you referring to dinner or some fight practice?" Kilik grunted. "Screw fight practice I want to show your friends to a feast" He watched his sister pull both women to there feet and then push them towards the dinner room.

8

Seung Mina cursed pulled her foot out of the mud. The rain was crashing down around her soaking her to the skin. Could her day get any worse? She turned hearing the hard stomping of Aeons clawed feet. The huge lizard man was behind her. He had his huge sword swung over his shoulder and his shield in his free hand. He grunted pulling his pack up slightly then turned to her flicking his tongue. "Smell that air you can't beat it"

Mina shook her head growling slightly she was out of her mind. She hated lizard men and somehow she was now taking a journey with one of them. Oh how she wished she'd just looked the whole Alexandra family in the eye and said no. That had been really hard though she'd made the family very angry with her remarks about Aeon, she'd ended up back pedalling to make amends.

Cassandra had somehow managed to hit a soft spot with her words the young girl was almost a clean cut copy of Sophitia just with added youth. Mina turned glaring at the lizard man she was now stuck with this horrible beast of all the punishments this had to be the worst. Someone up stairs really wasn't being very nice to her. She yawned trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling that was starting to take over her.

"You know at the next clearing we aught to rest. I mean you look like you need to get some shut eye Mina" Mina turned scowling at Aeons remark. "I'm not tired" The lizard man shook his head. "Yeah sure your not isn't it true humans need at least five to eight hours sleep every night or they start to lose there grip on reality and end up going mad?"

Mina hit the nearest tree with her staff end. "Fine we'll rest but your not sleeping anywhere near me got it?" he lizard man gave her a very cold look. "Like I'd want to invade your female privacy what do you think I am a pervert?" Mina swung her head around meeting his gaze. "Until you prove different in my eyes your just scaly perverted bastard who gets a kick out of eyeing Sophitia up" She heard Aeon grind his razor sharp teeth together. "I've never eyed Sophitia up and if I did when I was on the dark ones side I don't remember it!"

Mina swung her weapon around. "Oh please your so full of excuses" A sword point suddenly shot under her nose. Aeon leaned forward eyeing the young girl. "Why don't you do me a favour and keep your bitchy personal remarks to yourself?" "Mina eyed the blade then glared up meeting the reptilian eyes. "I can't believe I have to go on this journey with you, I must be out of mind"

The lizard man's tongue shot out within inches from her face. "Well sadly for you your stuck with me and I'm stuck with you" He pulled back folding his arms. "Truth is you can't find this place with out me" His clawed finger tapped his sword hilt. "Got to hate the irony. Mina shook her head then carried on walking she wasn't going to take the bait. She flicked the staff in to its holder on her back then turned around looking for a place to sleep. She needed the sleep.

8

Taki leaned back on the bed in her room. She put a hand on her stomach wishing she hadn't eaten so much although she had eaten little compared to both Kilik and Sophitia they had both eaten like horses. It had been a good night everyone had enjoyed themselves, then they had all gone to their beds.

Taki folded her arms why hadn't she said anything to the young woman, three times Kilik and Xianghua had left the room to get more food. She slapped a hand on her head she'd blown three opportunity's to say something. Why was it so hard for her say Sophitia I love you? She jumped off the bed throwing a pillow at the wall then turned walking on to the balcony. Her gaze moved to the night sky then slowly over to the other balcony. Sophitia's room was silent and dark the younger woman was probably sleeping soundly. Taki put a hand on her chin it couldn't hurt to check what was going on in Sophitia's room.

She jumped up on to the roof ledge balancing then crawled on all fours along the slanted rafters till she got to the next balcony. She flipped down gazing in to the room, it was dark but the moonlight showered in to the room lighting it up somewhat. The bed could be seen near by. Taki pulled her self up on to the bedrooms ceiling hanging down to get a better view.

The bed wasn't Chinese like in her room it was totally flat and had thick posts coming up from each side. White curtains blew in the wind and white pillows could be seen. A sleeping figure came in to view her long blonde hair hanging loosely over the pillows her face was one of peaceful sleep. Her naked body was wrapped around the white sheets while one of her hands held the gleaming Greek sword.

Taki jumped landing on the bed posts top frame, she gazed down at Sophitia not being able to break away her gaze the woman was so angelic. Pulling her legs on to the bed posts upper frame she swing upside down on it. Then leaned down putting her hand gently through the long soft blonde hair but pulled up sharply as the woman shuffled slightly rolling onto her side murmuring in her sleep.

The sheets dropped slightly revealing the wound under her chest a permanent scar, which had been left by Soul Edges shattered blade. Taki closed her eyes remembering how horrible it had been to pull it out.

8

Taki pushed the girl down on to the bed trying to stop the fit. It was the third she'd had in less than fifteen minutes. Taki winced feeling the agony as the girl kicked her again in the leg, who ever this young warrior was she was could really kick hard. Taki pushed her down sternly she could feel the fit subsiding. She leaned over unlocking the girl's leather collar straps so she had to get the chest plate off.

She put a foot on the bed prying the chest plate loose while holding the young girl down with her free hand. She dropped the broken armour on the floor. Turning back she unclamping the neck collar from the girl's throat. She scowled at it how she hated Greek armour it was a pain in the neck to take off. She turned her attention back to what had been bothering her.

A piece of sword metal was poking out from under the young girls white bloody shirt. She grabbed the shirt ripping it back so she could get a better look. The piece of sword metal was sticking out from a deep wound under her chest, which was still bleeding badly. Taki leaned forward eyeing it closely she had to get it out otherwise the girl would die, the evil swords metal was sweeping out black magic which would poison the girl's blood and soul.

The young warrior was in horrible shape as it was. It was surprising she was still alive, almost every part of her body was bleeding and her armour was just a mess. Apart from the sword and headband the rest was ruined. Taki pulled her steal surgical clamps from her pack. She'd have to grab the exposed metal with them then pull it free.

She'd tried doing it with her hands but it had caused the girl to fit. She put the clamps around the metal then put a hand on the girl's chest to hold her down in case she started to fit again. She squeezed the clamp tight then turned to the unconscious girl. "I don't know you but if you can hear me you really showed Cervantes a thing or to"

She paused like the girl could hear her, she grunted then carried on speaking aloud. "I just need you hold still for me. I have to get this sword piece out from under your chest" She closing her eyes, breathing in deeply she'd never liked pulling metal from fresh and she'd never pulled out anything this deep before. What if you pulled it out and found the girl was bleeding internally?

"Get a grip Taki, you're a ninja you have magic spells you can save this girl" Her own words echoed in the small room she grabbed the clamps tightly then pulled. She felt the girls body jolt in agony she ignored it pulling slightly harder. Taki growled at the metal piece. "Come out damn you" The metal piece started to shift slightly. Taki smiled slightly. "That's it easy does it"

The young blonde warrior's body was shaking in pain Taki sharply put her hand back on the girl's chest. She grabbed the clamps again pulling she watched more metal slowly appear as she pulled it free. She eased it up slowly trying to pull it out without nudging it in to anything inside the girl's body. The metal came out fully to meet her eyes. It was part of the broken Soul Edge sword tip.

A scream of pain hit her ears she turned sharply grabbed the girls shoulders pushing her down before she could pull her self up in to a sitting position. She dropping the clamps then grabbed a wet herb soaked cloth putting it on to the wound as fast as possible. A light green pair of eyes met her own they were blood shot and glazed the pupils were unnaturally small they seemed to look at her questioningly.

Taki smiled. "Hey it's ok your safe now" The young girl narrowed her gaze ether because she couldn't focus or because she was annoyed Taki wasn't sure which. She leaned forward. "You're very brave do you have a name?" The girl looked at her then pulled up a hand. "Sophitia" Her voice was horse, Taki turned feeling the girl grab her shoulder she turned back smiling. The girl coughed slightly. "Who… are you?"

Taki smiled again then put a hand on her chest. "My names Taki" She was about to say more but saw that the girl was starting to slip back in to unconsciousness closing her eyes again her whole body sagged. Taki felt the hand slip from her shoulder. She gazed at the unconscious girl then sighed. If anything this had been one very long day. She leaned over keeping her cloth hand on the bleeding wound then with her other gently eased the metal headband off from around the girl's head.

She looked at it then turned back to the girl. It would be a long while before this young warrior would be truly well again. It was still to early to even tell if she had been effected by the swords dark magic and whether the wound the sword point had gouged out would ever heal was another thing altogether.

8

Taki shook away the memory the whole event had been so horrible. She eyed the scar then moved her gaze back up to the Greeks face Sophitia had another very small scar on her right eyebrow. She smiled then turned her head it was weird hanging up side down on a four-poster beds upper frame but it was far better than hanging of the ceiling.

She looked down at the Greek again. "What I wouldn't give to kiss you" She grunted. "What am I saying your asleep it's not like you can hear me?" Taki suddenly felt a cold piece of metal touch her back. She slowly looked down a green pair eyes were looking right at her. Sophitia's faces turned to a scowl. Taki wasn't sure if the young woman could see her in the darkness. A sharp pain went through her back as the Greek kicked out in the darkness.

She hit the bed landing directly next to Greek who instantly brought her sword hilt around belting her across the face with it. Taki fell of the bed sharply hitting the floor she put a hand to her cheek shaking her head at the same time to clear the stars. She felt the sword end poke her in the back. The sudden light from the candle caused her to blink.

She turned just as Sophitia came back in to view the Greeks face had a look of shock on it for a spilt second which turned sharply in to a look of annoyance. Taki rolled over feeling the sword blade pull away from her back. She tried to smile although it all seemed in vain since Sophitia had no such look on her face. She pulled herself up in to a sitting position wavering her hand slightly. "Hi"

Sophitia pulled herself from the bed wrapping the covers around her naked body. She turned eyeing the ninja then turned grabbing her sword from the bed pointing it within inches of the Japanese woman's face. "What in Tartarus are you doing in my room?" Taki seemed to half smile then looked at her feet in a sheepish fashion. "I was…" She stuttered then put a hand on her chest. "I was protecting you" Sophitia turned her head as the guards out side her room burst in they pulled up their swords. The first spoke trying to keep his eyes away from her lack of cloths. "We heard a crash are you all right Miss?"

The other guard coughed slightly trying to figure out in his mind what had just happened, he looked at Taki then turned to Sophitia. "We thought someone had broken in to your room Miss" Sophitia narrowed her gaze then turned giving the ninja a piercing stare. "Well she broke in to my room why don't you throw her back in to her own sleeping quarters?" Taki pulled out her weapon flicking it at both guards. "Don't even think about it" She turned to look at the Greek who was starting to pace" Hey I came in to your room to protect you" The younger woman pulled up her sword flicking it. "Well I don't need your protection so take a hike"

Taki folding her arms. "Well you might have needed it, I mean you never know who's around the Royal Villa late at night" Sophitia eyed her. "The only person around here is you Taki" She paused. "Typical ninja, your breed always seem to be in places where you're not welcome" The Guards both looked at each other then backed away Sophitia turned sharply. "Why are you still here? Get out of my room!"

Taki watched both guards step back sharply closing the door behind them she stood up slowly. "Hey my breeds fine at least I'm not dependent on gods" She heard the younger woman's foot hit the floorboards. Sophitia eyed Taki. "My gods are fine, at least I have something to follow unlike you" She paused then grinned. "I'm guessing you just follow your next lunch"

Taki slowly narrowed her gaze. "For someone who normally has manners you are so bitchy when someone wakes you up in the middle of the night" Sophitia scowled at her remark. "Well maybe I wouldn't be so bitchy if you hadn't woken me up" she pointed her sword hand to the beds upper frame "I'd also love to know why you were hanging of that bed frame like some animal? Were you looking for something?" Taki slid her weapon back in to its scabbard. "I wasn't looking for anything!"

Sophitia's face came in to view. "Yeah right sure you weren't as if you were hanging there just for the view" Taki shot back an unsure glance. "Well what if I was there for the view. It's not as if most people don't look at you for the view" Sophitia felt her eyebrow twitch. "Are you mocking me?" Taki folded her arms. "Hardly, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately your stunningly beautiful" Sophitia pulled the white sheet further up her body then eyed Taki in announce. "Were you watching me?"

Taki cocked head to one side she wasn't going to take Sophitia's bait. "Oh please Sophitia I've seen you naked before when you were on your sick bed and I had to pull the pieces of Soul Edge from your bloody broken body. I had to bandage you up somehow" Sophitia put up her sword hand sharply. "That doesn't answer my question. I call that avoiding my question"

Taki shrugged. "I call it giving you a good answer. I've seen you naked before so there's no big deal" The Greek woman stamped her foot again. "Were you or weren't you watching me?" Taki smiled. "Well that's for me to know and you'll just have find out" Sophitia gritted her teeth then sharply slammed her sword between the floorboards. She brought up her hand slapping the ninja harshly across the right side of her face.

Taki yelped putting a hand to her cheek the sharp pain caused her to wince. She'd never been slapped in her life and was surprised by how much it hurt. She found herself stumbling back in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" The Greek growled then thrust her hand towards the door her enraged voice hit the air. "You want another? Because I'll give you one if you don't get out of my room!"

Taki stuttered this wasn't fair she was in a situation were fighting back wasn't a good thing and on top of that she'd been slapped by an enraged Greek. She looked forward meeting the light green eyes. A moment of rage caused her to tense up but she let it pass. She had to control herself it was her own fault for being in the room in the first place.

She rubbed her redden cheek then slowly shifted her gaze away, she turning slowly walking away she could feel the younger woman's gaze watching her every move. It almost felt good to get out of the room away from it. She closed the door roughly behind her, in annoyance. She turned her head seeing the two guards who had been standing outside the room were in the far corner chatting they both smiled at her.

The first put up his hand. "The right side of your face looks red did she slap you?" Taki rubbed her cheek again she scowled at him. "Shut up guard post!" She turned on her heels pushing past both men then headed for the royal kitchens. At least there she could get something to drink to wash away her anger.

End of Part 1

Silvermoonlight

2009-08-26 chapter revised.

Authors note Thank you for reading my story and thank you to all those who've given comments they are most appreciated you've all been a big help.


	2. Echoes From The Past

_ECHOES FROM THE PAST_

Taki sat herself slowly back down on the roof ledge. The Shochu was starting to taste bad it always seemed to do this after the first three cups. Still it was better than drinking Sake, she'd drunk enough of that to last her a lifetime. She rubbed her face slightly then eyed the bottle next to her. How she wished she hadn't been so stupid.

It had been a long night. She leaned back closing her eyes trying to take her thoughts elsewhere. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Taki snapped her eyes open she slammed her hand on to the roof tiles turning sharply. Xianghua stood behind her the young girl smiled then hopped across the roof swinging her thin sword. "You were off guard to I could have walked up behind you and stabbed you"

Taki narrowed her gaze then folded her arms. "What do you want?" Xianghua pulled back putting a hand on her chest. "You don't seem to be in a very good mood" She put a hand through her short black hair" I kind of heard about what happened, that was real bad luck" She paused then made a wide smile. "But on the bright side was it worth it"

Taki pushed her fist deeper in to the roofs tiles. "No it wasn't" She breathed in heavily. "No doubt Sophitia will not want to see my face when she wakes up" Xianghua gave her a look. "I think your being a little hard on yourself; I mean I doubt she'll hold a grudge" Taki stiffened. "Oh and you wouldn't?"

Xianghua twirled on her heel. "Maybe, but if it were me I'd be trying to work out what's going on" She shrugged. "I mean if I find this woman hanging from my bed frame looking at me, I'd be rather baffled" She put the thin sword over her back yawning slightly" I think maybe you aught to talk to her. You know straighten things out"

Taki tensed uneasily. "You think she'd understand?" Xianghua twirled her blade gently. "Maybe, you never know until you try" She paused turning sharply. Her blade swept down. It was met by a dark staff end. A rough voice cut through the darkness. "Hey, easy it's just me Xianghua" Kilik pulled him self on to the roof ledge. "So what's going on? You girls having a party and you didn't invite me?"

Xianghua smiled pulling her brother further on to the rooftop. "Hardly we where just talking" She watched her brother smile then sit next to the ninja. His grin widened. "So are you going to drink that Shochu all by yourself?" Taki pulled the bottle out of his reach before he could grab it. "Get your own!"

Kilik pulled back surprised by the ninja's reaction. "Hey I just thought that was a lot to drink for one woman" Taki eyed him then pulled back the bottle gulping slightly. "I can out drink anyone, even you" Kilik shrugged. "You ninja's are really curious people you see everything as a challenge" He paused. "You're also really petrified when it comes to affairs of the heart" Taki slapped a hand on her head. "Oh geese you know as well?" Kilik wide grin turned to a simple smile. He nodded then leaned over patting her on the back. "Things will work out for you in time I'm sure of it"

8

Seung Mina opened one eye slightly there was a hissing sound. She grumbled rolling over pulling the covers over her head. Aeon's voice cut through the quite. "Ah your awake, did you sleep well?" Mina cursed again pulling the bedroll even further over her head. The lizard man's voice came again. "You know I've cooked breakfast would you like some?"

Mina eased the covers back from her face. A clawed hand appeared in front of her, it had a plate on it, which was layered with bread and fried eggs. Some cooked meat sizzled slightly on the plates far side. She groaned taking it from Aeon's hand. "It's morning already?" Aeon swished his tail then sat down on the far side of the campfire. "Afraid so" He breathed in slightly. "The air is fresh and it's a beautiful morning" He watched Mina sit up wrapping the bedroll around her clothed body. The young woman yawned then rubbed her face slightly, then pulled out a fork from her pack. She slowly began to eat the food he'd given her.

She paused after swallowing a couple of bites. "Did you steal any of this food?" Aeon folded his arms the girl had been awake less than five minutes and already she'd thrown an insult at him. "No it's from my pack" He tapped a clawed foot on the ground. "I don't steal food" He watched the young girls gaze move across him. She grunted then carried on eating.

Aeon flicked out his tongue. "It's just a few more days to the Temple we should get moving soon. If we do might just be able to catch up with them before they leave the Ming Empire" Mina eyed the lizard man for a moment then nodded. "I'm surprised they even stopping there, Taki doesn't normally stop for anything" Aeon cocked his head to one side. "Maybe they had to get supplies and some rest, I've heard the foods very nice there"

The young girl swallowed sharply. "Well any foods better than the stuff I had to eat on my travels. Rabbit meat and noodles for three weeks straight is just annoying" Aeon laughed slightly. "I think they liked to give me fish as a stable diet that was very tasteless" He tensed uneasily. "The white kind that are blind and have tough skin" Mina pushed her fork deeper in to the meat on the plate. "Did you eat them alive or dead?"

Aeon scratched his head. "I think most of the time they were dead, from what I can recall" The young girl shivered slightly. "Sounds nice" Aeon eyed her" Food like that is never nice, alive or dead" Mina sniggered. "It could be worse; I mean they could have just given you rise and crackers to live on"

Aeon folded his arms. "You have a point there fish does sound better than the food you just mentioned" Mina grinned then brushed her hair back. "I hope when we get to the Ming Empire they stock as up with food" Aeon pulled up slightly. "Why do we need to stock up, I have enough food for the both of as for the whole trip?" Mina swallowed the last mouthful then narrowed her gaze. "Because you can't cook, your food taste's burnt" Aeon stood up sharply he growled at her, then grabbed his armoured shoulder plates from the forest floor near by. He turned storming away from the young girl.

8

Sophitia breathed in deeply she moved her gaze watching the fish as they swam past the platform. The whole of the royal garden seemed quite and serine. The blossoming trees swayed gently in the first morning's sun while the gentle river flowed around the platform shimmering as it went. It was a shame that her practice would break the silence. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply.

She missed the cold air and the way it swept across her shoulders and brushed against her face. She thrust the weapon forward opening her eyes. Her movements turned to flashes of silver as the sword spun in motion. She let her eye follow it momentarily then began to move her feet. The shield began to move with her as she paced across the platform. The sound of her boots hitting the ground broke the silence.

Her trainer had once told her that to truly love your weapons you must move with them, be part of them and let the entire world melt away around you. In truth it had been the most valuable lesson she'd learnt during the whole of her life. It had saved her countless times and had caused to achieve things that she hadn't thought possible. The slight clang hit her ears as the blade point tapped the shields side. Her thoughts shifted away from practice to the night before. Taki had acted seriously odd. Okay the ninja woman was well known for her strange behaviour but this had just been over odd even for her, maybe she was missing something?

Maybe the woman had a thing for her, Sophitia stopped in mid flow. Her thought sounded stupid, why would someone have a thing for her? She wasn't happy about slapping Taki though it hadn't been a nice thing to do. She'd just felt so annoyed at the time, to the point she'd wanted to scream. She knew full well Taki liked to tease her sometimes.

She could still see the ninja's frustrated face as she'd pointed to the door. She shook the image away from her mind then sharply flung her self in a barrel roll. She heard the crackle of lightning as the shield hit the floor. Her weapon shot around again but this time it was met by another. A sharp blast of white lightning shot from her blade the force sent her rearing back across the ground. She jammed her boots in to the stadium's floor, she heard the screech of the metal souls and heels as she finally came to stop.

Her eyes shot up she was surprised to see the ninja woman was at the opposite end of the stadium looking at her with the same shocked expression. Sophitia stiffened. "What did you just do?" Taki eased her foot of the ground eyeing it. "That nearly ruined my boots. Do you know how many coins I'd have to cough up to repair these?" Sophitia eyed her. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Taki folded her arms this was a great start to the day Sophitia was still in a bad mood. She pushed the demonic blade back in to its scabbard. "I was trying to surprise you but you turned and your sword tip touched my blade" Sophitia raised an eyebrow at her remark then shook her head. "Well at least both of us aren't dead. Guess your theory was wrong." Taki grunted remembering her remark. She put both hands behind her back rolling her eyes. "Guess where both lucky" She sighed aloud trying to think of what to say next.

She had to try to string some apologetic sentence together to make up for her previous actions. Sophitia cocked her head to one side the same frustrated look was on the ninja's face again. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I slapped you" Taki put a hand through her hair. "It's okay, really… I deserved it" The blonde woman calmly sat down on the stadium floor then shook her head. "You didn't, I was just tried and frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you"

Taki walked calmly over to where the younger woman was sitting then sat her self down opposite her. "If someone woke me up I'd be very annoyed I don't blame you for lashing out. You were probably in the middle of a really good dream and I ruined it for you" Sophitia laughed slightly at Taki's remark. "Truth me I wasn't dreaming of anything special" She shook her head again. "Anyway it was mean of me, you were only trying to protect me" She looked straight in to the woman's brown eyes smiling. "Weren't you?"

Taki's gaze shifted away then back to her the ninja grinned. "Of cause, I just didn't want anything to happen to you" She was about to say more when the younger woman leaned over giving her a hug. Taki suddenly felt her own anger sweep over her, she was such an idiot she had just lied blindly and missed another chance to say something. She just wanted to bash her self over the head with a club. Sophitia felt the ninja tense in her arms. She was glad Taki couldn't see her face at this moment she knew the woman's words weren't true she could feel it. The ninja's eyes had also given away that she was hiding something.

8

Xianghua banged her fist angrily down on the roof tiles" That woman is hopeless!" Kilik folded his arms shaking his head. "I see she missed her chance again" He moved his gaze over to the still hugging pair bellow then sighed. "I was rooting for her. I thought she'd be able to cough up the truth" Xianghua stiffened. "Yeah so was I, but she's just so…ah makes me want to choke her" She turned to her brother who shrugged. "Well it's certain she's set the ball in motion though" Xianghua raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Kilik smiled slightly. "I just got the impression from Sophitia body language that she caught on that something is really a miss" Xianghua looked over at hugging pair then back to him "Well I hope she's ready for this, I mean if she's not this whole affair is going to break their friendship in half" Her brother shook his head. "It would be a sad end to a very beautiful friendship if you ask me" Xianghua leaned back. "I just hope they can work this one out"

8

Mina walked slowly up the Chinese steps she stopped sharply and leaning down breathing in deeply. How many more of these did she have to go up? She could feel the sweat running down her face, and the dull ache in her legs. She turned slightly seeing the lizard man closing in behind her, he walked up a couple of steps then stopped. "You look exhausted would you like me to carry you?"

Mina looked up sharply meeting Aeons green eyes. "Get lost!" Aeon eyed the young girl for a moment then shrugged. "Fine your loss, might I add there's another hundred steps before we get to the top of the royal villa" Mina looked at him. "Why are we taking this impossible road again?" Aeon eyed her. "Because it's better that I don't get spotted by the royal guard. They know my face very well and once we reach the top of these steps things won't be a problem" Mina pulled up her hands. "Won't be a problem there's a huge wall up there and we have to climb over it!"

A clawed hand shot over her mouth. Aeon pulled back his lips exposing his teeth. "If you don't keep your voice down we won't get near the wall. Don't you know this place is crawling with guards" Mina slapped his hand away. "Okay I'll be quite but I still think this is stupid, you could have used the front door" She breathed in again. "I mean it's not as if Xianghua would set the Royal lynch mob on you"

Aeon coughed. "Yeah right, I beat her up captured her. Then threw her in a dark cold cell and let Ivy beat her around daily. I doubt she'd want to see my face any time soon" He slapped a hand on the Mina shoulder. "That's why your going to be the first face she looks at" Mina yanked his hand from her shoulder" You liar, I thought you told you couldn't remember thing's that happened in your past!"

Aeon leaned forward" I can't remember them only piece's here and there and what Sophitia told me!" Mina's staff poked his chest. "You're an idiot!" Aeon growled. "I'm an idiot, well it take's one to know one!" Mina slammed her staff end in to the stone. "How's about I give you another scar on your snout to go with the one you already have?"

Aeon flicked out his tongue. "Yeah well how's about I rip out your spine little girl." Mina stamped her boot in to ground. "Don't call me that you lame ass bast…" A cold point hit the back of her neck. Three long spear ends appeared in front of her eyes each taking position at each side of her neck. She gulped slowly turning there were five units of guards surrounding them. She put a hand waving "Hi there nice day where having don't you think?"

The next moment caused tension as the head guard turned to eye up Aeon. He slowly smiled. "What do we have here an ugly looking reptile with a scar on his snout. Seems to me like Aeon Calcos has walked his stupid ugly ass right on to our door step men!" There was a sharp laugher from the other guards. The head guard smirked eyeing up Mina. "Oh and look at this a little girl who's trespassing. I wonder if she's Aeon's bit on the side"

Mina slowly pulled her staff gripping it hard. "Don't call me a little girl" She flicked her blade up. "Or else!" The head guard laughed. "Oh and what are you going to do to me little girl. Beat me up, give me pain tear me a new spleen perhaps?" Mina narrowed her gaze. "All of the following plus ram my fist so far down your throat that you choke" She felt the heat in her hand as well as the sharp lightning bolts as they started to spark from her enchanted blade.

She heard Aeon's sword scrap the ground, she smiled at the guard. "How's about you run away before we really hurt you" She paused meeting the head guard's eyes. "And another thing I'm not Aeon's bit on the side." Aeon half closed his eyes as a bolt of white light flashed shot up where Mina was standing. All five guards surrounding the young girl were thrown backward. He pulled out his shield, why hadn't she just explained the situation and who they were meeting? He turned sharply smashing both guards down on ether side of him, this was just turning in to another very difficult day.

8

Xianghua slowly sipped back the tea she put her thin sword on her lap then poured more tea for her brother. "It's a shame Sophitia and Taki have gone I was enjoying there company" Kilik picked up his tea. "They'll be back soon enough or we'll meet them before we know it" He turned sharply to the sound of the other guards running through the corridor towards them.

Fifteen of them pulled to a halt in side the room they were followed by fifteen others who were trying to desperately to hold two people. Both were kicking and screaming as they put chains and locks on them. Xianghua raised an eyebrow. "Want to tell me what this is all about?" The first guard stepped forward. Judging from the state of him and the rest of his unit they'd been a horrible battle. She paused "Where's your commander?"

The man breathed out heavily. "In the infirmary he's been really badly hurt" He paused throwing a long red bladed staff on the ground. "The young woman we caught took nearly ten of our best units. As for the lizard man he just wouldn't stop we've had to use the heaviest chains to chain him up" He threw a shield and short sword on the floor then breathed in. "Here are both their weapons"

Xianghua put down the tea she eyed the weapons her eye seemed to slip a gaze on the long bladed staff. It looked very familiar as did the sword and shield. "Please show me the prisoners" She watched them pull a young woman harshly to the ground. Her long brown hair flew past as she pulled up her head growling. "You people are idiots. Just wait till I get free then I'm going to knock you all in to the middle of next week!" Xianghua eyed the woman in shock. "Seung Mina?"

Mina looked up sharply. "Xianghua long time no see" Xianghua slowly kneeled down in front of her smiling. "You always seem to get your self in to these mess's Mina" She laughed slightly. "Who's your other friend?" Aeon eyed Mina as he was dragged forward. She had a horrible opportunity to say he was not my friend, he was jailbait. He paused thinking it over. His head was suddenly shoved forward to meet Xianghua's gaze. She paused eyeing him then turned to Mina who was silent. "Aeon Calcos what in the hell is he's doing here?"

Xianghua pulling out her long thin blade running it across the lizard mans armour. Mina lowered her gaze it would be so easy to just get rid of the annoying lizard man. She breathed out heavily but it was wrong to think such things. "He's with me, I have an obligation and he's helping me" Xianghua seemed to stutter. "Helping you… him helping you?" Aeon Calcos felt the lock being taken from his jaw he looked at Xianghua. He felt a sharp pain in his head, he pulled up his chained clawed hand putting it on his snout while running his clawed fingers across the scar. A memory slowly washed over him.

8

Aeon smashed his way in to the bathhouse the screams of men dieing out side could be heard. He could smell smoke from the house's being set alight. He could also hear the thundering of horse's as there hoofs pounded through the streets. The sound of demon axes shaking the earth hit his ears. He smiled oh how he loved it when his plans worked out. Best of all transport over the sea was going to be easy thousands of supply ships were docked in the ports which was an added bonus. Once he got his hands on the girl it would be a perfect end to a perfect day.

He hit the final door smashing in the wood. The screams of women came as he knocked it though. The girls and young ladies ran in to the changing rooms closing them sharply as he walked through. He pulled put his sword walking past the swimming pool. "Come out come out where ever you are little warrior girl! I know you're here somewhere, one of my men saw you leap in here from the back garden" He paused. "What's wrong afraid of fighting me, scared I might win?"

He hit the water with his clawed foot then lashed his tail out. "Come on out you coward!" A sharp cold point hit his neck as a sweet voice broke the quiet. "You do mock me lizard man only people born of the evil seed are cowards" Aeon smiled. "Ah I finally got your attention little warrior girl, about time" He pulled up his shield turning around.

A very small girl stood in front of him with short dark hair and brown eyes. She wore a white headband, which was covered in gold patterns. The white jacket she wore was much the same, flowers patterns covered the shoulders and gold embroidered the rims. She had a small top, which was black although gold patterns could be seen. She wore shorts, which were white. Blue fire patterns streamed up the leg much the same as on her jacket sleeves and she wore a small pair of white shoes.

In her hand was a beautiful sword. Its thin blade shone in the dawn's light its golden hilt had a flowing ribbons, which swayed with the gentle breeze. Aeon's grin widened. "Well that is a pretty sword your holding little warrior" The young girl slowly moved in to attacking position" I am a royal guard of the Ming Emperor and my sword is my soul" Aeon smirked. "Fine then you wont mind me taking it from your beaten fingers"

The young girl laughed and twirled the blade. "You lizard men are all talk" Aeon stepped forward. "True but I'm not your average lizard man" He roared pulling back his short sword. "I like to act" He smashed the shield sharply out hitting the girl's face, which caused her to step back. Her sword came our sharply hitting his weapon. He flicked it away with the short swords end. "Testy aren't we warrior girl?"

The girl leapt up trying to kick him but her foot smashed in to his shield instead. Aeon dodged as she swept the sword forward while leaping and bounding. "Very nice style little girl shame you have no real power to back it up" He kicked her harshly in the stomach. The girl was sent flying back across the floor, but flipped herself back up thrusting the blade of her weapon forward. She then began to dance her lethal display hitting his shield over and over again. The sparks lit up the water of the swimming pool.

Aeon looked at his weapons as he leapt back. The girl was far quicker than him. A sword seemed to come out of know where his shield was struck away harshly. A sharp pain hit him across the face and another hit his chest as he crashed to the floor. He saw her land near by he pulled him self up slowly. He could feel a coldness near his mouth, he put his clawed hand up a slow trickle of blood was dripping from the side of his snout. He growled hearing the girl laugh. "Your strength is much lizard man but your power makes you slow"

He turned sharply snarling then ran forward. The girl was surprised by his attack she leaped upwards. He grabbed her legs then slammed her down back first on the edge of the pool he heard her cry out in agony. He watched her put up her weapon hand desperately trying to swing her sword. He sharply stamped on her hand pushing his claws in to her palm. The weapon was thrown from her fingers it slid across the floor coming to halt near by. He smiled grabbing her and shaking her meanly. He felt her free leg as it tried to kick his hand so he shook her again but far more violently.

"I'll kill you monster!"

Her words met his ears but he ignored them turning to the swimming pool. "I've heard you humans can only breath so long under water then you start to drown" The girl looked up sharply. He looked down smiling. "My kind can be down underwater for much longer" He shook the girl again. "So how's about a swim little warrior?"

He leapt forward shoving the girl head first into the water then jumped in himself. The water wasn't very deep but it'd do, he grabbed the girl with both hands shoving her down. He watched as she thrashed and bubbles hit the surface. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her out by it so her face met his. "Is that nice want some more?" The girl coughed trying to free her lungs of water, he shoved her under again but pushed her down even further under. He felt her body start to panic as her thrashing became more intense. He laughed enjoying the girls panic.

8

Aeon felt a hand slap him, his memory melted away as he turned to Xianghua who was looking annoyed. She growled then shouted "Explain your self now!" He eyed the girl feeling a deep pain in side. How could he have done such a thing as drowning the young girl, it was so evil and wrong? He breathed in. "I'm helping Mina she needs to find the secret entrance to the ninja temple, and I know the way" Xianghua looked to her brother then back again. "

You sound different Aeon. Your voice sounds more human" She paused then eyed him. "I ought to kill you were you stand, but there's something in the back of my mind tells me that something's happened to you which I don't know about" Aeon lowered his head. "Please do as you must my life isn't worth much. I only ask that you let me save my friend first. Then I'll return to your palace and you can kill me how ever you see fit" Xianghua turned sharply to Mina. "Friend who's he talking about?"

Mina shook her head "Sophitia he wanted to help me save her and Taki" Xianghua stuttered. "What in the hell is going on here? This whole thing is whacked, I have one of my best friends in the same room as Aeon Calcos! "Kilik stepped forward. "Easy now sister just let these two explain them selves fully. I'm sure they have a good explanation" He eased the short sword away from Aeon's chest then turned to Mina. "Now from the beginning tell as what's going on"

8

Sophitia felt a wave of sickness she leaned over the ship almost throwing up again. She was normally at her worst on ships. The sea air just went to her head and the constant lunging of the boat didn't help. She put her hand on her face groaning. A large hand came in to view. She turned slightly a large bulky man was standing to her right, he smiled. "How's about you come down below to my room? I've got something that will make you feel better"

Sophitia eyed him then scowled. "Go away I don't want to have sex with you" The man reared up in annoyed. "Hey a pretty thing like your self shouldn't turn down a stud like me. I'm all man who can give you all pleasure" Sophitia narrowed her eyes "All idiot more like" He turned to her slamming his fist in to the wood near her hand. "What did you call me woman?"

Sophitia breathed in. "What'd I'd call you, let me remember, idiot, moron, person who's crowding my personal space while I'm trying to throw my guts up" He sharply grabbed her hand. "Cute little blonde warrior with a feisty temper I like that it's such turn on!" Sophitia narrowed her gaze. "Please Let go off my hand. I don't want to have to hurt you" He pulled up smiling squeezing her hand tighter. "I'd like to see that" He grinned then burst in to a fit of laughter.

Taki pulled up the herbal tea, it was warm but not boiling just right for someone who was feeling sea sick. She walked on to the deck smiling a sudden bang caused her to turn around. She watched as a huge man rolled across the deck landing close to her feet. She raised an eyebrow as the man slowly stumbled to get up. He growled looking over at who had hit him.

With a roar he ran at the young blonde woman who threw her shield at him. The weapon spun hitting him full force in the face then spun back to it owner who caught it. He was thrown in to the ships side, groaning in agony he fell to his knees. Taki put her foot on to his back before he could stand again. He turned his one good eye gazing up at her in surprise.

Taki shook her head" She gets really cranky. I think you'd better leave before she really starts to get angry because she'll break every bone in your body" She shoved her foot down on his back causing his face to hit the floor" Or I'll really hurt you in ways you can't imagine, so take your pick" The man pulled up sharply running from the lower half of the ship on to the upper deck. Taki watched him go then made her way over to where Sophitia was standing.

The young woman suddenly let go of her shield, which hit the wooden floor with a crash. She spun around the horrible sounds of her loosing her lunch were heard. Taki gently rubbed her back then leaned over to meet the younger woman's gaze" Here drink this it might ease your stomach a little" Sophitia took the mug she took a drink from it a grimace crossed her face.

Taki smiled. "I know it taste's horrible but it'll help. They say the more horrible the medicine taste's the more good it will do you" Sophitia finished the mug. "I just hope it makes me feel better. My stomach feels like Monday morning in Tartarus" Taki leaned against the ships side then put her hand on the younger woman's arm "Come and lie down"

Sophitia groaned. "I don't want to lie down I'll just start to feel sick again" Taki squeezed gently "Just lie down, you can lie on me I'll keep you up right so you can sleep and we can lie under the canopy I've made. Sophitia eyed the ninja, she tried to think about the situation but the light feeling in her head just made her shove her thoughts away.

She nodded to the ninja. She wanted to sleep and at the moment she didn't care how. Taki watched the blonde put her weapons to one side of the shaded canopy then lay her self back on her. Taki made sure the young woman was propped up right and that her head was lying on her left shoulder. She smiled watching Sophitia drift off in to a deep slumber. She stroked her blonde hair gently then turned her attention to the sky watching the birds fly past. It was only a matter of time before they reached the Japanese shore.

8

Xianghua paced around the room for the second time, she didn't like the story she'd just heard one bit. She stopped sharply turned to Seung Mina "I don't believe this. How come you didn't fill me about Aeon Calcos getting his soul back?" Mina sighed "I felt it would be wrong since you hate him and he doesn't have a very good reputation around here" She paused then stepped forward "I had no idea that I'd be taking a journey with him" Xianghua stiffened then slapped her hand on her head "This is all so crazy. Sophitia and Taki walking in to a death trap and your tagging along with an ex leader of the dark army. Who's managed to get his soul back?"

Kilik smiled nodding at Mina "Sounds interesting to me" He winked at the young woman who smiled back at him. Xianghua suddenly barged in front of him blocking Mina out of sight "What do you propose we do with Aeon Calcos?" Kilik put up a hand modestly "Let him go the poor guys spent the last two hours in a cold cell. He has a mission to for fill and whether we like it or not he has to finish it before we pass judgment" His sister looked at him "I don't believe it, this guy's right under our nose and we have to let him go!"

Seung Mina stood and shook her head "I need him to help me I can't do it any other way. I can't stand him ether I look at him and know that thousands have died under his hand but Sophitia has faith in him and I have to trust both her and her family's judgement." Mina raised an eyebrow "Are you planning to take him in once the journeys over?"

Xianghua sighed "I can't say, at this moment I have to know for sure if he's good or not" She pulled her weapon up twirling it "This mean's I'll have to send someone along with you to know for sure" Mina shook her head "I don't think that's necessary." Xianghua slammed her hand down hard on to the table "Trust me I don't want have to send any one along with you, but I have to know that he's safe and that he's not pulling any acts because if he's the same Aeon I met he'll turn on you" She breathed out heavily "If so I'll make sure he dies there and then"

She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder "Why don't I go with these two I can ensure Mina's safety and if Calcos has truly changed you'll here it from the horse's mouth when I return" Xianghua eyed him for a moment then nodded "That sounds like a good idea. I'd much rather send you than one of the soldiers"

8

Taki moved slowly through the woodland, she'd gone down this same path a million times before but today something didn't seem right. She sharply kicked one of the trees with the back of her foot then pushed both hands through her hair. Her gaze moved to Sophitia who was sitting quietly near by. She hadn't said much after their trip over the sea and she didn't seem all that interested in what was going on around her ether.

Sophitia slowly glanced up from where she was sitting "Is something wrong?" Taki folded both arms "Yes you, will you get up from there and take a look around?" Sophitia raised an eyebrow "Why?" Taki grunted in annoyance "Because I need you to. Unless you fancy putting your boot in the nearest foot crusher" The younger woman gave her a look then stood up. She turned eyeing the ground "What are we looking for? Some kind of rope of string or a swinging log, that sends you to Tartarus if you step on the branch that sets it off?"

Taki turned gazing at her "A swinging log that rings a bell. I knew someone who liked to use them as a killing trademark" She laughed aloud "It was really odd a ninja who could kill demons with one. She used to stick swords in the end of the log so it gutted them on contact" Sophitia looked at her blankly then turned away eyeing the ground.

Taki could feel something bothering the younger woman she put her foot down as to block Sophitia's view. She waited until the blonde looked up at her "So where do you know that trap from? You told me your people preferred brute force and catapults?" Sophitia turned away from the ninja she wasn't in the mood to spill old memories. She just wanted to get to the temple, she tapped her foot on the ground. The ninja's voice cut through her thoughts "Are you alright Sophitia?"

Sophitia signed aloud "I'm just really tried. I've had villagers come up to me the whole day trying to sell me jewellery or rice" She heard the ninja laugh softly behind her. The taller woman suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist. Taki squeezed the younger woman gently she heard her gasp in surprise. She smiled then breathed in the smell of her hair "It's because you don't look like you're from around here. And besides they where probably trying to sell you jewellery because they thought it'd make you look even more beautiful. As for rice it common for them to try to sell it anyone in sight"

She smiled to her self then ran her hand across over Sophitia's" You get used to it after a while. I've lived here most of my life so you can imagine how its been for me" She felt the younger woman squirm slightly but she kept her arms wrapped around her. She wasn't going to let her go just yet, she wanted to savour the moment.

Sophitia could feel the ninja breathing in her ear she moved her gaze slightly trying to focus on Taki's eyes. She could see them moving in content almost drifting in a trance not something she'd ever seen before. She found her self-moving nervously, the ninja didn't seem to want to let her go at all. She wasn't ready for this type of contact at all. A sudden panic over took her she liked it.

She kicked her self mentally then grabbed the ninja hands trying to pry her loose. The dark haired woman pulled away in surprised. She turned to face her not tearing her eyes away from the brown gaze "What's with you?" Taki pulled up a hand "What…I've hugged you before what's the problem?" Sophitia narrowed her gaze" Oh you are just so…. Uh!"

Taki slowly folded her arms. I'm just what?" Sophitia ran her hand through her hair in frustration." Leave me alone!" She took a step back but before she could step any further the ninja stepped forward grabbing both of her shoulders pulling her forward. She could feel the taller woman hands gently grasping her upper arms. She found her self-transfixed on the dark brown gaze, which stared back at her in a mesmerized fashion.

Taki could feel the tension it was in the air all around them. She could feel Sophitia twitching under her grasp she found herself trying to let go but just not wanting to. She knew she'd just made a fool of herself while probably scaring the younger woman at the same time. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves then spoke slowly "I'm… so… what?"

Sophitia felt embarrassed and nervous she could feel her own heart thumbing in her rib cage. She swallowed slightly then tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere but she found she couldn't. The brown eyes just seemed to stare at her, she just couldn't break away from them she could feel herself getting lost in them. What in Tartarus was wrong with her?

She'd looked in to these eyes a thousands times before felt these hands before. She'd even had this woman stitch up her bloody wounds why was this different? She suddenly felt the ninja's hands slip away. The taller woman laughed hysterically for a moment then spoke in a half hearted tone "I'm to much in your face right I mean you're tried and you need to rest." Sophitia watched her pace for a moment then look over at the woodland "We can find somewhere to sleep. I know a nice patch near by it's not far from here" Sophitia watched the taller woman walk away.

She could feel a deep emotional turmoil going on deep down inside her. It didn't feel good at all it made her feel almost sick to the stomach. It was like her own feelings were starting to betray her, which really scared her. She walked forward slowly following the ninja.

8

Kilik watched the setting sun, he turned to watch the waves as they crashed down the huge boats side. The Chinese sailors ran past him going about their business. He turned to Mina and Aeon Calcos who were sitting near by, each at opposite sides of the boat nether where speaking to each other or even looking up. He signed he was tried of the silence it was starting to annoy him.

He paced up towards them then sat him self down next to the attractive young woman who was eyeing up her weapon. Her brown blue hinted gaze seemed to drift over him. He smiled admiring her for a second then spoke "You know you don't have to sit so far away from him" Mina seemed to study him for a moment then turned back to her weapon "I don't like him!"

Kilik put a hand on his chest "Yeah I know you don't but it's not very nice to ignore him. I mean if he has really changed and he has got feelings you could really be hurting them" Mina glared at him then shook her head "I doubt he has any feelings. It's probably just an act to turn heads" Kilik smiled putting a hand on his chin "Sophitia doesn't think so" Mina grunted, "Sophitia is very kind but she can be naive at times"

Kilik put a hand on her back "I think she's led you to believe that. Sophitia seems to have a thing about acting naive when she knows actually what's going on" Mina pulled out her sharpening stone and scrapped it across her staffs long blade "Oh and you're an expert on Sophitia, next you're going to tell me that Taki has immense emotional depth." Kilik burst in to a fit of laugher he turned grinned "Perhaps she has but personally I couldn't tell. She seems to keep herself to herself"

Mina knew it was her turn to laugh, "You noticed that to?" Kilik nodded "Oh yes it's very hard to tell what's she thinking or even feeling" He put his hand up "If you didn't know her you be fooled in to thinking she's very unfeeling" Mina shook her head then turned her attention back the blade of her staff. Kilik turned his attention to Aeon the lizard man was sitting crossed legged cleaning his sword. He didn't seem be paying any attention to ether of them. Kilik slammed his staff on the deck causing him to look up "Hey don't you want to come over here?"

Aeon grunted ignoring him then carried on cleaning his weapon. Kilik folded his arms "Aren't you hungry? I have some food you might like" Aeon gazed up "No" he placed his sword to his side then begin to work on his shield. He didn't care for this young man at the moment. He knew the only reason Kilik was here was to make sure he didn't hurt Mina and to finish him off if things got ugly. He watched the young man stand up and walk toward him. He put his clawed hand through the shield straps keeping his eye fixed on the young mans weapon.

Kilik pulled out a small bag from his sack and put it in front of the lizard mans face "Its cooked fish you might like it" He watched the lizard mans eyes move questioningly. Aeon spoke slowly "Is this some kind of peace offering?" Kilik smiled "You could say that, you've been locked in cell for almost a whole day" The lizard man eyed him then slowly took the bag from his hand he put it down on his right side. Kilik sat down in front of him, he turned eyeing Mina "It's a shame you guys don't get along" Aeon flicked out his tongue "I don't like her she annoys me, and she wont listen to me"

Kilik leaned back "You know if you give her chance you might find you like her. I mean she's seems like a very thoughtful young woman" His comment was answered with a laugh from the lizard man who put pointed at Mina "Thoughtful you got to be kidding. I've seen food that's more thoughtful than her" Kilik shrugged "I find her thoughtful and very attractive"

Aeon eyed the young man for a moment then grinned, "I agree with the attractive part, but thoughtful no way" He took his hand out from his shield straps and traced his claw around the shields edge absentmindedly. Kilik pulled out a bottle from his pack Aeon eyed it "Is that Sake?" Kilik took a long gulp then offered him the bottle "You want some?"

Aeon smirked "Sure I've never had it before" He took the bottle then opened his jaws letting the liquid pour in. He stopped sharply coughing, he quickly gave the bottle back" That's strong a bit to strong for my liking" Kilik laughed and patted his shoulder "Your friend Sophitia really like's this stuff. She says it gives her an up lifting feeling" Aeon sniggered "Up lifting feeling it makes me want to cough" He laughed aloud but stopped short as Mina sharply sat herself down next to Kilik. She smiled looking at them both "What was that about Sake? Does one of you have a bottle of it on you? I love that stuff"

8

Sophitia rolled her bedroll further up her shoulders. The warm fire burning away behind her but it seemed to give no warmth or comfort it just seemed make her feel even more restless. She turned again in frustration trying to get comfortable. Taki hadn't said a thing since they'd started walking again she'd kept ahead. Even when they had settled down to sleep the ninja had moved herself to the opposite side of the fire.

Sophitia pulled her sword further up to her chest then turned slightly hearing Taki murmur something in her seemingly restless sleep. She listened trying to make sense of it. She pulled her self up in to a sitting position then crawled over to where the ninja was sleeping. She eyed the dark haired woman who suddenly turned over in her sleep, her half murmured words suddenly made sense.

Sophitia leaned closer she'd heard her name. She found her self-leaning even closer to the ninja until she was almost touching Taki's face with her own. She didn't break away from her position. She couldn't believe the earlier events, they had been very hard to take in. She put a hand through her hair pushing her fridge back. Did this woman really fancy her? Was it really possible?

Everything she'd witnessed was just pointing to the obvious. She leaned back sighing she wasn't used to this type of situation her life had always been so clean cut. She pulled up her sword eyeing it then looked up to the stars. She ran her index finger up the blade and closed her eyes. It felt stupid praying to her gods but she just couldn't think of anything else to do.

She breathed in heavily before speaking in a whisper "I don't ask much of you. I know you sent me to destroy Soul Edge and it was part of my destiny to destroy it. Is this part of my destiny? Is this woman part of my future? Please give me a sign something, anything just so I know?"

She opened her eyes looking up at the stars she found herself feeling annoyed. They were still as silent as stars and no whispers were coming to her ears. She growled under her breath "What do I have to beseech you? Or are you just to busy to hear my plea?"

She heard the ninja shuffle again her gaze moved across the sky "Fine be that way Hephaestus" She turned with out thinking slamming herself in to a sleeping position next to the ninja who grunted slightly. She lay still for a moment trying to focus her thoughts but found her self slowly closed her eyes and drifting off in to a deep sleep.

Taki opened one eye she felt her hair move from a breeze she'd been in a shallow sleep for some time. She growled twitching an eyebrow she'd hoped not to lie somewhere where the wind could get to her through the trees. She shuffled slightly maybe it was Sophitia moving around. She put her hand down but stopped feeling something soft. She snapped both eyes open.

She almost found her self leaping out of her skin. Sophitia was sleeping right in front of her she looked down at what she had her hand on. It was the blonde's hair her fingers were touching the pony tail end. She shot a glance up at Sophitia's sleeping face what the hell was going on?

She eyed the younger woman then closed her eyes trying to concentrate "How the hell did you end up on my side? I thought you wouldn't come near me after I scared you earlier" She knew the younger woman wasn't listening to her whispering, she was in a very deep sleep. Taki shook her head she really felt at a loss for what was going on. She found her self staring at the blonde's angelic face, perhaps it wasn't worth trying figure out what was happening and just go with it. She slowly put her hand through the blonde hair while smiling to herself then closed her eyes.

8

Mina opened her eyes, she groaned and pulled her head up from the table. She turned to see Kilik near by. She could feel a thumping in her head the feeling of a hangover. She turned hearing someone behind her. A clawed hand moved a mug of water in to her eye view, she turned sharply "Where are we?" Aeon folded his arms "Where in a bar not the ships bar might I add the Japanese docking ports one" He watched Mina groan "What happened?"

Aeon smiled at her "You and Kilik started drinking in the ships bar and you both got very drunk" Mina pulled her self up she felt a sharp pain her eyes turned to her arm which had a bandage on it "What… the?" Aeon's grinned at her "And you caused a brawl you insulted one of the captains crew man" He paused "Any off this coming back to you?"

Mina put her head in her hands "Nothings come back. I feel like something about to come up though" She heard the lizard man laugh, "Well you and Kilik managed to beat up and knock out everyone out in the bar" He put a clawed hand on the table "The boat came in to dock you two just waltzed in to this bar and talked about your adventures until you were so drunk you passed out your selves"

Mina slowly stood up but felt her body shudder "We have to leave Sophitia Taki" She was sharply pushed back down on to the stool. "You're not going anywhere Mina. You and Kilik are wasted. I'm betting nether of you can walk and if you do you'll just throw up. I have bucked you both a room" He pulled her hand open and placed a key in it "You're in the first room to your right"

Mina eyed him "You could have killed as…you could have run away. You didn't I don't understand" The lizard man turned away from her "Perhaps this might prove to you that the Aeon Calcos you once met is dead" He walked away slowly heading towards the bars door "I have to go and do a few things I'll be back later"

8

Aeon walked the Japanese streets he breathed in deeply, then pulled out the object he'd been hiding in side his armour front. He turned in to a corner ignoring the surprised stares of the local villagers. He sat him self down on a wooden box folding his legs then opened his hand revealing what he'd been hiding. It was a small potion bottle filled with glowing blue liquid, it had a note wrapped around it.

He had watched Mina drop it when she was half drunk. She'd been complaining that it was something for Sophitia and that she had to give it to her when they all met up again. He pulled the note free and opened it, He cursed slightly. It was written in Japanese not a language he was used to reading, he could only speak it to an existent. If this was for Sophitia who ever wrote it was an idiot since she couldn't speak Japanese let alone understand it, he tried to read the text.

_Dear Sophitia._

_Here is something for you might be interested in. I heard about your friend Aeon Calcos. Very sad how someone could be freed from Soul Edges powers yet not have human form and be stuck with the mind of soul of who he was, but have the body of a lizard man general._

_This is a concoction that changes the form of things. An example is if you put it on a sword it will become a staff. The same goes for a man could be turned in to a monster but in Aeons case he'll become him self, the man he was. The effects only last twelve hours but it will give him a taste of who he once used to be and it might make him a lot happier._

_Don't pass this potion or its recipe on to Mina once you get it. She'll just go and do something stupid with it, you know what she's like. Give it Taki though she might have a use for it. Unless that is she's already got it._

_I hope you'll drop by my Tavern again sometime. Your company was most unique and wonderful and I love your cooking, I'll pour you some Chinese's tea or Sake and we'll talk about your adventures. You might be able to help me out with finding a spell or way to stop the Tanegashima rifle with a sword._

_Before I forget to tell you Taki has a thing for you. Okay so you're asking how do I know this, I saw the way she looks at you. Mina's doesn't seem to spot it and claims there's nothing between ether of you. Ether because she's doesn't see it or because she knows and doesn't want to say because Taki's told her to be quite._

_Mitsurugi_

Aeon pulled up the note again reading the last line a second time over. He shook his head he'd never seen anything going on between Taki and Sophitia. He pushed the thought aside then wrapped the note back up putting it back under his chest plate. He turned his attention to the bottle, he opened it with his thump claw. Then put a drop on his hand he waited quietly.

He growled nothing was happening it was obvious the samurai couldn't mix potions. He stopped short feeling a pain in his finger, he watched the claws recede back in to his fingers and the scales fade away to reveal skin. He laughed aloud the potion really worked. He watched it travel up his arm all his scales vanish. He grinned to him self as his whole arm became human again. Oh how he was going to enjoy this, he was going to go have some fun.

8

Kilik opened his eyes wearily, he groaned feeling his hang over. He slowly pulled him self up and glanced around, he was in a small bedroom. He turned slightly he was surprised to see Mina fully clothed dozing right next to him. He leaned over the young woman shaking her slightly "Mina you awake?"

The young woman moaned slightly "Leave me alone I'm sleeping" Kilik smiled at her "I thought we where in the bar" She shuffled slightly "We where I dragged you in here and put the covers over you" Kilik grinned, " That's very sweet of you, I must have been heavy" Mina eyed him "Hardly try dragging Rock, it took me Sophitia and Taki to pull him of the floor when he passed out drunk. The guy weighs a ton"

She paused shaking her head "Nearly broke my back dragging that guy to his room. I'm betting Mitsurugi was giving him extra strong beer just to see how much it would take before he passed out" Kilik put a hand on his chin "How much did it take?"

Mina rolled over on to her back "Put it like this the table was filled with empty beer mugs and Taki who'd been having a drinking match with him was just drunk herself" She paused scowling "Oh and when she's drunk she just makes a total idiot of herself" She heard Kilik laugh aloud he turned smiling "Oh I wish I'd been there to see that!"

Mina turned surprised "Trust me it wasn't that exiting more like embarrassing. Mitsurugi was loving every moment of It" Kilik eyed her "I think I met that guy once. He's a samurai general right?" Kilik watched her nod, he sat him self up grinning, "My trainer the Edge Master took much pride in watching me beat him up. He was showing me the rods true power as a final test and that guy was just in the right place at the right time" He heard the young woman burst in to a fit of laughter. She pulled her self over so their eyes met while flicking her fridge back at the same time "Now that must have been funny"

Kilik leaned forward until he was almost touching her face "It was most enjoyable to watch a samurai warrior crawl away like a dog with his tail between his legs" There was a moment of silence between them. He smiled enjoying the view "So does a woman like you have a loving guy waiting for you when you get home?"

Mina smile faded she turned on to her back "No" Her words were short and sharp. She turned away from him again "I don't have much luck when it comes to men. They ether run away or their duties are more important than I am" Kilik pushed his black hair back from his face "You're such a beautiful young woman I'm surprised you don't have men lined up at your door"

Mina narrowed her gaze "Men prefer woman who will give them lots of children and who will be house bound. They don't like women warriors who are just as good as them in battle" She shuffled in annoyance "Hell I can't even get a job as Chilli San coast guard because I'm a woman. I've done everything and more to prove my self. Its not fare!"

She slammed her staffs blade harshly in to the bad frames side. She could feel her self seething she felt Kilik hand on her shoulder "That's not fare" His words were calm and gentle. She turned eyeing him as he swung his weapon slightly with his free hand "Did the guy who's in love with you leave you for his duties?"

Mina pulled the blade out off the wood " He doesn't love me he never did. He just loves his Coast guard job which I can never be part off because I'm a woman. Can't believe I wasted my life waiting for him to return to Chilli San so I could get married to him!" She growled then slammed the blade back in to the bed frame "He can go drown for all I care!" She put her hand across her chest in silence trying to hold back her tears. She suddenly felt both Kilik's hands on her back. He rubbed her gently "That man's a fool to walk away from such a beautiful woman as your self. One who so full of life and adventurer"

Mina blinked in surprise at his words. This was the first time she'd heard anyone compliment her for who she was in ages. Up till now she'd though the man's compliments had been all just part of his personality. She hadn't thought for five seconds that he'd speak to her out of being honest and that he actually thought something of her. Even had respect for her.

She turned over silently to look at him. He was a very handsome man, his dark brown hair was pulled back in a long pony tail which went just over his shoulders. His fridge hung down both side of his face and he had a rather old looking scar on the right side of his face. His dark brown eyes seemed to burn brightly as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

He was a well-muscled man who wore no shirt only a beautiful crystal strap with huge glowing colour stones on it. His trousers were red with blue patterns wrapping around one of the legs, which were also wrapped in to a belt that went around his waist. His dark blue shoes were wrapped up white ninja bandages.

A long back robe hung from his trousers it had the same blue patterns as the belt. He had a long hanging robe which hung from his trousers it was bursting with red patterns. He also wore metal arm guards which went right up to his elbows. Mina turned fully over till she was face to face with him, she smiled enjoying the view. Kilik could feel the Mina's pain lifting he gentle ran his finger across the pillows which she was using to lie her head on. The young woman seemed to watch his finger for a second then placed her hand on his. Kilik found himself gazing in to her eyes.

Mina eyed the warrior's hand she ran her two fingers over his knuckles "So is there a girl waiting for you back home?" Kilik grinned wickedly "Only my sister but she's my family and she'll get a guy of her own someday" He paused then looked straight in to Mina's eyes "I don't care for girls anyway I prefer strong women" He wanted to say more but found himself stopping in mid flow. He really admired this woman but was he doing the right thing by chatting her up?

She'd just come out of a relationship. A very painful one by the sounds of it. He could be taking advantage of this weakness she could also be unhappy and just want comfort and friendship not love. He pulled back putting his foot on the floorboard breaking the silence "I ought to get up" Her hand suddenly thrust out pushing him sharply back down she seemed to look at him in a hurt fashion. Her words were full of discontent "Don't leave, please stay!"

Kilik eyed her for a moment then sat back down. He breathed in heavily "My apologises, I don't mean to chat you up. I mean you're a very beautiful woman it's wrong of me to take advantage of you. I mean you've just come out of such a terrible relationship" He slowly tried to stand up but was pushed down again. He eyed her this time with even more surprise. Mina eyed the bed sheets "I had no relationship the whole thing was joke can't you see that?"

Kilik shook his head "He might still love you" Mina grunted, "He doesn't love me, he loves his job" Kilik leaned over to meet her lowered gaze "You may just be heart broken. I don't want you to use me to get back at him and not really love me if it came to that" She grabbed his hand cursing under breath. He stopped still there was something important she was about to say and he stayed still waiting for her to speak.

Mina felt a tear trickle down her cheek it had been so long coming. She slowly ran her thump across Kilik hand "I wasn't brought up to spite people. My father used to curse me for speaking of such things. He never believed vengeance was worth it, he was right. I remember defeating Ivy Valentine on the burning castle in the outer realm. After I'd maimed her for life I couldn't bring my self to finish her off. I felt empty and lost My whole hated of her wasn't worth it, all it did was give me a terrible burdened which tried to eat in to me a little more ever day"

"Hwang is just same he became a burden I couldn't bear. I wasted so much time waiting, wanting but nothing ever came. All my life I've been picked on insulted, mocked and taunted for what I am and what I do" She could feel the tears streaming down her face "I just wanted to be loved to be given reconciliation for who I am. I love friendships but they're never enough"

She buried her face in his hand "You're the first guy I've met that actually cares about how I feel. Who compliments me and expects me for who I am and who wants to chat me up and make me feel good about myself. I don't care what's happened in my life or my past relationships I just want the here and now because I can't stand the loneliness anymore. Taki and Sophitia my be able to live with out love but I can't stand it"

Kilik slowly leaned forward he put his arms gently around the young woman hugging her while stroking her long dark brown hair. He could feel her body shudder as she cried in to his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back then pulled her hair away from her ear. He leaned over whispering in to it "Then let's begin in the here and now"

8

Sophitia put her hand gently on the ground checking for string or trap triggers. Taki came up behind her, the dark haired woman put a hand on her chin "No traps that's just not right. This place should be filled with traps it like it's been stripped off them" Sophitia looked around her then shrugged "Maybe your clan took them down for a refit?"

Taki paced forward until she was eye level with the younger woman, she put a hand on Sophitia's shoulder. She noticed Sophitia wasn't as jumpy to her grasp anymore it was like she was welcoming it. She put a hand up pointing to the trees in front of them "Well the temples just over there. It's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see" Sophitia stepped forward "Please show it me"

Sophitia followed Taki as she walked over the ridge she pulled back the branches slowly A wondrous sight hit her eyes. The huge Hoko-ji Temple rose up skyward, its huge Japanese sides spaying out at each side. It's every golden pattern shone under the sun and its red brick seemed bring it out through the tree covering. Its huge golden temple spire rose up to the heavens. It was bigger and taller than the Greek palace in Athens.

Two huge silver Japanese dragons rose up in front of the huge doors entrance like heavenly guardians. Their jewelled red eyes bearing down on the entrance and their mouths open in a roar of power and supremacy. While their tails and long body wrapped themselves around the temple lower section. Sophitia turned slowly to the ninja who was smiling "It's beautiful, I've never seen anything so spectacular"

Taki put a hand on her arm pulling her towards the temple steps, which led to the huge door guarded by dragons. Sophitia stopped to gaze up at them she felt the ninja draw close by her side. The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow "They are rather daunting I know" The younger woman shook her head "No their beautiful. I didn't know such things could be carved from silver metal and on such a large scale"

Taki grinned "But these dragons aren't just silver statues their eyes are magical. What they see we ninja's see inside the temple" She watched Sophitia raise an eyebrow in confusion. She squeezed her shoulder "I'll show you" She put her foot on the first step of the twelve that led up to the temple doors. On her actions one of the dragons head moved its red ruby eyes suddenly glowing. It's head turned as she moved up the next three steps watching her every move.

Taki turned back smiling at Sophitia "You see it follows me and it will transmit my image back in to the temple. Hell if you know the magic words these huge silver statues can pull them selves free of the temple and attack in coming armies" She shrugged it's the reason why we don't get trespassers" Sophitia smiled "That's amazing I had no idea ninja could do such things I thought…" Taki laughed cutting her off "You thought we lived in dark places and sharpened our knifes?"

Sophitia nodded feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment "Something like that" Taki spun on the step slightly "Well it's not wrong to think that. Some ninja clans do live like that. They are also very difficult to tear apart from assassins but my clan prefers this life" She put her hand on one of the dragons clawed feet "It's hard to believe that the evil of Soul Edge once showered these lands. It nearly sent my father mad"

She pulled out one her Ninjato's from its scabbard "And all because of my cursed weapon Mekki-Maru it has caused me so much grief in the past" She eyed the blade then slammed it back in to its scabbard. Sophitia shook her head "After the evil swept my lands Greece was blackened in a permanent night which lasted for three days. All the animals died in every Greek farm" She put her hand on the second dragon's clawed hand. It turned it head directly to look down at her "Do you think we defeated Soul Edge for good. I mean do you think we might have missed something?"

Taki put a hand to her chin "I doubt it there's no Soul Edge swords left and one on its own is useless with out the other. Even if it is merged with another very powerful sword" "The final sword could do no harm I saw it disintegrate in the ashes of Cervantes" She smiled "I mean even if it did survive. Which I doubt it did no one can truly wield its power. It's nothing with out its brother sword"

She shrugged of her thought then smiled at the younger woman, then turned towards the door. She put both hands up in respect then stepped back. Both dragons turned to watch her she clapped her hands once then twice then looked up at the doors "HO-MASUBI!" The huge dragon's tails suddenly swung around grabbing the huge doors pushing them inwards. She turned as they came to a creaking halt. She smiled at Sophitia then pulled a hand inwards to the open doors "Shall we?"

She let the young woman walk in first then followed her. She heard the doors creak behind her as they began to close. It felt so good to be finally home again it had been so long since she'd walked through the dragon doors. It felt almost like another lifetime.

Taki smiled as they came to a second set of doors that would lead them in to the temple's central heart. Place of the Samurai for fathers and old temple of the monks who had long since left. She put her hand on the door pushing slightly but to her surprise it didn't open. She shoved on it in annoyance, it couldn't be locked. It was never locked it was meant to be the forever open door of the ninja clan.

She pushed all her weight against it shoving. She noticed the Sophitia had pulled her self up against it to try and help. Sophitia looked up making a confused face "Is it a sticky door? You know one of those types that jams itself?" Taki growled ramming her shoulder into the door with full fury "No it's meant to be open. The bastard things meant to be unlocked at all times!"

She kicked the door with her foot then rammed her self in to it again. She swore something in Japanese feeling a dull pain her shoulder then grabbed the handle shaking it with violent force" Open you stupid peace of dead wood" she grunted hitting it a final time with her shoulder "What in hell is going on here? This door is never closed who the hell locked it?"

A sudden whirring sound caused her to look up, but she'd heard it to late. A foot smashed it self across her face sending her flying back across the floor. She heard Sophitia cry out painfully as she was thrown half way across the floor landing close by her. The Greek warrior got up on to her knees she put her hand on her jaw rubbing slightly then pulled out her sword and flung her shield around in a protective stance scowling at her attackers.

Taki pulled her weapons out fast, then back flipping on to her feet "What the hell are you doing I'm your on my side?" She looked at the ninja but it hit her like a bolt out of the blue that these were not her own clan but another. Each wore purple and red robes around their arms they all seemed to laugh at her remark. The largest man seemed to scowl then turn to the others "Unfortunately she isn't so let's teach her and her friend a lesson"

Sophitia didn't get chance to move she was hit from all four side. She tried to swing her sword but it was for nothing as a powder was thrown in her face she found within seconds that her sight was gone. She felt the kicks and then a final blow struck her on the back of her head. She felt her feet buckle underneath her and the floor as she hit it. She hadn't even been given a fighting chance she heard Taki in the distance shouting. She felt her self passing out in to darkness.

8

Darkness and cages, huge swinging cages. While the battle raged on below fires blasted up around the arena. A huge beast slowly rising up its black body and red eyes gleaming in the darkness. Its huge mouth opening it long tongue with a single eye at its end swerved around in mid air. Its body was covered in muscle and claws dug in to the platform. Its horrible features were like something from a nightmare.

Sophitia swung the rusty sword hitting it in the face. The huge beast claws lunged back then smashed her lower stomach sending her flying back. She felt the pain as she hit the metal supports holding the cage up above her. She slowly tried to get up despite the pain but her body was slammed back down on to the platform. The claws slammed in to her un-armoured shoulder digging in deep she watched as her blood began to leak on to the platform. The nightmare roaring over her swinging it tongue like some horrible whip.

Sophitia tried to grab the broken long shield near by she couldn't reach it. The pain came again as the beast used it claws to impale her driving deeper in to her shoulder. Its other clawed hand smashing at the cages supports. She felt a feeling of horror as a weapon flew above in slow motion like some rotten light out of Tartarus.

Its smashed the cage supports. The person inside face showing horror as the huge cage seemed to fall towards the black darkness of the labyrinths abyss below. Sophitia screamed aloud feeling the horror and desperation. She could see her face the brown eyes and dark long hair the oriental features and the horror in her eyes.

8

Sophitia's eyes snapped open. She looked around trying to come to terms with her vision she glanced around her seeing that she was being held fast by ninja's. Her weapons and armour had been stripped from her body. The only armour left was on her was on her boots. She turned sharply seeing Taki who was being held fast. Her armour had also been stripped from her as well as her weapons.

Taki growled lashing out at a ninja who came over to touch her she snarled, "I demand an explanation you bastards. You're not my clan why are you here?" She narrowed her gaze kicking out trying to free herself "Who's your clan leader I demand to speak with him!" The clan just remained silent two of them slowly stepped back as a tall female figure dressed in black ninja armour from head to foot appeared. Her face was covered totally she stopped sharply looking at Taki and Sophitia studying them both for a moment. She slowly laughed then folded her arms then calmly pulled up her weapon walking over to Taki.

Taki stopped still she hated this routine between ninja clans. She eyed the woman "So you're their leader well aren't you a low life scum bag. How's about you tell me were my clan is then I can set about killing you and reclaiming my home "She watched the woman swing her sword. A low voice cut through the black mask "You always were one to talk bull shit Taki. You tried to kill me once already don't you remember?"

Taki raised an eyebrow "What the hell" She pulled herself forward growling, "You, you're not allowed here you're banished" The woman fist suddenly smacked her full force across the mouth. Her voice came back with hateful bite "You wish, you know step sister your really stupid. Did you honestly think the fate you gave me would be forever. I told you I'd be back!"

The woman turned grabbing the mask from her face a rush of black hair flowed out. A very slender featured face came in to view but it wasn't a very nice one a huge scar cut through the eye, which looked around, white and unseeing. Her mouth was a cruel sneer and her other turquoise eye wandered coldly around.

Sophitia felt the breath get caught in her throat. She knew this face it had haunted her for much of her life but it couldn't be. This person was not alive she'd died. Taki spat at the woman in disgust "Suzuka you bitch how dear you return here!" Suzuka smiled at her "Oh shut up you pathetic little woman" She smirked "Bet you wish you had killed me now but unfortunately that honour was bestowed on someone else" She side stepped grinning evilly at Taki partner "Wasn't it Sophitia?"

Sophitia could see Taki's shock the ninja looked stunned and confused. Taki turned growling at the taller woman "What the hell are you talking about Suzuka?" Sophitia looked up at the nightmare in front of her. She suddenly scowled looking straight in to the one cold eye "Your not her, she's dead you're an impostor with her face. You are not her!"

Suzuka turning to face her, an evil smile appeared across her lips "Oh Sophitia you little fool didn't anyone ever tell you that you can't run away from your demons?" Sophitia grinded her teeth together "You are not my demon I killed you" her eyebrow twitched. She felt a sudden rush of violent anger causing her to fight against those holding her "I killed you evil child murder!"

Suzuka put a hand on her hips enjoying the young woman's sudden outburst "I didn't murder your poor little Greek children Sophitia. I just sent them to better place" Sophitia's boots kicked the floor as she tried to free herself she suddenly bit back at her "Your a sick bitch you mutilated them. Their insides were hanging from every corner of that sick ritual room of yours!"

Sophitia could feel also feel the adrenaline rushing to her brain. She eyed the smiling ninja "I don't know how you lived having your own log trap put though you, because I saw you die in front of me!" Suzuka eyed the young woman "It's so humiliating to be killed by the bakers daughter. I mean do you have any idea how much that sickened me that a stupid little girl, like you who could barely hold her own sword was able to take my life" She slowly clenched her fist "You pushed the log traps trigger on me just before I could finish you off and not before you gave me this!"

She grabbed at her top pulling it open to reveal her lower rips and stomach. A huge burn marked scar was stretched across her ribs it stuck with a vengeance. Suzuka snarled at her "How does a stupid innocent little girl have so much power that she can light up her sword with red flames and give me a scar like this?"

Taki laughed aloud "Personal I like it, it goes very well with the one I gave you on your face" Suzuka turned sneering at her then turned back to Sophitia she leaned over the blonde grinning evilly "Apparently you have one of your own as well. I also know how much it hurts for you when someone punches it" She grabbed hold of girl by the hair "Shall we find out just how much it does hurt?" Sophitia gritted her teeth together "Go to Tartarus!"

The next blow caught her off guard the woman's fist hit her in the right side of her ribs full force. She cried out in agony somehow the woman knew just were the scar was. She found her self shaking in pain and loosing all traction in her feet she fell painfully to her knees. She heard Taki scream something at Suzuka but she found it hard to hear what she was saying for the pain in her body.

"Leave her alone you bitch!"

Taki pried her arm free hitting the nearest ninja then turned desperately trying to get to Sophitia who was on her knees. Suzuka seemed to just glance at her outburst "What's wrong Taki did I hit your soft spot?" Taki found her free arm being locked back again as Suzuka turned to face her " I'm stunned that you being the cold bitch of a woman that you are, would have a soft spot for an annoying little Greek warrior such as this one" She suddenly kicked Sophitia in the side. Taki narrowed her gaze "I said leave her alone!"

Suzuka folded her arms "Or is they're more to it than you just liking her?" She could see Taki anger starting to take over. The ninja squirmed trying to break free "Seems to me like your really loosening your edge. I mean travelling around with this annoying naive little Greek warrior" Taki made contact with the woman's one cold eye "She is not naive or annoying she's twice the warrior you'll ever be!"

Suzuka grabbed her face harshly "Don't ever compare to that Greek!" Taki ground her teeth together "I can't wait to get free from these bastards so I can wipe that evil smirk of your face!" Suzuka sighed letting her go "Simple Taki always thinking it will be so easy to win a battle. You're as simple as your step father" She watched Taki's eyes narrow "Toki isn't simple or easy to beat by any means" Suzuka pulled up her blade eyeing it "Oh really Taki, well it was very easy for me. He lay defeated and bleeding by my feet. Truth is without you to protect him he's not really all that strong"

She twirled the weapon "You should have seen his face when I declared leadership of your clan" She grinned widely "But you know the law I have to kill you first so he has no right hand and in doing so I melt away all the leader ship rank. I'm just so glad you showed up your timing couldn't be more perfect" Taki eyed her "If that's so then why haven't you killed me yet?"

Suzuka glared at her "What did you think for five seconds I'm going to make your death and easy one. Ninja law permits that I can do what ever I want with you and your little friend" She adjusted her shoulder guard "I'm going to make you both regret the day that you were both born!" Taki turned to Sophitia then turned back "Let Sophitia go, your fights with me not her" She was replayed with a laugh from Suzuka. The tall ninja woman brushed her long hair away from her face "Oh please your pathetic do you seriously think I'm going to let Sophitia walk out of that door. I think not, I want her to suffer along with you"

Taki closed one eye "You say she killed you it looks more like she gave you a reminder of her swords power" Suzuka leaned over her in annoyance "She killed me you stupid fool. I got to see my own insides as my own log trap pushed its swords in to me" Taki shook her head " If that's so how come you're alive now?" Suzuka gusted at her comment "You're a big clever ninja why don't you figure it out?"

Sophitia got up half way up but found her self collapsing back on to her knees. She breathed deeply waiting for the pain to subside. She turned, listening to the conversation while closed her eyes and putting a hand around her ribs trying to stop the steady stream of pain that was flowing relentlessly through her body "It's not possible for you to be alive. I saw you die your wounds were far to serious you couldn't have lived"

Suzuka turned looking down at her "Shame you Greeks aren't smart enough to check your dead after you've buried them" Sophitia looked at her blankly then growled "If you had been alive and the Greeks had known we would've brought you in and tried to heal you then given you a trial"

Sophitia watched as A black boot came in to view. She looked up at the tall woman who eyed her coldly then spoke "A trial- more like me being hung drawn and quartered!" Sophitia shook her head "You're an abomination no one survives having their insides plunged with swords" Suzuka folded her arms "That's true but then I'm not just anyone" Sophitia laughed at her remark "No don't suppose you are. I'm mean a sick minded child murder such as yourself is more monster than human. Guess you must have made some very big deal with some off Tartarus's worst demons to get back to the land of the living"

She paused seeing Suzuka's annoyance "But you know Hades will come and find you he hates lost souls and people who cheat death" Suzuka narrowed her eyes "How I got back this world is hardly worth telling an annoying little Greek such as yourself" Taki breathed out heavily "Well I don't give a damn how you came back from the dead. Since no one ever told me that Sophitia took your life" She growled angrily "Where are my clan brothers and sisters and my father!"

8

Toki grabbed the rail harder. He turned around slowly to meet his clans gaze, he could see the fear in their eyes" Taki has returned then we are done for" He put a hand on his face "How could this happen first my defeat now this!" Hitoshi his third in command stepped forward "It's not your fault Toki, Suzuka was cheating I'm sure" Toki looked at his bloody bandaged hand "No it wasn't cheating. She was drawing power from some were I felt it" He put a hand through his beard "I just wish I'd known were because I found the more I tried to hurt her, the stronger she became"

Hitoshi shook his head "I hate to say that there's more bad news" Toki eyed him "Tell me what could be worse than what already happened to this clan?" Hitoshi put out a hand "Taki brought a friend" Toki stepped forward in surprise "She brought a friend here?" The young man nodded "A Greek friend by the name of Sophitia Alexandra. Now I've heard about her she supposed to be a tough cookie not that that will help her much against Suzuka" Toki groaned, "How many times have I told that girl not to bring her friends home. I mean I've told her time and time again that a thing like this could happen she never listens to me"

Rei stiffened "Oh come on father Taki has a thick head hell she won't listen to anyone. Maybe she believes she can protect this girl or that the girl packs as punch as she does" Nagmo laughed at her remark "Greeks don't pack punch Rei I've fought so many. I've not seen one yet worthy of the name warrior, it's a shame the Soul Edge swords were built by the Greek gods you'd expect far more from their warriors"

Rei scowled "That's not nice I've been to Greece on a few demon hunts and I liked the Greek peoples company. Their very kind and generous" She tightened the bandage on her hand "I mean so what if you guys think Taki is acting nuts. I think she's got a plan somewhere she's probably thinking one up as we speak" Nagmo sighed "Well I'd like to see how well she thinks herself out of the demon labyrinth when Suzuka throws her and her friend down there"

Toki slammed his hand down causing everyone to go quite "Well what ever the out come we have to think up our owns plans. Our clans future should not be jeopardized because of Suzuka and her bunch of low life assassins. We've been through to much to be killed of now" He breathed in deeply "We have to device a way of getting our armour and weapons back" Rei shook her head " How, she has them in magic weapon binders we touch them we get seriously hurt?"

Toki put a hand through his hair "They have a password we just have to find out what it is" Rei rolled her eyes "Oh and were gonna get that how?" Her father suddenly grabbed her arm pulling her forward "Why don't you chat up Suzuka's big clever men and win them with your beautiful charm. Then get them to give you a password?"

Rei scowled blinking her red eyes "Oh father that is just sick, you don't seriously expect me to do that?" Hitoshi folded his arms "Well were pretty low on options right now Rei unless you have a better idea?" Yosho, stood up slowly from were he'd been sitting "Well I don't have any good ideas" Ryoko who could see Rei giving her a look for help to get her out of the situation. She put up a hand "Sorry Rei but you are the cutest woman here and every one knows I don't have a very tender way of going about things" Rei gazed at her "I'm not cute god I can't believe your going with this idea"

Ryoko twitched her eyebrow "Look here it would normally be Taki but since she's not available right now you're the next best thing" Rei growled eyeing the floor, she could see everyone looking at her waiting for her answer. She threw up both hands in annoyance "Ok fine I'll do it!"

Toki was just about to clap her for her effort when the door flew open. Suzuka slammed the doors open then paced towards him. She stopped in front of him grinning "Hi old man. How does it feel to be on the other side of the fence?" Toki narrowed his gaze "You disappoint me Suzuka" He watched his step daughter sneer. She put a hand out pointing to all the ninja's behind him "Funny none of as are even your children were all just orphans you picked up" She sighed pulling back looking at the huge room "Why bother, why go through all this to train as in to ninja's? It's not like you loved as, you just need warriors to kill demons"

Toki stiffened "Foolish girl I love all of you" Suzuka growled at his remark "Wrong answer old man you loved the others. I was always trying to please you but you never noticed me" She closed her one good eye "And Taki was always your favourite!" Toki folded his arms "You're wrong Taki was the most gifted of all of you but I'm not the type of father who has favourites. Each of you are special to me in your own special ways, even you Suzuka" The tall woman suddenly kicked the table on his right side sending it crashing in to the side of the room. She turned to look him straight in the eye "You lie!"

Ryoko slowly stood up "Temper, temper Suzuka that was always your weakness. You lack self control and you love power it goes to your head like a drug" She watched the tall woman sneer at her then turn back to Toki. A wide evil grin appearing on her face "Guess what old man I've got your daughter want to see her before I throw her and the annoying little Greek woman down in to the labyrinth?"

Toki lowered his gaze shaking his head "Your not going to let me see her we both know that" Suzuka grinned "Your right I'm not, but I'm gonna do some thing far better" She turned around shouting, "Bring in the eye!" Suzuka watched as two large men brought in a huge mirror shaped like an eye. They placed in the centre of the room she turned "I'm sure you know what this is for old man"

She put her hand on the glass "The moment your precious Taki is thrown in there you'll all get to watch the show" She shrugged "I mean it's a long time since she's been in the demon labyrinths. Things have changed it's harder know and she'll probably die very early on" She scrolled her finger across the glass "And you all get to watch it how enjoyable" She paused turning to the large men smiling "Watch them!"

Rei breathed out hard "You know Suzuka it's not to late you can change things" She watched Yosho nod in agreement he pulled out his hand "Your still part of this clan, if you stop this terrible charade now we might be able to start over" Suzuka clenched her fist "Go to hell!" She paced sharply and quickly towards the doors then turned slightly looking at them, her sightless eye moving slightly "I will never rejoin you, or this clan. I have far more important things to do and once I melt your leader ship ranks I won't be needing any off you" She turned back pushing both doors open with violent force stepping though and slamming them behind her. Nagmo adjusted his wrist bandages "She's such an idiot"

8

Mina looked around the room her finger trailed over the small cupboard the room was none to shabby Aeon was a good judge of taste she turned eyeing Kilik "So do you think it's about time we got moving?" Kilik smiled putting a hand under her chin "Yes I think it is, do you have any idea were Aeon Calcos is?" Mina shook her head looking at the evening sky through the window "He said he had things to do" She watched Kilik shrug he slowly sat down next to her putting an arm around her waist "Well no matter as soon as he shows up we'll get moving" He tapped a finger on her nose "You are very beautiful" Mina blushed slightly then put her hand on his "Thank you"

Kilik though for a second was now the right time to ask for a kiss? He shook the thought of, it was to fast to soon. He could wait he wanted this woman so much he could feel it, he squeezed her hand smiling. Mina glanced out of the window again she could hear the rumble of the crowds below as the market began to move in to motion. She turned back to Kilik laying her head on his shoulder and slowly closing her eyes. She could feel his hand moving through her hair. She just didn't want to leave at this moment she just wanted it to last forever.

8

Aeon moved his hand slowly through his long dark brown hair. He could feel the sweat on his body. It was such a great feeling to feel his own human flesh again. He turned to the girl beside him who was sleeping, she seemed to wrap her self up in to the sheets more. He suddenly felt a horrible guilt over take him when this girl found out what he truly was she'd scream and run a mile. He pulled back the sheets he had to leave now!

As if it wasn't bad enough he slept with some beautiful woman who had been really nice to him but he would start to change back soon to his original form and she would be horrified. He turned in a wave of nervousness grabbing his shirt, he stopped short feeling a sharp pain in his hand. He turned looking at it he watched as the claws began to sprout through again.

He quickly took the bottle out of his bag and poured a drop on his finger rubbing it in. He found him self grinding his teeth together as they forced there way back in to his hand. He bent over feeling the agony as the transformation stopped. He painfully grabbed his trousers pulling them on, he slowly turned to the woman how could he do this?

It was so wrong even when he had been human which seemed so long ago he'd never run out on women or hurt them. He'd loved women and he'd always tried to be a gentleman by them telling them when things had gone wrong in the relationships or let them down easy. He had once been a devoted husband who'd loved his children. He turned looking at Amba the Japanese woman stirred again. He put a hand on his face, he was an idiot how could he get himself in to this mess?

He wanted to kick himself, his brains had been in his trousers for one thing and second he liked this cute young woman. She had been so intoxicating it had been so long since anyone had cared to listen to his point of view. It hurt that people would listen to the man but so few would listen to the monster. He slammed his hand in to the side table some man he was running away.

He turned sharply feeling a soft hand touch his back. He turned slowly to meet a violet pear of eyes they drifted across him questioningly "Aeon where are you going?" Aeon looked at the floor he didn't want to meet her gaze it hurt too much "I have to leave Amba I'm sorry I can't stay" The young woman brushed her long dark hair back as she wrapped the covers around her naked body "What I don't …understand you have leave but we've only just met?"

Aeon clenched his fist "I have to Amba I don't want to but trust me your better of without me" Amba seemed to rise up seriously annoyed "What your walking out on me oh I might have known this was just a one night stand!" Aeon turned sharply putting both hands on her shoulders "Please no it's nothing like that, I really like you" He closed his eyes this was hurting terribly he looked up he could see tears streaming down the young woman's face. He found him self breathing in deeply before he next spoke "I can't stay you have to understand. I just can't be with you I really want to be with you but you deserve better"

Amba seemed to squint one eye at his remark "Deserve better. That's rubbish Aeon why don't you just tell me the truth" She seemed to pause then eyed him "Is there another woman?" Aeon kicked the table in annoyance this girl couldn't possibly understand and even if she did find out the truth it wouldn't be like she'd hang around anyway. No woman could love a monster and to even think of breeding with one was just an impossible thing. She would love the man but never the monster. He turned away from her gaze "There was a woman once but she never liked monsters"

Amba twitched her eyebrow "Are you a demon like a Jin Uni Ki or something…you know the type of demon who loves humans?" Aeon turned to her he was surprised that a young girl as young as her self knew what a demon was let alone the breeds. He shook his head "If only I was" He turned leaning against the wall" No Amba I'm something far worse. To be a Jin Uni Ki would be something but I'm so far of the scale it would stun you"

Amba folded her arms "Are you some escaped demon of the shadow world? You know one of the evil types gone nice?" Aeon laughed sadly "No Amba I'm a monster nothing more nothing less and one who's only using this form because I had to use some potion to give me this form" He felt her hand on his arm. She looked up at him "You know that doesn't bother me. I mean once you return from your adventure we can talk through it. I don't care what you look like I like you you're a nice kind man"

She paused running a hand over his chest "I mean come on Aeon it can't be that bad can it?" Aeon growled pushing her hand away. He grabbed his armour chest plate from the side "Yes actually it is that bad and you won't like what you see. So let's just end this conversation here and now!"

Amba seemed to pull back hurt she slapped her hand on the table "You know I've slept with a Jin Uni Ki demon a young one a long time ago and I know not all monsters and demons are what people say they are. Most have very fragile feelings you can hurt them like you can hurt anyone" Aeon seemed to look away he put a hand through his beard "You know your right Amba monsters and demons do feel and hurt but my whole scaly body will really be on your conscience once you've seen it"

He looked up grabbing his weapons "You'll hate it, as does everyone else. Jin Uni Ki can change there forms through thinking I don't have that luxury. I have to cheat with potions to be a man. I believe none changing monster would bother you" Amba seemed to glare at him "Try me Aeon!" Aeon turned out spreading his hand "Forget it!"

Amba folded her arms "You know I'll find you Calcos you may walk out of that door and never come back but I'll find you" Aeon narrowed his gaze "Don't bother Amba for yourself…just don't bother!" Amba cocked her head to one side "You know once your done and your adventure is over I'll go to Athens and seek you out. I can't loose you I really like you, you're such a charming man and I care about you!"

Aeon opened the door he hated this all of it. He slowly stepped out Amba voice seemed to come to his ears with a heart broken plea "Please don't leave I love you Aeon" Aeon lowered his head he loved her to, he turned trying hard not focus on her eyes. He closed his eyes turning towards the door, he had to go he couldn't stay he couldn't let her know the truth he had to leave and vanish from her life it was best for her.

8

Sophitia opened one eye everything was blurred. She blinked a few times trying to focus she remembered being thrown in to a cell along with Taki and slowly passing out for the pain in her side. She hated the Soul Edge scar. She was so weak and feeble once she had, had a blow to it. She was like a helpless child who couldn't fight anymore.

She stopped short she could feel a hand on her head stroking her hair gently she moved slightly she was on someone's lap. Her head had been propped up so she was comfortable. She could hear words being gently spoken to her although they made very little sense. She tried to focus more but it was hard, she groaned putting a hand on her face her whole body hurt.

She felt her whole body being lifted slightly a hand ran it's self across her face tracing her ear line. She opened her other eye but was finding the same annoying problem of having very little focus on anything. Her already opened eye was just starting to make sense of the surrounding. She could just about make out the brown eyes and dark hair on Taki's face.

The ninja seemed to pull her around again very gently so she was propped up against her, using her own body for support. She was still talking very softly in her ear but nothing made sense it was a terrible blur of words. She didn't feel as though she had any control it was like the ninja was doing it all for her, moving her steadying her even making her comfortable. Was she even awake she just couldn't tell?

Taki squeezed the younger woman gently she wasn't responding at all it wasn't any surprise though. She gentle pulled the younger woman's blue shirt up, Sophitia seemed to half mutter to herself making very little sense at all. Her mumbling was ether a protest or just her reaction to her hurting body. Taki ran her finger just under the dark red scar it looked like it was getting better but it still looked sore.

She remembered how horrible it had been to stitch it up. Magic treads had been used and bandages as well as liquids potions which had been put in to the deep gash to sooth the insides but it had never healed fully and wouldn't heal for the rest of Sophitia's life. It also had the terrible fate of once being hit again by fist or weapon causing immense pain. She looked at Sophitia then pulled out her arm ripping one of the bandages free from her wrist.

She gently tied it around the old scar it wouldn't cure her but it could ease the pain a little maybe just enough for the younger woman to get a grip on her mind and concentration. She eased the young woman up so she was leaning against her then eased her blue shirt back down gently.

Then she ran her hand through the blonde hair leaning slightly so she could whisper in Sophitia's ear "I've put something on your wound. It might make you feel better" She gently stroked the blonde hair in a loving manner "You'll feel better soon just hang in there for me"

Sophitia groaned Taki's words were starting to make some sense she felt the soft hands running through her hair. It felt soothing and comforting the pain in her side was easing but her body still ached. "You're so beautiful you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Warriors would kill for such a beautiful creature like you Sophitia" Sophitia tried to focus she wasn't sure if she'd heard what Taki was saying right.

Taki stroked the girl's hair she didn't care that she sounded like a lovesick puppy and that the Suzuka's guards were giving her funny looks. She'd been speaking very softly to the younger woman ever since she'd passed out and trying to take care of her at the same time. Sophitia looked so different with out armour or weapons. She looked so fragile, vulnerable and innocent. This wasn't true of cause she'd seen Sophitia break the arms of lizard men with her shield hand.

She'd also seen her totally loose it and throw herself on an incoming lizard man unit, the fire that come from her sword and the screams as she'd torn through the lines. They might as well have been trees because the damage she'd done was immense. The lightning and the sound of bones breaking had just rafted her ears at the time. She rubbed her head against the blonde hair, if anything Sophitia's anger and warrior energy matched her own.

She'd never believed in equals but then she'd never believe anyone could shatter a Soul Edge sword seeing is believing. Her mind drifted again how had Sophitia come in to contact with Suzuka? It was a lingering question that was eating at her mind. She closed her eyes running her free hand lovingly over Sophitia's arm then nuzzled her hair "How did you come to kill Suzuka Sophitia?"

She grinned, Sophitia make a small noise she stroked her arm seeing the younger woman's fingers twitch "I bet she coward to you just like she did to me. When you're feeling better I hope you'll talk to me about what happened. I know you don't seem to like dragging up your past not that I blame you, I mean it must have been hard for you"

"I mean you're a baker's daughter and then you became a warrior and it wasn't like you had much choice. You just had to go with it never knowing if what you were doing was the right thing. And not having much time to even think about it and you got caught up in a horrible situation. I mean all those people loved you for the warrior but not for who you are"

Taki squeezed her slightly "Someone like you deserved to be loved you have so much love to give" She paused knowing her statement was true although she wasn't even sure if Sophitia was even awake enough to understand what she was saying. She paused breathing in heavily "I would give anything to love you. I would give anything to be near you. I want to love you I just wish you'd see it, I know you act naive I'm guessing you do it on purpose because your afraid"

She played with the blonde fringe slightly "I love you Sophitia" She slowly closed her eyes she just wanted the world to melt away around her. She just wished the situation was better. This had been a terrible turn out and it would get worse she was sure of it.

8

Aeon ran in to the room of the tavern hopefully Mina and Kilik wouldn't be there. It would also give him to sit down and think thing through as well as take back his original form. He felt so down he just wanted to sit down and whimper in the nearest corner he could find. He felt heart broken and weak some man he was he'd just run out on the newest love of his life. All he could see was her eyes and her voice. He sharply opened the door then slammed it behind him.

He turned to see a sight that just made him feel even worse. Mina and Kilik both had their arms around each other and were lying on the bed in a dreamy fashion. He scowled this just wasn't his day. Mina looked up sharply as did Kilik, they both grabbed their weapons at the same time jamming them forward so that the points of both the bladed staff and the rod were at each side of his neck. Mina seemed to scowl Kilik looked at him then spoke up in an angry tone "Who the hell are you? And how did you get in to this room?"

Aeon shook his head "Oh you two are just such idiots. I used the door because I paid for this room and because I'm Aeon Calcos the huge ugly lizard man you both can't wait to smack in when the time comes!" Mina eyes seemed to dart she seemed to half glance up. She sharply prodded him with the staff "If your really are Aeon Calcos then tell me how you got your human form back?"

Aeon put a hand through his dark brown hair "By the Gods Mina you are so stupid sometimes. I used the potion you were stashing for Sophitia the one Mitsurugi gave you" He paused gritting his teeth "Remember?" Mina instantly checked her pocket she suddenly looked annoyed "You stole it, it wasn't for you" Aeon shook his head "Oh please you dropped it when you were drunk. I only read the note inside because I was looking out for Sophitia's best interests and since it was for me in any case I don't know what you're ranting about" He pulled out the potion and the note passing her the note sharply.

Mina grabbed it sharply reading, she seemed to make an annoyed grunt as her eyes got to the last lines. She pulled her weapon away sharply "It is for you I'm really sorry" Aeon scowled he watched Kilik pull away the young man put a hand on his arm "It can turn you in to man that's incredible. I've never heard of such things" Aeon pulled away sharply "Yeah some potion" He walked through them both sitting himself in the corner.

Mina glanced at the note Kilik's hand was on her shoulder. She shook her head "I hate that bastard general, look what he said about me" Kilik read the writing he shook his head in annoyance "What a dick he talks about you like you're an ass" Aeon eyed him "She is an ass just not all the time. She's very thoughtful the rest of the time" Kilik turned surprised by his comment Mina seemed to glance around to.

Aeon pushed his hair back "Yeah well no ones perfect. Most people just like to think they are. Such men are like fools" Mina smiled at him then turned back to the letter. She passed it to Kilik "Am I reading last part right because I swear it say something about Taki having a thing for…"

Aeon sighed "Oh yeah your reading that right" Mina pulled up the note "That's just stupid, really stupid Taki doesn't have a thing for…" Kilik squeezed her shoulder "No actually she does" Mina looked at him "But she's been my friend for ages I've never spotted anything and she's never said anything about it" Kilik shrugged "Ninja's are very hard to read they bottle up there feelings"

Mina put a hand on her head "I really didn't see this one coming, does Sophitia know?" Kilik folded his arm shaking his head "Me and Xianghua were hoping Taki would tell her but as far she hasn't had the nerve to spit it out" He pushed his hair back "I think she's afraid" Mina half laughed at his remark "Taki afraid that's a new one. I though she was solid and no nothing could get to her"

Kilik leaned on the table smiling "Trust me your not the only one" He suddenly felt Aeons hand on his shoulder "We can save this conversation for the road people. We've got some serious walking to do if were gonna get to the ninja hide out"

End of part 2

End of Part 2

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-04-11

Authors note Just a note to all you who haven't played Soul Calibur the lightning coming of weapons and the shield throwing are all in the game, they normally happen when a character does a special move or doing a special hit back e.g. if Sophitia gets stuck in a tight spot she can throw her shield at someone and it'll comes back to her.


	3. Shadows In The Cold Of The Night

_SHADOWS IN THE COLD OF THE NIGHT_

Taki looked around her at the cell. It was very musty and dark still she'd slept in worse places. She turned to Sophitia who was lying on her chest, the younger woman was awake now but she hadn't said much. Taki watched her move her fingers across the floor tracking dust marks in the shapes of Greek letters. It was a sign of boredom and anxiety.

Taki slowly brought her hand down stopping Sophitia's drawing she pulled her hand up slowly so she could see what she was scowling. She smiled at her in the process Sophitia just gazed at her for a second then lowered her eyes "Thank you for looking after me… after I passed out" Taki leaned on her elbow "My pleasure are you feeling any better now?"

Sophitia looked up at the walls "My side still hurts but its nothing just a dull ache" Taki hand suddenly pulled her face around the ninja's face had concern written all over it "You know she hit you really hard" Sophitia looked at her for a moment then traced the floor with her eyes "She could have killed me, maybe I should count my self lucky" Taki put her other hand up "I agree but I have a feeling she's got some other evil sick little plan for as both" Sophitia remained quite for a moment then looked up "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

Taki turned sharply "It's not your mess it's mine. I never thought she'd return here didn't think she'd have the nerve" Sophitia put a hand on her face "Your mess- yeah right I was the one that killed her, really wish I hadn't" Taki narrowed her gaze "I'm sure she gave you no choice" Sophitia ran her hand across the floor "No she gave me the choice to run away, my choice was not to"

Taki ran her fingers over Sophitia's hand she smiled "I love that scar you gave her. It's as good as the blind eye and slash mark I gave her across her face" Sophitia eyed her slightly annoyed "You know personally I don't admire my handy work" She pulled her hand away sharply "I watched her die, how is it she managed to come back?"

Taki took her hand away from Sophitia's face "Like you said she probably made a deal with one of Hade's demons" She paused thinking then looked up "You said she was doing some kind of ritual, why don't you tell me what happened and what you saw. I might be able to put my finger on how she got back to the land of the living"

Sophitia's whole face seemed to go dark she turned away trying to ignore her gaze "You don't want to know what happened" Taki put a hand under her chin she could feel Sophitia was starting to clam up again. She could see the green eyes dimming not wanting to give away there past, she edged even closer "Have you ever talked to anyone about what happened Sophitia?"

The younger woman looked at her then shook her head. Taki knew she was forcing the subject a little "You've been keeping this to yourself all this time?" Sophitia's face suddenly met hers it was full of anger "Yes I did keep it to myself because people don't like to hear about the type of things I saw" She breathed out heavily "And it's not as if anyone really wants to watch me spill my emotions. All they care about is me being strong" Taki put a hand out "What about your family?"

Sophitia turned away sharply "My family yeah like they really want to hear about how I watched a child being hacked apart by a mad woman. Oh that would make a great bedtime story for Cassandra and Lucius" She started to get up but Taki's hand pushed her back down. Taki could see Sophitia's eyes flickering, she slowly put a hand through the blonde's hair. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, when Sophitia had passed out it hadn't mattered since the younger woman had been so phased out it was unlikely she'd remember her doing it.

She breathed in heavily looking deep in to the woman's green eyes "I can understand you not wanting to talk about it but I will be happy to listen to you. I want to listen to you" Sophitia seemed to gaze at her in surprise for a moment then turned her eyes to the floor. Sophitia felt slightly saddened she put both hands on Taki's lower chest then rested her head under the woman's, neck. The ninja smiled softly and carried on stroking her hair. She breathed in slowly about to speak, when the shoving of metal doors caused her to turn sharply. Taki rolled her eyes of all the moments why had Suzuka's men interrupted this one!

Suzuka seemed to find her self walking faster as she approached the cell. She was going to relish every moment of this, she stopped sharply as one of her assassin guards stood up right. She glanced over at the cell then looked at him "Are they both awake?" The guard nodded then took a step back. She eyed him in annoyance "Well don't just stand there you idiot, drag them both out!" Both guards turned sharply, one of them turned the key while the other worked rather slowly on pushing the metal bars back so the doors could be fully opened. They both ran in at once dragging both Sophitia and Taki out. Suzuka smiled, as they were both pushed in front of her "Enjoy our little nap did we?"

Taki seemed to shake her head then looked up smiling at her "Not really Suzuka you know you really ought to give as both beds and maybe room service" Suzuka folded her arms "Well aren't we cocky this morning" She thrust her knee up smacking it in to Taki's stomach. The dark haired woman winced then looked up "Loser why don't you just face me in a real fight, instead of laying in free hits while I'm being held by your Neanderthal guards?"

Suzuka grabbed Taki's pony tail yanked her head back by it "Oh but fighting you takes away the immense pleasure of watching you suffer. I mean I could kill you easy but that's just no fun." Taki looked at her then laughed slightly "You have such a high opinion of your self. I can't wait to kick you of your high horse and see the look on your distraught face when I do it"

Suzuka let go of the woman's hair putting both hands behind her back "You wish" She moved pacing over to Sophitia the blonde haired woman ignored her until she leaned over meeting her gaze "How are you this fine morning you pathetic little excuse for a warrior?"

Sophitia seemed to smile at her for a second meeting her gaze "Salta gamisou Suzuka" Suzuka shot up sharply then turned seeing Taki burst in to a fit of laughter. She turned sharply back to Sophitia "What the hell did you just say to me?" Taki sniggered eyeing Suzuka "You know I'd tell you to go do that to Suzuka but it sounds so much better coming from Sophitia" Suzuka turned grabbing Sophitia's blue shirt dragging her up by it until only her toes were touching the floor "I don't have time for your little games Sophitia!"

Sophitia eyed her "I see you still haven't got a grasp of the Greek language that's a real shame. Well just so you know I told you to go fuck yourself" Suzuka growled at her through clenched teeth "You know I'm gonna relish watching you die Sophitia" The young woman seemed to smile then breathed in deeply "Who says I'll die I might surprise you by staying alive. Didn't that happen the last time we were face to face?"

Suzuka let go of her shirt sharply shoving her back in to the guards who immediately grabbed her pushing her down to her knees. Suzuka turned away slowly, she watched the second set of guards move each side of the room. The first guard pulled down a lever on the far side of the room while the other guard on the opposite side did the same.

The huge cell walls seemed to pull back and one of them slowly rose up revealing a dark tunnel. It wasn't very large one person at time could slide through it if that. She turned to Taki grinning "Well I'm sure you know where this leads to don't you?" Taki raised an eyebrow "Your throwing as both into the demon labyrinth that's original" Suzuka put her hand on the wall leaning smugly "Far from original but since you both don't have weapons it to should make for an interesting show" She ran her finger around the tunnel "I'm guessing Sophitia especially can't live with out her precious sword and shield"

Taki shook her head "You're an idiot, you still haven't worked out what makes the weapons of some warriors so powerful they are able to catch alight with flames have you?" Suzuka stepped forward grinning "And I suppose you being the smart little bitch you are your going to enlighten me on the subject aren't you?" Taki shook her head "Its not the weapon Suzuka it's the soul of the user. That's what makes the weapon so powerful and not just their own personal weapons but any they care to use"

Suzuka sneered then turned away "Your talking crap I know both yours and Sophitia's weapon were made from precious godly metals. Yours from Soul Edge, hers from the gods craft iron with out them your both nothing!" She pulled up sharply turning to the guards "Toss them both in and close the tunnel entrance!"

Sophitia struggled as she dragged forward she tried to dig her boots in to the ground but it was no use, the two assassins guards just pulled her roughly forward. So far she hadn't liked the idea of a demon labyrinth and being thrown down some dark tunnel was just not to her liking ether. Taki was shoved towards her. The ninja woman looked at her then smiled slightly "Close your eyes and hold on Sophitia"

Sophitia didn't get chance to reply she was shoved viciously forward in to the tunnel. She hit it flat on her belly she found her self sliding down. She shut her eyes tightly as she slid down the tunnel. She seemed rocket from left to right as the tunnel swerved dangerously in each direction. She was tossed out it and thrown downward.

The ice cold water hit her body, it was freezing. She went under for a second then hit the surface sputtering. She quickly pulled herself up on to the walls around her and clung to them, she heard a splash behind her . She watched as Taki broke the waters surface, the ninja spat repeatedly then pulled her self up. They were both up to their waists in murky water.

Sophitia turned sharply looking around. The whole place was almost pitch black apart from a few burning torches on ether side of what seemed like a large murky black lake. Her gaze moved back to Taki who was wringing out her pony tail, the ninja turned sharply looking at her. She stopped sharply wadding her way over until she was leaning against the same wall "Are you okay?"

Sophitia looked around "I'm fine, the waters freezing" Taki smiled "I know it's rather cold, just put your arm around my shoulder I'll help you to the shore" Sophitia squinted "What shore I cant see a thing?" Taki grabbed one of the torches she wafted it until the tunnel ahead came in to view. She lowered her head in annoyance the tunnel was still full of water. She felt Sophitia put an arm around her shoulder "Taki Is something wrong?"

Taki shook her head "The labyrinths still flooded certain parts of it flood and they take hours to de flood. It's a defence mechanism used to keep trespassers out, not that any of them get close. They normally get eaten by the demons we keep down" Sophitia shivered "Why keep the demons down here? Is it for training or something?" Taki nodded, she put an arm around Sophitia's waist to support the younger woman "All the ninja's in my clan when they hit eighteen are sent down here to pass their final test. Toki my stepfather found the labyrinth when he first entered the temple, it was used as storage area by the monks who used to live here. He converted it in to this demon training ground"

"The water the traps the puzzles it's all my fathers greatest work but now we just use the place to drag demons upstairs so we can kill them for practice. And it keeps outsiders out for good" She wafted the torch looking at the corridor ahead "It's this way to the first set of corridors, hopefully it wont be flooded down there." Sophitia eyed the darkness "Is there another way out?"

Taki grinned at her remark "Of cause, my brothers told me there were three it's just finding them. I'm guessing Suzuka has cut of at least one of them but I doubt all of them. It's not like she knows where they all are, hell even I don't know where they all are"

Sophitia pushed her wet fridge of her face. She could hear the grinding of rock behind her, it had to be tunnel entrance being shut down. She turned back following Taki's lead. The ninja smiled at her, she moved her gaze tracing the wall. She had to find the courage to say something about what was happening between them.

The thought of being with Taki didn't bother her at all. She liked this woman a lot she had always had a love for her which was strong but she'd never been with another woman before and had idea what would be expected of her. One thought seemed to linger in her mind, the fear of leaping in both feet and finding out she was no good as a partner.

Her past relationships had always seemed to fall apart one way or another. She couldn't win in most cases, people weren't interested in hanging around with someone who lived for adventure and the road. Rothion for one had not been willing to put up with this. Not that she blamed him, they had spit up for many reasons but this had been one of them. She looked up into the darkness the gods had not answered her plea. Perhaps they were waiting for something or maybe she was waiting for something. Ether way something was going to happen her vision had suggested that.

8

Nagmo put a finger on the mirrors glass. It had blasted up in a bolt of white light not more than an hour ago. His gaze drifted to Taki and then to the other woman who had her arm around her shoulder. He put a hand to his chin "This just isn't right!" Ryoko took a long gulp from the glass she had been given "What this situation? Or the mirror being dirty?"

Toki grunted under his breath, Rei placed a hand on the table "Would someone please just inform me that I didn't see what I thought in that cell earlier?" Ryoko put her glass down and ran her finger over the rim "Oh Taki acting like a love sick puppy, yeah I noticed that to" She put a hand though her hair "As much as this girl is really beautiful to look at I think Taki's lost her mind bringing her here" Rei crossed her leg "I've just never seen Taki in love before. She's just never really been the loving type"

Ryoko glanced up "You got that right but hell her choice in women leaves nothing to the imagination. She always said she liked the really beautiful ones" Rei shook her head "Well if that young beautiful thing can fight I can't wait to see it" Yosho raised an eyebrow "Same here" He turned seeing Nagmo had crossed his arms "Greeks always look beautiful but they can't fight to save their lives" He was suddenly shoved by Hitoshi "You just don't give people a chance do you Nagmo. If she proves herself it'll be in the demon labyrinth"

Toki put both hands together resting his head on them. He ignored his step children's augments and stared past them in to the mirror. This was a strange turn out all so very strange. Did his daughter really love this young woman? Were her words in the prison cell honest? He believed they could be, Taki had never been the sort to lie or tell false truths. He'd also got the impression the younger woman knew about her affections but had not spoken out about them as yet. Why would Taki be drawn to such a warrior?

He was sure it wasn't just Sophitia's kindness and love but something deeper within her soul that was drawing his daughter to her like an arrow to a target. He knew full well that the souls of strong warriors could be drawn to one another like swords in battle. He had always believed in the notion that two separate souls and powerful souls could come together enforcing each other and making each other stronger. He closed his eyes the young Greek had to live, he had to know if this was true.

8

Aeon looked slowly up through the brambles, the Hoko-ji temple rose skyward in all it glory. It had been a very odd walk through the trees to get here. There hadn't been any trap's and he'd not seen a single ninja any where in sight. The place seemed totally deserted. He saw Mina slowly start to kneel so she could get a better look. He sharply grabbed her pulling her back down "Don't look over there!"

Mina scowled putting her face flat on the grass "Their just big silver dragons statues" She felt kilik pull him self over to lie on top of her "Hardly, trust me on this one Mina, If those things see as they'll pull their silver bodies clean of the stands and come and chew on as. Unless you know the password that is" Mina raised an eyebrow "So why are we all lying here? Shouldn't we start to move to the opposite entrance?"

Aeon pushed his long brown hair back "Well that's just were I'm heading. Its very odd though there isn't a single trap in operation around here. It's like they've all been ripped out. Plus there's not a single ninja around here ether, its really strange" Kilik put a hand up "I agree this has just been far too easy. Maybe we should tread more carefully. I bet this is one of the other clans traps" Aeon leaned on his elbow "Maybe this is what other ninja clans do when taking over. They rip up the oppositions traps and lay new ones, what do you think Mina?"

Mina groaned turning herself on to her back. She gently rubbed her leg against Kilik's causing the dark haired man to breath in deeply "Probably but it makes no sense" She shook her head "Taki I can only just understand but the whole how ninja's live their lives deludes me" Kilik pushed his tail back "You mean the whole go on an adventure and nearly get yourself killed part. Or the hunting demons for sport part?"

Mina turned sharply "The adventure part I get but the demon part I don't I get. I mean why does Taki kill demons for sport? Its not like she gets paid for it unless the situation calls for it" Aeon tapped his fingers on the grass "The thrill and the crazy adrenalin rush perhaps?" Mina raised an eyebrow "Uh… well I still think it's mad I rather kick in a few heads in a bar. I'd be more satisfied at the end of it" Kilik put a hand on her skirt pulling slightly then he ran his hand down the skirts edge near her upper thigh. Mina jolted she could feel her self blushing, she swallowed trying to control her emotions. She looked up slowly in to Kilik's brown eyes, they seemed to gleam down at her.

The world suddenly froze she felt his hand move up her stomach running over her yellow belt then up on to her upper waist. It stopped just under her chest. Kilik leaned forward, he was almost touching nose's with the young woman underneath him "I'd loved watching you do that at the other bar. You're so beautiful when you're angry"

His words seemed to just slide out like silk. Mina felt her hand grabbing the grass she could hear her own heart beating faster. Kilik just seemed to lean closer the next moment seemed to last for eternity as he placed his lips on her kissing gently. She could feel herself melting, his hand seemed to move across her stomach again.

Kilik gently released him self from the kiss giving Mina a moment to pull away if she wanted to. The young brown haired woman eyes seemed to study him for a spit second. Her next movement surprised him, she gently leaned up kissing him passionately it was such a surprise. He could feel her hands moving up arms to his neck then through his hair and down his back. She seemed to push her legs further up, he closed his eyes this was happening to quickly but what the hell did he care she was beautiful. The most beautiful and adventures woman he'd come across in a long time. She was someone who needed love and he wasn't going to hesitate to give it to her.

"Get a room!"

Mina shot up fast breaking away from her moment in paradise. She could see Aeon staring at her and Kilik in annoyance. The long brown haired man shook his head "What's is with you two? Can't you save it until later?" Kilik grunted then sat up "Sure I can doesn't mean I want to though" Aeon gowned his teeth together "Then save it, we've got Taki and Sophitia to save. Both your sexually attractions for each other can wait till later!"

Mina slowly sighed turning back on to her front "When are you going to change back to your original form Aeon?" The dark haired man folded his arms "How should I know, I took far too much of that potion why'd you ask?" The young woman put both hands out "Curiosity I'd have thought it would have worn off by now that's all" She put her head on her elbow "Do you still know where we are going?"

The dark haired man pushed his hand out "Round the back of this temple, the other entrance is hidden in the ninja's back garden area" Mina pulled Kilik's shirt causing the young man to smile "Well he says it's that way shall we get going?" Kilik put his hand on hers" Sure ready when you are Aeon" Aeon shook his head and then began to slowly crawl forward on his belly through the brambles. He could hear both of Mina and Kilik behind him slowly following his lead.

8

Sophitia pulled up sharply she didn't like the feel of the water as it flowed around her knees. She felt cold and her legs hurt, she wasn't sure how long they'd been walking for but it felt like ages. It had been one turn after another in the darkness. Taki was just in front of her holding her flaming torch up. The ninja seemed unafraid of the darkness around them and the constant noise's that kept on hitting her ears.

She pulled the torch around swishing it as she heard a scuffling in the darkness. She found her self moving it left and right almost in panic. This place was already getting to her. She wasn't used to the darkness or the echo's, it was like being in side some rusty coffin and having the lid closed on top then being buried.

She swung the torch again trying to get a grip on where the noise was, Taki seemed to turn around to glance over at her. The ninja smiled at her "Sophitia if you do that any faster I bet you could make patterns with it" Sophitia stopped the torch waving, normally she'd find a remark like that funny but somehow it didn't seem to make her feel better at the present moment in time.

She felt something hit her boot she leaned down putting her hand in the water. It was impossible to see anything, she felt something she grabbed it pulling it up. She hoped it wasn't some dead animal. She pulled harder the thing was stuck whatever it was, she grunted then yanked it hard as possible. A horrible mass of bones shot out of the water a human skull with its mouth gapping open landed on top of her.

She found herself crying out in panic as she looked at it. Her boots seemed to loose all grip causing her to hit the water, her hand almost let go of the torch. She suddenly felt the ninja' hand on hers dragging her up, Taki kicked the dead carcass of her at the same time. Sophitia pulled herself up against the wall holding up the torch, the ninja looked at her then grinned "You know the dead guys not something to be afraid of he can't hurt you"

Sophitia narrowed her gaze "Oh that's easy for you to say he didn't jump out at you" Taki turned eyeing the dead sack of bones covered in weed. She shook her head "Your pulling on his arm caused that, I mean he was probably stuck under the rocks" She leaned against the wall "You know there are a lot of dead guys around here there all leftovers from the demons"

"Means we've got a good chance of finding some weapons around here somewhere" Sophitia gave her a look "Taki your really enjoying this aren't you?" Taki pulled up her torch to get a better look at Sophitia's face "Well I've been here before I trained here the place was a lot of fun" She paused Sophitia didn't look happy she looked miserable and cold and she had the hint of fear in her eyes. Taki put a hand through her dark black hair "You know you shouldn't be scared of this place. I know it's dark and uncomfortable but we are going to get out of here trust me"

Sophitia turned sharply meeting her gaze "I'm not scared of this place" She could feel herself cursing mentally that was such a lie she was terrified. Taki's hand suddenly found hers. The dark brown eyes seemed to drift across her gaze "Sophitia are you afraid of the dark, I mean I can understand if you are?" Sophitia growled moving her torch from side to side hearing another noise behind her "No I'm afraid of ending up like the dead guy over there. Because I can't see anything down here. how do you get over what's a noise and what's about to jump out and eat you?"

She moved the torch again to the scuffling sounds. She felt the ninja put her hand on her torch pushing it down slightly "The demons are very large down here they like to move through the waters, They sound like Crocodiles because they also make a lot of sound before they attack" She smiled gently "That scurrying is insects and rats inside the stone walls. There moving in bunches that's why it sounds so loud"

Taki put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders "If you just stay close to me we'll be fine believe me. Just don't wander off or touch anything that looks odd, this place is heaving with traps" Sophitia shook her head "Unlike you I haven't spent my life in dark places my eyes don't see so well in the pitch black. So the chances of me seeing anything to touch around here are very slim"

Taki cocked her head to one side she could hear the frustration in Sophitia's voice. The younger woman did have a very good point though. She'd had no training in this kind of darkness, it was little wonder she was afraid. It hadn't hit her till now that Sophitia needed to be comforted as well as told that she'd be taken care off

She moved her hand gently up Sophitia's side for some reason she just kept ignoring the voice in her mind that was telling her to hold back. She'd been holding back to long. And when ever she come close she'd ended up scaring the younger woman and making herself look like an idiot. She heard the younger woman gasp in surprise, she leant forward pulling up her torch so she could see Sophitia's eyes better.

They twinkled like green sapphire in the firelight. She pulled her hand up tracing her finger along the woman's slender jaw line "Don't worry what ever happens I'll be here right beside you Sophitia, I'll take care of you" She let her words drift in the darkness, she could hear Sophitia's breathing. She closed her eyes just a for a spilt second listening to it.

Sophitia felt her self being lost in Taki's words, she stood up sharply throwing the torch to one side. She was tried of this wanting and waiting it was pushing her breaking point. She grabbed the ninja by the shoulders pushing her back until she came to a stop against the other wall. The dark brown eyes looked at her in surprise. She knew what she'd heard in the cell wasn't her imagination she could feel it. She knew she wasn't deluding herself everything that had happened was just pointing to it being for real.

She breathed in slowly looking up in to Taki's eyes "I'm tried of this, tried of you holding back you keep hinting your feelings. Just tell me what you said in the cell I want to hear it again" She paused breathing out her hands not leaving Taki's shoulders. The ninja seemed to breath in tightly she slowly leaned forward "You were awake, but I thought you were….?"

Sophitia lowered her gaze "I was but I still understood you" She slowly grasped the ninja's body suit tighter "Tell me what you said again please?" Taki put one hand up taking Sophitia's in to her own. It was hard to peel her hand away she was gripping so tightly "I said…" Taki closed one eye sharply this was very hard she felt her mind kicking her to carry on. She could see Sophitia's eyes looking at her waiting for her answer. She breathed in deeply "I said you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life and that warriors would die for you"

Sophitia's eyes flickered "You said more than that I remember" Taki's hand seemed to tighten slightly around her own. It seemed like the ninja woman was trying desperately to get her words out and finding it difficult. Taki breathed in and carried on "I said that you deserved to be loved because you have so much love to give. And that I would give anything to love you and to be near you!"

She lowering her head "I love you" There she'd said it, she listened to the quite that followed, she felt Sophitia let go of her hand. Sophitia stepped back slowly trying to take Taki's words in. It seemed like an eternity before she managed to look around to the ninja who was standing against the wall looking down in to the water in an almost sad manner "You love me?"

Taki slowly looked up "Yes" Her answer was simple she wanted to say more but found herself keeping quite waiting for Sophitia's reply. The younger woman suddenly stepped forward "I knew it, I just knew it!" Taki put a hand through her hair "knew what?" Sophitia put a hand on her chin "I knew all those things you've been doing where pointing to the fact that you might have a crush on me, but you. you love me" Taki slowly stepped forward she could see Sophitia's emotional panic. She slowly put the torch in a holder on the wall as she went. Then calmly put both hands on the younger woman's face "Who wouldn't want to love you" She ran her hand gently through the blonde hair"

"I'm not expecting you to do anything Sophitia, I mean if you have no feelings for me I understand. I'd just rather you know the truth about my feelings for you" Sophitia breathed in deeply closing her eyes she had always had strong feelings for Taki but not really understood them till recently. She'd spent most of her time ignoring them or pretending it was just a friendship. When deep down it had always been so much more.

She slowly took the ninja's hand away from her face holding it gently. There really was no turning back from here on in, she wasn't going to let this chance slip away. It was the chance to be loved by another and to give love in return it. She slowly looked in to Taki's eyes, the ninja looked as afraid as she was right at this moment. The brown eyes just gazed at her longingly waiting for her reply.

Sophitia slowly took hold of the ribbon in her hair pulling it loose letting her long blonde hair fall around her back. She slowly pulled the ninja's hand over so her wrist could be seen. She gently wrapped it around Taki's wrist then loosely around her own. She'd had this once done to her by another but this time it felt so much more meaningful. She moved the ninja's wrist over gently kissing up from the ribbon.

Taki's stared in shock, she was speechless she'd never been speechless in her whole life. Sophitia's gesture was such a meaningful symbolic one. It was one from her own country, which meant eternal love. The wrapping of ribbon used by Greek couples to confirm their love of one another. She watched as Sophitia's smiled lovingly at her.

Taki still couldn't speak, she tried to regain her composer but it was impossible. She slowly took Sophitia's wrist kissing in the same spot quickly confirming the Greek gesture. Then slowly she leaned forward putting both hands on Sophitia's shoulders bringing her even closer. Sophitia could feel her heart beating in her chest she could feel the ribbon swaying against her body.

The ninja's lips met her own it caused her to jerk slightly at first but she found her self being lost in the deepness and softness of this kiss. She found herself just closing her eyes as the ninja kissed even deeper and more passionately while putting one of her hands through her hair stroking it. She found her self responding with the same passion.

She felt the ninja's arms pull her in to a warm embrace while their kisses became stronger. She could feel her hair being played with in a loving fashion. She began to run her own hands gently through Taki's soft black pony tail. The world around her just seemed to slip away and disappear.

8

Ryoko's glass shattered as it hit the floor "Oh my god!" Rei put her hand on the table smiling "And you said she wouldn't have the guts to say she loved the girl" She put her hand up gesturing, "You owe me twenty yen so pay up" Ryoko sighed shoving the coins to her step sister "Rei you're a kill joy!"

Rei eyed her two brothers they both looked annoyed "Pay up Nagmo, Hitoshi. " Both men tossed a bunch of coins over to her. Yosho eyed her "I can't believe your betting money at a time like this, you might be dead by tomorrow" Rei looked her spoils then pushed them under the table "Well at least I'll die well off unlike the rest of you. And if I do live I'll have enough money to get my self drunk and laid"

Ryoko eyed her then leaned forward whispering in her ear. "Your mind is in your lowers Rei, maybe you ought to use your sex appeal where it's necessary. Like on those idiot guards over there" Rei gave her a look then stood up swearing under her breath. She then walked over to the nearest guard putting a hand his shoulder.

Yosho slowly sipped his drink "She's terrible she must get her drinking and money issues from you" Ryoko grunted, "I don't have drinking and money issues" Yosho raised an eyebrow "You get drunk every chance you throw drinking parties at every bar you go to, and you gamble all the time. It's a wonder you and Nagmo can actually kill demons half the time, I mean your both always so drunk"

Nagmo put a hand on the table leaning down at his step brother "Yosho I like girls, drink and killing ugly faced demons it gives me a great feeing that I'm living my life. Just like your magic lab when it's not blowing up in your face" Yosho paused then smiled "My lab doesn't blow up that often and you can't say I don't make some wonderful spells for you to fry demons with"

Hitoshi lifted his sake class "Some of the best brother" He was about to say more when the doors were flung open. Suzuka marched in her armour flashing slightly. She turned eyeing Rei who was trying to put her leg between the guards who was starting to sweat. She grabbed the red eyed woman roughly by her shirt flinging her out of the way.

Rei hit the floor hard on her front. She turned just as Suzuka got close to her "Rei you weren't trying to chat up the guards now are you?" Rei wiped her mouth lightly with her hand "Bitch like I'd try to do that. I mean your guards aren't studs why would I bother?" Suzuka slowly pulled her weapon out flicking it "Oh I don't know a cunning plan perhaps. I mean sister that's what it's all about around here the cunning plan" She pulled up her hand getting ready to slap Rei when Toki's voice hit her ears.

"Leave her!"

Suzuka looked up slowly "The old man speaks and I thought you weren't going to say a word" Toki opened his eyes slowly gazing at her in an unfeeling manner "Don't pick on your sister" Suzuka eyed Rei then laughed, "She's not my sister not by blood or anything else for that manner. She's annoying!" Rei rolled her eyes "You love your little power trips don't you Suzuka?"

The blind eyed woman looked down at her sharply "You know I still haven't considered whether not I'm going to hit you so I'd be quite if I were you" Rei looked down at her hand personally she wanted to hit Suzuka as hard as possible. Breaking her jaw would be a relief from listening to her egotistic ranting. Suzuka eyed Toki the ninja master lay silent he put both hands together clapping lightly "Your plans really aren't going well are they Suzuka?" Suzuka squinted slightly her one good eye moving questioningly "What do you mean by that?"

Toki found himself grinning widely "Well last time I looked Taki and her Sophitia weren't suffering they were enjoying each others company an awful lot" Suzuka one eye opened wide "What the hell are talking about?" Yosho slowly stood up moving out of view so she could look at the mirrors image. He put his hand up grinning "They look there having fun don't you think?"

Suzuka pushed forward half shoving Ryoko out of the way in the process to get a better look in the mirror. She growled at the two women hugging and kissing. Hitoshi nudged her slightly "Guess this must be really be ruining your plans to make them both suffer" Suzuka's eyebrow started to twitch. Ryoko leaned over her smiling "What can I say this must be really eating you up right now. Didn't someone once say love conquers all?"

Nagmo laughed aloud "Like they say you can't win em all" Suzuka shot around pointing at Toki "Bastard they haven't even got in to the maze yet. So you can all keep your traps shut I mean once they reach the first corridor it's game over. And if they manage to get to the maze's centre, well we all know what you put in their Toki"

Toki sighed shaking his head. "Personally I have faith in both of them. There getting together has been something of a surprise but then this world is full of surprises. I just can't wait to shake Sophitia's hand and tell her how great it is she's won Taki's heart over, which I though wasn't possible by anyone" Suzuka turned her head to one side "I think I'm going to barf you sound like a dreamy fool" Toki clapped his hand together "Maybe but it's better than sounding like a foolish ninja warrior who's acting like a total idiot in front of her family"

8

Mina stood staring for a second at the image in front of her, it was beautiful if not amazing. Huge blossoming trees stood tall in the sunlight. A deep set Japanese garden was below them it had a gentle stream that ran into a small lake, which had sweet smelling flowers surrounding it. The whole place was beautiful. She put a hand down gently swishing her fingers through the water of the stream. While sniffing in the sweet scent all around her.

This was something Taki had never mentioned. It was surprising that her ninja clan had such beautiful garden in the backyard of their temple. She'd always seen them hanging out in some deep dark place sharpening their swords. A large clang caused her to turn around. She watched Aeon hit his sword against some creeper vines the sound was hollow and metallic. She watched Kilik put his hands up in confusion. She pulled her self up walking up to them, she played with her yellow neck ribbon slightly then leaned forward "What is that?"

Aeon hit his sword against the vines again then pulled up his finger grinning, "That Mina is the sound of our ride in to this temple" He grabbed hold of the vines pulling them back revealing a medium oval shaped door. Long metal bars hung across it, it was lying slightly flat against the hillside. He grinned grabbing the bar slowly easing the door open. He turned back to Kilik "I might add though this is a one way trip. This door goes down a sliding tunnel with leads directly in to the maze one of these three tunnels can get you in but not out" Mina arm was on his shoulder "What'd you mean only get as in?"

Aeon eyed the tunnel "This is the only this tunnel to get in the place from this direction, but there are three which we can use to get out. It means we won't be using this tunnel again to get out" Mina folded her arms "That's crazy, how come the ninja's didn't make the tunnels work both ways?" Aeon put a hand on his chin "It's probably some test they do. I don't really know" Mina leaned over him slowly eyeing the black pit "Looks dark down there, how deep is it?" Aeon shook his head "No idea but since it's ladies first I'm sure you'll tell as when you reach the bottom" Kilik's hands went up in annoyance "Are you mad what if she lands on stone and breaks her neck!"

Aeon shook his head "She won't break her neck this tunnel is like a slide you fall down it and you land in the water below" He slapped the stone door "She'll be fine trust me" Kilik folded his arms "You better be right about this one Aeon because if she really hurts herself it'll beat the hell out of you" Aeon growled eyeing him "Oh Calm down lover boy do you think I'd get ether of you seriously hurt?"

He eyed the tunnel "I've not hurt ether of you yet so why would I bother now. I could have killed you both a long while ago but I didn't and I've had countless opportunities to hurt you but I haven't, so just shut the hell up" Kilik pulled up his arms in defeat, he grunted then leaned against the wall. Mina eyed the tunnel then turned back to Kilik "Hey c'mon I'll be fine I mean it can't be that far down" She turned eyeing Aeon "Can it?" Aeon shook his head " It's probably deep but not that deep. I mean they made these tunnels to get in the underground labyrinth I don't see why they'd make it dangerous"

He watched Mina grin the young woman flicked her tail back "Well can't be any worse than sliding down a muddy slope" She swivelled around putting her feet in side the tunnel opening "Should be a fun ride" Aeon watched her jump in Kilik bolted around, they both heard the sliding down then a large splash as she hit the water below. Her weapon rattled as it hit the stone. Kilik jumped on his knees shouting down the pitch black tunnel "Mina you ok, you didn't hurt yourself?"

Mina's voice came back almost an echo "No I'm fine, but it's really horrible down here!" Kilik eyed Aeon who put a hand on his chest "Like I said she wouldn't get hurt" Kilik eyed him then tossed his weapon down the tunnel he heard it clang against the walls. He heard Mina scramble over to pick it up from the water. He found him self sighing and swerving his feet in to the tunnel "I hate this Aeon couldn't we have picked a better entrance?"

Aeon pushed his hair back "There are no other entrances, unless you want to use the front door and be ripped apart by the dragons that is" Kilik groaned then threw himself in to the tunnel. Aeon heard him hit the water at the bottom. Mina yelped as she was splashed by the waves from Kilik's entrance. Aeon grinned then threw his sword and shield in to the tunnel he heard them clang as they hit the stone below.

Kilik's voice hit the air in annoyance "Watch where you throw those things you idiot! I almost got hit by your shield!" Aeon rolled his eyes this was going to be one very long night he twirled his feet around. Somehow he was thankful he was in human form the thought of getting his tail down the narrow slide with out scratching or breaking it made him cringe. He jumped forward in to the tunnel closing the door of the tunnel at the same time. It wasn't like they'd be using this way to get back out again.

8

Taki broke sharply away from kissing Sophitia. The sound of metal bashing caused deep echo's, which broke the silence through out the whole labyrinth. She felt Sophitia pull her head back down, she met the light green eyes. The younger woman looked as annoyed as she was. Sophitia turned her gaze down the tunnel "Taki what in Tartarus is that?" Taki gently put her arms around her new girlfriend pulling her closer "It's metal hitting the walls someone else is down here" Sophitia's eyes widened she ran her hands down Taki's strong arms feeling the muscles tensing "Suzuka's men wouldn't come down here would they?"

Taki shook her head "Hardly and I doubt she'd send them down here just to go after as. Even if she thought it might be more entertaining" She narrowed her eyes "No this has to be someone else. Someone really stupid, I mean were stuck down here because we were shoved down here. There down here because they're trying to sneak in through the other entrance"

Sophitia smiled slightly "Maybe its Mina trying to rescue as" She watched Taki burst in to a fit of laugher the ninja woman put her head against her shoulder trying to force herself to stop laughing then pulled her head up grinning "Oh I'd just love to see that Sophitia I really would. I mean Mina trying to save the both of as, it would be hilarious I bet she'd cause hell in this labyrinth" Sophitia raised an eyebrow "In what way?"

Taki's face was suddenly almost touching hers the ninja woman was still trying to contain her laughter "Mina likes to touch everything she's over curious. She'd just end up setting of every trap this place has. Who ever would be with her would be wishing they'd stayed at home" Sophitia softly ran her hand through Taki's long roughish fringe "Your being mean she's not that bad." Taki laughed slightly "Yeah maybe I am being a little, but the image of her in this place just makes me laugh" Sophitia shook her head "It's not a place I could see her going in to ether. She always told me how much she hates cold damp places, were it's freezing cold and the smell is worse than in a graveyard.

Taki gentle ran her hand through Sophitia's long blonde hair. She eased some of it up letting it run through her fingers she smiled at her at the same time. It was still hard to believe this was happening. It was like some wonderful dream and she didn't want to wake up from it. It was better than she could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams. Sophitia had come to her and shown her love, it was so unbelievable.

She had rewrapped Sophitia's spear ribbon back in to hair. Somehow she hadn't wanted to, the younger woman's hair was so beautiful down. The light blue ribbon was wrapped around her wrist, in the place where her bandage normally was. She gently nuzzled Sophitia's long blonde hair "There is one really good thing about this little intruder though" Sophitia's hand found her pony tail again and gently played with the fine silky tip, the Greek woman raised an eyebrow "What's that?"

Taki smiled evilly "Well with the noise they made the demons are sure to come to them instead of as. Might give as time to get out of this place" Sophitia shook her head "I feel sorry for who ever they are, it's horrible down here" Taki put her hand out pointing in to the darkness "Well at least they have weapons, which is more than I can say for the both of as" Sophitia shuddered slightly "you have a point I think we better start looking for something" Taki grabbed one of the torches from the wall while keeping her arm wrapped around Sophitia's shoulder "I'm right with you on that one lets go find something"

8

Mina cursed She was drenched from head to foot. She tapped her long blade on the labyrinths dry floor in annoyance. Her gaze moved to the others, Kilik was to her side her boyfriend had pulled up his rod and was walking with it in guarding stance. He smiled at her lovingly she smiled at him contently then turned her gaze to Aeon. The long haired Greek was moving slowly through the huge brightly lit tunnel. Mina sniffed slightly the place smelt rotten, it was a foul stench like rotting flesh.

She turned her attention away from the smell her gaze moved around the tunnel. Something cased her stop she saw Kilik stop sharply "Mina is something wrong?" Mina smiled leaning her staff against the wall "Look at this" She slowly ran her hand across a fist size dragon's head which was sticking from the wall. It was made of pure gold and had red rubies for eyes. Mina ran her finger across its snout "This must be worth quite a bit of yen" Kilik raised an eyebrow he leaned over his girlfriend "It looks expensive is it loose?"

Mina pulled on the head it moved slightly "Looks like it, give me a hand" She felt Kilik hands around her own they both pulled forcefully. Mina smiled as she felt it ease free. She pulled sharply the dragons head fell free, Kilik's grin turned to confusion "Hey there's cord attracted to it" Mina pulled roughly on the dragons head "Who cares give me my long blade so I can cut it"

Kilik quickly passed it over to her, she snapped the cord pulling the dragon's head free. She grinned at it "Oh I can't wait to get out of here we could both sell this and make our selves rich" Kilik leaned on the wall "Or we could sell it and I could take you to some fabulous places I know which only the serve finest food and have the best rooms" Mina blushed slightly she was about to kiss him when the broken cord shot back in to the wall in front of her eyes.

Mina eyed the wall then turned to Kilik "That was weird" Kilik grinned at her remark "Well like you said earlier who cares" He was about to say more when there was a rattling, which sounded through out the labyrinths walls. Mina turned sharply "That doesn't sound good!"

Her voice was cut short as the wall to her right opened up. She heard a snarling sound from with in its darkness. Before she could say anything Kilik grabbed her arm tugging her away. Mina found her self bolting in a full blown run, she turned around just in time to see a huge black clawed hand grab the floor. Aeon turned sharply Mina and Kilik were running towards him at a very fast pace. Mina grabbed his arm "Aeon we've go to get out of here" Aeon looked at her in surprise "Why?" Kilik turned half way though running "Demon!" Aeon turned hearing a huge roar in the tunnel. He turned back to Mina "You let a demon out!"

Mina put up both hands "It was an accident I pulled one of the golden dragons heads and it threw some kind of hidden wall" Aeon slapped a hand on his head "I told you not to touch anything" He heard the clawing as the footsteps sounded down the corridor "Did you see what kind of demon it was?" Mina shook her head in annoyance "What do think I would take time to look at its face. I was more concerned about being killed or eaten!"

Aeon growled, "I can't believe this we've been here less than hour and you've already set of a trap" Mina folded her arms "It didn't look like a trap, traps have wires which you trip on. Or they have bladed weapons that fly out of walls" Aeon swung around "Mina This is a ninja maze, do you think they'd make the traps down here easy?" Mina slammed her long blades end in to the stone "Hey it was an accident!" Kilik turned sharply to the arguing pair "Will you guys save it for later and start running!" He watched Aeon and Mina turn. They both glanced at each other then bolted in to a run.

8

Sophitia eyed the pile of skulls on the floor. She kicked one with her boot absentmindedly then pushed one of the skeletons aside. She stopped short seeing something shining she pushed the next skeleton out of the way. There was a huge long shield it was twice the size of the ones she normally used. She grabbed it shaking it slightly to get the dirt off. It was an old Greek long shield not the type used any more by Greek soldiers only by the Greek palaces army. She ran her fingers across the shields golden patterns. It was in pretty good shape considering how long it had been left lying around.

She turned seeing Taki pull a medium length samurai sword from the rib of cage of one of the skeletons. Her girlfriend turning to her smiling "Can you use one of these?" Sophitia shook her head "I've never used one in my life. I wouldn't know how to even swing one" Taki smiled walking over to her placing the weapon in her right hand. "Sophitia you can use it like you use your sword. There's slightly more weight in the wrist though but I'm sure it wouldn't bother you" Sophitia eyed the sword "This is a samurai sword are you sure about this, I mean the blades curved"

Taki slowly pushed her finger around the blade's hilt then twisted her wrist gently "I'm sure you can use this. I mean I've seen you grab Mina's long blade and knock people out with it. And from what I know you've have no training in rod ether" Sophitia felt herself blush in embracement "I wasn't fighting with I was just swinging it left to right. And it still hit me in the leg part way through the swing"

Taki laughed putting a hand though the younger woman's soft hair "You can do this" Sophitia pulled up the sword tracing it with her eyes "I would really love to get my sword back" Taki squeezed her shoulder "I know how you feel I keep reaching for my weapons and their not there. It starts to get to you after a while." She paced over to a skeleton near by pulling a rather long dagger from its leg "Guess we have to make do with this stuff until we get out of here" Sophitia shook her head "Well at least we can both be safe in the knowledge that Suzuka wont bother with our weapons. Since she can't touch ether of them without getting hurt"

Taki slowly walked back over to her girlfriend putting a hand under her chin while tracing her jaw line with her index finger "You have a point there but knowing Suzuka it wont stop her trying" Sophitia shook her head then slowly traced her finger across the swords hilt. She closed her eyes "Why did she have to come back and hunt me?" Taki breathed in deeply "What happened between you and her, please tell me?" Sophitia slowly leaned herself against the wall. She lowered her head "I had to take her life to prove myself as a warrior to all those in Athens. She was the first person I ever killed" She pulled up her hand looking at it "They made me go and find her. I wasn't even a warrior, I had no idea"

8

Sophitia pushed up her metal head band. The darkness of the house seemed to loom over her, its broken windows cast ugly shadows and its old floor boards creaked under her feet. The place looked like it was falling apart but she was sure this was the right place all the tip offs had led here. She slowly eased the short sword from its holder. The weapon was heavy she needed both hands to hold it. Her armour was just as heavy it almost weighted her down. She groaned shifting her shoulders, she wasn't strong enough.

She kicked herself mentally she had to stop whining she was meant to be a warrior. And if she wanted to prove anything she'd have to develop some backbone. She put her finger on one of the tables running her nail across it. If this woman was hiding anywhere it would be downstairs in the basement. She paced forward grabbing a candle from a broken stool quickly lighting it up.

The house seemed to light up its walls casting shadows around her. Sophitia winced how she hated the dark it played tricks with the mind. She grabbed the door shoving it open. The basement area couldn't be far away. She slowly made her way in the corridor looking from left to right. Her thoughts wandered, fourteen Greek children all between the ages of six and twelve had gone missing. No trance of them had been found in Athens. Although there had been endless search parties and everyone sent to find them or come close to getting near them had been killed. Some of Greece's bravest warriors had been found dead and from what she'd heard they had all died none to pleasant deaths. Although deep down it had always got to her that people liked to enhance rumours about the deaths of warriors.

In the back of her mind she was still surprised that she'd been sent. The governor Adrian had asked her to prove herself a worthy hero by killing the person who had taken the children, although something told her the man was just making fun of her as usual. He didn't believe that she'd been spoken to by the gods themselves or that they had given her weapons. Like everyone else he just thought she was crazy and spewing out crazy things just to get attention. The priests had laughed in her face when she'd told them about her moment with Hephaestus. They had told her to go home because it was highly unlikely the gods would choose someone as insignificant as her.

Only her family truly believed her, they had heard of the twenty three others warriors who had been sent by the gods to destroy Soul Edge. Few had been heard since, the great Spartan knight Aeon Calcos was out there somewhere fighting for the glory of the Ottoman Empire. Her parents believed she was the last to be picked. Why the last they were unsure, but they believed it was because she was highly gifted and special.

She stopped still in the corridor there was something dripping. She turned the candle sharply a horrible sight met her gaze the wall to right of her was soaked in blood. It was slowly dripping on to the floor making a stream, which was running under her boots. She quickly pulled back, feeling the horror wash over her. She'd never seen so much blood before it made her feel sick to the stomach. Her gaze drifted to one of the doors a bloody drag trail was leading up to it. She shivered and then slowly stepped forward the smell around her wasn't pleasant.

She slowly took hold of the door handle easing it open she eyed the stairs, the bloody trail led down them. All the walls around her were covered in bloody writing, she pulled up her candle looking closer. The bloody symbols were some form of Japanese, none of which made any she sense to her. Her eyes drifted to a small gold lever sticking out of the wall, she slowly put her hand on it she watched it move under her grip. Nothing seemed to happen she pushed it down further. A sudden agonizing blow of pain went through her leg, she found herself crying out in agony.

She slowly looked down a sharp dagger was rooting out from her lower leg she slowly reached down grabbing the hilt pulling it out. The pain that went through her was immense she'd never felt so much agony in life. She watched the steady stream of blood as it started to flow from her fresh wound. She turned sharply eyeing the walls around her, the whole place had to be full of traps. She winced painfully limping on to the next set of steps. She couldn't back out now she was to close to her goal. She grabbed her skirt ripping some of the white material away, then tied it tightly around her bleeding leg wound. She found her self grinding her teeth together to keep herself from crying out again.

The darkness caused her to turn around from time to time, she kept her hands away from the walls. She'd learnt her lesson which was not to touch anything, she limped forward past the steps then turned seeing the closed door in the shadows. She grabbed the handle shoving it open. The terrifying whistle of arrows hit her ears. She grabbed her shield pulling the heavy weapon up, then half crouching in feeble position of fright. The bladed arrows seemed to pound of her shield some breaking against the heavy steel front in mid flight. Two longed themselves in to the front groves. The others seemed to shoot past her head hitting wall behind her. She could feel her hair being blown up as they shot past her, it was terrifying.

She'd seen the palace guards firing arrows at practice targets but in all her wildest dreams she'd never realized that to stand in front of them when they were being fired would be so horrible and frightening. She slowly looked up the whistling had stopped. She didn't feel brave enough to stand up straight at first, instead she kept half crouched behind her shield.

Her breathing was ragged she slowly pulled the shield down then stepped forward. Her eyes darting from side to side what if there were more traps? What if she died here along with the others? She turned seeing the rotting skeleton of some fallen warrior to her right. It was horrible the warriors dead body had sightless eyes and his insides were hanging out. Many arrows were lodged in his back. His bloody trail was the one that she had followed.

She found herself running from the room and almost hitting the door to the next in panic. She kicked the door with her good leg grabbing her shield and pulling it up automatically. It seemed to creak open, a corridor lay in front of her the air was thick with a horrible dead smell. The walls were once again covered in blood and writing. She slowly stepped forward she had to be brave, she had to be strong. She could feel her own fear, she just wanted to drop her weapons and run as far away from this nightmare as she could get.

A Childs scream from the far tunnel broke her out of her thoughts. She found herself bolting in to a run. All her fears seemed to drift away momentarily she had to get to that child. She felt the sudden heat as fire blasted from the walls behind her. She ignored the arrows that shot past her, she even ignored the one arrow that slammed it's self in to her lower left shield arm.

She hit the doors at end of tunnel full force her shield smashing the door open, broken wood was sent flying in every direction. Her body hit the floor hard, as she rolled across the ground. She found herself crying out as the arrow in her arm was lodged in further. She looked up ignoring the pain and the fear, the sight in front of her made her want to cry. A woman stood about six feet away from her, the small girl in her hand fell to the floor, her little body hitting the ground and rolling to a motionless stop. The woman seemed to raise her bloody dagger up eyeing it. She didn't turn around, her long black hair flowed as well as her black robes.

Sophitia crawled across the ground, the bloody floor was less than comforting. The still bloody skeletons of each child lay in the corners Sophitia wanted to cry so much but found she couldn't. She slowly put her hand on the dead child's shoulder while grabbing her sword hilt tighter. A black boot hit her directly in the face, she was send skidding back across the floor. She felt the blood as it started to flow from her mouth down her chin. She tried to grab her sword but the black boot stomped on her hand before she got close enough to grab it. She looked up slowly a slender featured face was looking down at her. It would have been fine if not for the long scar across the right eye and the white sightless eyeball.

Sophitia felt a rough hand grab her by the throat she was hauled up on to her feet then slammed full force in to the wooden wall. The woman's sneer was evil looking as well as menacing. She felt her head being moved from side to side. A very evil smile appeared across the woman's face. "I see Adrian must be really low on options sending you here"

Sophitia watched the woman's good eye as it moved across her armour and face. The woman smiled widely "I mean he's really must be having me on sending the bakers daughter to kill me" She shook her black hair then laughed but stopped short pulling out her weapon from its scabbard "Aren't you a little two young to be here girl? I mean being a warrior isn't about baking, it's all about playing with big weapons and dieing in battle"

Sophitia tried to swallow but it was hard the woman's grip around her neck was really tight. She tried to stop her self shivering then answered "I came here for the children!" The woman slowly looked around her then twirled her weapon mockingly "Well there all dead so your wasting your time girl. I killed them for my ritual sacrifice" Sophitia felt head get pulled around. She saw a large bowl on a metal stand in the centre of the room, it was overflowing with blood. The woman grinned "You see I needed to kill them, all part of rising a great evil, you must know the story your lame Greek myths are full of them"

Sophitia closed her eyes "How could you?"

The woman put a hand on her chest "How could I, easy I just took my dagger and gutted them" She slowly leaned forward "You've interrupted my ritual which is a really bad thing" She paused grinning " I might have to kill you for that" Sophitia felt her head get turned harshly to one side "But I have to admit your getting this far is very admirable the others all died"

The woman pushed her long hanging fringe back "So how's about you run away I mean this battle field is no place for a young girl like you. You probably can't fight and it would be a waste for me anyway. I'd prefer something far more challenging than you" Sophitia was suddenly thrown, she hit the floor hard on her back grinding to a halt on the rough surface. She moved her hand swiping the sword from the ground then jumped up slowly raising it so the blade was close to the woman's neck. The woman slowly narrowed her good eye "I doubt you can even use that gleaming sword of yours"

Sophitia slowly narrowed her eyes "I maybe a little girl to you, but I will not run away I'll stand and fight" Sophitia could feel the pain in her muscles but she ignored it along with her fear and her sorrow. The woman folded her arms then smiled. "You're just as naive as you look" She flicked the medium curved blade in her hand "Silly girl" Sophitia slowly stepped back as the woman stepped forward. She pulled the sword around, she was going to fight this woman. It was better to die for something worthwhile than to die for nothing. The Elysian Fields were a grand place to go when dieing, a brave warrior could live out eternity in the fields of paradise. It was well worth fighting for.

The woman slowly pulled back her weapon she twirled it shaking her head "Do you have a name girl?" Sophitia slowly raised the shield ignoring its weight along with the sword "Sophitia Alexandra" The woman's sightless eye moved "Mines Suzuka, not that that will matter to you much, you're not going to live long enough to tell anyone it!" Sophitia didn't get a chance to swing the woman's foot shot up smashing her in her already wounded lower arm. The foot twirled around hitting her in her wounded leg. She hit the floor but managed to slam the shield up just in time before the lengthy blade hit her shoulder. The sparks flew as both weapons collided.

The shield was thrown from her hand, the foot came again hitting her in the stomach the blow made her insides churn, she stepped back in agony. She pulled her sword around but was kicked in the leg again the move almost brought her to her knees. The dagger seemed to sweep down lodging it's self in her good leg. The weapon shot up like silver lightning. A slicing pain went through her upper right eyebrow she hit the wall back first half falling to her knees. She felt the blood as it dripped down over her eye. She was grabbed by her leatherneck straps and dragged to her feet. The next three blows came swiftly and painfully her stomach taking the full force of the pounding. She wanted to throw up.

The woman grabbed her blonde tail end yanking her head back, a grin spread across her face "I don't get you I hit you over and over again, yet you don't run away, you really ought to" Sophitia's felt the full force as she was kicked between her legs, she groaning feeling the pain in her lower half. The next blow to her face caused stars to cloud her vision.

She hit the floor dazed and disoriented, everywhere hurt. She gripped her sword she hadn't had any time to use it but it had been in her hand the whole time. She pulled it up looking at it. The woman seemed to be edgings forward her blade raised. Sophitia growled she was Hephaestus's sacred warrior she would prove her self worthy off her gods" She screamed aloud her weapon rising up lightning bolts shot outwards from the gleaming swords razor edge. She swung it upwards just as Suzuka leapt forward, the blade burst in to flames as it slashed across the woman's chest.

Suzuka screamed in agony as her whole front was burnt in the blinding flames. She stumbled back in shock, she found her body shaking in agony. Her quivering hand reaching up to the fresh bloody burnt scar that was on her lower ribs and stomach. She hit the floor groaning in agony, she eyed the blonde girl then tried to get up, only to find herself hitting the wooden floor again.

Sophitia eyed the burning sword, the fire didn't hurt as it moved across her hand. Had she made this sword catch fire? Was this way the gods had chosen her? Suzuka got up on to her feet eyeing her she grabbed her blade from the floor putting her hand painfully on her wound. She growled then turned to the blonde girl "I'll kill you!"

Sophitia moved quickly as she leaped forward she avoided the knife blade, she was suddenly grabbed and tossed. She screamed as she hit the opposite wall her sword was thrown from her hand it hit one of the walls lodging it's self deep in the wood. It's flames disappearing. She tried desperately to get up but it was hopeless, she was in too much pain and her beaten body was exhausted. She watched Suzuka turn on her enraged. She moved her eyes up to the roof above.

Her eyes moved sharply, there was something hanging from the upper left wall high above her it was gleaming in the darkness. She looked closer, it was a half cut tree log with huge swords sticking out from its front. Her eyes followed its ropes slowly tracing them down to the trigger, which was near her left foot. She watched Suzuka step forward the woman stopped a few yards away from her, then leaning forward "When you die Sophitia make sure you tell your children I said hi"

Sophitia didn't think she kicked the trigger. She heard the breaking sound as the support ropes snapped. She saw the ninja turn the surprise, the shock in the woman's eyes made her heart race. The trap collided with her full force the swords shooting through her, while the log knocked off the bowl of blood from its cold metal stand causing it to hit the floor. Spreading its horrible contents across the room.

Sophitia lay still she breathed in deeply trying to regain her breath. She was alive but she was in agony and just wanted to crawl under a rock and sleep for a week. She turned her head around slowly. The woman was lodged in the wall five feet away from her, her bleeding body was shaking the swords were deeply imbedded in her stomach and lower rib cage. The sword points had gone right through her back impaling her to the wall.

Sophitia eased herself on to her feet grabbing the wall for support, Suzuka was still alive although from the mess she was in she wouldn't live very long. She limped up to her sword pulling it out of the wall. She watched Suzuka squirm her one blind eye wide, her hands trying desperately to push against the log so she could pull out the swords, which were lodged, inside her body.

Sophitia looked at her sword. Was this a victory? She closed her eyes it didn't feel like one, she just wanted to throw up, although this time her thoughts became reality. She found herself leaning against the nearest wall losing her lunch.

She looked up slowly Suzuka was still trying to free herself. It was horrible to watch Sophitia could only feel sorry for her. She walked over slowly grabbing the log trying to ease it back. She pulled back as the ninja woman tried to claw at her and spit in her face. The swords grinded as they were freed from the wall, the ninja screamed in agony. Sophitia watched the dark haired woman ease her self free from the swords. She hit the wall sliding down slowly her one good eye leering menacingly.

Sophitia slowly out stretched her hand "I'm sorry" She felt terrible the woman was dieing a horrible death and all she had to say was sorry, What if she'd tried to help this misguided person? She'd taken her life without even trying her best to show the poor misguided soul a better path. Suzuka's hand shot out without warning wrapping it's self around her throat. She was dragged forward to meet the one blood shot eye "Little bitch!"

The words were full of hate and contempt, Sophitia managed to pry the hand loose. She found herself crawling back as the ninja tried to drag herself forward a hand lashed out grabbing one of her boots "Gonna kill you bitch… gonna cut you!" The ninja's face suddenly hit the floor her body followed. Her hand slipped from of her boot, Sophitia watched her rising chest stop moving. The room slowly went quite she couldn't hear anything anymore. She looked in to the cold darkness closing her eyes.

8

Sophitia limped slowly away from the nightmare house. The dead girl in her arms just made her feel worse. She could hear something in the trees above. She painfully pulled herself up in to the woodland clearing. The sight that met her surprised her Adrian and a number of Athens people were standing around along with the twenty or so palace guards. They all looked at her smiling although nothing made her want to smile back. She watched a crying woman run forward taking the child from her arms, she wanted to say something to the poor woman but she couldn't bring herself to speak she had failed her by not bringing her daughter back alive.

She narrowed her eyes she would never fail again. Her gaze moved as Adrian walked up to her the dark haired governor brushed his hair back "You killed the child murder I'm impressed. I thought you'd die like all the others" He sighed "I had money on the criminal you've lost me thirty dinars, still no matter"

Sophitia ignored him she raised her bloody sword up looking at it. She couldn't help but close her eyes and lower her head, this whole event had been tragic. Adrian clapping brought her out of her thoughts, as did the sudden cheers from the soldiers and villages. She gritted her teeth together why were they even cheering her?

This was no victory she'd failed, all the children had died she didn't deserve their praise. She slammed the sword in to the dirt turning on them. Her enraged voice hit the air "Shut up all of you!" Adrian raised an eyebrow as the crowds went quite, he put a hand on his chin "Funny there cheering you, isn't this what you want you're a hero?"

Sophitia turned on him "Hero, I failed them, the children are dead and I took some poor misguided souls life. There's nothing heroic about that!" Adrian folded his arms "You know your badly wounded maybe the loss of blood is clouding your judgement" Sophitia grabbed her sword "My judgement is fine you horses ass" She pulled up an arm pointing it at the house below "What's is wrong with you. Don't you care about those dead children?"

The governor gave her a surprised look "They weren't my children end of story" He turned smiling "But saying that if you cared about them so much why didn't you use your sweet little sister Cassandra as bait to lore the murder to you. I mean you'd have killed her there and then and those children would have been safe"

Sophitia felt her body shake in rage, it was a rage like none she'd ever felt in her entire life she could feel her eyebrow twitching she could feel her teeth grinding together. Her next moves were automatic, she seemed to loose all control. She slammed her shield hand in to the governors face full force. His whole body was flung back with tremendous force, he hit the ground in front of her.

He stared up in shock at her from his position on the ground blood running from his mouth. Sophitia grabbed her sword pointing it at him while shaking her other hand, which ached from being used across his face. She narrowed her eyes "Don't you ever speak about my little sister Cassandra like that again! Because if you ever do I will hack you in to little pieces and feed you to Cerberus!"

Sophitia didn't look at his face again she stepped over him without looking back. She was two tired to miserable to heartbroken to say anymore, she felt the two people grab her before she could step any further. They were the healers, they both slowly lead her to the white tent near by. She closed her eyes feeling the tears as they began to run down her face.

8

Taki slowly put her arms around Sophitia, the younger blonde haired woman looked liked she was so about to cry. Taki felt so sorry for her, more sorry for her than she'd ever felt in all the time she'd known her. Sophitia's story was so horrible how could people be so cruel? How could they push a young girl as young as she'd been in to doing something like that to prove herself a hero?

They hadn't even trained her, Sophitia had gone in without even knowing how to hold her own sword. She'd only survived because of her ability to think on her feet. Taki remembered knowing how to use her weapons at that age. Even on her first demon hunt she'd been supervised by Toki, she'd known at least what to do and her father had been there to protect her if something went wrong.

The poor woman's blood innocence had being taken away from her at such a young age and she had seen something, which would make even the bravest man cringe. And make other want to run away. It was little wonder she'd tried to bury this memory, She'd probably never really been able to deal with it.

She slowly pulled up her hand putting her fingers through the soft blonde hair "Sophitia I'm so sorry" She traced the younger woman's yaw line with her index finger. She felt the blonde woman's shoulders shudder as she began to cry. Her tears breaking her warrior front revealing the emotional young girl underneath. Taki slowly sat down bringing Sophitia down with her.

Taki gently held her as she cried placing gentle kisses on her face trying to ease her emotional pain. Deep down she was more concerned about Sophitia getting it all out of her system. Tears to her weren't a sign of weakness. To cry was not a sign of loosing face. It showed that a person could express their feelings. Even she'd cried alone in the darkness of her room on occasion.

She watched Sophitia's shoulders as they shuddered slowly moving her hands up she stroking the younger woman's back. She'd help her deal with this memory she help her through it. In the back of her mind she was ready to guide Sophitia through her troubles, they could face them together.

8

Seung Mina came to a halt, in the corridor the whole tunnel had gone in to darkness why she had idea. She grabbed one of the burning torches, how could a suddenly light tunnel just go dark it made no sense? She heard Kilik as he came up behind her. The young man turned putting his hand on her torchlight "Did we lose the demon?" Mina shrugged " I'm not sure" Kilik turned around "Where's Aeon?" Mina stepped forward "Ah damn it, please don't tell me he took another corridor to as. He's the only one who's got the map of this place" Kilik flicked his head around "Oh no please you didn't say what I think you said, that where lost?"

Mina raised an eyebrow "That's just what I said, where lost" her boyfriend pulled up his hand "Any suggestions?" Mina stretched slightly "Perhaps we could double back but I'm not sure were to go. The tunnel went dark after I got up here" She was about to say more when a roar from the other corridor brought her around.

A huge black demon was standing three feet away its huge black body could be seen in the firelight. Its red eyes glowed, its huge yellow horns rose up on ether side. Its ears moved shapely listening. It moved on all fours it huge mouth opening showing off five sets of razor sharp teeth. A long round tongue came out of its mouth. A single eyeball opened up at its tip. It roared again the saliva dripping from its jaws.

Mina slowly put the torch back in the wall holder then raised her staff, Kilik did the same. Mina watched as the huge demon paced forward, she pulled back her staff. This thing wasn't like the ones she'd seen on the burning castle in the outer worlds, those demons had been very different. This was something else all together. Her staff swung in full flight the bladed end hitting the beast in the face it pulled back roaring, its long tongue swung out, the single eye on the tip looking at her directly in the face. There was a sudden flash of bright white light Mina screamed in pain, she found herself stumbling back.

She put her free hand on her eyes trying to reopen them, when she finally did there was nothing but blackness. She was blind, she hit her staff end on the floor in panic she couldn't see anything it was terrifying. She could hear the demon moving but she couldn't figure out where it was.

Kilik turned sharply Mina was in trouble the young woman had a problem with her eyes. He swung his staff back then brought it down on the demons back before it could get close to her. He thrust his weapon in to a full swing jamming it in to the demons stomach throwing it backward. The lightning shot out of the staffs end as he smashed it against the demons face.

The green blood spattered against the walls, the demon fell back hitting the ground. Kilik jammed his staff under its back and threw it huge body clean over his head. The sound of the monsters bones breaking hit ears. He leaped up pulling the staff clean over his head then slammed it down full force on to its neck. The huge monster roared its body going still.

Kilik jumped clean over it grabbing Mina's arms "Are you alright Mina?" Mina rubbed her eyes "I can't see!" Kilik pulled back in surprise, he slowly put a gentle hand under her head pulling her face up, then used his thumb to open her eyes. Her eyes were totally light blue, her pupils had gone a glowing white colour. She looked terrified. He turned sharply hearing footsteps he slowly raised his staff. Aeon stepped out of the shadows, he turned eyeing the dead demon "Gods he looks like he had a fun time with you" Kilik eyed him then turned back to Mina "Shut up Aeon!" The Greek slowly stepped over the dead demon "What's wrong with Mina?"

Kilik snarled at him "She's blind that demon did something to her" He watched Aeon turn, the brown haired man kicked the demons tongue he put a hand on her chin "It's a Uni So An Ki demon. They blind people with the eyeball at the end of there tongue, it's only temporary though" He paused kicking the dead carcass "They actual can't see through there eyes only the eye at the end of their tongue"

Aeon grinned, "It would have been easier to just cut off its tongue. Still I love the way you killed it" He pushed his hair back. "Mina will get her sight back in about twenty minutes" Kilik looked at him then shook his head, he gently kissed Mina's lips "You hear that Mina your going to be ok its only temporary, you'll get your sight back soon"

Aeon sighed he turned hearing the scrapping of claws the tunnel was suddenly lit up. A huge light blue demon was standing about five feet away, its huge angles wings opened wide blasting out white light. Its huge lion mane head rose up and its purple eyes glowed. Its huge white side teeth rose up out of its mouth and huge canine teeth hung over its mouth. Its demon nostrils sniffed the air, it opened its mouth yawning, then shook its head moving its ears slightly. Its huge curved horns rose over its head with their glowing gold caps on the ends. Its huge clawed hands tapped the floor while its small demon tail with it furry tip swung. It stepped forward coming to a stop in front of the fallen demon.

Kilik moved next to Aeon walking with Mina by his side, he nudged the stunned man "What in the hell is that?" Aeon just seemed to stare he finally turned looking at him "I…I don't know I've never seen one before" He watched the demon look at them for a moment, the huge beast shook its furry shoulders and head then leaned over the carcass again. It's suddenly slammed its jaws in to the dead demons stomach pulling out its insides then began chewing on them. The green blood washed over the corridor. Aeon pulled back this was disgusting. He turned to Kilik who was grimacing "You know I think we better leave" Kilik looked at him "I totally agree" Mina moved in his arms "Hey what's going on I can't see?"

Kilik's arm tightened around her "Mina you really don't want to see this trust me" He pulled his girlfriend slowly around he saw Aeon step back. They all moved slowly away from the huge white beast as it carried on ripping the dead demon to pieces.

8

Suzuka eyed the four weapons in front of her. The Omega sword and Elk shield lay on the floor in the position they had been left after her men had captured Sophitia and Taki. Taki's two Ninjato swords lay close by each other Rekki-Maru on one side Mekki-Maru on the other. She smiled slowly turning to one of her guards "Akuma pick up the Omega sword" The assassin guard grinned then grabbed the weapon, he turned smiled at her "Seems pretty harmless for a weapon of the gods" He swung the beautiful gleaming weapon "You'd think it would have defence mechanism or something?"

Suzuka smiled widely as sudden bolt of lightning shot from the Omega sword hitting the ground. The guard holding it cried out in panic as lightning struck his hand. He tried to pry it free but the sword had locked itself in his grasp. The lightning bolts struck his body all over. He was suddenly thrown from the sword, which hit the ground. The blade causing sparks to fly.

Suzuka watched the guard hit the stone wall ten feet away, he fell to the ground shaking in agony. He looked up at her a horrified look on his face "You told me it didn't have any defence mechanism" Suzuka folded her arms half ignoring him "I knew it had one idiot, I just wanted you to test it for me" She put her hand down towards the gleaming sword, a bolt of lightning shot out before she got within an inch of it hitting her in the arm.

She pulled back in agony. She scowled her eyes narrowed, the sword was well known for hurting people, it could only be held by its owner or so the rumour was. She eyed the weapon. It normally attacked people when they held it but it had attacked her before she'd even got close to touching it. How was she going to get it in to a weapon binder?

She smiled to herself, she didn't really need to touch the weapons she could just use a movement spell to move them. Slowly begin to chant, she watched the weapons burst in to blue flames then lift up from the floor. They hovered in mid air in front of her. She moved them through the air with a graceful hand movement. All four weapons dropped in to the weapon binders, which bolted around them securing them in to place.

She slowly walked over to Mekki-Maru she eyed the blade then grabbed it by the hilt, the weapon binder opened automatically. She eased the sheathed red weapon up gazing at it. The ultimate power of Soul Edge was retained in this blade. She grasped the hilt tighter slowly easing it out from its scabbard.

Akuma limped up to her as she eased the weapon free. He tried to slam her hand back down "Suzuka are you out of your mind? It will blow your arm off, remember Geki!" Suzuka shoved him away "I doubt that very much, my step brother Geki was a weak fool" She eased the demotic blade free it lit up in flames for a second in her hand but then went still. She slowly ran her finger up the razor tip "Geki never understood Mekki-Maru" She paused flicking the blade "But I'm different"

She slowly put the weapon back in its holder then put it to her belt on the side of her waist "I believe Taki would very angry right know if she could see me" She slowly turned back to the guards, who were still looking shocked by what they had seen. Her blind eye moved slightly "Move the weapons in the binders up to where the others are!"

8

Rei folded her arms and breathed in deeply from her sitting position "I'm hungry, do you guys have anything to eat?" Both guards ignored her, Rei growled getting on to her knees "I said I'm hungry, are you bastards deaf as well as stupid?" Yosho shook his head "I don't think provoking them is a good idea Rei" Ryoko sighed in boredom, she placed one of the Shogi pieces further on the board "Well I'd provoke them if it were me. There nothing but dogs following Suzuka's orders" She watched Toki move his piece taking one of hers "I bet if the bitch threw them a stick they'd chase it, the morons"

Toki shook his head "Now, now Ryoko don't let your anger take over your senses" He watched her move her next piece, his gaze moved to the huge mirror he felt somewhat sad. It had been a very horrible quite a few minutes ago Sophitia had been crying in Taki's arms. He breathed in deeply, he didn't like her story anymore than Taki had.

No one in the room had liked the moment from what he'd seen. They were all also bothered by the fact some annoying trespassers were trying to get in through the labyrinth and they had no idea if it was friend or foe. He moved his hand taking another of Ryoko's pieces "Ryoko you really must pay more attention to this chess game I'm beating you"

Ryoko eyed the board then turned to Rei "You want to take over this game? I'm loosing badly and your really good at Shogi" Rei slouched over one of the pillows "Get Nagmo to swap with you" She turned over on to her side away from everyone. Nagmo slowly sat up "The blonde girls story really got to you didn't it?" Rei scrolled her finger on the floor "Yeah it did, so what?" Nagmo crossed his legs grunting, " Calm down Rei I was just asking" He sharply pulled himself up moving Ryoko to one side then sat him self down in her place. He smiled at Toki "Well father how many times have a won you at this game?"

Toki put a hand through his beard "Never, you came close once when you were thirteen as I remember" Nagmo breathed out, then pushed his long black hair back "Well knows as good a time as any to try and beat you" Hitoshi watched Ryoko as she lay down on the pillow near by. The usually aggressive woman half closed her green eyes looking aimlessly up at the ceiling. Hitoshi sighed "Ryoko you know what I hate about this whole thing?" Ryoko's gaze turned to Rei then back to him "what's that?"

Hitoshi put a hand through his dark brown hair "I hate that we have no power over anything right know. Were locked in this room and we can't help in anyway and when we try something Suzuka meets as head on. The bitch knows all our tricks, it's like were fighting a loosing battle" Ryoko put a hand on her chest "I'm sure Suzuka will slip up, the way her power hungry mind works she going to screw up sooner or later" She looked at her hand "I'm hoping sooner rather than later" She pulled up on to her elbow "You got anything to eat?"

Hitoshi pulled out an apple from his pocket, he threw it to her "Here you go I don't want it, this whole situation give me a lack of appetite. I'm surprised you can eat in at time like this" Ryoko shook her head "It's not for me, it's for Rei" Hitoshi groaned, "She could eat anytime, even if a volcano erupted she'd be the one still eating the roasted lizard while boarding the ship" Ryoko laughed slightly then stood up walking over to her younger Sister who looked like she was about to doze off. Rei turned lazily around eyeing her sister "Ryoko go away I'm tried"

Her older Sister grinned pulling up an apple "I got you something to eat" Rei slowly took it from her hand, she smiled taking a bite "Thank you I saw starting to worry as to whether I'd get anything to eat" Ryoko grinned then lay down on the pillow next to her "Yeah well once we get out of this place. We'll all go to the biggest food tavern I can find and buy a huge lunch, how's that sound?" Rei closed her eyes slightly "Sounds good, let's hope we live long enough to get around to doing it"

8

The light slowly washed through the dark tunnel. Taki slowly looked up from her sitting position on the floor. Both her and Sophitia had been sitting together for a long time. Sophitia had stopped crying she now had her arms wrapped around her waist. She felt Sophitia move in her arms. The younger woman pulled up looking around her in surprise. Taki slowly leaned forward putting a hand under her chin turning her head back around. "Don't worry its just a little magic spell, it turns the tunnels from light to dark at times"

Taki grinned noting Sophitia's change in expression, which changed to happier one complete with a small smile. She put her free hand slowly up to the side of the blonde face and began to stroke the soft blonde hair "It's just meant to put people off. Makes them think there close to finding a way out, when in fact there not"

Sophitia slowly put a hand on the ninja woman's knee "That's mean" Taki laughed slightly at her remark then leaned forward "There are meaner things down here trust me" Sophitia hand slowly moved up her side she watched as Taki's breath suddenly sharpened. She smiled to herself moving her hand further up "I thought ninja's like yourself were the meanest things around here"

Taki leaned forward looking the younger woman straight in the eyes "I hardly think that's true, I'd have to say a naughty Greek who's trying to be very naughty with her hands is far worse" Sophitia's grinned then put a hand on her chest "I'm not naughty"

Taki leaned further forward "You know you might be able to fool everyone else Sophitia but you don't fool me" Her movement caused Sophitia to fall back, Taki sharply pushing her further down. She was on top of the younger woman before she could move. Taki smiled down at her then leaned forward until she was almost touching faces with the Sophitia.

Sophitia smiled widely looking up at her but her expression seemed to change almost to horror. Taki stopped still there was a scrapping of claws directly behind her. She felt a sudden rush of hot foul air, it caused her pony tail to be blown forward. She slowly looked down at Sophitia who was slowly putting her hand on the long shield "How many?"

Sophitia grabbed the shield "One" Taki eased up the long dagger from the ground "How big?" Sophitia's eyes darted "Really big" Taki sighed she felt the horrible breath come again, she watched as a horrible mass of saliva dribbled on to her body suit. She eyed it then growled turning her head "You know I really hate it when some ugly bastard demon like yourself interrupts me when I'm doing something really enjoyable!"

She swung the dagger full force it was followed by a roar a splash of green blood hit the wall. Her next moves were automatic she barrel rolled clean of Sophitia. The younger woman front flipped herself grabbing the half samurai sword from its lying position on the floor. Taki flicked the dagger looking at the huge beast in front of her.

Its glowing green eyes narrowed as a stream of darker green blood ran down its skull like nose. Its huge upper and lower teeth slicing down as it closed its mouth. It looking almost human standing on its hind legs. Its long arms dangled down, their long knife like claws were touching the floor. Its back was bent over and long spines rose up from every bone section. Two sets of horns came out from the side of its head while it pitch black body cracked with every movement it made. Three huge bone like spider legs pushed there way out of its back the clawed points slammed in to the floor. It raised its head roaring.

Taki slowly stepped back, she watched her girlfriend raise the long shield. She watched the demon half narrow one eye looking at her then turning to look at Sophitia. Sophitia turned to her looking for answers, she turned slowly meeting her worried light green gaze "He's just studying you, ignore him its just his way of scaring you" Taki watched the demon lean forward it bared its teeth snarling at her. She slowly narrowed her eyes "Well aren't ugly, I've seen horse puke that's better looking than you!"

"Shit humans"

Taki slowly gazed in to the demons eyes, she turned seeing Sophitia looking around in confusion not knowing who had just spoken to her. Taki put her hand up sighing "Why is your ignorant kind always choosing to mess with human minds by poking around and talking in our heads?" "Your brain is nothing to shout about female, what brains you do have are stuck in your lowers. I wouldn't eat your brain if it was the last thing in this scum ridden maze" The demon slowly pulled up his head looking at Sophitia "As for the other female, she's far more interesting than you and far more of a meal than you"

Taki laughed slightly "Stupid Shoji demon, what makes you think you'll even get close to ripping out her brain and eating it?" The demons eyes narrowed "What makes you think you'll stop me female?" Taki put a hand against the wall "Oh let me think for a moment oh yes, you'll die because I'm trained in killing ugly faced demons such as yourself" The demon watched her then put up a clawed finger "Stupid little female the shoji demons are the greatest demon race on earth. Not even you can stand up to as!"

Taki shook her head "The Jin Uni Ki are more worthy than you bunch of brain eaters, and your enemies the Uni So An Ki demons are much more fun to fight" The huge demon roared aloud its huge leg spines hit the ground causing the brick to crack. "Jin Uni Ki are nothing but purple eyed angle winged traitors, they betrayed the demon realm for your world"

"Spineless human lovers, I can't believe they take human form so they can make love to you dirty little human males and females. As well as live with your kind as partners!" The demon moved his head then sneered. "Our allies the Jumo demons say you humans are only good to sleep with once. Then you're better off ether ripped apart or eaten!"

Taki shrugged "Jumo demons, those fat sick freaks are allies with you. How amusing goes to show that they must really need your brain power. Since they have about as much intelligence as a bowl of rice" The demons hand hit the floor "I'm tried of this you annoying female" He turned eyeing Sophitia "Now move out of the way so I can eat your same sex girlfriend!"

Taki swung her dagger round "Like hell you will!"

She leaped up kicking the demon in the face as it leaped forward. The huge beast was sent sprawling back it hit the wall but got up quickly. Its huge spine like legs raised up above its head. Taki slammed the dagger out as the huge spines tried to hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the floor then thrust her body forward kicking the demon in the leg the huge beast roared pacing back.

The demon's clawed hand slammed down hitting her straight in the stomach, she hit the ground back first. She gritting her teeth trying to control the pain flowing through her insides. She saw the demons hand sweep down, she pulled up her hand getting ready to strike with the dagger. Sophitia flung her self forward she slammed the shield full force in to the demons face before it had a chance to look up. She watched it move back shaking it's head. It bony long spines shot out trying to aim for Taki who was doing her best to dodge them.

She pulled up her shield jumping so she was in front of her girlfriend. The huge spikes hit the shield full force causing sparks to fly, she found herself being pushed to her knees by the force. She watched Taki leap clean over her slamming her dagger in to the demons shoulder. The huge monster tried to grab her but with little luck.

Her girlfriend just wouldn't stand still for a second. Sophitia watched her movements they were nothing like her own. The ninja was so quick she was hitting over and over again her movements causing the demon to step back further. Sophitia watched her leap back over behind the shield. She swung her sword out just as one of the spines hit the weapons surface. There was a screech, she watched the demon pull back eyeing its bleeding spine like weapon.

Taki Slowly looked at her blonde haired girlfriend "Sophitia I need you to do something for me" The younger woman looking around at her in surprise. "What do you need me to do?" Taki watched the woman groan painfully as the spikes began to hit the huge shield again. Taki quickly put her hand on the shield strap pushing it up so as to ease the pain her girlfriends shield arm was taking. She smiled "I need you to jump on his ugly head and block his view so can stab him, I've seen you do it before"

Taki watched the Greek eye her, then look at the demon "Are you serious?" Taki thrust out her dagger jamming it in to the demons spine as it tried to hit near her feet. "I'm totally serious, if he can't see I can stab his ugly body where it hurts. Once I mane him we can both finish him off" She felt the shield take another hit. "Come on Sophitia I know you can do this"

Sophitia didn't think, she ran forward without warning slamming the shield full force in the demons stomach. The huge monster opened its arms, she quickly leaped up getting a hold of its neck with her shield hand. She slammed her legs in to place pulling herself fully on to the beast's head. She felt the huge monster growl its hands thrust upwards trying to grab her. She hit them with the sword, slamming the weapon in to the long bony fingers. She watched the spines flail not knowing where to strike. The demon tried to thrust its head forward, but she kept her legs locked around its face. She slammed the sword blade in to one of its horns causing the bone to break.

Taki smiled she ran forward thrusting the dagger across the demons stomach. The huge beasts roar was muffled by Sophitia's skirt she watched it step back. She moved the dagger up with blinding speed. Lightning shot from the weapons blade as it cut the whole of the monsters chest open. She heard Sophitia scream the younger woman rose up her sword slashing across the demons horns, smashing the top set to peaces. Broken horn hit the floor around her, she quickly dodged it. She watched Sophitia jump back down landing by her side. Taki ran forward her blade length ways the demon roared in agony as it poked it in the stomach. Its body fell back smashing open the door at the end of the corridor. Taki quickly ran forward, Sophitia was right by her side.

She came to a screeching halt in the doorway, the demon was in the first of the trap rooms. A wooden bridge lay in front of her, the demon was sitting in the middle of it. It looked up slowly grinning "Something wrong female?" Taki grabbed Sophitia just as she made a step for the bridge the younger woman gave her a look of confusion. She slowly stepped in front of her eyeing up the demon "You cowardly bastard!"

The demon smiled "Ah yes the bridge trap where ever you pace your unsure as to which wood slabs will fall through and which are safe" He put a clawed hand on his bleeding chest "Your mind tells me you don't have a very good memory of this trap" Taki slowly stepped forward a smile crossed her lips, she pulled one of the swords from the statue close by. She suddenly threw the weapon, it landed point first on the wooden slab three planks away from the demon. The demon slowly rose its head "Oh that was interesting, shame you have such a crap aim"

Taki put a hand behind her back then looked over at the spiked pit bellow "My aim is fine, guess you forgot the part about hitting certain planks makes others fall through in combination" She watched the demon bolt up in horror as the wooden planks around him fall back. She smiled folding her arms "Guess your memory isn't that good ether!"

The plank under the monsters feet fell backwards she watched the he monster roar as its body fell through. Its spines tried to hit the bridges wooden walkway but it couldn't grip in time. She heard the impact as it body hit the spikes below it was followed by an agonizing roar and then quite. Taki slowly looked over the bridge "What a stupid ugly bastard" She sighed shaking her head "Shame his head would have made a nice trophy" She turned watching the wooden bridge planks as they swung back in to place.

Sophitia shook her head "I really didn't like having his voice in my head one bit" She paused then turned leaning against the bridge facing the smiling ninja woman. "You were great" Taki's hands grasped the sides of the bridge opposite hers. The ninja leaned forward grinning, "No you were great, I just love watching fight" Sophitia felt her self blush "Your flattering me" She put her hand on the long roughish black fridge stroking the hair gently "I ought to flatter you. I mean I've never seen anyone fight like you, you're so fast I've never seen anyone move like that"

Taki slowly put a hand under Sophitia's chin "Once we get out of this mess, I'll be more than happy to share a few of my fighting secrets with you" She met the light green gaze. "Just so long as you teach me your secret of using a shield" Sophitia smiled at her "I'd be happy to" Taki leaned forward bringing the younger woman in to her arms. Sophitia felt the warmth wrap around her she closed her eyes enjoying it. No one in her whole life had shown her so much companion and love. Her mind drifted she smiled to herself feeling everything wash away around her.

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-04-28

Authors note. This was very difficult to write, not so much the love scenes between Taki and Sophitia but the fight with Sophitia against Suzuka and the battle with the shoji demon fight was hard work to pull off, I just hope its worked.


	4. The Lost Truth Known Only

_THE LOST TRUTH KNOWN ONLY TO THE JIN UNI KI_

Kilik pushed his way through the corridor Mina was still under his arms. The young woman still couldn't see which meant she was being totally dependent on him to show her where to put her feet. He was starting to get tried of the long walking through the never ending pitch black corridors. Did the Greek warrior really know where he was going? He watched the man pull up the map eyeing it again under the torch light. His dark green eyes moved across it again before he came to a stop next to one of the walls. Kilik moved forward slowly "You sure you know where your going?"

Aeon turned the map slightly then put a hand on the wall "Of course I know where I'm going." He put his finger on stone demon head "It's this way." Kilik gave him a look "Did you totally loose your mind or something that's just solid wall?" Aeon turned slowly then shook his head "You know Kilik thing aren't always what they seem around here. Sometimes you have to be more open minded." He slammed his hand in to the demon head, there was a creaking sound as one of the bricks was pulled inwards. He stepped back as the stone wall came apart revealing a large room. He grinned turning to the young man "You see what I mean?"

Kilik put his hand out "Point taken." He noticed Mina had her arms folded, he turned to his girlfriend smiling "Where going to go through in to a big room so just keep hold of my hand." Mina sighed she was hating every minute of this, it was just no fun not being able to see anything. Although on the bright side, Kilik had been helping her no end. She doubted she would have got this far with out him. He had told her where to step how far to go and what was to her sides. She'd not hit anything the whole time because of this. She twirled her weapon slightly smiling to herself. At least she didn't need to see to use it, so long as someone shouted out to her where to hit.

The tunnels were really starting to bend from what she could make out. It was like the maze was starting to wrap around itself like a python that was trying to choke an antelope. The never ending twists and turns just kept on coming and now this, a hidden room in the maze, the ninjas really had thought of everything. Aeon slowly stepped in the room he sniffled the air slightly. He was sure this was the correct room, It had another corridor leading from it in to the main part of the maze although he couldn't see one. He sighed they were now in the most lethal part of the maze or so the map suggested.

He groaned slightly feeling a pain in his stomach, it wouldn't be long now until he took back his lizard man form. He put a hand on his face if only the form he was in now could last forever. Still he was glad it had lasted this long it was good to taste humanity again. He turned eyeing the room it wasn't very big he turned his gaze to the floor three levers were sticking from the right wall. He sighed walking up to them this wasn't a plain old lever trick, it was a case of pushing them down in the right combination. He grabbed the first eyeing it he was about to pull it down but stopped short, he turned slowly looking at the walls.

They were full of holes this was defiantly an arrow trap as well as a firetrap he was sure of it. He gazed at the levers again then looked at the map he hoped that the combination written on it was correct. He breathed in deeply then took the first lever in to his hand shoving it down half way, he took the second shoving it up and then shoved the last one down fully. He pulled up quickly hearing the grinding of stone, the walls in front of him came apart revealing another room. His smiled faded instantly when saw the boiling waters below and a number of ninja balancing poles. Theses thick wooden poles rose up out of the water catching the dim light around the room.

He turned seeing Kilik's annoyance the younger man stepped forward bringing Mina with him. He stared over eyeing the boiling water then turned slightly "Are you totally insane?" Aeon looked at the map again then turned back "No I'm not insane this room isn't on my map at all! This is meant to be a bridge with falling planks. This isn't supposed to be here!" Kilik moved forward eyeing the map he put a finger on the point an astonished look crossed his face "Dame your right it has changed, but how? I mean how can you move a whole bridge and replace it with this?"

Aeon pulled up the map "Maybe they just changed it but I doubt they'd go through so much trouble, no this is some sort of magic. He turned looking at Mina "We have to get across anyway so you'll have to help guide Mina." Kilik's face turned to a scowl "I'm not going to make her do this she can't see!" Aeon folded his arms "Kilik I really don't want to get her hurt, its just we have no other choice this is the only way to get to the middle maze section." He watched the young man's arms go up in anger "Aeon she can't jump this, you know as well as I do her sight is really important here!"

Aeon pulled up a hand "Look we can't wait for it to come back you can't linger in a place like this. The demons will find as and attacks as in this room it's to dangerous!" Mina pulled up both her arms "Be quite both of you!" She tapped her staff slightly then pulled herself out of Kilik's arms. She then paced forward but stopped feeling her boot come to the edge " I can do this, I don't care if I'm blind I'm not going to give in to some balancing poles." She felt Kilik's hand on her arm her boyfriend pulled her closer "Mina are you sure about this, I mean you can't see?" Mina smiled putting her hand up feeling his face "I'll be fine, I mean I've got you here to guide me." She pushed her leg up slightly rubbing his "I know you'll help me, you told me you had some training in pole jumping." Kilik's hand found her fringe he played with it gently "Well that is true the Edge Master did teach me a few tricks."

8

Sophitia slowly stepped on to the planks trying to follow the ninja's lead. At least her girlfriend knew where she was going. She leaped over one of the planks trying not to look back. Taki turned grinning as she got to the last plank "You see no problem Sophitia I can still remember which ones to step on." Sophitia put a hand on her chest "I never doubted you Taki, I was just worried that you might have forgotten." She eyed the spiked pit below, which had green blood flowing around it "I just didn't want to end up like him." Taki grinned taking her hand and gently pulling her forward on to the stone ledge that led in to the next corridor "We wont end up like him I can assure you of that."

She turned the corner looking both ways at the lit passage "Now all we have to do is find the demon garden." She watched as Sophitia pulled her head around corner then look at her "demon garden?" Taki smiled "It's a hidden garden used by the Jin Uni Ki demons, we have a group of them that live down here." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "Jin Uni Ki what are they? And why are we going to visit a bunch of demons? I thought you killed all demons?"

Taki put an arm gently around Sophitia shoulders "Not all demons are bad Sophitia, the Jin Uni Ki are demons who gave up the shadow world to live peacefully among man. They've lived among as for a thousand years now." She paused then put a hand through Sophitia's hair "Their really nice guys, and they keep the rest of demon population under control." Sophitia turned giving her a questioning look "You mean they fight them?

Taki shook her head "No they eat them, you see they can't sustain their energy for long periods of time like the other demons so they have to eat them to remain strong. It's the price they pay for living in the human world permanently." She ran her hand through the soft blonde hair "We banish lots of demons down here to keep them fed and being generous we give them anything we kill for practice. Sophitia looked slowly down the tunnel then put a hand through Taki's hair "Eating other demons that's awful." Taki smiled at her remark "Sounds awful I know but there never unhappy. There's always plenty for them to eat down here and if we didn't have them this place would be overrun with demons very quickly."

Taki gazed down at the floor "I've been thinking about the ritual that Suzuka was performing when you walked in on her." She slowly put her hand on Sophitia's face "I've never heard of it or seen any spell scrolls that show a ritual like that." She sighed aloud "And trust me I've read all the ancient readings from the time back when the ten ninja lords were in power." She put her hand up in frustration "Truth is I don't know the ritual, it's unlike anything I've heard of or seen. Plus no ninja is allowed to go around killing little children it's just not done and it goes against the ninja laws of conduct." She shook her head turning to Sophitia "It's just really pissing me off just thinking about it. The ritual has to be ninja ritual because Suzuka wouldn't have used it other wise."

"I mean the bitch spent nearly her whole young life here in this temple, she must have found out about it from here before Toki banished her." Taki put a hand on her face feeling her anger as it started to boil up inside her "Dame her, makes me want to kill her even more the scum bag. I can't believe she'd hurt little children like that!" Sophitia slowly put her hand on Taki's face pulling her around so the brown eyes where looking in to her own "Was she always this evil?" Taki shook her head "Not always, it was just her power hungry ways that got her banished. I had to fight her in battle I had no choice in the matter."

8

Taki slammed the smithing hammer down hard on to the beautiful glowing blade, Rekki-Maru shone in all it glory. She pulled it up looking at it with pride, her newly forged weapon would be her greatest asset in demon hunts. She breathed wiping the sweat of her head then put the weapon on the anvil. She turned hearing Suzuka cough she shook her shoulders slightly ignoring her step sister. She wished the woman would just leave her alone at times she could be very annoying. She watched the tall woman lean against one of the sword racks both turquoise eyes glinting.

Suzuka pulled up her blade looking at it, she turned both eyes looking over at Taki "You've finished the blade, impressive." She put her hand out to touch the hilt but Taki's hand slammed down before she could reach it. She gave Taki a menacing stare "You are so touchy Taki, father will be most displeased when he hears about you using the forge with out asking him!" Taki narrowed her gaze "Be quite Suzuka I asked fathers permission he said I was allowed." She ran her fingers across Rekki-Maru hilt "Besides if you want to use the forge just ask him, he let Rei use it two days ago."

Suzuka laughed at her remark "Taki he only let Rei use it because he's supervising her in the art of sword making. The little girl can't lift the hammer yet she's not strong enough to pound the metal." She grinned widely putting a hand on her chest " You see poor little Rei needs big Ryoko and Nagmo to use the hammer for her. She's so weak and feeble." Taki turned seeing Suzuka burst in to a fit of laughter over her own comment, she growled eyeing her "I couldn't lift the hammer once upon a time and neither could you, so don't be so cruel to Rei." Suzuka stopped her laughter, her face turned to a sneer "Oh you just love to kill my fun don't you?" Taki slammed the smithing hammer down full force on the anvil "I wouldn't call being cruel to little Rei fun!"

Suzuka snarled putting a hand on her chest "It is fun, problem with you is your such a cold bitch you don't see it." Taki turned looking at her "Suzuka do me a favour and piss off you nasty jokes really don't impress me!" Suzuka put a hand up in annoyance "Impress you, don't flatter yourself Taki I'm not trying to impress you." She paused then clicked her finger "Oh- wait that's right, I'm Taki daddies favourite. Everyone has to lead by my example and be impressed every time I speak." Taki gazed at the woman in annoyance "I'm not father's favourite you know that as well as I do Suzuka!"

"Your also delusional if you think that, father loves as all he's said many times how proud he is off as." She smiled turning back at Suzuka "You ought to listen to him sometime instead of playing with your weapon when he talks to as." Suzuka grinned strolling up behind Taki she leaned on the table "Don't you ever get tried of him giving speeches? I mean the old man is so full of crap. Wouldn't you rather be in charge than take orders from some deluded old fool?"

Suzuka slowly pulled up her hand "Imagine it, you and me in change off all this temple and no old fool giving as orders to kill demons." Taki turned sharply she gritted her teeth together "How dear you say such things, father is no old fool! Plus I'd die before I sat by your side, you're the most annoying person I've had to spend time with. Your jokes aren't funny and you have a crude humour disgusts me!" She paused breathing in sharply "Oh and the demons around here are better looking than you Suzuka!"

Suzuka pulled back snarling she put her hand on her chest "Ouch that hurt." she flicked her weapon then smiled "So you don't like my humour well that's fine, I don't like your face. I hate your goody, goody attitude and your cold bitch persona and I despise the fact father is always dribbling on about you, making you out to be his favourite!" Taki clenched her fist turning around she shrugged her armoured shoulders slightly "Well its better to a cold bitch than a low life scum bag like you Suzuka. I bet when you kill Jumo demons you probably ask them to have sex with you first before you take their heads off." Taki sniggered at her own comment " A bit of demon loving here and there ha Suzuka!"

Suzuka scolded at her sister in disgust "Take that back bitch!" Taki folded her arms then grinned at her enraged sister "Oh did I hurt you ah… poor Suzuka can't take her own medicine, how pitiful!" Suzuka snarled pulling her weapon back "I'll give you medicine, how's about I cut you open and give your insides to the Uni So An Ki?"

Taki sneered then pulled up a hand "Come on then Suzuka if you think you can take me on, give me your best shot!" Taki leapt forward grabbing her weapon from the anvil, she watched Suzuka pull up her own. Her younger sister paced for a moment flicking her weapon in a mocking fashion. Taki spun her in Ninjatou in annoyance. She wasn't going to back down to her mocking sister, Suzuka had, had this coming for a long time. She leapt forward her weapon half clashing with her sister's double edged blade. The sparks flew through the air, Taki leapt to one side as her sister tried to round kick her. She leapt up trying to punch the woman in the face.

"Stop this now!"

Taki turned sharply stopping in mid flow, she saw Suzuka do much the same, her sister turned spiting close to her feet. Taki sneered at her but turned standing up straight as her father entered in to the room. She watched him fold his arms in anger before turning to look at her. Toki eyed his two children he could feel his anger boiling up. He slowly turned to Suzuka "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Suzuka shrugged her shoulder eyeing Taki she pointed to the dark haired woman "That bitch started it!" Toki groaned how many times had he heard this from Suzuka he pulled his hand up "Suzuka I'm sick of this, your always fighting with Taki, I'd advice you stop this behaviour or I'll throw you in the demon maze!" Suzuka eyed Toki "You know father that excuse is lame, you've never had the heart to throw any off as in that maze of yours." Her fathers face met her own it was full of rage "Don't test me Suzuka!"

Suzuka growled at him "Don't test you, oh please you're a weak fool." Taki turned eyeing her sister "And you're a pathetic excuse for a ninja." Suzuka turned sharply gazing at Taki "Pathetic hardly, you're just jealous of my skills ice bitch." Taki laughed slightly at her sisters remark "Jealous of your skills you must be joking. I mean you're a total and utter moron who has no skills."

Suzuka slowly folded her arms "And you're a loser who can't get a boyfriend or a girlfriend, everyone else around here has someone to sleep with except you." She paused noticing her sister's enraged face. She grinned pulling up a hand "Guess you must be a loser between the sheets as well on the demon hunts." Taki sneered she slowly raised her weapon "How's about I make it so you can't breed ever again!"

Suzuka put out her hand smiling "Oh did I hit a soft spot? Oh I must have broken a bit of the ice of your frozen heart, what a shame." Taki glared at her sister "How's about I rip out your heart Suzuka and make you eat it!" Toki eyed the two women he turned to them finding his own enraged voice hitting the air "Shut up both of you!" Taki turned sharply her father looked like he was about to totally loose it. She slowly pulled her weapon away from Suzuka then slowly lowered her head "I'm sorry father." Suzuka turned folding her arms "Well I'm not sorry!"

Taki looked up slightly "Suzuka play nice and say sorry to father." She flicked her blade "Now!" Suzuka slowly grinned then leaned back on her heels looking at Toki "By ninja right I demand your place; I demand your blood and your leadership old man!" Taki shot her head up she turned to Suzuka " Are you insane?" She pulled her hand up "You have no right to demand leadership!" Suzuka smiled breathing in deeply "Loser go read the clan laws sometime, if you can read that is." She twirled her weapon grinning, "My right stands, by ninja law I've come of age and I can demand leader ship of this clan!"

Toki took at step back how foolish was his daughter? Had she totally lost her mind? He turned slowly to her "Don't be so foolish Suzuka you know full well I will not allow this challenge." Suzuka turned eyeing him "It's my challenge old man you can't deny my right. By ninja law you have to go through with my challenge!" Toki pulled out both hands "You foolish girl think about what you're doing, this isn't a game you could die!" Suzuka turned on her heels "I have thought about it. I've been thinking about it for months and my conclusion is the same every time. This clan is weak because it has a weak leader. It needs a stronger and more forceful leader who will bring it out of the shadows!"

Toki slowly eased his weapon from his scabbard he slowly pushed his hand against the blade until the blood began to flow through his fingers "I disagree with this Suzuka but I realize there is no talking you out of this madness, your mind is set on power which disappoints me. Your also correct about the fact I can not challenge your right of leadership." He sighed aloud pulling his bloody hand away from the sword "With my drawing of blood I give you your right to challenge the leadership." Taki turned sharply gazing at her father "Father please you can't be serious? I mean this is stupid Suzuka has no right to challenge you!"

Toki turned sharply "She has every right Taki, it's the law I can not go against that." He turned shrugging his shoulders "I don't agree with this any more than you do." Suzuka calmly stepped past Toki then turned grinning at Taki "You know Taki if I win maybe I'll considered not stripping you of your rank of second in command." She laughed slightly "But then again I'd get such a kick out watching all the ninja's strip you off your armour then throw you out of the temple."

Taki slowly narrowed her gaze "I can assure you Suzuka that will never happen!" She grinned widely "Personally I'd love to watch you get your ass kicked out in to the cold. Hey may be when you loose your ninja rank you can go join General Mitsurugi's army as a weapon sharpener." Suzuka calmly folded her arms "That about as likely as you getting someone to sleep with Taki" she watched her sister raise her weapon in anger. She found herself smiling "That really is a soft spot isn't it Taki, you just can't stand the fact you suck in bed." Toki turned sharply "Be quite both of you!" He watched both young women go quite. He slowly opened the door then turned to them "Now go to the central platform both of you!"

8

Taki gazed up at the huge gold Buddha it rose above her its seven arms raised high over the platform. She turned slowly watching as her brothers and sisters entered the room. All seemed to glance below them then take there positions on the raised platform above. Her brother Hitoshi slowly came to stand next to her, his face was one of concern and confusion. Taki slowly backed away as her father came through the double doors he slowly walked across the bridge stepping calmly on to the platform floor. His face was one of calmness and confidence, although deep down Taki felt worried about his calmness. He seemed far to calm almost to the point that its seemed like the situation didn't bother him.

She sighed shaking her head she just hoped he could win this fight against Suzuka. Her gaze moved as the doors swung open she watched as Suzuka walked out. She was still shocked that it had come to this, it didn't seem right but then none of this seemed right. Suzuka slowly paced forward she could feel the stares of her other clan members, not that she really cared they were all weak fools. She turned eyeing Ryoko who was standing by the bridge her elder sister stared at her then shook her head "Suzuka you really are being very foolish."

Suzuka stopped still slowly turning to her "If I want your option I'll give it to you big sister!" Ryoko gave a look then stepped back "I'd advice you reconsider Suzuka." Suzuka put up a hand "Please spear me your ranting you foolish woman, you know when I become leader maybe I should cut out your tongue." Suzuka watched her growl and then step back. She walked across the bridge coming to halt in front of Toki. She leaned forward then pulled out her weapon spinning it "I see you've got balls old man your still going to challenge me." Toki slowly paced he put a hand on his chin " Yes I'm here but I see no reason to challenge you."

Suzuka pulled up sharply "What the fuck are you talking about? You must challenge me it's the law!" Toki grinned putting both hands behind his back "Your right Suzuka but the law also reads that I can call up a warrior of my choice to fight you." Suzuka pulled back in surprise. She pulled up her weapon "That's not true!" Toki slowly turned to the upper platform his youngest daughter Rei was looking through the scrolls. The little red eyed girl smiled pulling up one showing it to Suzuka. He watched Suzuka's face turn to a scowl as she read the lines. She turned growling at him, he slowly shook his head "Suzuka you must never skim read it cause's you to miss out important information."

He pulled up a hand "So as my warrior I choose Taki to fight you, as she is the most well trained of all the ninja's in this clan!" Taki turned sharply in both shock and surprise, she shook her head "Father please." She watched her father turn he slowly put a hand on her shoulder a smile slowly crossed his lips. Toki leaned over his daughter smiling down at her "You're my finest warrior Taki and I know you can beat her." Taki eyed Suzuka then turned back to her farther "But she's my sister!" She watched Toki shake his head "Taki sometimes we all have to do things which we don't want to do. I know now is one of those times." He paused then breathed out heavily "Suzuka must not rule this clan, we both know what will happen if she gains power here. I know what I'm asking is hard Taki but do it for your brothers and sisters if not for me."

Taki eyed her weapon for a moment then turned to the stadium. If anything she didn't want to do this, it so felt so wrong. As much as she couldn't stand Suzuka facing her in battle was a terrible thing to have to do. She eyed Suzuka her younger sister was grinning evilly at her, she watched her twirl her curved blade between her fingers. She turned looking at her newly forged weapon, her father was right though if Suzuka took over her clan it would be bring only devastation and cruelty to a very proud clan of warriors. She closed her eyes she couldn't let that happen it was her duty as her fathers second to protect her clan from any threat that dared to lift its ugly head.

She slowly pulled away from her farther then calmly stepped forward to face Suzuka. The woman glared at her then moved slightly to one side a wide grin spread across her features "Well, well I get to fight you Taki how convenient!" Suzuka twirled her weapon eyeing her sister "Guess I get to settle the score between as don't I?" Taki tuned slightly she watched her brother and her father step back across the across the bridge. She watched the huge bridges on ether side revolve back in to the lower platform leaving only the black pit of the Labyrinths abyss bellow. The huge drop that could kill any one who fell and even if they did live the demons below would smell there blood for miles and home in from the tunnels to finish them off.

She turned slowly back to Suzuka "I guess we do." She spun her own weapon "What can I say, I pity your sad sorry ass for being pitted against me." Suzuka eyed the higher platforms all the ninja where waiting in silence for them to start. She put a hand on her chest "I pity you Taki you are such a loser, it's a shame you'll never amount to anything!" Taki narrowed her gaze she'd had enough of this she'd heard enough insults from this bitch to last a lifetime. She jumped forward swinging her weapon Suzuka dodged her automatically. Her sister flew underneath her kicking her in the shin she found herself hopping slightly on one foot. She eyed the smiling woman who twirled on her heels.

She turned sharply only to be kicked painfully in the face. The blow sent her stumbling back, she ground her teeth together tasting blood. Suzuka turned sharply eyeing her sister "My, my you are slow I'm disappointed." She thrust her weapon forward Taki's blade met it full force. Both weapon clashed with tremendous force causing sparks to fly. Suzuka pulled back dodging as Taki tried to slice at her, the woman was fast, very fast but she wasn't focused.

The weapon hit her own again both blades grinded as they pushed against each other. Suzuka slowly met Taki's brown eyes she narrowed her own. She would not let this woman stand between her and her destiny! Taki found herself gritting her teeth in agony as she was kicked in the face again, she felt Suzuka's fist as it impacted with her stomach the blow almost knocked her clean of her feet. She only half recovered to be hit again the arm. She stepped back trying to avoid Suzuka's blows by dodging them.

Suzuka watched Taki back off she grinned then she brought her fist around before Taki could block. The impact caught her in the jaw, she watched as a spay of blood flew through the other woman's teeth. She slammed her leg around tripping her sister over, she smiled as Taki hit the floor full force on her back. Taki back flipped back on to her feet kicking her sisters weapon hand before it came down. She grabbed Suzuka's fist before it could hit her again twisting her wrist back. The painful shriek her sister let out made her smile. She brought her foot up kicking Suzuka's in the upper left leg. The blow brought her to her knees. Taki didn't let go of her wrist though, she continued to bend it back.

She leaned over her until she was close to her ear "You're very foolish Suzuka." She heard the cracking as the bones in her sister's wrist broke under her grip, it was followed by Suzuka scream. Suzuka closed her eyes painfully, Taki was leaning over her like some beast about to make a kill. She slammed her weapon hand up full force it hit Taki's stomach drawing blood on impact.

Taki's cry followed the woman let go automatically Suzuka turned thumping her in the chest. She watched her sister fall back again clutching her stomach. She smiled watched the blood run through Taki's fingers. The wound was deep that was obvious, it was the type that needed healing attention immediately. She eyed her bloody blade then grinned "Pitifully Taki you look so weak." She pulled her weapon hand up "You really ought to get that wound looked at, it looks serious." Taki didn't answer her brown eyes just seemed to narrow. Suzuka pulled up her other arm her hand wasn't moving, she tried to twitch the fingers but with little luck.

Taki breathed in heavily her stomach hurt so much it was like a thousand daggers poking her all at once. She could feel the blood running down her chin she was sure Suzuka had broken at least one of her teeth. She put a hand to her jaw groaning painfully. She could see her clan staring quietly down at them from above. She pulled up Rekki-Maru she watched it shine for a second then slammed the blade forward ready to attack. Despite the pain she stepped forward trying to remember every lesson Toki had taught her since childhood. Suzuka turned sharply to face her, she grinned slightly taking up her defensive position.

Taki moved as fast as possible trying to avoid the double edged dagger as it came towards her. She moved back sharply as Suzuka tried to kick her again although this time she was ready. She leaped forward grabbing the woman's foot and bending it back, her other foot came down lightning fast kicking Suzuka in her other leg. The blow sent her in a full blown barrel causing her to hit the floor side first.

Taki jumped on her sisters back before she could stand she threw herself in to a front flip coming down full force on to her shoulders. The woman let out an agonizing scream her hands grabbed the floor as she tried to get up again. Taki grinned watching her, she slammed her foot down on Suzuka's upper back then brought her fist down across her face before she could rise up to her feet. The impact sent her flying forward causing her to hit the floor on her front.

Suzuka struggled to get up despite the pain in her back she felt the shearing pain as Taki kicked her in the stomach she groaned painfully. Another blow hit her full force in the back causing her to hit the ground again. She clutched her weapon desperately trying to crawl away, she was no longer winning. Taki had gained the upper hand, which seemed impossible considering how badly she'd managed to wound her.

Taki slammed her foot down on Suzuka's back causing her to hit the floor once again. She spun her weapon slightly then grabbed Suzuka's hair pulling her head back by it "Never call me a loser you scumbag! I'll always be twice the person you are or could ever hope to be." She pushed her foot down further into Suzuka's spine "Just like a coward you crawl away it's pathetic. What's wrong not brave enough to admit defeat?"

Suzuka growled turning her head slightly despite the painful position she was in "That rich coming from someone who doesn't understand anything." She felt Taki pull her head further up the woman's confused voice hit her ear "What do mean I don't understand anything?" Suzuka grinned, "There are greater and more powerful things in the chain than you Taki. There are evil's beyond your imagination you think if you finish me off today that I wont come back to hunt you? Your have such a one track mind it's pitiful." Taki grabbed Suzuka's hair tighter she was replied with a laugh from the woman beneath her who turned to look at her smile widening "Poor stupid simple Taki!"

Taki didn't get a chance to move Suzuka's body flung itself clean out of her grip she heard the ripping as some of the woman's hair was left in her hand. He next moment were agonizing a ball of lightning hit close to her feet the bolts shot up slamming her all over her body. She hit the floor clutching her stomach trying to control the pain that was sweeping through her insides. She looked around sharply but wasn't quick enough to move Suzuka's hand found her throat she was slowly lifted up, her feet almost leaving the floor. She waved one hand out trying desperately to grab something only to find herself clutching Suzuka's arm. Her air slowly began to dissipate as Suzuka's hand tightened like iron around her throat. She found her feet slowly drawing in wards while her toes began to twitch.

She pulled up her fist trying to hit Suzuka's arm but her blows were little use. She choked painfully trying to think she brought her weapon hand up. She had to do some thing, anything! She could hardly breathe! Suzuka smiled watching Taki's body shudder desperately trying to breath. She slowly tightened her grip another few minutes and it would all be over. Taki would die from lack of air and she would be in control of the clan. She watched Taki's weapon hand rise up the gleaming blade shone for a moment then burst in to white flames it literality began to spin in Taki's hand.

The lightning flew from the blades edges Taki's hand came towards her. Suzuka didn't get a chance to move as the blade impacted with her face. She found herself screaming at the top of her lungs. She could feel the horrible splintering pains as they went through her right eye. She let go of Taki stumbling back dazed and disorientated she could see stars clouding her vision. She managed to regain some of her balance literally by standing still for a few seconds.

She slowly opened her left eye looking around everything was blurred she blinked a couple of times. Then tried to open her other eye but nothing seemed to happen her good eye moved to the floor. There was blood dripping from somewhere she eyed her body suit the whole of her chest was soaked in it. Her hand moved slowly up to her face she felt the coldness as she ran her hand across an open cut, which ran down across her eye.

She felt her eye closed eye open but she couldn't see anything with it. She felt her eye move but still nothing. She looked up slowly she could just about make out Taki the woman was near by spinning her blade. She tried to move away from her, she felt weak and ill she knew she was losing blood she slowly eased herself down so she was on her knees. Taki would finish her off for sure if she didn't try to get away. She tried desperately to find her weapon but with little luck. She felt Taki slam her foot down on her back the woman's heel dug in painfully. She felt her head get pulled back while the cold blade slowly rested against her throat.

Taki eyed the pitifully sight in front of her Suzuka's face was bleeding heavily. One of her eyes was know white and unseeing it moved around slightly. Her body suit was covered in blood. She slowly pulled the dagger away from her sister's throat she wasn't even worth killing. She grabbed hold of Suzuka's hair pulling her head back ignoring the pain her stomach at the same time "Yield or die coward!" Suzuka's one white eye turned looking at her, the woman's voice was full of contempt "I yield bitch, now get off me!"

Taki slowly stepped back she grabbed the woman by the back of her body suit dragging her half way to her feet "Guess you lose Suzuka, I'm so unimpressed that you couldn't back up your egotistic ranting. Just goes to show how much of a loser you really are!" Taki watched as the bridges on both sides of the platform came down again. Her clan slowly took up their positions in a circle around her. Toki slowly stepped through the circle with Hitoshi by his side the young man smiled nodding at her. She flicked her blade back then threw Suzuka to the floor in front of Toki. The ninja master eyed her shaking his head. He slowly pulled up his sword "This battle is won!"

He slowly leaned down grabbing Suzuka's shoulder then pulling her to her feet "Suzuka you have lost and the ninja law dictates that you will be banished from this clan. Your armour shall be stripped from you, your dragon tattoo on your lower right arm will be taken out of your body. And you will loose all rights associated with this clan." "You will have your wounds washed and dressed then you will leave though the great doors and the silver dragons will watch you go. If you ever return you will be killed on sight by any ninja who's on the premise."

Suzuka eyed Toki she put a hand on her face over her sightless eye "You bastard I'll be back for you mark my words." She turned eyeing Taki "One of these day ice bitch I'm gonna come back and get you! Your gonna pay for blinding me!" Taki folded her arms she eyed Suzuka "Shut up you coward! Take your defeat like a true ninja and stop throwing threats!" She watched as the woman was grabbed by the shoulders and tugged away.

She turned painfully then sat her self down on the stadiums floor, She watched as Rei ran up to her the young girl had some water and bandages for her wound. The little girl pulled her ripped body suit back looking at the deep cash, she smiled slightly "She got you badly Taki but I think I can clean this up." Taki nodded slightly she ground her teeth together feeling the pain as the water touched her wound.

She slowly put a hand through the small girls short black hair ruffling it slightly "What would I do with out you Rei?" She ground her teeth together again feeling the sharp bursts of pain. Her other sister Ryoko slowly kneeled down pulling her head around opening her mouth " I believe Suzuka's broken one of your back teeth, unfortunately I'll have to give you a silver cap in its place."

Taki pulled away putting a hand on her jaw "Great just what I need a shining tooth that people will want to kill me for." Ryoko grinned " Would you prefer gold then?" Taki eyed her "I don't care silver's good enough just get the broken part out of my mouth it hurts like hell." Rei looked up slightly "You know you did the right thing Taki, Suzuka's a bad person, she scares me." Taki smiled slightly she turned gazing to Toki for a moment then turned back "Thank you Rei." She put her hand on her youngest sister's face "No one should be allowed to scare you Rei."

8

Taki sighed aloud she felt Sophitia's hand on her arm the younger woman gently kissed the side of her face "She was so horrible to you." Taki shook her head "Maybe Sophitia but I made her in to the monster that almost killed you." Sophitia put her hand on Taki's "You can't blame yourself for how she turned out Taki, it's not your fault she became power hungry." Taki pulled up Sophitia's hand kissing it gently "I only fought her because I believed that I was fighting for my clan. Now I'm fighting her because I have no choice." She pulled up her hand clenching it in to a fist "I can't wait to get my hands on her again. I'll make her suffer for what she did to those children. I'll make her regret the day she broke ninja law!"

She growled aloud then swung her head around eyeing the corridor "I just hope the Jin Uni Ki know what her sick ritual was all about. Because I sure as hell don't." She felt her self tensing in anger. She felt Sophitia's hands gently stroking her arms she breathed in deeply trying to control her rage. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them turning to Sophitia. She slowly ran her hand through the blonde hair then put her other hand on Sophitia's face "I'm just sorry that you had to run in to her. You didn't deserve that." Sophitia shook her head slightly "If I hadn't met her I wouldn't have become a warrior. I guess some things are just meant to be." Taki eyed the younger woman "And if you hadn't become a warrior then you wouldn't have met me."

She smiled slightly" That's so ironic." Sophitia slowly eased her arms around Taki's waist "Ironic yes but I don't regret it for a second." She shook her head then put her hand gently on Taki's face running her fingers through her long roughish fridge "I like the way things have turned out. I like being here with you I wouldn't want to change that for anything." Taki smiled widely "Same here." She ran her fingers over the wall then turned to meet Sophitia's green gaze " We really must start moving the rooms around here are going to start changing soon." Sophitia looked down the corridor then turned back to her girlfriend "The rooms change?"

Taki grinned then turned her head to look down the corridor " Unfortunately they do Toki made it so the rooms move around and change places with each other. It's very infuriating." She shook her head " Last thing I need is to end up in a room I don't know how to get out off." Sophitia wrapped her arm around the ninja's "No offence but your father's maze is nasty." Taki laughed slightly at Sophitia's remark she turned putting her free hand through the blonde hair "You know Toki would pat you on the back for saying that. To him that would a compliment." Sophitia flicked her fridge back then pulled up her hand "Which way?"

Taki slowly stepped forward "I believe it's this way" she turned her head eyeing the corridor behind her she hated this area of the maze. Why did the Jin Uni Ki always have to set up home in the hardest places to get to? The puzzle and trap rooms were no fun at all. She'd always hated them ever since the last time she'd been in the maze. She turned watching Sophitia, the younger woman was making her way slowly up the corridor. She smiled to herself at least this time around she was with someone who she cared about, it was making the whole maze seem far less of a hassle. She breathed in deeply then followed her.

8

Seung Mina breathed out sharply she felt Kilik pull her on to his back she grabbed his shoulders holding on tightly. She could hear Kilik laughing a little. She fidgeted trying to get her self more comfortable. She felt her boyfriend tap her leg " Mina you comfortable?" Mina looked around her at the blackness "Comfortable as I'm ever going to be." Kilik pulled himself up straight smiling "I'm going to jump from pole to pole I need you to hang on to my shoulder and keep both our weapons balanced so we don't fall over." The young woman on his back slowly pulled out both weapons smiling. She threw her hair back "I got it Kilik I balance you, very time you jump."

Kilik eyed her grinning, "You got it, no sudden moves ok." He watched Mina nod his gaze turned to Aeon the brown haired Greek was looking at the poles. He shrugged his shoulder in annoyance "This stinks I hate pole jumping!" Kilik turned slightly "It could be worse I mean you could be in Lizard man form. I mean those huge clawed feet of yours would find it hard to balance your body." Aeon turned sharply to meet his gaze "Actually it would be easier I'd just jump the whole thing in two leaps." He eyed his feet "Instead I have to jump every pole and balance on it."

Kilik raised an eyebrow "Please tell me you don't have problems as well I can't carry you and Mina." The dark haired Greek scowled at him "No I don't need you to carry me I can do this by myself." He gazed the boiling water "Why'd it have to be boiling water? Couldn't it be spikes or something that's not going to cause me a really slow and painful death if I fall."

Kilik shook his head "Well look on the bright side at least there's no demons in this area trying to go after as." He shook one of his feet slightly " Think of that pole jumping while having a bunch of demons trying to bite our ass's." Aeon breathed out heavily "You have a point there that would be even worse." Mina folded her arms looking down "Can you guys start moving this isn't very comfortable for me!" Kilik smiled inwardly "Are you saying I'm not comfortable Mina?"

Mina gave him a look she grinned slightly "Your very comfortable, it's just my arms holding both our weapons aren't." Kilik shrugged slightly " Well ready when you are." He turned Aeon "Ready?" Aeon glanced at the water for a second then turned to him "Ready as I'm ever going to be." Aeon watched Kilik run forward the young man leaped in to mid air landing on the first pole. He watched Mina pull out both staffs putting them in a raised position. He smiled slightly Mina was really good at this something of a natural by the looks of it. He smiled thinking of the Alexandra household. Sophitia would go to the Greek gardens and practice her balancing.

It had always been odd to watch her standing on one foot on the Greek walls eyes closed with her weapons out at ether side. The funny part was watching Cassandra trying to mimic her by jumping on the wall and falling of due to her total lack of balance. It didn't stop her trying again though she was as stubborn as her sister when it came to trying to do something. He grinned to himself he hoped he'd be able to return to Greece again once all this was over and done with. He just wanted to walk though the huge golden fields his clawed fingers feeling the golden waves of wheat as he passed by. He loved sitting under the tree in the Alexandra household's garden and writhing poetry some thing he was only just rediscovering that he could do.

He sighed shaking away his thoughts, now was not the time for them. He breathed in deeply looking at the boiling pit bellow. He flung himself forward full force he hit the pole heavily with his foot. He quickly pulled out his shield and sword balancing himself, he found himself growling as his foot slipped slightly. Kilik turned slightly eyeing the Greek "You okay?" Aeon looked up slowly "Never better now can you move quicker so I can get out of this room." Kilik shook his head he quickly jumped to the next pole he felt Mina lean slightly so he kept his balance after the landing. She looked down at him " How many poles?"

Kilik moved his shoulders slightly "Another five and then where home free." He looked around him "I hope." Mina sighed deeply "Is Aeon doing okay?" Kilik smiled turned to look at the Greek man who was trying to balance on the next pole "He's doing okay Mina." He gazed at the woman above him "I'm surprised you'd ask about him. I thought you didn't like him?" Mina breath sharpen as Kilik leapt on to the next pole the young woman pulled out both staffs then turned to meet his gaze "Yeah well I was wrong not to like him. His appearance may not be human but his hearts in the right place." Kilik laughed slightly "So Sophitia's judgement wasn't naive then?"

Mina turned her head sharply "No it wasn't she was right. I was wrong I ought to listen to her more often." Kilik looked up meeting her sightless gaze "Hey don't be so down sometimes it's hard to see things the way others do." He swung his tail over his shoulder "I mean from what you told me even Taki thought her judgement was insane." Mina looked up slightly "Taki thinks everyone's judgement is insane." She shook her head "Personally I think she's insane sometimes. It's almost like the word risk means nothing to her." She breathed out heavily " Do you have any idea how many risks she took the last time we went on a mission?"

Kilik leaped landing on the next pole her heard Aeon curse as he landed on the pole behind him. He smiled glancing up at Mina "I'm guessing a lot by the sound of your voice." Mina pulled out both weapons again balancing them both " To many for my liking." Kilik raised an eyebrow "You always came through though. I mean you're here today." Mina flicked her long blade around "That I am but I'll never get used to Taki's risk taking." She was about to say more when she heard laugher. She turned sharply in Aeons direction "What's so funny?"

Aeon looked up sharply Mina's sightless eyes were gazing at him " What? I didn't say anything." He watched as Mina flicked her staff around pointing it at him " What's so funny Aeon? Come on tell me." Aeon pulled up his shield hand "I wasn't laughing at you Mina!" Mina turned to Kilik "Was that you?" Kilik looked at his girlfriend "I didn't laugh Mina. Are you sure your not hearing things?" Mina narrowed her gaze "I'm not hearing things someone was laughing over in Aeon's direction, I heard it!"

Aeon shook his head "I believe you Mina." He turned looking at the room behind them "I bet it was an echo from behind as, the corridors tend to carry the sound." He was about to turn around again when something caught his eye. A knee high creature was sitting on the edge of the room behind them. It stood up on two legs like any human. Its long arms hung down and its stumpy legs tapped the floor playfully. Its yellows eyes with their dark slits watched him curiously. Two huge bat like ears were coming out from ether side of its head.

It had greenish skin with brown patches only four clawed fingers were on each of its hands and toes. It opened its small mouth showing off its full mouth of razor edged teeth and laughed again. Its mouth slowly formed a smile as it turned putting both its clawed hand on one of the levers. It kicked the other lever with its foot but found it couldn't move it. It turned to the corridor behind letting out a high pitched screech. Aeon turned sharply back to Mina and Kilik "Both of you move now!" Kilik eyed the creature "What is that ugly little thing?"

Aeon growled turning to the younger man " A Shoju and there's going to be hundreds more of them if you don't move!" Kilik didn't think he jumped to the next pole he turned just in time to see the floor in the room behind him flood with huge numbers of the demons all where laughing hysterically in a high pitched screeching tone that hurt his ears. Mina shuffled uncomfortably on his back his girl friend eyed him "I told you I heard laugher. I knew I wasn't hearing things."

Kilik eyed the demons who where starting to leap on to the poles while other jumped on their partners shoulders grabbing at the levers. He turned sharply to Mina "Mina we have big problems I need you to strike ether weapon in the direction I tell you." Mina flicked her head around hearing the scrabbling of clawed feet " How many are there?" Kilik threw himself on to the next pole "More than I can count." He growled in frustration feeling his foot slip, he managed to lean forward stopping himself from falling. The clucking hit his ears as the levers were pulled down. He watched in horror as the holes in the room behind him filled with arrowheads ready to fire.

In what was almost panic he leapt to the last pole he turned just in time to see one of the creatures jump clean over Aeon it's claws aiming for his face. It seemed like a horrible second before a flash of silver shot past his face an ear spitting screech followed. He watched as the creature hit the wall on the far side, then fell in to the boiling pit bellow. He looked up sharply eyeing Mina "How the hell did you know?" Mina shrugged slightly "I heard the sound of its feet on Aeon's back." She turned sharply hitting another creature with the butt of her staff "They also screech when there close."

Aeon turned sharply hitting the creatures with his shield he watched the green blood fly as his sword hacked their arms and limbs. He rushed forward jumping as quick as possible, they had to move the traps would go of any second. He howled in agony as one of the creature jumped on his shoulder sinking its teeth in to him. He slammed his sword hilt in to its face sending it flying in to its companions causing them all to fall off in to the seething water below. He groaned painfully landing chest first against the edge of the next room. He tried desperately to grab on his fingers scratching at the stone for all his worth. He suddenly felt a hand grab him causing him to look up.

Mina grabbed Aeon she pulled quickly trying to heave him up on to the room's edge. Kilik grabbed his other arm pulling the Greek man up. He watched as more demons jumped on to the poles their companions helping them by making bridges with their bodies. Kilik watched as Aeon pulled himself on to the edge breathing in deeply. He turned seeing Mina ready herself with her weapon. He grabbed his own from her back holder pulling it in to position. Aeon slowly stood up breathing in deeply "Little bastard took a chunk right out of my shoulder!"

Kilik turned sharply "These things are smart look at them they work together." He slammed out his staff as one leapt toward them it was sent rearing across the room. He turned giving the dark haired man a look "Do these things want to kill as and themselves by playing with the levers?" Aeon looked at his bleeding shoulder then kicked one of the demons in the face sending it flying in to the pit below "They don't care! To them it's a race as to who gets to eats as first." He turned sharply looking at the corridor to the side of them "We got to run those bastards are going to set the traps off!"

Mina turned hearing the levers clamp down in the other room she was suddenly pushed forward by Kilik. The wiring of arrows hit her ears and the heat could be felt as fire burst fourth in to the pole room. She hit the ground she could feel Kilik on top of her shielding her with his body. Her ears were filled with the screams of the many demons being hit by arrows or burning. She grabbed her staff tighter until the horrible noise subsided. She opened her eyes expecting to see only darkness only to see the corridor to her right side. Its musty walls could be seen in the dim torchlight. She blinked a couple of times then looked around. Kilik was lying on top of her, her boyfriend was covered in black dust from the fire.

He looked down at her smiling, she looked up grinning then pulled herself up looking at Aeon. The dark haired man was coughing he was sitting cross legged on the other side of the corridor. She noticed the blood dripping from his un-armoured shoulder. He looked up at her a wide grin spreading across his face. Arrows were imbedded in the walls around them and the stone walls looked slightly burnt from black smoke. She turned her gaze to the pole room it looked empty she watched one of the burning poles fall in to the water its fall causing two other to lean slightly on impact. She shook her head then pulled up her long blade "Did we kill them?"

Aeon turned slightly "I hope so" He put a hand on his bleeding shoulder then turned back to her "I'm glad you can see again Mina." Mina rubbed her eyes slightly "So am I." She turned looking at the ledge. Kilik slowly put his arm around Mina then leaned over nuzzling her brown hair "Those evil little bastards better be dead I'm not gonna go through that again!" Aeon laughed slightly at the younger man's remark " I wouldn't worry I'm sure they are it's not like anything can survive flames like that." He turned looking at the ledge a horrible sight hit his eyes a bunch of clawed hands were trying to grab at the edge. He stood up sharply " Little bastards!"

Mina turned quickly seeing the bunch of hands grabbing at the edge "No bloody way! How'd they survive that?" Kilik grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet "I don't believe it they ducked out of the way!" Mina stepped back sharply she grabbed Aeon's arm "You were saying something about getting out of here!" Aeon swung his head around then pointed at the corridor "It's this way now run!" Kilik watched as Mina and Aeon leapt forward running after him. He could hear the screeching as the creatures pulled themselves up on to the ledge.

8

Toki slowly sat down he put a hand gently through Rei's hair his youngest daughter was fast asleep, she murmured slightly in her sleep turning over on to her side. He smiled then turned to Ryoko "I guess she was tried." Ryoko looked up slightly from her sitting position "I think we all are it's not like any of as have had much sleep in the last few hours." Nagmo rubbed his face "I'm getting really sick off this!" Ryoko turned eyeing him "Where all really sick off this can't you tell?" Nagmo pushed his long fridge back "Yeah and you're not doing anything about it. Where all just sitting here waiting for Suzuka to kill as!"

Ryoko eyed him "Suzuka wont kill as yet she's still not got rid of Taki and ninja law says she can't lay a finger on as until Taki dies." She turned eyeing the mirror "I personally don't see that happening any time soon." Nagmo eyed the mirror "What if she does die? I mean she lives on a knife edge anyway and she takes far too many risks." Yosho took a drink from his water skin "Taki doesn't get hurt you know that as well as I do Nagmo." Nagmo growled eyeing him "Yes your right brother Taki doesn't get hurt but now she's got the little blonde girl attached to her arm she might make mistakes."

Ryoko sighed aloud "The girls name is Sophitia you moron!" She raised her eyebrow questioningly "Are you saying that all of her affections for Taki will become a distraction?" Nagmo sat up slightly " Well Taki hasn't been very focused lately or haven't you noticed?" Ryoko eyed him then folded her arms " You know if Rei was awake she'd just tell you to shut up but since she's not I'll tell you to shut up!" Nagmo sneered then pulled up a hand "Don't tell me to shut up! You know how bad this situation is and you know what I'm saying is a possibility." Ryoko glared at him "This is Taki were talking about not some untrained ninja!"

Nagmo slowly pulled himself half way up "Yeah this is Taki and we both know how distracted she gets when she looks at beautiful women." Ryoko stood up meeting his brown gaze head on "You know you should show more respect Nagmo, Taki is the second oldest in this clan and she was doing weapon training before you were old enough to hold your sword!" Nagmo sneered he stepped forward pulling up his fist "Quit with the history lesson Ryoko!"

"Calm yourselves both of you!"

Nagmo turned seeing Toki enraged gaze he watched as Ryoko sat herself down again. Toki watched Nagmo do the same he leaned down pulling Rei in to his arms the young girl murmured again but didn't wake up. He eyed both of the seething warriors "Now is not the time or the place for this type of argument you both know that. Clouding your minds with anger is not going to help matters." He put a hand through Rei's short black hair gently stroking it "Were all tried and worn out and feel very stressed but we have to stay calm and keep our thoughts and minds anger free." He turned to the sleeping girl "Also please be quite Rei's sleeping the last thing she needs is to woken up by you two with your augments."

He turned eyeing the room "If we are ever going to get out of this mess we all need to stay calm." Nagmo pulled up his fist he slowly put his other hand on it " I hate this father were ninja's we ought to be fighting." Toki ran his hand through Rei's hair again "I know you hate it I hate it as much as all of you but we will fight soon enough I'm sure of it." Hitoshi raised his eyebrow turning to the metal doors, which were being guarded "Something is bothering me father." Toki turned to meet his gaze " What's bothering you Son?" Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders slightly "I don't understand why Suzuka doesn't spend much time watching the mirror." He pulled up a hand " She spends hardly any time here. It's strange you'd think she'd want to watch Sophitia and Taki but she never does, only on occasions."

He sighed then pushed his hair back with his hand "It's almost like she's not interested which makes no sense." Yosho put a hand on his chin "Good point brother it just doesn't add up which ever way you look at it. Maybe Suzuka has something going on we don't know about." Ryoko shook her head "You both right it makes no sense." Nagmo grunted then turned to look at the guards "Maybe her fellow moron's over there know what's going on. When Rei wakes up send her over there to get some information." Ryoko narrowed her gaze "Rei got hurt the last time, I'll do it this time around. Suzuka wont expect it from me."

8

Taki turned the corridor she smiled taking Sophitia's hand, the corridor had a rather burnt smell. She stepped forward looking around the whole place seemed quite. She smiled turning to her girlfriend "This is it the hidden room should be this way." Sophitia sniffed the air she pulled back slightly "It smells like someone's been burning something." Taki put a hand on Sophitia's shoulder "Your right its smells bad it might be coming from the trap room up here." She pulled at her body suit slightly "Must be the balancing pole room that things got a flame trap in it." Sophitia stepped forward "We don't have to cross that room do we?"

Taki shook her head "No we don't" she smiled widely "Only if your taking the hard route do you cross that room." She put her arm around Sophitia's waist "Were using the other route." She smiled then stepped forward looking in to the open room her mouth almost dropped open in shock. The room was a mess its poles hung over leaning on each other while some burnt in the seething water below. Dead skeletons lay shattered around while some boiled in the water below. Taki slammed her fist in to the wall "What in the hell happened here!"

Sophitia eyed the burning room "Looks like someone trashed it." Taki turned eyeing her "Trashed it… they obliterated it." Sophitia eyed the floating skeletons, which looked out at her through the water "Maybe those dead things ruined it." Taki eyed the skeletons "Shoju demons who the hell let them in here?" Sophitia eyed the skeletons turning to her girlfriend in surprise "You can tell what they are from their remains?" Taki put a hand on her face groaning, "The Jin Uni Ki are going to be really unhappy about this." She turned to Sophitia "Shoju demons destroy everything they get near and their relentless little bastards. The Jin Uni Ki keep them out of here so they don't set of all the traps."

She breathed in deeply "Didn't the morons who did this know that they just had to press all the levers down in the other room and the bridge would have been activated?" Sophitia put her hand up to Taki's face "They must be the group we heard earlier." Taki sighed aloud "They probably are and if we run in to them I'll murder them for making our lives harder and for ruining my fathers trap." Sophitia put her head under Taki's neck "No you won't" she felt Taki's chest heave the woman's hand moved gently through her hair "Your right I probably wont but that doesn't mean I wont be tempted."

Taki turned pulling one of the arrows out of the walls "I'm surprised they didn't get hurt." She felt Sophitia shuffle in her arms the younger woman put her foot close to hers moving it aside "They did look at this." Taki looked down slightly there was a bloody trail running under her foot and down the corridor in front of them." She gently let go of Sophitia then brought herself down in to a kneel she gazed at the bloody trail "I'd say one of them got quite badly hurt by the looks of this. It must be a deep wound. I bet it was ether an arrow or one of the Shoju taking a chunk right out of them." Sophitia kneeled slightly "I feel very sorry for them that must be painful ether way."

Taki put her hand through her hair then shook her head "I hope it wasn't a Shoju demon for their sake. A bite or scratch from one of those little bastards doesn't stop hurting it feels as though your being poked with hot daggers all the time." She put a hand on her shoulder " It really hurts when you get bitten by one of them." Sophitia's hand found her shoulder her fingers moved gently across her shoulder blade.

Sophitia leaned over until she close to Taki's ear "Sounds like you had a run in with some of them" Taki smiled then put her hand up stroking the blonde hair "I did but they were the ones that got really hurt." She turned her head nuzzling the blonde hair "I made them all very dead."

Sophitia found herself smiling at the ninja woman "I think you like your demon killing job way to much" Taki smiled widely "Hardly I like you far more." She gently kissed the side of Sophitia's face "It's more fun killing demons with you than on my own." Sophitia felt herself blushing slightly she put both arms around the ninja's neck pulling herself closer "Stop flattering me."

Taki's smile turned in to a wide grin she turned meeting Sophitia's light green gaze " I'll flatter you all I want no one makes me feel the way you do." Sophitia couldn't bring herself to say anything she just held her girlfriend tighter. She turned one of her eyes to the bloody trail she hoped it would be the last she'd see. She closed both eyes shaking her thoughts away. Right know she didn't care for them deep down she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

8

Suzuka smiled twirling Mekki-Maru in between her fingers. Taki's most prized weapon gleamed in the low light its was stunning piece of craftsman ship it was equal to the craftsman ship of Sophitia's Omega sword. It was funny, both weapons were beautifully crafted yet they where so different in there uses. Mekki-Maru was a blade enhanced by Soul Edge now used to kill the very evil it had spawned.

The Omega sword was used to fight evil but it was a pure weapon crafted from the same godly iron as the Soul Edge swords. Yet its will was that to destroy anything associated with Soul Edge. She eyed the gleaming sword in its binder from her sitting position. Why had Sophitia never tried to destroy Mekki-Maru? Taki's other weapon Rekki-Maru had been losing its power for quite some time. She put her hand on her blind eye, the weapon that had scared her and taken a victory from her was losing its power. How had that come about?

She moved her one good eye around the room slightly a smile slowly drifted across her face as she looked at Mekki-Maru of all the things she had to do harm to Toki this was the worst. Toki and the dark weapon had never had a very good time together from what she'd heard. She put a hand on her chin perhaps she could mock him with it then the tormented clan would have to watch as there strong leader crumbled under the pressure. She sighed aloud the old man had always been a weak fool perhaps if his clan watched him crumble they in turn would crumble with him." She pulled up Taki's weapon again eyeing it. Perhaps it was time to have a little fun she was getting very bored of waiting for Taki to die."

She scowled slightly she found it very annoying that Taki was enjoying her time down in the labyrinth. She growled running her nails over the chairs arm rest Sophitia was turning in to even more of an annoyance than she'd bargained for. What did Taki see in her anyway? Sophitia was irritating, weak, self righteous and a naive little fool. Suzuka turned eyeing the Omega sword, the weapon gleamed from it standing position it had the same gleam as she remembered. The same silver shine that had still gleamed even when her blood had been running down its blade. A silver shine that could brighten up even the darkest room.

Her eyes narrowed she sat up slightly in the huge chair her hand went out sharply she grabbed the nearest shield. She threw it at the gleaming sword full force. The dark shield spun through the air heading towards it's target it seemed to get within inches of it goal before a sudden bolt of pure white lightning came flying out from Rekki-Maru's hilt it hit the shield sending it spinning right back at her. Suzuka ducked sharply as the shield hit the wall behind her its wooden body almost spitting in two on impact. She watched in astonishment as the broken weapon hit the floor with a loud crash. She turned around staring at both weapons her hands grasped the chair harder. Had Rekki-Maru just tried to protect the Omega sword?

Suzuka rose slowly to her feet that couldn't be possible Rekki-Maru wasn't a living sword. it wasn't like Mekki-Maru which in some ways was living because of the fragment of Soul Edge within its blade. No Rekki-Maru was a weakening blade so why had it struck out trying to protect the other sword? Taki wasn't around to will her weapon nether was Sophitia so why were both swords acting like they were alive?

Suzuka banged her fist down hard on the chair Toki was sure to be the one who knew what was going on here. The old man seemed to know everything he always did. Perhaps it was time to get some information out of him. An evil grin spread across her lips she'd make the old fool talk she'd break his will if she had to, if it meant getting what she wanted. She slowly stepped of the chair turning to Akuma "I want you to set down the demon traps in the labyrinth I need to get some demons up to the surface!"

The guard turned to her then nodded he ran forward pulling one of levers the huge bridge slowly pulled down on to the central stadium. Three others came out at ether side. Akuma ran across the first bridge he stopped for a second looking at the cages on all four sides of the huge room. He quickly pushed another lever down there was a grinding sound as all the cages came loose and there chains moved freely. He watched them disappear in to the abyss below the sound of their chains clanging echoed around the area. He heard the bang as they hit the bottom there doors opening back waiting for the catch. Suzuka smiled it would be nice to get to get a few demons top side as an extra incentive to make Toki talk.

8

Seung Mina could feel her heart racing as she ran through the corridor. She could see Aeon in the corner of her eye running for all his worth and Kilik on her opposite side doing much the same. She turned around sharply she could see the Shoju gaining in there vast numbers. She pulled up her weapon for some weird reason she wished she hadn't gotten her sight back it would have been better to not see this it was terrifying. She brought herself to a screeching halt in front of one of the doorway at the end of the corridor she grabbed the door trying to pull it open.

The wooden door burst open but to her shock horror it was nothing more than a storage wardrobe with a few pots and pans, which hit the ground. One slammed in to her foot causing her to yelp in pain. She felt Aeon move her to one side she looked at him in panic "It's a dead end! What the hell are those ninja playing at putting this door here its cruel!" Aeon pushed Mina in front of him "It's not a door it's a puzzle!" Mina turned sharply "Puzzle… what'd you mean puzzle? It's a dead end." Aeon grabbed the door then slammed it shut "I mean you have to move it around to get through!" Kilik came to a stop "Aeon I don't care what it is just get as on the other side quickly!"

Aeon grabbed the door pulling it clean of the wall, which to Mina's amazement looked like solid wall. He twisted the door quickly around so it was the opposite way around then slammed it back in place. He growled grabbing the handle and yanking it open to reveal the rest of the corridor " There see it's a puzzle!" Mina turned seeing the Shoju demons enter the corridor down from them. She grabbed Kilik by the shoulder pushing him through the door then jumped in after him. She watched as Aeon leaped inside the doorway he slammed the door violently. She heard the screeching as the demons hit the door the impact almost caused Aeon to be knocked over.

Mina grabbed her staff then slammed herself into the door as the demons pounded against it she watched Aeon pull himself put against it while Kilik leaned on it. Aeon breathed in heavily his shoulder really stung and it was still bleeding badly. He groaned putting his head down he felt Mina's hand on his arm he looked up slowly the young woman smiled at him "Can I take a look?"

Aeon nodded he watched her eye up the wound she pulled the scarf from around her neck then calmly wrapped it around his shoulder. He groaned feeling the force as the screeching demons hit the door again trying to get through, he looked up smiling at Mina "Thanks." Kilik smiled watching both of his companions he eyed the door "How long are these little bastards going to pound the door?" Aeon turned slightly "Until they die or they see something better to eat." Kilik put a hand on his head "Your kidding right?" Aeon eyed him putting his other hand on his scarf wrapped shoulder " Do I look like a joking man?"

Mina sighed aloud "Well I hope they bloody well find something else to eat. Because I'm not to there taste." Kilik grinned he turning to her" If they did eat as my guess is we'd be the appetizers and Aeon would be the main course." Aeon shook his head again groaning "I can't believe I'm surrounded by people who are finding this situation funny." Mina looked up slightly "Oh come on Aeon lighten up." Aeon gowned his teeth together "Lighten up! My shoulder is killing me and there are hundreds of clawing hand trying to scratch the door down!" He turned feeling the doorframe as it was hit again "You'll excuse me if I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Mina leaned against the door "There bound to go away sometime I mean how long can these evil little bastards wait?" Kilik smiled turning to his girlfriend "Mina's right there going to get bored sometime."

8

Sophitia stepped calmly forward she could see the bloody trail it was leading away from her and around in to the next corridor. Taki slowly came up behind putting her arm around hers the ninja slowly leaned over until her lips were near her ear "Your very quite is something bothering you?" Sophitia darted her eyes for a second before turning to face her girlfriend "No nothings bothering me it's just I think I can hear something in the next corridor? It' like a banging noise." Taki looked up sharply "Banging noise?" she put a hand on her chin "Banging noises… must be from the puzzle door, maybe the idiots who are down here got stuck behind it."

Sophitia raised an eyebrow "Puzzle door?" Taki turned to her "It's a door which you have to turn around if you open it normally mimics a dead end or a storage wardrobe." She smiled slightly "It's just mind tricks but it drives people nuts. Makes them think they took the wrong corridor or that they went through the wrong trap room." Sophitia put a hand out "Should we help them?" Taki sighed aloud "We have to that door is close to the place where we are going." She shrugged her shoulders "Can't believe I have to help a bunch of lost morons who shouldn't be here in the first place!" Sophitia's hands suddenly found her chest she breathed in sharply slowly turning to look in to the light green gaze "Sophitia, are trying to calm me down?"

Sophitia ran her finger up the ninja's body suit until she reached the neckline she pulled it slightly "Maybe a little, you sound so angry." Taki grinned putting up her hand "I wasn't angry just annoyed." She turned taking Sophitia's arm "Still we'll see how annoyed I get when we find out who the morons are." Taki turned the corridor slowly her smile faded sharply the sight in front of her was not nice. A huge number of Shoju where lined up against the puzzle door. They were scratching and banging at the wooden door while others worked in groups trying to hammer it with their weight of numbers. The door itself was starting to crack with the pounding it looked like it would only be a matter of time before it broke.

Sophitia slowly turned her head to look down the corridor she looked up at Taki " What in Tart…?" Taki turned grabbing Sophitia before she could say anything else. She pushed her girlfriend up against her then leaned her self close Sophitia's ear whispering "Don't make a sound they have excellent hearing." Sophitia's eyes darted from side to side "Their Shoju?" She watched Taki nod, she turned eyeing the demons quickly " They're so small."

Taki breathed in deeply "There small but very dangerous." She looked at the door, which was being pounded "There not stupid ether unlike most of the demons we keep down here." She turned eyeing the demons herself then pulled Sophitia closer "They like to work together as well the little bastards." She was about to say more when the sound of breaking wood hit her airs she watched as a half broken plank of wood shot past her landing on the floor in front of Sophitia's feet. She pulled her girlfriend even closer while quickly pulling out her long dagger.

Sophitia felt the breath get caught in her throat she heard a scratching sound she turned her gaze slowly. A long eared demon, which was less than knee height and stood on two legs walked over to the plank. Its four-clawed hand grabbed it sliding it away from her boot. She found herself shivering slightly it was practically under her feet and it hadn't seen her. Taki could hear Sophitia's breathing her girlfriend was starting to breath very fast and shiver, she pulled the dagger up slowly. Sophitia was stood stiff in front of her, if she moved her weapons it would make to much sound. She leered at demon it just had to get a little closer.

Sophitia watched the demon turn it sniffed slightly then turned eyeing her boot its clawed hand suddenly shot out grabbing at the steal shoe guard. She felt Taki's hand as it suddenly went over her mouth. The ninja's other hand came up sharply, the long dagger in it gleaming in the light. The weapon came down without warning slamming itself in to the demons back. The creature was dragged up on the blades end while Taki other hand shot out wrapping itself around the terrified demons neck. The cracking sound hit Sophitia's ears as Taki broke its neck. Her girlfriend dropping the dead creature, which hit the ground close to her feet. Sophitia looked down eyeing it she found herself breathing out heavily.

Taki sighed herself she felt Sophitia's hand move through her long fridge "Are you ok?" Sophitia turned slightly looking at the dead creature "Great" She kicked it slightly "Now we just have to kill the other hundred." Taki was about to say something when she realized the banging had stopped she turned her head slowly eyeing the demons. They'd all stopped hitting the door, which was getting to the point of being totally ruined. Their nose's sniffed the air some of them had turned to each other and were screeching. Others were jumping on to their companion's shoulders looking around, all had turned around so they were facing their direction.

Taki pulled her head back around grabbing Sophitia tighter "Oh fuck!" Sophitia's eyes widened "What they heard as?" Taki's hand found hers the ninja's eyes narrowed "They must have heard the sound when I broke the bastards neck." She breathed in deeply "Get ready and when I say so we attack them. We've got one chance at this. We need to get to the right wall near the door."

Sophitia raised her sword trying to steady her shaking hand "Guess it's a good day to die." Taki lips suddenly found hers the kiss was a tender one the ninja pulled away gentle turning her head with her free hand " You will never die, not while I'm standing by your side. I'll always protect you never forget that." To Taki it seemed like a moment in eternity where time itself had stopped before she turned away from Sophitia starlight green gaze to hear the thousand of screeches echoing close to them. It was as if the heavens were screaming above her as she turned thrusting her weapon forward. Her scream hit the air breaking the labyrinths cold silence.

Sophitia ran forward her sword coming up over her head then slamming down sending limbs flying in a wash of green blood. Her shield came forward slamming the mass of bodies she watched as they tumbled back. It was a fray of limbs and claws teeth that seemed to come from all directions. She watched as demons jumped on to the walls throwing themselves at both her and Taki. She flung herself forward her shield hitting the already broken door while crushing some of the demons under it. Taki's weapon came out of nowhere knocking a demon clean of her shoulder. The ninja's movement were flashes of silver followed by screeches of death. Sophitia closed her eyes for a spit second listening to the sound of the ninja's weapon.

She turned around her weapon bursting in to flames. She swung it her scream hitting the air she watched as it sliced through the line of demons in front of her. Burning skeletons hit the ground in front of her. She turned just in time to see Taki raise her hand which filled with lightning the ninja slammed her hand in to the ground. Sophitia couldn't thing how to describe it as the demons where stuck down it was like a lightning storm that travelled. She pulled up her shield guarding herself as it swept past her hitting the demons behind her. She lowered herself trying to keep safe as the corridor was brightened with amazing white light for a spilt second.

8

Mina pulled away from the door as a female scream hit the air. She turned in confusion not knowing what was happening there had been silence and then screaming and something had hit the door almost causing her to be knocked over, it wasn't the demons she was sure of it. She watched the door rattle in its frame as it was hit by something very hard again. She could see the cracked opening were the demons had pulled off some of some of the door but she couldn't see over it. Kilik grabbed his staff tighter turning sharply "Was that a woman screaming?"

Aeon pulled up his shield trying ignoring the pain in his shoulder "It couldn't have been." Kilik watched as the door was hit again with immense force he heard the wood crack even more with the punishment. Mina stepped forward "What if someone else is down here?" Aeon turned sharply "Darn it why do we have to save them?" He groaned feeling his shoulder "Haven't we had enough excitement for one day?" Mina grabbed the door "Come on help me!" Kilik ran forward grabbing the doors handle he looked up hearing another very high pitched scream.

8

Taki's scream hit Sophitia ears she turned in the blur of lightning and demon bodies seeing the ninja jump landing on a bunch of demons. She turned quickly around but not in time to see the clawed hand as it raked across her arm she found herself crying out in agony, she swung her sword hacking the demon in half. She turned seeing Taki as she leapt forward the ninja grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards the wall.

Sophitia's gaze met hers the ninja's eyes were wide very shade of brown could be seen in them while the light bounced of the dark pupils. Taki's hand went up slowly tracing a pattern in the wall. It seemed like only a few seconds before the wall began to shimmer like water its hard stone turning soft. Sophitia was pushed forward into what felt like soft sand her body fell through it, she found herself hitting the ground on the other side hard.

The ninja's body landed on top of her own she groaned slightly letting go of her sword. Taki turned watching as the soft shimmering wall behind her started to turn back to solid stone. She grabbed her dagger as one of the demons leapt through. Its body moved through the air as it fell towards her. Sophitia turned her head seeing the demon she wanted to move but her body hurt. A sudden form appeared it's purple eyes shone and its curved horns rose up skyward. Its open mouth came down grabbing the smaller demon in mid air it shook it violently ignoring its screams of pain.

It threw it up in to the air then jumped up opening its mouth wide. She watched in horror as the small demon was swallowed whole. The huge white beast rose up its roar hitting the air. Sophitia found herself covering her ears in panic she closing her eyes tightly thinking of a thousand other places she'd rather have been. Taki could feel the grass under her fingers she looked up slowly meeting the glowing purple eyes the demon was looking directly at them both. Taki pulled up a hand she could see the monster chest heaving as it bared down on her "I'm one of the ninja's from above! My clan gives you the demons that you feed on!" She was replied with another roar, which caused her fridge to be blown back. She felt Sophitia curl up underneath her she put an arm around her then looked up slowly staring in to the glowing purple eyes.

8

Seung Mina felt the door shudder as she shoved it, the wood could be heard splitting under her fingertips. She turned seeing Kilik hit it with his shoulder the jammed door finally gave way with some force. She watched it fall back hitting the ground in front of them almost breaking in two on impact. Aeon slowly lowered his sword staring at the sight in front of him a bloody mass of dead Shoju bodies lay in the corridor all were dead or dieing. He turned slowly seeing slight bolts of lightning hitting the ground from some of the carcasses.

His eyes widened as he looked at the burnt out skeletons lying around him some were still alight their skull mouths open wide as the flames burnt through the sightless eye sockets. Green blood was dripping from the walls close by. He took a step back looking at the devastation around him "What in the hell?" Kilik slowly kneeled down "Looks like someone had a lot of fun killing all the Shoju." Mina pulled up her boot looking at the green slime as it dripped from her heel "I think I'm going to be sick." She shivered slightly "Couldn't they have killed them in less horrible manner?" Aeon turned slowly meeting her gaze "I wish they had this is just horrid."

He pulled his foot up then kicked one of the skeletons out of the way "Were the hell are the people who did this?" Kilik flicked his staff slightly "Ok this makes no sense I heard two different females scream, yet no ones here it's like they vanished in to thin air." Mina shook her head "I really hate this place." She turned slowly to Aeon "Are there any more hidden doors around here that they could have gone through?" Aeon shook his head turning to meet her gaze "None that I'm aware off this is meant to be just one long corridor with a puzzle door." He turned eyeing the broken door "Not that there's a puzzle door to see anymore." Seung Mina sighed aloud she was about to walk away when something caught her eye. She kneeled down seeing what looked like a peace of material hanging from the dead fingers of one of the demons.

She grabbed it pulling it up to get a better a look, it was a piece of white material with a blue pattern near the edge. She turned sharply looking at Aeon "Tell me this isn't who's I think it is." Aeon slowly walked over taking it from her hand he stared for a moment a look of horror slowly washed over his features. He looked up staring at her "This is Sophitia's!" He turned looking around him "It's a piece of her skirt where did you get this?" Mina put a hand through her hair "From one of dead demon's hands." Aeon turned folding his arms "If that was her screaming then where the hell is she now?"

Kilik shrugged his shoulders then stepped forward putting his hand on the Greek's shoulder "If it was Sophitia then it must have been Taki who was with her." He breathed in deeply "I bet she got Sophitia to safety." Mina put a hand on her head "I hope Sophitia didn't get hurt." Kilik smiled turning to his girlfriend "I'm sure she didn't the demon probably just ripped her skirt that's all." Aeon closed both eyes "I agree and if Sophitia did get hurt Taki would be there to help her. " Kilik leaned back slightly" Taki would walk through burning fire for her if she had to. The ninja is so in love with her it's unbelievable."

Mina groaned aloud "Why is she never told me she had a crush on Sophitia?" Kilik turned to her a wide smile appeared on his face "Well when you see her again you'll be able to ask her." Aeon growled again feeling the pain shooting through both his stomach and shoulder "We've really got to keep moving." He watched as Mina walled up to him the young woman tightened the scarf around his shoulder. She looked up slowly "I hope we get out of here soon I really need to stitch up your wound."

8

Ryoko looked the guard in front of her "Tell me what is Suzuka up to?" The guard narrowed one eye looking at her "I'm not telling you anything!" Ryoko pulled back she scowled eyeing him "You're a fool she'll just kill you to once she's finished with as." The guard grunted then turned away "That's not true she says once she's done with as we'll all be rewarded handsomely for our services." Ryoko laughed slightly "Your only reward we'll be ending up in the jaws of some hungry demon who will swallow you alive and whole!" The guard turned sneering at her "I doubt that ninja Suzuka is honest to her word." Ryoko turned gazing at her clan she turned back to him "Suzuka is not honest to her word. I grew up with her she's far from honest."

The guard turned pulling up his weapon "She's always paid me for my services." He pulled up his hand "This is just another job to me. As far as I'm concerned once you die I'll get paid there's nothing more to it" Ryoko stepped back slowly she turned spitting near the guards feet " You disgust me, your just a filthy assassin who likes blood money." The guard raised his sword his angry face met hers " You can't talk a ninja you kill for sport so you can get paid." Ryoko sneered at him "You stupid bastard I kill demons that are raising terror and eating innocent peoples daughters and sons. I don't care for the money, I care for the people I save."

She put a hand through her hair "Unlike you I don't harm other people so I can get money." She breathing in deeply "I bet all you've ever done is hurt and kill people, your mother must be so proud." The guards face turned to blazing anger he swung around pointing his weapon at her chest "Shut up ninja!" Ryoko glared at him then put her hands behind her back "I hope when the times comes your ready for your death. I hope you can face Emma-O in the underworld because if you fail him you won't see paradise, you'll just see the caverns of hell for the rest of eternality."

Ryoko slowly stepped away from him she walked back over to her clan sitting herself next to Hitoshi. Her brother turned smiling at her "Did you get any information?" Ryoko picked up her glass then slowly poured some Sake in to it "I got nothing, Rei was right the morons are as deaf as well as stupid." She took a sip from her cup then shook her head "Stupid assassin dogs." Nagmo sighed aloud "This is getting very annoying. We still know nothing and Suzuka is still winning" Yosho slowly yawned then put a hand on the table " I don't believe so Nagmo." Nagmo eyed him "Oh please shut up Yosho, if you say one more time that she hasn't killed Taki yet I'll hit you." Yosho shook his head "Actually she can't see Taki right now."

Ryoko looked up sharply "What do you mean by that Yosho?" She watched her brother breath in deeply he turned looking at the mirror "How can she see Taki when the mirror only shows darkness?" Hitoshi swung around fast the mirror was showing nothings its gleaming image had turned to pure darkness. He stood up slowly looking at it "They must be the area owned by…" His words were stopped in mid flow as the doors behind him swung open with tremendous force. He turned slowly seeing Suzuka standing gazing at him her one good eye wandered for a moment then she cocked her head to one side smiling at Toki "You look so pitiful old man."

Toki open his eyes gazing at his daughter "Sadly I pity you far more Suzuka." Suzuka sneered then looked at Rei who was sleeping her body circled up on his "Oh this is just great I walk in and you're having one of your so called tender moments with Rei." She walked down the steps until she was close to the ninja master "Should I wake her or will you? Toki looked up slowly "You'll leave her alone." Suzuka smiled slightly then slammed her foot out kicking Rei's leg "Normally I would but I need you right now and she's in my way." She watched as Rei's red eyes shot open, the young woman looked at her for a second almost in confusion. Suzuka eyed her a sneer forming on her face "Why don't you get out of my way Rei!"

She watched the young girl jump of Toki and pull herself in to a sitting position next to him. Suzuka grinned widely "Well old man anything you need to tell me before I hurt you?" Toki sat still for a second then looked up slowly "Your mirrors not working guess in all the excitement you forgot about It." He watched Suzuka face turn to shock the woman looked up sharply gazing at the mirror.

She turned to him slowly "What did you do to my mirror old man?!" Toki pulled himself up slowly then put a hand through his beard "I didn't do anything to your mirror nether did your brothers and sisters." He clicked his finger then smiled "You know as well as do that the mirror doesn't work in one certain area of the labyrinth. The Jin Uni Ki won't allow as to spy on them." Suzuka turned around slowly "Jin Uni Ki… there in the demon garden how dare they cower away from me by hiding with those white haired demons!" Toki put up a hand "The Jin Uni Ki are such wonderful demons don't you agree?" Suzuka turned slowly her sightless eye moved for a moment an evil grin slowly spread across her lips " I know something far more wonderful."

Toki looked up slowly "What would that be Suzuka?" Suzuka slowly eased the red sheathed weapon out from its hiding place under her robe "Mekki-Maru." She watched as the ninja masters face turned to horror "Yes that's right old man the one thing you can't control the thing that sends you mad. The weapon Taki bound in magic so it wouldn't harm you and you would never notice it!" "The thing she'd never unsheathe in front of you because she feared you'd end up losing your mind again if you ever saw it!" She smiled twirling the weapon between her fingers "Do you sleep well at night? Or do your dreams still take you back to the day when you sent my little brother Geki and number of other ninja's out to kill Taki so you could have this blade!"

"None of them came back although Geki managed to crawl to your doorway and die in front of the dragons while his blood washed down the stairway. So tell me old man do you sleep well at night knowing your mind almost being lost nearly broke the clan in half?" Toki looked up slowly "No I don't sleep well at night I pity my down fall and that I nearly ruined my own clan." He slowly narrowed her eyes "How do you know how Geki died you weren't there?"

Suzuka smiled slightly "Mekki-Maru is such a fine weapon once you unsheathe it, it's very much alive like Soul Edge and it can tell you anything if you ask it properly." Nagmo slowly stood up he watched as Suzuka turned to face him "Your lying no one can unsheathe that weapon apart from Taki. I very much doubt you have even the power to take it out with out getting your arm blown of." Suzuka smiled pulling a hand up "You think so." She gazed at him for a second then turned back to Toki "Then tell me old man if what my pathetic brother says is true how come I can do this?"

Toki felt his muscles tense he watched as the weapon of his nightmares was slowly pulled from its scabbard. It gleaming blade caught the light as it was pulled totally free, he watched it burst in to flames in Suzuka's hand he closed both eyes waiting to hear her scream as her arm was blown off but nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly turning to look in to Suzuka's one turquoise eye. He watched as she raised the weapon putting the blade so it was within inches of his face, he could hear the shocked silence from his children none of them seemed to know what to say. He stared at the gleaming blade then put a hand on his head "How are you doing that? It's impossible know one can hold that blade!"

Suzuka narrowed her good eye "You don't sound so brave all of a sudden old man." She sneered stepping forward "Let's just say I'm very powerful and that's why I can wield Taki's weapon." She leaned forward "You look afraid old man." Toki knew Suzuka's words where true he was afraid he slowly moved back as she stepped towards him. He turned seeing Rei pull herself up in to a standing position she stepped in front of him quickly. Suzuka turned eyeing Rei the girl was trying to challenge her, she sneered gazing down at her how foolish was this little girl?

Rei pulled up a clenched fist "Leave him alone!" Suzuka one sightless eye moved glaring at her, she watched the woman turn slightly a wide grin spread across her face she slowly raised the weapon "I'd move Rei, this weapon could seriously harm you." Rei pulled back "No I wont move what did my father ever do to you? You're the one who lost against Taki you're the one who challenged the ninja law!"

"Taki fought for as with pure honour, she won you in battle yet you can't take your defeat like a true ninja. You have to harm as all for cheap vengeful thrills!" Suzuka smiled putting a hand behind her back " Have you finished with your innocent little speech?" Rei eyed the taller woman " Taki will make you suffer for this." Suzuka breathed in slightly then grinned at the young girl "Taki…It's always about Taki! Rei your sister will be made very dead soon enough she won't get a chance to get around to saving you!" Rei turned her head she narrowed her eyes "She'll kill you first she was always better than you in battle."

Suzuka's one eye went wide she slammed out her fist before Rei got a chance to turn her head around to face her. The young ninja hit the ground in front of her with immense force. Suzuka pulled up the bade a smug smile spread across her lips "Rei you always were the naive one in this family." She slammed out her foot kicking the younger woman in the stomach. She heard her cry out in agony she pulled up her leg getting ready to kick her again but stopped short as Nagmo jumped over his sister covering her with his body he turned sneering at her. Suzuka eyed him then slowly paced past him coming toward Toki "Know where were we? Oh yes I was going to torment you with Taki's blade."

Toki pulled back he watched Suzuka run her finger down the blade she grinned "You so want this blade don't you old man? I could just give it to you. Think of it all that power in your hands all that energy, why you would a god among ninja's." Toki put both hands on his ears trying not to listen to Suzuka's voice he gowned his teeth together then tried to move away from the blade.

Suzuka stepped forward "Can't you hear it whispering to you old man? Telling how much it wants you? How much it begs for your grasp?" Toki found himself circling up in horror and fear. he could hear the gentle whispering in his ear a sound he'd hoped he would never hear again. It was deep dark whispering a begging plea resounding from Taki's blade begging him to take hold of the weapon. While pleading him to succumb to his dark thoughts and feelings.

It was like the whisper of a snake hissing over and over again in his ears. He closed his eyes tightly trying to stop himself from being drawn in by its seducing voice . He opened his eye slightly then slowly looked up, the weapon was within inches of him. He narrowed his eyes pulling up a hand it would so easy just to touch it, feel its metal and taste its power. He pulled his shaking hand further towards the blade, one little touch wouldn't hurt. Just one little moment with it in his fingers it couldn't hurt it would be harmless. He laughed slightly to himself It was so powerful it was so wonderful. It was a weapon made by his daughter a master in the art of smithing. Something she shouldn't have it was something that he should have! She didn't deserve it! She wasn't worthy of it. It should have been his, she should have made it for him! She was selfish and greedy keeping it to herself like that. Keeping it away from him when he was her master and the only one who should wield such a powerful weapon!"

"Father No!"

Toki's fingers stopped just before he touched the blade he turned surprised to see that all his children had been standing over him screaming at him stop. His youngest despite her bruised body had been trying to stop his hand from reaching the weapon. He suddenly felt a horrible guilt wash over him what kind of fool was he? He's been here before he'd felt all theses feelings before and he'd succumb to them. He stared at the sword in front of him he turned his head bearing his teeth together. He was no ninja master if he couldn't prove to all his children that he was stronger and better than the last time. He had to show them that he was a better master and make them see that he was strong because if he lost it again his children would lose face and they needed him now more than ever.

He closed his eyes some of his most loved children had died the last time around because he'd sent them to do his insane bidding. Taki words before she'd run away from the temple had been true. He couldn't have the sword because he couldn't wield it and all it did was bring out the worst in him and that he'd have to kill her first and then pry it from her dead fingers if he wanted it. Toki breathed out deeply he loved Taki she was his daughter he would not put her through that again. He would not go through the horror of seeing his children die again because of his greedy deluded mind. He also didn't want the pain of having to build bridges again with his children who had lost all trust in him after watching him succumb to the blade. It had also caused a year of disarray were most of them had felt and not come back until months later.

He pulled his hand away from the blade in one swift movement trying to ignore the snake like whispers that were coming to his ears "Put it away! It doesn't temp me at all. I'm stronger than it is know put it away! I'll tell you what you want to know Suzuka if that is you have some question you need answering just get that weapon out of my sight!" Suzuka smiled pushing the blade back in to its scabbard "Such an entertaining show Toki." She pulled up the red sheathed weapon "Saying that you hit the nail on the head I need information from you and I need it know!"

8

Taki stared at huge open jaws above her she turned her gaze to the floor, then slowly looked up again meeting the purple eyes " You know if your going to chew on me you could at least get it over and done with because the suspense is killing me!" She watched as the Jin Uni Ki's jaws closed it narrowed one eye in bemusement its head came down again although this time it sniffed the air around her. She watched as it leaned closer to her "Your Taki one of Toki's children!" Its head pulled back sharply "You're the prodigal daughter the one who's very gifted."

Taki looked up slowly "So you do remember me I thought for a second you were going to eat me." The Jin Uni Ki demon raised his clawed hand "I would never do such a thing and no human would ever be on my menu." Taki smiled looking up at the demon "My father always told me your preferred other demon's as part of your diet." The Jin Uni Ki pulled out its long pink tongue licking one of its teeth "Very true my thanks for the appetizer."

Taki laughed at the demons remark "Glad you liked it although it wasn't intentional more accidental." The Jin Uni Ki smiled then turned its head looking at the woman underneath her "I see you brought a friend." It leaned down slightly "Well hello there what's your name?" Sophitia found herself trying to crawl back as the demon leaned over trying to sniff her. She groaned feeling the pain in her arm. She suddenly felt Taki pull her forward "Sophitia he's one of the Jin Uni Ki there's no need to be afraid of him he wont hurt you, he's just curious." Sophitia closed her eyes as her hair was blown backward because of the demons sniffing.

The huge beast pulled up putting a hand on his chin "Most curious she smells like Soul Edge yet she has no weapon that's made from it." Taki pulled herself up slowly she grinned up at the demon "I'll explain to you why that is later." She kissed the blonde lightly "Her names Sophitia." The Jin Uni Ki grinned "Interesting name." Taki smiled pulled Sophitia up slightly "Kiyoshi Is your family here?" The Jin Uni Ki put a hand on his chest "Two are out hunting but the rest are all here."

Taki slowly rose to her feet "That's good I mean we both need to talk to them and we both need rest." Kiyoshi slowly folded his white wings back "Your welcome to stay here as long as you wish Taki. We'll do our best to make your stay a pleasant one." Taki smiled she turned to Sophitia she was about to speak to her when she noticed there was blood on her lower arm. She looked up sharply then put her hand through it, it wasn't her own, a moment of panic caused her to look up at Sophitia the young woman was looking at the grass that was underneath her feet. She turned slightly just in time for Taki to see a set of three bleeding scratch marks on her arm. One of her white material shoulder coverers that were attached to her silver buckles was almost stained red.

Part of her skirt had been ripped although she wasn't bleeding Taki shot forward taking her arm "Your hurt!" Sophitia turned eyeing the scratch marks trying not to show the pain she was in "It's nothing just a flesh wound." Taki pulled her arm up looking at it "Any other day I'd agree with you but not today. One of the Shoju gave you it. You need to get this sorted quickly because you'll be in real pain if you don't."

Sophitia winced feeling the agony "I'm already in pain." Taki looked at Sophitia's arm "How much pain?" Sophitia jerked as Taki felt her arm "I'm in the kind of pain were it feels like I'm being poked with hot knifes." Taki slowly put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders "It's ok just walk with me the Jin Uni Ki's garden is not far away." She turned seeing Kiyoshi's face near by the Jin Uni Ki raised an eyebrow "Any thing I can do to help?"

Sophitia felt her body curl painfully she looked down at her feet trying to walk quicker but somehow started finding it difficult. It felt like nothing was working she tried harder doing her best to ignore the feeling in her arm. Taki stared at Kiyoshi she held Sophitia tighter "Do you have anything to stop the pain she's in?" The Jin Uni Ki smiled slightly "You want an antidote, I don't have one but I have something better that will help until you get her to our garden." Taki pulled Sophitia up trying to stop her from bending over "Any things fine just hurry!"

Kiyoshi stepped forward until is face was near Sophitia's the blonde woman looked up at him questioningly "What…What are you going to do to me?" He stepped forward slowly "I'm going to make you feel better." Sophitia looked up she watched the demons mouth open a sudden rush of silver sparkling cloud hit her in the face. For a moment she felt light headed and then for no reason at all exceedingly happy. She found herself smiling it was like all her pain was gone she felt like she was floating in mid air. She breathed in deeply grabbing Taki in a tight cuddle "Taki…your.. so.. Beautiful." Taki turned sharply eyeing the demon "What in the hell did you just do to her?"

Kiyoshi smiled "Don't worry It just heightens a persons loving emotions. She's in a blissful state which means you can sort out her wounds." Taki shook her head then picked up Sophitia carrying her in her arms. Her girlfriend kept on giggling in a childishly fashion. She kissed the blonde hair gently then followed the demon. She moved quickly she had to get Sophitia's wound sorted.

End of Part 4

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-07-01

Authors note My deepest apologies to all of you who've been waiting for this chapter. I got very caught up because of all the stuff I had to do at the end of collage term. It meant I had to leave my story hanging for over three weeks before I finally got around to finishing the fourth part.

This was a difficult chapter to write there so much going on here and so many different things happening, I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Even In The Darkest Of Places

_EVEN IN THE DARKEST OF PLACES THERE CAN BE LIGHT_

Toki looked up slowly meeting Suzuka's one cold eye. He shook his head "You say Taki's blade protected Sophitia's?" Suzuka sneered slightly turning her head to one side "That right old man, so tell me why Rekki-Maru would protect Sophitia sword?" Toki looked at his hand then at Rei "Rekki-Maru is loosing power its been loosing its power ever since the Soul Edge swords came in to being." He breathed out heavily "Perhaps the sword is trying to gain favour from the other weapon." Suzuka narrowed her good eye "Gain Favour? You mean it wants to please the Omega sword?"

Toki slowly put a hand on is chest "You could call it that, or you could see it as a weaker weapon trying to ask for something from the stronger one." Suzuka pulled up sharply "Asking for what? How can it ask for anything it's not a living weapon?" Toki watched as Suzuka hit her fist on the table in front of him he shook his head again "Maybe it's become a living weapon because of Taki's actions."

Suzuka put a hand behind her back "You mean Taki falling in love with Sophitia?" She paused for a second then pushed her hair back "That's insane! You're telling me that because Taki got love sick over some annoying little Greek her dieing weapon's suddenly gained life!" Toki stood up slowly "It's not insane! Rekki-Maru is a weapon which is pure who's to say it can't gain life through its owners love for another." Suzuka slowly folded her arms "Then tell me old man if what you're saying is true, what Rekki-Maru wants with Sophitia's sword?"

Toki looked down slowly "That I can't say it could want anything from the Omega sword." He sighed aloud "It could just be acting out Taki's feeling or even just be wanting something that it knows only Sophitia's sword can give it." Suzuka turned she stared at the blacked out mirror for second "How can Rekki-Maru come alive when Taki is not even close to it or even holding it?" Toki shrugged his shoulder slightly "Perhaps it has something to do with Taki soul being drawn to Sophitia's." Suzuka turned her head sharply "Of all your theories old man that's one of the stupidest I've ever heard." Toki narrowed his gaze "How would know my theory's stupid? Taki's is totally in love with her you've seen it yourself."

He calmly put a hand through his beard "You're just denying it because you're afraid." Suzuka's face met his it was full of rage "Listen here old man Taki doesn't scare me." Toki breathed in deeply "Don't lie Taki scares you and so does Sophitia." Suzuka raised an eyebrow "Sophitia's weak." Toki slowly turned around so he wasn't facing Suzuka "You say that with such resentment Suzuka. I'm guessing you're just as afraid of Sophitia as you are Taki, and you're afraid because you don't understand what's going on, and you feel as though your loosing control of the situation." Suzuka pulled back her mouth forming a sneer "You old fool I am in control! I've always been in control and I'm still in control!"

Toki sighed aloud "Perhaps you should rethink your point of view. Both of them want to destroy you and it's only a matter of time before they'll get their chance." He paused putting a hand behind his back "I mean killing innocent children for some ritual is enough to make anyone hate you Suzuka." He tapped his foot against the table "Makes me wonder what that was all about. What sick thing did you have in mind there?"

Suzuka gowned her teeth together "What I did when I left this clan isn't any of your business old man." Toki turned away from Suzuka "It's disappointing to see what you've become Suzuka. I used to think you one of my finest ninja's, now I think you've stooped as low as you can get in terms of killing." He paused "It almost sounded like you enjoyed taking their young lives."

Suzuka took a step forward "Personally taking Sophitia's would have been far more pleasing." Toki raised an eyebrow "Odd how you say that when deep down you know she got no pleasure out off taking yours." Suzuka turned her head slightly. "Annoying Greek as if she ever thought sorry would make up for my suffering." Toki turned slightly "Your suffering! You've done nothing but cause others suffering and all because your vengeful and power hungry!" Suzuka growled then turned to gaze at him "Well at least I'm not weak like you. You've always been to soft old man that's why you're the one stuck in this room and I'm the one in control."

"How long will it be before your clan looses faith in you? I mean it's not like they can believe in you when Mekki-Maru's so close at hand. You've already failed them once as it is. What makes you think you wont fail them again?" Toki slowly turned his head "I wont fail them! You know every time I look at that weapon I just have to think that if I take it I'll end up like you. No ninja who's breathing wants to end up being what you've become Suzuka."

Suzuka pulled her hand up "I might be rotten in your eyes old man but at least I'm the one who can hurt you. You've also shown them all how easy it is for you to be pulled in by Mekki-Maru's power. It your weakness and it's your down fall." Toki grunted, "My down fall was never teaching you to control your anger. I always thought you'd grow in to a proud ninja like your brothers and sisters but instead you've become an example to them of how a ninja should never act."

8

Taki calmly put down the rusted blade on the small wooden table she gazed at it for a second then looked at the huge demon in front of her. His two huge sets horns were circled over in an elaborate display while his glowing purple eyes gazed back at her. His long snout had a huge goat like beard coming down with moved slightly as he moved his head shaking his over grown main.

"It's rusted but it isn't a bad weapon child."

Taki calmly put a hand on the rusted weapon "It's a good weapon but it lacks in power and it's not as smooth as my normal blade Yasashiku." The huge Jin Uni Ki sighed slightly putting his clawed hand on the table "But the blade isn't what's troubling you now is it?" He paused bringing up one of his over grown clawed fingers "The blonde girl troubles you, your mind is thick with worry." He slowly smiled "Your in love with her aren't you?" Taki raised an eyebrow "More than I can say I'm just annoyed that she got hurt, it should have been me." The leader of the Jin Uni Ki slowly raised his head "You worry to much she's going to be fine she's as tough as you are."

Taki looked up slightly a smile slowly spread across her lips "She is a tough one of the toughest warriors I've ever met." Yasashiku turned to meet her gaze "Well any warrior who's been scared by one of the Soul Edge weapons and lived deserves high praise." Taki turned her head slightly "You worked it out odd since I didn't tell you." Yasashiku shook his head "No I saw the scar when you undressed her earlier."

"I'm hoping Keiko will be able to repair her cloths and get rid of the blood stains. Hopefully she'll wake up in a nice warm bed wondering where she is with her wounds fully healed and her cloths sitting next to her." Taki looked down at her hand "I hope she doesn't mind the fact I undressed her." Yasashiku pulled up a clawed hand "I'm sure she wont but then again she might think she's still dreaming. This garden is so very special it tends to have an effect on people." Taki smiled turning her gaze to look into his glowing eyes "Jin Uni Ki magic that's what my father always called it. Magic that sooths the soul and calms the mind."

She slowly turned her head gazing at the garden it was a mass of small blossoming cherry trees with water that sparkled like silver as it ran from small streams in to large ponds. The whole place was like dawn in its first light and there was a beautiful glowing sensation as sparkling silver clouds moved through the air causing the trees to twinkle and shimmer." Taki shrugged her shoulders "No one can ever say your demon race doesn't know how to please humans. Your garden is the most beautiful I've ever seen it's puts our temple garden to shame." Yasashiku laughed slightly "I always thought your garden was very nice place." He leaned forward "You shouldn't sell yourself short it's a great garden."

He watched the young woman look up at him she smiled "Over complimentary demon, I sometimes think your race is far to nice." Yasashiku sniggered slightly he pulled out his long pink tongue licking his front teeth "I could say the same for you ninja's the very fact you let as live is a miracle considering its your birthright to kill demons." Taki pulled the rusted blade of the table "I'm going to check on Sophitia." Yasashiku shook his main slightly "I'm sure she'll be up around in no time. Hopefully we'll have some food ready for you both by then."

8

Aeon found himself leaning over as a sharp stabbing pain went though him again. He groaned aloud how he wished the pain would go away it was making it hard for him to think. As if the agonizing pain in his stomach wasn't bad enough. He felt Mina tug on his arm she seemed desperate to keep him walking even if he was moving in small steps he turned looking up at her "You know you don't have to pull so hard!"

Mina turned giving him a look "I have to pull hard your not moving." Aeon winced feeling the stabbing pains in his shoulder "It's really hurts when you tug hard can't we go a little slower?" Mina sighed aloud "Aeon you said it yourself we stay in an area for to long we could get hunted down by the demons." Aeon put a hand on his face "Can't I just rest? It won't be for long I promise." Mina narrowed her gaze "Your not resting ether. You sleep now you could end up never waking up, so stay wake!" Aeon looked at his feet "You're paying me back aren't you for the time I gave you burnt food for breakfast?" Mina turned sharply "I am not and this has nothing to do with payback. I'm helping you because I'm worried about you!"

Aeon shook his head "Can't you speak any softer? Your voice is really irritating when you shout." Mina rolled her eyes she grabbed the tall man's hand pulling gently "Come on Aeon you gotta to keep moving." Aeon suddenly laughed aloud "You know it's funny I always thought I'd die by sword guess I'm going to die in this rotten labyrinth. Hey come to think of it that's just deserts for someone like me who used to kill innocent people." He paused laughing again "I bet everyone in Greece would rather see me die this way I bet half of them wish they could be there to wittiness' it. Hephaestus must be loving this I bet the bastard's laughing his head off on Mount Olympus" Mina turned slamming her long blade in to the ground she brought her hand up slapping the Greek warrior across the left side of his face.

She watched him wince painfully then pull himself up to his full height "What'd you slap me for!" Mina narrowed her gaze "I slapped you to bring you to your sense's! You're meant to be a warrior so act like one and stop talking nonsense!" Aeon pulled up his hand "Oh so now I'm a warrior! I thought you said I was a scaly perverted bastard who gets a kick out of eyeing Sophitia up!"

Mina pulled back she lowered her gaze remembering her comment "You know I'm sorry I said that to you. I just couldn't see past lizard man form but I was wrong about you!" Aeon sneered at her "Oh please once I turn back in to the huge Lizard you'll just think the same of me as you did before. It's not like you can see past the scales and the snake tongue that I always flick out within inches of your face!"

Mina turned looked up slowly meeting his dark blue eyes "I can see past your form! In fact when you where in your Lizard form I saw the man. He was the one that gave me a room and bandaged my arm after I decided to have a brawl with the ships crewman. He's also the man who made sure my boyfriend was ok after he passed out drunk. So don't tell me I can't see past the form!" Kilik turned slightly he breathed in heavily "Can the both of you please calm down! It's bad enough that I can't read this Greek map very well but your augments are making it even harder to concentrate."

He turned to gaze at the map then looked up slowly at three corridors in front of them "It's through the one in middle." He watched as Mina made her way over to him while dragging Aeon along with her "How far is it until we get to the central labyrinth?" Kilik put a finger on the map "Not to far another four corridors and then one open room then we'll be there."

He turned gazing at Aeon "We have to keep him moving." Mina turned looking at Aeon the Greek man was bent over slightly his long hair hung down while his eyes were half closed she slowly turned back to her boyfriend "You know it's getting very hard to move him, the poor guys in so much pain. I think the demon that bit him had some nasty stuff in its salvia that's causing him pain." Kilik breathed in heavily "That and the fact he might be changing back in to his original form." Mina looked up for a second her eyes darted "Do you think it could be both the Shoju's saliva and the potion that's in his system which are colliding and causing all the harm?" Kilik raised an eyebrow "Did Mitsurugi say anything about this potion having an antidote?"

Mina shook her head "Not while I was with him he doesn't trust me with things like that. As you read in his letter he thinks I'll do something stupid with them." Kilik shook his head "I don't think that was very nice of him to say something like that about you." Mina breathed in deeply "He was like that at the when I stayed at his tavern. I don't know what was worse watching Taki threatening to take his head off after he insulted me or him not letting Sophitia in because of her dress sense." Kilik looked up sharply." He ever insults you again while I'm around I'll teach him the same lesson I taught him before last time we ran in to each other." He smiled putting his hand on Mina's "He won't like it I can assure you." Mina looked up smiling "No I'm sure he won't."

Kilik smiled then shrugged his shoulders "You said he didn't want to let Sophitia in to his tavern because of her dress sense!" Mina twirled her staff slightly "Oh now there's a story he didn't want to let her in because he felt she'd put the gamblers off. Can you believe that?" Kilik pulled back in bemusement "That's insane I mean Sophitia's dress sense is fine."

Mina turned her head sharply "That's what I thought, he had to let her in the end though. I mean he had Rock standing over him ready to break him in half. Taki was seething ready to seriously hurt him and me poking my long blade at his stomach. I don't think he liked the odds one bit." Kilik laughed slightly at her remark "I wouldn't like those odds ether Rock is a huge man I've heard he can crush full grown men to death."

Mina turned slightly "Same here I would not like him to grab me. In fact his axe is as big as I am which scares me even more. He's one big man with a lot of power. Saying that though the guy is very gentle and he's a kind man. I mean he let me stay in his part of the hold when Sophitia and Taki were arguing with each other on Maxi's boat. I couldn't sleep because of their arguments and the never ending sounds of Sophitia throwing up because of her sea sickness."

Kilik smiled turning his head "I've never heard them argue." Mina rolled her eyes "It's very rare I agree but you don't want to be there when they do. Taki must have met her match when she started arguing with Sophitia that time. I mean not be to blunt but Sophitia looked like she was ready to rip her in half. I've only seen her that mad one other time when she threw herself on to an in coming Lizard man unit and did some serious damage."

Kilik put a hand on Aeon's back gently leading the Greek man forward in to the next corridor "I heard about that Taki mentioned it to me. She told me Sophitia wiped out the whole unit with no help from ether herself or you. You both just ended up standing there while she did all the damage." Mina put a hand through her hair "We didn't help her because we were both shocked by her rage. She was really pissed off that day and nothing was gonna get in her way."

She shook her head "Saying that Taki was the one who brought her out off her anger by talking to her. She worked some magic that day because everyone else who'd tried to calm her down had ether been told get lost or been given the cold shoulder." Kilik grinned then turned to look at the map "Maybe that's why Taki's so in love with her, she likes the fact she's met her equal." Mina sighed aloud "I just hope we see them again soon I mean they're in this labyrinth somewhere and I'm betting Taki knows how to heal Aeon's wound."

8

Sophitia slowly opened her eyes she found herself blinking a couple of times to clear her vision of the hazy starlight brightness. She squinted slightly noticing it wasn't clearing. She pulled herself up in to a sitting position, perhaps there was something wrong with her eyes. She brought up her hand rubbing her face, how long had she been asleep? She wasn't really sure she was about to stand up when she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. Why was she naked?! She turned sharply looking around her, maybe she was still dreaming and this was that annoying dream where she was stark naked and the bandits came flying out of the forest clearing then tried to attack her.

She raised an eyebrow, normally she defeated them all in that dream and normally she had her Omega sword lying next to her so this wasn't a dream! She groaned aloud, then grabbed the soft white blanket she'd been sleeping under pulling it further up around her body. She put a hand through her hair noticing that her hair ribbon had also been taken out and all her hair was loose. She slowly lowered her eyes in thought she been wounded by one of the Shoju demons. She remembered that but the rest was really hazy for some reason. She pulled up her arm looking at it. Where the scratch marks had been there was only healed skin no scars or even stitches it was almost like she'd never been wounded at all.

She turned around sharply she was in a beautiful forest which had blossoming trees all around, it also sparkled as a silver mist moved through it. She could see beautiful crystal clear water running in streams near by. Some ran in to small ponds others in to medium sized lakes, which shimmered in the light. She put her hand on the soft grass feeling it under her fingertips it was so soft almost like cotton. There were flowers all around her some she'd hadn't seen before other like the Jasmine and Yellow Treasures caught her gaze as they moved lightly through the air on a calm breeze. The whole place was astoundingly beautiful she'd never seen anything like it in her whole life.

She darted her eyes for a second noticing that her cloths were near by. They were hanging from one of the low tree branches about three feet away from her. She narrowed her eyes noticing how clean they were. Her ripped skirt had been completely fixed it looked brand new. The blood stains that had been on the white folded material that went around her upper arms had also gone. She turned her head sharply where was Taki? Had her girlfriend been hurt? Was she in this strange place as well? She slowly got up to her feet wrapping the blanket around her body then calmly walked over to the tree. She had to find her, she had to be in this strange place somewhere.

She stopped short realizing that she wasn't alone she turned slowly around seeing a huge beast lying not far away from her. It had a curved set of horns, which rose up to the heavens and it had a silky white main. Its jaws looked quite small and its body wasn't hugely muscular more slender almost female. Its tail wisped the air while it over grown furry white tail end swung. It looked like it was sleeping, she watched as it stretched its huge white wings out shaking them slightly the pulled them back. Sophitia looked at it what ever it was, it was going to eat her or do something worse. She slowly reached her hand out ready to grab her blue shirt. Maybe if she was quite enough she could get away before it finally woke up.

"Are you trying to sneak away?"

Sophitia stopped still in terror she turned her head slowly seeing that it had awoken up. Its glowing purple eyes gazing at her she watched as it sat its self up "I should have been keeping my eye on you beautiful one." Sophitia found herself leaning against the tree as the huge demon walked towards her on all fours it stopped looming over her. It leaned down slowly until its nose was close to her face "Did you sleep well?" Sophitia watched in fright as the demon lifted its clawed hand it stopped short a look of surprise crossing its features "Is something wrong?" Sophitia pulled the blanket further up her body "Please don't kill me." The demon pulled back laughing slightly it shook its main then looked at her "I wont hurt you I would never harm a human."

It paused then turned back its eyebrow raised questioningly "I see you've suffered a little memory loss. Kiyoshi's calming spell still hasn't worn off yet. Which means you still don't remember that you're in the demon garden home of the Jin Uni Ki." Sophitia stood still for a second "Jin Uni Ki… I remember Taki talking about them." The demon slowly cocked its head to one side "Well I'm a Jin Uni Ki demon and I'm sure your girlfriend told you where not evil." Sophitia looked up slightly "How'd you know Taki's my girlfriend?" The Demon smiled slightly " When she was putting you under the blanket so you could rest she spoke very softly to you and told you how much she loved you, it was charming to watch."

Sophitia found herself blushing she slowly looked down at her feet. The demon pulled up its clawed hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." She looked up slightly watched the demon smile widely "I can see why she likes you your very sweet, not to mention beautiful." Sophitia pulled up her hand "Thank you." The demon slowly raised it other clawed hand "My names Keiko and yours is Sophitia or so I've been told." Sophitia slowly looked up "Yes that' right." She watched as the demon stretched her wings then turned gazing at her "I'll let you get dressed then I'll go and get Taki. She's been very worried about you I'm sure she'll be glad to hear you're alright."

Sophitia watched as the demon walked past her on all fours disappearing in to the trees. She put a hand on her head this was just weird. Theses demons could speak and not only that in human tongue. She pulled her blue shirt off the tree then looked at it letting out a sigh, at least Taki was all right.

8

Suzuka breathed in deeply she slouched back in the huge chair then looked around at the main hall. Toki was wrong she was still in control! She shook her head slightly the old man was just trying to get to her! How dare he try to make her feel small! He was coward and one who was trying to get a rise out of her! She slammed her fist down hard on the chairs arm causing the empty cups on the table next to her to rattle. She watched as one of her guards put a small cup filled with Sake on the table next to her. He brought himself up until he was in front of her she looked up at him slowly "Is there something you want Akira? Or are you blocking my view just to be annoying?"

She watched the guard pull back "Suzuka I just wanted to ask you something." Suzuka narrowed her good eye "Yes what is it Akira!" The young guard pulled back slightly "Well …em I was guarding the ninja's and one of them came up to talk to me." Suzuka turned her head slightly. "Which one?" Akira pulled up a hand "The green eyed one I think she's called Ryoko." Suzuka raised an eyebrow "I'd hope for your sake Akira that this isn't about you wanting her for some prevented session!" She watched the guard bring up both arms "No...It's not that I swear!" Suzuka slowly pulled herself up in the chair "Then what is it about Akira! Spit it out before I hurt you!" She watched the guard step back in panic "Its just the ninja in question was saying something about you and the fact you might feed as to the demons when your killed the ninja clan."

Suzuka gazed at him for a second "You know of all the things you could say to me this is the worst!" She sneered grabbing the cup of sake of the table "Tell me Akira have I always paid you?" She watched the guard nod she turned gazing at the floor "Have I always been true to my word?" Akira stepped back nodding he watched as Suzuka's one good eye met his, the dark haired women gazed at him "So why are you even bringing this up?!" Suzuka threw the sake cup at the guard in front of her. She watched it smash against his chest spilling its contents all over his armour.

She pulled up grabbing another empty cup "Never question my word you ignorant bastard! I'm in charge here and unless you want to die a slow painful death by my hands you keep your mouth shut!" She threw the second cup at him, which smashed apart close to his feet. She watched him put up his hand in fright, she turned slightly "Do I make myself clear?" She gazed at him as he nodded his head, she eyed him for a second then grabbed another cup throwing it at him. She watched it smash apart against his shoulder guard. "Good now that you understand! Do me favour and get out of my sight, before I rip your insides out and wrap them around your neck!"

The guard move back quickly leaving the room at a running pace her eyes followed him until he vanished behind the double doors at the end of the room. She turned seeing Akuma, he quickly picked up one of the cups from the table beside her "Would you like another drink?" She eyed him for second then put a hand on her head groaning "Give me something strong and give me a lot of it."

8

Sophitia slowly adjusted her belt then moved her hands down her skirt smoothing it down slightly. She sighed aloud then took hold of the still loose brown leather strings on the front of her blue shirt pulling them slightly tighter.

"I can tie that for you."

Sophitia turned around sharply Taki was standing behind her. The ninja woman smiled then quickly stepped forward taking hold both brown pieces of material "How tight do you have this?" Sophitia looked at her for a moment then lowered her gaze feeling herself blush "Only slightly tighter… It hurts otherwise." Taki smiled then pulled the leather slightly then tied it, she leaned forward until her face was close to Sophitia's "How are you feeling?"

Sophitia looked at Taki's brown eyes for a second then gazed at her arm "I feel fine…how long have I been out? " Taki gently took hold of Sophitia wrist pulling her arm over so she could see where the wound had been "Not long couple of hours maybe. The Jin Uni Ki did a great job on your arm there's not even a scar." She slowly took Sophitia's hand in to her own "I was getting worried about you."

Sophitia slowly looked up, she gently put a hand on Taki's face "I… love you." She slowly leaned forward kissing the ninja gently on the lips. She felt Taki breath in sharply the ninja hands came up slowly running through her hair. Taki found herself being lost in a rush of warmth and passion her mind was doing twists and turns had Sophitia just said that she loved her!

She felt Sophitia's hands running softly through her hair, she was finding it difficult to concentrate She found herself pushing all her thoughts aside as she hit the ground on her back. The Greek woman was on top of her in a flash putting both hands on hers pushing her down into the soft grass. Taki found herself pushing back ever so slightly trying to stop Sophitia's sudden rush of passion. She watched as the light green eyes met her own Sophitia's face was one of confusion. Taki gently put a hand on the Greek woman's face "Please… say that again." Sophitia slowly leaned forward until she met the Taki's dark brown eyes she stared in to them feeling herself getting lost "I love you."

Taki carried on staring, those word were so simple yet so meaningful words that could break the ice cold of any warriors heart. Words that could shatter the human heart itself and make it come together again five times stronger. Words that could make any brave warrior go in to battle and fight and endless fight for there loved ones. They were words no one she'd ever been in love with had ever said to her, until now.

She carried on staring then slowly brought her other hand up running her fingers down the side of Sophitia's face. Of all the people she'd never expected her to say it and not so early on ether. She leaned forward slowly gently kissing the blonde haired woman on the lips. She just wanted to loose herself in this moment, she didn't care anymore. To have the one person she loved say those words to her was worth more than anything in the world. She gently put her arms around Sophitia's waist bringing the younger woman closer. She nuzzled the blonde hair then laid small kisses on Sophitia's face.

Sophitia could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage, she had no idea as to why her girlfriend had asked her to repeat herself. Maybe she'd surprised the ninja or maybe she'd hit a soft spot. She wasn't really sure what she'd done, but whatever it was it was bringing out something in the Taki she hadn't seen before.

"My apologies for interrupting you both, but we need to speak with you."

Taki shot her head up, she turned around sharply seeing one of the Jin Uni Ki about five paces away staring at them. She found herself gritting her teeth together in annoyance. Why was it something always managed to interrupt her during her most passionate and loving moments with Sophitia? She put a hand on her face, her girlfriend had just told her that she loved her, couldn't she a least have more than five minutes to show the younger woman what that meant to her? Couldn't the Jin Uni Ki wait? She watched as the huge demon raised his clawed hand "Yasashiku wishes to speak you he says its important." Taki pulled up her hand "Can't it wait? I'm busy right now." The Jin Uni Ki calmly shook his main "I'm afraid not Taki."

Taki breathed out deeply she lowered her gaze looking at Sophitia the younger woman looked just as annoyed as she was. She pulled up the her hand gently kissing it "I guess they want to speak with as. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Sophitia drove her boot in to the grass she didn't want to move from her position she felt Taki's arm around her the ninja gently pulled her up on to her feet. She sighed aloud then turned to the Jin Uni Ki who was standing close by "Do you guys have anything to eat?"

8

Kilik eyed the map for a moment then growled aloud he turned slammed his boot in to the stone wall "Why in the hell couldn't they write this thing in Chinese? I can't read this stupid Greek writing!" Mina stopped still for a moment then eased Aeon along with her. She watched as the big Greek man leaned down painfully. Her gaze drifted to her boyfriend "What can't you read?" Kilik turned pulling up the map in front of her face "This stupid line, what does it say?!"

Mina eyed the writing "I think it says avoid the narrow right passage." Kilik pulled back slightly "Are you sure?" Mina slowly looked up into his dark eyes "I'm sure." She put her finger on the map "Why don't you help Aeon and I'll do the map reading?" Kilik breathed in deeply he handed his girlfriend the map the walked over to Aeon taking the big man by the arm pulling him up "Come on big guy we got to keep moving." He heard the Greek man groan he turned back to Mina "Has he said anything in the past half an hour?" Mina looked at the map then turned to meet his gaze " Not a thing I think last time he was speaking he was delirious."

Kilik turned to Aeon pulling his arm slightly "Hey big guy you have any idea about whether or not were on the right track?" He watched as Aeon pulled up his head slightly "Who cares I mean I'm gonna die anyway but before I die I just want to say your girlfriend has a great body." Kilik put a hand on his head "Are hell he's still delirious!" Mina shrugged her shoulders slightly "Well even if he is delirious its nice to know I'm appreciated." She stopped still looking at the corridor then brought up her hand "Its not far to the centre. A few more tunnels it funny this map says the centre is really dangerous." Kilik raised an eyebrow "In what way?"

Mina sighed aloud "It says it's guarded by something but I can't read what it says." Kilik breathed out heavily he eased Aeon forward "One question how is it your better at reading Greek than me?" Mina sighed aloud "I had help Sophitia used to write notes and draw little pictures on theses scrolls during our travels. Taki and I… we kinda had a look at her writing. I couldn't read the Greek but Taki helped me understand it." Kilik smiled widely "What does Sophitia write about?" Mina smiled slightly "All sorts of stuff." Kilik nudged her slightly "Come on what kind off stuff?" Mina looked down at her feet "Oh she writes beautiful little songs and she draws pictures of the trees and plants. She also writes her thoughts down, from what I read she 's really deep and philosophical."

"Would have got through the whole three scrolls if she hadn't woken up with the desperate need to use the bathroom." Kilik laughed at her remark "Oh so you two were looking at her stuff with out asking. Mina I'm surprised at you." Mina pulled up a hand "Geeze… give me a break I bored so was Taki and we were both really curious about her. It was Taki's idea anyway, she wanted to see those scrolls so badly." Kilik shook his head "Stop blaming the ninja you wanted to look as well." Mina raised an eyebrow "Hey Taki can be a lot worse than me when comes to being sneaky. Only thing she's crap at is lying. She's such a bad liar, she couldn't lie to save her life." She found herself laughing slightly "Even Xianghua can catch her out that's how bad she is."

Kilik laughed slightly he pulled up a hand "You know your really overreacting about the lying part." Mina pushed her fringed back slightly "No I'm not Taki is a crap liar!" Kilik shook his head. "Well no ones perfect we're all not very good at something. I'm mean I'm terrible at using swords and my jokes annoy people." Mina pulled back slightly "People tell me I don't know when to shut up at times. I get in to trouble because of it." Kilik smiled "Yeah I noticed that but it doesn't bother me. Watching you beat the hell out of those sailors was the best thing I've ever seen." He slowly took hold of the young woman's hand "I just love you all the more."

Mina felt herself blush she lowered her head trying not meet Kilik's gaze "Really?" Kilik leaned forward he gently put a hand under the young woman's chin raising her head slightly "Yes really, you are such a beautiful woman one who astounded me." He paused leaning over until he was close to her ear " I love you." Mina could feel herself going weak she tried to step back put didn't get the chance. Kilik's lips met her own she found the breath getting caught in her throat it felt like the world was spinning. She couldn't move her feet were nailed to the spot. She felt as though she was being lost in a sudden rush of emotions.

8

Sophitia slowly looked up as one of the Jin Uni Ki walked passed her. He was a huge demon with two set of horns rising from his head his main was completely over grown as was his claws. Taki slowly pulled up her hand "Sophitia this is Yasashiku leader of the Jin Uni Ki." She turned looking at the other demons that were around the small table "Then there's Kiyoshi."

Sophitia turned slowly to her right seeing the Jin Uni Ki with upward curved horns and golden metal caps at the end of them. Taki pulled up her hand pointing to the Jin Uni Ki who looked more slender than the others " That's Keiko she's the one who was watching over you. She also healed all your wounds" Taki turned looking at the two Jin Uni Ki who where close by. One had a scar running down his snout, she smiled "The one with the scars called Jiro." She paused then turned seeing the other Jin Uni Ki on her right side the huge demons horn was bent back at an angle " And that's Ryozo he's Jiro's older brother."

Yasashiku laughed slightly "My, my you remembered all our names I'm impressed." Taki grinned widely "How could I forget you guys I mean you were so helpful the last time I was down here." Yasashiku slowly pulled up his clawed hand "Ah yes your final test Toki was so proud of you. I mean you got out of the maze quicker than any of your brother or sisters. Although you did get wounded your passage in to becoming a full ninja was excellent.

He paused breathing in "Even Ryoko couldn't match your skill and Rei well she doesn't kill demons quite like you." Taki put a hand on her head "Oh yes Rei my little sister can be very crude when she kills. She also likes to stab things ten times to make sure there dead." Kiyoshi shook his head "You know despite how cute she is she really knows how to seriously mess up the corridors down here."

Keiko shivered slightly "Yes she was bad but Suzuka was worse did she have an issue or something? I mean it was almost like she got some sick pleasure out of pasting the walls in demon guts. I couldn't eat anything she killed, it was so pasted around the corridor." Kiyoshi shook his head "Funny I remember coming to her to ask if she wanted help through the last part of the Labyrinth she told me to fuck off."

Yasashiku sighed aloud "Oh yes she was a bad one all right. I do hope Toki helped her control that temper of hers." He stopped short seeing Taki's face the young woman looked almost sad. He leaned forward slowly "Is something wrong child?" Taki slowly breathed in then looked down at her hands "Something has gone wrong above the ninja you just spoke off has defected." She watched as the Jin Uni Ki looked at one another in astonishment. Ryozo leaned forward "Is that why you and Sophitia are down here because she put you here?"

Taki nodded her head her eyes drifted for a moment "Yeah that's the reason." She watched Ryozo pull his head up "Oh now that not good news. I thought it was odd you being here I mean normally one of as comes up to see one of you. It's only in the last few years we haven't due to the troubles in the clan we were going to go to the surface very soon." Yasashiku sighed deeply "Yes poor Toki I hope he's managed to heal his soul." He turned to Taki "I hope you two can work out your difference we heard from Ryoko that you had to ran away for your life sake. We also heard something bad happened with Suzuka but we never got the full story." Keiko shook her head "We really didn't get much info at all it was like everything went mad up above."

Jiro snorted slightly "Didn't get much food ether because of most of the ninja's leaving and not returning for ages. Meant we had to kill our own for a while." He pulled up a clawed hand "Wasn't much fun going around little villages searching for sick minded demons." Ryozo turned gazing at him "Shut up brother you had a great time I'm mean you spent all your time sleeping with the Japanese girl by the name of Amba. You were having the time of your life!"

Jiro pulled back his lip slightly "Yeah it was fine until she said she wanted to have children. How was I meant to explain to her that to father a child I have to make love to her in demon form. She wasn't ready for that I mean she was only eighteen she needed more time to grow up in to woman." He paused "Hope she found a nice guy she had such a beautiful personality and such an open mind about things."

Keiko shook her head "Well like Jiro said it wasn't great for as." Yasashiku pulled up his hand silencing the group "But of more important issues." He stopped short hearing a growling sound he turned slowly looking at Sophitia "Oh sounds like your hungry would you like something to eat?" Sophitia was about to say something when Keiko butted in "I told you to get her some food Ryozo! Were you to busy grooming your main to hear me?" She watched as he turned to look at her "Grooming my main give me a break! It takes you over an hour to wash yours on top of all the pampering you give that human body of yours when you take human form!"

Yasashiku turned sharply "Ryozo, food now!" Taki watched as the Jin Uni Ki demon ran off on all four in to the forest. She smiled turning to Sophitia "Just a warning you shouldn't eat the black so…" She stopped short as the Jin Uni Ki burst through the woods she watched as he pushed all number of fruit on to the table. He turned quickly grabbing a bowl full of black soup then calmly walked over to Sophitia's side "This is our special I know it looks really fowl and it's moving but it tastes like heaven." He quickly pulled up a spoon passing it to her "It's a Jin Uni Ki special you'll like it. Just don't be deterred by the things moving in it."

Sophitia gazed down at the bowl she raised an eyebrow it was moving it was a mass of black leach like worms with little sets of teeth moving in a soup bowl. She turned eyeing Taki "You've gotta be kidding me I've eaten road kill that looked nicer than this." She heard Ryozo laugh the huge demon raised his clawed hand " Oh she's so sweet Taki can I have your girlfriend?" Taki grabbed an apple biting it "No you can't and why is you didn't kill that first before you served it her?" Ryozo smiled "Well you eat it alive and you didn't complain. In fact you were so hungry you grabbed the bowl out off my hand. It took about two minutes to realize you were eating live food, you were eating it that fast."

Sophitia eyed her the bowl she closed both eyes she had to eat it she'd offend otherwise. Maybe she could keep her eyes closed while eating it she'd forget it was alive. She looked at the Jin Uni Ki for a moment then back at her bowl how bad could it be? She'd drunk snakes blood for a bet. Eaten raw lizard and roasted some rats on a spit this couldn't be any worse. She grabbed one on her spoon looking at its, she watched it pull up hissing at her. She groaned aloud to Tartarus with it, it was food even if it was alive and hissing at her.

Taki growled eyeing Ryozo "You know I resent the fact you gave me that even if does taste like heavenly food." She watched him shrug " Why is it all humans hate live food? I mean its stupid it just food at the end of the day." Taki tossed her apple core on to the table "It just wrong alright! I feel guilty eating something that's still squirming."

Ryozo laughed slightly " But you can eat an apple that's living it comes from a living tree." Taki narrowed her gaze "That's different! An apple is from a plant an animal is different." She watched as Ryozo smirked "Well we used to eat humans or a least our ancestors did. It was only because one of the Jin Uni Ki leaders couldn't bring himself to eat one of your woman that everything changed."

He was gonna swallow her whole, hell she was half way down his mouth crying then he spat her out. Thousands of Jin Uni Ki watched in stunned surprise that day. Then their great leader carried her back to the human world and gave her back to the humans. "It changed the face of our race forever and all because off one act, and many centuries past have made as in to a most proud race of demons. We proved to the other demon races that demons and humans can live side by side peacefully and even love each other."

Taki grinned she turned slightly her eyes widened in shock as she watched Sophitia push an empty bowl to one side licking her fingers. She stared as the younger woman who grabbed an orange from the table. Ryozo leaned over nudging Taki slightly "Funny where having this conversation and your girlfriends already eaten the live food. Still at least she looks like she enjoyed it." Taki leaned over slightly until she was close to Sophitia "I can't believe you eat that." Sophitia turned meeting her gaze "What.. it was gorgeous it tasted as good as my mothers cooking." Taki groaned slightly "Oh Sophitia what am I going to do with you?"

She picked up one of the cups taking a drink from it "I hope that stomach of yours is solid. Because if its not you'll throw up later…I did." She watched the younger woman peel back the orange skin "I'll be fine Taki." Taki breathed out heavily "I hope so." Yasashiku breathed in slowly "Taki you said a ninja had defected please continue." He watched the ninja put a hand through her hair "It's Suzuka she's gone against the ninja's she's also taken over the clan." Jiro leaned forward "So I'm guessing you're down here because she wanted to kill you then melt away the leader ship rank."

Taki put a hand on the table "That and the fact her minds set on power. Although I feel there's something amiss and its really bugging me." Yasashiku raised an eyebrow "This doesn't sound good please continue." Taki turned slowly looking at Sophitia "My girlfriend killed her and yet some how she manages to rise from the dead." She looked up hearing the stunned silence she watched as Keiko leaned forward "This doesn't sound right no ninja can do that. I have a feeling you have more to say." Taki lowered her gaze "She was performing a ritual Sophitia walked in on her before she completed it. It involved the deaths of fourteen young children and a blood letting enhanced by some Japanese spell."

Yasashiku snarled aloud he shot forward until he was close to Sophitia "Did you have anything to do with this ritual! Speak quickly!" Taki pulled up sharply blocking Sophitia from his gaze "Don't frighten her you bastard! She walked in on it, she gave her blood innocence to see this woman die. She was also trying to save those children!" She slowly watched Yasashiku move his eyes from left to right. She slowly leaned down taking Sophitia's hand "Weren't you Sophitia." She watched as the younger woman lowered her gaze sadly then slowly nodded.

Yasashiku pulled back looked at the others "This can not be! No ninja should know that ritual! Which one of you told Suzuka of its existence?!" He watched as his entire group pulled back pulling up there hands in a gesture of horror while sharking their heads. He growled aloud "Well if none of you told her who did?" Taki slammed her fist down on the table "Told her what? What the hell are you talking about?" Yasashiku breathed in deeply he slowly turned to face Taki "Do you remember when you were young?" Taki raised an eyebrow "Yes very clearly why?" Yasashiku put a clawed hand on the table "Do you remember the story Toki used to tell you all. The one about the shadow lord?"

Taki pulled back slightly "Yes the shadow lord was meant to be demon among demons a devourer of both human and demon flesh and a soul eater." She watched the huge Jin Uni Ki turn slightly "To as demons there called the Nacrinoth, but all as demons would fear one alone." Taki found the air get trapped in her throat she slammed both hands down on the table "That story is real! I thought it was only a story!" The huge Jin Uni Ki leader raised his head "If only it were sadly it isn't. Did your father ever tell you how the Jin Uni Ki gained their place in the human world?"

Taki put a hand through her hair "There was a war a huge war where the ten great ninja lords who ruled the clans a thousand years ago fought against a huge army of demons. It's said that the Jin Uni Ki suddenly changed sides and fought against their own. Their gift for there courage was to be set free from the world of shadows by all the ninja's clans." Kiyoshi shook his main "If only that was all the story but part of that story was hidden from you ninja's for your own safety. You are right of cause there was a great war a bloody and brutal one where many died." The part you are never told is that the ten great ninja lords found out about the shadow lord from many demons who were tortured."

"Of course the great lords were fascinated by this a demon who could kill other demons. So much so they got hold of more demons and tortured them to find out how this being could be brought in to their world. They believed they could control this beast like any other demon and use it to win the war." Yasashiku put a clawed hand on his head "But the price to bring a demon to their world was soaked in blood. The blood of fourteen innocent's pure souls, this action caused wars within the clans. Ninja's were disgusted by this action and the deaths of such young children but it was to late by then the damage had been done."

"The Nacrinoth rose up from the pits of flames where no other demon would dear go consuming the ninja lord who brought him in to the world. Eating his soul and using his body to play tricks with the other lords." He pulled up slightly "Of course the demon was inside him and he didn't know. He couldn't tell even his mind was perfect to the last memory he didn't know until it was to late."

"The beast ripped out of him on to a battle field of demons and humans and chaos broke out. The Jin Uni Ki saw a chance to prove to the ninja's that they were different and worthy of the human world. They brought down the demon at the cost of many of there own as for the army of demons they ran in fear from the Nacrinoth." He pulled up a clawed hand "Such was the terrifying ordeal that the remaining ninja lords were killed by there own clans for their corruption and territory. After that the clans separated wanted nothing to do with each other. They all asked that we keep the ritual safe and out of human hands and so all the scrolls were changed to give a more simple view of the story."

He slowly put his clawed hand through his beard "Although know it seems our efforts have been in vain as one of your clan has used the ritual spell. I'm so sorry that you off all people have had to find out this story." Taki stared down at the table it seemed like an eternity before the words sunk in. She grabbed the dagger from the table pointing at Yasashiku "You're telling me the great ones were corrupt! They were honourable leaders this story is a lie!"

Yasashiku pulled his lips back showing of his teeth "I'm sorry Taki but this is the truth your lords were corrupt and they did a terrible thing. I swear I wouldn't lie to you the Jin Uni Ki only wanted to keep clans like yours safe even if that meant hiding the truth from you." Taki sneered turning around "Oh great then that means everything I've learnt about the ninja history is a lie! Well thanks for spoiling my day you bastard!" She watched the demon raise both hands "You weren't told a lie you were told a better version one which would protect your clan and many others from making the mistakes the great ones made!"

Taki could feel her eyebrow twitching she turned sharply "You know Screw you I don't have to listen to this!" She found herself walking away from Jin Uni Ki's table towards the woodland. Sophitia turned sharply seeing her girlfriend friend disappear in to the forest. She slowly got up her gaze turned to Keiko "My apologise but I need to go. Thank you for the food." She turned sharply running after Taki.

Ryozo turned slowly eyeing Yasashiku "You know you shouldn't have told her! Taki loves her heritage and is proud of it and you've just ruined what she considers to be important!" He watched his leader turn around in anger "What would you have me do Ryozo?! Lie to her? If Suzuka completed that ritual think about what she could be!" He slammed a clawed fist on the table "I will not see this noble clan's blood soak the Hoko Ji temple's floor! I would rather one honourable ninja knew the truth and could save all their lives if it came to that!"

8

Seung Mina breathed out heavily she slowly turned the corner eyeing the lit passage "Well one more corridor and we'll be in the centre." Kilik leaned slightly on the wall "Well it looks like were soon gonna get out of this annoying place." He pulled Aeon along "Come on big guy." Mina smiled leaning one of the walls "Well next stops got a demon in it still if its anything like the last ones shouldn't be any trouble." She watched Aeon pull his head up the Greek man smiled slightly "Water."

Mina slowly stepped forward "Kilik could you get him a drink while I read this?" Kilik pulled up slightly smiling at his girlfriend "Sure." He turned pulling the Greek man up slightly while taking hold of his water skin "Here you go Aeon." The big man pushed the skin to one side "Water!" Kilik raised an eyebrow "I have water Aeon it's here. I know you're not feeling to good but if you drink some you'll feel better." Aeon slammed his boot in to the floor " Water…Lots of water!"

Mina turned slightly "We've really got to get him out of here he's getting worse." Kilik shook his head then turned to her "I agree." He was about to say more when a rushing sound hit his ears. He turned eyeing the corridor behind them "Hey do you hear that?" Mina pulled up her weapon hand "Ah it's probably just an echo. Aeon said you get echo's around this place" Kilik pulled around sharply looking at the corridor "You know I don't think that's an echo it sounds like its moving toward as" He watched his girlfriend turn around a confused look crossing her face.

Mina's eyes darted "Hey that's weird it is coming to ward as. What the hell is it?" Aeon suddenly pulled up to his full height "Water!" Kilik turned sharply only to see a rush of sliver water thunder into the corridor "Oh Hell! Water!" He didn't get a chance to speak as Aeon suddenly shoved him he was sent flying into Mina. They both collided with each other hitting the ground ten feet away from him. Mina turned trying desperately to get up. She watched in horror as the corridor behind them started to close as the as upper wall started to come down and the lower began to rise.

Kilik jumped to his feet "Aeon! Get out of there!" He watched in horror as the Greek man sat himself down in the corridor. The water shot past him hitting the lower part of the closing wall while drenching him at the same time. Aeon slowly sat down he watched as the stone wall behind him began to close he closed his eyes it was better this way. If he could give but his life then at least it would be saving others. Sophitia had always believed redemption could be given to anyone but he didn't believe it personally, but at least this way he could die quickly and at least the others would make it. He owed them that at least.

Mina ran forward jamming her weapon in to the wedge, which was closing. She watched as water spilled out on to her feet the corridor was flooding. She watched Kilik try to jam his own staff in to the closing hole he grunted trying to heave against it giving it everything he'd got. Mina tried to look into the gap but it was impossible to see anything for the water she leaned on her staff desperately pushing "Aeon get the hell out of there!"

Kilik watched the gap pull up slightly he felt the water as it hit him "Aeon! For fuck sake get out of there!" He winced painfully feeling the walls push back down causing his staff to almost be pushed out of the gap. Mina tried to push against the gap but it was starting to close down on her long blade. Aeon eyed the water it was flowing all around him he felt his feet get picked up as he slowly left what had been the surface of the corridor. It was almost like a dream a sweet dream where he was sleeping. He couldn't really think straight was he dreaming or was this real? Ether way it was weird he turned seeing the gap close as a weapon was pushed back out.

He felt a stinging pain he turned seeing a wash of red float out in to the water from under a yellow scarf that was tied to his arm. Didn't mina give him that scarf? He moved through the water slightly it was rising fast the corridor was almost submerged in it. He threw himself forward if he was in the water why wasn't he dieing or choking to death from lack of air? He couldn't remember! Why couldn't he remember? Why was he in this flooded tunnel in the first place? He looked at the closed tunnel then swam down slamming his shield in to it he had to get out before his air began to dwindle!

8

Taki slowly picked up a small stone she tossed it forcefully. Her eyes drifted as it smacked the small lake bouncing until it vanished in to the depths of the water leaving only ripples behind. She growled aloud how could this be true? How could the ninja lords do such a thing? She grabbed another stone throwing it at the lake and how could the Jin Uni Ki keep this to themselves all these many years?

She grabbed another stone throwing it with all her might at the lake why did she off all people have to find this out? Personally she'd have preferred to remain ignorant. She looked at the ripples flowing over the lake. This was Suzuka's doing! Hell the bitch was probably a demon or maybe she wasn't but who cares, ether way this was her fault! She'd been Meddling in dark arts that she shouldn't have been!

She stopped still looking down at her boots and Sophitia had, had to witness it! The price being her blood innocence and all because Suzuka liked to piss around with things she wasn't allowed to meddle in or even know about! She slouched down hugging her knees she could feel a tear trickling down her cheek. This situation was screwed up anyway and her and Sophitia were just caught in the middle of it.

"There you are."

Taki turned slightly her eyes meeting Sophitia's light green gaze. The younger woman slowly pulled up a hand " You know it was kinda hard to find you. There are so many trees around here its hard to find your way around." Taki narrowed her gaze "What made you think I wanted to be found?" Sophitia pulled back slightly her girlfriend was in a bad mood, she slowly stepped over than calmly sat herself by the ninja woman "I'm really sorry about what you heard these ninja lords must be important to you." Taki pulled up sharply turning to face her "Important! I grew up thinking they were honourable men who died in battle!"

She pulled up a hand "But they're not there just filthy child murders who got power hungry." Sophitia looked at the lake "If it makes you feel better the Greek governor is very corrupt." Taki's eyes darted "Oh and that is meant to make me feel better?" Sophitia pulled back feeling the bite in Taki's voice "No I was just going to say the power corrupts people. Adrian was once a great man who fought in the Greek army but know he sits on his thrown next to our king making everyone's life miserable." Taki eyed her "What are you trying to say Sophitia? Just get to the point already!"

Sophitia sat up slightly "I'm saying that your lords were once great men. They just got power hungry I mean it can happen to the greatest of men." Taki pulled up a hand she turned fully to face Sophitia "You know if that was meant to make me feel better it didn't!" Sophitia cocked her head to one side "You've been crying." Taki pulled back slightly Sophitia had noticed that! She turned sharply away "Yeah so." She felt Sophitia's hand on her shoulder the Greek leaned over slightly "I've never seen you cry." Taki pushed her hand away sharply "Leave me alone!"

Sophitia gently eased herself forward until she was close to the ninja 's ear "No I wont leave you alone. Your hurting deep down and you need comfort." Taki pulled back slightly "No I …." Her words were cut short by the Greek's arms slowly moving around her waist. She found herself cut of from saying anything as Sophitia's hand moved through her hair. She lowered her gaze Sophitia was just trying to comfort her and she was pushing her away. This was the only person she'd ever really loved how could be so mean? She slowly put a hand on the younger woman's. She was hurting deep down in side Sophitia was right. She wouldn't refuse the younger woman's comfort or love she'd spent her life alone and having to suffer in silence there was no reason to anymore.

Sophitia gently kissed the dark haired woman's face she pulled up a little "I think you're a very honourable ninja Taki. I don't care for what your ancestors did in the past. I've not met any other warrior who believer's in her cause so strongly." She moved her hand through the long silky black pony tail "That's why I admire you so much, you'd do anything to save me." Taki slowly moved her hand through Sophitia's fringe "I'd die for you." She slowly traced her index finger down Sophitia's yaw line "I love you." She was about to say more when Sophitia's lips met her own. It was a gentle kiss she closed her eyes for a spilt second. Then opened them again as Sophitia pulled back releasing her from the kiss. Taki grabbed her blue shirt pulling her closer.

Sophitia felt herself blush slightly she looked in to the Taki's eyes. She didn't want to move not that she could have she was transfixed on her girlfriends dark brown gaze. She felt Taki slowly moved her hand through her long blonde fringe. The ninja woman leaned forward until she was close to her ear " Do you love me?" Sophitia's eyes darted slightly "What kind of a question is that? Of cause I love you." She watched Taki sit up slightly the ninja slowly ran her finger down her neck stopping near her chest line Sophitia found the breath getting caught in her throat. Taki smiled widely running her finger lower " Oh a very bad question one which I already know the answer to. Its just I love hearing you say it."

She watched Sophitia fall back slightly she leaned even closer "No one I ever loved told me that they loved me." She slowly put her hand down playing lightly with the younger woman's skirt "Apart from you…I would die in battle just to hear you say that to me." Sophitia looked up slightly "I would die for you first." Taki raised an eyebrow "You took an arrow for me once. I remember stitching that wound up on your arm. It was the moment I realized that you would give your life for me and I realized how much I cared about you." She could see Sophitia's hands clutching the grass she smiled leaning closer" Please say those words again to me Sophitia."

Sophitia felt Taki's hand again running down her neck. She slowly raised her own putting it on the side of the ninja's face "I love you." She watched as the ninja woman put both hands under her chest running them up the sides of her shirt. She closed her eyes she wanted to loose herself in this moment. She didn't care if the world crashed around her. She'd never felt anything like this in her whole life, not even her widest dreams could match this.

To love and to be loved it was the thing she'd wanted all her life. To be loved as Sophitia, for someone to say her name and say it to her with no want or use of the words hero, icon or symbol or even Greek Wonder, how she'd hated all those titles. She slowly pulled herself up wrapping her arms around Taki's waist she never wanted this woman to leave her side she didn't care that she was clueless about how to make love to this woman she'd learn in time.

She'd give her anything and everything she had because Taki would do it for her. Her thoughts were slowly pushed to one side as Taki's lips met her own. She let the world vanish away behind her. She just wanted to feel every once of her girlfriends love and drink it in while she still had time. Before she'd have to lift her sword and fight again."

8

Sparks flew as Mina's long blade hit the stone wall she pulled it back then smashing it in to the stone with all her might. She couldn't get it open! She heard Kilik's rod smash against the solid stone wall she looked at the wall it had barely scratched it or even dented it! Now could Aeon do this? Was the bastard crazy? She pulled her weapon out from the stone pulling it over her shoulder getting ready to strike again. Aeon had lost it, and it was her fault for not sorting out his wound. Something had gotten in to his blood and sent him delirious, she slammed her weapon in to the stone with all her might and now she couldn't help she couldn't save him!

Kilik pulled away from the stone "It not gonna budge! I don't believe this!" He watched Mina pull her self up against the wall desperately trying to find were the closed part of the wall was. He could see her frustration and fear. And guilt mirroring out fro her gaze. He slammed his staff in to the stone they couldn't budge this thing there weapons had no effect on it what so ever.

He put a hand on his face how could the big Greek guy do this? He had sighed his life away and all to save them it was the most honourable thing any warrior could do to give their life to save others. He slammed his fist in the wall Aeon deserved to live! He was honourable he had changed and he had risked everything to come here on this mission despite knowing what the outsiders thought of him!

He had helped them both in many ways but know he was stuck behind a wall drowning and there was nothing ether of them could do about it! It wasn't fare he deserved to live! He deserved to go back to Greece to the Alexandra's and live out his life peacefully! He had proven himself in so many ways, even if he did have the looks of huge lizard man he was a good and noble man inside. Mina pulled back from the wall she felt her anger sweep through her system "I can't break this wall! Even my hardest blow has no effect!" She turned seeing Kilik lean against the wall her boyfriend gripped his weapon harder "That stupid bastard! What the hell did he think he was doing? It's almost like he knew the wall couldn't be broken by weapons."

Mina pulled up her long blade "I can't believe this! I mean why did he do this! Did he do it because he really thought his life was worthless?" Kilik shook his head then slammed his fist in to the stone "Well I don't blame him for thinking that, it's not as if any one of as ever gave him credit for his help!" Mina stiffened in annoyance "Oh fine rub it in! You know if I could take my words of hate back that I spat at him I would!"

Kilik adjusted his jewelled strap slightly "I wasn't blaming you Mina! I mean my sister didn't believe in him ether…Oh hell if only she could see this. She would drop her contempt for him as well!" Mina slammed her staff end in the stone "Son of a bitch! I can't believe this is happening!" She slowly pulled her weapon away from the wall "I've lost Aeon, Sophitia is going to hate me for this." Kilik turned sharply he pulled up a hand "It's not your fault Mina, maybe Aeon knew what he was doing maybe he has a plan." Mina leaned against the wall "Maybe he just wanted to kill himself because very few people ever believed in him!"

Kilik shook his head "This might be the cure for his wound and a place where he can change forms. Didn't you say Lizard men can breathe for a lot longer than humans?" Mina looked up slightly "It could be." She eyed the map, which was in her belt "maybe he wanted as to carry on to the central maze. I mean he said the place was key to getting to the surface." Kilik looked at the wall "We have to carry on we have to keep moving. If he's got a plan we just have to wait it out till he joins as in the centre of the labyrinth. He said himself he knew this Labyrinth better than ether of as." Mina turned putting a hand through her hair "I can't believe I'm leaving him! This is insane!"

She turned sharply pulling up her weapon hand "What if where wrong? I mean what if we are both really wrong and he dies? Do you think you'll ever be able to look Sophitia in the eyes again knowing it was your fault her friend died? Because I won't!" Kilik turned looking at the wall "We have to take that chance Mina. I personally think he's got a plan I can feel it in my gut he's a clever bastard you know that as well as I do." Mina found her self-breathing in deeply "I can't believe I'm doing this." Kilik looked around the corridor "We have to we cant linger here its dangerous. We'll just have to carry on moving to the centre."

8

Aeon struggled under the water he couldn't breath anymore there was no where he could pull his head up out off. He leaned over watching his long brown hair float in the water. He was an idiot why had he put himself in this place? He couldn't remember! He pulled up his shield slamming it with all his strength in to the corridor wall. He watched as a rush of bubbles hit the air he slowly pulled his head back he was going to die! He'd never live to see Sophitia again or meet his other companions on the others side. He chocked feeling his air leave, his body floating downward hitting the corridor bottom in a mass of bubbles.

He lay there in the still watching the water world, which was probably going to be his grave. He put a hand up slightly some grave he'd have preferred to die by sword and be set of fire under the Greek sun. His thoughts were cut short by a shearing pain that cut through his body. It felt like he was being torn apart. He watched in surprise as long black claws burst through his fingers. The pain made him cry out in to the water although the teeth slowly extending up from his lower and upper jaw made it hard. He watched as skin formed scales each breaking through and creating a pattern.

He curled over in agony as a long tail broke through his back lashing out in the water, as it grew longer and more powerful. He hared the ripping his cloths as his muscle bulk expanded. His claws tore through the leather boots while his feet grew bigger and wider turning in to a huge three clawed foot with a fourth claw on the back. His fingers extending through the dark armour turning in to long clawed hands. He hared the tearing as his upper legs tour through the trousers he'd been wearing He closed his eyes painfully feeling his body scream in pain. He felt his face loose it human features as it lengthened turning in to a long snout complete with dagger like teeth He could feel his tongue moving around as it became long and snake like.

He snapped his eyes open he watched as his vision refocused as his eyes took back their lizard like look. He slammed his hands down painfully feeling his whole spine change place and his shoulder blade move position while extending. His tongue swished out in front of him he felt a sudden burst of pain as his hidden spines shot up from his neck and head. He grunted painfully feeling the spines slam back down under his scaly skin. He felt his newly formed body hit the side of the submerged corridor as he came to rest at corridor bottom again. He breathed in slightly feeling his lungs breath fresh clean air in, he looked down slowly at his new form

His armour still fitted despite everything else being ripped apart, he'd only worn the cloths to hold it up due to loss of muscle bulk. Now the only clothing remaining was the half ripped trousers covering his upper area. Mina's scarf was still wrapped around his shoulder although he could feel the deep wound starting to heel. He closed his nostrils then turned himself around grabbing both his weapons he slowly raised the Xi sword and Game shield then turned eyeing the submerged wall in front of him. He snarled then slowly narrowed his eyes he would break it and free himself! He felt all the hidden spines raise themselves from under his skin again. He lowered his head getting ready to aim himself at the stone in front of him.

8

Sophitia looked up slightly from her lying position on the soft grass her eyes wandered for a moment. She turned her head slightly feeling Taki shuffle the ninja was lying next to her, her well-muscled arm resting on her chest and her long black ponytail flayed out on the grass. She felt the woman's hands twitch slightly feeling her blue shirt she smiled looking at Taki's calm face.

The ninja looked so at peace her eyes closed her eyebrows raised slightly. Sophitia pulled up her hand slightly running it along her girlfriend's arm she smiled slightly eyeing an old scar that was running down the underside of her arm. She moved seeing the ninja's other arm move slightly a tattoo caught her eye she slowly pulled Taki's arm over eyeing it.

The tattoo was of a small red Japanese dragon with horns and a main it was raised up in a position of power similar to the ones she'd seen guarding the doorway. She raised an eyebrow the only reason she hadn't see this tattoo was Taki's bandages had been covering it. She ran her finger down the dragons body, was this similar to the tattoo Suzuka had, had taken from her body after Taki defeated her?

"It's the symbol of my clan."

Sophitia looked up slowly Taki was looking at her the ninja smiled shrugging her shoulders slightly "Other clans don't touch as if they see this symbol." Sophitia lowered her gaze "It's very beautiful." Taki pulled up a hand "I always thought it was annoying…not the tattoo but the trails I had to go through to get it." Sophitia leaned on her elbow she ran her finger in a circular motion on Taki's stomach "Was it given to you for completing the Labyrinth?"

Taki slowly pulled up her hand running it down Sophitia's hair "Yeah for that and the other five challenges. Never want to go through them again as long as I live." She raised her other hand looking at the tattoo "These are also get given to outside member's who've done great things for the ninja clan. There are a couple of people out there with these. They get all the clan privileges and treated like one of as if they ever stop by the temple."

She breathed in deeply then lay back on the soft grass "Most of those are my father's friends haven't seen any off them in a while." Sophitia slowly pulled up Taki's ponytail she let the hair run through her fingers "They may return someday you never know." Taki lowered her gaze "Didn't think I'd be returning here myself. I never thought I'd see this place again."

Sophitia ran her fingers through the silky black ponytail tip "Never thought I'd be down in a huge labyrinth having the time of my life." Taki raised an eyebrow "You're enjoying this?" She watched Sophitia smile widely the younger woman leaned forward "I'm having the time of my life this is more fun than anything I have to do in Greece." Taki slowly ran her hand through the younger woman's blonde fringe "What do they make you do in Greece?" Sophitia turned her head slightly her mouth forming a sneer "Adrian makes me do stupid things like talks which is fine except it's on a regular basis and I find it boring. He also use's my name to represent his political cause, which gets to me since I don't believe in his cause."

Taki moved her eyes meeting Sophitia's light green gaze "Politicians piss me off. You mentioned this bastard likes to suck up to your king." Sophitia shrugged her shoulder "Suck up is such an underrated term for it. The king sees him as a right hand and he doesn't see what wrong he does. People suffer because Adrian's laws are allowed to pass." Taki looked up slightly "That means your stuck as a pawn in his game, he's does wrong but use's your honourable name to keep people quite. Hell I can see why you wanted to leave so bad that would really get to me. How come you never challenged him to battle and showed him up?"

Sophitia found her felt sighing heavily "I did once after he asked to me to become his right hand body guard. He wanted me because I was trained by Argus who's an elite trainer in Greece. He was the man who mentored me in sword and shield. He also trained Aeon and he's only ever trained five people in his life time and some of his warrior's have made Greek's finest soldiers look poor and untrained." "I wanted nothing of it so I challenged him he was annoyed as you can imagine his treat to me was that if I ever challenged him or went against him in any way my family and Rothion would suffer." She shook her head "I couldn't let him hurt them so I did as I was told, but trust me if I ever get the chance I'll kick him of his high horse."

Taki slammed her fist in to her palm an evil smile spreading across her lips "Or I could just kill him for you." Sophitia swung around gazing at her girlfriend " You know you're terrible Taki. I can't believe you'd come out with that." Taki pulled up a hand "Come on Sophitia, I love you and if some bastards making your life miserable it makes me want to hurt them."

Sophitia shook her head "Adrian's not worth it though and time will run out on him I'm sure of it." Taki slowly ran her fingers up Sophitia's blue shirt " You know we really ought to get back to the Jin Uni Ki we've been gone for a long while." Sophitia smiled looking up at the forest "I agree they will be able to help as." Taki looked up at the silver dust floating in the sky she pulled on her girl friend's blue shirt "Yeah we'll go back to them. Just another five minutes."

Sophitia didn't get a chance to breath Taki was on top of her before she could move a muscle. The ninja slowly put both hands on hers pushing them gently in to the soft grass. Sophitia felt her self blush as the ninja's face slowly met her. Taki could smell Sophitia's hair she looked in to the light green eyes that twinkled in the light like green sapphire "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

8

Aeon felt the wall as his head impacted with it he heard his huge spines scrape against the solid stone leaving marks. He pulled back in a mass of bubbles viciously slammed both clawed hands and feet in to the wall. He watched as the claws dug in, he pulled back then slammed his head in to the wall again with all his might. He had to break it! He had to get out! Even he couldn't breathe forever! He pulled up his shield slamming it in to the stone with all his might he heard a crack as the stone broke under the force. He pulled his sword up slamming in to the wall. He watched as the stone spit further leaving a dense crack in the wall. He pulled up his clawed feet smashing them full force in to the spit wall.

The impact sent ripples through the water he pulled up his head slamming it in to the stone there was shuddering crack as it broke and a half block appeared in the spit stone. He pulled himself up slamming in to the wall with all his might. The sudden shattering hit his ears as the wall smashed under the impact he was throw forward slightly by the force of the water as it begin to sweep through the immense opening. He slammed his shield up using his claws to rip the walls breaking stone apart. He looked at the opening then pulled up his head slamming it in to the wall he heard the smashing sound as his spines broke the stone.

He didn't get chance to move as the force threw him forward his body smashing through the wall. He hit the floor hard. He felt the water as it thundered through the hole smashing his body. He looked up painfully watching it gush past him heading down the corridor ahead. He narrowed his eyes then opened his nostrils he felt a fresh gush of air fill his lungs. He opened his mouth letting his snake like tongue roll out, he felt his claws scrape the floor as he breathed in deeply trying to regain his breath. He turned eyeing the still flowing water behind him. He groaned pulling up his sword from it place on the floor he also grabbed his shield then slowly crawled away from the still gushing half broken wall.

He slowly stopped three feet away pulling him self in to a sitting position he swished his tail slightly then looked around him. What in hell had happened to him? He snarled remembering, that bastard demon had bitten him and he'd gotten sick! He looked at his shoulder Mina's scarf was lying soaking wet against his scales it was still dripping with watery blood. He put a clawed hand on his chest where were Mina and Kilik? He looked at the wall again how the hell had he ended up behind that? He put a hand on his snout rubbing slightly he had probably been so sick he'd done something stupid. He slowly pulled himself up on to his feet he groaned feeling his lizard leg crack slightly. He pulled his tongue back in to his mouth he had to find Mina and Kilik and fast.

He pulled of mina's scarf wrapping it around his wrist then shook his head feeling the spines go back down. He looked at the wound it was almost healed although there was a fresh layer of scales that were falling off. He pulled his jaws around using his canine teeth to grab the dead scales. He pulled harshly tearing the dead skin off from his shoulder. He winced painfully looking at the wound he sighed aloud at least now he didn't have to worry if he was hurt again his body was equipped to deal with such wounds. He turned sharply staring down the pitch-black tunnel this was going to be a long walk and he still wasn't quite sure were he was.

8

Yasashiku slowly put on clawed finger in to the table he pulled it slightly leaving a scratch mark. Keiko put a hand up slowly "You know they'll come back sooner or later Taki was just letting of steam, you know what she's like." Yasashiku sighed aloud then turned slightly "I could have been more a little less harsh and bad tempered." He shook his head "I just don't want to see this clan die or see a Nacrinoth set free on this world." Kiyoshi shook his head "Nether do I, I mean how do you kill one off those? Our ancestors lost many brave Jin Uni Ki in that battle." He paused "It was an unstoppable force. Keiko turned her head slightly "The darkest force known to the Demon world. Its very roar can shatter cliffs."

"Can it be killed?"

Kiyoshi turned sharply Taki was standing behind him the dark haired woman smiled brushing her slightly ruffled hair back. Sophitia was standing behind her with an eyebrow raised. Ryozo pulled up sharply "Hey you came back. I thought you'd left as….You know after you heard about the ninja lords."

Taki slowly sat down folding both her arms "It doesn't matter I just want to know how you kill a Nacrinoth. I'm not sure that Suzuka is one but none the less any demon that powerful is better off dead." Keiko leaned forward "You do realize you could die, this thing is like nothing you've ever faced in your life. It makes the demons you've encountered look rather weak." Yasashiku lowered his head "She's right Taki this thing can not be killed by any normal weapon. That's not to say your true weapon's wont work but there's a chance they wont and nether will Sophitia's." Taki slowly put a hand on her chin "What can kill this thing if weapons fail?"

Kiyoshi put a clawed hand up slowly "The legend is that it can only really be destroyed by the charging of souls. The fighter must drew his soul to the surface and use it to enhance his strength and blade. In doing so the Nacrinoth will start to loose it's power." Keiko pulled back her lips showing off her teeth "But that's the myth, our ancestors never said much about destroying one since they never thought one would ever be reborn again."

Jiro pulled up sharply "Yeah it's the myth but they never said how to charge your soul ether. I mean how can Taki destroy something when she can't bring her soul forth?!" Kiyoshi growled aloud "Well if you have anything better to suggest please don't keep it from as!" Yasashiku slammed both clawed hand down hard "Silence both off you" He turned slowly meeting Taki's gaze " A soul charge is a warriors most powerful force. It is always done by believing that you can do anything. It's like believing you can walk through walls and break stone walls with your fist."

Taki sat up slightly "Can you show me how?" She watched Yasashiku shake his head the huge demon sighed aloud "The way to do it is lost to as but I can give you the written passage we don't know what it means since our ancestors wrote it, but I'm sure you could find truth in it." Keiko slowly pulled up a clawed hand then pulled out a piece of scroll she slowly took a quill from the ink pot and began writing on it. After a moment she looked up then passed the scroll over to Taki "I don't know if it makes any sense to you it doesn't to as." Taki pulled up the scroll slowly reading it.

_In worlds were you see the demon face, _

_There is no strong embrace, you must embrace blood spilt by the dragon,_

_Your love is your hero and your courage is your wings,_

_To for fill your dreams embrace all, and conquer the beast within._

Taki stared at the piece of scroll she let her eyes wander over the words a few times before passing the scroll over to Sophitia who took it and began to read with what looked like difficulty. Sophitia looked up after a moment then turned to Keiko "Can you give me this in Greek? I can't read Japanese very well." Keiko smiled then took the scrolls from her hands writing the passage again. She pulled up her head then passed the scroll back to Sophitia "Here you go, sorry about that I forgot you're not Japanese." She paused watching Sophitia read again "Is that better?"

Sophitia smiled "It's great, thank you." Taki turned smiling at her girlfriend then slowly turned back to face Yasashiku "What does this Nacrinoth look like?" The huge Jin Uni Ki leader slowly raised his head "They say it's made of shadow and that its every move can shake the earth. It use's no weapons and its roar can shake the mountains and its wings are ten foot on each side." "Some say it's made of fire and eats anything that's gets to close. Others say it has a mouth with eighteen sets of teeth and its tongue is separated in to five, which pick demons and humans off. "He shook his head "Of cause theses views are from all old writings which our Jin Uni Ki ancestors left after the Great War."

He put a clawed hand up scratching his snout "We don't know how much is true and how much is overacting from great warriors. I mean you know as well as I do that warriors like to enhance there victory's by making the monster seem more frightening than it really it." Taki sighed aloud "Yeah I know what you mean. Dame it! This means that there's no way off knowing until it shows itself."

Yasashiku breathed in deeply "True but that is if Suzuka is a demon she may not be I mean the ritual was interrupted she could have still gained back her life because of the dark magic she'd already brought fourth. It might have also made her more power because if she rose from the dead she could have enhanced her body. Although if that so she's a half life and a shadow of her forma self." Taki ran a hand through her hair "You know it's very hard to tell with Suzuka I mean she's always been a bitch." She ran a finger across the table "Ether way she fucked up and insane and set on pasting my guts across this labyrinth's walls. Really wish I could get to her right now! As far as I know my family are trapped somewhere up above and the bitch is torturing them."

Keiko moved her gaze to meet Taki's "She can't touch them until you die, can she? I mean I thought that was the ninja law." Kiyoshi turned to face her "It is but Suzuka isn't likely to take notice of it I mean the woman's already killed little children its not like she'll take notice of a bunch of words on paper." Keiko put a clawed hand on her head " Oh this is terrible it just gets worse by the second." She turned shaking her mane "The only good thing is her not being able to touch ether of your weapons Taki…I mean if she ever… Got hold of Mekki-Maru." Taki looked down at her feet "I don't think she could ever control that weapon. It's to dangerous and it only works in my hands"

"It's true power can't be set free I made sure off that, I bound its nature." She turned looking in to Sophitia's eyes "I bound it with the blood of the one who destroyed the original blade it's very piece is the one that came from Sophitia's body." She pulled up Sophitia's hand "Her blood is so pure it suppresses most of its power and it's the reason I can use the blade."

"It was also bound with a second spell to keep its living element dormant and keep it from waking up or gaining any life. I never wanted anyone to awaken it because its power would be half that of which it came from, which is still immensely powerful and destructive." She breathed in deeply turning to meet Sophitia's light green gaze "Suzuka could never take full control of that blade, no one can unless Sophitia's blood could be undone which is impossible. I mean to undo it Sophitia would have to undone, when I made it I never told anyone whose blood was used to bond it. No ninja in my clan knows and the last person they'd expect is Sophitia."

Sophitia stared mystified for a moment she couldn't believe the piece that had been merged in to Taki's blade was that which had made her scar. She always assumed it had come from another piece one which had been on the floor after she'd shattered Cervantes's first sword. She pulled up a hand running it just under her chest where the scar was she flinched ever so slightly feeling a twinge of pain. She looked at her hand for a moment than ran her finger down Taki's bandage, which was wrapped around her arm. She looked up slowly gazing at her girlfriend's face what did Taki mean by undone? Was it her death or did it mean something else?

Taki pulled her hand grinning widely "So you see the blade is partly safe but none the less I still believe Suzuka will try to bring out its nature." She slowly lowered her gaze "In fact I know she'll try she always loved blades that where powerful and full of dark magic." Yasashiku stretched out both clawed hands on the table " Time is not on our side here, I believe we should return to the surface. What ever Suzuka has become be it a half-life or a demon we must ready ourselves. We have not fought a battle in a long time now we must ready ourselves to fight even if he means our deaths."

He was replied with nods and raised hands from the Jin Uni Ki around he turned slowly to face Sophitia and Taki "You must return first we will follow." He raised a long clawed hand "We will give you things to help you like a map showing you the short cut out of the Labyrinth and a few gifts to help you on your way." Taki slowly rose to her feet "We'll leave in a half an hour as soon as our weapons are ready." The huge demon lowered his head "As you wish, you will both succeed we believe in you.

8

Seung Mina turned looking at the dusty corridor she gazed at the map looking up slowly "The rooms just up here then as soon as we get through it the central labyrinth is on the other side." Kilik turned to meet her gaze "What's in the room?" Mina looked at the Greek writing "It says something about spikes. It's not very clear at all about it." Kilik leaned over slightly "No it's not all that clear …Plus I still don't get the part about the central Labyrinth being dangerous." Mina looked at the map "Your right there's no demons in there at least none are mentioned here."

She sighed turning the corner her eyes gazed in to the open room. It was a large room with grey looking walls but there was no way out of it. "Well this is our room this sucks its has no door yet the map makes out it has one." Kilik breathed in heavily "Where's Aeon when you need him?" Mina slowly stepped in to the room "Oh hell I hope he got out of there." She paused then stamped her foot on the floor "Well it's not triggered so how in the hell do you get to the door?" Kilik walked in slamming his staff in to the wall "Nothing moves and it looks totally safe this has to be a trap of some kind."

Mina pushed her fringe back "Stupid lame ass excuse for a trap! I mean it doesn't even work." Kilik leaned against one of the walls "You know maybe where missing something. I mean it might only trigger if we are standing in a certain place." Mina twirled her blade then hit the walls with the staff end "Maybe the door opens when you push down some sort of hidden brick, you know like the dragons head you said Aeon pressed down." Kilik turned seeing a metal dragon's head at the edge of the room "Like that one." Mina turned sharply a smile spreading across her face "Yeah like that one." She slowly stepped forward putting her hand on the head pushing down she sneered noticing the dragon wasn't moving.

Kilik stepped forward eyeing it "Maybe it's not the head that moves." He pulled up a hand taking it's jaw he felt it come free in his hand as it clicked downward. He turned smiling "See it's the same as the dragon I saw earlier but a different part moves." Mina gently put and both arms around his shoulders "This is so great I mean this was easy." Her words were cut short as a rumbling hit the air. Her eyes darted as she looked around "What was that?" Kilik raised an eyebrow "Maybe it's the door opening."

His words where cut short as a heavy piece of stone came down full force blocking the door behind them "Ok…That's not good." Mina looked up sharply hearing a creaking sound she watched as spikes began to spring through the wall above them. She heard a thundering sound that shook the floor under her feet. Her gaze moved up as the wall began to move down "Oh crap!" Kilik looking up at the wall "What the hell?" He turned looking around him "This isn't good!" Mina looked around "Isn't good! This is screwed up more like!" She heard the crumbling as the heavy spikes hit the stone spiting it as it carried on moving down. She looked around desperately trying to find something to jam the moving wall. She could see Kilik doing the same.

She hit her knees seeing the cold metal move down further then pulled up her staff trying to use it to stop the wall moving down further. She felt the ground shake as the huge wall carried on moving dust began to spill out all around her. She turned see one of the spikes near her shoulder move further down a skull as hanging off it. Kilik could see Mina struggling he jammed his staff up doing the same as her.

He groaned painfully this was just as difficult as trying to stop the door and the spikes appeared to be growing more despite their efforts. He moved yanking his staff just as one of the spikes drove down close to his shoulder "Mina this isn't working!" He watched his girl friend pull out her bladed staff, which caused sparks to fly. She put a hand on her face "Where going to die! This place is really pissing me off!"

She slowly kneeled as the spikes came further down " I mean I want to live because…." She turned looking at Kilik "I really love." Kilik crawled over on his hands and knees until he was close to her "You mean that?" he felt her move her hand on to his face "Of cause I mean it. I want to be with you." Kilik slowly pulled up her hand kissing it "Same here." He crouched lower as the spikes came down around him "You know on the bright side at least we get to die young." Mina eyed him then shook her head "Yeah I guess there's that…" She was about to say more when the rumbling stopped she looked around seeing a small opening pull up behind her. She stared for a moment not believing her eyes.

Kilik didn't think he moved his girl friend forward he watched as she jumped through the small gap. He moved him self-trying to avoid the still moving spikes as they moved lower. He found him self-breathing in as he moved through on his stomach. He turned just in time to see the cap close behind him he was suddenly in totally darkness. Mina felt the wall she felt Kilik put his hand on her leg. She couldn't see anything she felt her way around they where in some sort of tunnel. She used her weapon to hit the walls it was a really small tunnel only big enough to crawl through she turned hearing a creaking sound "Is that you?"

Kilik put his hand out in to the darkness "No…you know it almost sounds like the grounds moving." He looked down sharply but wasn't quick enough to move. The floor pulled back underneath him. He lashed out grabbing Mina's leg his girlfriends scream hit the air as she was dragged down with him. They flew down what felt like another slide similar to the one that had been down when they'd entered the labyrinth. Kilik found himself flying as he was thrown out of the slide. He hit the ground painfully he turned seeing Mina land behind him. He groaned picking up his weapon "Well that was interesting."

Mina turned pulling herself up from her lying position "I think I broke something." She put her hand under her back pulling out what ever it was that was sticking in her. Her eyes widened as an ugly demon skull came in to view it was hideous and the horn was broken. She tossed it to one side "Uh…That hurt. She paused looking around "Where are we?" Kilik looked up slowly stretching height above them was a huge upward stone wall covered in bones. It looked like it was the bottom area of some kind of platform and where underneath it. He could see light up above showering its rays in to the darkness they had to be at the very bottom. Mina looked up slowly "How far is that?"

Kilik shook his head "A long way up, I don't think we can climb it." He turned looking around him they where in a large area skulls and bones littered the floor both human and demon to the side of them some cages could be seen they where huge in size but it was impossible to tell what was in them for the darkness. Mina darted her eyes "This has to be the central Labyrinth." She watched Kilik pull up his hand "I agree but why does it have cages?" Mina slowly stood up kicking an old skeletons rib cages out off the way "Maybe there the way to get to the surface."

Kilik folded his arms "Didn't the map say this place had something in it?" Mina kicked another bone out off the way "Yeah it did but there's nothing here but old bones." She picked one up tossing it at the wall "It's not like the dead guys can harm as."

"Don't disturb the bones you foolish humans!"

Kilik turned around sharply "Who said that?" He turned sharply hearing the voice again "Over here male!" Kilik slowly made his way over to one off the cages he could just make out a glowing pair of green eyes and the shape of a huge skull like face. He looked up slowly at the monster "Did you just speak to me?"

The demon pulled up its back showing off what looked like three huge spider legs with blades on the end its eyes narrowed "Yes I spoke to you moron. Don't disturb the beast that put me in this cage!" It turned its head "The beast will come he is powerful. Maybe I can help you, why don't you open this cage for me?" Kilik smirked tapping the cage with her weapon "You know personally I think you look better in it, what ever you are." He watched as saliva dripped from the monsters mouth "Shit humans…if I wasn't in here I'd rip you to pieces and eat your brains!" Mina sniggered slightly then leaned forward "Well you're in there so I guess you'll just have to live with the fact you can't."

Kilik gave the demon a look he turned to Mina "Let's just ignore this bastard and find a way out." Mina nodded she grabbed hold off one off the bones throwing it at the demons cage "I agree he's a demon no doubt he's lying I mean there's nothing here." He turned looking up at the huge rock face " Yeah your right the ugly bastards just playing with our heads." Mina looked at the other three cages two had demons but one was empty. She turned sharply looking up at the stone wall again. There where so many bones, she could see ripped clothing hanging off some of them. Broken swords shields and other weapons where poking out, her eyes darted from side to side "This is a graveyard." Kilik put his staff behind his back "Well at least where alive which is more than I can say for them."

"Bastard human's you'll end up like as!"

They both turned eyeing the demon "Shut up!" Mina looked at Kilik realizing she'd said the same thing she smiled for a moment then looked at the wall "Well guess we've got to climb up that." He smiled then leaned over kissing the side off her face "Well let's get started." He turned hearing the demon make a growling sound he sneered at it pulling up his weapon "If you don't shut up I'll kill you myself!" Mina slowly made her way up to the wall grabbing on of the bones "She pulled slightly but to her amazement the bone came loose." She eyed it throwing it at the huge pile bones near by "There all loose!" Kilik pulled one noticing how loose it was "Another ninja trap…Great so I guess unless we can find a door where going to die down here."

Mina growled turning sharply "Must be a door here somewhere." She slowly made her way over to the still open cage "Maybe this is our only way out." She stopped still as what felt like a wind rushed past her. She turned looking at Kilik "Did you feel that?" Kilik pulled up his weapon "Something's coming." Mina pulled her weapon up so it was high she watched as the bones rattled under her feet. Her gaze moved in all directions there was nothing she could see no door opening only the rattling of bones. Which were starting to fly past her hitting the pile in the corner.

"You Fools! You awoke him!"

Mina turned sharply eyeing the demon "You know you really ought to shut up! Because If you don't I'm going to come over there and kill you!" She turned staring in amazement as the bone pile suddenly began to move. It rose up millions of bones shifting while the skulls moved forming taking up a new position. While bone turned making clawed finger there huge broken demon skulls took there place forming a head whole other bones formed a pelvis and huge legs A chest of human skulls made the front as well as the back. Clawed feet and a huge tail appeared from the bones as well as bone wings. She watched in shear horror as the bone monster arose up from the floor turning to look at both her and Kilik. It pulled back its head roaring its many demon skulled heads opened their mouths. It turned eyeing them again it huge arms rising up.

Kilik slowly stepped back he watched the demon pull back it head again. He watched as it turned to the wall a huge blast of flame shooting from its mouths it hit the wall lighting the place for a moment. Kilik slowly took another step back as its hand hit the wall " This is even worse than the spike room! I mean look at that thing!" Mina eased her weapon up higher "It's an un-dead monster." She swung her staff as the demons hand came forward she watched the bones shatter the huge un-dead demon roared stepping back.

She watched in horror as it raised its hand the bones that had been broken where slowly replaced by new ones as its fingers reformed to what they had been. It turned growling at her then pulled its heads up. Kilik didn't get a chance to move he watched as the flames came again blasting past them both. He was forced to move back. He turned sharply watched Mina run at the monster again. Her weapon kept on smashing at the bones but no matter how hard she tried the bones just replaced them selves. He ducked again as the fire blasted over his head. His turned sharply looking at the empty cage and then back at Mina "We can't fight this thing! The cage is the only way out!"

Mina turned looking the cage she ducked trying to avoid the flames as they blasted past her again " That's crazy I'm not going in that cage it's a trap!" Kilik slammed the demons chest with all his might he watched as the bones shattered under the force "What would you rather take this bastard on? He wont die he's un-dead and the only way to the surface is through those cages!" Mina turned eyeing the cage "This is nuts! I can't believe I'm doing this." She turned yanking the door of the huge cage open. Kilik leapt up behind her pushing her forward so she was in the cage. He turned slamming the door behind him as the huge beast walked past "I agree this is nuts now rattle this thing maybe someone above will see its chain moving!"

8

Akuma eyed the cages huge chains he watched as all the chains began to rattle at once. He slowly turned to Suzuka who was watching the show " It appears the demons have been caught shall I bring the cages to the surface?" Suzuka eyed him for a second then looked at the moving chains "Yes bring them up I'd like to have a look at what we've caught." She put her hands together "I hope theses will come in useful" Akuma slowly watched as the revolving bridge went across he slowly made his way across grabbing the lever. He pulled it down with all his might he turned sharply seeing the huge chains start to role back up. He turned slowly to Suzuka "This should be interesting." Suzuka slowly took a sip from her cup "The only fun off this will be seeing Toki's face when I throw Rei to theses demons and make her lunch meat."

8

Mina looked up sharply she watched as the huge chain grinded she almost hit the ground as the cage jerked in to motion. She turned just as the skeleton demon breathed fire at them she watched it hit the surface where the cage had been. Kilik grabbed Mina as the cage moved he looked up slowly watching as they moved upwards toward the surface he put a hand on both his ears as the un-dead demon below roared. He turned to Mina "Were going to get out off here."

Mina looked down below then up above as the cage slowly moved towards the surface "I just hope Taki's clan is above I mean we've got to help them." Kilik looked at then nodded in agreement. He put a hand against the cage "Did Rocks message say much about the clan who took over?" Mina shook her head she pulled a hand slowly "No it was very vague but then it seemed like he was in a hurry to write it." Kilik looked at the other cages for a second his body was suddenly thrown as they came to a stop he looked up slowly "What the hell?"

8

Suzuka slowly made her way on to the platform she eyed Akuma "Bring up the first cage." She watched as the first cage appeared in front of her clicking to place a huge skull like demon rose up roaring at her its huge spider like legs hit the cage causing it to rattle. She slowly stepped on to the bridge looking at it "Shoji well you'll come in very handy." The demon slowly narrowed its eyes then sneered at her. She slammed the cage with her fist "Don't sneer at me you filthy bastard you will do as I command and only as I command!" She turned then stepped back on to the platform "Keep this one he will come in useful."

Akuma pulled the lever slightly bringing up the second cage. He watched the huge beast roar its huge tongue flying out of the bars it's eyeball opening. Its huge black body smashed against the bars while it horns hit the bars. Suzuka eyed it "Uni So An Ki now this will be useful." She turned grinning "Predatorily and stupid just what I'm looking for keep this one it will be of great use to me!" Akuma smiled then pulled up the next cage he watched it creak up a huge black demon appeared it's white main and it's goat horns hit the bar as it tried to break free. Its huge heavy body rattled the cage while it's teeth tried to bite the bars. Its light blues eyes flashed as it turned to look at Suzuka "Bitch…Ninja."

Suzuka eyed the demon slowly moving across the bridge "You ought to keep quite Jumo demon." The demon got up roaring at the top off its lungs "Will not fight for you!" Suzuka sneered eyeing the snarling demon "You will fight for me or you'll die! Since your race isn't that clever what is the thing down below?" The demon raised an eyebrow "Ninja…Demon" Suzuka slammed her fist in to the cage "That stupid is the un-dead destroyer." She paused seeing the demons confusion "It is a demon made from the souls of others demons awoken by ninja's. It is a force that can not be stopped an absorbs anything in to it human or demon alike!"

She looked down below "So choose your fate Jumo would you rather die by ninja hand or die by being eaten by the destroyer?" The Jumo slowly rose its head "I'd rather…breed with you." Suzuka looked at the cage a scowl appearing on her face "You sick bastards are always so difficult. I pity your demon race your just breeding machines who mate with human females who later die giving birth to your offspring." "Plus you're so stupid and you need the Shoji to teach you how to speak!" The demon rose up slamming the cage hard "Foolish ninja…we are great race!" Suzuka folded her arms "Yeah right you're as stupid as they come, the Uni So An Ki are more intelligent than you." She turned eyeing Akuma "Give him back to the destroyer he off no use to me!" Akuma grinned slamming the cage lever back down.

8

Kilik turned sharply a horrified look crossed his face as one off the cages sped past them. He turned watching it fly downwards hitting the ground bellow. A demon was thrown from the cage on to the ground. The cage snapped shut it was suddenly pulled back up until it stopped close by them. He watched the huge skull like demon rise up in front of the smaller one its many heads came down all at once he heard the screeching as the demon was torn from limp to limp. The huge bone like beast slowly stood up shaking its prey in its mouth. Slowly the bones shot up ripping the parts off piece by piece and absorbing them in to the body.

The demons tattered skin and blood was the only thing to hit the floor. He watched as the orange blood soaked the floor as it dripped off the skull like chest. The huge bone demon looked up slowly its roar hitting the air again causing all the cages to rattle. Mina put a hand over her mouth, "That's horrible." Kilik looked at her then back down at the skeleton demon below "I'm just glad that wasn't as." He looked up as the cage began to move "Guess the ninja's didn't want that demon. I'm just hoping they don't mind having as instead."

8

Suzuka eyed the last cage as it came up a sight hit her that almost caused her to drop her drink. A young man and woman where in the cage both had back packs and weapons. She turned looking at Akuma "You didn't tell me there where trespassers in the Labyrinth!" Akuma slowly stood up "I had no idea there where no one informed me." Suzuka turned eyeing the young dark brown haired girl then moved her gaze looking at the young man "Get them both out of there now!" She watched the assassin guard run over he opened the cage slowly.

Kilik slowly walked across the bridge Mina followed him. They came to a stop on what was a huge central platform a tall ninja woman was eyeing them up. He straightened up slightly this had to be one of Taki's clan. Seung Mina looked up at the woman in front of her she was wearing dragon armour similar to Taki's and long black robes hung down over the armour. She wore black boots and had long black hair. She looked closer noting the scar running down the eye, which was white and unseeing.

Mina slowly breathed then pulled out her hand "Please don't hurt as where friends." She watched the ninja woman's good turquoise eye narrow a sneer also forming on her face. She put up her other hand then let her weapon drop to the floor "Please we just want to help your clan we didn't mean to trespass but it was the only way we could get in."

Kilik put his weapon down "You know it's horrible down there you saved our lives by getting as away from that skeleton demon." He looked at Mina seeing that nothing they where saying was having any effect. Mina slowly put the map in her belt then stepped forward putting a hand on the tall dark haired woman's arm "Ok where here to help Taki we heard her clan was taken over by another group of ninja's bad ones."

"My names Seung Mina and this is Kilik we mean no harm to your clan we where just trying to save our friends." She watched as a smile slowly appeared on the bind-eyed woman's face she pulled her hand away from her arm. Suzuka slowly leaned over the girl this was so brilliant she couldn't believe one of Taki's friend was standing in front off her. She watched the young Chinese girl smile then turned eyeing the smiling Chinese man. They were both stupid and now they were hers to torture.

She leaned forward slightly "Tell me Seung Mina if that's your name do you know what theses bad ninja's look like?" She watched the both of them shake their heads. She pulled out Mekki-Maru slowly until it was level with the young girls brown eyes. A wide grin spread across her face "Well this might be helpful in helping you guess." Seung Mina stared in shock horror she looking up slowly the breath getting caught in her throat "That's Taki's weapon." Suzuka put a hand on her chest "Well I guess that would make me the bad guy, wouldn't it?"

Seung Mina didn't get a chance to move the woman's fist hit her full force in the face she was thrown backwards she hit the floor hard. She didn't get a chance to move as a foot came down knocking the air out of her chest. She watched Kilik run at the tall ninja grabbing his weapon he was suddenly thrown back his cry of agony hitting the air. She watched as bolts of lightening came flying from Mekki-Maru's blade hitting her boyfriend striking him down with immense force, it was horrible to watch. She had to get up she had to fight. She made a grab for her weapon then turned ignoring the blood running down her chin.

She found herself screaming as she turned trying to thrust the blade at the tall ninja woman. She turned seeing Kilik collapse his eyes slowly closing as he blacked out in to darkness. The ninja woman's fist shot out again hitting her in the face she was tossed back again her body hitting the ground painfully. She felt a pain like she'd never felt in her life as lightening shot from Taki's demonic blade hitting her body. It seemed like seconds as her strength ebbed away she tried to get up but it was impossible. How could this woman use Taki's blade? No one could use Taki's blade only Taki! Her mind screamed at her again to get up but it was no use. She felt her body slouch as the strength left her. The world around her started to disappear slowly, she felt her hand let go of her weapon as she passed out in to darkness.

End of Part 5

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-08-14

Authors noteOh boy I know I've written quite a soppy chapter here I just hope the action was enough to make up for it. All I can say is this has been a joy to write. This was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most because I've never written love scenes that are this in depth. My first stories were all action and not much romance so this tops them in a major way. I hope you enjoyed this part.

To reika45 your review never appeared due to doing upgrades. Thank you for your comment it was most appreciated.


	6. To Fall So Hard It Hurts To Feel

_TO FALL SO HARD IT HURTS TO FEEL, TO BE GONE, FORGOTTEN, LOST AND FORCED TO KNEEL_

Suzuka turned slowly around eyeing the two people in front of her both where being held up by the assassin guards. Nether had come around yet, she cocked her head to one side eyeing them both again. They had claimed to be Taki's friends, she narrowed her good eye Taki really knew how to pick her friends these two were both stupid and weak.

She folded her arms then grabbed one off the packs spilling the contents on the floor. She sneered watching golden dragons head hit the ground it rolled to a stop near her feet. She breathed in grinding her teeth together Taki's so called friend also liked to take things. She slammed her foot in to the ground then kicked the object to one side.

She leaned down picking up a fallen bread roll taking a bite from it, her eyes wandered in thought if theses stupid bastards knew Taki then maybe they knew Sophitia as well. She grinned widely this was going to be fun maybe she could delve in to their minds and find out the answers. In truth it was about time she took off the binding spell on Taki's weapon and had some fun with it.

She turned sharply hearing a groan. It was the Chinese girl who was slowly coming around she watched as the girls dark brown eyes slowly opened. The girl looked up slowly one eye was still half closed though it was probably like that due the beating she'd given her earlier. She slowly put both hands behind her back then leaned forward until she was eye level with the brown haired girl "Well, well you are something of a moron aren't you?" The girl didn't reply she turned around looking at the man beside her who was being held fast.

Suzuka narrowed her good eye then turned to look at the young man she turned back slowly meeting the young girls gaze "Is he your boyfriend? Oh I think he is isn't he I can see that worried look in those big brown eyes of yours." She pulled out her double-edged dagger spinning it between her fingers " Maybe I should turn him in to a eunuch for you. I mean it would make me laugh to see the look on your face when you see your boyfriend can't give you children."

Seung Mina looked up slowly at the woman in front of her "Bitch." She found her self wincing painfully as the woman's knee impacted with her stomach. Suzuka watched the girl bend over painfully she leaned forward a wide smile spreading across her face "Moronic and mouthy, it's a wonder you've survived adolescence. I'm guessing by the look of you, you've got more brawn than brain's."

Seung Mina looked up slowly a sneer forming across her face "Better than being like you, I mean look at you, you're a one eyed ugly bitch. Hell even my family's hound is better looking than you." Suzuka gritted her teeth she swung around sharply putting her weapon close to the girl's throat "How's about you keep that trap of yours shut before I shut you up permanently."

She turned gazing at the young man next to her "Or better still I'll hack him in to little pieces right in front of you." She watched as the girl's eyes narrowed. Suzuka smiled she pulled her self up slowly "So your are a friend of Taki's am I right?" Seung Mina looked up slowly a smile formed across her face "Taki you know she's not actually a friend of mine. You know come to think of it she doesn't know when I'm around. Actually I don't think she's knows I even exist." Suzuka snarled she slowly turned meeting the girl's gaze "Don't play stupid with me, you annoying little Chinese girl!"

Seung Mina breathed in deeply then shook her head in annoyance "You know you really ought to look harder I'm Korean not Chinese's. Guess when lost your right eye you lost more than just your depth perception." She paused "You should also get an eye patch because that white eye of yours is just nasty."

Suzuka shot forward grabbing the girl by her shirt then roughly pulled her up by it until her face was level with her own "You ought to quit with your childish games Chinese's girl! If you had any sense at all you'd tell me out right all about yourself." Seung Mina looked in to the ninja woman's turquoise eye "My name is Seung Mina not Chinese's girl! Geeze… you don't have a very good memory do you?"

Suzuka grabbed the girl pulling her closer "Don't fuck with me anymore Chinese girl! Because I swear if you screw with me one more time I'll make you suffer so much you'll want to die before this day is over!" Mina sneered "You now I've heard that one before. The last person who said a line like that to me ended up being maimed so bad she couldn't walk. No doubt your all mouth as well, people like you normally are." Suzuka slowly leaned forward "Stupid little fool do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

Mina narrowed her gaze "Another annoying bitch who's wasting precious air by being alive." Suzuka pulled back she growled aloud " I see your a stubborn and foolish warrior." She smiled then roughly shoved the young girl back in to the guards who pulled back both her arm's so she couldn't move. Suzuka slowly pulled out Mekki-Maru from her belt she smiled running her index finger down the red scabbard. Her gaze drifted back to the girl in front of her "Do you know why warriors feared the Soul Edge swords so much?" Seung Mina eyed her then turned to look at Taki's weapon "Rumour has it the swords where living which was frightening enough for some people."

Suzuka slowly put her hand on the blade's hilt "You call yourself a warrior! Every warrior should know why those swords where so frightening." She paused an evil smile spreading across her lips "But that's ok your going to learn why soon enough." Seung Mina raised an eyebrow "Your so full of yourself, you don't own a Soul Edge sword they where both destroyed three years ago."

"Plus the one that was made the grand priest Kyumm mrl py eltzk from the broken Soul Edge swords hilt and merged with his staff off power didn't work. It lacked power and always needed to feed. He also tried to merge powerful weapons with it but to no avail he lost the war because of his foolishness and his make shift Soul Edge weapon was destroyed."

Suzuka slowly withdrew Mekki-Maru from its scabbard she watched it catch light then burst into red flames for a second then go still. She turned a wide grin spreading across her face "That is true but did you know that this weapon in my hands bears Soul Edges reminisce. The darkness lives in this weapon, which can still whisper to those who want to hear it."

She slowly pulled up the blade "You didn't know that did you?" Seung Mina slowly narrowed her gaze "No I didn't but what has what your telling me got to do with anything?" Suzuka turned she sneered eyeing the girl in front of her "Your really not all that bright are you?" She pulled up Taki's weapon "Still since you wont tell me whether you're a friend of Taki's I'll just have to get the information by force."

Seung Mina pulled back laughing slightly "Oh your so scary…. do you think I care if your moron guards beat the hell out off me. They can hit me till I die because I wont tell them anything!" Suzuka shook her head "Trust me I don't intended for my guards to touch you. In fact they wont have to Mekki-Maru will do the work for them." Seung Mina pulled back in surprise "Mekki-Maru isn't Soul Edge." Suzuka slowly leaned forward "You didn't quite grasp the whole conversation we've just had did you." She shook her head "Well that's very pitiful and a tad pathetic." She grabbed hold of the girls long brown tail end, pulling her head back by it "I'll give you a head start take a good long look at this blade."

Seung Mina didn't get a chance to speak she was pulled forward with agonizing force she watched as the blade was brought up close to her face. Suzuka slowly eased the weapon up she began to chant softly while looking deep in to the weapon. She smiled watching it glow red she watched the girls eyes dart in confusion, oh how pleasing this was going to be.

The blade suddenly burst up in a seething red light she watched as four glowing blue rings appeared the red light suddenly shot down wrapping around the blue rings. She smiled as they began to eat away at them they were the holding spells that had been keeping the swords living element dormant. There was a blast of red light as they disappeared from the gleaming blade altogether.

She slowly raised the weapon up she smiling as she heard it hiss. The blade's hilt slowly began to change as bloody coloured tentacles shot out from it wrapping them selves around the blade. Theses slowly began to form what looked like a closed eye. The blade began to grow outwards forming razor sharp sides it also grew slightly in size.

The blades colour changed from silver to a rusted metal look. The pulsing tentacles became solid forming a larger hilt, which was grey and messy in colour. It seemed like an eternity before the eye on the hilt opened. The large greenish brown eye looked around for a moment before it came to a stop, it blinked then turned to look at her. Suzuka looked at it her smile widened she could see the Chinese girl's utter terror as her eyes looked in to the Mekki-Maru's one which had narrowed slightly. Suzuka leaned forward moving the weapon closer to her terrified face "Feel the power of Soul Edge, and get ready to learn the real reason why warriors run in fear from it."

Kilik slowly opened his eyes he groaned painfully he felt a sharp agonizing pain as he was suddenly pulled to his feet. He was being held by some guards he turned sharply seeing that Mina was on his opposite side she was being held fast by the ninja woman who'd knocked him out she was holding her by the hair. She had and ugly looking blade in her hand, which she was pulling towards Mina's terrified face.

He pulled up sharply fighting his holders his feet smashed the floor he watched as the ninja turned to face him her one turquoise eye glinting " Well, well look who's come around well little staff waving Chinese's boy did you have a good nap?" Kilik crowd his teeth together eyeing her "Get the hell off of my girlfriend bitch!" Suzuka slowly turned to face him she pulled away the ugly blade from Mina's face while letting go of the long brown tail end she'd been holding. She turned to the young man a wide smile forming on her face "Oh so you are her boyfriend. Well this should make for an interesting show." Kilik pulled hard he felt the guards pull him back roughly he watched the ninja walk up until she was standing in front of him.

Suzuka slowly leaned forward putting both hands behind her back "Tell me Chinese boy do you love this annoying little brown haired girl?" Kilik narrowed his gaze "More than anything and if you dear lay a finger on her I'll make it my aim in life to make you suffer." Suzuka pulled back she found herself laughing slightly "Oh please you've got to be kidding me. A dick less wonder like you couldn't even begin to know what it takes to make me suffer."

She slowly brought Taki's blade forward watching the eye move "You're as moronic as your girlfriend." She shrugged her shoulders slightly "If you both really are friends of Taki's then you're a really worthless pair of morons! You remind me of the people I used to kill for cheap thrills, because your so in over your heads its unbelievable." Kilik shook his head then turned to look at the tall women in front of him "Has anyone ever told you that you're a real mouthy bitch." Suzuka slowly narrowed her gaze "Has anyone ever told you that you have a pencil dick."

Kilik didn't get chance to reply as the woman kicked him between the legs the blow was agonizingly painful. He found himself bending over painfully for the feeling in his lower half. He gritted his teeth together turning to look at the ninja woman who was smiling widely "When…I get free of your guards… I'm gonna tear you in half!" He fall painfully to his knees he felt the guards move forward holding him down so he couldn't rise again. He turned to the tall ninja woman narrowing his gaze "Bitch." Suzuka calmly put a hand on his chin "You know your quiet tolerate for a man." She leaned down slightly "Really must remind myself to kick you harder next time."

"Leave him alone!"

Suzuka turned slowly seeing the brown haired girls horrified face. She slowly pulled up Mekki-Maru then turned eyeing the girl "Ah yes I almost forgot about you." She walked over to where the girl was standing. She paused noting the look of utter fear on her face. She grabbed the girl's hair again pulling her face towards the blade who's eye had gone wide "You can ether make this easy on yourself or very painful and hard."

Seung Mina sneered looking back at her "I'd rather die." Suzuka sighed aloud she turned grabbing the girls hair tighter "I really hate you stupid heroic types you really piss me off! You always want to fight it out till the end because you're not smart enough to cough up the truth and make it easy on yourself!"

8

Aeon breathed in deeply he slowly pulled up his clawed looking at it. He let his fist fold over then turned his gaze down the tunnel ahead this was going to be one long walk he still wasn't completely sure if he was on the right track. He swished his tail slightly then put his shield hand up scratching his snout maybe he going about this the wrong way. He was a lizard man and he had a tongue to taste the air. It was about time he started to use it. Maybe if he did he could pick up Mina and Kilik's scent then follow their trail. He shrugged his shoulders it was better than nothing, he hadn't found a single track to follow because the water was flowing around his feet and they hadn't left any markers on the walls.

He pulled up his head slightly letting his tongue spike out in to the air he closed his eyes. He moved his head to one side he couldn't taste anything. He moved forward slightly he could hear his clawed feet splashing through the still running water. He stopped still tasting something it was a slight feminine odour there was also the strong taste of some sort of perfume.

He pulled back slightly finding himself gagging he groaned slightly the taste had to be Seung Mina he pulled out his tongue again flicking it in the other direction there was a sweaty watery taste which was very masculine. He pulled his tongue back it had to be Kilik. He smiled widely this was going to be a lot easier know he'd tasted both their scents.

He stepped forward keeping his snout up in the air, now all he had to do was follow the smell. He shrugged his armoured shoulder then slowly turned the next corridor. He slowly pulled up both his weapons while flicking his tongue out in to the air. He had to find them both what if they where in trouble? What if they'd skewed up and took a wrong turn? He stopped short tasting the strong perfume again he pulled away grinding his teeth together and why did Mina have to wear such horrible stuff? It was enough to make him gag. Sophitia didn't wear such potent perfumes and they didn't taste so foul ether. He shook his head why did women wear perfume anyway? Maybe it was some sort of female ritual or maybe it was to get men's attentions.

He stopped short shaking his head if that was the case then it was getting his attention in the worst possible way that was for sure. Couldn't Kilik smell it? Maybe he liked the smell off it, of course he liked it he'd fallen head over heals for Mina he must've loved the smell off it. Aeon hit himself mentally why was he even asking himself theses questions? This was his ticket to finding them both even if it did taste foul. He shook his head slightly then carried on moving forward into the next corridor.

8

Toki turned sharply he felt a horrible feeling sweep over him. He'd felt it before a long time ago when the one of the Soul Edge swords had been shattered. It had been such a horrible feeling one which had caused him to step outside the temple to see a huge blast of pure black light rising up in to the heavens. He had watched it hit the very clouds guarded by the heavenly dragons themselves then sweep across the entire sky covering it in pure darkness. In all his life he'd never seen such a horrifying sight as that one. He'd watched as the world turning to darkness despite it not even being nightfall.

He also remembered hearing of Taki's victory and that she'd slain Cervantes and that the darkness blacking out the sky had been his death or so the rumour was. He put a hand on his head he had been so proud of Taki, so proud and yet so afraid that she may have been sucked in by the influence of the Soul Edge swords. She hadn't but at the time he though she might have. This felt so similar he couldn't put his finger on what it was but he knew the feeling. He turned slowly putting a hand through his beard it was the horrible unknowing and the feeling that something of horrible had happened and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yosho slowly put down his water skin down "Father are you alright?" Toki pulled up sharply Yosho's voice breaking him away from his thoughts. He breathed in deeply pushing his thoughts aside then slowly turned his head to face his son " Do you ever get that feeling when something terrible has happened?" Yosho raised an eyebrow "Are you having that feeling as well?" Nagmo pulled up grabbing the water skin of the table "That feeling is just your conscience telling you that where all going die. Because Taki's going to go so distracted she'll loose her life and the blonde girl will die as well, and well hey where all going to end up entrails on the temple floor and Suzuka will get another cheap thrill."

He turned "Does that sum up the feeling you where getting at?" Rei slowly picked up her cup taking a sip she groaned still feeling the pain in her stomach from where Suzuka had kicked her. She turned sneering at Nagmo "Nagmo sometimes you are such a pessimistic bastard!" Nagmo turned gazing at her his eyes narrowed "I'm not a pessimist I'm a realist and being realistic, where all going die."

Hitoshi glared at his brother "Nagmo please calm yourself this is not the time or place for your foolish realistic thinking." Nagmo slowly folded his arms " Well it's better than being like you. You just sit on your second in command arse saying nothing. When was the last time you stepped forward to make a suggestion? Hell when was the last time you stood up and showed this clan your leadership skills?"

Hitoshi stood up slowly "My leadership skills are fine Nagmo, the reason you're not a leader is because you don't seem to grasp the whole controlling your mouth issue." Nagmo pushed his hair back from his eyes he slowly came forward to stand in front of the younger brown haired man "Shut the hell up Hitoshi you know you can throw your crap at me all the hell you want. It doesn't change the fact your leader ship skill have been failing!" He pulled up a hand prodding the younger man in the chest "Face it Hitoshi since Taki left you haven't been doing so well in that department have you? Of cause you did look after Rei during the whole horrible event but other than that you've done nothing leadership worthy!"

Hitoshi ground his teeth together he had to control himself Nagmo was just having one of his movements and was being a typical asshole because he couldn't control his temper. He turned narrowing his gaze "Your right Nagmo. I've not been the greatest leader in truth it hurt to loose Taki! It hurt everyday waking up and going in to her empty bedroom and not having her there to guide me!"

Nagmo pulled up sharply "You stupid bastard you always just turn around and agree! For once in your life put me my place with some force!" He turned meeting Hitoshi's brown gaze head on "Taki used to hit me, it was her way of putting me in my place! Why is it you don't have the balls to?" Hitoshi sneered pulling up to face the seething man in front of him "I'm not Taki!"

Nagmo rolled his eyes "No your not but you are in charge so show some backbone! Stop hiding in the shadows, it makes you come across as such a coward!" Hitoshi could feel his hand slowly forming a fist "I am no coward! Don't you ever call me one Nagmo!" The older man pulled back a grin spreading across his face "Well you don't have the balls to hit me." He pulled up his hand looking at it "I mean if you can't hit me then I guess you must be." Hitoshi pulled up stepping forward "I will not be called a coward! Especially not by my own brother who's a drunken pervert!" He watched Nagmo narrow his gaze "Oh the rage is all there but with no punch to back it up I'm disappointed!"

Hitoshi didn't think he swung around his fist slamming the older man in the lower jaw. He heard the horrified gasps of the other ninja's around him. Nagmo hit the floor painfully his back feeling the full force of the fall. He pulled himself up slightly trying to clear the stars he could taste blood in his mouth. He turned to his younger brother a wide grin spreading across his face "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Hitoshi sneering at his older brother "Smug bastard you want another?" He felt Ryoko grab him before he step forward he turned eyeing her. Ryoko narrowed her gaze "Don't be foolish Hitoshi! Nagmo was trying to make a point, he's made it." Hitoshi pulled his arm free from her grip "I'll never understand why you and him get on so well. I mean he's such a bastard, how do you put up with him?"

He turned away sharply not wanting to hear Ryoko's possible answer then slowly stepped over Nagmo. He calmly walked over to where Rei was sitting then sat himself down next to her. He turned noticing his fathers angered gaze. He shook his head he didn't care if he got pulled to one side for his actions Nagmo deserved it. Ryoko slowly folded her arm eyeing Nagmo "You know that wasn't the brightest thing to do." Nagmo smiled at her "Hey I just wanted to see if he had it in him." Ryoko narrowed her gaze "You're an asshole you know that?"

Nagmo shook his head "Yeah I know that, I know I'm the guy in this clan who really annoys everyone. I'm also your best friend." Ryoko kneeled down slightly " That's true you're my best friend and my drinking buddy." Nagmo grinned widely "I also get you dates with good looking Japanese men. You can't say I'm not your most trustworthy friend in the whole world, even if I am an asshole."

Ryoko laughed slightly "That is very true." She put a hand on his yaw "So tell me did Hitoshi break any off your teeth?" Nagmo rolled his eyes "No it wasn't that hard of a blow I tasted blood but that's all." Ryoko grinned "I see, well come on asshole get up of the floor so I can make sure." Nagmo pulled himself up he stiffened slightly feeling the dull pain in his back "See I'm fine, do you have any Sake left?"

Ryoko eyed him "I have a little we'll share it." Nagmo pulled up a hand "Better to share with a best friend than drink on my own that's never any fun." Ryoko rolled her eyes "You just like drinking with me because I point out all the beautiful women in taverns that you can hit on." Nagmo laughed aloud "Yeah that and the fact I can talk to you about anything." Ryoko slowly watched as Nagmo sat down he looked up "I mean what would life be with out my best friend, beautiful girls and killing ugly faced demons." Ryoko sat down she pulled out the small bottle of Sake that was under the table. She slammed it in to his chest playful "Ok point taken now drink up asshole."

8

Taki slowly looked up at the large stone double doors in front of her. They where covered in creeper vines, which spread around its stone sides wrapping themselves in to ever inch of the elaborately engraved doors. Her eyes wandered for a second as she put her hand on the door running her fingers between the groves. It had been so long since she'd stood in front these doors. Her thoughts wandered for a moment the labyrinth had seemed so hard all those years ago and yet know it hadn't been so bad. She breathed in deeply then turned slightly a smile spreading across her lips.

Sophitia turned looking at the door "This is the way back in to the labyrinth?" she watched Taki run her finger down the doors groves again the ninja's wide grin turned to a small smile "Yes this is it." Sophitia put up a hand running it down the elaborate door "It's beautiful I mean look at the craftsman ship it looks like it was all done by hand." Taki slowly put a hand out taking Sophitia's "It was done by one of the Jin Uni Ki craft's man that's what Yasashiku told me last time I was here. The groves where made using his claws. I think its off something from the demon world not sure what though." Sophitia slowly entwined her fingers with Taki's "It reminds me off an old tree because of how it flows and twists around itself."

Taki put a hand up again running her fingers in the groves "A tree never thought of that it always looked like a spirit rising up from the dead to me." Sophitia turned slightly "A dying spirit that's interesting." Taki raised an eyebrow "You think so?" Sophitia smiled she slowly pulled up her hand tracing the deep groves "Of cause, I mean it look's at theses long parts they could well be a sprits arms flying out. The rest could be the body." Taki smiled slightly "It's nice that you see the same image as me." She paused then took a step closer to the younger woman "I wasn't sure if you'd see it like I do."

Sophitia smiled widely "I'm full of surprises." She felt Taki's hands as they came up slowly grasping her arms. Taki gently ran her fingers down Sophitia's upper arms she felt the muscles tense slightly. She leaned forward meeting the younger woman's light green gaze "That you are." She slowly brought her hand up running it down the side of Sophitia's face "So full of little surprises sweet, wonderful surprises." Sophitia looked up slightly meeting Taki's dark brown gaze "I believe your flattering me again, aren't you Taki?" Taki raised an eyebrow a grin spread across her face "Oh yes I'm flattering you again. How is it someone as beautiful as you doesn't like being flattered?"

Sophitia closed her eyes feeling the ninja's hand as it moved slowly through her hair "It's not that I don't like being flattered I just feel so guilty that I'm not flattering you." Taki pulled back slightly she pulled up the younger woman's hair letting it run through her fingers "You don't have to flatter me I never cared for flattery anyway. The very feel of your love is enough for me." She slowly came closer "You have no idea how long I watched you. How long I waited just for you. I wanted you so bad but I felt I couldn't reach you." She breathed in deeply "I watched how people treated you and I was so angry that they could look upon you with such distain. How could they believe that you where no warrior, just because of you used to be a bakers daughter?"

She narrowed her gaze "No one should be allowed to treat you that way. Plus your more warrior than half those fools I see fighting with a sword, because you believe in everything you do. That's why you where the one who shattered Cervantes's first sword and not them." Sophitia slowly leaned forward until she was close to Taki's ear "Now you really are flattering me." Taki laughed slightly "No I'm not flattering, I'm just stating a fact." She slowly brought her hands up on to Sophitia's shoulders "I've just never believed in equals until I met you that's all."

She slowly ran her fingers down the younger woman's shoulders "I spent my life alone as far as relationships went and in my youth, I was also a heartbreaker. I watched my brothers and sisters get girlfriends and boyfriends and play out their annoying one-night stands. I just didn't want to play along I just wanted something more." She paused then leaned forward kissing the side of Sophitia's face "I'm glad I waited because you where so worth the wait." Sophitia ran her hand slowly through Taki's long fridge "Thank you, I agree with you one night stands are never worth the effort I've had a few. It's never nice to wake up an realize that it was all about sex and love is lost on you."

Taki slowly put a hand on Sophitia neck tracing the soft curve "You had a couple of one night stands?" Sophitia gasped slightly a smile slowly spread a across her face "A couple I was immature once. I just wanted love it just didn't occur to me that it wasn't what they wanted." Taki slowly kissed the side of Sophitia neck she felt the younger woman twitch "Well like you I'd rather have something to hold on to. Love means nothing if you don't have someone to share it with you." "That is very true couldn't have said it any better myself."

Taki shot up sharply she turned her head see Keiko was standing behind her. She watched the female demon shake her main slightly Taki slowly narrowed her gaze "How long have you been standing there?" Keiko smiled widely "Long enough, I came to give you your weapons. Kiyoshi will be along in a couple of minutes he has your gifts, which Yasashiku has prepared for you. He would be here himself to give them to you and he apologises that he can't. It's just he is getting the rest of our pack ready to fight and strapping them in their battle arms."

Taki slowly put her hand around Sophitia's shoulder "I understand." Keiko slowly pulled up Sophitia's long shield from a pack behind her she put the half Samurai sword down in front of it "Here's your weapons Sophitia we cleaned your shield and we've got rid of the rust on your sword." She watched the blonde woman smile the slowly lean forward taking her fully cleaned weapons."

Keiko grinned pulling out Taki's long dagger "We also had this cleaned for you. Took a while since this is a very old weapon." She slowly placed the weapon in ninja's hand "Should feel a lot smoother know when you use it. Yasashiku mentioned to me that you where having trouble with it." Taki spun the dagger slightly between her fingers "I was, thank you for fixing it and thanks for cleaning Sophitia's weapons." Keiko pulled up a clawed hand "My pleasure, I get a lot of pleasure out of cleaning up old weapons anyway so it was no trouble." She shook her main again "I'm just wondering what Yasashiku has prepared for you. His gifts are always so interesting."

She turned seeing Kiyoshi burst through the forest. The large Jin Uni Ki ran forward coming to stop next to her "My apologises for being late I got a little caught up in a few things." Taki smiled then nodded her head "No problem just glad your here to see as off." Kiyoshi grinned widely he pulled over a small pack "Well I have both your gifts here." He smiled pulling out what looked a very thin soft white leather strap with had a thicker middle and a clasp to fit it together. He turned slowly to Sophitia "This is Yasashiku's gift its specially for you." He raised an eyebrow noticing Sophitia's confused look. He grinned widely "This strap is made from Jin Uni Ki fur it's tougher than leather and unbreakable. You can put it over the unhealed scar, which the Soul Edge sword made. It'll protect you if someone tries to hurt you there."

"It's also as light as a feather so you wont feel it and it wont show up under your cloths." He watched Sophitia take the piece from his clawed hand. She looked at it for a moment then turned slowly putting a hand on one of his clawed finger. He smiled shaking his main slightly "Taki mentioned you needed something to protect that area. She said you passed out because someone hit you there." He turned slowly winking at Taki then put his free hand in the pack pulling out a Ninjato sword which was covered in elaborate weaving markings. He slowly handed it to the surprised ninja "This is one of the Jin Uni Ki's magical blades. It's very potent and can bring just about any demon to their knees."

He pulled up both clawed hands "It's not as powerful as Mekki-Maru or Rekki-Maru but it's one of the most powerful sword we've made and I'm sure it'll fare you well." Taki slowly let her eye wander up the blade "Thank you and my thanks for the present you gave Sophitia." Sophitia slowly squeezed Kiyoshi's clawed finger then looked up smiling at him "Thank you for all you've done for as." The huge Jin Uni Ki put his hand up to his chest "It was my pleasure it'll be a shame to see you both go. Still we'll meet again soon enough I'm sure off it."

Keiko slowly turned to the door she smiled showing of her gleaming white teeth "Well time to let you out." She slowly ran a clawed hand down the stone door then took a step back. She pulled up her head a low serine almost high-pitched cry came from her mouth. It echoed through the forest and echoed around her she perked her ear hearing Kiyoshi join her in the serenade. Sophitia turned staring at both demons the sound coming from there mouths sounded beautiful. It was similar to those huge beautiful creatures that swam in front of ships whose huge bodies where bigger than ships. Maxi had referred to them as whales, he'd also stopped the boat so she and Seung Mina could dive in to the water and listen to their song.

This was so similar yet so much sweeter her gaze turned sharply as the curves in side the stone wall began to glow. The beautiful pattern began to flow outwards as it glowed lighting everything up. Its light beamed out lighting the area around both her and Taki, the pattern looked almost godly what ever it was. There was a huge grinding sound as the doors spilt apart breaking the amazing pattern in two as they slowly moved backwards. Opening out into a dark corridor, she slowly turned hearing the beautiful sound stop.

Taki smiled slowly taking a step forward she slowly took hold of Sophitia arm bring the younger woman with her. She turned to Kiyoshi a wide grin spreading across her face "I hope to see you on the other side. Give your father my thanks." The huge Jin Uni Ki lowered his head nodding "I will and thank you for bringing as the important information you did. We intend to fight this battle with all our might we promise you that." Taki pulled up a hand "I know you will." She slowly stepped through the doors in to the corridor. She watched as Sophitia followed her, the younger woman turned sharply as the doors began to close behind her. She watched as they slammed shut and the light disappeared as well the Demon Garden. The doors began to disappear completely their edges vanished becoming like the stone wall around the corridor.

Taki turned sharply watching the corridor as it went dark she grabbed one of the flaming torches from the wall pulling it up so she could see the path ahead. Her arm slowly slid around Sophitia's waist. She smiled as the younger woman turned to look at her, her eyes catching the flames light, which caused them to sparkle in the darkness. She turned looking back at the corridor ahead "Well I guess the way out is this way. Well at least that's what Keiko told me." Sophitia turned looking down the corridor she turned smiling at her girlfriend "Lead the way."

8

Seung Mina felt the sheering pain as Suzuka kneed her in the stomach again, she looked up slowly but didn't get a chance to move her hair was grabbed tighter and her head was pulled so she was looking straight in to the horrible blades wide open eye. She could hear Kilik-shouting but his voice seemed to disappear all she could hear was a whisper like a snake repeating itself over and over again. She tried to pull away put Suzuka pulled her head back around. She watched as the ninja leaned closer "Feel Soul Edges glory, feel its life and feel it as it shows me yours!"

She heard the ninja's words she tried once again to get away but found she couldn't move. She was trapped! Her feet weren't working! She felt her half closed eye open painful as looked in to the eye of the blade. Her head began to hurt badly her body started to shiver. It felt horrible it felt like she was loosing control. She found herself looking deeper in to the eye in front of her the weaving patterns of the iris could be seen in such fine detail she watched the eye widen its colour getting slightly smaller. A blazing pain sudden went through her body causing her to scream at the top of her lungs whatever power she had over her senses seemed to fade in an instant as she could no longer move or pull away.

She felt like she was floating in a sea of blood or at least that's what the weird hallucination was showing her. She could hear screams all around her. She watched as the blood pool around her blasted open in places. She turned sharply she could know see images of warriors appear in the openings. In what seemed like a horrible moment she watched these warriors lives flood past her. There births their childhood, their lover's there worlds and Cervantes grabbing them and killing them. The huge pirate would then rip out their souls feeding them to the two swords. She shivered it was so horrible he was merciless he would grab them ripping their bodies in half. It didn't matter if they where man or woman or child so long as he took their souls.

She closed her eyes she wanted to get away from this she turned sharply though seeing one warrior who was familiar. She looked closer, it was Sophitia the pirate was grabbing her by the throat hauling up her body clean of the ground. Her body was bleeding all over her bones broken and some of her more serious wounds where dripping blood pools on to the floor. He looked on the edge of death her armour broken her body twitching in a sigh of shock. Her eyes looking sadly in to the pirate's, who was know swinging his one sword in an enraged fashion. Seung Mina pulled up a hand to Sophitia whose memory she was seeing in all its horror she watched in shear terror as the pirate pulled up the sword getting ready to finish the young woman off.

She screamed aloud why couldn't she help her? Why couldn't she move what in hell was this place and why was she seeing all theses warriors memories? It was horrible all these poor men and women and young warriors! She wanted to leave! She wanted to be set free from this horrible place! She closed her eyes reopening them the memories had gone but know hers where in their place. Her life was stretching out before her she could see her birth her youth her first boyfriend and her father. She stared in surprise why this? Why would this place show her, her own memories?

Suzuka smiled she watched the illusion in her mind the girl had been broken so quickly. Now she could see her memories, her whole life in every detail. She opened one eye looking at the girl in front of her who's eyes where just staring in to the swords. The swords one hideous eye was now wide as it probed in to her mind and unearthed all her memories. Suzuka smiled widely and what an interesting batch of memories they were. She closed her eye again she breathed in deeply letting them flood through her mind. She could see all the girls tears, her tragedies, her loses. She could see how much people has been disrespectful to her how she had tried so hard to prove to someone how much she loved them and failed. For some reason Suzuka found herself laughing at that. It was so amusing how people wasted their lives away trying to find someone who loved them.

Love was such an annoying thing people just wasted their lives on it. Why the hell did Taki drool after Sophitia anyway? It was just her lustful brain giving her an impulse, which was just flooding down in to her lowers turning her in to a pathetic, desperate ninja. Theses girls memories where no different they where full of pathetic lustful impulses over some moronic Costal Defence Force guard. What was even more embracing was how she was now lusting over the stick waving Chinese boy. Didn't she get it? No one loves anyone it's just about your body and how good you are in bed. Love is just the annoying part that brings about childbirth and broken hearts and has an after taste that makes you want to throw your guts up.

She sneered shaking the memories away she turned slightly she could hear the Chinese stick boy shouting at her with all his might. She ignored it sifting through the memories a smile slowly spread across her face as she found what she was looking for, she let the memories flood over her for a second then opened her eyes. She slowly eased the weapon away from the girl's face the sudden closing of the eye caused her to scream aloud. She watched her guards pull away as the young girl body shook uncontrollably. Suzuka laughed aloud grabbing her face and pulling it forward so it was close to her own "Not so brave are you know? You body is rich with fear your afraid to stand up right. Afraid to breath."

She leaned closer "Afraid of what you saw, so afraid you want to piss yourself. That was the power of Soul Edge that is why warriors run in fear! That is why they are afraid and why they want to run!" She snarled menacingly grabbing the girl's throat "That is what Sophitia is scared stiff off and why when ever you've asked her about the Soul Edge swords she didn't want to talk about it."

Seung Mina found herself shivering she wanted to run, she wanted to hide. The vision was gone and she was back in the room with the ninja woman standing over her but know she was petrified she could feel herself shaking. She whimpered as her throat was grabbed tighter. Her feet were twitching she could feel her blood boiling in her veins and the panic over taking her soul. She watched the ninja face come closer to her she watched her raise the blade again. She found herself panicking she didn't want it again! Before she could help herself she found herself screaming the words please no more at the top of her lungs. She watched the woman smile before she could react her body was flung to the ground. She found herself instantly circling up in to a little ball in utter terror.

She put both hands over her ears and closed her eyes tight. She didn't want to see those things again! She didn't want to see the blood or hear the screams! She didn't want to see other warriors and innocents memories or see her own be repeated back at her! She didn't want to feel those horrible feelings again! Kilik stared at Mina in horror his girlfriend was circled up on the floor he could hear her whimpering and crying. What had that bitch done? He turned staring the ninja who was laughing to herself. He turned staring at Mina how afraid she looked it was like the woman had broken her from the inside out and caused her to loose her nerve.

He slowly felt the guards let go of his shoulders. With out thinking he crawled over to his girlfriend, he slowly put both hands out to her he watched as she crawled away from him. He quickly grabbed her before she could move back any further he felt her squirm like a frightened animal his arms. He held her tightly slowly he moved close to her face kissing her lightly.

She carried on squirming her eyes darting frantically. He pulled her closer "Mina it's me!" He wasn't sure that his words were even reaching her but she did stop squirming. He leaned down running his hands through her hair he'd never seen her so afraid it was heartbreaking. He held her tighter slowly looking up at the tall ninja who was smirking at his actions. He watched the woman lean back then spin the horrible blade he narrowed his eyes "You bitch what did you do to her!?" Suzuka grinned widely "Lets just say I brought out the fear in her Chinese boy." Kilik snarled eyeing her "You'll pay for this with your blood!"

Suzuka smiled watching her guards raise their weapons all aiming them at the young man. She pulled up a hand "I think not you stupid little stick waving bastard. I'll make yours soak this temple's floor before you even get around to raising your weapon!" She turned on her heels "I can't wait till your girl friend recovers her senses. I'll get so much pleasure out of reminding her of her flaws and enlightening her about her past." She smiled widely "Should be quite entertaining to watch her grumble and you fall down with her."

8

Aeon breathed in deeply he turned his head slowly towards the stone wall in front of him. The scent trail had disappeared he narrowed his gaze slightly then ran a clawed hand over the rough stone he could feel the ridges of what had been a doorway but it was blocked off now. He turned his head around in annoyance there was no way through and he had a feeling whatever traps were in side had been set off.

He pulled up is sword then turned his head there had to be another way in it was just a case off finding it. He pulled up his clawed hand gazing at it if only he had a map deep down though he was glad Mina and Kilik had it at least they had a chance of saving Taki's clan and Taki and Sophitia if they had reached the surface. Which he hoped they had because it was up to them until he got out of the Labyrinth.

He turned looking at corridor up ahead he would have to carry on searching for another way in to the central labyrinth. He pulled up the fire lit torch looking around him. He turned again looking listening to the silence around him, this place was just no fun. He swung his tail slightly flicking it through the water, which was still running around his feet. His gaze turned to the tunnel ahead this was going to be some walk and since he didn't have the map it would be a lot harder to find the right rooms which led out.

"Lizard Man…Lizard Man … dares come here!"

Aeon turned slowly he could see a pair of flashing blue eyes staring back at him in the dark. He raised the torch quickly as the huge figure came in to view. A huge demon slowly appeared in the firelight its huge goat horns twisting out in front of its black skinned face. A huge white main spread out over its back and huge bulky claws pulled up slowly while white claws moved past the flame of his torch.

Aeon breathed in deeply he slowly raised his sword pulling it so the demon could see it. He watched as the demon leaned forward its roar hitting the air. It stopped suddenly then leaned forward slightly until it very close to him "Lizard man got nerve… I hate you kind…you just ugly breed, just semi demons made by human priest."

Aeon snarled he pulled back his lips showing of his razor sharp teeth "His name was Kyumm mrl py eltzk you ugly bastard Jumo! Plus I don't serve him any longer. I'm free from his dark will and no ugly bastard like you is going to take hat away from me!" He watched the demon pull up so it was standing over him it turned its blue eyes narrowing "Abomination, who serve no one then…filthy human soul in ugly half cross demon body…You disgust me!" Aeon pulled back in annoyance, he twirled his sword slightly "Better than being a dumb fucker like you who still speaks like a child." He smiled widely "You need help to speak from another demon race how pathetic is that."

The Jumo pulled up slightly it growled aloud "Shame you not human female…because if you where I could fuck you." Aeon laughed slightly "Oh for shame, you know I'll be doing you a favour by taking your miserable life. I mean who'd want to have sex with you, your species your ugly as hell and you smell like a rotting corpse." The demon slammed its claws in to the ground "You can't even use your dick. From what me here humans cut of your dicks as punishment if they catch you snooping around their young females." It pulled up slightly sniggering "At least I don't get that happening to Jumo race."

Aeon took a step back " Who gives a dame about your ugly pathetic race. You're a bunch of losers and you'll never succeed in your attempts to take over mankind because your lack of intellect will forever hold you back. You ought to quit while your ahead you'd be doing everyone a favour." The huge demon pulled up sharply its roar hitting the air Aeon swung his weapon he watched it glide through the air in a rush of silver. It hit the demons chest causing a spray of orange blood to flow. The Jumo stepped back putting up its clawed hand to its bleeding chest it narrowed its gaze "You dare hurt me!"

Aeon turned swinging the torch at it in a blast of flames "Yeah I dare hurt you! Now get the hell away from me before I really damage you!" The Jumo rose up slamming its claws in to the ground "You die…Lizard Man!" Aeon moved back sharply he ducked quickly as a clawed hand shot over his head. He watched the huge demon try to attack again by digging both its clawed hand in to his chest. He flung himself up in to the air avoiding them he watched as it tried to pull up its huge goat like horns, which missed him and ended up slamming in to the wall.

Aeon watched it yank its horns free it turned slowly moving forward on all fours. It raised its huge horned head again slamming both horns into either side of the wall in a powerful display. Aeon thrust the torch forward hitting it in the face he heard it howl as the flames burnt through its flesh. He watched the beast rise again this time it pulled open its jaws then lunged towards him. Aeon pulled back sharply he swung his sword forward it hit the beasts face causing it to howl again and stumble, he smiled widely "Your really slow I'm disappointed I was excepting a real fight!" He thrust the weapon forward slashing it across the demons large clawed hand. He watched it stumble back even more "Slow, stupid Jumo guess you must have picked the wrong day to hunt."

The demon leaped forward its claws scratching along the wall, as it landed close to him. He narrowed his gaze as it pulled both arms up ready to bring both hands down on him. He snarled lowering himself to the floor so he was on all fours he tensed slightly feeling his hidden spines fly up "You picked the wrong day to screw with me, you ugly moron of a demon!" He flung himself forward his body barrel rolling across the floor. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the demon was knocked flying in to mid air. He came to a halt by jamming his claws in to the ground. He turned sharply seeing the demon hit the floor on its back, it tried to rise but could only get its clawed hand up. Aeon smiled widely he stood up slowly then leaped forward landing clawed feet first on the demons stomach.

He heard the monster howl as his claws dug in deep he slowly pulled his sword up leaning forward until he was close to its face "Guess you lost, eating to many humans has made you really slow and fat. You can't even raise from the weight of your stomach!" He flicked out his snake like tongue then pulled up his sword hand swinging his weapon through the air "Shameful." He narrowed his gaze "Still a least killing you will give me back some of my humanity. Which that filthy priest stole from me along with my human body!"

His weapon flew forward its blade busting in to flames as it hit the demons chest, orange blood flew through the air hitting the walls on ether side of the corridor. The demons roar of death seemed to echo forever before it finally dissipated. Aeon yanked his sword free, he watched the orange blood run down it slightly darkened blade. His eyes wandered for a moment he would take back ever inch of what had been stolen from him.

He slammed the weapon in to the ground he would never stop when it came to killing those who he had once walked along side or used in battle. Demon's other lizard man and the rest of Kyumm mrl py eltzk's followers. He felt his breath quicken and his muscles tense his clawed hand gripped the weapon tighter while his other dropped the torch, which hit the water its light burning out in a flash. He could feel his body shaking in the darkness he would never be any ones tool for evil. He would never be the object that would lead hundreds of huge lizard men into bloodthirsty battles where innocents would die! He would never stand next to Kyumm mrl py eltzk's other abomination the ugly revenant by the name of Astaroth he never wanted to see his dead eyes again or fight with him over who pleased the master more.

Memories so many chunks of memories but nothing solid, pieces which where still stolen to him! He wanted them back! Along with his body which he could only have now with the help of a crappy overrated potion! He wanted his life back! He leaned forward his mighty roar hit the air bellowing in to the corridor along with his hurt, sorrow heart numbing pain and anger, which he couldn't hold back any longer. He held it back so long and now he didn't care who heard it.

8

Sophitia turned sharply something's roar was echoing through the labyrinth. She watched Taki turn her head sharply her girlfriend narrowed her brown gaze listening to it. Sophitia slowly put up a hand taking hers "Is that a demon?" Taki smiled then turned to listen "Sounds like it, it's probably dieing." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "Dieing?" Taki shrugged her shoulder "Sometimes demons down here fight with each other. The loser ends up laying on the floor and like any dieing animal its starts whining." She sneered turning to look down the corridor "It better die soon because I hate long drawn out whining demons."

A smile slowly spread across her lips "Might have to go up there and put it out of its misery." Sophitia slowly pulled up a hand running it down her girlfriends arm "I'd rather you didn't." She watched Taki turn to gaze to the ninja slowly lifted her hand running it through her blonde hair "Hmm your right I'd rather spend time with you than kill some annoying dieing bastard." She ran her index finger down Sophitia's neckline causing the younger woman to gasp slightly "Your more fun to be around." Sophitia closed her eyes feeling the ninja's hands move down her blue shirt. She slowly moved her arms up around the slightly taller woman's neck then leaned over kissing her face. She smiled then ran her hands down Taki's well muscled back "May I ask you a question?"

Taki pulled slightly a wide grin spreading across her face "Ask me anything you want." Sophitia's eyes darted for a second "What did you mean when you said Suzuka can not take full control of Mekki-Maru unless my blood can be undone? You also mentioned that to undo it I'd have to be undone what did you mean by that?" Taki breathed in deeply she slowly turned to meet Sophitia's questioning gaze "The only reason that I can touch or even hold Mekki-Maru is because your blood was still on my hands when I merged Soul Edges broken sword tip in to it. No one else can touch or even hold it, only me because I used the blood of the person who destroyed it, your blood. No one can undo that because I was the first to put your blood on Mekki-Maru's blade.

"It's an unbreakable spell, even if you died it wouldn't break. The only way to undo it is if you and your blood line didn't exist, if they were wiped from history all together." She slowly brought her hand up under Sophitia chin bringing they younger woman's head around to face hers "So you see no one can do that, no one has that power. Which is why Suzuka would never be able to take full control of the blade." She gently kissed Sophitia on the lips "I always cover my tracks and I believe no one can undo you or take you away from me." She sighed feeling Sophitia' s hands move up her back again tracing all her muscles. Sophitia slowly put both arms around her girlfriend then rested her head under her neck "That makes sense I don't know anyone who has that kind powerful."

Taki slowly let some of the younger woman's blonde hair run through her fingers then pulled the younger closer "My point exactly." Sophitia moved slightly "Thank you, one other thing is still bothering me though." Taki looked down slightly meeting her light green gaze "What's that?" Sophitia pulled up a hand putting it on the ninja's face "What does that Jin Uni Ki poem mean?" Taki raised an eyebrow "That bastard thing makes no sense to me. I mean it could be anything from a chant to a spell." She shook her head groaning "Plus it's badly written and there are no clues or even hints as to what it is, I'm just hoping it's a chant."

She shrugged her shoulders "Chants are easy and they normally call up spells of some kind. I just hope it's not a riddle, I hate riddles" Sophitia ran her hand slowly down Taki's chest "Why do you hate riddles?" Taki slowly put a hand through her black hair "Riddles are annoying! I could never work them out as a child and I still have trouble with them now. My little sister Rei was really good with them and my family always made her work them out. Which is why I'm no good at sussing them out." She growled in annoyance "Geez…that must sound really pathetic, a ninja who can't do riddles."

Sophitia looked up sharply meeting Taki's brown gaze she let her hand run through the dark black hair "No it doesn't, I can't read Japanese and my math skills aren't very good ether. My Sister was so much better than me when my mother taught as both when we were young. She always got better marks in the maths tests my mother set. Taki raised an eyebrow slightly "I'm surprised, how is it you scored lower?" Sophitia shrugged slightly "I never had a very long attention span, plus I was being taught all the maths so I could go in to the family business." She breathed in deeply "I never really liked the family business much, making bread and rolls twenty four seven is very tiresome."

Taki gently pulled up Sophitia's hand kissing it " True making food is boring but your such a wonderful cook because of it. I love your cooking, I love those little rolls you make and that lovely stew you cook the one that's made from rabbit and other vegetables." Sophitia smiled at her girlfriend " I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." She paused for a second then smiled inwardly, "Didn't you and Mina used to steal stew from the cooking pot?"

Taki laughed slightly she gently brought up Sophitia's hand entwining her fingers with the younger woman's "I used to take bites from your stew, Mina just stole your bread rolls." She ran her fingers down Sophitia wrist "Sorry about that it must have really annoyed you that your food was disappearing." Sophitia shook her head "It didn't bother me I was tired of that food anyway I preferred that Japanese dish you made."

Taki came closer "You mean my noodle and seafood dish?" Sophitia smiled widely " Yes that's the one it was so incredibly nice and it wasn't to heavy on the stomach." Taki gently kissed the side of the Sophitia's face "I'll be more than happy to cook it for you once we get out of here." Sophitia slowly leaned forward until she was close to Taki's ear "We ought to keep moving." Taki smiled slightly then nodded she turned looking up at the corridor "I agree." She slowly pulled out a piece of paper from under her suits side and unravelled it "I believe its another corridor then we take a left turn."

8

Suzuka slowly eased a hand down picking up the Chinese girls weapon. She spun it between her fingers for a moment then turned to gaze at Seung Mina. The girl was still on her knees, she wasn't shaking but she seemed to be in the so-called land of the living. Her boyfriend was still cuddling her but she hadn't spoken a single word in at least twenty minutes.

Suzuka grinned evilly then took a step forward "Well I see your coming around Chinese girl." She paused swinging the bladed weapon "You know at first I found you amusing but after looking in to your memories I see your more interesting than I thought you would be. I mean you battled a good friend of mine." Seung Mina winced trying to look up her body was hurting horribly and she felt sick. She could feel Kilik's strong arms around her, she had no idea how long she'd been laying on the floor in the curled up position. She squinted looking up at the ninja who was towering over her the woman had her weapon in her hands.

She looked up taking the woman's words in then pulled herself up she felt Kilik instantly put his arm around her waist helping her in to a kneeling position. She squinted as her eyes slowly came back in to focus "My friend?" Suzuka put a hand on her chest then spun the bladed weapon in a looping moving "Yes your friend, although I'm not talking about Taki or Sophitia but your other friend the one that whipped you in to submission." She stopped the blade waving then ran her finger up the weapons edge "Your prized weapon this one you call Scarlet Thunder was useless in battle against the Ivy blade weapon. To be honest it was about as useless as you already are."

Seung Mina looked up sharply "Isabella valentine!" Suzuka narrowed her good eye "Very good so there is a brain in there somewhere." Mina sneered then pulled her self up slightly "Well you know somehow that makes a lot of sense. I mean you're a lot like her, an egotistic bitch who likes to dominate everyone." She grinned widely "Still at least Ivy Valentine can't walk anymore since I was the one who crippled both her legs. Come to think of it I did a lot a people a big favour by doing that. I mean she thinks everyone she meets a personal sex toy which she can play with or screw."

Suzuka snarled then dropped the bladed weapon on the floor she watched it hit the ground its blade embed its self in to the platforms tough wood. She leaned down slightly "You are so stupid! Ivy valentine can actually walk now. Let's just say I gave her back the use of her legs." She smirked slightly "We made a deal I gave her legs and lower half the ability to move again. In return she was kind enough to give me some of the deepest darkest secret and spells of the demon world. I'd say it was a fare deal and well worth the effort on my part. As for her she didn't want to sleep with me she was all to thrilled by getting the use of her legs back to care for such things."

"I must say when you damaged up her legs, you really bust up everything including her pelvis. It's funny it almost seemed like you got a cheap thrill out of making sure they'd never heal again." Mina turned slightly meeting the ninja's good eye "I never liked Ivy or her sexual teasing. She humiliated me in front of crowds of people during our first encounter and she sexually molested me. So yeah at the time I did get a kick out of it."

Suzuka laughed aloud "You know personally watching that memory of yours I found it funny. I mean you just fell right in to her trap, your such a moron and she took advantage of you." She pulled up Mekki-Maru looking at it "Still her sexual molesting really got to you, it seems unlike Taki you hate it when women come on to you." She flicked Mekki-Maru between her fingers "Sad really how you can't deal with your own sexuality. None the less it's makes for great entertainment." Mina tried to get up but found her self falling back to her knees "It wasn't entertaining! She was forcing me against my own will! I was only half awake and she had her hand down my skirt! "

Suzuka grinned widely "Oh you make it sound so bad. What's wrong you whiny little excuse for a warrior? Can't deal with having your pride hurt?" She laughed again "You make me laugh you really do. I've not laughed this much in ages." Kilik growled aloud he held Mina tighter then turned meeting the tall woman's gaze "You're a sick bitch you know that?" He felt Mina's hand grab one of his own tightly "I find no amusement in your games or your sick minded attitude. Personally I can't see what's keeping you from killing as."

Suzuka turned slightly she narrowed her good eye "Well, well stick waving Chinese boy finally speaks! You're going to hell along with your girlfriend because that's where I'm sending you." She leaned forward "You're going to be turned in to mince meat by Taki's clan they hate trespassers and they can kill you both the moment I throw you in to the room which there locked in." "You see there's this law that all ninja's have to follow which I'm sure you've both heard about. All trespassers who manage to get in to the temple have to be killed by the ninja clan inside it. She put a hand on her chin "Guess that means you won't get around to saving Taki or Sophitia."

She folded her arms "Not that you'd have succeeded anyway. Still at least you'll both die quickly and it'll get you out of my hair. You have nothing I want or need and you're just in my way. Personally I hate it when things get in my way, plus I can't be bothered to kill you myself." She shrugged slightly "Still my guards will be more than happy to beat the hell out off you before we throw you to Taki's clans."

She pulled up a hand clicking her finger, she watched Akuma pull up his sword "Do me proud, make sure they both bleed a little." She shrugged slightly "Also put their weapons in holders with all the others. I don't want them having anything sharp they can grab." She watched Akuma nod he turned to the other guards who picked up the weapons walking away with them. Suzuka walked away slowly she heard both of Taki's friend cry out as they where separated. It was followed by the sound of agonizing cries as they where thumped by the guards. She laughed to herself then carried on moving until she came to the double doors. She kicked them open then calmly walked through ignoring the agonizing screams.

8

Taki slowly turned the corridor her gaze drifted for a moment. She turned slowly as Sophitia stepped up behind her then slowly pulled up her hand taking hers. Taki smiled widely turning to the younger woman "Where very close I believe it's through this room." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "What room?" She watched Taki pull up her hand feeling the wall. Her fingers ran across the solid stone. Taki pulled back slightly "I know it's here somewhere!" She put her other hand up running it in a circular motion her eyes narrowed "I hate this bastard thing! I always have problems finding it."

Sophitia took a step forward putting both hands on the wall "What are we looking for?" she watched her girlfriend snarl and bang her fist against the wall. Taki turned to meet Sophitia's light green gaze "A stupid hidden lever, I hate this bastard I can never find it!" She ran her nails across the wall "It likes to hide itself in the wall. I had a problem with this fucker last time around it's a crafty bastard and it hates me." Sophitia calmly put her hand on Taki's arm she ran her fingers down the muscles "What makes you say that?"

Taki shrugged her shoulders slightly "All my brothers and sisters found it straight away, I couldn't find it. It took me twenty minutes to find it last time around." She sneered then put a hand on her face groaning, "It hates me period." Sophitia gently kissed the side of the ninja's face "I'm sure it doesn't." Taki turned slightly she felt Sophitia's hand as it ran through her pony tail "Then why can't I find it?" The younger woman put her hand on the wall "Perhaps you're looking too hard. I was always told it's far harder to find things when you're looking for them." Taki smiled taking a step forward "Really funny you should say that since it wasn't hard to find you."

Sophitia felt her hands get pulled up against the wall, she found herself breathing in deeply as the ninja's face came up close to hers. Taki's lips met her own for a second, the ninja pulled back grinned widely "I wasn't looking hard at the time." She was about to say more when a creaking sound hit her ears. Sophitia's eyes widened she turned sharply just in time to move to one side avoiding the large black lever which came free from the wall narrowly missing her shoulder. She stared at it for a moment then turned hearing Taki laugh slightly.

Taki leaned forward grabbing the lever "Oh yes you found it!" She turned seeing Sophitia's confused expression. She put her other hand up putting it under Sophitia's chin "You must have leaned against the trigger which frees the lever out of the wall." She smiled running her hand through the soft blonde hair "By the Japanese gods do I love you!"

Sophitia eased herself out from under the lever she smiled at her girlfriend "I rest my case, because here's the proof that when you're not looking for something you find it." Her words got cut off as Taki kissed her again. The ninja pulled away smiling then grabbed the lever slamming it down full force. Sophitia watched as the stone spilt apart revealing a very large colourful room. It had Japanese banners hanging around it and a large silver harp stood in the centre. There was a small carpet and a sitting stool next to the large silver instrument, which gleamed in the firelight. The room seemed void of anything else and if there was a door she couldn't see it anywhere.

Taki stared in horror she wanted to scream of the bastard rooms why this one? Why couldn't it have been the flaming door room? Or the demons pit even the room of spikes and the gutting weapon room? Anything but this place! Sophitia turned slightly noticing the horrified expression on her girlfriends face. Taki's face had gone slightly white and her dark brown eyes were wide in shock. Sophitia turned fully until she was standing directly in front of the slightly taller woman. She slowly put her hand on Taki's squeezing slightly "Is something wrong?"

Taki shuddered slightly she swallowed then slowly looked down, her eyes met Sophitia's worried gaze. She looked up again sharply trying not to show her fear "I'm…not very good here…this room nearly killed me last time around." Sophitia slowly put her hand on the side of the ninja's face stroking lightly "It nearly killed you." She calmly wrapped her arm around Taki's waist " I though nothing could kill you." Taki snarled aloud "I assume Seung Mina was the one who told you that." Sophitia pulled back slightly "No she didn't I mean you're an amazing warrior who kill's demons and you never get a scratch. I just didn't think anything out there could come close to killing you."

Taki groaned aloud "Yeah well then you'd be wrong." She pulled up her hand pointing it at the room "This bastard room nearly killed me! Because of this place I had to limp out of the exit passage." Sophitia pulled back slightly hearing the slight fear in her girlfriend's voice. She calmly put her other arm around Taki's waist "It doesn't look that frightening." Taki turned her head sharply until she was level with Sophitia's "You say that now wait till all the daggers coming flying out of the wall at you. Plus the flames and the poisoned arrows that shoot out of the wall. There's also the issue of the floor being able to fall back under your feet!"

Sophitia calmly ran both hands up Taki's back she could hear the ninja woman's breathing, which had become faster. She placed her head against Taki's chest hearing a slightly rapid heart beat "Easy now, what is it we have to do to get out of the room?" Taki looked up slowly "The harp plays two tunes the idea is you have to play the tunes it's play back perfectly." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "That doesn't sound hard." Taki turned sharply meeting Sophitia's surprised gaze head on "I can't play the harp! I have no musical talent period, my job is killing demons!" She put a hand on her face groaning aloud.

Sophitia eased up Taki's hand kissing it "I can play the harp." She watched Taki's head turn sharply the ninja stared at her for a moment "You can play?" Sophitia turned to look at the harp "I had a few lessons from my trainer Argus." Taki face was one of confusion "I thought he trained you in weapons. How is it he taught you how to play the harp?"

Sophitia calmly pulled away from her girlfriend she slowly walked over to the harp putting her hand on the instruments solid rim "After weapons training I was normally really tired and frustrated. Argus said that to cam myself I should learn to play some kind of instrument, which was soft and gentle so he showed me how to play the harp. She gently ran her hand down across the instruments strings letting the soft sound flow through the air. She calmly leaned against the large silver sides "I found it very relaxing, it also calmed my thoughts and kept me focused until I was a good enough warrior that I didn't need calming anymore."

Taki shook her head then slowly stepped forward putting a hand on her girlfriends shoulder "You can play this is wonderful." She leaned over gently kissing the younger woman "I would have never guessed that you could play." She pulled up a hand running it through Sophitia's long blonde hair. Sophitia calmly sat herself down on the stool next to the instrument, "So how do you start it playing the tunes?"

Taki breathed in deeply then put her hand on the instrument "Like this." Sophitia watched as the part of the instrument's top that looked like a cloud pattern was pushed forward. She cocked her head to one side as it made a clicking sound as it was repositioned. Taki sighed aloud then calmly turned to her girlfriend "Just be ready for this it plays fast." She brushed her fridge out of her eyes with her free hand "Very fast."

Sophitia looked down sharply as the strings of the instrument began to glow bright white and sparkle. She watched as the strings began to move by themselves the cords plucking a beautiful serine tune. It wasn't a long tune but a very high pitched one, which kept on playing for a few minutes. She closed her eyes listening to its sound trying to absorb every inch of the fascinating tune.

She opened her eyes watching the strings come to a stop their colour changing slowly to red. She turned seeing that Taki was kneeled next to her the ninja had a slightly nervous look on her face. Taki slowly pulled up her hand putting it on her girlfriend's knee "Did you get it, I mean it makes sense to right? To the point you can mimic it?" Sophitia smiled pulling up her hands putting them on ether side of the harp, she twitched her fingers slightly "I think I've got it." Taki moved her head slightly "I have faith in you just please don't get this wrong." Sophitia brought her hand up fully to start playing but stopped short she turned to meet Taki's worried gaze "Can any of the ninja's in your clan play instruments?"

Taki pulled up her hand running her finger lightly down Sophitia's stomach "Yes we can just not this one. My younger sister Rei can play the shakuhachi flute, she's really good at it." She put a hand through her black hair "I love listening to her play, I just wish I could play like she does." She put both arms on Sophitia's knee resting her head on them while looking in to the younger woman's light green gaze. "I just never had the time to sit and learn. There was always something I had to do or kill. Or some annoying place which needed to be cleansed of demons." She shook her head slightly "I just never got a break."

Sophitia gently moved her hand through Taki's long black hair, she eased up the ponytail letting the hair run through her fingers "You spent so long saving the world you just never had the time. Trust me I know how that feels." She lowered her head slightly "I hated all those lonely nights which I spent on my own sleeping in the dark. I was always so afraid that I never wanted to do anything else."

"I just used to lie under my blanket trying to keep warm while trying to ignore my armours weight and how uncomfortable it was." She paused "I used to hold my sword all the time because I was scared of the noises around me. Didn't want to sleep ether because I feared the bandits." Taki grinned widely "Bandit's, the only good bandit is a dead bandit. The bastards used to attack my camp a lot. They seemed to think that just because a ninja's asleep it means they'll be of guard." A sneer formed on her face "As if I'm some warrior who actually sleeps fully, I've been trained to sleep in such way I can still hear what's going on around me."

She breathed in deeply then ran her hand up Sophitia's leg "So bandit's are the reason you sleep with your sword in your hand?" Sophitia raised an eyebrow "They were originally it's just I got used to having the sword in my hand and it turned in to a habit. Plus I don't feel safe with out a weapon by my side anymore." Taki grinned widely "Your safe with me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Sophitia laughed slightly then turned to her girlfriend a wide smile crossing her lips "I know you wouldn't. I feel very safe when I'm around you it makes this horrible place seem far less frightening."

Taki smiled then gently pulled Sophitia's hand up so her fingers where close to the strings " I'm glad I make you feel that way." She cocked her head to one side grinning widely "Are you ready to play?" Sophitia shrugged her shoulders slightly "As ready as I'm ever going to be." She closed her eyes for a moment breathing in deeply she hoped she could do this. It had been so long since she'd played, deep down she knew she had forgotten some things. She opened her eyes then turned slowly looking in to Taki's anxious face. She had to pull this off! For her girlfriend's sake she couldn't afford to mess this up.

She slowly turned to the instrument her fingers rising up slowly she gently began to pluck the strings playing what she'd heard back. She watched as each string fired up blazing orange every time she plucked it. Sometimes the strings went yellow she twitched nervously as the final beautiful note was played. She pulled back slightly waiting in silence. Taki looked sharply around her nothing was happening she hit the floor with her fist. Nothing happened she turned sharply checking that none of the wall around them had openings appearing in them, every thing seemed stable. She turned sharply watching the harps strings glow bright white, they slowly changed to blue again then began to play another serene tune.

She turned gazing at Sophitia her girlfriend had her eyes closed she was listening intensely to the tune, not a single muscle was moving on her body. Taki slowly propped her head on Sophitia knee. She only hoped her girlfriend had taken the tune in fully she kicked herself mentally. What was she saying? Of course Sophitia had taken the tune in! She had pulled off the first tune fine she'd have no problem with this one!

She watched the strings come to a stop then turn back in a flaming red colour. She looked up as Sophitia opened her eyes the younger woman slowly eased her hands up her fingers sweeping across the strings. Taki's found herself sighing happily it was so beautiful to watch Sophitia was so relaxed and focused. She played with such grace almost ease with no sighs of nervousness. Taki narrowed her eyes she couldn't wait to get out of this room it was making her nervous. She rolled her eyes so much for her being a big hard ninja, she was afraid of a little room. She had always been taught to hide her fear by the clan but this room had felt an imprint in her mind. The agony of being hit in the leg and shoulder with daggers, which had razor edges, didn't get to her.

It was the terror of having to limp away as the floorboards pulled back and the horror of trying to get away with so little time while arrows showered down on her from all sides. All had been tipped with poison and she had barely gotten away. Now she was afraid of this room and it showed, saying this everyone is afraid of something, the only other thing that had scared her was the Soul Edge swords. Both were powerful and evil vessels that had no understanding of mercy. Draining souls for pleasure and taking control of any man who wielded them. Cervantes had not been in control it was those swords that had controlled him turning his ruthless soul in to a vessel of pure evil and hate. She had seen his flying battle ship tear through the harbour that horrible day.

It had swung in to the docks blowing already docked ships up as it had came to land and she had watched the fire and heard the screams from her view point above the Spanish town. Then she'd made her way down at a very fast pace trying to catch up with the demon pirate. Only to meet him while he was half way through a fight with Sophitia…she had been so young she wasn't even in her twenties. She had broken his sword something, which had caused her to stare in shock and silence. The agony of the sword's splitters raining down on her had turned the battle the other way to the point of her being seriously wounded by Cervantes.

Sophitia had been in so much pain and there had been pools of her blood dripping on to the floor. She had been in bad shape before she'd broken the sword and had come off even worse when the demon pirate had lost it and started to beat her in his battle rage. Taki closed her eyes shaking that memory away. The truth was Sophitia was just as afraid of those swords as she was. She shrugged her shoulder at least know they had both been destroyed. Knowing this helped her sleep at night.

She looked up watching Sophitia pluck the last note of the strings, which lit up once again bright white then they slowly went still their light fading. Taki slowly put a hand on Sophitia's "You did it." Sophitia's eyes darted for a moment "I did? Oh yeah, guess I did." Taki slowly stood up taking Sophitia's hand bringing the younger woman up with her. She put her hand on the side of Sophitia's face gently stroking her cheek "You did it we are going to get out of this hell hole of a room."

Sophitia turned sharply hearing the grinding of stone as the wall on the opposite side opened revelling a long corridor. Her smile widened "You know I was actually worried there for a moment." She slowly took a step forward then stopped turning to meet Taki's dark brown gaze "Are you sure there are no other traps here?" Taki pulled up her hand putting it on Sophitia's shoulder she squeezed gently "Not that I know off so how's about we get out of this room?" Sophitia's eyes darted for a second "Are you positive?" Taki turned to meet her girlfriends worried gaze "Sophitia please, everything fine. You played the tune perfectly. None of the traps have activated and the hidden corridors opened where both safe."

She took a step forward grinning then hit the floor with her boot "See everything's ok." She pulled out her hand taking Sophitia's "Now please just come with me." She watched Sophitia turn nervously then follow her. They slowly made their way towards the door. The room had gone quite almost to quite in Sophitia's opinion. Taki took a step forward then stopped sharply as the sound of one the harps string being hit caused her entire body to stop still on the spot. She turned to Sophitia who had a shocked expression on her face. Taki slowly put her hand up "What the hell? Was that you?"

Sophitia swung her head around they were half way to the door "No it wasn't me! It did it on its own." Her voice faltered as the room made a horrible grinding sound the walls and ceiling began change as hundreds of holes appeared, knifes and arrow points came through the slots getting ready to fire. Taki didn't get chance to think as the floorboards began to fall away behind them. Sophitia found herself bolting in to a run she pulled the shield from around her shoulder. Pulling it up getting ready to protect her self. Taki was in front of her trying to get away. They both carried on running ignoring the sounds of the boards falling. Taki cringed as flames blasted from two holes behind her narrowly missing her.

She found her breath getting ragged she turned seeing Sophitia jump up the younger woman barrel rolled through the opening. Taki swallowed then flipped over her girlfriend landing behind the shield. She was about to stand when Sophitia shoved her back down, Sophitia was on her knees her shield was being used to block the passage out. Taki swung her head around only to hear the whistling of arrows and knifes. Sophitia gowned her teeth together feeling the agony as her shield was hit. Each blow was agonizingly painful she looked up watching as a number of arrows shot over her head narrowly missing Taki who ducked sharply avoiding them. She stained feeling the force against her shield she felt Taki put a hand on her shield arm trying to ease the agony she was going through.

It seemed like forever before the pounding stopped she slowly lowered her shield. The long weapon was covered with arrows at least four daggers where sticking out of it. She looked at it for a moment then dropped it she put her other hand on her aching arm. She felt Taki hand slowly wrap its self around her arm the ninja gently pulled her arm out and began to run her fingers down it gently massaging her aching muscles. She leaned over meeting Sophitia's light green gaze "That shield of yours is really useful." Sophitia winced slightly as Taki pushed her thumps into her wrist "It's ok it does it's job but its not the Elf shield." She winced again feeling Taki run her hand down her arm "That shield's far better at blocking arrows."

Taki smiled easing her hand up she kissed it gently "That one has godly power which wraps around the shield right?" Sophitia picked up the other shield she sneered at it "That and the fact it doesn't break like this thing." Taki looked over slightly the shield had a crack, which had appeared up its front it wasn't deep but it wasn't good ether. She shook her head "I'll find you a better shield. So much for the Jin Uni Ki repairing it."

Sophitia shook her head "Its not there fault that things not built to take knifes its meant for stopping arrows." Taki sighed she pulled up the shield shaking it she watched the knife's fall free. There where still about twelve arrows lodged in the front. She shook her head turning back to Sophitia "I still think it's pathetic. When all this is over I'll build you another special shield which will be ten times better than this piece of crap."

"I'll call it the fire shield and it'll come complete with a fire sword. It will be a representation of your beautiful fire some soul." She grinned widely leaning over until she was within inches of Sophitia's face "It wont break ether when knifes hit it." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "I'm sure I'll love it." Taki leaned even closer "You'll love it like you love me." Sophitia didn't bother to reply she came forward sharply kissing the ninja woman on the lips. She felt Taki jerk slightly but then settle down. Taki kissed deeper she felt Sophitia release her from the kiss. She smiled at her then pulled up her hand running it through the long blonde hair.

8

Aeon felt his breath quicken he looked in to the darkness he had been walking for some time and it felt more like he was going around in circles. He could make out the long tunnels in front of him despite them being unlit. He breathed in heavily how was he going to find his way out know? He'd lost both the map and Mina and Kilik's scent, he pulled up his clawed hand looking at it there where still slight stains of orange blood on the tips. His armour also had these bloodstains which where stained across the black armours front. He pulled up his shield looking at for a moment. He swung his tail slightly then turned snarling at the tunnel behind him.

He'd happily kill every demon in this maze any who dared attack him would end up as another stain on his armoured front. He slammed his clawed foot on the slightly wet ground scarping his claws across the stone. His gaze turned back to the tunnel ahead he could see something glowing, he narrowed his eyes perhaps it was the way out of the pitch-black tunnel. Why was it this corridor didn't have any light or even torches? All the other corridors had at least fire burning why not this one? He'd gone up this tunnel from with the notion that it would be light. He smelt the air flicking his tongue out slightly "The tunnel smelt odd, it smelt like some furry animal had been walking through it."

He shook his head maybe some animal had strolled down here once, still how could an animal get this far? There were far too many demons down here and the image of some Ox walking through the labyrinth somehow didn't fit. He shook his head then pulled up a clawed hand running it down his snout. Maybe it was those strange demon he'd seen earlier the white one. He'd been human so he had idea how it smelt perhaps it was that. He calmly carried on walking. If he could get closer to whatever it was that was glowing thing might start looking up. He shook his head who was he kidding? Nothing ever went right for him! If it wasn't demons biting him then it was the fact that everyone hated him. No one can see past the form Sophitia was the just an exception.

Even if he did succeed on this mission his fate was probably sealed anyway. The Ming Emperor would want his head on a platter it wasn't as if Xianghua would stop it ether. Kilik might love Mina but the truth was they'd both just sell him over in the end. Not that he blamed them he had marched his army through both their countries torching helpless villages in what felt like another life time ago. His fate would be death ether down in labyrinth or under the Ming Empires royal executioner. Deep down time was running out his success would just end up being his failure. He slammed his sword in to the wall what good was his life anyway? He was stuck in the body of a man made demon and hardly anyone cared about him! His wife had walked away with his children the one Japanese woman he'd come to love he couldn't have! What was his life worth anyway?

Fuck all! At least that's what everyone had liked to tell him everyday since he'd been in Greece. Sophitia had stuck for him and told those people to leave him alone. He sighed aloud she'd been risking both her reputation and her families name just to protect him. She was willing to lay everything on the line despite everyone cruelly poking accusations at her. How dare they call her corrupted! She was the most righteous and noble thing in the Ottoman Empire. Argus had put his heart and soul into training her in such a way that she was still true to her heart. Aeon snarled aloud he was the corrupt one the angry one the one who Argus had trained a few years after the Civil war. He had been trained to be mean and to fight dirty because at the time it was all Argus knew.

He pulled up a clawed hand twitching his fingers slightly Argus was not to blame for his training. He had just been a man who had come out of a fresh war and had been full of hate, which had passed on in the training. Aeon looked at his shining scales still he was the one who had picked up on these vibes which was why he had failed where Sophitia had succeeded. The darkness of war and hate had seduced him he had fought with honour but still had blood lust. He liked to fight he liked to win he'd been trained and taught that losing was not an option. Fight to live or don't fight at all that had been burnt in to his head from day one in the training Argus's training household. He shook his head he hadn't had the nerve to go and speak with Argus again he had betrayed the poor man so badly.

Sophitia had tried to make him come and speak with him but Aeon had gently pushed her away. Argus wouldn't want to see him anyway as for Sophitia she still took the time to see him. She liked to sit with him and play chess or so she told him. Aeon had also heard rumours that Argus had a new trainee although this was all rumour and no had any proof. He growled aloud if he ever did return home no doubt he'd find that bastard Adrian would be sniffing around Argus trying to get who ever the poor trainee was to be his body guard. His clawed hand formed a fist no one should ever make that mistake he had once been Adrian's right hand bodyguard. A mistake he regretted Adrian was as corrupt as they'd come.

No man deserves to spend his every waking day worrying about his family like he had. Only when the gods had spoken to him had he been able to leave that evil bastards side. Something he was very happy about sadly he had only been Adrian's bodyguard due to the fact that the two ach rivals were trying to make peace. Fat lot of good that did the evil bastard that Adrian was he'd just seen this as a way to walk all over Argus.

Aeon slammed his shield in the wall he listened to the echo as it hammered through the labyrinth. He would not make any off those mistakes again if he lived past this mission! If he was given life over death he would make it his life's work to stand by Sophitia and Argus and fight for both of there names! He would not allow Adrian the pleasure of making ether of them suffer!

8

Akuma looked up slowly he watched as the dark haired man was thumped again in stomach by his associate's sword hilt. He smiled folding his arm "Suzuka will be most pleased." He turned slightly eyeing the guard on his right side "Where Akira?" The guard gave him a look "The bastard has been missing ever since Suzuka shouted at him. He paused then grinned "Would you like me to kill him for you Akuma?"

Akuma pulled up a hand "Now why would I want you do that for me?" The guard sniggered "Oh I don't know I just felt that he'd become a burden. I mean he's willing to take in what the ninja's say. I'd say that's enough to make him a liability plus Suzuka wouldn't' miss him." Akuma swung his sword slightly "You do know he has a brother don't you?" The guard pulled up slightly then kicked the brown haired girl in the leg causing her to cry out in agony "Yeah so, who gives a dame about some filthy little brother. The guy's a stupid bastard period. Killing him will get rid of a great burden which is on this assassin groups shoulders." Akuma folded his arms "Oh really?" The guard turned putting his hand on his chest "Yes really I say kill him then go kill his brother for sport."

Akuma pulled up to his full height "So do you have any idea who his brother is?" He paused for a moment "Oh and by the why what's your name?" The guard pulled up smiling smugly "It's Fujio and who gives a dame who his brother is? He's probably some poor farm boy who can only make a living by being a poor fifthly farmer." Akuma laughed slightly "Your very amusing Fujio tell me how is you haven't died yet?" Fujio raised an eyebrow "What do mean by that?" Akuma snarled aloud he swung his sword then with out warning slammed it around. Fujio found himself crying out in agony as Akuma's sword slammed in to his shoulder. He watched as the blood began to run of the curved blade.

Akuma kicked out hard bringing the younger man to his knees he slammed his free hand out grabbing his throat. He pushed the sword in deeper ignoring the man's cries of pain and the shocked expression from the other guards "Akira is my brother! You filthy bastard, I will kill you first before I let any ill fate come of my brother!" He kicked out hitting him in the leg "Suzuka would also miss him since both me and my brother have been by her side ever since we took the time to carry on healing her wounds after the ninja's in this disgusting clan threw her out to die! Suzuka has given as everything we ever wanted and in return we have painted a path in blood which she truly desirers."

He slammed the sword down further he watched the blade come through the man's shoulder. He grinned widely listening to his cry of agony "Trust me if it had been you asking the question to Suzuka which Akira asked you'd be dead! Suzuka would kill you with out a second thought she's like that!"

"Akuma!"

Akuma turned slowly Suzuka was standing behind him. He grunted pulling his weapon free of Fujio's shoulder he ignored the mans agonizing scream then slowly turned to Suzuka "My apologizes this fool was speaking ill of you and Akira." He watched Suzuka's good turquoise eye narrow "I see does this moronic fool know the penalty for this?" Akuma stood up straight "He does know I was just carrying out a punishment that felt fitting Suzuka." He bowed his head slightly "No one should speak ill of you or of anything you've given as. I apologise for my brothers out of tongue tone earlier he just gets nervous at times."

Suzuka smiled evilly "It doesn't matter Akuma your brother had his punishment." Akuma pulled up his sword "I thank you for letting him off." Suzuka grinned widely she pulled out Mekki-Maru then took a step forward eyeing the still bleeding assassin guard "Do you know what I do to people who speak ill of me?" Fujio eyed the hideous weapon in her hand he swallowed trying not to show his fear as it turned to look at him "I…I…apologise…Please forgive me." Suzuka smiled seemed to widen "Foolish bastard." She came forward with out warning grabbing him by the throat. She hauled him up until his feet weren't even touching the floor. She watched with pleasure as the panic began to show in his face.

She eased up the weapon running down the side of his face with her free hand "Those who speak ill of me normally get there insides cut out with a sword while their still breathing." She spun the weapon slightly "There have been other guards like you who spoke ill of me. There not here to tell you about it sadly, you see I gave them painful and horrible deaths." She smiled running the weapon up the side of his face again "You'll have a very special death if you cross me, Mekki-Maru will have the pleasure of feeding off your soul. You see it's very similar to the soul edge swords, which once terrified people like you. It's just as hungry and likes to take souls to torture them." She watched the eye of the sword move making contact with his "You wouldn't want that know would you?"

Fujio felt the air start to leave his throat as Suzuka's hand tightened he pulled back his head while desperately trying move his feet "I understand!" Suzuka narrowed her white sightless eye "Good, now make yourself useful somewhere else! Preferably not any where in my sight!" Fujio didn't get a chance to reply he was thrown with tremendous force. He hit the floor barrel rolling before screeching to a painfully halt. He got up quickly as possible noticing how close to edge he was. He looked down sharply hearing the roar of the horrible demon below.

He turned quickly bolting in to a run as fast as he could he tried to keep his gaze away from the horrible eye which seemed to follow his every move. He ran across the bridge and thrust his way through the double doors. He quickly turned finding his way along the large corridor, which were the place of the ninja's living quarters. He shot in side one of them as fast as he could sliding the light pain with the white dragon on it across.

He breathed heavily pulling himself up against the wall. Suzuka was crazy! This was purposed to be a job not a matter of life and death! He narrowed his gaze as soon as this job was over he'd quit. He slowly pulled up his arm ripping a bandage free off it. He painfully wrapped his bleeding shoulder up with it. He looked at the floor his dripping blood had slightly stained it, he looked up sharply whose room was he in anyway?

Who ever owned the room he was in where messy and didn't get the concept of cleaning. He grunted they're where clothes all over the floor the bed was still a mess and a number of weapon lay in places. Old scrolls and wooden staff where lying around messing it up even more. He picked up one of the body suits up looking at it. It belong to a woman he threw it to one side this woman was living like some low life samurai. The room hadn't been cleaned in months by the look of things. He sneered it probably belonged to the drunken bitch who had gotten Akira in to trouble. He stopped short looking at one of the scrolls on the bedside table. He scrolls was dusty no one had lived this messy excuse for a room in a long time he pulled the parchment up brushing the dust off. It was what looked like an old diary one, which was badly, written he slowly began read it.

_I have no choice my father has truly gone insane. I'm finding it hard to even write this, I know he will be coming soon. I guess it had to come to this Toki has truly lost his mind Mekki-Maru has whispered to him so much that know he wants me dead._

_I can only cry for he is my father the only person I looked up to and know he wants to kill me. I love him I don't want to hurt him he brought me up from a sick orphan and gave me a home a family and loved me yet, know well I don't know any more._

_I guess I brought this on myself I shouldn't have come home I should have stayed away my brothers and my sisters are know in trouble and I'm to blame. I've always been told to keep my thoughts private but I feel know it's too hard._

_I'm tried of being Taki the warrior who can't feel but I know before this day is done I'll feel nothing but my empty heart beating in to the blackness of the lonely night which I'll have to walk through on my own._

_I don't know if I'll ever return I don't know if I'll survive to day perhaps I will perhaps I wont. I hope the Japanese gods show me mercy and keep Mekki-Maru from Toki's insane hands. If it comes to killing him I will do what needs to be done. _

_I guess this could be my first and last entry I make. Ironic ha? Not that anyone cares for what ninja's have to say and its highly unlikely this piece of writing will ever be found still if I die I can say fuck you to the world because I had a good run._

_I got drunk I had a few laughs hell slept with plenty of good-looking women. Actually that's total bull I slept with a bunch of Japanese women who were probably bored stiff of there status and saw me as a fascinating way to probe in to things they'd never tried. Hell none of them loved me!_

_Hell because no one cares for a ninja where all just there to kill demons and sleep with pretty girls and boys who don't care for as and just want to boast about sleeping with as. Yeah well if I live past tonight I swear to hell that I'll get something better. I don't want crappy one-night stands I want someone who loves me! For me!_

_So hey guess this sums up my wonderful messed up excuse for life. Hope you enjoyed the read._

_Taki _

Fujio sneered throwing the paper to one side this miserable excuse for living quarters belonged to Taki. How could anyone name her after a waterfall? She was the most ignorant self-absorbed excuse for a ninja in Japan. Emotionless bitchy and unrestrained or so he'd heard from people who'd managed to run in to her. She was also well known for breaking the arms of men and women warriors who tried to chat her up. No wonder she was so screwed up Toki had gone mad. He laughed slightly then pulled up the scroll looking at it, suddenly the ice bitch Taki didn't seem so big and hard this scroll was proof of it. He rolled it up slightly perhaps if he gave it Suzuka he could win back her favour.

She could use this scroll to black mail Toki, he grinned widely. Perhaps it was also his ticket to getting higher up the ladder and killing that bastard Akuma. If he could gain Suzuka's favour then kill both brothers. They were both fools and he'd be far better at leading. Suzuka liked blood that what he'd heard maybe it was about time he spilt some for her. Hell he could give her his bloody sword and she could lick it off she was a women after all and women like to get what they want. Hell if he was good enough he could get to sleep with her, she needed some sexual satiation after all. He had to treat her like a goddess and she was sure to fall for his seduction.

8

Suzuka turned to Akuma "Did you beat up our guests?" She watched him nod "Yes they are both bleeding which is what you asked off as." Suzuka put a hand on her chin "That is true, did they both pass out?" Akuma smiled widely "See for yourself." Suzuka turned seeing both the guards behind her bring forward two limp figures dropping them at her feet. The young girl wasn't awake and nether was the young man. Suzuka pulled up a hand "Did they give you any trouble?" Akuma shook his head "The girl was being difficult and took a long beating as for the boy he was just an asshole." He pulled his sword hand "But then I expect that from the friends of ninja scum!" Suzuka slowly turned to Akuma "Very good as always you've followed my orders well you will get at least one thing you desirer." Akuma lowered his head "My thanks."

Suzuka's smile widened "Now take them to the room were the ninja's are being held." Akuma smiled "As you wish." Suzuka narrowed her good eye "This is going to be most interesting." She swung around following her guards as they carried the limp trespassers to the locked room which the ninja's where being held in.

8

Toki calmly folded his arms turning to Ryoko "Have you hared any thing more?" Ryoko pulled her cup looking at it "As far as Suzuka goes no, these guard refuse to speak period unlike our other friends." Toki breathed in "I fear something very bad has happened and we are going to be part off it." Nagmo slowly ran his finger down the glowing mirror he watched the image of Sophitia and Taki for a moment "Father are you sure your not feeling guilty because if Taki lives you'll have to face her and tell her your sorry?" Toki looked up sharply staring at his son "Be quite!"

Nagmo sighed aloud "Oh come on father face facts Taki my get out alive with the blonde girl and you'll have to talk to her and try and make up for the fact you sent as on some crazy hunt to kill her." Rei slammed her cup down hard on the table "It's Sophitia! Not blonde girl!" Nagmo pulled up a hand "Who cares what her name is she's a blonde girl who Greek and who could cost Taki her life." Rei sat up sharply "You really piss me off you know that? Weren't you watching she just saved Taki's life! If her shield hadn't blocked the door Taki might have died!" Nagmo shrugged slightly "Taki is out of her mind period I guess when she was chased to her death by as it knocked something out of place in her brain!"

Toki slowly rose to his feet "Be quite now!" Nagmo sneered "Or you'll what?" Toki pulled back slightly he raised an eyebrow "Tell me Nagmo I know you're my most fowl tempered son but ask yourself are you normally this bad?" Nagmo put a hand up "No I not, but hey perhaps I am to day because being here is pissing me off!" Toki put both hands together slowly "Have you felt odd lately like not yourself?" Nagmo pulled back in surprise "I feel angry!"

Toki looked up slowly "Is it the same anger you felt that day when Mekki-Maru's powers took hold over me?" Nagmo slowly lowered his hand trying to calm himself "Yes it's the same. I feel kinda wrong inside like everything's going wrong around me." Nagmo slowly sat himself down "Geez…I'm being touched by that blade power again aren't I?" Toki took a step forward then calmly put his hand on his sons shoulder "Maybe I can't tell but I fear you might. You have to control your anger and hurt this blade is like the Soul Edge swords it plays tricks and harms those who are angry and violent."

He lowered himself slightly "A group of monks in a temple in China were driven mad like that and everyone died in the temple the same day. The day that the darkness swept over the sky." He shook his head "You have to control yourself Nagmo, please for all of as. I don't want what happened to you to happen to me." He turned slightly looking at his other children "That applies to all off you! Keep your anger in check I've noticed some off you who are normal calm have started to show sighs of violent anger. Do not let that weapon gain any control over you. I will not let you walk the path that I did."

He rose to his feet breathing in deeply "Do not become Suzuka! Your all far better than that you're my children I will not allow you to walk the same path as she did or that I did for that matter." Rei looked her cup "I hope Taki makes it I want to see her again." Toki turned slightly gazing at his youngest child. He slowly made his way over to then sat himself down by her side "Taki will make it, I know she will she's never let me down before." He sighed aloud then turned to look at the mirror his eyes followed his daughter for a moment "I let her down I forced her away."

He put a hand on his head "I want to see her again as much as you." He sighed aloud then put a hand on Rei's "She'll be here soon mark my words. Taki wont go down without a fight." Rei shook her head "I just want this to be over!" Toki lifted her hand lightly stroking her fingers "Its will be soon enough Rei, as Ryoko has said Suzuka will slip up it's just a matter of time." He smiled half-heartedly then ran his hand through Rei's short black hair "Don't fret Rei."

Rei turned sharply hearing footsteps echoes down the corridor "She's coming." Toki stood up slowly he watched as the door where kicked open violently. He turned himself fully meeting Suzuka's ice-cold eye, which narrowed slightly. He grunted feeling his hand make a fist "Well it seems you've finally showed your face about time to. Taki and Sophitia are still alive it would appear."

Suzuka folded her arms slowly eyeing the ninja master "They'll be dead soon enough old man! Just like you will if you don't keep quite." Toki breathed in deeply "As if I'd ever listen to you. Your so full of threats you never have any thing solid which you use to hurt my pride." Suzuka sneered she felt her eyebrow twitch "Mekki-Maru makes you weak, and know its living element has been released its even more potent." She slowly pulled up the weapon swinging it slightly. She watched the ninja's master hardened expression change to nervousness mixed with fear as the eye of the weapon opened to look at him.

Suzuka pulled up the weapon stroking the hilt "As you can see it looks some what ugly know but it's far more powerful." Toki looked down sharply feeling Rei grab his arm, the young girl hid behind him. Her turned seeing all the other ninja's back away slightly. He turned slightly a wide smile appearing on his face "Well, well know you have shown as all how power crazy you really are." He pulled up his hand ignoring the whispers, which came through the air rapidly hitting his ears. He snarled aloud taking a step back "What makes you thing you can control that monster you've made? What makes you think it won't control you like its counterparts?"

Suzuka looked at the weapon she put a hand on it "It's no monster it's a sword among sword a child of Soul Edge which has none of its controlling element." She smiled gazing at the hilt "It's a weapon which can make you a god among warriors!" Toki pulled up his fist "Your are so wrong it's a controlling, cruel, violent demon trapped in a sword. Or at least a piece of it, which is still just as controlling as the sword it came from. You are foolish to think you can will that thing now you've set free it's living element!"

Suzuka pulled up the blade looking at it "You know you talk to much old man." She pulled up the blade an evil smile spreading across her lips "Be quite!" Toki didn't get a chance to move a bolt of lightening shot from the blade hitting him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards he hit the floor painfully on his back. He groaned painfully pulling himself up on to his knees ignoring the pain in his shoulders "No good will ever come of using that sword Suzuka! Taki could control it because she had so much will power something you don't possess!"

He watched as Rei ran up to him putting a hand on his back, he looked up slowly his eyes narrowing "You don't possess the skill ether, when Taki gets out I can assure you there will a battle and you will lose! Taki will not allow you to possess her weapon!" Suzuka rolled her eyes "Always Taki, Taki, Taki! When are you going to get it through your skull that your daughter is a pathetic ninja who likes to drool over dumb blondes? Geez its not like she cares about you anyway you were the one who sent a mop of angry ninja's to kill her."

She clicked her finger "Isn't that right old man?" She watched Toki's eyes narrow "I mean truth is she probably hates you and she'll never forgive you. You ruined your relationship with her years ago. That is the truth isn't it?" Toki pulled up a hand "I don't care what you say! I will make amends with her I will show her I care I will give her my every affection and I'll make up for my past wrongs." Suzuka raised an eyebrow "You should listen to yourself because you sound pathetic."

Toki sneered, "Not nearly as pathetic as you sound every time I listen to you open your mouth!" Suzuka put a hand on her chest "Ouch that hurt, Oh is the poor old man getting mad because he can't handle the truth, how pitiful." She folded her arms "You are quite entertaining though when you loose it." Toki pulled back slightly "Is that why you're here? To make me loose it?" Suzuka sniggered slightly "Hardly, I wouldn't flatter yourself I might find you entertaining but I wouldn't bother trying to make you loose your temper or your mind."

She pulled up a hand "You can do that perfectly fine on your own you don't need my help. Well maybe you do a little but not enough that I'd care to trouble you to make you loose it." She shrugged her shoulders "No I'm here because your going to do as told." Toki grunted aloud "What makes you think I'll do what you say?" Suzuka calmly took a step forward "Because you will!" She turned slightly looking at her guards "Bring them!" Toki slowly stood up he shrugged his shoulders ignoring the pain in them.

He watched as two figures were brought forward one was a young Chinese girl with brown hair. The other was a young looking Chinese's man with a jewelled belt around his shoulder. Neither of them was awake and both had bruises and still bleeding scars, they looked a mess over all. He watched in silence as Suzuka's guards threw them both on to the floor in the room. Suzuka slowly pulled out a dagger from her robe she threw in on the floor next to the ninja master "Theses are trespassers, well more to the point there friends of Taki's who came all this way to save both her and her annoying blonde girlfriend." She grinned "Not that they did a very good job as you see my guards have beaten them both up until they passed out."

She shrugged her shoulders "Pitiful really, I personally was expecting something far more interesting not some weak morons who can't use there own weapons." She closed her good eye shaking her head "Still no one will miss them." Toki turned sharply "What are you getting at?" Suzuka smiled evilly meeting his gaze "Well you know the ninja law all trespassers die." She pointed to curved dagger near his feet "Isn't it your duty to kill all those who trespass?"

Her smile widened as she turned seeing Toki's face turn to shock horror. She opened her hand "Well it is your duty isn't it? As a matter of fact I know it is! I've watched you do it, we've all watched you do it!" She took a step forward until she was close to Toki's side "So pick up that dagger now and kill them!" She leaned over until she was close to his ear "I order you as leader of your worthless clan to pick up that dagger and rip out both their insides with it!"

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-09-29

Authors note Part six is finally finished my apologises it took so long this part had to have quite a few new scenes added which weren't originally intended in the storyline. I'm also back at collage which added to the delay, this may mean part 7 might also get delayed if it does I'm sorry again.

While I'm writing this I really want to give my thanks to Ur2 who's reviewed every single chapter of this story ever since it appeared on some months ago I'm very grateful and glad that you've enjoyed this story so far.

Also thanks Regie27 for reviewing my story; also I want to really thank all the new people who've reviewed your comments are most appreciated.


	7. The Will Is Strong But The Heart

_THE WILL IS STRONG BUT THE HEART AND SOUL ARE STRONGER_

Toki stared at Suzuka for what seemed like an endless moment in time. He turned slowly to look at the young man and woman sprawled close by, his gaze narrowed slightly "You've got to be out of your mind!" Suzuka pulled back a sneer forming across her lips "Kill them now! I order you!" Toki eyed her he pulled up a hand slowly "No! I will not carry out your order." Suzuka's hand came out off no where wrapping it's self around his throat. The tall woman leaned forward slowly "You'll do as your told! Because if you don't I'll grab Rei and make you watch while I cut her insides out!" Toki slammed his hand up trying to pry Suzuka's loose "I don't have the authority to kill them!"

Suzuka narrowed her good eye "What the hell are you talking about old man?" Toki ground his teeth together "Don't you ever pay attention to the ninja laws? Or is it your stupidity to always skim read and miss important issues?" Suzuka growled she slowly tightened her grip "What do you mean my stupidity, the law states that all trespassers have to die by your hand!"

She tightened her grip even more "That is the law is it not old man?!" Toki looked at her trying not to show the pain as his windpipe was crushed in further "That is the law…Yes but there's a problems with your so called trespassers." Suzuka white eye moved sharply along with her turquoise one "What would that be old man?" Toki shoved harder trying to pull the taller woman's hand free from his throat "The problem is that they are friends of Taki's that also means they aren't trespassing. On top off that she's the only one who can kill them. The leader of the clan can play no role what so ever in taking the lives of one of his clan member's friends or lovers!"

"Only the member in question is aloud to take their lives away!" He choked painfully "So you see I can't touch them and nether can you." He paused trying to shake his head "Do your self a favour Suzuka and try to take the time to read the laws of this clan! I mean could you make yourself look any more foolish?" Suzuka pulled up sharply she stared at the ninja master for a spilt second then turned to look at the Chinese girl and boy a wide smile crossed her lips "Your very clever old man I mean that's a good one you just pulled." She grinned widely " I mean for a minute there you really had me going!"

Toki snarled aloud "I wasn't pulling anything! That is the ninja law you touch them your life will becomes worthless!" He groaned feeling the woman's fingers tighten even more "Your life already is worthless so to you that wont make much difference but the price will be your leadership rank. Which if you take their lives I can take back from you the moment you spill their blood!" Suzuka's good eye darted for a second she turned eyeing Rei "Tell me Rei is your father speaking the truth?" She paused squeezing the ninja masters throat the pleasing sound of his choking started to hit her ears " I mean it would just be so…easy to break his neck. I mean its just a little more pressure then it'll break and you'll loose your daddy."

She sneered eyeing the young woman "So be honest is he fucking with me? Is that law for real or is it all just precious lies to save these miserable morons lives?" She squeezed tighter "Do be quick with your answer little Rei, because you never know my hand might just squeeze too hard." Rei's eyes darted she pulled her hand slowly "He's telling the truth! Leave him alone…please you can check the scrolls for yourself I'll get them for you!" She shivered slightly as Suzuka leaned forward eyeing her "I don't care for those stupid scrolls you annoying little bitch I want you to plead for his life. I just like the look on your face when you beg."

She pulled up Toki until his feet were off the floor "I want to watch you beg for his life!" Rei slowly took another step forward "It's the truth! Please let him go!" She paused for a second staring at Suzuka her eyes slowly narrowed "You can't kill him! The law says you can't touch as until Taki dies! So let him go… please!" Suzuka pulled up slightly eyeing Rei she turned glaring at Toki she grinded her teeth together "Till Taki dies, always have to wait till Taki dies!" She tightened her grip even more "I'm so tried of waiting, you know it really gets to me that I have to wait for this and wait for that! I want so much to watch your blood soak this temples floor old man."

She pulled up her weapon spinning it slightly "Then may be I'll be happy! Then maybe I'll be able to burn this temple to ground along with this clans dead bodies." She grinned widely "Although Taki and her dumb blonde girlfriend will have the best deaths their entrails will be spattered all over the dragons which will have both fallen from their stands in to the dirt by then." She leaned over so she close to Toki's ear "Such a heart warming image isn't it old man? Your temple destroyed your ninja clan a myth and your daughter and her girlfriend's bodies laid out in all their dead glory for everyone to see." She breathed in deeply "Fills me with such happiness doesn't it you?"

She watched Toki squirm desperately trying to breath she watched both his eyes narrow as he turned as best he could to look at her. She sighed aloud "Just have to wait wont I? I can wait, as they say the best things come to those who wait." Rei took a step forward she slowly raised her hand "Please, please let him go!" Suzuka turned slowly eyeing her, she slowly turned eyeing Toki again "Guess I should let you go old man, I mean I can wait a little longer. It won't be much longer I'm sure off it." Suzuka found her self-grinning slightly "What's a little longer anyway."

She let go of Toki's neck sharply, she watched the ninja master bend over painfully as he started to cough and choke as his lungs began to get air again. She turned looking at Rei, the young girl backed away slightly as she stepped forward "Well I guess these foolish friends of Taki will be staying alive a little longer." She shrugged "Not that it matters your all going to die soon enough." She turned kicking the brown haired Chinese girl who was still out cold "They'll just have to be second." She kicked the girl again then turned looking at Rei "And you'll be first Rei, then everyone will follow."

Rei pulled up sharply "Not if you die first Suzuka." She watched Suzuka's good eye narrow "Such spirit, shame it'll all go to waste along with your clan Rei." She turned slowly making her way towards the door she slowly raised her weapon hand pointing the gruesome eyed weapon at Rei "As if anyone can kill me now Rei!" She laughed aloud "Taki doesn't stand a chance anymore and nether do you." Rei watched as Suzuka turned to meet her gaze she narrowing her good eye for a moment then turned away "No one can kill me I'm a god, this weapon makes me one and there is nothing that is powerful enough to stand up to it!"

Suzuka sneered then kicked the door open she walked through it slowly, her first guard followed her while the other grabbed the dagger from the floor close to Toki's feet, he grunted then followed Suzuka. Both guards closed the door behind them the familiar sound off the lock being drawn across was heard. Rei slowly looked down at her feet then turned sneering at the door "Arrogant bitch, even god's fall from their thrones!"

Toki felt Ryoko's hand on his shoulder he felt her push him down in to a sitting position he breathed trying to get his breath back "Foolish, foolish ninja…Does she truly believe we'll fall." Ryoko rubbed his back gently "Try not to talk father until you've got your breath back." She smiled as Toki turned to look at her "I don't believe she'll win and nether does anyone here."

Toki sighed aloud His gaze drifted over to the young Chinese girl and boy who were lying on the floor "Nagmo! Hitoshi! Bring them both to me I want to see what shape their in." He watched both his sons nod then stand up taking hold of one of the passed out individuals. He watched as they both brought them over to where he was sitting placing the girl next to him and the young man next to his knees. He turned looking at Ryoko "Help me look at their wounds." Ryoko nodded slightly then sat down next to him, she watched as Yosho started to look at the young brown haired girls wounds. She shrugged then began to move her hands up the young man's arm trying to feel for broken bones. She shook her head who ever theses two were they'd really screwed up big time coming here.

8

Aeon moved slowly through the tunnel, what ever the glowing object was it was getting closer. He squinted slightly trying to see what it was although he found it very hard because of the pitch black around him he could see no more than shapes and moving shadows. He stood still for a moment trying to listen he could hear shuffling and the sound claws moving he snarled aloud it was probably another disgusting Jumo chewing on some dead guys leather boots. He pulled up his sword grasping the hilt tighter if it was it'd be a dead Jumo by the time he was through with it. He eased the weapon up as he came closer to what ever it was that was moving.

He grinned widely what ever it was it was a stupid bastard; if it had any sense at all it'd turn around and stop ignoring him. He looked closer it was some sort of demon from what he could tell, he could just make out the horns and the wings, which looked like they where folded back. He scowled hearing the sound of chewing and cracking of bones he sidestepped slowly closer to the wall. No wonder the ugly bastard hadn't noticed him it was to busy stuffing its fat ugly face to be paying enough attention to what was going around it. He grinned pulling the sword further up so it was close to his chest, this was going to be so easy. He just had to get closer so he shove his sword right in to the back off its neck. The ugly bastard wouldn't feel a thing.

He grimaced slightly hearing another crack as the demon in front of him broke what it was it was eating. He pulled his weapon slowly raising it so it was over pointing towards the demons thick neck, he cursed mentally this was insane he wasn't even sure if he had his weapon in the right place plus the pitch black wasn't helping matters ether! This was crazy what if he missed?" He pulled back breathing in heavily, He had to do this quickly one blow between the neck and shoulder blades, it would be enough to kill the demon on contact. He took a step forward putting his claws down first as to avoid any sound, he grinned placing his other foot down. He pulled up his clawed toes up then slowly put them down.

He smiled swishing his tail slightly then took another step forward, he just had to get a little closer he raised the weapon higher. Then moved his other foot forward he looked down sharply feeling his claws slip slightly causing a slight screeching sound. He looked up sharply he heard the demon move in front of him a purple pair of eyes appeared as the demon turned it's head to look at him.

Aeon stared back he wasn't sure if the demon had seen him, perhaps it hadn't he tried to keep still maybe if he didn't move it would think it was something else like a rat. He kicked himself mentally that was such a stupid though! All the rats around here were probably demon snacks! There probably wasn't a rat alive in this scrum ridden Labyrinth!" He pulled the sword up higher getting ready to aim it at the glowing purple eyes at least now he could aim at it's head. The purple eyes narrowed slightly there was a snorting sound, which echoed through the tunnel it was followed by a deep growl.

Aeon didn't get chance to move a piercing white light blasted through the tunnel as the huge demon opened it wings. He put a clawed hand over his eyes trying to shield them from the sudden shocking light. He felt himself fall back as the demons wings opened further its wings light brightening the whole tunnel up around him. He hit the floor hard his body grinding to a halt on the hard surface. He opened his eye slightly while trying to keep hold of his sword, a roar hit the air behind him he turned slightly to see what the huge beast was. A huge white demon came in to view. Its open wings where white as snow, its huge horns rose skywards, its long snout also had a scar running down it. It's lips pulled back showing off its razor sharp teeth.

It's ears went down as it arched it glowing armoured back, the armour shone like silver it was also covered in elaborate patterns none of which he'd ever seen before. It raised its huge clawed hand while its furry tail swished. Aeon crawled back slightly it was the same as the other demon he'd seen before! Or at least it was off the same breed if not the same one. He slowly pulled himself up on to his knees pulling his shield in front of him; the huge demons clawed hand hit the floor with in inches of his tail. He snarled aloud watching it closely as it rose up again its roar hitting the air causing echoes to thunder through the labyrinth. Its teeth had green blood on them, and under its other clawed hand was the half chewed remains of what looked like a shoju.

Aeon slowly lifted his weapon sharply he roared with all his might right back at the demon, who's chest was rising steadily as it bared down on him. Aeon narrowed his gaze "I don't know who the hell you are! But if you don't move out of my way I'll kill you!" The huge demon roared again it leaned forward slightly a scowl appeared on its face "Big words coming from such a puny Lizard man." Aeon pulled back slightly it could talk? How in hell was that possible? He stiffened slightly "Guess you eat some poor bastards brain so you could speak didn't you. Well first thing I'll do is rip out your vocal cords dog faced demon."

The demon snarled aloud "How dare you insult me you pathetic little man made demon! I am Jin Uni Ki, I don't kill people or rape them unlike your fifthly little race!" It leaned forward sniffing the air close to him "You reek of…" It paused its eyes opened wide in shock "Amba?" It pulled up its eyes narrowing "What the hell did you do to my old girlfriend you filthy little bastard!" Aeon moved back sharply narrowly missing the clawed hand as it tried to slash out at him. He leaped back further as the demons jaws came towards him. He swung around slamming his blade hilt in to the demon's snout "Your girlfriend? Who the hell are you to talk you dog faced mutt!"

The demon arched it back then began to come forward "Who am I, let me tell you who I am you filthy little bastard! I am Jiro I was going to be her mate but our relationship didn't work out. I'm a demon who cares about her very much. Now and I'm going to be the demon who going to tear you from limp to limp for touching her!" The demons clawed hand came out of no were Aeon found him self howling out in agony as the claws slashed across the arm.

He stumbled back then turned slamming his weapon at the demon it hit the huge beast in the shoulder causing it roar. He watched it stumble back slightly it slowly backed away its purple eyes turned to look at its shoulder, which was bleeding. A slow trickle of red coloured blood was making it's way down it's arm, it sneered at him then pulled out it tongue licking the blood stained fur. It turned sharply pulling back its lips to show off all its razor sharp teeth "Little bastard!" Aeon pulled back slightly raising his shield and sword "Screw you! I didn't hurt or harm Amba! Who'd want to harm such a beautiful woman?" He watched as the demon spat on the floor it turned meeting his gaze "You lie! You hurt her you scumbag!"

Aeon looked at his arm, which was starting to bleed "Stupid bastard! I didn't harm her! She even mentioned you." He pulled back slightly "You're the Jin Uni Ki demon, she fell in love with." He took another step back this was a Jin Uni Ki? He'd heard of them but up till know nothing about them had made any sense to him. Even in his previous soulless existence the name had been a mystery. Demon's in his army had snarled at him for mentioning the name, no one had liked to talk about them or even describe them so he'd never known what they looked like. He shook his head that meant the one he'd seen earlier was a Jin Uni Ki as well. He lowered his sword slightly, and this one standing in front of him was Amba's old lover. The demon she'd spoken about! The one who she'd cared about!

He lowered his head she had loved this demon, this demon who was unlike him and yet still like him. He put a clawed hand on his snout why had he blown it with her? Why hadn't he stayed he loved her he knew that much. Foolish moments in time wasted on such turmoil and foolish notions! If she 'd slept with this demon in this form with these looks! He stamped his clawed foot in to the ground she could have expected him! He was such a fool! Now here he was facing her ex lover who was probably going to kill him because he believed he had ether killed her or raped her or something worse. He gripped his sword hilt tighter he was going to be killed in the name of love, for loving someone who he'd left behind thinking she'd never love him for his form. He lowered his head feeling his shoulders slouch what a lame way to die!

He should have taking her hand! He should have cuddled her kissed her given her his heart! Now it was to late, another lost opportunity scattered to winds like sand running through his fingers. A painful wasted moment in time to add to his collection of mounting failures. Jiro growled aloud but stopped short noticing the change in Lizard man's body language, it was almost like all the fight in him had gone. He pulled up his clawed hand making a fist it was probably a trick he'd seen Lizard men do this sort of thing before this bastard was no different.

He would not be fooled by this beast, it had harmed what was dare to him Amba had no doubt been hurt by it! This thing had harmed her in some way he was sure off it! Lizard men were well known for there lies and territory. They had sent whole armies to their deaths many times and all in the name off the soul edge swords, which they had searched for but never found! On top of this they were soulless humans who had been changed by some priest of darkness just to do his evil bidding! He'd loved Amba he still spent his time thinking about her and to think this ugly being had violated her made him sick to the stomach! How dare he touch her! How dare he believe he was worthy off her! She was ten times the person he could ever hope to be! He was just another disgusting tool and a left over from an almost extinct race, which should have been wiped out long ago!

He looked at his gleaming claws, it didn't matter now the only thing that mattered was making him dead along with the rest off his dieing race! He'd find Amba as soon as the troubles above were over! All that mattered in this moment was taking this creatures life! He stepped forward slowly" Are you afraid of death?" Aeon looked up sharply "I die every second off every day as if death would make a difference to me." He pulled up his sword looking at it "I've lost everything that mattered to me! Everything that meant something along with and my humanity! It's not as if you wanting to make me suffer a painful death will change anything!"

Jiro sneered slightly "Such pathetic words, as if you feel anything! You're just a screwed up tool of the dark army one that should have died along with the rest off your race!" Aeon flicked up his sword gazing at it "Sad how when I think about that I know that it's true. Hey come to think off it you killing me will put me out off my misery." Jiro stiffened "You're so full off it as if you have any emotions! You're soulless! Built for one purpose to destroy the lives of humans who are innocent while raining down the horror of a thousand battles on them just so you can get the Soul Edge swords! Well the swords aren't here you stupid little bastard!"

Aeon turned slightly to meet his gaze " Good well know that we've established that fact why don't you kill me! Because I'm getting bored of this moronic conversation!" He pulled up his sword pointing at the huge demon "I'll make it worth your while, I'll put up a good fight and die like true warrior with my sword in my hand!" Jiro felt his claws scarp the ground "You could never be a true warrior, just like you could never hope to have emotions!" Aeon let his gaze drift up his sword " Fuck you, you ugly dog faced bastard as if you could ever come close to understanding me!" He watched the demon rise up again showing off all its razor sharp teeth its roar hitting the air. He shook his head the time for words was over, the time had come to fight for what little self worth he had left.

Jiro jumped forward he pulled up his clawed hand slamming it down, he watched the lizard man dodge his blow by moving quickly to one side. He pulled his clawed hand from the stone, which had spilt on contact. He roared aloud running forward only to be hit in the face with the lizard man's sword. He reeled in agony he turned sharply only to be hit in chest with the shield. Aeon back flipped he watched as the huge demon was knocked back as his tail impacted with its face. The blow sent it sprawling back, he turned as it slowly pulled it's self up off the floor ignoring the steady stream of blood which was starting to flow from its mouth. It shook its mane savagely as its enraged gaze met his, Aeon pulled up his shield "You're a little rusty, how amusing."

Jiro pulled up a clawed hand wiping the blood from his mouth he narrowed his gaze then stepped forward "I'll give you amusing!" He pulled up readying his horns he strained his muscles slightly he knew this was going to be difficult his horns weren't made for this. He shook of his thoughts they weren't worth thinking about. His body sprang in to motion his head lowered in to position, right know he wished he had Kiyoshi's horn caps. He closed his eyes as he slammed in to the lizard man the blow sent him flying he watched out of the corner of his eyes as his opponents shields was thrown it spun past him hitting the floor near by. With out thinking he brought his horns down on the fallen monster.

Aeon didn't think he slammed up his hand grabbing one of the Jin Uni Ki's horns as it came towards his chest. He sneered pushing back with all his might using his shield hand to push the demons head back. He slammed up his clawed foot kicking it in chest the blow caused it to pull back slightly. He sliced his sword up he watched as blood sprayed from its huge white furred arm as the weapon made contact. He pulled himself to his feet ignoring its roar of agony he kept his free hand around its horn using all his weight to push it back. He brought the weapons hilt down again slamming it in to the beast's right eye. He watched it pull back painfully its huge head moved violently to one side trying to throw him off.

Jiro snarled, he slammed his head forward only to be met with another blow to his already bruised eye. He stiffened his shoulders then threw his whole upper body upward he watched as the lizard man was thrown through the air. He brought up his clawed hand swinging it down with all his might, he watched as the lizard man was thrown back with the force of the blow. Its body was sent crashing the ground Jiro watched as it came to a painfully halt, its claws scratched the floor as it tried to stop it's self. Jiro jumped up he brought his foot down slamming it in to the lizard man chest before he could rise. He heard the breaking of the stone floor as the lizard mans back was pushed down further in it. He grinned widely then brought up his foot again slamming it down on the lizard man.

He grabbed hold of the lizard man's foot pulling it clean off the ground, he watched, as it thrashed around trying to free it's self. He leaned forward until his face was close to it's "Such is the smell of your blood you ugly little bastard." The lizard man didn't get a chance to reply as he swung it against the corridors solid wall he watched blood spray from its mouth as its head hit the wall. He narrowed his gaze he'd have to hit a lot harder from what he'd heard lizard men had four-inch thick skulls, which they used to break the ribs of humans who they head butted. He slammed it in to the wall with all his might he watched as the stone was sent flying past him from the impact of the lizard mans body. He grabbed both its leg again before it could move.

This wasn't working! It wasn't dead! He watched as it tried to lash out again with its weapon, it was a very resilient bastard that was for sure it was bleeding from ten places and it still wasn't dead! He scowled at it, maybe it was one of those super warrior types, he'd heard about some which had been honourable strong warriors once. They were apparently a lot more work to kill. He grabbed hold of it with his other hand grabbing it around its stomach, which wasn't so heavily armoured as everything else, He dodged as tried to swing at him again pulling up his other hand he wrapped it around the same area. He smiled widely as he began to squeeze inwards. The lizard man began to thrash around painfully he smiled as its hidden spines shot up and its roar of agony hit the air.

He watched as the sword fell from its hand, which started to scratch at his frantically he leaned forward slightly "I ought to really eat you, perhaps I will start with your head once I break your spine." He squeezed harder hearing something break it was no doubt its pelvis he ignored its roar of agony this was so much fun it was better than killing demons.

"Jiro!"

Jiro turned sharply his gaze met Yasashiku's he watched as his leader rose up on his hind legs his golden plated armour hitting the light which caused the silver engraved patterns to sparkle in the light. The huge leaders wings were covered in armour plating only the white-feathered tips could be seen. A very elaborate armoured headpiece covered his head. It completely covered one of his horn set's he watched his eyes narrow "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jiro turned to eye the still struggling lizard man "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm breaking my next lunches spine so I can eat it whole!"

Yasashiku stiffened "Oh so we eat human souls do we!" he watched the younger Jin Uni Ki snarl he turned looking at the Lizard man "Human soul! This thing doesn't have a human soul plus it's harmed my ex girlfriend! Probably raped her no doubt, I'm doing it a favour by putting it out of its misery!" Yasashiku roared aloud "Put it down Jiro! Now!" Jiro turned slightly meeting his gaze "No! It's mine I found I'll kill it! So back off it's my food not yours!" He grinned squeezing the Lizard mans body harder "I want to eat it go find your own!"

Yasashiku scowled slightly "That so called food of yours has a human soul! It's an offence to eat a human soul! Don't make me have to take it from you Jiro!" Jiro eyed the Lizard man in his hands "Human soul my ass! You know as well as I do Lizard men don't have human souls!" Yasashiku found himself breathing in deeply "That one does! So drop it before I have to take it from you!" He watched the young Jin Uni Ki sneer "No it doesn't!" Yasashiku slowly raised his clawed hand "Smell it properly Jiro! It has a human soul!"

Jiro found him self-staring at his leader for a second, he tensed slightly this was insane he had to drop this Lizard man! He leaned forward slightly sniffing harder this had to be a joke! No Lizard man alive had a human soul! This was total bull! He stopped short his thoughts vanishing in an instant, the lizard man did smell of Amba but it also smelt human. It had a human soul! How in hell was that possible? It made no sense what so ever! How had it managed to regain its human soul? He leaned closer easing his grip around its stomach perhaps he was missing something. He closed his eyes sniffing even deeper a lingering smell hit his nostrils.

He had missed it earlier because he'd been to focused on Amba's left over soul essence to notice it, it was another girl's essence it seemed to be laid on top off the original human soul like it had been left there by accident and couldn't be removed. It was Sophitia's there was no doubt about it, how it had got there was a mystery to him but it was there. It didn't have any reminisce of Taki in it ether, which was even stranger what on earth had Sophitia being doing with this Lizard man? Was this beast some element from her past history? He looked at the Lizard man who was starting to collapse in his hands from the agony he was suffering. He slowly eased the creature down to the floor staring at it in disbelief.

Aeon found him self howling out in pain he couldn't move his lower half, he turned trying to keep himself focused the demon had put him down. Why had it done that? Why hadn't it finished him off? He moaned painfully ignoring the blood that was still dripping from his mouth. He was still going to die anyway he was badly wounded and he knew his bones had been broken. He looked at his body there where deep bloody gashes on his arms and legs these were dripping red blood pools on to the floor. He raised his bloody hand slowly looking at the red liquid as it ran off it, at least he was bleeding true human blood now unlike those of his kind with no human soul. They could only bleed the green blood off demons such was their fate.

Even in death they'd die as demons unlike him he'd die like a human and bleeding like one, he grinned widely trying to ignore the fact his eyes were starting to lose focus. He pulled himself painfully forward he could just about make out his sword. He pulled his hand out grabbing at the ever-blurring shadows he smiled again feeling the weapon under his clawed fingers. He pulled the weapon to his chest then slowly laid his head down on the solid stone floor, the world to him was clouding over, he breathed in painfully watching it vanished in to darkness.

Jiro watched in horror as the Lizard man's eyes rolled back and his body slouched, he stared at the red blood, which was dripping from the lizard man's mouth and other wounds. He hadn't noticed it he hadn't bothered to look no normal lizard man bled like a human! He watched as Yasashiku stepped forward picking the fallen lizard man off the floor. He looked at it for a moment then pulled out his other hand picking the fallen shield from the floor, he turned slightly meeting Jiro's worried gaze "I can heal him it'll just take time. It will also hold as back since we need to know who he is and how he's came in contact with Sophitia." Jiro lowered his head "How could I be so stupid? How could I not see?!"

Yasashiku looked up slowly "We all make mistakes, plus your actions were understandable you still care for Amba you were just doing what you thought was right." He turned looking at the limp lizard man "We can discuss this later though right know healing this creatures wounds is more important." Jiro sighed aloud he watched as his leader turned making his way through the corridor he slowly followed keeping his head held low. So much for his first battle he'd hurt an innocent with out realizing that it had a human soul he'd been to busy paying attention to its features.

8

Sophitia looked around her at the corridor; it seemed different from the all others elaborate Japanese's markings lined the walls. At least it was well lit unlike the previous corridors. She let her eyes wander across the many different dragons, which were also painted across the walls, she pulled up her hand letting her fingers run down one off the dragons bodies. She felt Taki's hand on hers she watched silently as Taki's hand followed her tracing the white dragon's body, which looked like it was moving across the wall. She shifted her gaze to the writing underneath she found herself sighing aloud she couldn't read it. It was another jumble of odd symbols, which were mocking her because she couldn't read them.

Her thoughts were suddenly shifted to one side as she felt Taki's hand run through her hair the movement was so comforting, her gaze shifted meeting Taki's she watched the ninja smile then pull her weapon hand forward tapping the writing with the blade " It says Ryo-Wo, he who holds the Tidal Jewels, which control the tides of the world." Sophitia looked up slightly "That sounds like a very powerful dragon."

Taki slowly put her arm around Sophitia's waist "He's said to be god of the sea and those who die on the ocean are said to go to live in his kingdom under the sea." She kissed Sophitia on the cheek "Dragons guard everything here in Japan" She slowly ran her hand up the younger woman's blue shirt. Sophitia raised an eyebrow then turned to look at the wall "I was always told Poseidon was guardian of the sea."

Taki pulled up Sophitia's hand kissing it "Whose Poseidon? It's just I've only heard of about Ares, Hephaestus and Zeus." Sophitia turned slightly "He is the God of the sea he's said to be able to control the sea and the mighty sea monsters in it." Taki slowly put a hand under the younger woman's chin "Interesting it appears we both have gods who guard the ocean." Sophitia smiled widely "Perhaps they share the ocean." Taki smiled running her hand down the dragons body again "Perhaps they do, or maybe they argue over who owns what ocean." Sophitia pulled up a hand running it through Taki's long black fringe "That wouldn't surprise me."

Taki laughed slightly she slowly pulled up her weapon hand twirling the blade lightly "Wouldn't surprise me ether all most gods seem to do is fight." She shrugged slightly "Maybe all their arguing is why the demons get released from the shadow world." Sophitia smirked pulling up her hand she gently ran her finger down Taki's chest "You'd be lost if you didn't have demons to fight though."

Taki leaned forward a grin spreading across her face "I'd be lost yes but not as lost as I would be if you weren't by my side. Demon killing is just a job it pays for my clothing and food and weapon repairs but its lonely and boring to do on your own." She looked up her eyes drifting across the corridor "I felt so lost when I had to leave the Hoko ji temple. It was so boring and lonesome killing demons on my own, I really hated it."

Sophitia eased up her hand running it down Taki's arm "Seung Mina told me that how you two met, you were both chasing a demon which was trying to run away." Taki pulled up slightly "Oh yes him, that bastard Shoji I swear that one had eaten the brain of a Samurai general it was really intelligent and just kept getting away before I could finish it off." She growled shaking her head "That fucker, broke my arm as well, I just couldn't get it, it was because of Seung Mina I managed to trap that thing and kill it." She slowly ran a hand through her dark black hair "I kinda feel bad though I interrupted her praying which she was doing to one off her Chinese's gods and I trashed the altar completely during the fight."

Taki pulled up Sophitia's hand running her fingers through the Greeks "Had to pay for the altar as well as do repairs on it after I broke it, actually so did she but she never complained about it. Which I never to this day will understand since she got seriously told off by the temple priests even though it was my fault in the first place and not hers." "I even tried to tell them that I was the one who broke the roof and fell on the altar just so I kill some scum bag demon." Sophitia put a hand on her chin "Maybe it's a Chinese's custom that you can't fight in some holy temples. I've been told off for fighting in some of the temples in Greece" She found herself smiling widely " I got in to so much trouble for fighting in Aphrodite's temple."

Taki raised her eyebrow "Is that your goddess of love?" Sophitia slowly put her hand on Taki's face "Yes she is, how did you know? I thought you only said you knew three Greek Gods, four now including Poseidon." Taki found herself grinning, "I took a guess." Sophitia smiled widely "Good guess" She pulled up her hand looking at it "It's against the law to fight in Aphrodite's temple, I got thrown in the Greek cells for a whole night for that one. Wasn't my fault ether the warrior I was fighting with kept coming forward and I was pushed in to the temple I also broke a few of the vases by accident."

Taki gently put both of her hands on Sophitia's shoulder "You won right?" Sophitia looked down at her feet "No, it was tied because two temple guards knocked me out and him by smashing vases over both our heads when we both weren't looking." Taki leaned forward she eased up Sophitia's hair she watched it run through her fingers "That must have hurt." Sophitia rolled her eyes "Not as much as the headache and the night in the freezing cold cell." She found herself grimacing "The food in there was horrible I was sick for three days straight because off what I ate in that cell. She shivered slightly "I never want to eat prison food again."

Taki slowly ran her hands up Sophitia's arm she traced the muscles with her fingers "I know how you feel I've been thrown in many cells but its normally because I broke something like a statue or a temple roof. I spent a whole week in a cell because I broke one of the Chinese's temple dragons by accident." She shrugged her shoulder "I was aiming for the Jumo demon at the time the bastard just decided to use the temple's dragon statue to stop my magical spell which ended up blowing both of them to pieces."

Sophitia smiled she slowly ran her finger further down Taki's chest causing the ninja to breath in sharply "I guess I'm not the only warrior who's badly behaved." Taki leaned closer "I'm very badly behaved I couldn't behave if someone had a sword to the back off my neck." She pulled up a hand running it down Sophitia's neckline " I guess it's a ninja thing we just don't know how to behave ourselves." Sophitia closed her eyes "It's not that you don't know how it's more a case of you not wanting to." Taki raised an eyebrow "That's true but I get the impression you like your girlfriends badly behaved. I have a sneaking feeling it makes life far more fun for you."

Sophitia pulled up sharply she turned to meet Taki's brown gaze" I think you like your girlfriends innocent and cute because it means you play naughty little games with them." Taki found her smile widening "No I like my girlfriend to play innocent, which is what you do, I also love you your so much more fun than Japanese girls because you play along with my games." Sophitia smirked playfully "I like playing along with your games, Greek girls and boys aren't half as much fun as you are. You make me feel alive and you treat me like I'm human. They treat me like an icon and forget that I have feelings, they even forget I can bleed."

Taki leaned forward gently kissing Sophitia on the lips "Bleeding makes you human, what kind of a person are you if you can't feel or bleed red blood like anyone else? I always thought our feelings are what make as human, I just love the fact that unlike everyone else you're brave enough to express yours." She slowly eased both arms up Sophitia's back tracing the muscle line "That's one of the reasons I love you." Sophitia leaned back slightly feeling the blood start to channel through her body the feeling was almost over whelming she could feel Taki's fingers moving down the length off of her back then slowly moving down her legs. She could feel herself loosing focus because of the kiss's, which were being placed on her neck.

She found herself grabbing at Taki's collar to stop herself from falling back on to the corridor wall, it was so intoxicating to be able to feel that warmth at the pit of the stomach something which she'd forgotten for so long. She could feel her breath quickening her free hand slammed itself in to the wall she didn't even hear her own finger nails as they trailed down the wall making a deep scratching sound.

Gods how she loved this feeling, it felt like she'd been struck by the lighting bolts of Zeus himself she didn't want it leave! She found her free hand grabbing at Taki's ponytail this feeling was better than anything she'd felt in her life and she was finding it hard to control herself. Desirers, lust, want and need it was channelling through her body. It was so overwhelming but she didn't want it to stop.

Taki watched Sophitia's head swing back it was a rush of blonde hair that seemed to move in slow motion. She closed her eyes sharply trying to stop, she wanted this so much she wanted to feel this young woman's body against her own and to move her hands across the lighter skin. To watch those eyes which even in the low light sparkled with every shade of green and remained her off green sapphire. She wanted to make love to her! She wanted to give her everything she could give. This labyrinth was really starting to get on her nerves. She mentally kicked herself what the hell was she thinking! This was no place to show Sophitia how she felt! She wasn't one of those annoying Japanese woman she'd slept with, she was so much more than that and deserved better.

Her eyes shot open she had to stop this now! She slowly pulled both arms away trying to ignore the kisses that were being placed on her neck. She rolled her eyes back this was so hard it almost hurt to do it. She shook her head trying to push back slightly she found herself breathing out faster and harder but Sophitia was starting to stop. She turned meeting the younger woman's confused expression. Sophitia slowly narrowed her eyes "Why do you do that? Why do you always stop?!" Taki breathed in deeply Sophitia was right she'd stopped her in the Jin Uni Ki garden three times. It had been so good she hadn't wanted to stop herself she'd wanted to carry on. On all those occasions she'd turned her lust in to soft touches and caress and gentle kisses. This was so frustrating!

She turned meeting Sophitia's gaze "I'm sorry." She paused noticing that Sophitia had raised an eyebrow. She slowly pulled up her hand easing up a strand off the blonde hair she began to move it through her fingers "It's just this is no place for me to show you how much I care about you." Sophitia turned her head to one side "Oh like I care about the demons!" She stepped forward putting a hand on the ninja's face "Do you know how frustrating this is? I mean come on you can kill the demons with your eyes closed!" Taki sighed aloud she slowly put a hand on her head "I probably could but that's be sides the point! I will not make love to you in this place!"

Sophitia found herself grinding her teeth together "Do you think I care about this place, I care about you I want you so much." She found herself pulling her weapon from her belt and slamming it in to the wall. She could feel her body shaking she ran her hand through her hair trying to control herself. Taki slowly stepped forward she eased her arm around the younger woman's waist she put her hand up easing Sophitia's away from the weapon she squeezed it gently. She could feel her girlfriends body shaking she gently kissed the side off Sophitia's face "I know, I know you do I want you just as much. It's just you deserve so much more than to taken on the messy floor of some fifthly labyrinth."

She gently nuzzled the blonde hair "Please understand that I want to give you so much more than that. Your not one off my conquests your not one off those girls who I had sex with because I was bored or sexually frustrated. Your special you mean something to me I want to show that to you so much, but not here, not in this place." Sophitia turned silently her gaze meeting Taki's, her girlfriend was right she looked slowly down at her feet. Who was she to push like this? It was her fault in the first place for teasing. She turned gazing at her hand she was starting to let her wants and her needs get in the way of what was important which was getting out of the Labyrinth.

She pushed her long fringe back, Taki was right this was no place to express how she felt it was horrible, cold and full of bones from dead warriors who had died in horrible ways. In the mist of her love blooming for Taki she had completely forgotten this. This was a graveyard of corridors and horrible rooms all of which could take ether of their lives at any moment. She slowly looked up meeting Taki's brown gaze the ninja's eyes were full of desperation and anxiety. Her girlfriend loved her enough to stop her even though it hurt to say no because she believed she was special. Sophitia slowly let her fingers wander through the dark black fringe no one had ever cared to tell her that she was special, or cared enough to say that she deserved to made love to in the right place.

She slowly leaned her head against Taki's pulling the ninja down very slightly "You care for me so much." She knew her words sounded slightly broken. Taki closed both eyes "I'm in love with you, there's so much I want to do with you and share with you, so many ways I want to please you and pleasure you." Taki found herself pausing this was so difficult it was even scaring her how much she opening up to this woman. She eased up a hand running it down Sophitia's cheek "I just couldn't ever forgive myself if I made love to you here. I'd hate myself for doing it and it'd be wrong. I know I'm not the best partner I have my faults and I make mistakes but I want my relationship with you to mean something."

She tensed slightly "I don't want to screw up this relationship like I screwed up my life by being such a bitch to everyone and hiding my feelings from those who tried to help me." Sophitia watched the ninja's eyes open slightly Taki looked like she was about to cry, "You didn't screw up your life you tried to make the best of everything." She gently kissed the ninja on the side off the cheek "I always admired your courage I don't blame you for being bitter it's not like the world was handing you a nice card. I just want to make you happy I just want you to feel loved because I know you love me more than anyone I've ever met, I realize that now. Nothing anyone has ever done has ever meant so much to me as what you do."

Taki slowly opened her eyes she looked up meeting Sophitia's "Thank you for understanding." She eased her arms slowly around Sophitia. She eased up her hand gently running it down the blonde hair. Sophitia wrapped her arms around the ninja she could feel herself fighting the tears "I love you so much." Taki gently leaned forward kissing Sophitia on the lips "I know you do, I love you to."

8

Kilik painfully opened his eyes her found himself putting his hand on his head he could hear voices all around him, perhaps he was dead already and the voices were heavenly. Her watched all the shadows in front off him they were so dark maybe he was in hell and Chu Jiang's servants were collecting him. He sneered if it was them they'd got the wrong guy since he'd never murdered or thieved from anyone. He felt his arm as it was pulled up and he brought up in to a sitting position he found himself grimacing as a horrible liquid was put in to his mouth. He tried to spit it out but found his head being grabbed, which caused him to swallow the foul tasting stuff. He groaned closing his eyes if this was death then it sucked almost as much as being alive and feeling sick.

He slowly opened his eyes again he watched as the world slowly came to focus he watched as his hand in front of off his face came in to view. He moaned painfully his body hurt terribly he lowered his eyes looking at the floor, it was carpeted and there were large pillows and a number off stools. He shook his head maybe he wasn't dead, he looked around slowly a face came in to view. It was a Japanese's woman's face she had very long loose black hair and green eyes he looked down at her clothing she was wearing a body suit, which reminded him of Taki's apart from the fact it had a huge purple dragon, which was wrapped around the front. The woman leaned forward she seemed to study him for a second.

He was about to say something when a black haired butch man came in to view his brown eyes just stared at him then turned to look at the woman "Is he awake? I mean did Yosho's healing stuff work?" The woman turned slightly "Appears to be I think he's awake now, he's so lucky he came off with the wounds he had Suzuka could have done far worse." The dark haired man's eyebrow slowly rose "Kinda scrawny isn't he? I mean it's not like he has huge muscles, how do you suppose the little guy pulls girls?" The hark haired woman turned slightly "Probably the same way do Nagmo except they get turned on by all his scars, especially by the one on his face girls like that kind of thing."

Nagmo grinned widely "Oh I see, so he turns you on Ryoko." Ryoko slowly turned her head eyeing him "No actually he doesn't Nagmo he's not my type you know that as well as I do." Nagmo slowly put his hand on his chest "Well on the bright side at least I can say I'm better looking than he is, I still think the girl who's with him is really good looking. I hope she's not taken, because I'd love to sleep with her." Kilik's eyes shot fully open he turned sneering at the dark haired man "You keep the hell away from girlfriend you son of bitch!" He slammed his fist out before the man had time to react the force of the blow knocked him back causing him to slide across the floor. He narrowed his eyes snarling at the fallen man "Touch her and I'll rip you in half you bastard!"

Ryoko turned grabbing the Chinese mans arm before he could take another blow he turned looking at her, his eyes were enraged "Hey! Easy now my friend was just joking! He's like that!" She watched as the man pulled away from her grip he slowly sat back down his face expressing the numb pain, which was still coming from his unhealed wounds. Ryoko slowly put a hand on his arm "Were your friends not your enemies." Nagmo slowly sat up rubbing his bloodied up nose "One of our clan member saved both your lives your lucky you survived, Suzuka was going to have you both killed." Kilik slowly moved his shoulders. He turned looking around him there were three other people who were all cleaning up Seung Mina's wounds. His girlfriend still hadn't come around he turned watching as a middle aged man with a white beard slowly came to sit in front off him.

The man eased out his hand slowly "I'm so glad to see you've come around, I'm Toki leader of this ninja clan, the Fu-Ma ninja's or Dragon clan as it may be known to you." He paused "You know my daughter Taki, or at least that what Suzuka told as." Kilik looked up slightly "Your Taki's father." He slowly eased out his out his hand "I heard about you Taki spoke once to me about you." He slowly took the ninja master's hand "Pleased to meet you." Toki sighed aloud "I know our meeting is not under the best of circumstances I apologise for that." He turned eyeing the brown haired girl who was still out cold "Your girlfriend should come around soon were doing everything we can to sort out her wounds."

Kilik slowly pulled his hand away he turned to look at Seung Mina "Thank you for saving as." Toki breathed in deeply "Don't thank me, thank my youngest daughter Rei she saved you both." He turned his hand pointing to a small short black haired girl who was busy working on Mina's wound her red eyes were wandering over the cuts "As soon as she's healed your girlfriend you can thank her." Toki turned giving Nagmo a stern look "Also ignore my son Nagmo he didn't mean to offended you he just can't keep his mouth shut at times." Ryoko stood up slowly putting out a hand to Kilik "He's just a bit angry, he means no wrong its just that bitch Suzuka is making our lives very miserable right now and were all stuck in this horrible position."

Kilik slowly turned eyeing Nagmo "I'm really sorry about your nose I didn't mean to hit you that hard I just though you were some perverted asshole homing in on my girlfriend." Nagmo slowly put one of the wet herb soaked healing cloths up to his nose "Don't worry about it, happens all the time." Ryoko smiled widely "Were just glad you pulled through we were all worried for a while their." Nagmo shook his head "Okay now we are screwed that leaves Taki and her girlfriend as our last hope out of this situation! Well I guess in a way this sums up what I've been saying all along, which is where going to die!"

Toki turned sharply eyeing up his son "Be quite Nagmo!" He slowly eased up his hand "How is it you have so little faith in them? I mean look at them, look how far they've come. I believe they can save as all, so should you!" Nagmo pulled back a sneer forming on his face "This is so fucked up, I'm mean come on Taki walks around with her brains in her lowers period! She wont make it through the Labyrinth because she'll be more concerned about making love to the blonde girl!" He pulled up his hand "It's only a matter of time before she screws up, I mean come on we all know what she's like with beautiful women!"

Rei slowly pulled the wet cloth she was holding away from the Chinese's girls arm "You know you really didn't pay much attention to the mirror did you? I mean hell she just stopped herself from doing that because she loves Sophitia! When are you going to get it through your stupid thick skull that this Greek is not one of Taki's conquests?" Nagmo stiffened slightly "That proves nothing! I know Taki, Taki's brain consists of three things be a good leader, kill demons with style and sleep with beautiful women at every opportunity!" He pulled up both hands "That's her aim in life, she told me once during one off our drinking matches, ok she was out off her face but the message was clear!"

Hitoshi slowly rose to his feet "Oh geese…I can't believe I'm hearing this crap, Taki says anything when she's out off her face. She's like Ryoko her mouth just takes over and so does everything else bellow her waist line!" Ryoko snarled slightly turning to meet Hitoshi's gaze "Screw you! I'm not drunken moron who wants sex!" Hitoshi smirked slightly "You've never seen yourself drunk have you? Well let me tell you something Ryoko you talk dirty and disgusting just like Taki and you think every guy in the Tavern is their for you sleep with! Get over it and deal with the fact that you're no better than Nagmo when you're out of your face."

Ryoko slammed her fist in to her palm "I'm not as bad as he is! He's bad because it's his nature. I mean come on, he's an orphan from brothel. He was probably traumatized by watching his mother have sex with men in front off him before she died from the sickness that was sweeping Japan." Nagmo snarled aloud "Well at least I wasn't abandoned by my mother like you Ryoko! At least she looked after me till she died! As for you Hitoshi your mother just made a mistake because she slept with a Samurai. What can I say if daddy ever finds out you're a ninja he'll be so disappointed."

Hitoshi turned around slowly "Shut the fuck up you perverted bastard!" Ryoko sneered pulling up her fist "Yeah shut up you asshole your pissing me off!" Nagmo shrugged slightly "Well where all pissed off well that's nothing new. This clan has a history off being pissed off and grouchy as well as insane." He put a hand on his chin "Come to think off it isn't that the reason Taki left? Hell I don't blame her for running away I mean we where the ones chasing her to her death. I'm shocked that she's even come back here. I mean if I were her I'd take the blonde girl and get away and live my life happily! I wouldn't come back to my pathetic excuse for a ninja family!"

Kilik stared for a long moment, what the hell had just happened? Everything had been fine on minute and then the next all hell had broken loose. He wanted to fight against the older dark haired man for saying such things about Taki and Sophitia but it was not his place. He didn't know this situation and had idea what these ninja's were going through. It had probably been terrible for them, they were stuck in a room being guarded by assassins and the bitch Suzuka was no doubt bullying them in ways he properly couldn't imagine. They had put themselves on the line to save both him self and Mina knowing that in the process one off them could have died. Know they were taking a bigger risk by keeping Mina and him alive.

He shook his head then slowly moved his free hand through Mina's brown hair, ninja's always liked to keep their secrets or that was the impression he gotten from Taki. He sighed aloud all theses ninja's were probably at the end off their tethers and had just had enough off being locked up in this room like animals in a cage. He could see by the looks on their faces they were stressed and hadn't slept in a long time. Toki slowly stood up he stared at Nagmo for a long second before breathing in deeply "I'm not going to lie to you Nagmo I still don't understand why she returned since I'm the one who let her down. I don't know why she still cares like you I know she has the love off her life and could be so happy elsewhere. I desperately want to see her again to ask her why the reason is she returned, that's why I want her to succeed so badly."

He pulled up his hand looking at it "If she does at least I'll get a chance to rebuild the bridges I destroyed with her. I'll be able to show her I care, not that she'll really want to look me in the face after what I did to her, but a least I can try for all I'm worth to make things right." He slowly turned to Ryoko "We've all done things we hate, we've all had to start over again. I had to start over with all off you and we've all become a family again, I just want the final member of our family to return to as and be happy. I'm sure you all want the same as me to be a full clan again and to be able to break free of these painfully shadows as well as bring in new members."

He put a hand on his chest "That is what keeps as alive our will to survive and grow as a clan! We should always remember that and hold on to it, being alone as a ninja is horrible and lonely, as Taki has shown as all, it's the reason she's suffered. No doubt it's also the reason she's fallen in love and theirs nothing wrong with her choice ether, Sophitia Alexandra is a fine warrior." He turned looking at Nagmo again "When all this over and done with maybe then we can all learn to grow again as a clan. I'm sure that what you all want isn't it?" He watched as his children slowly nodded their heads. He slowly pushed his hair back he wasn't sure that he was saying the right thing but giving all his children something to believe in was the most important thing right now.

They were all frustrated, tried and angry he could see it in all their faces, some like Rei and Yosho were hiding there hurt and frustration while Nagmo and Ryoko were finding it really hard to control themselves now. Hitoshi had also been acting out of character his calm seemed to be breaking and he was lashing out at every opportunity. No doubt Suzuka's blade was also affecting their minds causing them to fight amongst themselves that in truth was one things the Soul Edge swords were very famous for. They had caused wars to break out among normally peaceful countries they could turn calm men insane and bust up long time friendships and relationships. He put a hand on his face then turned to look at Taki's image in the mirror, she had to come through for all off them.

8

Aeon slowly opened his eyes it was hard not to squint he slowly eased up a clawed hand to his chest, which hurt to the touch. He looked at his bloody clawed hands he wasn't dead or so it seemed. He grunted maybe the Jin Uni Ki had smashed him up so good that it thought he was dead and had left because it was bored. He slowly put both clawed hands on the floor which felt like soft stone, he turned sharply he wasn't in the part of the labyrinth he had been in before! Where the hell was he? He turned looking at the walls they were made of white stone and heavily lit he groaned then eased himself in to a sitting position his feet were close to what looked like a blue coloured lake.

The whole room was white and so was the spot he was sitting on, it was warm as well an odd sensation to his scales. He eased his leg slightly then moved the other one his gaze narrowed how was he could move? Why was there no pain? It almost seemed like someone had healed his broken bones. He pulled up his arm sharply his gaze drifted over what looked like a white patch of leather.

It sparkled like stars he put a hand on his snout he was obviously hallucinating because fur couldn't sparkled, maybe when that Jin Uni Ki had hit him it had broken part of his brain in the process and now he'd gone slightly insane. He snarled aloud he was already sad and miserable as if this would really make a difference to his life. He put his clawed hand on the fur feeling it, it was oddly soft but slightly leathery. He snorted it was also odd because it was white leather and not brown, leather wasn't normally white or at least he'd never seen any that was until now. He breathed in deeply then slouched back, trying to ignore the painful twinges in his body. He slowly closed his eyes listening to the splashing of the lake, which was almost soothing to his ears.

The whole places seemed so calm, almost serene he let the breath escape his lips it was almost like being in the Greek wheat fields of gold, there was no sound, no immediate want to do anything just warm soothing peace which made him not want to do anything but lie back and rest. He pulled out his tongue flicking it through the air, which was so fresh to the taste. He grunted who ever put him here had a good idea of what he liked. He stiffen slightly no doubt though he was here for a reason and who ever was here would break his silence soon enough. He pulled up his lips showing off his teeth it was probably the work of some desperate demon that he'd have to rip apart with his bare hands.

He shrugged slightly killing them would be fun, maybe while he was at it he could find out from them the route to the surface. Plus it would make all worth his while to look in to their petrified face before he killed them. He was about to close his eye fully when the bubbling and churning of the water caused him to pull him self up into a sitting position. He watched in confusion the whole lake churned its very waters bursting to a fray of different colours. His gaze drifted across the boiling mass as what looked like lightning blasted underneath the waves.

He slowly pulled up readying his claws he'd kill what ever this thing was as soon as it surfaced. This whole thing was probably some freighting display just to get his blood boiling or to piss him off. Demons always had one-track minds when they're in desperate need off something this was defiantly one off those times. He turned sharply pulling out a clawed hand as the water was thrust on to him as what ever it was hit the surface. He turned sharply ready to strike only to be met by an amazing sight, which caused him to almost loose his grip on the wet stone floor. A huge long white manned Jin Uni Ki had broke the waters surface, its horns and body dripped with wet water, which almost seemed to glisten in the low light.

He stared at it for a long moment it didn't look like the other one he'd seen earlier its body was far slimmer and more feminine. It slowly shook it long mane then yawned showing of small set of razor sharp teeth. It was smaller than the one he'd seen earlier there was no doubt about it, he narrowed his gaze theses Jin Uni Ki had females? All the demons he'd ever known from each race had been males.

He pulled back slightly as it turned to look at him, the glowing purples eyes narrowed for a moment then opened wide. Aeon found himself pulling back slightly as it made its way towards him. He stared as the long clawed finger hit the waters edge and the huge body came to stand over him half of it still soaked in the shimmering water. He found his heart racing for a moment as it lowered down slightly sniffing him for a second it pulled up a wide grin spreading across its face. Aeon narrowed his gaze then pulled back snarling "I hate long drawn out deaths, so get on with it! I know that's the reason I'm here so get it over with!"

The female beast pulled back slightly cocking her head to one side "Such hurt and hate and misery from one whose every soul has the essence of such a warm hearted other." Aeon pulled back in slight confusion "What the hell are you talking about Jin Uni Ki?" The female slowly shook her main a saddened expression appearing on her features "Sophitia has so much love, yet your soul seems to feel none off it, its like you can't feel your own soul fully, its there but you don't feel it." She shook her head "I feel so sorry for you Lizard man its like you've lost pride and self worth, you only feel your on this earth to kill evil demons and die and that is it."

She breathed in deeply "You just want to end your life anyway you can, you could have won against the other Jin Uni Ki but you didn't really want to. Its like your aims are gone along with your self-confidence off who you are and what your true purpose is. Even know you want me to kill you, because you believe it will set you free." Aeon pulled up a clawed hand "Yeah well if you were me you'd understand that this body is a curse and I'm wanted dead by everyone because off what I did in my soulless past! Waking everyday and knowing this does make my life worthless, I've lost everything that ever meant something to me! My humanity, my wife and children my warriors honour and most of my memories of who I am!"

The female slowly shook her head "So much hated and self loathing." She sighed aloud "Its so sad that a being with such an amazing gift of having a soul would want such a thing." Her clawed hand slowly rose "It's such a rare gift to be given back the very thing that was taken from you. It's so strange that you haven't realized that and embraced it. So many like you would kill for such a rare thing." Aeon eyed his clawed hand "Having a soul has done nothing for me! I mean look at me, I'm in the form of the murderous General who killed thousands! All people see is that, that monster they don't care for my human soul so why should I?!"

The female slowly pulled herself up slightly "You forget that people can sometimes see through form. You also forget that you've been given something back that is beyond measure and no doubt you've also forgotten who you really are because of your self loathing and hated of your form." Aeon slowly narrowed his gaze then pulled up a clawed finger "You're so full of yourself Jin Uni Ki female! You know nothing about me, not that you could possibly understand me for one second! My suffering is beyond you demon, you've never seen suffering or death! You've never fallen from grace or been loathed because your species are love demons all you know is that!"

He snarled aloud "You also don't understand pain or hate because it's not in your nature or a least that what I've heard! On top of this I don't care for your opinion it doesn't change anything just like your words! On top of all of this I don't know how you know Sophitia Alexandra but how I got her Soul essence is none of your business!" The female slowly closed her eye a sneer formed across her face "You should not judge me! I've seen suffering my father was killed by a Jumo pack, my mother was made a slave for this same pack! She had to bring human women to them or face death and I was forced to live out my youth in the demon world of shadows! One day when she refused they ripped her to pieces In front of me."

Her claws scrapped the floor leaving marks in the limestone "I broke my chains and I killed them all I tour out their insides and eat them. I escaped the demon world only to come here through one of their portals to come to human world. I was going to die because of my wounds I wanted to kill every demons in sight my hate was so strong of them!" She paused breathing in deeply "I was saved I was given a home and taught to live again I know suffering and pain as much as you do Lizard man although you may not believe it. That's why I'm the one whose talking to you, the others including my leader are unsure off how to begin with you. I said I would speak to you because I understand your situation better than they ever could."

She pulled up putting a hand on her manned chest "I've also met Sophitia Alexandra in this Labyrinth not so many hours ago she was with her girlfriend Taki. I find it fascinating that you have a part off her within you I'm so curious to find out how such a thing was achieved it's something I've never seen before." Aeon pulled back in surprise this demon had seen Sophitia! Taki was now Sophitia's girlfriend! He pushed the thought to one side it wasn't the important issue here the demons other words were the real issue, he was being so judge mental and selfish in his thoughts humans suffered so did monsters their was nothing to say a demon couldn't suffer even ones like this.

He put a hand on his snout he was letting his mouth take over again as usual, this demon had suffered by the sounds off it an awful lot more than him. The reason she was here was to help him in someway. He breathed in he didn't know why she was their to help or what she'd do but her reasons were honest or so it seemed. He slowly lifted his head "Your right its not my place to judge you, I guess in a way you've not judged me for that I should be grateful it's probably the reason I'm still alive." The female demon cocked her head to one side "Do you have a name? Mines Keiko."

She watched the Lizard man sit up right he turned to look at her "Aeon Calcos ex head General of Kyumm mrl py eltzk's demon and Lizard man army." He pulled up his hand "Guess that's not the best way to introduce myself, but then I can't remember how I used to introduce myself unfortunately." Keiko shook her mane "You don't remember, I guess it must hard not really knowing yourself only in part and not a whole. Perhaps that is why you suffer so, why you want it to end. I doubt you really know what's expected off you anymore ether, that's very saddening."

Aeon slowly pulled up his knees "What can the world hold for me? I'm not really a part off it anymore I'm just an old relic off the Dark War." Keiko stiffened slightly then shook her head "Was the war the one that gave you back your soul?" Aeon pulled up his clawed hand looking at it "No Sophitia did, but then I don't need to tell you what she's like you've met her already. It also sounds like she's doing okay despite her situation which is good." Keiko raised an eyebrow "Is she your friend?" Aeon tensed slightly " She's been my only real friend since that war although I feel I'm so unworthy of her, she's twice the warrior I'll ever be."

Keiko leaned down slightly "You should give yourself more credit, your still trying to right your wrongs even if to you that means killing all the demons off the shadow world while you still breathe clean air." She pulled up a clawed hand "Please tell me how you got your soul back, I really want to find out what the connection is between you and her." Aeon shuffled uneasily then looked up fully meeting the glowing purples gaze "Why do you care so much for my history? I mean look at me I'm the reflection of something your demon kind hates." Keiko breathed in heavily "Maybe you are what I should hate on the outside but inside your as human as humans come. You're a warrior who's come back from the shadows its so amazing that you're reclaimed that which was taken from you."

She put a claw under Aeon's chin "Jin Uni Ki believe the soul is precious no matter what the form. We believe there is no end to what can be accomplished from with in the very heart off any being. My friend Jiro made a mistake with you, a very poor mistake by looking at the form your in. Soon he'll be here to say his apologises and he'll really want to know how you became this way as will the rest off my pack." Aeon stared at the floor for a moment then ran a clawed finger down his snout "I guess it wont hurt to tell its something I remember very clearly since the day it happened." He pulled both hands looking at them "I can't seem to shift that day from my mind."

88

Aeon stared up at the burning castle, his masters beautiful palace was burning! He couldn't find his master! He turned giving Isabella valentine a cold stare "This is all your fault you little bitch! My master's fort is on fire and it's all because you let that Greek blonde bitch escape!" Isabella slowly pulled up Kyumm mrl py eltzk's staff of power looking at it. She pushed her white hair off her blue eyes smiling smugly "Shut the fuck up Aeon your nothing but a fifthly worm! I got what I came for now get out of my sight before I tear your throat out!"

Aeon pulled up his clawed hand "That's my masters! How dear you steal it from him!" Ivy sneered she turned meeting Aeon's gaze "Who cares about your stupid little priest who's boots you have lick for your life to mean something! He was dead anyway that bitch of a ninja killed him, his dead body was lying in the throne room!" She watched as the staff's eye opened it turned to look up at her she ran a hand across it "Guess that means you and poor Astaroth are master less oh well not that it really maters Astaroth will follow me now." She slowly eased up her long sword flicking it under the Lizard mans throat "You can ether follow me or fuck off back to that miserable shine called Kunpaetku where you like swim around all day."

Aeon pulled back he pulled up his lips showing off his teeth "You traitor! You betrayed my master! You betrayed my army, you were working for someone else the whole time weren't you?!" Ivy pulled up the sword pushing up Aeon's head slightly "Nice to see you do have a brain Aeon, shame you weren't quick enough to work it all out. Guess my sleeping with you must have caused you to loose track." Aeon pulled back "You sleep with everyone Astaroth was no different you just had him so you could bring him to your side." Ivy eyed the staff in her free hand a wide smile slowly spread over her lips "Hardly he just has a bigger dick than you do and I found his company far more pleasing."

Aeon eyed his weapon, which was in his scabbard "You'll die for this!" Ivy smiled adjusting her leather outfit slightly "Sophitia was good to even if she did knock me out." Aeon leered at her "That was your plan all along you let Sophitia get away, before she was ready before my master could make her fully evil!" Ivy shook her head "You give me way to much credit letting Sophitia get away was a mistake. I wanted her so much to feel her body against mine, I just untied the ropes so I could have this and missed her boot coming towards my face. I guess it was her cleavage it just put me off along with her white underwear."

Aeon stiffened "You disgust me! Your just a fifthly bitch who wants to fuck everyone. You think everyone is your toy or they're for your amusement." Ivy pulled up her sword hand poking the lizard man's chest "Everyone is there for me! I'm Countess Valentine everyone should do as I command! Everyone should do as I say or die!" Aeon spat near her feet "There's the spoiled bitch talking again, your nothing but a grown up brat." He watched in silence as lightning began to come from Ivy sword the tall woman slowly eased the weapon against his throat "Guess you die then, such a shame really I was hoping you'd join me I could use what's left off your army."

Aeon pulled back his lips showing off his teeth "My army will never follow you or the person your working for. I mean it's not like the person your working for is very powerful anyway probably another fool who your toying with." Ivy scowled slightly "He is no fool and one day the time will come for him to rise from the shadows and bring darkness to this world. You'll all have to kneel to him when he comes like good slaves!" Aeon shrugged slightly "Do you think I care for such a person Valentine? In truth I don't just like I don't care for a delusional fool like your self." Ivy snarled aloud "I'm going to enjoy killing you Aeon!"

Aeon eased his sword out of it scabbard then eased up his shield "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy ripping out your stomach Valentine!" He watched the woman's weapon fly apart turning in to lethal whip like segments it hit the floor causing lightning to fly in all directions. He pulled back his roar hitting the air, he didn't really hear it though over the roar of flames that was blasting from the side of the castle. The floating castle in the demon realm was falling apart around him, the ninja's spells had caused half the side to blow up and Sophitia's burning sword had caused the carpets to be set alight this fire was still spreading through the castle. He raised his shield looking at Ivy he'd had been betrayed because off her and his master was now dead he pulled up his sword swinging it he'd make her suffer for this!

Sophitia slowly walked over the still burning bridge she sneered turning around sharply where was the staff! Taki said it had been stolen before she could get it to destroy it. She grunted aloud the stupid thing had to be around she pulled up her blazing sword looking at it Ivy had no doubt taken it and got away from Taki. She slowly let her eyes wander Ivy that name made her want to throw up, how dare she try to violate her like that! Shame it was only her back teeth she managed to break with her boot she would have preferred to break her face. She stopped short looking at her weapon hand the dark spell was still inside her body it hadn't fully dissipated yet theses horrible thoughts were no doubt its horrible after effects.

She turned glaring at the burning castle so much for the great fort of Kyumm mrl py eltzk the place was now just a burning wreck. She jumped down on to the next ledge there was nothing but burnt carcasses of lizard men as well as dead berserkers who'd been killed when Taki had set off the gun powder off in the storage chambers bellow the fort. She pulled herself on to the next ledge Taki would no doubt be trying to find her since she'd left the group, the ninja seemed to care about her well being now. Shame she hadn't bothered to care when she'd been captured and tortured by Kyumm mrl py eltzk himself!

Sophitia found herself groaning again this wasn't how she thought! She liked Taki, Taki was her friend! She put her hand on her chest she wanted this horrible spell to go away it was hurting her mind as well as her soul. She was about to put a hand on her face when the sound of weapons smashing brought her around. She pulled herself on to the next ledge then slowly looked over. A shocking sight met her gaze Ivy Valentine was fighting Aeon Calcos below sparks flew as both there weapons collided. Her gaze drifted to Ivy's other hand her eyes widened the staff off power was in her hand! She watched its hideous eye move as it was slammed across Aeon's snout. A smile slowly spread across Sophitia's face the foolish woman was very close to the edge.

She threw herself off the ledge landing close by, nether of the warriors noticed her because of the noise that was coming from their weapons. An evil grin slowly spread across her face, it was a least a five and a half meter-drop to the balcony bellow. She just had to slam her shield in to Ivy's stomach and grab the staff of power. She slowly raised her shield this was going to be amusing if not very entertaining, Ivy was so focused on her fight that there was no way she'd even see her coming. Sophitia found her self laughing slightly maybe the fall would break her back, she leered at the tall woman now that would be make pushing her off worth it. Ivy watched as her sword swept out it slammed across Aeon's shield causing the lizard man to fall back, she pulled it back bringing it down across Aeon's un-armoured shoulder she watched as spray of blood hit the air. The Lizard man couldn't win her he was a weak fool and no weapon could stand up to the Ivy Blade!

Her eyes moved sharply as she heard something she looked up slowly, it was the Greek! She was running at her from the side Aeon hadn't seen her yet but then he was kneeling over trying to stop the green blood, which was oozing from his arm. She watched in what seemed like slow motion as the young blonde ran through her twirling sword her shield was out pulled back ready to strike. Her Greek cloths were torn, her blue shirt was torn in five places, her skirt was ripped up the side bandages were also wrapped around areas of her body. She looked like hell on earth but the thing that was most frightening was the psychotic look in her eyes, which still hadn't changed back to normal. They still had a red glow behind the pupils and the light green colour was still dark green.

Ivy didn't get a chance to move as the shield impacted with her stomach, she found herself falling back she tried to throw her sword out so it could latch on to something but she wasn't quick enough the blade seemed to scrape the ledge above but then slide off. She watched as the angered Greek grabbed the Staff Of Powers middle above where she was still holding. Her eyes looked in shock as her feet started to slip back against the ledge, she grabbed the staff with her sword hand despite how difficult it was to hold both her weapon and staff together she watched her weapon crack back in to its sword shape. She turned her head looking at the balcony bellow her it was something off a drop! She tried to get her shoes to grip but the high heels just scrapped the ledges side.

She was hanging on for all she worth, the staff was the only thing keeping her from falling. She turned looking in to Sophitia's eyes an evil smile was plastered across the Greeks sweet features. She smiled slowly then met the Greeks psychotic gaze "Impressive blow Sophitia now how's about you pull me up?" Sophitia eyed the balcony bellow her smile widening "I don't want to pull you up I like seeing you hanging there it suits you." Ivy tried to pull herself up again only to find her heels scrapping the walls ledge "Now come on Sophitia this isn't like you, really isn't, now be a dear and pull me up I mean it's not in your nature to drop me." She stiffened uneasily "I mean you wouldn't kill me, I'm your friend Sophitia."

Sophitia eyed her for a moment then sneered, "Taki is my friend! You're not my friend you beat me with that evil sword off yours! Then you tried to make me have sex with you against my will!" Ivy's eyes flickered nervously "That wasn't me that was Kyumm mrl py eltzk's doing he made me do it to you!" Sophitia slowly put her hand on Ivy's she ripped her weapon hand clean off the staff she watched as the tall woman's hand flailed out trying to grab something with no luck. Sophitia slowly narrowed her eyes "You must think I'm a real dumb blonde! I don't believe you!" Ivy looked down sharply at the fall she slowly looked in to Sophitia's eyes "Your still infected by that spell aren't you Sophitia?"

She grinned widely "You know I can get rid off the rest off the effects and you can be yourself again, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Sophitia pulled back a sneer forming across her face "The spell is fading Taki got rid off it, I'm still suffering the after effects but they'll be gone in a day or so, which is fine by me." She slowly eased up her other hand grabbing Ivy's. Ivy swung her head around in panic" You wouldn't seriously kill me! It's not in your nature you don't kill you're a holy warrior!" Sophitia turned scowling at her "Guess your wrong then aren't you I've killed but your right I don't kill like you which is for fun, I kill when I have no choice. What makes you think I'm going to kill you anyway? Seung Mina is the one who wants your head."

Ivy looked up sharply "What?" Sophitia slammed her hand against the Ivy's "She's searching for you on the level bellow apparently she'd like to break your spine or so she tells me. She's the one who's going to kill you not me, I'm just going to give you to her." Ivy turned sharply the balcony bellow was the lower level! There was no way up from it only the long way around! She turned staring at Sophitia "You know may be we can come to some arrangement I give you half off my gold and a share of mansion!" Sophitia slammed her hand out yanking Ivy's free "I don't want your gold! I hate gold and jewels and I would never take any blood money off yours." She looked down slightly "Say to Seung Mina that I said hello."

Aeon turned sharply he heard Ivy's scream as it hit the air he stared as the Greek thrust the tall woman's hand free Isabella seemed to fall in slow motion. He grinned hearing her body hit the balcony below somehow he wished he'd thought off that. He slowly stood up eyeing up the Greek girl she had the staff of power in her hand she was tracing her eyes across the balcony bellow. Sophitia let her eyes wander Ivy valentine was laying bellow she watched as the tall woman slowly pulled herself off the balcony's floor into a kneeling position. She had a stream of blood running from her nose but she wasn't dead, not it mattered Seung Mina would find her soon enough there was no doubt about it. She watched the white haired woman look up at her then painfully pull herself to her feet then limp her way in side the balcony.

She turned away hearing Aeon's claws tap the floor behind her she turned glaring at him "Hello Aeon." The lizard man adjusted his armour slightly then cocked his head to one side grinning widely "You should have killed her Sophitia you might have enjoyed it." He slowly walked up behind her brushing his armoured shoulder against her leather back "Evil can be so much fun, didn't you enjoy that feeling of pure unrestrained blood lust running through your veins?" He leaned down slightly letting his tongue flick out close to her face "You must have enjoyed having that rage pumping inside your body like fire. You can still feel it pumping through your system giving you such beautiful rage."

Sophitia took a step back from the ledge "I don't enjoy being like you Aeon, I still don't like having theses feeling you enjoy so much." Aeon slowly pulled up a clawed hand "Don't lie Sophitia blood excites you like any human, your drawn to it like a moth to a flame, you want more, you want to feel it drink it and lick it from your blade." Sophitia stiffened slightly "I want nothing off your hate and bloodlust! Your bloodlust nearly made me kill my friend Seung Mina!" Aeon snorted then leaned over sniffing her hair "Such trivial things are friends why bother yourself with them I mean its not like they took the time to try and find you did they?"

Sophitia swung her hair sharply away from Aeon's nose "Taki searched, Taki tried for all she was worth to find me. That is who she is a good friend off mine you on the other hand are just an abomination, a Greek warrior turned in to a monster." Aeon laughed slightly "Oh please don't lie I'm no Greek warrior I never have been I've always been a lizard man. On top of that I don't believe you because you're not quite yourself right now and you'll say anything just to piss me off!" Sophitia narrowed both eyes "Deluded bastard, you can never run from who you truly are, you're one of the Warriors sent by Hephaestus to destroy the Soul Edge swords."

She slowly eased up the staff off power looking at it "You failed and slipped in to darkness and now you're just a slave to the darkness's will." Aeon put a hand on his chest "Ouch… such mean spirited words from such a holy warrior. I guess being turned evil means you don't care for saving me then?" Sophitia raised an eyebrow "How do I save you? You tell me Aeon Calcos." Aeon snarled aloud he leaned forward letting his clawed hand touch the staff of power "I don't want to be saved by you Alexandra! Now give me the staff!"

Sophitia smiled slightly "As you wish" She turned around slamming it across the lizard man's snout he roared aloud leaping forward his hand trying to grab the staff. Sophitia leapt to one side hitting him in the back with her shield she watched him groan painfully then turn around to look at her. Aeon eased his own shield up higher ignoring the pain in his back "Give me the staff!" Sophitia slammed out her shield hitting his as he leaped forward both weapon grinded against each other Sophitia turned to meet Aeon's lizard like gaze "Piss off!" The lizard man brought his shield up trying to knock her down with it only to find her barrel rolling clear of his swing. He ran forward making a grab at the staff his fingers slowly closed around it.

Sophitia pulled back slamming her shield in to the lizard mans face he didn't let go off the staff though he turned spitting the green blood that was dripping from his mouth at her his enraged voice hit the air "Give me my staff you little bitch!" Sophitia pulled back not letting go off staff "Go burn! I'll die before I give this to you!" Aeon yanked again on the staff with all his might, Sophitia was refusing to let go, he pulled up roaring at her only to replied with an air spiting scream from the blonde haired Greek who just yanked back even harder. Aeon narrowed his eyes if only he had his sword! He'd left it on the ground near by. Sophitia's was out off his reach plus he couldn't touch that weapon he'd seen what had happened to the lizard men who'd tried.

It had killed them by putting lightning through them until they'd died! He tried to hit her with his shield again the two shields met causing sparks to fly there was no doubt about it Sophitia's strength was matching his own. She just wouldn't let go off the staff no matter what he tried to do. He held the staff with all his might ignoring the grinding that was coming from both their shields as they scratched against each other. Sophitia's eyes narrowed "You'll never understand will you, your lost, you don't even know who you are!" Aeon pulled even harder "I'm Aeon Calcos general of the dark army!"

He turned sharply noticing that the staffs eye had suddenly opened it seemed to turn to look at him, then it turned eyeing Sophitia. Aeon found himself staring at the eye he'd never seen it this close before it so beautiful and evil. He found himself leaning closer, his gaze shot up suddenly noticing that Sophitia was trying to close her eyes she was starting to panic. Her dark green eyes were suddenly pried open and she was pushed forward her body was loosing all its will to move, Aeon smirked how appropriate she was being drawn in by its evil. He stopped as a sudden feeling over took him he could feel something pulsing through his system but had idea what it was, it felt wrong he tried to pull away only to find his body wouldn't move. What was happening?!

The eye on the staff was bringing him in he couldn't stop it! This was all wrong! He slowly watched his world faded to black it seemed to repair again as a bloody lake he watched in surprise as what looked like all Sophitia's memories flew past him. Why was he seeing her memories? Plus where the fuck was she he couldn't see her anywhere? He snarled turning sharply his hidden spine flying up, he wanted out off her memories! He didn't care for her memories she was a bitch! He didn't care for her pathetic life story ether! He didn't care for her period! He stopped still as the memories came to a halt one drifted closer to him it was a tall man buying some sort of cakes from a very young blonde haired Greek girl.

The man was wearing his armour except it had a skirt and a belt! He even had his weapons although they were shinnying with a silver glow. The man had long brown hair and blue eyes and had a thoughtful smile on his face he was slightly unshaven as well. Aeon watched him lean down taking the cake from what looked like a very young Sophitia's hand.

The young girl smiled then put a hand on his armour plaiting "You like my mothers cakes Mr Aeon Calcos sir you always buy lots off them." The big man grinned "Sophitia, beautiful little Sophitia Alexandra your mother makes the most wonderful cakes off anyone in Greece and you spoil a Knight like me by giving me them." Aeon could only stare in shock horror was that him in Sophitia's memory! It couldn't be he was lizard man! He'd been born lizard man! He suddenly found himself bending over painfully his body blasted in to bright light in front of his eyes, he watched as the memories changed all becoming his it was too much! He could see his birth his first love his training with a man he couldn't remember!

He could also hear Sophitia screaming his eyes shot open in horror Sophitia was inside him they were one person in this horrible memory cascade! He wanted to cry he wanted to leave! He found himself starting to remember his lost youth and warrior hood! He could feel something coming back to him his soul his lost object taken from him by the Soul Edge swords! The world burst in to light in front of him the red sea turned to white washing waves all seemed to light up like the sun itself before his world became dark again. The next moment were painfully as his body was tossed free of the staff causing him to hit the wall behind him, his eyes opened with a start. Sophitia was lying on the ground she had also been thrown back first against a fallen pillar.

Aeon looked around nervously it seemed like seconds as his memories washed over him off who he was, he eased up his shaking clawed hand looking at it. He was Aeon Calcos knight of Greece born under the Ottoman Empire trained by Argus after the civil war! He looked up with a start staring at Sophitia who lying near by she was looked like she had passed out. She was that young girl he used to buy food from, from that bakers shop owned by the Alexandra family. He used to speak to her and tell her about being a warrior. Once when he had been human. He looked at his clawed hand in horror and now he was monster! A horrible monster what had happened to him? He couldn't remember! He had to wake Sophitia up he needed her! He didn't know himself!

He slowly crawled over to where she was lying he brought his huge clawed hands up under her fallen body picking her up slowly. He shook her gently "Sophitia! Sophitia come on wake up please!" He put a clawed hand up putting it through the long loose blonde hair "Wake up dame you! Please wake up don't die on me!" Sophitia moaned slightly she moved slightly Aeon watched as her eyes opened they had gone back to their light green colour she squinted eyeing him "I was inside your soul." Aeon slowly eased her up "I… I know you… you're that girl the one I liked to talk to, I used to tell you about being warrior. I remember you so well!"

Sophitia stared for a moment "How is it you speak like you used to? I don't understand." Aeon lowered his head "I don't know ether…Please you have to help me I don't remember who I am! I'm a monster I don't know how I got this way what did I do wrong? How did I fail?! Help me please I can't remember!" Sophitia watched in shock as tears began to roll down the lizard man's face she watched him lean over his snout touching her torn blue shirt his whole body seemed to shake uncontrollably and he didn't want to let her go. She slowly eased up her hand running it down his snout trying to stop him from crying although it seemed in vain Aeon's whole being seemed to be confused and afraid.

She put her other hand up slowly what had happened to them both? She didn't know, she couldn't say all that seemed obvious was that Aeon Calcos had left the realms of darkness and so had she which she didn't understand ether. She looked up at the burning castle, this day would remain in both their memories she was sure off it.

88

Aeon turned eyeing Keiko "I don't know what happened that day I can't explain it ether I just know that we were one person for a moment in our lives. Something in that moment caused my soul to come back to me that's the only way I know how to explain it." Keiko stared at the lizard man in front of her, her gaze drifted as she suddenly became aware that all of the fully armoured Jin Uni Ki members were standing over them both. She turned looking at Aeon "Truly amazing that the Soul Edge weapon piece that took your soul could give back." She turned as Yasashiku slowly stepped forward he came to sit in front of Aeon Calcos "I have to agree I've never heard off such a thing." Keiko raised an eyebrow then turned to her leader "How long where you and other standing here?"

Yasashiku slowly stretched his armoured wings out "Long enough to hear this warrior's story." He pulled up a hand to Aeon "It seems that you are more than you appear warrior." He was about to say more when Jiro shoved past him the scared Jin Uni Ki sat himself in front of Aeon "I want to speak with him now!" Keiko slowly pulled herself out of the water she leaned over slightly till she was close to Jiro's ear "Hasn't he been through enough? I don't believe he harmed Amba." Jiro eyed her then shook his mane "As soon as I know what I want to know I'll be happy till then he can have no rest!"

Keiko stiffened slightly "This is foolish! Leave him be he has a human soul doesn't that tell you enough!" She gowned her teeth together "Plus you should be apologising to him you nearly took his life!" Jiro pulled up his clawed hand slamming it in to the stone "Enough Keiko! Go and put your armour on and leave as be." Keiko sheered slightly "This is so foolish!" She slowly walked away her gaze turned to Yasashiku "You should stay! He's still angry who knows what he might do!" Yasashiku sighed aloud turning to face her "This is personal to him that is the way it must be. I have no right to interfere in Jiro's personal past."

Keiko watched as the other Jin Uni Ki disappeared in to the shadows she snarled aloud " This is insane!" Her words fell on dull ears as Yasashiku disappeared in to the shadows she lowered her head shaking it then followed them. Aeon watched the Keiko disappear in to shadow he turned his gaze meeting the male Jin Uni Ki's in front of him. This was not good! He watched as the huge demon came towards him. He closed his eyes this was ether going to be his end or if he was lucky it could be his way out of the labyrinth. He watched as the Jin Uni Ki roared as it came closer he felt his own claws scrape the limestone, of all the places he'd never wanted to it be it was this one. Looking into a jealous demon's eye, a demon who could kill him easily out of vengeance and hate if it pleased with no remorse whatsoever.

88

Suzuka slowly ran a finger down her scared face this annoying silence was starting to piss her off! She was bored she leaned back the huge chair bringing up a boot she kicked one off the weapons in its binders which was in front of her. She watched it rattle for a moment then go still. Toki wouldn't get away with this! Nether would Rei! She felt her fingernails scratch the chairs arm Rei was becoming an even worse pain than Toki!

She was even less amused by the fact that Taki wasn't dieing. She slowly sat up in her chair Taki was annoying she hadn't failed so far despite what had happened to both her and Sophitia. She narrowed her good eye slightly what if Taki did get free from the Labyrinth? She found her teeth grinding together Taki couldn't win against her not now she was more powerful than Taki could ever imagine! She sneered then turned to look at Mekki-Maru its eye moved slightly it looked at her for a moment then it closed again. Even if Taki did get free she could still win, ether way Taki would lose! She pushed her long hanging fringe out of her eye she make sure if they did get out that she'd be there to stop them! Taki would not defeat her again she'd make sure off that!

Akuma slowly smiled he eased up Suzuka's cup she watched him her blind eye moving slightly, Akuma grinned widely "More Sake?" Suzuka stiffened in annoyance "No! Now shut the fuck up and let me think!" Akuma pulled back sharply he slowly nodded then put the cup back on the table. Akira slowly turned meeting Suzuka's enraged gaze "Is something bothering you Suzuka?" Suzuka growled aloud slamming both fist down full force on the chairs arms she turned to stare at him "Yes something is bothering me, its you! Now leave me in peace before I rip out your lower intestine!" Akira pulled back quickly he slowly took up his guarding position while trying to Ignoring his brothers ice-cold stare.

Suzuka leaned back in the chair again trying not to fidget, her gaze drifted sharply as the doors near by suddenly burst open, she turned slowly a scow appearing on her face who was going to interrupt her thoughts now! She watched as Fujio walked in the guard had smug smile on his face, Suzuka snarled aloud what did he want!? Couldn't he piss off and leave to her thoughts! She felt her hand grab the chair arm if this wasn't good she'd kill him on the spot! She'd wanted to kill him for sometime now, and this was as good a time as any! Fujio slowly paced closer to Suzuka he watched as her blind eye followed his every move, He slowly pulled up ignoring the sneer from Akuma who was standing by Suzuka's side his annoying prick of a brother Akira was on the opposite side. Suzuka found herself tensing uncontrollably "This had better be good! Because I swear if its not I'm going to decorate this room with your insides!"

Fujio grinned slightly he leaned over bowing "Now I'm sure that wont be necessary Suzuka, I'm sure I wont be that much of a pain to an attractive women such as yourself." Suzuka pulled back her eyebrow raised "You know I hate it when morons like you try to flatter me! Now get to the point!" Fujio pulled up his grin widening "I have something you might want to see, it's a very small thing but I'm sure it will interest you, you hating Taki and all." Suzuka leaned forward slightly "I despise guessing games, now show me what it is you've found!"

Fujio shifted his sword slightly ignoring the dull pain that was coming from his bandaged shoulder" Always in such a hurry aren't you? You know a fine looking women such as yourself should relax once in a while." He put a hand up looking at the room "I mean you must get so bored and sexual frustrated being in this dull ninja's throne room or what ever you want to call this place." He eased the scroll out from behind his back " I guess that's one of the reasons your sister lost it was partly to do with stress, well at least that's what her first and apparently last journal entry has written on it." He watched as Suzuka pulled herself clean off the chair and slowly took a step towards him, he shrugged slightly "I just thought someone like you would find that interesting."

Suzuka took another step forward "Now were did you find that?" Fujio smiled easing up the scroll "Oh this it was just lying around." He pulled the scroll away as Suzuka took another step forward " I can tell you all about it over some lunch, I'm sure we can find some suitable food in this crappy little ninja fort of your step fathers." Suzuka pulled back slightly this was interesting. Fujio was sucking up to her, which was amusing he was also bribing which was a tad pathetic. She turned looking over at the abyss below still she was hungry and maybe she could amuse herself for a while. She turned giving Fujio a smile "That sounds nice, I'll come with you."

Fujio smiled even wider "I'm sure you'll like it, I cook good food." He turned noticing that Akuma and Akira where both laughing for some reason. Why were they laughing the fuckers! At least he had tried to temp Suzuka, which was more than they'd ever done. No doubt they were just seeing this as an opportunity to mock his courage and bravery. He snarled aloud as soon as he had won Suzuka over he'd deal with both off them, they were both stupid little bastards and he deserved to stand at Suzuka's side not them! He turned smiling at Suzuka then slowly brought up his hand "Allow me to lead you to the eating quarters." He watched as she slowly moved towards the doors this was so easy Suzuka was just like any other women easily drawn in by charming comments."

He narrowed his eyes "Maybe after he had sex with her she'd be so besotted by him that she'd let him kill Akuma and Akira. That was a nice thought to see those to morons die and be replaced by him! The thought off leading Suzuka's assassin clan thrilled him even more. He slowly followed the tall women as she walked through the doors ignoring Akuma's laughter.

8

Sophitia slowly put her fingers in to the walls groves again, they'd been walking for sometime now or so it seemed. She yawned slightly she wanted to rest her legs were staring to ache. She stopped feeling her breath leave her, slowly she leaned against the wall ignoring the dull ach in her shoulder. She slowly moved her neck trying to get rid of the twinge. She stopped short as she felt Taki's hand on her shoulder the ninja slowly began to kneed her collar bone, she closed her eyes one thing she couldn't get over even know was how gentle Taki could be, she'd seen this woman kill a demon with her bare hands and yet every moment she'd spent with Taki the ninja had showed so much soft tenderness.

She felt the ninja lips meet her own for a second causing her to open her eyes. She looked up slowly meeting the dark brown gaze, those elaborate brown eyes always seemed so full of love they were almost mesmerizing so much so that she felt like she could feel her self being lost in them. She raised her eyebrow slightly, if eyes where a window into another person's soul then Taki's soul had to have depth which reached beyond anything she'd ever come across in her whole life. She watched as the light bounced slightly off the dark pupils it also reflecting the stunning iris patterns. She felt Taki lean against her the ninja's gentle voice came to her ears "How are you doing?"

Taki slowly brushed Sophitia's fridge off her eyes "You've been very quite." She looked down at her feet slightly Sophitia hadn't said much at all not that she blamed her the younger women was probably trying to collect her thoughts. She had walked with her down the passage keeping her arm around Sophitia's shoulders but had not interfered with her thoughts Sophitia needed time. She hated that she'd had to stop her, she hated that she couldn't make love to her, Sophitia understood though despite how hard it had been to say. Even so it must have been hard for to take in, no one liked to be pushed away when there was so much love in their system as well as need and desire. She knew that better than anyone, so many people had pushed her away when she'd tried to come close.

It was like being kicked between the legs by someone who was wearing steal foot guards and it hurt the heart just as much, no one liked to be rejected when they felt they where so near, it was a cruel hit to the confidence as well as the pride. She turned looking in to Sophitia's light green gaze, she wasn't even sure how Sophitia was dealing with it. The silence was also staring to get to her. She didn't want to hurt the younger women's pride, she watched, as Sophitia's hand moved over her own slowly the Greeks fingers entwining with her own. Sophitia stretched slightly ignoring her still painful shoulder "I'm fine just tried, how much further is it?"

Taki pulled her hand up kneading her girlfriend's collarbone again "Not to much further its just another room then we have to find the passage that goes up to the surface." She felt Sophitia flinch slightly in pain she slowly cocked her head to one side "Your shoulders still hurting seems saving my life with your shield has caused you some pain." Sophitia tensed slightly "I loved saving your life, you always save mine. It's only a dull ache in my shoulder anyway it's no big deal." Taki smiled slightly "I always enjoy saving yours, not that you need my help your such a strong warrior yourself." Sophitia winced again "My shoulder will heal anyway, it's just a pulled muscle."

Taki eased her hand under Sophitia's chin pulling her head up to meet her own "How's your heart?" Sophitia smiled putting her hand through Taki's long ponytail she watched as the silky black hair fall through her fingers "My hearts fine I'm with you that's all that matters." Taki slowly moved her free hand over Sophitia upper chest "I really hated that I had to say what I said to you I hate pushing you away, I love you so much." Sophitia's eyes moved sharply from left to right in slight shock "You were doing what you thought was right, and you were right this maze is no place for you as to make love I mean look at it it's a death hole. Plus I was sexually teasing you which didn't help."

Taki slowly brought up both hands running them up Sophitia's shoulders "I enjoy your sexual teasing, I enjoy everything about you. It's just I hate hurting your feelings so much. I don't want to hurt your pride or your heart you don't deserve that." She found herself trying hard to control her voice from breaking "I just want you to be happy Sophitia." Sophitia found herself staring this was so shocking, Taki looked so worried. She slowly lifted up her hand running it down the ninja's face then eased herself up gently meeting Taki's lips she kissed her softly then slowly broke away " You do make me happy, when I'm around you I feel like I'm whole and not a lose part. You love me no one ever loved me like you do."

Taki moved her hand through Sophitia's hair then slowly eased her arm s around the younger woman's shoulder she never wanted to let go off her those words were so comforting right now. She'd been feeling down ever since she'd pushed the younger woman away earlier its had felt so mean and unfair to push away the one women in her life that meant something to her. She'd kept on going over and over it in her head while turning to look at Sophitia who had been moving quietly thought the corridor. It had been driving her mad she hated silence and most off all she hated not hearing Sophitia's voice. She'd tried to ignore the roars of the demons which came every now and again they only seemed to piss her off even more.

Again and again they hit the air why couldn't the fuckers all die and leave her to her own thoughts instead of interrupting her already plagued mind? Which had been getting to the point off boiling over. Just seeing her girlfriend standing there in almost claming up in silence was horrible. She didn't want Sophitia to clam up on her again she couldn't bare the thought. She breathed in feeling Sophitia's hand's as they moved up her back she gently nuzzled the blonde hair. She didn't want to be alone anymore she could handle the thought of the lonely nights and cold unhappy days. She wanted to remain in Sophitia's arms for as long as she lived, nothing else about her lonely excuse for a life seemed to matter any more she wanted this women's affection so badly.

She had once been told be a half drunken solider in a bar that love is a precious thing to lose the one you love is like losing part of your very soul and heart all at once. She remembered laughing at him because at the time the alcohol in her system had made his truthful comment seem very amusing. She rolled her eyes the other part that had made it funny was the fact that the Japanese girl she'd slept with wanted nothing more to do with her, which was the reason she'd been drinking in the first place. Not that getting drunk helped it just made her worse and it didn't' get rid of the hurt ether only made her even more depressed. It also turned her in to a disgusting crude drunk who liked to throw fifthly sexual comments at the bar maids.

She slowly pushed that thought to one side it wasn't worth thinking about. The only thing that mattered was that the soldiers comment had been true. She smiled slightly feeling Sophitia kiss the side her face. Sophitia's love was precious to her, so much so that she wanted to drink it in with every passing moment. She slowly narrowed her eyes a sneer forming across her face she wouldn't let anyone man, women or demon take it away from her! She'd die before she'd let anything happen to Sophitia and she'd make sure if anyone ever harmed her girlfriend they'd suffer!

End of Part 7

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2003-11-11

Author's note Oh geez… This chapter has got to be the most difficult I've ever written, half the time it was driving me up the wall because I felt it was going wrong, I just hope this is a good chapter and it didn't turn out being lame. I hope the really deep emotional scenes worked as well as Aeon's flashback scene.

Another note before it slips my mind completely, my E-mail address is now available in my profile so those off you who want to send me your thoughts on this story now can if you wish. Sorry it took so long to get an E-mail address up.

Thank you again to all those who've given comments they are most appreciated, you've all been a big help


	8. I shall Rise From The Shadows

_I SHALL RISE FROM THE SHADOWS, FOR I AM NOT LOST TO DARKNESS_

Aeon slowly gazed in to the Jin Uni Ki's glowing eyes, he let his gaze drift across them, even though there were no pupils he could see what the demon the feeling by its eyebrows and exposed teeth. It was that jealous vengeful look from lovers who had lost their girlfriends and boyfriends and now wanted to destroy the person who had taken their lover away from them.

He closed his eyes then breathed in deeply this demon had that look burnt in to his face how was he going to get out of this? There was nothing he could say that would wash away the demons broken heart, which looked like it was still breaking and spiting at the seams. The demon had loved her so much that was obvious it seemed that he had once given everything for her.

Aeon opened his eyes like he had once given for his wife and children who know wouldn't speak to him and had shunned him away. He could still see his wife's face as she'd dragged his children away before he could even see them again and his clawed fingers had just fallen short of his youngest son, she still refused to let him see them. He turned his head to one side trying to forget the painful memory.

This demon had been right though he wasn't worthy of Amba and he didn't deserve her even if he did love her more than life itself, she at least cared to listen to him which very few people would do, she wanted to show him love. He ran his clawed hand across the lime stone he had just been lonely and she had been so comforting and charming to listen to. The desperate need to feel some form of loving emotional contact to have another's body against his own had been overwhelming which was the reason he had ended up sleeping with her. He grunted aloud, sleeping with her was such a shallow statement to his own ears he hadn't slept with her he had made love her because he felt that's what she was worth every once of his attention.

She had made him feel human again she had made him happy even if it was for a couple of hours in return he had showed her his heart and soul in the best way he knew how. He didn't care for the risks at all he just wanted to feel her body against his and at the time nothing else had mattered and why should it have mattered? It was bliss beyond his imagination and had been worth every second.

"Why ponder over stupid thoughts lizard man? It's not like they'll save you!"

Aeon looked up meeting the demons jealous gaze again "My name is Aeon and I can ponder all I want! At least it'll give me time to think of a statement that will take your jealous rage away." He slowly shook his head "Not that there's anything that I can say that will male you feel better or less angry than you all ready are." Jiro slowly shrugged his shoulders "For once you make a good point lizard man! There is nothing you can say that will take away my pain! I mean the thought of your body against Amba's sickens me. I can't see what she'd see in a disgusting little bastard such as your self!"

Aeon pulled up his clawed hand "Well she slept with you to and some would call you just as ugly as me." He sneered slightly "And if she treated you anywhere near the same as me even if I had been in this lizard man body it wouldn't have bothered her." Jiro pulled back slightly "What the hell do mean by if you had been in your lizard man body?" He growled poking the lizard mans chest with his clawed finger "You are in that lizard man body!" Aeon shook his head "I wasn't at the time!" Jiro pulled up both clawed hands "Oh I see so you were just flying around in some dream world while screwing my ex girlfriend!" Aeon snorted loudly "Screwing is hardly the correct term for it, I'd call it making love!"

Jiro pulled up his lip showing off his razor sharp teeth "Who gives a fuck what you'd call it, its not like you really care ether way or understand the beauty of shearing another's body!" Aeon slowly put a hand in side his armoured front he felt his claws touch the little bottle, which was still there, he was somewhat surprised considering all he'd been through. He slowly eased it up gazing at the glowing blue liquid as it swished back and forth he narrowed his gaze then slowly turned to the Jin Uni Ki demon "Despite what you might think of me I was human when I made love to her! I used this potion to obtain the form of the man I was, I pity myself for doing that now. I mean I had to change forms completely unlike you. You could have her in ether form anytime you wished!"

Jiro raised an eyebrow "You don't know much about the Jin Uni Ki do you? Well here's something to fill you in I spent many days with her in my arms as a demon but I couldn't give myself to her in this form! You see if I had I would have made her pregnant, and I could have harmed her because of my forms power! Aeon shook his head "Oh I see your man hoods to big, well that doesn't surprise me most demons have that same problem they can really harm there willing or unwilling partners because of there size and strength, even kill them in the process. Jumo tend to do that most of the time or so most of them used to tell me."

Jiro stiffened slightly "Jumo are fifthly bastards with no sense of love, they only know lust their incomplete and immoral beings who should be wiped out." Aeon folded his arms "Well at least that's something we both agree on, all Jumo should die shows we have something in common, other than the beautiful women we both had the pleasure of knowing." Jiro shook his head then turned his gaze to the potion that the lizard man was holding, he stiffened slightly recognizing what it was "I see you used a powerful potion to obtain the human form, I'm guessing that's someone who understands ninja magic gave it to you." Aeon looked at the bottle "It was from a Samurai General by the name of Mitsurugi, I have no idea where he got the recipe from."

Jiro pulled back slightly "A samurai? Why would a samurai give you anything? There sworn to kill all of the evil seeds followers!" Aeon pulled up his knees slightly "It wasn't for me! It was for Sophitia the samurai in question seems to like both her and Taki! Hell I doubt the bastard cares for me at all he probably just wanted to help me out so he could please her!" Jiro raised an eyebrow "Probably, but then I'm not the one to ask about it." He turned his head slightly "Taki would know, I wouldn't I'm just surprised that you'd get such a powerful concoction passed on to you and one that's so lethal and unstable." Aeon turned sharply "What do you mean lethal?!"

Jiro shook his head "It obtains human form but there's a price for using it. Not only does it stop working after long periods of time and your body becomes immune to it but it also it starts to kill you because its unstable magic starts pumping through your system until your blood is so thick with it your insides start to shut down." He grunted slightly "Of course the samurai may not have known this, probably because he doesn't know about the Jin Uni Ki and that this potion needs our blood to stabilize the formula to stop it killing the user." He let his eyes wander across the blue liquid "Even then you'll still become immune to its affects after a long period of time, no matter how strong you make it you wont be able to change forms forever."

Aeon glanced at the bottle in his clawed hand "So ironic isn't it, that the one thing I want most in my whole life is lost on me along with everything else I care about." He let his gaze wander to the beautiful flowing water "For all my wants, for all my loves I'm stuck in this form and there's nothing I can do about it, you should've killed me at least I would have been free of my pain." Jiro's claws dug slightly in to the stone "Keiko was right, you are depressed beyond belief! Geeze… it's like you really think death will end your suffering, it wont I can tell you that!" Aeon sneered pulling himself up slightly "Well maybe if I had something to live for I might give a damn but sadly I don't! So why don't you just get lost and stop mocking me you dog faced mutt!"

Jiro growled showing off all this razor sharp teeth "Mocking you is hardly the word I was just trying to piss you off so you'd grow a spine!" Aeon turned to face him "Well I didn't grow one so you've failed now piss off!" Jiro folded his arms "You could have defeated me! You where more than able to take me down! Why is it you didn't?" Aeon shifted his armoured shoulder slightly "Because I wanted death I wanted you to kill me!" Jiro sneered he pulled up a clawed hand poking the lizard man's chest "You lie! That's not the real reason and you know it! No I saw that look in your face when I mentioned Amba and that I'd been with her! So tell me the truth!"

Aeon snorted aloud "Why should I tell you anything? Hell you'll probably just mock me some more or bash my brain against the nearest wall to entertain yourself." Jiro slammed his claws in to the stone "As if I'd give you the pleasure! I'd rather watch you cry like a baby over your form it's more interesting. Coward your not even brave enough to say the truth, have you lost your honour as well as your pride?!" Aeon slowly met the Jin Uni Ki glowing gaze "I'm no coward!" Jiro smiled widely "Oh really you know I can't see a brave man under your skin, well I guess Keiko was wrong there is no warrior under those scales just a broken shattered soul which is unworthy of Sophitia's soul essence."

Aeon felt his teeth grinding together, it wasn't enough for this bastard to just mock him and call him names! He just wanted to rub salt in to his already torn open emotional wounds! Who was this bastard anyway he wasn't half as nice as Keiko just a jealous bastard who'd never understand! He pulled himself on to his knees turning to stare at the demon head on "I pity you, you're always going to be a jealous fucker!" He stood up slowly "You can't see through that blanket that's covering your eyes, you just want me to say I hurt your beautiful ex girlfriend! Because then it'll make it easy for you to except what I am, which in truth is the thing you cant get your head around. Because unlike Sophitia you don't have enough understanding off love, I'm sure that's why she left you, isn't it?!

He stepped forward meeting the demons shocked surprise "You wanted to much from her didn't you! You pushed to hard and you where afraid that's why you backed down, that's why you ran and your just taking it out on me! You're regretting your mistakes and I'm just someone who got to close to her, which is what you can't bare!" He slowly eased out a clawed hand "So by all means keep your mocking comment coming knock yourself out, it wont change anything and your pain wont go away! No it just stays around poking you and giving you sleepless nights! I lost my wife and children I watched them walk away and all because off how I look they never gave me a second chance! I'm guessing you just wore out your chances with Amba and you hate yourself for doing it!"

He shook his head noticing the hurt expression appearing on the Jin Uni Ki's face "Hurts doesn't it when you leave the ones you love and you loose those close to you. I just wanted Amba's love and I was so saddened when I realized you still loved her. I don't believe in taking away another's chance to love someone, that's why your still breathing I lost my chance but I wasn't willing to deny you yours." He slowly sat down he watched the Jin Uni Ki lower its head his mane falling forward. He'd obviously hit a painful nerve and one that was hurting the demon immensely " I might look like a monster to you, but I never hurt her, I couldn't harm such a beautiful women as her. You are such a lucky demon to have someone who loved you so much, you should go back to her and try again before it is to late."

Jiro closed his eyes shaking his head "It is to late for me, I can't change the mistake I made with her. I pushed to hard I wanted to much and I was to greedy never really understood the human heart." He sighed aloud "I just acted like a sex crazy Jumo! I never saw what it was doing to her I got lost between the lines between love and sex. I lost the most precious woman I could ever have and all because I lost my way." He put a clawed hand on his snout "She even wanted children she asked me for my children and all I did was blow off some pathetic excuse! I wanted to be her mate I wanted to merge my soul with hers! It was to late when I saw the error off my ways to late for her to try anything else, because she'd done it all already while I'd been stuck in my own dream world, which involved sex and no love to her."

He shook his head "If I could take it all back I would! But I can't I failed as a partner and now I'm paying the price for my stupidity!" He brought up both clawed hand then slammed them down in to the stone his roar hitting the air "What do you do when all is lost to you? How to do live with the pain and the agony? How do you cope with loosing the one you loved! Tell me that! Tell me how you come through the suffering!" Aeon slowly breathed in shaking his head "And you wonder why I'm such a mopping bastard. Funny isn't it how things turn around so quickly and I find that's you've suffered emotional heartbreak like me." Jiro pulled up slightly a low growl entering his throat " If your going to rub salt in to my wounds then don't bother speaking another word!"

Aeon folded his arms " Trust me I'm not going to hurt your feelings anymore than they've already been hurt, I know what your going through I've been there myself and it's not pleasant. There's not much that can calm your hurting heart, the truth off the matter is you just have to see it through. The pain never fully goes away you'll always remember the good and the bad times but things do get better." He watched in silence as the huge demon looked up at him, there was nothing else he could really say at this moment in time. His gaze drifted to the water again he closed his eyes listening to the sound. He wasn't really sure what to say next he could hear the demon breathing close to him. There was no doubt that the Jin Uni Ki was having problems of his own which he hadn't dealt with yet.

8

Fujio found his whole body tense, he grabbed the sheets trying to control his muscles. His eyes where filled with stars for a few seconds which glared revealing Suzuka, the woman's naked body was on top of his he watched her throw her head back her long black hair flowing in motion. He watched her tense for a moment then open both her eyes her blind one moving around for a moment. He traced her body with his eyes she was so beautiful despite the scar on her stomach and chest it hadn't changed her figure. He followed her arms upward there were small scars and cuts no doubt old scars from demon hunts and battles but nothing serious. He turned seeing her cloths stranded across the floor, how had it come to this? It was hard to say it happened to quickly.

Fujio smirked slightly she had been gagging for it, that didn't surprise him though she probably hadn't had anyone so sleep with in a long while. He turned ignoring the sweat on his brow to the room it was apparently hers, the room she grown up in as a ninja. It was cleaner than Taki's with out a doubt although there where pieces of scroll nailed to wall full of notes on how to kill demons. There were drawn diagrams of demons, which had marks on them as to where to cut and slice. He raised an eyebrow she was very dedicated when it came to killing or at least that what it seemed like at least. He breathed in deeply lying back she wasn't a bad lover ether as far as women went he was the best he'd had in a long time, he heard rumours about ninja's being very good lovers but he hadn't really believed it until now.

Still the thing that forced him to disagree with that rumour had been hearing about Taki from some young girl who'd ended up in bed with her. The girl was one of theses types who had probably run in to Taki after the bitch was heaving with sweat and coved in blood after killing some demon. The girl had described her as the best lover she'd ever had. That had almost made him spit out his drink because it sounded so stupid. People in general always liked to boost about their bedroom talents and tell lies about how brilliant their partner's are in bed. It's just another way off masking the fact that half of them probably weren't getting any at all or couldn't deal with the fact they had a crap lover. He snorted hearing about Taki had just made him want to throw up the girls story just sounded like Taki getting desperate and seriously needing the nearest girl to calm down her sexual frustration.

The girl hadn't seen it that way she'd seen Taki as some hero who'd slain the demon bothering her village then had come up to on her black stallion and had swept her off her feet like some brave knight from a heroic story, who takes the princess away to a castle and lives happily ever after with her. As if Taki cared for the young girl that much she was a demon hunter who preferred the joy of killing the girl was probably just a perk. He eased up his hand running it down Suzuka's scar he watched the woman shiver slightly, he grinned widely perhaps now was the time to put his proposal forward. He ran both hands over her breasts this had been so easy! She had just fallen in to the trap like all women her emotions where her weakness and she could be toyed with so easily like a cat that was being pulled in because it's instinct was always to play with the string.

He grinned noticing the change of expression on Suzuka's face, the woman was looking at him with a curious smile on her face. He breathed in deeply then turned meeting her good eye "No one ever mentioned you where that good in bed Suzuka, You have such skill and talent under the bed sheets." Suzuka turned gazing at him this flattery was starting to piss her off, she couldn't care less for his stupid slimy remarks. She pulled up her hand letting her fingers form a fist, she was only here because she'd been bored and wanted to amuse herself and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She breathed in deeply then ran her finger across the bed sheets Fujio wasn't actually worth the time and his skill in bed weren't anything to shout about.

She raised her eyebrow scanning the room, but then she had only been interested in the sex, even that hadn't really been partially brilliant. She slowly took hold of the top sheet wrapping it around her top half. Her gaze shifted to her double-edged dagger that was lying on the bedside table. She turned back slowly giving Fujio a wide smile "Cut the bull Fujio!" Fujio pulled up both hands "Oh come now Suzuka don't be so moody it ruins your beautiful face." Suzuka slowly put a hand up tracing the scar across her eye. What dream world was this bastard on? Her face was ruined Taki had taken away all her good looks when she'd sliced Rekki-Maru across her face! She sat up slowly stiffening "I know your not here just to impress me now tell me what you really want!"

Fujio sat up slightly he found it hard to move because Suzuka's legs where locking him in place "You know just before I carry on with this conversation do you ninja women have any spell that keep you from getting pregnant?" Suzuka turned sharply a disgusted expression appeared on her face "Yes we do you little bastard and I used one before I entered this room! What makes you think I'd want your fifthly offspring?!" She folded her arms "Your children would be weak and pathetic like you they be an insult to my bloodline." Fujio found himself grinding his teeth together "Hey you should be a little more thoughtful I just had sex with you." Suzuka sniggered slightly "You call that sex, it wasn't even that, all you cared about was getting yourself off."

Fujio snarled aloud "Well you weren't complaining!" Suzuka slowly brought up her hand "It's a ninja custom not to complain about how crap your lover is in bed until after the act is done." Fujio sneered trying to pull himself up but finding it hard as the woman's legs tightened "Bitch…I 'm god between the sheets!" Suzuka grunted, "Oh please do you think I was interested in you! I was just un entertained and you entertained me for a while." She slowly ran a hand over her nails "Now I'm satisfied I'm not interested in you anymore." Fujio moved his gaze to her legs, which weren't letting him go "If that's so then why are you still keeping me here? Is this one off your sexy little games to tease me?"

Suzuka eased out her hand running it across her blades hilt the bastard still hadn't given her the scroll she wanted yet! She breathed in deeply she'd just have to amuse herself a little longer. She narrowed her good eye "The only reason you're here is because I want to know what the real reason is for you trying to flatter me." She wrapped the sheet around her chest "I also want the scroll!" Fujio sighed shaking his head "Always in a hurry aren't you? It's almost like you don't know how to relax." Suzuka growled slightly "I'm a very busy woman now cough up what it is you want!" Fujio smirked slightly "As you wish I don't want to bother your schedule." He slowly eased up a finger putting it on her chest "Well, its not a huge proposal it's just one you'd like a lot."

He smiled slightly "You're a women of my talents we both know that, but what you need is a strong person to stand by your side." He put a hand on his chest "Namely me and why me, because I'm stronger than both Akira and Akuma put together my skills are legendary and you need someone who's committed to you in both leading and in the bedroom." He grinned widely "You see those idiots Akuma and Akira are just using you for there own ends, personally I think you should have killed them a lot sooner, but that doesn't bother me I'll be happy to kill them for you. Then we can work as a joint team and I can kill who ever you want me to kill I'll bring the rest of this assassin clan to victory and you'll love every second of it."

His grin widened "So what do you say?" Suzuka gazed at him for a moment then slowly pulled her weapon off the bedside table, she ran her finger down the blades middle "Your very amusing I must say I was hoping this would only be about the sex. Guess I was wrong still you've been useful." Fujio pulled up be felt Suzuka's leg hold tighten even more "I am useful! I was leading the bunch that caught Taki and Sophitia when they came here. It was me! I did it not Akuma or his stupid little brother!" Suzuka scowled slightly turning to face him "You know when I got thrown out off this temple I was at deaths door! I was dieing despite all the healing that had been done to me."

"Akira and Akuma found me! They brought me back to health they were going to keep me as a slave girl until I kicked both their faces in and took control! They have been loyal to me for years I would never trade their loyalty for your stupid little partner ship I don't do partner ship theirs only Suzuka and her two loyal guards!" Fujio grunted aloud "Those to assholes couldn't save you or give you want you want I could!" Suzuka narrowed her gaze "You're pathetic and you're a moron whose weak minded, why do you think you're here? Why do you think I had sex with you? Did you honestly think you could win me over by flattering me and playing on my emotions?"

"You aren't even in control I just used for amusement and as you put it so well for sex." She twirled the weapon between her fingers "Have you ever asked yourself what it is ninja's are most famous for." Fujio pulled back nervously "Your famous for killing demons and are meant to be extremely good lovers which you are might I add." Suzuka pulled back sneering, "I wasn't talking about my clan I was talking about the others!" Fujio pulled out a hand "Well that's easy you're famous for assassination attempts and killing your lovers." He paused turning sharply seeing an evil grin spread across Suzuka's face he watched her pull up her weapon watching it gleam in the low light for a moment. Suzuka eyed the blade she could see the panic in Fujio's eyes she slowly placed the weapon back down on the table then pulled out her hand reaching for Mekki-Maru which was lying close by in a pile of her cloths.

Fujio tried to pry himself loose he didn't get a chance to move as his bad shoulder was slammed down. The next moment where shear agony as Suzuka's other hand shot out grabbing the double edged blade then slammed it directly in to his bandaged shoulder. He watched as Mekki-Maru slowly opened its one eye near by the weapon began to shake and quiver. One of it tenacities shot out from the solid blade's hilt it wrapped it's self around Suzuka's wrist then it began dragging itself forward across the floor until it was close to the bed. Suzuka leaned down as the blade made its way in to her hand she turned eyeing Fujio "You now it's never polite to ask a ninja for sex. You see you only get it when you don't ask for it."

She slammed out her hand wrapping it around his throat then pushed him down so he couldn't rise "Akira and Akuma never ask and they always get my body occasionally when I want them. They share me it's a sort of share with no strings attacked loyalty that's well above yours which is very sad for you because you're expendable." She smiled watching as the Mekki-Maru's hilt started to fan out becoming more jagged the blade slowly pulled apart at the sides as long tentacles with long sharp razor edges started to come free. She leaned forward smiling at Fujio's panicked gaze "You've been so much fun, but now you're going to entertain me some more with your screams of agony which will echo through these walls until you die."

Fujio felt his throat being pushed in wards he could see the tentacles rising around Suzuka each with there little razor edges getting ready to come down on him. This was all wrong! It was meant to be like this! How could this go so wrong? How could she trick him like this! His thoughts where cut off as one of the tentacles razors slammed in to his stomach. Whatever thoughts he had at that moment where replaced by his scream of agony.

8

Seung Mina slowly opened her eyes she put a hand on her head groaning painfully. She blinked trying to clear the horrible blur that was clouding her vision; she snarled aloud the last thing she remembered was that bastard's assassin's fist heading toward her face. From what she could recall his name was Akuma she cringed painfully putting a hand on her stomach, which was really hurting. She'd kill that bastard when her chance came as well as Suzuka the blind-eyed bitch! She turned noticing that someone was kneeling over her, she squinted trying to see who it was she watched as a small girls face came in to view. The girl didn't look that old very young she had red eyes and short black hair she watched the girl turn eyeing up her companion a long haired man who had his hair tailed back.

He had very dusty brown eyes he reminded her of Mitsurugi, she found her self-shaking at the prospect of it being it being one of his cozens. She slowly let her eyes wander up both there clothing they had what looked like ninja clothing the young girl had a body suit that was like Taki's the only difference being the patterns which where a set off small blue cranes flying across the shoulder line. The man was in much looser outfit although it was very plain with no patterns she gazed at them both where thy part of Suzuka's bunch? She groaned trying to pull herself up she noticed the young girl turn to look at her again she crawled forward meeting her confused gaze then turned grinning "Hey I think she's finally come around!"

The tailed man turned leaning over staring at Mina "Appears so do you think she's all there? It's just her boyfriend said she had a run in with Mekki-Maru." The young girl put a hand through her hair "Hey come on she's got to be all there at least for both our sakes otherwise he'll probably end up beating us up like he did Nagmo." The tailed man snorted aloud "Nagmo deserved that it's just typical of him to think with his lowers. He's a moron we both know that all to well." The young girl pulled out a hand "Makes you wonder what he was thinking when he came out with that comment about sleeping with her, I mean does he actually use his brain when he speaks!"

She shrugged slightly "It's just like our asshole pervert of a brother to make Taki's friends feel like their in a ninja battle ground because he can't keep his trap shut!" Seung Mina groaned painfully this was doing nothing for her headache she moaned aloud then turned staring at the young girl "Please…for my headaches sake shut the hell up!" Mina was about to say something more when she felt someone's arms around her waist she turned slowly meeting Kilik's gaze. Her boyfriend's quite voice slowly came to her ears "I'm so glad your awake I was so worried about you. They weren't sure you'd come around the ninja's said your wounds were a lot worse than mine and it'd take you longer to come around."

Mina slowly ran her hand up through Kilik's dark hair "I'm so glad you're here, I missed you." Kilik gently leaned forward his lips met hers for a seconds before he pulled away "I can't believe that ninja bitch I want to kill her! How dare she hurt you like she did." Seung Mina squinted slightly " You know I'd like to do the same but I'm going to have to wait I can feel it." She winced as he eased her to her feet which were very unsteady " I'd like to break her legs like I did to Isabella Valentine's I'd get a real kick out off it!" Kilik pulled out a hand trying to steady her "You know I get the impression there's a long line of people who she's rubbed up the wrong way I think you'll be joining the list." Mina groaned again "Yeah and who would that be?"

Kilik slowly eased her around "That would be Taki's clan me and Sophitia." Mina shook her head gazing at the group of ninja's in front of her. She eased up her hand "This is Taki's clan?" She watched as a middle-aged man with a white beard stepped forward " I'm so glad you're awake how are you feeling Seung Mina?" Mina raised an eyebrow slightly "And you are?" The man smiled putting his hand gently on hers "Toki, I'm Taki's father." Mina put a hand on her head "Why is it Taki never tells me anything?! She didn't even tell what you look like." She sighed aloud "I apologise I didn't mean to sound rude I just had no idea." She turned seeing the red-eyed girl step forward to stand by her side "We don't mind, Taki's never been a real talker until she got her latest girlfriend." She paused then grinned widely "I believe she's a friend of yours." Mina found her self staring in disbelief "What the…?"

Kilik put a hand through Mina's hair "its ok Mina I'll show you what she's talking about." He smiled putting a hand on the young girls shoulder "This is Rei she saved both of our lives. She's the reason Suzuka couldn't finish as off." He turned slightly pointing to the tailed man who was busy wringing out some white cloths "That Yosho he healed as both." His gaze moved to the tall man with short brown hair who was playing with a bottle "That's Hiroshi he's second in command he takes over when Taki's not around." He grinned eyeing the man next to him who was butch with black hair and brown eyes "That's Nagmo." His gaze drifted to the older woman with black hair and green eyes "That's Ryoko you and here have a lot in common."

Mina stared at the ninja's in front of her "You know its funny I thought you guys would look slightly more vicious and unclean." She took a shaky step forward "You all remind me off a group I'd find drinking in an upmarket tavern." Nagmo's smile widened he turned nudging Ryoko " She sounds like you." Ryoko slowly folded her arms "No she doesn't!" Rei shrugged slightly "Normally you do find as drinking in places like that, its just right now we've got a problem. No doubt you've already come face to face with her." Mina narrow her eyes turning to face the young girl "You mean the ugly blind eyed bitch yeah we've met you have no idea how much I'd like to break her spine."

Rei stiffed slightly "I can guess and trust me I'd like to do that myself, its just I have no weapon to do it." She shook her head "Just about everyone in this room would do it if we weren't so concerned about Mekki-Maru. Its alive just like it's counterparts the Soul Edge swords where and it's incredibly dangerous." Mina slowly pushed her hair back "You don't need to remind me she woke it up and used it on me I saw it open it horrible eye and move through my memories and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" She closed her eyes for a moment "It frightened me so much, I felt like it was ripping my soul apart."

Toki slowly placed a hand on the girls shoulder "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. One of the reasons it took you longer to come around was because that weapon drained you so badly." His gaze drifted over meeting Kilik's "Your boyfriend said you had a very bad time with that weapon and it harmed you a lot." Mina turned slightly she watched Kilik smile back at her, her gaze drifted back to Toki "Thank you for healing my wounds." She took another step forward "You've all been very kind to both off as. I guess I had a very narrow view of ninja's but it seems that you are all very much unlike what I thought you'd be. I just thought you'd all be grouchy and unemotional like Taki."

Toki breathed out heavily "I can understand you thinking that but Taki's emotional withdrawal is my fault. Although she hasn't been so withdrawn as late mostly due to Sophitia." Mina raised an eyebrow in confusion "How do you know this…I don't understand?" Toki slowly eased up his hand pointing to a huge oval shaped mirror in the corner, it was blazing with white light and images could be seen moving in it "That's mirror is called the eye it gives as a vision of anyone its asked to show. Suzuka wanted it show Taki and Sophitia and its shown them since they where first thrown in the labyrinth. Sadly we can't change the image she has to much power over it."

Hitoshi grunted aloud "The only thing we don't know is how she knows what's going on even though she can't see the damn mirror. " Toki stiffened "What my son says is very true." He breathed in deeply "Did you see anything strange while you where with her?" Mina pulled back slightly "I'm sorry I didn't see anything plus I wouldn't really know what to look for." She put a hand on her chest "I only saw her doing some kind of chant on Mekki-Maru which brought it to life I didn't really see anything else." Toki sighed heavily "I expected as much." He heard Hiroshi snarl behind him he turned meeting the young man's gaze "She's probably hiding her true powers from everyone." Hitoshi sneered slightly "Its probably more a case of her hiding just her power and hiding Mekki-Maru's as well. She doesn't care at the end of the day! She'll try to hide everything from as for as long as she possibly can."

Mina slowly moved her gaze to the mirror something was moving in it, she slowly stepped forward she could still feel Kilik supporting her. She turned to him smiling gently her hand slowly moved up his face she had missed him so much. She leaned her head against his for a moment, he'd been there for which meant so much she gently kissed his lips feelings there warmth for a moment then gently pulled away. Her gaze drifted back to the mirror, she came closer gazing at it the image of Taki and Sophitia came in to view. She stared at in surprise what kind of magic was this? How powerful was it? She'd never seen anything like this in life, it seemed almost impossible to be able see them through the glass.

She slowly came forward until she was next it she slowly grasped the side then looked around the back. There was nothing there but a normal mirror back she sharply turned back. She turned it slowly trying to see if there was anything under it then turned it back to it' normal position. Her gaze drifted back to the Taki's father "How is it doing that? I mean what kind of magic is this?" Toki folded his arm "Very powerful magic some of the strongest used by ninja's." Mina turned back to the mirror "So do you guys use this to spy on people? I bet it's far more entertaining than those arena fights you have to pay for to watch." Toki rolled his eyes "Actually it's used to watch the front door it's normally connected to the dragon's jewelled eyes although in the past Nagmo has used it to watch the Greek Olympics."

Nagmo pulled up sharply "Hey that was one time! I just wanted to see the naked Spartan girl's run around and throw discus." Ryoko turned giving him a look "You could have gone to Greece for that instead of putting spells on the Eye so you look at naked women!" Nagmo grunted "Why should I bother paying to sit in an arena full of people when I could watch the show from here." Ryoko sighed aloud "It's a powerful tool not something for you to play with." Nagmo sneered slightly "I know that already so give it a rest! It was worth it though, the girls over there look good."

Mina stared at the mirrors image her eyes widened as Taki leaned over kissing Sophitia's lips she turned sharply around "There to together! How long have they been together?" Toki pulled up his hand slowly "A while now, Taki confessed very early on and they been very close ever since. I thought you knew I thought Taki would have told you about her feelings for Sophitia." Mina sighed aloud "Taki doesn't tell me anything personal she's always kept her feelings locked away from me. Kilik told me about Taki having feelings for her but that was only because both him and his sister saw things happening between them when they where in China. A Samurai by the name of Mitsurugi also caught on about Taki's feelings for her and sent a letter to tell her about it."

She ran a hand through her hair "Sadly the other great warrior who was with as had it and we don't know if he's alive." Hitoshi stepped forward "There's another in the Labyrinth?" Mina stiffed "Yes his names Aeon Calcos, he's one of Sophitia's friends." She looked down at her feet "He's a Lizard man who managed to regain his human soul." Kilik pulled up his hand "I know how that must sound to you but it's true. He's very brave and honourable he put his own life on the line to save the both off as." He shook his head "We got separated because he got trapped behind a flooding wall. We don't know if he's still lives but if he did survive he'll be coming to help as all out of this horrible situation."

8

Taki gazed up at the walls she felt Sophitia's hand as it moved across her arm in a gentle motion. She smiled to herself then slowly turned meeting Sophitia's light green gaze for a moment. Her gaze slowly drifted back to the corridor the main room was so close now she felt as though she could finally breath the clean air. She slowly moved her hand up Sophitia's back she couldn't wait to get out off this place. A sneer formed on her face, this had all been so fucked up, her gaze drifted back to Sophitia again her girlfriend hadn't deserved half off this, she had been knocked around drenched in ice cold water and been taunted by Suzuka who had took pleasure in hitting her and to the point she'd passed out. She slowly narrowed her eyes she'd make that bitch suffer!

She'd rip out her lower intestine with her bare hands if it came to that, she closed her eyes for a moment why hadn't she finished her off all those years ago? It would have been so easy just to slit her throat she wouldn't have felt a thing it would have been that quick. Maybe it was because off some sense off pity that she'd kept her alive. She had been bleeding all over the place and the severity off Suzuka's wounds had made her believe that Suzuka was going to die anyway. Also the thought off becoming like her had kept Rekki-Maru from finishing the job.

She turned watching Sophitia as she walked slowly by her side, she seemed so untroubled even know. Despite everything she'd been put though in this past year despite everyone's attempts to break her spirit they had all failed. Although from what she'd seen the emotional scars where still there but Sophitia was refusing to let most off them get to her. She looked at her feet Sophitia very rarely talked about the battle with Cervantes but then she'd been there she'd half of the horrible living nightmare roll out in front off her eyes she didn't need to push the subject she'd seen enough to understand why Sophitia didn't make conversation about it and clammed up when people started speaking about it.

She still didn't know what had happened inside Kyumm mrl py eltzk's palace it was still a mystery to her. The only thing she really knew was that Sophitia had been tortured. The marks on her back when her and Seung Mina had found her lying unconscious outside one of the temples had been from Ivy's sword, which had been, used as a whip across her upper half. It had been horrible to watch the process of Sophitia's detraction from such an honourable beautiful and loyal warrior to a psychotic, violent and almost half demonic woman who had no compassion, conscience or even the slightest inch off feeling for those she harmed. It had been so quick once the spell had set in that no one had seen it coming before it was too late.

Taki could still see Sophitia's possessed form looking into her eyes. She'd found herself staring in to pupil less red eyes, which glowed like the fire of the demon world. Her grin that evil cold grin with its lengthened canines on both her upper and lower jaw. The way her armour had slowly become dimmer and the white cloth wrapped around her both shoulders had slowly turned to a dirty shade off grey. The colour of her hair had dimmed down two shades loosing it golden shine but the way she'd acted had scared everyone the most, it was so insane and horrible. The worst of it had been her grabbing the nearest horse and stampeding it through the Chinese army's campsite that they'd been posted at while using a flaming torch to set fire to everything.

The look of pleasure on her face had chilled her to the bone at the time she'd found both herself and Mina grabbing horse's and giving chase to try to stop her. They only managed to hold her off by surrounding her at one of the temples. It hadn't stopped there though, Sophitia just wouldn't give in she had almost won both of them in battle because of her rage and unwillingness to surrender and be helped. It had been slowly turned sides though as Sophitia found herself not being able to call the Omega sword to her grasp, the weapon had acted like it acted to everyone's else as did the shield by putting lightning bolts through her body. Taki found herself wincing it had been so horrible to watch the sword attack it's owner with such fury. She still wondered if that had been Sophitia's gods doing.

Even though it had hurt her it had saved her giving Mina enough time to pin her and knock her out so she could do the spell to get rid off the growing demon, which was taking over Sophitia's mind and body. She knew what she'd done was started Sophitia's true soul on a ragging battle to take back ownership of her body and kill the demon version off herself off from the inside. The younger women had come back around after what seemed like hours but she had come back herself although the appearance had still looked demonic. Taki had known at the time that would slowly go away and her normal appearance would return but there would be after affects and she'd still not be in full control. She would also need to watched, just in case she went off and did something stupid because she wasn't completely herself.

She remembered turning in bewilderment, as Seung Mina's weapon had been reborn in front off her eyes, as Sophitia had come back around. No doubt it had been a gift from the Greek Gods for being the one to stop Sophitia who at that time had been the only remaining warrior left of the twenty four who'd been sent to destroy Soul Edge. She slowly pushed her hair out of her eyes she'd always hated the fact she'd not been there when Sophitia needed her. She not stood by her when the Lizard men had captured her. She still had no idea why they had wanted her in the first place, she had a feeling they had tried to corrupt her so they could use her as a dangerous tool. Who in the end would return to the demon fort and tell them all about the Chinese armies plans to bring Kyumm mrl py eltzk's army down.

Personally she wished she'd been the one they'd captured at least she could've been able to fight off the spell that they had used on Sophitia. She narrowed her eyes Kyumm mrl py eltzk had been such a weakling in there final stand off it had been such a quick victory. The man had no real power over the Soul Edge weapon he'd made and it in its self was weak. Weak and useless like its master, she would have finished off the worthless weak demon staff if Ivy Valentine hadn't got to it first. She snarled aloud Ivy was nothing but a low life bitch that just loved to get under people noses and fuck everything up. She was always in it for herself everyone else was there for her to toy and mess around with emotionally.

"Is this it?"

Taki looked up sharply her thoughts being pushed to one side. Sophitia was standing by a large metal door, which had long thin lines running down it in all directions. A huge risen dragon's head was in the centre of each door. There wasn't a handle anywhere in sight she could see Sophitia's eyes wandering over the metal trying to figure out what to do. She took a step forward putting a hand on the door, she slowly leaned against it tapping the metal her ears where meet with a hollow echo. She slowly pulled herself up a smile forming across her lips "This is it, the last room is through this door then it's just a long climb upwards." Sophitia ran her finger over the steel dragon's snout her hand was stopped in mid motion by Taki's.

She turned meeting the ninja's brown gaze Taki slowly moved her hand up gently running down her jaw line. She leaned her head back slightly as Taki's fingers moved down her neck the ninja's hand stopped at her chest line. Taki slowly leaned forward her lips meeting Sophitia's one of theses days she'd probably find out what had happened in that fort. As well as what they did to Sophitia's mind to cause her to drink in such an evil spell. Sophitia pulled away slightly she watched the ninja's gaze turn in surprise she slowly pulled up her hand running it through the ninja's dark pony tail end, she slowly looked up meeting the ninja's gaze again "Is something wrong?"

Taki breathed in slightly she eased up her hand slowly moving it through the soft blonde hair "No nothings wrong. You looked a little lost that's all I just wanted to remained you that I'm here." Sophitia shrugged her shoulders "I 'm just confused about this door, it doesn't have anything to open it or at least nothing I can see." Taki slowly eased up the Jin Uni Ki dagger flicking it slightly "This is what's called a pattern door." She eased up the weapon point putting it in to one of the fine groves "You put your weapon in to the slots then start moving it around to create a pattern. You can normally tell if you've got it right because you can hear the locks on the other side clicking." She pulled up her free hand running it over Sophitia's arm "It's quite simple but very few people actually get to this door alive or with weapons."

A wide grin slowly spread across her lips "There's also quite a lot of long spiked spears fly which fly out off the wall, if they screw up the sequence." She slowly eased her weapon up slightly "It's not that hard to figure out though, the door just takes a little coxing." She pulled the blade down the grove in quick slicing motion she put her head to the wall listening to the countless clicks as the weapon moved a little further down. She turned slightly noticing Sophitia was leaning against the door listening to the sounds behind it. She slowly let her gaze travel as she moved the blade up one the side cut groves she breathed in deeply hearing the clicking noises.

Sophitia found her self listening as the sound of clicking locks hit her ears she watched Taki's blade move again this time moving away from her. She let her gaze wander up to the ninja's face Taki looked so focused and in her element. She stared at the brown eyes for a moment something had been bothering her girlfriend for quite some time, she wasn't really sure what it was. She had her thoughts one being that Taki was desperate to get out of the Labyrinth and probably wanted to spill Suzuka's blood. Not that she blamed her she wanted the evil woman to die just as much. She didn't want to stare back in that sightless eye again or see her face; it was a horrible face one which had enjoyed spilling the blood of those children and one, which had enjoyed hurting her.

She slowly put her hand up to where her scar was she slowly ran her hand across the area, she looked down slightly the Jin Uni Ki fur patch was know covering the scar. It felt slightly odd she pressed slightly she didn't feel any pain when she put pressure on it which was even stranger. She slowly pulled her hand up looking at it, she hated killing she'd never liked it from the beginning. She narrowed her eyes the hands that had taken the evil women's life would know be used again to repeat the act. She'd never enjoyed watching the woman bleed to death and die. It wasn't fare ether, why did she have to do this all over again? Taki always found it so easy or at least that's how it seemed, in the back of her mind she knew Taki had been trained to kill since birth.

Demons, monster and assassins as well as other ninja's probably it was like the woman could just shut it out, ignore the deaths of those she slammed her blade in to. She stared at her hand again she hated to hear the screams, hated the look in her dying enemies eyes, eyes which she could still see on occasion staring back at her in her nightmares. As if she needed to see that along with eyes of both Soul Edge swords, as if she wanted to see there pain play out all over again. As if she needed to look her fears in the face while she slept it wasn't like she didn't see it when she'd been awake.

She could still remember the suffering that Kyumm mrl py eltzk had forced on her in her waking moments. He wouldn't let her sleep he wouldn't let her eat drink or stand up properly she was forced to endure his magic which had made her start to hallucinate constantly. Her dreams hadn't left her in those dark hours they'd played out over and over again until she'd found herself screaming at the top of lungs because she wanted them to stop. She could still remember forcing herself to pull on the chains for all she was worth. She'd not even felt them cut in to her hands or ankles she'd not even noticed her own blood start to drip on the floor. She'd only wanted freedom from the horrors, from the sight of seeing her own insides spill all over the floor. For the voices in her head to stop speaking constantly, for the image of Cassandra's death by her hands to stop. It was like a tidal wave of pain crashing down on her.

It only seemed to go away when she found herself getting angry the more aggression and hate she started to feel the more she'd found herself getting rid of the hallucinations. It was so shameful how easily he'd broken her, she still couldn't get over how she'd become taken over by a demon copy of herself, which had been slowly taking over her true soul and body. She narrowed her eyes even more that thing that had no honour or care for anyone! The dark side of herself, that horrible image with its red glowing eyeing and animal teeth. It disgusted her, it shocked her and it made her feel ashamed and weak inside, all she'd remembered doing the moment she'd seen herself was smashing the long mirror in her Chinese tent.

Most people never really got to see they're dark half or at least if they did there body was still the same. She'd seen her other side the other monster the dark being that lived inside her she'd had to live with it and painfully wait until her body had changed back in to its true form. Taki had said that, that being was what she could've become if the Soul Edge swords had affected her. Apparently the spell that had been forced down her throat in it's liquid potion form then another spell to her mind had been put on to drive her insane. When her rage took hold the liquid spell would take effect and the dark side of her very soul would be released in all it psychotic glory for the world to see. The Soul Edge scar on her body had enhanced the effects causing the transformation to quicken.

She'd never believed a thing like that could be born from her but it was there like everyone else she had a cruel darkness in her soul. She'd spent so many days on the Shrine Of Eurydice just sitting and thinking that through. Somehow it made it so much easier to understand Aeon's situation but it made her also feel for him so much more. He was stuck in the form of darkness permanently unlike her he couldn't escape from his appearance. She'd gotten away from hers because Taki had freed her from it, he was fated to walk around and try to live from day to day with his. Deep down she couldn't understand how he coped with it when everyone around him hated him or spat at his form. He never seemed to show any feelings when remarks had been made at him; he always just carried on walking.

She had her doubts though one being that he hid his hate of those who couldn't stand him deep down. He was probably so hurt and crippled inside it was killing him a little more each day. He also put on a large grin to everyone but deep down inside he was like gunpowder just waiting to be lit. Why was she complaining anyway? What ever she'd suffered was nothing compared to him. He was so much stronger than she was when it came to his dark soul and she knew it. She'd spent most of her childhood looking up to him for his amazing warrior skills but as a woman and as his equal she'd found herself admiring his strength to deal with the fact he was stuck in the form of the lizard man General. Despite his form he tried so hard in everything from holding spoons with his clawed hand to trying to make himself as helpful as possible.

Her eyes travel up to Taki's face again her girlfriend was so much stronger than her in that area as well. She carried around a weapon, which had one of the Soul Edge's broken pieces fused in to it's very blade. It hadn't affected her at all it seemed that her will power was the very thing that kept Mekki-Maru under control. Once in her life before they'd become close friends she'd thought about destroying that blade. She still felt so angry with herself for contemplating killing it's owner as well, she was no different to Taki she had, had one off Soul Edges broken pieces inside of her. Taki had saved her life and shown her so much kindness when she'd been near death. She could have slit her throat at any time while she was on that sick bed lost in a semi comma, which she'd apparently shifted in and out of constantly.

She could still remember staring at the sleeping ninja, then just dropping her weapon in the ground near by. She'd known full well Seung Mina was sleeping near by and Taki had probably not been fully asleep anyway, she'd no doubt heard the whole thing although she'd never mentioned it. She needed this woman so bad now she was her girl friend the person she loved more than anything. She needed her affection, her warmth, her kisses, to touch her hair that soft black hair which stunned her just to feel it. Those eyes she just wanted to look at them to feel that touch. She'd seriously harm anyone who dared to hurt the only person she loved. After what had happen in her previous relationships she'd just felt like she wasn't worthy as a partner and a poor excuse for a girlfriend.

This relationship had made her feel so alive it had re awoken so much inside of her that she'd forgotten. She wanted to survive this, just to dear to hope for the next sunrise to show this woman everything she possibly could. She wanted to walk with her under cherry blossom trees and tell her about her Greek world and at the same time learn about the Japanese one she had been brought in to. To train together near Japanese temples and slay demons, ok so she wasn't a demon hunter but she'd sure try to be. So what if she was a Greek warrior she'd never believed that anything was beyond her. So what if she'd never slept with a woman before she'd try her best, she'd walk through fire and frozen ice if it was for Taki.

Taki who had saved her Taki who made her feel alive, Taki who would always stand by her side. She didn't care what the people thought of her choice ether they could go burn in the fires of Tartarus for all she cared, no body was going to take this women away from her! Taki slowly pushed the dagger down the final grove she smiled hearing the clicking sounds. The blade travelled downwards it point clicking in to the top of one of dragon's heads. She watched its eyes slowly open and the rubes within flash up red for a split second it was followed by a grinding sound as both heads rose up from the doors themselves. She watched as their teeth slowly came down and the whole head rose up half way there was clicking sound as both heads stopped.

She slowly eased her weapon out from between the dragon's horns her gaze drifted over to Sophitia who hadn't moved. The younger women seemed lost in her own thoughts her eyes weren't even moving she seemed totally oblivious to the fact the dragon head she'd been leaning close to had just risen up out of the door. She slowly pulled out her hand running it slowly under her girlfriends chin, the movement seemed to bring Sophitia sharply out of her thoughts. She found herself staring in the light green eyes she leaned forward slightly "Is something wrong?" Sophitia just gazed at her for a moment then lowered her eyes Taki leaned slightly closer she could sense something was eating at her girlfriend. Sophitia looked lost and worried. She came even closer she could feel Sophitia's breath against her face she'd still had no answer, which was worrying. She was about to say something when Sophitia suddenly came forward.

The women's lips pressed against her own Taki found herself having to step back slightly so that her foot didn't slip because of it being at an awkward angel. She slowly closed her eyes letting this kiss wash over her. It felt so good but she could feel the urge in it Sophitia was desperate for her affection she could tell every time there lips moved. She slowly brought her hand up running it through the soft blonde hair. It seemed like less than seconds before Sophitia's hand founds its way up to her pony tail end, the younger woman's fingers began to move through her hair in a gently movement. She eased her other hand slowly down her girlfriends blue shirt feeling the material lightly with her fingers. Taki felt her pull away slowly she slowly raised an eyebrow "Are you scared?"

Sophitia lowered her gaze again then slowly brought her eyes up to meet hers "Terrified, what if ether off as don't see the sun tomorrow?" Taki pulled back in surprise she hadn't expected that reply. It was the last thing she could think off Sophitia saying, the last thing she would have expected. Her hand moved slowly up Sophitia's neck she put her other hand on her girlfriends back bringing her forward again "We'll see the sun tomorrow mark my words I'll be standing right next to you and we'll both watch it rise." Sophitia slowly turned her head away "What if we both die? Taki eased her hand under the younger woman's chin bringing her head back around "Where not going to die, where both strong warriors you know that as well as I do." Sophitia slowly pulled up her hand taking the ninja's "Then why do I feel uneasy about going to the surface." Her gaze drifted across Taki's she'd seen the women fall in her vision fall in to some horrible abyss.

She'd seen that monster slam its claws in to her shoulder and she'd not been able to stop it! The vision hadn't made much sense until now. They where so close to the surface and if that was vision was a true premonition she couldn't change it. Why where her gods being so cruel? Why had they shown that to her? It was almost like they where saying she couldn't have this woman! It wasn't fare! They'd shown her a possible sequence of what was probably her coming death and Taki's. She felt the ninja's hands move on to both sides off her face pulling her head up she found herself looking in to the woman's dark brown eyes. Taki slowly leaned forward she could feel deep in her gut that Sophitia wasn't telling her something her girlfriends eyes had given it away.

She gently kissed the woman on the lips " Have your gods spoken to you?" She kicked herself mentally, that was such a rude question to ask Sophitia probably wouldn't answer it. Her gods were a very personal and precious thing to her, she was also poking in places, which she didn't really understand. Sophitia's gaze wandered over the ninja's "They showed me something the future in a vision." Taki leaned forward she was surprised that Sophitia was telling her this "What did it show you?" She knew she was pushing slightly on this subject, she watched Sophitia's gaze lower "A vision of my failure and your death." Taki pulled back slightly trying to take what her girlfriend had just said in, she stared at the younger women. Why had her gods showed her that? Perhaps this was a message of some sort. She grunted aloud it was a vision though, visions at the end of the day are just possibilities of destiny that aren't always full of truth. She'd never cared for them much anyway mostly because she believed in making her own destiny.

She slowly pulled up her hand her gaze not leaving Sophitia's "How long ago did you have this vision?" Sophitia turned looking at her feet she found herself breathing in deeply "Some time ago." She found her self-sighing aloud "It was when I was out cold before I came around and saw Suzuka." Taki pulled back slightly "You knew all this time and you never said anything!" Sophitia pulled up both hands "What was I meant to say? Taki I just had a vision and your going to die in it!" Taki pulled out her finger poking it under the younger woman's nose "That would have been a start! It would have also have been far better than you keeping it from me!"

Sophitia pulled back she could feel her anger welling up inside she turned facing the ninja head on "Keeping it from you! I wasn't keeping it from you, I wasn't your girlfriend then, I didn't know I was going to be ether! I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd believe me, very few people actually believe me anyway when I talk about my gods!" Taki narrowed her gaze "I am not anybody! I'm your girlfriend I love you! I'd die for you! How could you believe that I wouldn't listen to you. How could you believe I wouldn't take in what you say?" She paused seeing the pain appear in Sophitia's face her girlfriend looked so hurt.

Sophitia felt her teeth grinding together "Don't give me that, you don't believe in my gods, my gods have always been something you and Seung Mina got a good laugh out of the last time we travelled together! Don't pretend you ever took what I said about my gods seriously!" Taki slowly looked down at the floor something she'd forgotten coming back to her, she'd once laughed and made jokes at Sophitia about her gods when they'd met the second time around. It had all been a tease which her and Seung Mina had done just to mess around and bide the time but she had hurt Sophitia's feelings and the conversation had ended with Sophitia walking off in to the woods to sleep eases where because she was so annoyed.

Sophitia sighed aloud "I love you more than anything in this world I don't care if I die just so long as I die with you." She noticed Taki was tapping her boot against the floor the ninja slowly looked up meeting her gaze. Taki leaned against the wall folding her arms "I do believe in what you say about your gods, I'm not going to say that in the past I did because I didn't. I do want to apologise for all those times I made fun off you, I was out off line and I should've kept my comments to myself." She slowly walked forward putting both hands on Sophitia's shoulders "I've seen what your gods can do, I saw them pull Seung Mina's staff in to the air and change it in to a powerful weapon. I've seen what you can do just by believing in them like keeping yourself alive for two days while you bleed constantly until you found the nearest temple to the camp then you collapsed so we could find you."

She closed her eyes easing Sophitia in to her arms "Your gods gave you a vision an interesting one but maybe there just trying to show you a way of changing destiny. I don't believe they'd want to show you your death or mine I mean we can all change our destiny." Sophitia found her self hugging harder Taki's words didn't change the hurt she felt inside. Perhaps her girlfriend was right maybe she was the one who was wrong she seen her own visions change slightly before this one could do the same. She brought a hand up slowly taking Taki's "I love you…I just don't want you to die."

Taki gently nuzzled the younger woman's hair "I now you do and I love you just as much. We will see sunrise tomorrow we both just have believe it and if say this vision is our death then at least if it comes to that we can change it." She gently kissed Sophitia on the cheek "We've been through so much together we can win this and be together." She felt Sophitia's arms tighten around her waist she ran a hand through the long blonde hair she only hoped her own words were the truth and that this possible vision didn't come true.

8

Suzuka slowly pulled up her hand she watched as the blood, which was almost up her upper arms dripped down. Mekki-Maru was covered in blood, as was her double-edged dagger. She smiled widely such entraining bliss it was shame the bastard hadn't stayed alive a little longer may be then she could have listened to his screams some more. She slowly eased her body suits front across then pulled up its other half, so what if she had staining her suit it wasn't like it hadn't been stained before. She slowly pushed her feet in to the heavy black boots then swung her black torn cape over her armoured shoulder guards. She smiled easing up her double-edged dagger looking at it the blood was so colourful.

She slowly eased the weapon up to her mouth then gently licked the inner groves it also had such a sweet taste for some reason it always tasted better after the person she'd killed had gone through some sort of vigour's training be it sex or fighting. Another thing that made it interesting was how she killed them this one had, had a very artistic death. She slowly moved towards the blind her free hand pushing it open she ignored the fact that her hand left blood stains all over the image of the black dragon which was weaved in to the blind. Her gaze drifted slightly down to Mekki-Maru the blade in her belt had started pursuing she noticed all the blood disappearing them it. It was obviously feeding itself and since it wasn't a soul eater it had become a blood drinker.

She looked down slightly noticing a stream of blood was running under her boots, she eyed it then calmly pushed the blind half way across. She turned sharply hearing running she watched as Akuma and Akira appear they where closely followed by three other guards. What did they want? She smirked at least now she was in better mood for dealing with them, she watched as Akuma came to a stop right next to her the guard pulled up grinning. Suzuka pulled up her weapon licking it again she turned a wide grin travelling across her face "I've just amused myself, how's about you get those morons behind you to go in and clean my room."

Akuma turned slightly eyeing the room behind her there was blood spattered everywhere he couldn't see Fujio or at least what was left of him anywhere. He smiled widely the guy was probably in little pieces she'd no doubt decorated the walls with his insides she had a habit off doing that to people she didn't like. He turned sneering the guards behind him "Get your ass's in there now and clean up!" He watched the men slowly make their way around Suzuka, he turned slightly ignoring the sounds of one of them throwing up then slammed the blind behind Suzuka across. He stood up slightly watching Suzuka lick her blade for the third time "I see you had fun can I get you anything to drink?"

Akira slowly stepped up till he was by Suzuka's side "I believe you shown that bastard what happens to people who try to knock your emotional walls down." Suzuka turned slightly "I did he screamed so much the fucker! I can believe he was stupid enough to think that I'd fall for his pathetic little tricks. The bastard seemed to think that I'd fall in love." Akuma folded his arms then shrugged his shoulders "My deepest apologises for giving you such a bad guard." Suzuka looked at her blade "You know I don't care for your mistake Akuma I got some good screams out of him before he died and he amused me for ages. I could've killed him some time ago I just couldn't be bothered to do it, little fucker was just trying to rise up the ranks."

Akira looked up the blood stained blind "He's isn't going to rise up anymore by the looks of it. The guy was certainly asking for what he got." Suzuka smiled widely "I agree with that statement Akira. Little bastards probably gone to join Emma O in the pits of hell at least he'll get to suffer out the rest of eternity. He'll probably think that my punishment was nothing after spending time with that demon god." Akuma folded his arms "I doubt any punishment that god will give him will match yours." Suzuka eased up her double edged dagger she flicked the remaining blood off it then grunted putting it in her belt "I just wished he'd screamed longer, I hate it when people die that quick."

She slowly turned gazing a the hall, she could see all the ninja's rooms each with there own separate blinds which where highly decorated. She turned slightly her gaze meeting Akira's "When the three of those morons behind the door are done tell them to guard to Ryoko's room." Akira raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why her room? It's just like all the other rooms." Akuma pulled up slightly "Apart from Taki's that one looks like someone hit it with lit gun powder, the women lives in a trash hole. How is it she ever manages to pull girls? I mean her room isn't exactly a glorious little pad like Nagmo's or Ryoko's." Akira grunted slightly "Yeah how does she manage it?"

Suzuka narrowed her good eye "Taki manages because she likes to talk to her one night stands and romance them! Girls end up not caring about how she lives because they end up obsessing over her." She pulled up her hand looking at it "Her and Nagmo always used to fight over girls, the most pathetic thing I've ever seen is those two fighting over a girl who'd slept with the both of them on the same night." She sneered slightly "Apparently Nagmo had brought her in to the temple and somehow she got lost and ended up in Taki's room slept with her, walked out half drunk then found Nagmo again and slept with him. Both of them ended up having a vicious fight the next morning because they wanted this stupid little girl so badly. Even more pathetic is the fact that Rei had to take the girl home because she didn't want ether of them to be her partner."

She slowly closed her hand forming a fist "I pity having to spend my youth here this place never gave me any peace." She pulled out her other hand "All I ever heard was people fighting. Or I ended up fighting over my food and the fact that it was mine!" She slowly stepped forward "I can't wait to burn this place to the ground." Akira slowly moved toward Ryoko's room he pulled the tiger blind back sharply "What am I supposed to find here." Suzuka turned sharply "Your not trying to find anything! I want you and those idiot guards to watch it. Stay in there if you have to I don't care just keep your eyes on it."

Akuma watched his brother shrug then sit down on the bed unsheathing his long samurai sword. He turned slowly back to Suzuka who was making her way up the corridor he slowly followed her "Where are we going?" Suzuka pulled up her bloody hand looking at it "We are going to pay a visit to those two demons in the cages, I need to get mindless slaves who will do my biding for me should I need them to." Nagmo slowly nodded his head "I assume you have something up your sleeve right now which you're not telling as about." Suzuka grinned pulling out Mekki-Maru "As always Akuma you have your head screwed on." Akuma flicked his weapon slightly "I don't wish to intrude but is someone going to die?" Suzuka watched as the weapon in her hand opened its eye looking around "Death might come to them but when I'm through they'll want to die. They'll be begging for me to kill them."

8

Aeon moved slightly in his sitting position his gaze drifted over to the Jin Uni Ki demon whose head was still slightly hung. They hadn't said anything to each other for what felt like ages or at least that's how it seemed. Aeon slowly ran his clawed hands through the water absentmindedly " Why are we both still sitting here?" Jiro swung his head around staring at the lizard man he shook his head slightly "I'm just waiting for my pack to return, they will soon enough because they'll be worried about me killing you." He shook his mane slightly "Come to think it they'll be more concerned about me eating you alive." Aeon swished his tail slightly "Is that what you do to lizard men you don't like?"

Jiro pulled up his head a grin spreading across his face "Only the ones I don't like, I've eaten plenty of your kind but personally the thought of eating you doesn't interest me anymore." Aeon flicked his tongue out "Why my scales not to your liking, perhaps it's my smell it must be off putting to you." Jiro leaned down looking at his refection for a moment then turned to the Lizard man "You smell better than your counterparts on many levels." He pushed his head down in to the water then pulled it up shaking the water off "Can I ask a personal question?" Aeon pulled his clawed hand out of the water "Go ahead." Jiro shook his snout slightly then opened his mouth licking one of his canine teeth "I've met Sophitia and its odd because you've got something of hers in your soul yet your nothing like her which is strange."

He shook his shoulders slightly "She also didn't mention you when she was here. How is that? I mean you to are good friends or at least that what I heard you say." Aeon looked down at the water at his wavering reflection "She doesn't know I here, I was trying to rescue her from the horrors that I'd heard had happened at this temple. The ninja take over and such." He stiffened slightly "Not that what I tried to do was any good, I've lost my friends I don't know where I am and I have no weapons. So I wouldn't say I'm the brave knight who was trying to stampede in on a white horse, my horse seems to have broken its legs so speak.

Jiro cocked his head to one side slightly taken aback by the lizard man's comment "There where others with you?" Aeon sat up slightly "Two other two very brave warriors a young brown haired Chinese girl whose name is Seung Mina and a young Chinese man called Kilik. I lost them both when one off the tunnels flooded and I got trapped behind one of the stone walls. I was suffering from a Shoju bite at the time my actions were slightly crazy." Jiro slowly stepped forward "Our great leaders son Kiyoshi saw three human's earlier he didn't pay much attention to them because one of them had killed a Uni So An Ki and was busy feeding on it. He said there where two men and one woman the women and first man had a staffs one of which was bladed the other man had a sword and shield." He paused moving his head so it was close to the lizard mans "I assume the man was you in human form."

Aeon sighed aloud "It was me yes, the only reason I'm not dead is because the potion wore off, making it so I could change back to this form before I drowned behind the flooding wall." Jiro shook his head "We also found the wall you smashed with your spines, it cracked completely and the water which was behind it is unfortunately heading towards one of traps near one of the other entrances out. Where just worried because it could be the one Sophitia and Taki are close to." Aeon moved his hand watching his reflection change with his finger movements "I'm sorry." Jiro breathed in deeply "Don't be, you where trying to survive, plus from what I've seen off those two they work very well together, there are an excellent team and they help each other out on many levels."

Aeon sat up slightly "They always have been a good team for a long as I can remember. Very few warriors will take the time to understand each other like those to do. I'm just glad they finally got together, didn't see it happening so fast though." Jiro ran his clawed finger across the ground he raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" Aeon pulled his clawed hand out off the water "Apparently they've always had a certain closeness ever since they met, although from what Sophitia told me she couldn't remember much from it. The only thing she ever remembered was Taki's face and that's it." He pulled up a clawed hand "She couldn't even remember her name that's how much memory loss she suffered due to that Soul Edge scar."

"From what Sophitia told me the second time they met was rather crazy, Taki crept in to her house to get away from the cold and Sophitia thought she was some kind of assassin trying to kill her. They ended up fighting until Taki managed to force Sophitia in to submission and tell her who she was and why she'd broken in to her house." Jiro smiled widely "Ninja's seem to forget that you can knock on the door and people will let you in and that you don't have to crawl in through the window or pick the lock." Aeon smirked slightly "True, I personally thought it was just Taki being Taki slightly crazy sometimes and doesn't think ahead on occasions."

He shook his head "Still after that event Taki and Sophitia started to become the best of friends they always liked each other a lot. From what I've seen of Taki she's not a bad choice at all she's very brave and willing to put herself on the line to save Sophitia. I remember her giving me her word that she'd take of Sophitia no matter what, if a ninja's word is anything to go by then her words were truly honourable." Jiro nodded slightly "Taki is one of the most honourable ninja's I've ever met. I personally always felt sorry for her because she had to suffer some of the worst punishment a ninja can endure. She had to kill four ninja's in her own clan all of which were like family to her. I don't know if you know about Mekki-Maru but that sword can whisper and drive people insane because of the piece of Soul Edge that's merged in to it."

He put a clawed hand on his snout "Taki didn't realize how badly it could affect those around her, she ended up running away in to the darkness of the night to hide herself from her poor father who had gone insane because of her weapon." He shook his head "It's such a horrible life for a ninja who's forced in to being alone, it makes the soul withdrawn and sad. I don't really know how she got through that but somehow she did." Aeon looked at the water "I guess when your alone you learn to cope with it, it's very hard but you cope." Jiro gazed at the water "I guess when you say that you're speaking from experience." Aeon folded his arms "Maybe a little but a part of me knows how you've been feeling to." Jiro smiled he pulled up his clawed hand "You know your not half bad, ok your a scaly little bastard but your alright."

Aeon laughed slightly "Well look at you, your just a dog faced fur ball with wings. Are you like one those little cat's who has to coughs up fur balls?" Jiro found himself laughing out loud "Actually I don't malt that often so I don't end up coughing out those horrible things. Aren't you ever worried that you might end up being mistaken for a crocodile and end up being flattered stretched and turned in to a shield front?" Aeon looked at his scales "Yeah well unlike a crocodile I'd be expensive to buy, they'd be lining up to buy me." Jiro sniggered slightly "Now you are flattering yourself, I'd put twenty yen on that fact no one would buy you." Aeon turned his head "Really well if they turned you in to fur skin rug no one would want to walk on you, and you'd scare of the little children."

Jiro pulled up a clawed hand "You see that's the difference between you and me I'd only be scary if I died and someone stuffed me where as you are scary and you do scare off little children." Aeon shook his head "Actually Sophitia's little brother Lucius whose six likes me very much he likes to play with my tail and jump on my back. He calls me his big crocodile who he can ride." Jiro pulled back laughing "Well then I guess you aren't all scary. I mean if one kid can come to like you then I'm sure the rest will follow." Aeon put his hand on snout running it down the scar "Children can be so innocent, I remember a young child once walking up to the revenant Astaroth to hand him a flower. The only reason he didn't kill her is because deep down he still had an inch of humanity which stayed his hand."

"I remember dragging him off because he was getting so caught up looking at this flower in his hand. I guess because I'd become a total monster and he hadn't I didn't understand what he felt. I only understood later on when I got my human soul back, Astaroth was no doubt feeling a part of his lost existence and trying to reach out to it." He pulled up his clawed hand looking at it "Children remember, some better than others but the way I see it that children can bring about great things and save those who've fallen when they grow up. I'm only here today because off an innocent little girl who looked up to me once when I was a hero. Then when she grew up she saved me and became my equal."

Jiro raised an eyebrow "I heard about that story I was listening to both you and Keiko. Luck was on your side on that faithful day, the fact that the staff, which was in theory a Soul Edge weapon or a least a child of it actually gave you your soul back in beyond belief. Aeon looked at his long black claws "To this day I think it was trying to eat both our souls but since it wasn't powerful enough to digest them it ended up coughing as both back up." He tensed slightly "I think we both got mixed up in that memory cascade which was if stomach if you could call it that. I got my outer appearance but Sophitia got stuck inside my body since I had no soul hers got shoved in there instead. The rest makes no sense, ether the soul edge weapon got confused or something, it just gave me back my original one so it could get Sophitia's out of me but it didn't expect the sudden memory cascade in my mind which it couldn't handle."

Jiro shook his head "Sounds like a good explanation to me, I heard that weapon was very weak myself. So much so that it also got stupid or a least that what it seems." Jiro grunted "Sadly Mekki-Maru isn't weak it's incredibly dangerous, if it was to be awakened who knows what it might do. It could become power full enough to eat souls in time." Aeon swished his tail slightly "I'm not one to poke around but I get the impression Taki doesn't have it right now, or does she?" Jiro sighed aloud "Taki doesn't have it, an ex ninja by the name off Suzuka has it. The women is totally crazy might I add, were getting very worried about the situation above right now."

He sniffed the air "Sophitia and Taki came here both had, had all their armour stripped from them and both had lost all their weapons. Sophitia was in bad shape when she came here she got clawed by a Shoju." Aeon looked up sharply "Is she ok?" Jiro nodded "Yes we healed her and she was perfectly fine afterwards. She's pretty tough a lot like you." Aeon smiled widely "Thanks, I'm just glad she's alright. I'm guessing she was a pain in her sick bed. Getting her to lay down when she's hurt is really hard. The women can walk around with wounds all over as well be bleeding severely and still refuse to sit down." He shook his head "I remember sparing with her once and accidentally cutting her leg open and she just carried on fighting."

He slapped his clawed hand on his snout "I had to actually tell her that she was bleeding all over the Shrine Of Eurydice before she realized she was hurt." He groaned aloud "Getting her to actually sit so I could give her something to ease the pain as well as give her five stitches was such a chore, she constantly fidgeted and kept on whining that I didn't need to stitch up her leg." Jiro laughed slightly "You know come to think of it she was very well behaved here. Although one of our pack gave her a very sweet sedative which send her in to a slight dream world were Taki was her goddess." He grinned trying not to snigger "All she could do was obsess over how beautiful the ninja looked among other things. It was very amusing because I don't think Taki knew what to make off it."

Aeon laughed slightly trying to image the whole thing. His face suddenly fell he turned staring at the Jin Uni Ki demon "Not to change the subject but are you going to the surface?" Jiro cocked his head to one-side "Yes, for many reasons one being to destroy that ninja bitch above." Aeon looked at the water "If I ask it off you would you allow me to come with you?" He paused then sighed aloud "It's just my friends might be up there and they might need me." He watched the demon turn to look at the water "If I told you this evil bitch could be a Nacrinoth demon hiding in a copy of this ninja's body would you still want to come? Even though you could die along with the rest off as"

Aeon pulled back in shock "A Nacrinoth! You can't be serious those fuckers are extinct the lizard man race and the left over demons wiped them out!" Jiro shook his head "You can't kill the Shadow Lords, your race only killed off the very weak small ones, the rest off them live in the place between the demon realm and the human world." He pulled up his clawed hands "They can still be summoned, not that many people alive know how or would want to." Aeon looked at his clawed hands "If that so then I'll die with you, I'd rather die for a cause than die like a coward. I like killing evil demons anyway it makes me feel better about myself." Jiro shook his mane "You are a mad little bastard but you're a brave one, I don't know many who would consider a Nacrinoth a challenge but it appears your no coward."

Aeon looked at the demon "Half an hour ago you said I was a coward and a fifthly little bastard." Jiro smiled slightly "You know I can admit when I'm wrong, I was wrong in this instance ok you slept with my ex girlfriend I'm still mad at you for that. It's just I've seen that under your scales and tail your a good man. You are also gutsy and a tad crazy but that I can live with."

8

Taki slowly put her hand on the dragon's head she turned slowly putting Sophitia's hand on the other dragon's head opposite. She slowly nudged her shoulder up against the door she watched her girl friend do the same "Just give it all you've got, these doors are a bastard to open. You have to put all your weight on ether side, and carry on pushing." She looked down slightly then began to push her feet in to the ground. She hared the heavy steal door creak as it started to move slowly across the floor. She watched as Sophitia started to push for all she worth on the other door. She carried on pushing trying not think off anything apart from moving the door, this was just no fun at all it was hurting her shoulder.

She watched carefully as both doors moved slowly she could hear Sophitia groaning slightly this probably wasn't doing her girlfriends shoulder any good. The huge doors slowly pushed out to ether side creaking to a halt. Taki eased herself away looking at the corridor ahead. There was another wooden door, which looked like it was coming apart the Jin Uni Ki probably hadn't gotten around to repairing it. She slowly walked over to Sophitia who was looking at the corridor a head she slowly moved her hand on to her girlfriends shoulder. She felt Sophitia wince slightly as her fingers moved across her shoulder blade. She leaned forward meeting Sophitia's light green gaze "Is It still hurting?"

Sophitia nodded she was about to say something when Taki's hand slowly pulled her leather strap back and began to gently massage under it. Taki pulled up Sophitia's other hand kissing it lightly "Feels like your muscles still slightly noted. It will probably feel better if in an hour or so." She turned eyeing the corridor again "Do you think you'll be okay to climb?" Sophitia looked up slowly "What are we going to climb up?" Taki slowly ran her fingers through Sophitia's "A bamboo rigging, its very strong its one the other side of the trap room ahead." She breathed in deeply "It's a long tunnel that goes up ward's to the surface, there's no stairs ladders or robes just the bamboo rack which is bolted to the tunnel wall itself."

Sophitia eased up her arm moving it slightly "I'll be ok, I've just got a numb pain but I can climb. Taki gently ran her hand down the younger women's shoulder "I don't mind carrying you if it means we both get to the surface." Sophitia slowly eased her hand up running it through Taki's pony tail "I'll be fine it's just an ache it's not like my arms broken." Taki gently pulled up her hand running it down Sophitia's face "I know but if you think you do, just tell me." She turned looking at the door at the end of the corridor "If we make it through the next room were home free. Keiko told me it's very easy to climb up the riggings but it helps to be small in size since the tunnels not very wide. Apparently only two people can move through it at a time."

She shook her head " And you can just about squeeze two people together so long as one is one the others shoulders. The Jin Uni Ki apparently can't use it at all in their demon form they all have to change in to human form to get up it. Plus if there carrying weapons they have to use another way out because that one is useless." Sophitia found herself breathing in deeply "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be difficult." Taki gently moved her hand through the soft blonde hair "It'll be fine, I just can't wait to get out off here. This place is just pissing me off it's always cold and dark and I want out."

Sophitia's gaze wandered over the half broken door what if they didn't get out? Okay they where both so close to freedom but the way this maze seemed to act it was like it was always purposely trying to kill them both. Then again that's what Taki's father had built it for it was the embodiment of terror to any untrained warrior. Deep down she knew she was just feeling unhappy about her vision, in truth she'd never really cared about dieing until this day. It used to be something she'd laughed off or didn't care about. But to see her self on that flaming arena and to see that demon slam its claws in to her shoulder impaling her to the floor was terrifying. To see her girlfriend the only person she'd ever found herself truly loving fall to her death made it even more difficult to stomach.

She hated to fail, she'd failed once before and it had cost fourteen children their lives, now it seemed she was destine to fail once more this time costing her beautiful girlfriend her life. Maybe Taki was right, maybe this was just a premonition, which could be a version of the future but not necessarily the true one. Maybe she could change it but then again maybe she didn't stand a chance of changing anything. Somehow she wished she could stand on the Shrine Of Eurydice and scream at Hephaestus for all she was worth for daring to show her a vision such as that one. Somehow she was being to believe that her god had something in for her choice in partners. She narrowed her eyes who was he to decide who she picked? Maybe he was like her parents who had wanted her to marry Rothion.

Maybe he was disgusted by her choice, which sounded insane to her considering that it was perfectly okay in Greece to become life long partners with a woman. It had never been frond upon in all the years that the Ottoman Empire had been standing. It was the same for men, they could pick and choice be it a women or another man. Free love was considered a gift of Aphrodite to deny it was to deny Greek law. She could even remember reading the line, which was on the Greek scroll of law and order which her father had given her to read when she'd been a young teenager.

_To each is to choice his own, for love is of eternity and bliss and should be free to all who live under the occupation of this empire. For the love of our Goddess Aphrodite is boundless and endless so should the love off her people be from those who live in this great city to those at our very borders. This is the first law, the first love and the will of the goddess herself._

She looked down at her feet this was really starting to annoy her, she couldn't get her head around it. It just made no sense what so ever perhaps she missing something here. She put a hand on her face groaning aloud, this whole thing just seemed so screwed up! At the end of the day nothing was going to change the fact that this vision might happen whether it changed or was only a perception of what could be the future it didn't change the fact that she couldn't hide from it or pretend it wasn't going to happen.

She felt Taki's hand as it started to run through her hair again she looked up sharply finding all her thoughts being tossed to one side almost instantly as Taki's lips met her own. She found her eyes snapping open in surprise for a second before she closed them and leaned in to the ninja's kiss. It seemed like time was standing still for her as the ninja's body moved against her own. She couldn't find a any way to react other to enjoy this moment, if she was going to fail and die at least she could have this moment and this pleasure that Taki gave to her every time the ninja came close to her. Every time she got lost in a kiss, every time she felt the woman touch her she just felt like she was touching the Elysian fields in all there glory.

If there was an Elysian fields on earth then hers was Taki there was equal to how this women made her feel. She felt the ninja's lips pull away from her own. Sophitia found herself just staring at her girlfriend. Taki slowly eased Sophitia's head up her eye brow raised "Is that vision still plaguing your mind?" Sophitia let her gaze wander for a moment "No I'm fine." She turned to look at the corridor ahead she knew deep down that was a lie but se didn't feel like saying much ease. Taki found her self sighing aloud Sophitia had just suddenly gone quite and had barely moved it was like her girlfriend was lost in a cascade of her thoughts again. She could feel deep down in her gut that Sophitia hadn't given her an honest reply. Not that she really blamed her if she'd been in Sophitia's position she wouldn't have wanted to tell the truth right now.

She looked up then calmly watched the women break away from her then make her way towards the broken door. She calmly followed her quickly stepping up by her side so she was as close to her as she could get. She moved her up quickly taking hold off the cracked door no doubt this room was going to be a pain like all the others. She slammed up her leg kicking it open. She found herself pulling back sharply as a sudden rush of steam came at her she watched Sophitia step back quickly to try and avoid it. Taki slowly walked through it, it was hot but not steaming but it made her feel like she was in a bathhouses steam room. She couldn't see much ether she looked down sharply hearing her foot hit the edge of what felt like a platform.

She watched the hot steam clear to reveal a long room its whole bottom section was filled with boiling water the steam could be seen rising from it while bubbles hit the surfaces. It was hard to see much but she could make out the platform at the far end off the room which seemed to stand put because o the dragon wrapped around its door frame. She watched as Sophitia came up behind her the young women face was one of confusion mixed with slight discomfort. Taki turned easing her arm around her girl friends waist "This is what's referred to as the swinging trap room." Sophitia gazed at the room she pulled up her hand "Where are all the swinging traps? I can't see them."

Taki found her self-breathing in deeply she slowly eased out her hand, she hated doing this. She closed her eyes listening as hard as possible. Her ears stung with the sudden sounds of ropes snapping from somewhere above. She swung her hand back as a huge metal ram that was supported by metal rails swung through the steam with in inches of her. She took a sharp step back watching as five more of theses huge rams came down blowing the steam completely out of the air. She turned her gaze meeting Sophitia's "There's your swing traps." Sophitia's eyes started wander, as the steam cleared a huge metal beam started to appear, this beam seemed to be holding all of the metal rams in place as they swung from left to right.

As each beam swung it's dragonhead soared up almost touching a red orb at the ever edge of the room. It seemed to miss it just then swing back again blowing the steam even more. They're where five beams in all trying to reach an orb, which they seemed to miss. On the beam it self she could see curved down metal bars which had to be for grabbing she pulled up her hand pointing to them "Are they what we use to get across?" Taki slowly shook her head "No there a trick they've got Uni So an Ki spit all over them, its makes them slippery and you'll just fall to your death."

Sophitia tensed slightly "What's a Uni So an Ki?" Taki found herself grinning, "Another demon, one we didn't meet the whole time we were down here. Which is a really good thing their big ugly fuckers who have an eyeball at the end of there tongue with is about two meters long and sticks out of there mouth. They can also blind you temperately which makes them very dangerous." She shrugged her shoulders slightly "There not very smart though. They have a tendency to think with there stomach which makes them easy to kill." She smirked slightly "Their skulls also make very nice trophies." Sophitia found her smile widening "Do ninja's actually keep trophies?"

Taki took a step forward "In this clan we do, ever ninja here has a trophy wall on it they put things which are prized. Demon skulls broke armour even stunning ribbons which beautiful men and women gave them from a victorious battle." She found her self rolling her eyes "Or origami Cranes my little sister Rei has a wall full of those. All from little children who worship her because she's nearly there age and can kill demons." She pulled up her hands "It's like her whole wall only consists of victory ribbons and rows and rows of little Cranes all in different colours. I've only ever had one row of cranes given to me ever."

Sophitia smiled shaking her head "I've heard about these paper Cranes their meant to symbolize peace aren't they?" Taki turned her head watching the huge dragon headed ram fly past "Peace and hope, or at least that's what I've heard. I never really sat down and made one." Sophitia shrugged then took a step forward until she was next to Taki "So how do we get across this boiling lake?" Taki slowly stepped forward she could feel the air as it blasted past her causing her pony tail to fly up in the breeze. Her other hand slowly reached out to the rams metal side bars "You get on the ram and swing it so the dragon's head touches the red orb that's at each side."

She breathed in deeply "When it hits the orb the bridge at this end starts to extend hit all five and it extends fully. Once the bridge is out fully the rams will swing back in to places and the magical ropes that bind them will rebind them back in to place." She took a deep breath "Shouldn't take me to long to do them all, you just wait here it wont take five minutes." Sophitia's hand shot out grabbing Taki's "I'm not staying! I can do this to and you know it." Taki lowered her gaze "This is very difficult! On top of that your shield arms not healed." Sophitia looked at the boiling water "This is no more difficult than anything else I've had to face. She lowered her gaze "I can live with my bad shoulder it's not important I've had far worse wounds than this."

Taki watched the ram fly past her gaze slowly met Sophitia's her girlfriend was right. She could do this what was she thinking? She couldn't not let the younger women do this Sophitia had helped her through the whole of this maze she needed her know more than ever. The only reason she'd wanted to leave her was because Sophitia's arm was still hurting and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to grip properly. She shook her head Sophitia had walked around with wound which were server and that hadn't made her quit.

She slowly put her hand around Sophitia's arm "I'm going to jump so just hang on." Her next moves were automatic she jumped grabbing on to the metal sides of the swinging she heard Sophitia hit the beam her boots causing a cracking sound due to there metal souls. She watched as her girl friend got up grabbing both sides of the beam she found her self-doing the same. She turned looking at the boiling water "Now we have to swing it! Put all your weight on it, so it hits the orb!" She felt her hair blow with the sudden blast of air as the beam swung forward. Sophitia found her whole body-arching forward the huge beam seemed to creak as it was pushed forward. She watched in surprise as the dragon's head hit its target.

Taki turned hearing a deep rumbling sound as the stone bridge slowly came out behind them pushing it way out under them. It was just far enough to close up some of the gap between the next jump on to the second ram. She felt the one they were on stop swinging she quickly jumped off on to the bridge. She turned sharply as Sophitia leaped past her in what seemed like slow motion. Sophitia felt herself slam into the beam she found herself grapping its rails with all her strength then swung herself around as fast as possible so she was on the front of the frame. She turned seeing Taki land next to her, her girlfriend breathing in steadily. Taki slowly looked up meeting Sophitia's gaze "You know you could have warned me you were going to do that."

Sophitia slowly leaned on the rails "I could've but I like it when you chase me." Taki found herself laughing slightly "Would I get something sweet if I catch you?" Sophitia turned looking at the beam as hit its target. She breathed in putting a hand on her slightly wet fridge "What sweet thing would you like me to give you?" Taki looked down as the bridge slowly came out underneath them again she looked up a naughty grin spreading across her face "How's about I get to see you naked?" Sophitia jumped on to the bridge "You just want to see my battle scars don't you?" Taki jumped forward she watched Sophitia leap on to the next ram landing directly in the middle this time.

She grunted in annoyance then leaped on to the ram landing just out of reach of her girlfriend "I like your battle scars they add character to your beautiful body." She slowly tried to move forward as the huge ram swung forward. Sophitia watched the dragons' head hit the third target her gaze drifted over to the bridge as it lengthened out again. She smiled at her girlfriend "You know Taki you're not only naughty but you're dirty minded as well." Taki watched her hair fly back again "Well doesn't that just make me the best girlfriend you ever had." She slowly put her hand on her chest "I'm sexy beautiful and have a dirty imagination which no doubt turns you on." She pulled out her hand trying to grab Sophitia who with out warning jumped on to the next bridge then flung herself on to the forth ram.

She pulled around watching Sophitia position herself between the rails. This was getting frustrating Sophitia wasn't making it easy for her. She narrowed her eyes a wide smile spread across her lips, this was just a little game at the end off the day and she would catch her no matter what. She leaped down then flung herself off the bridge she hit the ram chest first then slowly pulled herself up. She watched the dragons head hit its target then made her way down the trying to ignore her pony tail which kept on blowing in her face "You can't say I don't excite you Sophitia." Sophitia watched the bridge slowly move further out underneath them "You do excite me, I just think you're very naughty and dirty minded."

Taki pulled out her hand grabbing Sophitia's leg, which she pulled away sharply. Taki shook her wet fridge "From what I hear that's how you like your girlfriends very badly behaved." Sophitia pulled her leg away again as Taki made a grab for it "True I also hear you like yours to play innocent and sweet." Taki slowly stepped forward she wasn't going to loose this little game "I wont disagree with that, I just think you being my girlfriend who's playing innocent and sweet you should allow me to catch you then you can submit to me." She tried to grab again but Sophitia moved back. Sophitia smiled sweetly "You said I was only acting sweet what makes you think I'll submit to you."

Taki growled trying to move closer she leaned forward until her face was close to Sophitia's "I think you'll submit because my love will shower you so much you won't want to do anything else." Sophitia smiled slightly "What if I don't submit?" Taki shrugged her shoulders "Then I'll submit to you because you're so stunningly beautiful and I'd do anything for you." Sophitia found her self-gazing in disbelief, at the Taki's comment she hadn't seen that answer coming. Taki shot out her hand grabbing Sophitia's arm she smiled pulling up the younger women's hand "I guess I caught you." Sophitia clutched the ram slightly feeling her hair blow back she was about to answer when a rumbling hit her ears. She turned sharply looking the tunnel behind them "What's that?"

Taki sat up slightly trying to listen "Sounds like water. What in hell is water doing down here? The tunnels are only meant to flood in certain areas!" Sophitia watched as the ram they were on came to a stop "I think we better get out off here." Taki sat up then quickly jumped on to the bridge she turned quickly the roaring was getting closer by the second. She found herself leaping in to mid air and landing stomach first on the ram's middle. She watched Sophitia land close by her the younger women instantly grabbed the rails and tried to force the ram forward.

Sophitia watched as the dragon's head hit the red orb her gaze drifted quickly to the bridge, which slowly came out its final part hitting the opposite platform. She turned seeing Taki jump off on to it. She turned hearing the thunderous roar as the water came down the opposite corridor. She leapt down with out thinking she hit the bridge hard on her knees she felt Taki grab her around the waist pulling her inside the platform. She turned her head just in time to see the huge rams pull back repositioning them selves their grinding sound was suddenly drowned out by the intense thunder of the water.

Taki slowly turned around she gently pushed Sophitia inside the platform then sat down with her. Her eyes widened in shock horror as a wave of sliver sparkling water blasted out of the opposite corridor spilling all over the huge stone bridge. She heard it hit the boiling water below causing it to sizzle and fry. She grabbed Sophitia tighter not letting her girlfriend go. She watched as steam blasted up from the boiling sea below, it seemed to last forever. She slowly turned looking at the bellowing hot steam how the fuck had this happened? Her father had made it so all the exits where free from that trap, who the hell was screwing everything up around here? In the back off her mind she had a feeling it was those morons who where stuck down here with them.

So far they'd screwed up just about everything if it wasn't destroying traps it was destroying walls. She looked up slowly then leaned down kissing Sophitia on the side off her face. They had enough troubles right now without this! She raised an eyebrow in slight confusion how in the hell had theses stupid bastards managed to break one off the magic walls? No weapon was powerful enough to even dent them so how had they done it?

End of Part 8

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-01-05

* Authors note * Finally finished part 8 took me ages to get this right and to get everything to work together. I hope there was a good chapter. Part 9 should be done by February.


	9. Embrace Your reason

_EMBRACE YOUR REASON, EMBRACE YOUR SELF WORTH, EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY_

Suzuka slowly paced toward the double doors she could still feel the slight pulse off her own blood pumping through her system. She found herself smiling widely killing always gave her such a great feeling. It was like a rush off lightening hitting her body refreshing all her senses at once. She slowly eased up her bloody hand looking at it the best part off killing was seeing there faces.

They always had that look in their faces which excited her even more it was a wide eye frightened gaze which reminded her off deer right before you slice their throats so they stop squealing. Fujio had been weak, she hated weak people they could never amuse her long enough for it to be entertaining or worthwhile. Some how she'd expected that from the weak-minded fool, he believed in love something, which makes people weak. Weak hearted soft fools who from what she'd seen became to emotional and to concern about those around them. Love at the end off the day is just emotional baggage better off discarded by warriors, no one cares for emotions of the foolish.

Weak fools who believe in these things perish early on when it comes to fighting on bloody battlefields. She slowly narrowed her sightless eye to be the strongest you must feel nothing embrace the blood which you spill and enjoy every moment off it. Those who deny themselves this are loosing so much in not seeing blood soak the red fields of war. The Samurai where weak warriors because they believed in the higher state of mind there blood lust always seemed lost in the sway of laws and meditation. As if they'd ever achieve this higher state off mind they liked to play out death like some suicidal romance by cutting their enemies in what they thought was a beautiful dance. She stiffed slightly it was a sickly display off there pathetically toned down love off war.

She slowly closed her bloody hand forming a fist to truly enjoy war is to cut your enemy open while he's still alive to lick his blood from your blade and to smile down at his frightened eyes and tell him in the mists off his beautiful screams that Emma-O is waiting for them in the pits of the flaming underworld. What is life with out a beautiful artistic death anyway? A waste of time a life which didn't have any meaning to her, her enemies lives where a waste off time. Half off them had lived such pointless pathetic loved filled lives and by ripping their insides out she was giving them a glorious death fit for the Emma-O's underworld. She smiled slightly maybe it pleased him to know that she was sending him souls fit for his underworld.

She shrugged still if he didn't really exist then why did she care, she was good at killing and that was all that mattered. Killing made her strong unlike Taki whose love had made her weak. Somehow she'd always liked it better when the women had been an ice bitch at least then she'd had a spine. Now all she'd cared about know was that pathetic blonde haired Greek. Pathetic was hardly the correct words for Sophitia she had always been weak, she wasn't even a warrior! She was a baker's daughter who just got lucky there was nothing magical about her rise to fame. She'd just got lucky once to often on top off that Sophitia didn't have the strength to be a warrior, emotional wrecks made pathetic warriors.

Why is it when the women had killed her she'd still remained weak? She could have been so much more she could have been full of vengeance and hate she could have taken that feeling and gone with it and become a real warrior. Instead she'd walked away from that path or so it seemed which just proved how cowardly she really was. That's probably why she needed Taki she needed a soppy bitch to do all her killing for her.

Hell maybe she could get the women to lick her boots for her while she was at it. Taki was no more than a pathetic lap dog when she was around Sophitia anyway. A weak emotional bitch of a warrior who'd totally lost her edge. All these things would make her so easy to kill if she ever got out off the labyrinth she'd fall like all fools do who are in love, with such perfect ease.

She twirled the double-edged dagger in her other hand, death is such a beautiful thing Taki's death would be a well worth waiting for. Still she'd also get pleasure out of torturing her bitch of a girlfriend it'd be so nice to see the look on Taki's face as she kicked the weak little Greek around. She turned eyeing Mekki-Maru, or she could give Taki's little bitch a taste of her soul being ripped out. She slowly swept her bloody hand over the long hilt she watched the eye open for a second it moved slowly to look up at her then closed again. She smiled widely perhaps she could use it on Sophitia and rip her soul right out instead of making her feel like it was being ripped out like she'd done with that annoying Chinese girl. Her punishment had been more mental than physical.

Still that had been fun but Sophitia deserved a far more painful punishment. She eased the blade out her belt slightly this was a Soul Edge weapon after all it was far more powerful than any weapon the ninja's had she should use it for it's intended purpose the ripping out and eating off souls like it's counter parts the Soul Edge swords had once done. She turned slowly watched as Nagmo pushed the double doors open the big man slowly lowered his head as she walked through, the ninja arena lay before her. Nothing had really changed since she'd left earlier it was still a fifthly ninja palace. She eyed the huge chair she'd spent the past few days sitting on it was nothing more than a throne of supremacy used by Toki.

She snarled aloud Toki was the reason she hated sitting in it, it reeked off him. She narrowed her good eye once up on a time she'd wanted to sit in it so badly. She'd wanted nothing more than to throw out orders to the Fu-ma clan. To be their leader to order and conquer the other clans until only Fu-ma remained. Somehow the whole childhood dream had lost its appeal it seemed just like everything else in this ninja temple to be a pathetic ill gotten gain that felt worthless to the touch. At the end off the day Toki's chair was no more than a souvenir, which he'd been given by one off the Lords of the land for ridding his house of some slimy demon. In truth just about everything this fifthly clan owned where gifts from people.

The chairs the tables, blankets, bedspreads and most off the weapons had all been gifts from people who they'd slain demons for. She shrugged her shoulder in annoyance what money they normally got went on buying armour and cloths as well as barrels full of Sake and other types of alcohol. Bags of food were also brought and stored. The rest was swindled in brothels and going to Taverns and throwing parties as well as charming in beautiful girls and boys who would spend the night with them. She sneered it was somewhat off a pathetic life style. There was nothing in it that appealed to her, these fools seemed to enjoy working for their dreams and luxurious. Why bother when you can just force people to do what you want?

Threaten and you can get money, kill and you can have armour. Get rid off fourteen irritating children from high ranking political members and the Greek head off state will pay you for your troubles. Because in doing so you give him a chance to move a little higher up the ranks and knock down his weakened opposition. Then use their innocent souls to gain power and strength from the demon world and from there on in all you can do is win. So what if she'd been died for a day or so what was a day in the whole of her life? Now she had the clan under her fingertips and Taki's weapon in her hand what could be better?

She turned slowly watching as one of the assassin guards pulled the lever forward so the huge bridges around the Arena could extend downwards. The huge metal bridges creaked as the clamped in to place. She sneered slightly hearing the un-dead Destroyers roar from down below, It was a real shame she couldn't make the ugly bastard shut up because it's roar was starting to annoy her. Toki had only been slightly older than her when he had resurrected and enhanced that stupid Revenant. From what she remembered him saying it would only answer to its masters call. Which meant only he could shut it up or make it go to sleep. Somehow she'd expected the ugly bone faced demon to have died by now it was so old, that wasn't to say it was any less potent though.

It still did its job if you call tearing unwanted demons apart its job it seemed more like being fed. At the end off the day if was just a weak useless sack of bones that pushed unwary demons in to cages. Why is it Toki hadn't just killed it and got something better made no sense to her but then the old fool had always liked the old ways taught to him by his father. Those pitiful ways that made the clan weak because the rules and laws bound them in almost everyway. They lived to kill demons a simple purpose and pathetic one, why care? Why bother killing demons? They could've been the greatest clan in Japan they could have killed off the Samurai generals and started a power struggle between the factions, which they could've taken advantage off.

It seemed even that was beyond them they just liked to stay the same as they always been unchanging even after the fall off the ten great ninja lords. Unlike the other clans who didn't care for demons anymore and wanted to be part off something bigger. Most had fought bloody battles against the Samurai or been the under hand assassins in wars that had broken out both in Japan and across the seas. They had done great things they had soaked the battlefields in blood and killed those who stood against them unlike Toki's weak little clan. Nothing could stop their reign of glorious blood shed. She'd always hated how Toki had said that if they were to meet the other clan's member by chance they were to show them no respect because they had no honour.

They were brave! They had it in them to conquer! They wanted to be known for soaking the battlefields in blood! There was more honour in that than the old fool believed. At the end off the day the Fu-Ma clan just hid behind the temples great walls hiding away like cowards, missing the glory they could earn, there strength ebbing away becoming weak and only caring for the common people. Why bother with these people? They are nothing more than weaklings who can't fight and die far to quickly. Disgusting fifthly peasants who live in hovels living there boring day-to-day lives and swarming like rats through the great cites. The lowest rank and nothing more than terrified deer in the greatness off things there only use if you could call it a use is shoeing horses.

Some off them weren't even good enough for that all they did was sow rice until their dieing day, making them just as useless as the crop they picked. The rest just sold items as if that was anything off a life. Somehow she wished she could crush them all under her finger and be rid off their disgusting smell. Her gaze slowly moved upwards to the two demons roaring in their cages on the far side off the arena. She watched the huge Uni So An Ki rise up on it's hind legs then slam it's horned head in to the bars. She found herself smiling widely demons even though they where stupid could make her blood rush sometimes with their power and anger.

The Uni So An Ki, where such a primitive race off demons but they where so violent and uncontrolled in their actions. It was funny to think that human's looked upon demons with such disgust when they had such power even if it was brought on by the need for blood food or sex it was there. She snarled slightly they where just afraid off this power because off how primal it was. She'd always found it funny how people tried so hard to fight their violent desirer's it made them weak and pathetic. She'd learnt long ago that if you give in to the inner desires you can become so much stronger. Why be a restrained warrior? Why care for morals and delusions of being proud?!

They amount to nothing in the end apart from a useless death by another's sword, if you give in to your demons you never loose, you can be god among the weak and useless and shape your world as you desire. Your enemies would be all died all dieing or waiting to die ether way you'd be the strongest you'd be the leader and no one would dear to oppose you! Her gaze narrowed as the demon rose its head up again in what seemed like slow motion smashing it the bars causing sparks to fly. Her smile widening she calmly turned to Akuma who was standing next to her, he turned smiling back at her. Suzuka slowly pulled up her hand "Akuma, I need you to do something important."

Akuma slowly turned fully to face her he pulled up his sword slightly "What would you wish off me?" Suzuka smiled taking a step forward she put a finger on his armoured chest "I want to get those other guards over there to set up three metal cages, I want them to be held up by metal supports so they hang high above the arena." Akuma smiled slightly "May I ask why?" Suzuka pulled back folding her arms " There's no need to ask anything Akuma all will be revealed soon enough." She took a step forward on to the bridge leading to the arena " I'm just going to have a little fun that's all."

Akuma slowly stepped back "As you wish." He lowered his head slightly "I'm sure your reason will be a worth while one it always is." He grinned pulling himself up straight turning to two of the other assassin guards who immediately nodded then began to make their way towards the double door. Suzuka watched them go this was going to be so much fun. Her gaze slowly drifted back to the Uni So An Ki it was time to deal with the matter in hand making this stupid beast in to her slave. She pulled up her hand forming fist even stupid slaves could have a use they could be moulded for a purpose.

She slowly walked forward across the bridge until she came to a stop on the arena's huge metal floor. She watched both demons rise up roaring at her as she took a step on to the bridge that led to their cages. Her gaze narrowed as the Shoji slammed its huge spider legs in to the cage it turned its cold green eyes meeting hers "Stupid female!" Suzuka folded her arms slowly then turned spitting at it "Be quite you fifthly bastard!" The Shoji pulled back sneering, "Ninja scum you wont take my mind! I won't be your slave!" Suzuka's sightless eye narrowed "Your mind reading is annoying demon, plus what makes you think I want you?"

The Shoji slammed its clawed hand in to the cage "Because I'm more powerful that that ugly stupid bastard in the next cage." It turned spitting at the Uni So An Ki opposite. The huge Uni So An Ki roared pulling it's body up and slamming it's horns at the cage, which rattled, with the force off the blow. Suzuka shrugged slightly "Your race is so arrogant I'm surprised these pathetic ninja's care for using you as slaves which they can kill in practice. I mean your just fifthly mind readers who steal Knowledge by eating humans brains. With out human's you'd be nothing! You'd be just like your ugly friend in the cage opposite you."

The Shoji pulled up its claws scrapping against the metal bars "At least I have purpose unlike you female, you stole all your power. Plus your mind just gives you away your not all powerful you just wish you where. Tell me when you kill this female you hate so much the one that blinded you do you think it will ease your suffering?" The shoji slowly dragged one off its horn's across the bars "You think that by killing her you'll be a peace." It pulled up a wide smiled appearing on it's face "You will never have peace bitch, because when you kill her all will be left will an empty void. Pathetic female I'm stunned you made it to adult hood you have so much ambition and only one focus in life one which makes you weak!"

Suzuka snarled aloud "I'm guessing you stole that information you just blurted out from some Samurai. It's pathetic how you try to justify yourself to me demon, I mean look at you your information isn't even your own!" The Shoji pulled up sniggering "Sadly you'd be wrong female I got that information from some farmer female who's brain I eat, okay it's not mine but using it on you works." "You human's are so weak especially you females, your just full off emotions, sad emotion which you sometimes try to hide." It paused then rattled the cage slightly "Such a pathetic race you are, your weak your bodies break under our clawed fingers and you bleed ugly red coloured blood. As if you deserve this world it should've been ours we should have this place you live on."

Its green's eyes narrowed "Why the Jin Uni Ki came to love your disgusting excuse for a race I'll never know. All I know is that you're a plague off fifth mammals which floods this world the world that should be ours!" Its clawed hand hit the bars causing the cage to shudder slightly with the force. Suzuka calmly pushed her hair back "Well tough it doesn't belong to you ugly fucker! Human's own this world and your just the scum trying to take it, your no stronger than as! If you where strong we wouldn't be able to control you, if you where anything off a glorious race we wouldn't be able to kill you but we can!"

She pulled back slightly "You're just afraid, because you know your time is short and that this pitiful race off humans is going to wipe you out! You're so afraid of death it's unbelievable, that's why you're so weak you fear death whether it be your own or your races…how pitiful." The Shoji's eyes narrowed "Not nearly as pitiful as your attempt at become powerful." Suzuka took a step forward "If I had no power you wouldn't be in that cage! If I had no power you'd have killed me by now as it you haven't instead you're stuck behind iron bars which you can't break no matter how hard you try."

The Shoji pulled up snorting, "There only iron bars, are no more than weak steel!" Suzuka smiled slightly "If that's so, then why have you not broken them? Truth off the matter is you can't break them you don't know how. Just like your friend in the other cage you haven't grasped the concept off picking magical locks." She shrugged her shoulders slightly "Shame really I wish you could, I'd get so much pleasure out off killing you." She leaned forward "But hey maybe I'll save you for later when I've had my real fun." She slowly eased up her finger running it down Mekki-Maru's hilt "I always enjoyed chopping ugly demons like your self in to pieces."

The shoji snarled at her then pulled back behind the bars in a defeated fashion Suzuka's found her gaze slowly drifting to the Uni So An Ki which was still smashing it's head against the bars. She calmly walked forward until she was only a foot or so away from the huge cage. Her gaze narrowed as the huge demon opened its mouth it's long tongue slowly came out its eye blinking at the end. She watched the tongue try to move through the bars towards her only to jerk back as a sudden jolt of lightening hit the tip. Suzuka smirked slightly "That's right stupid, you can't get close enough to use your blinding eye on me." The demon's normal eyes narrowed it pulled its tongue out again only to end up pulling it back just as quickly in pain.

Suzuka raised an eyebrow slightly "I know you can understand what I'm saying, your pitiful race might only be able to growl but from what I've seen you understand human's just fine." She grinned easing out Mekki-Maru "I also know you can be controlled and used as slaves, apparently you make very good slaves because you're so mindless and obedient." "It's probably the reason the ninja's here always prefer to use your race to practice on." She eased the weapon up to the lock "I'm giving you a little choice come with me through your own will it be far easier, or I'll just make you my slave." She turned noticing that the two assassin guards who'd been close behind her had backed away from the cage."

Her smile widened "So what do you say demon?" The Uni So An Ki pulled up glaring at her, it's eyes slowly narrowed to slits it leered at her for a second then roared slamming itself in to the bars. Suzuka pulled back slightly "Oh well didn't think you'd come easy, no matter fighting you and making you my slave will be far more interesting." She pulled up Mekki-Maru slamming the blades hilt against the bars in a long drawn out motion "This is going to be very amusing." She slammed the weapon harshly against the lock, she slowly took a step back as the cage started to rattle it magic breaking under Mekki-Maru's influence, Her blind eye narrowed as the blue waves of light started to shoot from the lock.

The piece of metal made a slow clicking sound, as its magic seal broke, she watched as the door slowly swung open. The Uni So An Ki snarled loudly as it's clawed hands made contact with the bridge. Suzuka slowly stepped back on to the huge arena as the demon came closer, she watched as saliva began to drip from its jaws. She eased up Mekki-Maru watching as it's eye opened turning to look at the demon, she twirled the weapon slightly" Come play with me you ugly bastard!" The demon slowly stepped forward slowly making it's way across the platform. Its red eyes stared at her although she knew all to well they couldn't see anything she watched as it's huge tongue moved to look at her.

She leaped back as the demon landed on the arena its roar hitting the air, its tongue swung fully around looking at her. She calmly pulled out her double-edged dagger "That right ugly, come and play with me!" The demons claws scrapped the floor as it moved in to it's stalking position, the eye on the end of it tongue blinked then narrowed. Suzuka pulled back slightly as the demon lashed out its clawed hand narrowly missing her face. She jumped up kicking the huge beast in the face causing it to step back quickly. She moved forward quickly kicking it again in its right eye, she watched as it roared in agony stepping back further.

She smiled slightly "You disappoint me ugly I was expecting more off a fight." The demon snarled aloud then rose up bringing it's claws down near her feet. It pulled up its huge horns trying to ram them in to her. Suzuka moved as the huge horns flew past her, she flipped sideward as it brought them down full force slamming them in to the arena's floors. Suzuka thrust her double-edged dagger outward slicing it across the demons shoulder as it roughly pulled its horns out of the solid floor, She watched as it's green blood started to drip from the lengthy wound. The Uni So An Ki roared in agony as she quickly swung the dagger around slicing it's other shoulder.

She moved quickly kicking its tongue as it came towards her, her foot came up with all its force slamming the demon under the chin she watched as a spray of green blood flew through the air as her foot made contact. Somehow she had missed this a lot since she'd been tossed out the fu-ma clan, killing demons and beating the crap out off them had been one off the only pleasures she'd ever had from being a ninja. She sneered kicking the demon in the face, she had to admit it was something off a guilty pleasure, which she'd always enjoyed. It had always pissed her off that she couldn't kill the Jin Uni Ki the dog faced bastards had always annoyed her personally. She'd always wanted to cut one off them open so she could find out what it looked liked inside.

She darted sharply as the demon in front off her tried to lash out with its clawed hand, what did the Jin Uni Ki look like on the inside anyway? From what she'd heard cutting a Jin Uni Ki open was almost the same as cutting up a human being. The only difference was the heart cavity, which had thick bone lined around it which over lapped a very odd shaped heart. Unlike their true demon cozens there inside weren't a mass of moving guts with a central organ that controlled everything. She smiled again one off these days she was going to find out if they really did look like humans on the inside.

She slammed the Uni So An Ki in the chest with Mekki-Maru's hilt as it came towards her, she watched the demon pull back in agony. She grinned twirling the one eyed weapon demons really were easy to hurt it was just a case of kicking them in the central waist where there central organ was located. She'd always enjoyed watching Yosho's lessons on how to hurt demons. The fact that the crazy fucker liked to bolt them to his labs medical table then cut them open while they where still breathing had made it all the more entertaining. Then he'd get out his special knifes and slice them up while talking about where was best to hurt and mane them as well as what all the parts do.

She sliced Mekki-Maru outward catching the demon on the side off its chest as it tried to bring its clawed hands down on her again, the arena was already covered in green blood which was pouring from the demons open wounds. She watched as in tried to get up again, with not much luck. She slowly took a step forward then slammed her foot full force in to it's chest before it could get up again, somehow she felt slightly annoyed that the fight was coming to close she would've liked it to last longer. She shrugged kicking the already howling demon again in the chest it had been a somewhat disappointing fight.

She leaned down staring at the falling demon it was laying out stretched like a dead animal its howls of agony hitting the air. How pathetic could you get? It sounded like the people she killed for fun every once in a while, the annoying types who begged and cried for their lives. She calmly pushed her double-edged dagger back in to her belt. Then leaned down grabbing its horn then pulled its head up forcefully "You should've come to me off your own free will. Might have saved your self the pitiful defeat." She slowly pulled up Mekki-Maru running it down the side off the demon's face "But hey now you get to serve me, you should be grateful for that a least. It means your not going to die."

She slammed her foot down hard on the huge demon's tongue before it could pull it's self off the floor to look at her "Think off it this way, you'll become useful, and you'll die serving me you should be happy about that ugly bastard." She yanked its head back further "See it as a good thing because I picked you over your ugly friend in the other cage." She shrugged her shoulders slightly "I never liked the Shoji much anyway there always to smart and arrogant for their own good. Personally I prefer something a little stupider something like you." She slowly brought Mekki-Maru up "This won't hurt you much, normally I'd hurt demons like you a lot more you should see yourself as fortunate that your still in one piece."

She grinned watching as Mekki-Maru's eye open fully it turned looking in to the demons sightless gaze. She slowly began to chant, she watched as waves of red light started to fly out from the weapon's long blade. They hit the demon directly in the eyes she watched as it roared in agony it's tongue tried to move desperately from it's position under her foot. She stamped on it again stopping its crazy movement she watched the demons claws scratch the ground in a terrified fashion as it tried to get up. She raised an eyebrow it was odd how demons could be so such cowards when knew there soul was going to be taken control off. She slowly eased her hand off its huge horn, which she'd been holding.

She watched the huge beast's leg fly outward, as a shocking bean off white light hit its sightless eyes directly. The blow caused it head to be thrown back and its body to be sent tumbling across floor. She watched it shake uncontrollably its head hitting the floor over and over again trying to resist the spell she'd put on it. It suddenly rose up on its hind legs its terrified roar hitting the air with such force it echoed around the arena's walls. She watched in what seemed like slow motion as it fell over its body smashing in to the arena's solid floor it breathed in raggedly as it's body stopped moving all together.

It's closed eyes slowly opened they flashed a white colour for a split second then turned back to glowing red, the eye ball on the end off it's tongue slowly turned from red to a golden colour. It slowly began to pull it's self in to a sitting position shaking its head slightly it breathing becoming normal again. Suzuka grinned widely this had been so easy, now all she needed to do was test that her spell had worked. She slowly raised her hand pointing it at the sitting demon "Come to your master!" She watched the huge demon rise it slowly walked toward her on all fours, then stopped a few feet away from her slowly lowering its head.

She narrowed her sightless eye then slowly leaned forward with her free hand, she slowly ran her fingers over the demons head her fingers moving across the tough leathery skin. The demon pulled back its head grunting slightly. She moved her hand up feeling its ears then slowly she traced her fingers over it's snout up to the bridge of its horns. It slowly growled leaning its head to one side, its long tongue moving to look at her a low growl coming from it's throat as she stroked the side off its head. Suzuka turned its head slightly "That's a good boy, be good for your master." She turned slightly noticing that the two guards who had moved off earlier had come back to watch her.

She turned eyeing them both "Something wrong?" The first guard took a step forward "Is it safe? I mean he is your slave right?" Suzuka narrowed her gaze "Do you have a name?" The guard pulled back slightly "My names Kentaro." Suzuka smiled widely " Well Kentaro why don't you give stroke him and find out." Kentaro stepped back "What if it rips my arm off?" An evil smile spread across Suzuka's lips"Then you'll know its not safe then wont you." She watched the terrified guard stepped back further, her gaze narrowed "Get your cowardly ass over here and stroke him now you little bastard!"

She watched the guard nervously step forward till he was close to the huge demon, which was now sitting up. He slowly pulled out his shaking hand slowly rested it on the demon's head, he watched as its tongue wrapped around his arm for a moment then pulled away, he quickly took a step back. Suzuka smiled slightly then patted the huge beasts head "See as faithful as a dog, will do what ever I tell it to do."

8

Taki slowly pulled Sophitia up on to her feet she calmly pulled her hand up running it through the younger women's soft blonde hair. Sophitia turned slightly looking around at the water, which was still spilling slightly over the bridge "What in Tartarus just happened?" Taki shrugged her shoulder slightly then turned to meet Sophitia's light green gaze "Someone broke one off the walls that keeps the water away from the exits." She eased up her hand running down Sophitia's cheek "My guess is that, it got smashed badly and most off the water got out, it just carried on down till it got here." She leaned back watching as the last off the shining silver water hit the boiling seething pool bellow. Sophitia raised an eyebrow "Didn't you say those walls where unbreakable?"

Taki slowly ran her hand down Sophitia's arm tracing the muscles "I did, which is why I don't understand how one could be broken." She leaned forward until she was close to the younger women's ear "I'm guessing it was the work of those other stupid bastards who are down here with as." Sophitia eased up her hand running it through Taki's ponytail "You just want an excuse to knock them out don't you?" Taki smiled slightly putting a hand on her chest "True but you gotta admit they've been more trouble than they're worth." She leaned even closer to the younger women "I mean aren't you just a little bit pissed off at them? Wouldn't you just like to break at least one of their teeth?"

Sophitia pulled up a hand poking Taki slightly in the stomach "You want me beat people up so you can watch." Taki slowly pulled up the blonde hair letting it run through her fingers "No I'd like you to beat them up, because then I can join in." She grinned evilly "Come on don't tell me you don't want to a just hit them a little, you know like give them a good kick here and there." Sophitia shrugged her shoulders "Okay now I now your pinning for me to hit someone so you can join in." She felt both of Taki's hands as they rested on her shoulders the ninja leaned forward "I admit it I like watching you fight, I find it very…."

Sophitia smiled slightly "Very much off a turn on." Taki pulled back slightly "Hey that wasn't what I was going to say! I was going to say I find it very interesting and unique." Sophitia smirked slightly "Of cause you were." she eased her hand up slowly putting it on the ninja's side "Still I wouldn't have minded if you had, I mean fighting is just like a beautiful dance." Taki put her hand gently under Sophitia's chin "So is making love." She eased her hand out "It's like knowing what to do and what to touch, how to please and how to pleasure." She grinned wildly "How to take your lover from earth to heaven in one beautiful dance." Sophitia found her self stared at her girlfriend there was nothing she could say back to those words.

She smiled trying to focus her thoughts, her thoughts where suddenly cut off by Taki's lips meeting her own. She watched slowly as Taki pulled away the ninja's hand found her hair again stroking it gently. Taki leaned forward her girlfriend had gone so quite, she smiled "What hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" Sophitia looked down at her feet she could feel her self-blushing, she tapped her foot trying focus herself "No…I never heard it worded like that before." She pulled up her hand looking at it "I heard something similar but it didn't have as much feel as that." She suddenly felt Taki's hands around her waist the ninja pulled her slightly closer.

Taki eased up her hand running it down Sophitia's neck line "I'm surprised no one ever told you that, I would have thought your last lover would have you that all the time." Sophitia shook her head slightly "No he didn't." Taki pulled her girlfriend's head up slightly "Then he was a real fool, I can't believe he wouldn't see making love to you as a beautiful dance." She slowly met the light green gaze "When this is over I'll take you on this beautiful dance. I'll take you as high as the heavens where the dragon's guard the sky" Sophitia narrowed her gaze "Okay now your trying to flatter me again." Taki looked up slightly "No I'm telling you that I'd do anything to make love to you. I would just like to send you to heaven that's all"

She raised an eyebrow slightly "I'm also being a soppy romantic because I love you so much." Sophitia smiled slightly "I thought you where being very charming, soppy romantic is not a term I'd use." Taki slowly turned her head "Yeah but if my brother Nagmo could see me now he'd call it being a soppy romantic." She sneered slightly "He'd probably ask to watch as kiss or have sex, being the total and utter pervert he is." Sophitia let the ninja's dark black hair run through her fingers "Sounds like Maxi, actually no he sounds worse than Maxi. Maxi never asked to watch as sleep together." Taki rolled her eyes slightly "That not exactly true he did. I just brought the deal down to watching as both kiss"

She shrugged her shoulders "I know you're never going to forgive me for embarrassing you like I did. You know making out you where my girlfriend so we could get passage" Sophitia looked down at her feet "You know it wasn't all that bad, come to think off it I actually enjoyed it." She slowly ran her hand up the ninja's body suit "I guess I was just denying the fact that I had feelings for you." Taki slowly leaned forward "Was part of you temper to do with that, I mean you threw one of the Greek vases in the hold at me." Sophitia found herself lowering her head that wasn't the greatest thing she'd ever done, probably one off the worst "No that was part off it, the other was to do with throwing up all over the ship, Maxi kept on making me clean up the decks because off it."

Taki breathed in deeply "I remember that he called you throwing that vase at me as having a lovers tiff." She laughed slightly "He kept on telling me I should sleep with you more because I obviously wasn't giving you enough bedroom wise and that's why you where so angry." Sophitia shook her head "No the raging headache and the nauseous feeling in my stomach was the whole reason I was angry. I just wanted it to go away because I couldn't think straight." She gently leaned up kissing the ninja "If I hadn't felt like that all the time, I wouldn't have resorted to throwing one of vases at you."

Taki shrugged slightly "Who cares it was a cheap vase, I mean it was shoddy paintwork anyway. I couldn't have sold that anywhere even if I'd have wanted to you, probably did Maxi a favour." Sophitia slowly put her hand on the side of Taki's face "You know that wasn't as shoddy as you think. It was one of the Ares vases, they're very hard to come by." Taki rolled her eyes "So you broke something pricey who cares, I mean people can always paint more. I mean I've been through Greece people are always painting them on street corners. Your people paint more pottery than any other place I've been to, you only have to look in the back off the stalls and you see hundreds of unpainted vases lined up ready for someone to decorate."

Sophitia slowly ran her hand up Taki's back "Guess you're right, I still don't remember what I was shouting at you for. I can remember lobbing the vases at you, because I was so angry but the rest is vague." Taki slowly tapped Sophitia's foot with her own "If I remember right, you had sickness very bad that day I was trying to comfort you but you wanted me to leave you alone." "I guess I got under your skin to much by trying to help you and after throwing up three times in a row you just lost it. I was bringing you something for the sea sickness and you took it the wrong way, which I can understand since I'd been hugging and kissing you the whole time." She sighed aloud "I think I made some sexual comment at you thinking you'd take it as a joke."

She breathed in deeply "Your reply was to throw one of the vases at me." She suddenly found herself laughing, "I thought the look on Seung Mina's face when you did that was priceless. She actually looked scared, I'd give thirty yen to see the look she gave you again because it was so amusing." Sophitia sniggered slightly " You know in all honesty I wasn't aiming the vase at you, I just wanted to throw something, it just smashed near the wall really close to you." She sighed allowed "I never really apologised for that did I?"

Taki slowly ran her hand through the long blonde hair "I don't think you need to apologise, the comment I gave you I deserved that. It was just me thinking with my lowers, something which I do when I'm making a total moron off myself." She leaned forward "Plus the comment was something about you getting laid with me and the look Seung Mina gave me for saying it wasn't that nice ether."

Taki found herself breathing in again "I mean it wasn't a very clever comment anyway. I guess I just come out with stupid things when I fancy someone, or I'm drunk." Sophitia gently put her hand on her girlfriends "Your comments aren't that bad okay you're rude at times but I think everyone can be very rude now and again it's only natural." Taki raised an eyebrow "Oh so you don't mind the fact I throw fifthly comments at you every now and again. That's kinda nice to no, mean's I wont feel so bad about not being charming in future." She grinned slightly "I got the impression you liked me to talk to dirty to you anyway because it means you can be naughty back."

Sophitia eased her hand up pulling her girlfriend down slightly "Like I said I like you this way, I wouldn't change you for the world. I mean you're interesting, unique and very attractive. I would hate you to be boring and Greek, I mean no one finds anything amusing where I come from." Taki pulled up slightly " I noticed it's almost like everyone's caught up in ether business or building the army. When I came to visit I got stopped a least three times by the army soldiers asking if I knew how to fire a Tanegashima rifle. What is their dame obsession with that rifle?"

Sophitia sighed aloud "They want people to join the army who can fire them, so they can understand how to use them. Then they want to build their own version, Adrian wants to make the army stronger, its just going to send our country back in to another civil war because no one wants weapons like that in Greece. People believe that rifles are abominations and we'll anger the gods by using them." Taki shook her head "You ever fired a rifle?" Sophitia looked at her hand "Yes, I don't ever want to do it again ether." Taki slowly pulled up the younger women's hand looking at it "What happened?" Sophitia looked up slowly "I was forced by Adrian to fire one in front off the army, I was given some rules on how to fire it but they where vague."

"I had to put gun power in the rifle and fire it, it all went fine till I fired, the force of it firing blew me clean off my feet, and the rifle's knock back caused me to break my shoulder." She ran her fingers through Taki's long fringe "After that no one wanted to fire one in the Greek army because they saw what happened to me. That's why now they're trying to get people from Japan and other countries to show them how." Taki raised an eyebrow"When you where holding that rifle, did you have it braced against your shoulder?" Sophitia looked up slightly "No I was holding it outwards, I thought that's how you where supposed to hold it." Taki pulled up her hand "How many gun powder packs did you use?"

Sophitia shrugged her shoulder slightly " I used two that was what the instructions told me to do." Taki breathed in deeply "You weren't holding the rifle right you should have had it braced against your shoulder, on top off that you used far too much gun powder." Sophitia sneered slightly "It's not fault the moron gave me the wrong instructions, I don't like rifles anyway I like swords." Taki slowly ran her hand down her girlfriend's thigh "I know it wasn't your fault, still it gives me one more reason to hate that bastard Adrian. I mean if he's not mocking you or threatening you he makes you do dangerous things." She snarled aloud "I mean he's willing to put you at risk at very turn and its sounds like he doesn't even care if you get hurt in the process."

She pulled up the younger women's hand kissing it "I mean you broke your shoulder and you probably couldn't fight for ages." Sophitia shook her head "Actually it wasn't that bad I could still use my sword hand, which isn't a bad thing. It meant I could improve my one handed combat, Aeon was really helpful he spared with me to help me improve it." Taki sighed aloud "I have to admit he is a charming person Aeon, he'd help you out with anything." Sophitia smiled slightly "He's always been there for me, he's my best friend I don't care what everyone thinks off him, none off my friends ever stood by me like he does." She calmly put her hand on Taki's "Apart from you that is, I guess you've been there from the beginning."

Taki slowly eased up some of the blonde hair she twirling it around her finger "I never regretted that fight with Cervantes, to this day It was worth every moment" She found herself breathing in deeply "I met my equal on the battle field, I just wish I'd been ready for it, I spent so long thinking about how you broke that sword." "It just never left my mind even when I brought you back to your parents, I know you weren't conscious at the time but everyone was so shocked by the sight off me holding you in arms wrapped in a simple Greek robe walking through the streets." She grinned widely "Your little sister was so sweet, she ran out to you as soon as your parents opened the door."

Sophitia looked up slightly "Cassandra never wanted me away on that mission. She tried to do everything to stop me leaving Greece, she was that worried" She shrugged her shoulder "Not that I blame her, we grew up together then one day I was gone from her life. She always expected me to be around, mostly because she could talk about her problems to me." Taki slowly entwined her fingers in to Sophitia's "Sometimes I wish I'd never had to leave the Hoko Ji temple, it's still my home and I always feel that I should return to it. I regret that like you I didn't spend enough time with my youngest sister Rei, I ended up handing her over to Hitoshi to keep her safe. I wish now I'd taken her with me and not left her in someone else's hands."

Sophitia lowered her gaze "We all do things we regret, I regret that I didn't spend enough time with Cassandra. Always busy doing something if it wasn't running around for other people then I'd be training." She put a hand through her hair "If I could go back and change that I would, there were so many moments when I could've spent time with her but I was ether in a bad mood or tired." Taki breathed in deeply "The only thing is you can't change it, I really hate that because if I could there are so many things I'd change." She put her hand slowly up putting it under Sophitia's chin "For starters I'd be nicer to you, I can't say I was very charming to you the second time we met." She sighed aloud tracing her finger down the younger women's yaw line "I wouldn't be such a bitch to you for starters."

Sophitia pulled up her hand slowly taking hold of her girlfriend's body suit "Bitch isn't the word I use more forceful, pushy and foul mouthed." Taki raised an eyebrow "Okay if the foul mouthed part is going back to Mitsurugi's Tavern where I was drunk and I said that really perverted thing about you not getting enough sex I'm really sorry, when I'm drunk I think with my lowers." Sophitia narrowed her gaze slightly "You know I actually don't remember you saying that, probably because I was slightly drunk myself. Did I slap you at all? It's just I'm not good with alcohol I tend to hit people when I've had too much to drink." Taki pulled up slightly "Not that I remember, you know frankly I'm a little hazy on that whole night, I remember the drinking match with Rock."

She moved her gaze slightly "I remember the whole, argument with Mina, Oh and I remember you punching some moron who came on to you. Come to think off it I can't remember if it was a woman or a man. I just remember Mitsurugi cheering you for your effort along with Rock and Seung Mina." She pulled up her hand "It gets really hazy after that…just remember waking up with sleeping next to me in the room." Sophitia smirked slightly "That I remember…I was fully clothed though and so were you, plus you kept on complaining about your hangover." Taki laughed slightly "You didn't complain though you just threw up, you where the lucky one you didn't have a headache for the rest off the day, or Mina ranting in your ear about how much off an idiot you are."

Sophitia lowered her gaze "No that not really true…she had a go at me for breaking one of the tables, I think it was the table I put that moron over I think he broke it with his fall." She eased her hand up Taki's side "It was just a table though I don't see what the big deal was, people buy tables by the dozen what was so special about that one?" Taki's grin widened "I bet she was mad because it was old, she has thing about old furniture. I think it' something in her family about treating old items with respect, you know the Seung Family air looms being priceless and all that. It's a Chinese custom which I really don't get."

Sophitia looked up slightly "In my home furniture gets broken it's normally Aeon knocking something with his tail or smashing plates because his clawed hands are to big or he puts to much presser on the cups and ends up smashing them." Her smile widened "No one really cares we just buy new things, plus he tries so hard not to and at the end off the day we can replace anything." Taki shrugged her shoulder "That's understandable my clan doesn't care, things get broken in demon's fights, we can get them replaced the next day, so we don't care for breakage and things like that. So long as our weapons don't get smashed or dented then it's not a problem, since we spend so long hand making them we can't afford for anything to happen to them."

Sophitia slowly pulled a hand putting it on the side off Taki's face "Understandable, weapons can take a long time to repair." Taki leaned forward gently kissing Sophitia on the cheek "It's also very costly, steel is not cheap and getting a trader who will sell you it is just as difficult." She slowly eased both arms up around Taki's neck "You should see how much they try to sell swords for in Greece, no offence but some off those swords aren't made right. I remember buying one and using it in training then finding that it split with the force off the blow against the shield."

Taki leaned down "Have you ever thought that, that might be because you hit very hard with your sword hand." Sophitia slowly narrowed her gaze "True but they should still make swords which can take hard blows. Other wise what's the point in fighting if your weapons not built to withstand the force of being hit?" Taki slowly ran her fingers down the younger women's back "A lot of weapons aren't meant to with stand the force you use on them Sophitia." She eased her hand down putting it around the katana that was hanging from her girlfriend's belt "I'm surprised you haven't broken this one, actually saying that this one is old and worn I wouldn't be surprised if it breaks."

She smiled widely "I think that's why your god gave you such a strong sword, because you like to hit so hard not that, that's a bad thing I think it shows your strength." She nuzzled the blonde hair "You know your really are strong, I love strength it adds so much more to your character. I guess that's why I like watching you beat people up your so stunningly beautiful when your angry." Taki found herself breathing in deeply "If people piss you off, you just punch them very hard or break their shoulder with your shield." She slowly pulled up the blonde hair letting it run through her fingers "You know none off my other girlfriends where that strong, they weren't warriors and they where no where near as beautiful as you."

Sophitia slowly looked up her words were cut off by a soothing kiss, somehow she couldn't help but love every moment of this. She could feel every movement from Taki's mouth it send a warm feeling, which travelled down her spine in waves. She wanted to loose herself in every waking moment off it; it was so soft, so strong and so potent that it crashed through her like a tidal wave.

8

Seung Mina pulled up slowly gazing at the mirror "Tell me do they actually stop kissing or is this normal for them?" Nagmo slowly turned meeting her gaze "No this is very normal for them. Sad really somehow I wish I could see it all close up, this mirror tends to cloud things and it's not big enough." Seung Mina found herself stared at him for a moment "Geeze… you really are a pervert."

Nagmo's smile widened "Why thank you, you're such a charming individual." Kilik slowly walked over to where Mina was standing putting his arm around her waist "Ignore him Mina." He sneered turning to Nagmo "You know you should have more manners, just because we can see what Taki and Sophitia are doing doesn't mean you have to have a perverted take on it." Nagmo pulled up his hand running it down the mirror "True but it doesn't hurt to fantasize, plus the blonde girl has a real nice body. I would love to her in training I can just see all the glistening sweat running off her thighs and brea.."

"Shut up Nagmo!"

Nagmo turned slightly Hiroshi was standing two feet away from him "You bastard you ruined the mood, I was just about to say how nice the blonde girls breasts are." Hiroshi snarled aloud "You know her name is Sophitia! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He pulled up his hand. "Why don't you go do something useful for a change instead of drooling over the mirror?" Nagmo shrugged his shoulders "Asshole why don't you just get lost! Go bother some one who cares!" Hiroshi slowly closed his hand forming a fist " Nagmo do me a favour and go sit somewhere quite it's bad enough that you blow off your mouth in front off Taki's friends but now your just trying to top it off by being the typical perverted moron you always are."

Nagmo pulled back slightly "I don't know what your problem is, I'm probably gonna die soon, I'd like to spend the last hours of my life looking at something beautiful and if that Taki getting off with Sophitia or what ever her name is, then that suits me fine!" Hiroshi felt his teeth grinding together "Why don't you show your sister a little respect, and believe that she'll get as out off this mess!" Nagmo pulled up slightly "Oh go to hell, Taki will not save as and neither will that so called lizard man. I mean anyone who believes a lizard man can help as has a screw loose, no fifthly left over tool from the dark war is going to do that anytime soon." Hiroshi narrowed his gaze "Don't you disrespect that warrior, I know that story they told as sounds slightly insane but I believe them!"

Mina slowly stepped forward "Believe me it's true! Aeon Calcos is the most noblest of warriors I've ever met, he saved my life and Kilik's." Kilik slowly folded his arms "Yes and before you open your mouth again you should understand that his soul is as human as yours even if that's hard for a ninja like you to comprehend." Nagmo pulled up his hand slowly "You know something pretty boy, I couldn't care less what he has! Being very realistic about this situation your friend is probably already dead which leaves only Taki and her girlfriend to save the day. Somehow I can't see that happening since they'll be up against Suzuka and her whole army of assassins!"

Her shook his head "Do you seriously think they can beat her…I mean look at her! She's an insane bitch who's awakened Mekki-Maru! Do you have any idea how powerful that weapon is…has it hit you that she can hurt souls with it? Doesn't it bother you?!" Hiroshi met the older man's gaze head on "What bothers me is what that weapon is doing to you! Listen to yourself your getting worse, all your fears are just spewing out for me to hear. Personally I don't want to hear them anymore! I'm tired of listen to your pretentious whining why don't you grow a spine or least shut up before I hit you! Trust me on this I'd like to knock out both your front teeth out this time around!"

Nagmo narrowed his gaze "I'd like to see you try you little fucker, you're no leader you're just a whiney assed bastard wishing you had the power to lead this clan!" Hiroshi slammed his fist against his hand "Come on then you then if you think you can take me on! I'm so looking forward making you bleed!" He smirked slightly "The blood might just add colour to your ugly face!" Seung Mina watched in stunned surprise as Nagmo pulled up his fists, she turned sharply noticing Hiroshi do the same. What the hell had just happened? It had been fine a few minutes ago, why where these ninja fighting like this what the hell was wrong with them? Wasn't the bigger issue getting out the room!

"Nagmo!"

Nagmo watched slowly as Toki made his way towards him "Nagmo this, Nagmo that why don't you just get lost?!" Toki slowly turned eyeing Hiroshi "I will not tolerate this behaviour from ether of you! So you can both stop this now!" Nagmo laughed slightly "Always one for big words aren't you! Why aren't you trying get as out off here?!" Toki slowly pulled up a hand "If you have a suggestion then I'm all ears Nagmo, if not you should stop this behaviour now because I've had just about enough off you!" He slowly ran a hand through his beard "You are a stubborn son, who never listens you lack faith and good judgement at the best off times and you drink too much."

Hiroshi's smile widened "Yeah he's right Nagmo, you're also a pervert to, it's a shame he forgot to mention that as well." Toki turned sharply "Be quite Hiroshi, you are no better your meant to set an example, which your not doing!" Hiroshi slowly pulled his fists down "You know I resent the fact you always expect me to fill Taki's shoes as your second because over the years all anyone's ever done is compare me to her." He slammed a hand on his chest "I'm not Taki! I'm never going to be Taki, I don't have her fury I don't have manner of leadership. So why don't we both just except the fact that I'm always gonna be different!" Nagmo sighed aloud "Your right Hiroshi you're never going to be Taki, I mean look at you your missing a fine pair of breasts and long black hair and you're not all that good looking ether."

Hiroshi snarled aloud "Do you want your teeth? Because I swear I'm gonna make it so you spend the rest off your life sucking your lunch because you won't have any teeth to chew with." Nagmo grunted "Geez…you really can't take a joke, I guess it's all this being the serious second in command crap, it leaves you humourless." Rei slowly took a step forward "You know listening to you all is getting on my nerves! Can't you just sort out your issues later we don't need this right now we have far bigger problems." Toki found himself breathing out heavily "We do have far bigger problems and nether of you are helping matters. Mekki-Maru's trying to break your spirit and you know it!"

He folded both arm's slowly "That sword has awakened now and it's working its power on all off you, it's trying to separate and crack this clan by any mean's necessary." He turned sharply gazing at Nagmo "I know what it's like, I know better than any off you I've been here before I've seen what it tries to do to people." He slowly narrowed his gaze "It's gets in to your head and starts playing with your thoughts, till it final cracks you and drives you insane. It wants to turn you against the ones you love and shatter what ever union you have in life." He slowly looked up "Some of your brothers and sisters died because off it power, on top off that you all saw what it did to me."

Rei shrugged slightly "Our fathers right, you know Mina and Kilik are lucky it hasn't started to effect them yet, but it'll probably start to soon enough." Ryoko slowly sat up from her position on the floor "She right you know, your fighting like idiots I mean hell Nagmo when your in a good mood you like everyone. Hiroshi doesn't normally lash out Rei doesn't loose her temper ether." She slowly traced a hand across the floor "Yosho normally has a conversation, and I don't normally bother trying to stop you people or use sarcasm and bad manners to get a point across." She put a hand on her chin "I mean come to think off it the only sane person here is our father who we should be listening to, as well as Seung Mina and Kilik."

She turned glaring at the floor "We should also be showing our guests a little more respect, since they are Taki's friends. There also that whole other issue off the fact we didn't know Taki had friends or that she's in love with a Greek warrior, personally I'll talk about that issue later because right now I no I'll just be really sarcastic about it." Nagmo narrowed his gaze "Yeah she never said anything about friends, she always acted like such a loner apart from Rei she kept herself to herself." He smirked slightly "On to top off that did anyone ever break it to her that her room looks like a the whole of Japan had a war in it?"

Ryoko slowly pulled herself to her feet "She'd probably hit you for saying that Nagmo, actual you might have lost at least one of your teeth by now for calling her Sophitia blonde girl." Nagmo shifted slightly "Yeah but I still say she can't clean, I mean come on how is it she ever pulled girls? I mean she's grouchy, slightly mean at times and can a real bitch when it suits her." Rei sniggered slightly "Oh I bet our guests would love to hear the story all about the girl you pulled. You know the one that ended up sleeping with both you and her. I thought it was really amusing." Nagmo pulled up both hands "No you are not going to tell them that story! I don't care if you find it amusing, I didn't find it amusing."

He rubbed his chin "I bet none off you ass's have been in a proper fight with Taki or a least not one where's she really pissed off and wants to mangle your face. She always used to think that every beautiful girl I brought home was hers for the taking…I mean what is it with her does she thing she's the goddess of seducing women?" Rei's grin widened "Well she was doing pretty well that time, I mean she took the girl right from under your nose, you where so drunk you didn't notice." She pulled up a hand "Actually so was she but that did make the whole thing far more interesting, Taki sleeps with her, then you sleep with her, then you both ended up fighting over her the next morning. I can't thing of anything more amusing."

Ryoko leaned forward an evil grin spreading across her lips "I can, like the time he put down a demon trap to catch a loose Uni So An Ki and ended up catching a panda instead." She found her self-laughing slightly "That was the funniest thing you've ever done to this day, I mean you caught a big fur ball it was hilarious." Nagmo felt his teeth grinding together "The trap was Yosho's idea! Not mine so stops taking the piss out off me because I caught a big ugly fur ball." Ryoko shook her head "Now, now don't lie Nagmo your job in this clan is teaching ninja's all about traps. You're the master of setting them up and taking them apart one of the finer qualities you picked up from father."

Mina groaned aloud "You know I think this is really interesting and all but shouldn't we be working on a way of getting out of here?" Kilik smiled giving Mina a squeeze "She's right you know you are all stuck here and you're not finding ways to get out. I doubt you guys are quitters, your ninja's and from what I've seen of Taki you never give up or surrender." He breathed in deeply "Have you tried talking to the guards?" Rei pulled back sneering "Yeah we tried that, we've tried a lot off things nothing seems to work, our last opinion if there is one is being able to get out off the room when they open the door again."

She put both hands behind her back "Suzuka isn't stupid she used to be a ninja as well, she knows all our tricks so nothings worked thus far. The only hope is that her power hungry ego will make her do something stupid." Yosho slowly stood up from his position on the floor "You know I don't mean to bother anyone but have a serious problem." Ryoko narrowed her gaze "Yeah we know that Yosho I just told everyone what it was. I think we all know by now how bad Suzuka is so there's no use in you telling as again." Yosho pulled both hands "I'm not talking about that!" Ryoko raised an eyebrow "Then what are you talking about?"

Yosho slowly pointed to the Eye "The mirror has just gone black, Suzuka's done something to it I can't see Taki or her girlfriend anymore." He put a hand through his long black hair "Not to scare anyone here but if she's cut off our view off it, then it mean's she's ether seriously plotting something or Taki and Sophitia just got out off the labyrinth." Nagmo slowly pulled up his hand putting it on the mirrors dark glass "You know that is so unfair I was enjoying the fact I got to watch them kiss." Mina slowly put her arm's around Kilik's shoulders "Well personally I don't like it, I think it's a bad sigh Suzuka's a mean bitch I'm going with her plotting something." Kilik sighed slightly he leaned forward kissing Mina's hair " I agree she an evil women I don't think it's beyond her."

Ryoko slowly pushed her long hair back "Ah this is pissing me off, this is so typical of her, now she's had her fun making our lives hard she wants to worry as." Toki slowly folded his arm breathing in deeply "I couldn't agree more this is a scheme an ugly scheme of hers at that." Hiroshi leaned forward "Well I say we better be ready for what ever is coming knowing Suzuka's is isn't gonna be pretty." Rei pulled up her hand "Why does she do this? Why does she keep us here! She knows she's won over the clan why is it that she waits for Taki what is it about Taki? What does she want to know?"

She pulled up both hands "I mean come on, she doesn't care for the laws and I still don't understand why she's following them. I think this whole thing has been a charade for something bigger! I think Mekki-Maru is just a piece and where just the useless object waiting for slaughter!" Hiroshi slowly walked over to Rei putting both hands on her shoulders "Calm down Rei, everything's going to be okay…We always get out these situation you know that. This is no different it's just gonna take a little time that's all."

Rei pulled away sharply "Leave me alone! You always say it's going to okay and it never is! Well unlike you I don't want to die tomorrow even if I did gamble enough money off the both off you to get laid!" She pulled back narrowing her gaze "Why is it we can't be a family again? I want Taki back when Taki was around things where better." She turned sharply walked away from the clan she slowly sat herself down on one of the pillows with her back to them. It wasn't as if anyone was really listening to her anyway they never did because she was the youngest ninja of the clan. All anyone really cared about was that she was safe despite the fact she could take care of her self and she didn't need there help!

She turned suddenly seeing that Toki had sat himself next her, her father smiled slightly. She lowered her gaze ignoring it, it wasn't making her feel better just making her feel worse. Toki slowly pulled out his hand putting it on his youngest daughter's "You know Hiroshi's right, we will get out off this mess, you shouldn't worry yourself Rei this clan has been through worse and survived." Rei narrowed her gaze "You know father it's so easy for you to say that, but I don't see anything changing that looks or seems like our ticket out off this mess." She looked at her hand "I don't want to die, you always said death is something that we shouldn't fear and that we should be strong. If this is so then why am I so afraid to die?"

Toki slowly put a arm around his youngest child, he could see the fear in her eyes as clear as day, it was almost haunting that his youngest child could express such fear and pain. He found himself breathing in heavily "Everyone's afraid of death Rei, but in time you learn not to fear it, because it's not the end by any mean's the great heavenly dragons are waiting for you on the other side." He slowly pulled up her hand looking at it "They'll embrace you and take you higher in to eternality than you can ever wish to go." He raised an eyebrow studying her hand "Personally I don't believe now is your time, I believe you've got a long way to go before you reach eternality."

He smiled slightly "I mean these hands of yours can kill demons and you're very strong, I don't believe Suzuka will ever manage to kill you." He leaned forward "Saying that if she does succeed which I doubt, I want you to flee this temple." Rei sneered slightly" You want me to leave! You want me to run like a coward who has no honour?" Toki put a hand on her lips silencing her "No I want you carry on this blood line there is no dishonour in that I would ask it off all off my children. If the time comes when your clan has died you must flee and bring about a new blood line for the clan's sake and in doing so honour their memory."

Rei pulled back slightly "That's crazy I mean to run to honour the bloodline, no one would ever do that." Toki shook his head "You'd be wrong my father asked me to do it and I watched as Fu-Ma was cut and slashed down by another in the Greek lands. Of cause this ambush was planned and no one was ready but I got away with Ryoko, who was the youngest member at that time." He eased his hand up under her chin "We fled from Greece, then we travelled back to Japan and I found the Hoko Ji temple which had been abandoned by the monks. From then on you and brother and sisters where adopted. I honour the memory of my father, and my brothers and sisters who died that day by bringing up such fine warriors like you and the others."

He leaned forward "That is the glory of Fu-Ma we remain unchanged by centuries and we still follow the original laws laid down by the ten ninja lords. One is that the bloodline is the most important of all. We have to save it by any mean's necessary and if that is to flee then there is no dishonour from running from battle."

8

Sophitia slowly looked up above her, the tunnel upwards stretched higher than she could see. She narrowed her gaze trying to focus on the top, which seemed to be as black as most of the Labyrinth had been. The huge bamboo rigging stretched up right in to this pitch black darkness of the upward tunnel, somehow this made looking at less appealing she turned gazing at Taki "This is the bamboo rigging?" Taki smiled she calmly put her hand around her waist "Oh yes this is it, this our ticket out of here." She turned looking at the short corridor behind them "What can I say it's been fun, but I can't wait to see the sunrise again." She slowly put one hand on the rigging "I also can't wait to wipe that slimy little smile of Suzuka's ugly face."

Sophitia slowly put a hand on the rigging "I just wish we both knew what the Jin Uni Ki poem meant." Taki slowly put both hands on the rigging her gaze moving upwards "Oh who cares we probably wont need it, the bitch may not be a Nacrinoth anyway. Still even if she is she has no power and she'll never awaken Mekki-Maru." She snarled aloud pulling herself on to the rigging "No one can unsheathe Mekki-Maru, and its power of soul eating can never be fully awakened. Even if someone manages to awaken it they'll never be able to control it, it's worthless in any ones hands but mine." She sneered as she began to climb upwards "Suzuka could only dream of awakening that weapon."

Sophitia looked up then slowly began to climb upwards "You know your right, I don't see why we should we worried from what know of Suzuka she's not that strong. Sadly her best quality is that really strong hate that seems to drive her." She looked up slightly "Argus always told me that warriors like that always screw up because they are so focused on the hate that they forget everything else." Taki pulled her self up slowly she looked down checking her foot hold on the rigging "Warrior's who are like that aren't warriors, their not better than those ugly mindless berserkers which the lizard man armies used during the Dark War." She scowled slightly "Stupid, mindless morons who you could cut down in one strike."

She looked down at Sophitia who was still climbing "As a matter of fact I remember your sword going right through the metal of one of those bastards axes. You sliced his axe in half that was so impressive." Sophitia looked down slightly they where a quarter of the way up the rigging "You know that was a lucky blow, I think his axe was old and worn anyway." Taki turned sharply gazing down at her "Stop being so modest Sophitia you know perfectly well his axe's metal was three times thicker than your sword's. You cut through his weapon like it was made off wood, I just love the scared look he gave you after you trashed his weapon."

She pulled up sniggering "Oh yes it was that petrified look that cowards give when they realize they've bitten off more than they can chew." She slowly placed her hand on the rigging "I so want to see you do that again, I love the look of peoples faces when they see that your weapon is unbreakable. They look so utterly terrified when it hits them that there weapon is useless." Sophitia eyed her feet slightly "Speaking of that berserker didn't you throw Rekki-Maru at his head and put him out off his terrified misery." Taki turned sharply "Hey I was just saving you the trouble he looked about ready to wet himself, it was so utterly pitiful." Sophitia looked up slowly "You know when he wasn't insane he could have been a really nice man."

Taki pulled up slowly "You're probably right he probably was but the truth is you can't save everyone who's turned to the darkness. I mean most off them joined the dark armies willingly during that war. Although the lizard men are different story, there not beyond help as you've shown people like myself and Seung Mina." She breathed in pulling herself up further "You proved me wrong on all accounts there, I never believed Aeon Calcos could be brought back to live among people again. I always thought the scars of what he'd done would catch up on him and he'd try to commit suicide or try to die in battle so he could die with some dignity or sense of honour, his last battle being one he'd died fighting a cause for."

She slowly placed her foot down on the rigging." Just goes to show that someone can be saved even if others don't believe so. It's a shame Mina hates him so much I mean Aeon is such a nice guy" Sophitia slowly eased herself up " Aeon is nice, once you get over the shock of the razor sharp set of teeth and the clawed hands you really see that he's a very honourable warrior." She smiled slightly "He used to get really worried when ever he scratched me with his thumb claw when holding my hand, It was only a little scratch and he'd always feel guilty about it and he kept on trying to touch in a lighter manner. He really needed help, he had no idea how to control his body, I guess in his soulless existence it didn't matter because it was natural to him."

She grabbed the rigging tightly "But having his human soul back made it hard for him to understand how to his lizard man body worked." She found herself smiling "Kinda funny really he used to trip me over with his tail, because he had no real control over its movement." Taki found herself sniggering "Well that is something I wish I'd seen." Sophitia's smile widened "Your just saying that because you would've liked to have seen up my skirt as I fell over" Taki turned sharply looking down at her "Not at all I would just like to have been there so I could pick you up off the ground." She pulled out her hand pointing at her girlfriend "You have such a dirty mind."

Sophitia grabbed one of bamboo poles climbing faster "I don't have a dirty mind I'm just learning from you." Taki moved slightly faster "Oh really, and if only the rest off the world knew that you where so naught and un innocent I wonder what they'd say." Sophitia narrowed her gaze "Who cares what they think, okay so what if I'm a dirty minded blonde Greek who are they to tell me how I should be?" Taki watched as Sophitia came closer to her quickening her pace on the upward climb "I'm so flattered that you admit that to me, I always knew you where a naughty minded Greek."

She put a hand on her chin "Come to think off it I remember something in Mitsurugi's Tavern now, you said you where quite drunk I believe on the way to the room we where staying in I had to pull you away from the door next to our room because you had your ear to it." Sophitia came to stop next to her "Eh…what was going on inside the room that was distracting me so much?" Taki's grin slowly widened "Oh nothing much their where two people making love from what I could tell from the sounds." She pulled a hand away from the rigging then calmly put it on her girlfriends blue shirt " To be honest I had to really pull away because you suddenly had this serious need to try and look through the keyhole."

Sophitia lowered her gaze she could feel herself blushing "Okay so when I'm drunk I'm a pervert, that's great to no." Taki slowly carried on moving "I didn't see it that way I thought it was quite interesting. I mean you being the well behaved Greek hero and then seeing this whole other side which was rather naughty and misbehaved I found it very appealing." She rolled her eyes slightly "I hate to say it but when I met you the second time around you seemed so duty bound. I thought you where one of these warriors who only cared for setting the example to your country, I apologise forever believing that. I know you honour your gods but I also realize that you have a very wonderful side to you which you seem to hide in Greece."

Sophitia shook her head "You know the only reason I behave in Greece is because if I screw up Adrian comes down on me very hard." She rolled her eyes "I hate having to visit his stupid little room in the Greek Palace, and having to shut off completely while he points out every bad thing I've done. I got so sick of visiting that place that promised my self that I wouldn't end up there again." Taki slowly looked up, they where almost at the top of the rigging "Let me guess every time you went in to a room two huge guards stepped behind you and really got in the way off your personal space." She sneered "Oh and just to top it off they could hit you if you said anything out off line."

Sophitia turned looking down at the long drop bellow them "Yeah something like that, they never hit me though just really got in the way off my personal space." Taki grunted aloud "That used to happen to me every time I trashed something in China, before I got tossed in to the cell for how ever long it was depending on what I'd broken." "They'd chain my hands up then take me to some small room and some small annoying Chinese man who believed himself to be the most important man alive who would harass me and insult me for an hour and rub in that ninja's are just fifthly assassins who cause trouble." She looked up at the blackness above them "It's not my fault that most off the ninja clans are fifthly assassins who kill for money."

Sophitia slowly eased herself up so she was close to her girlfriend "People always label others, it's something I really dislike." Taki looked down again while pulling herself further up the wall "Funny you get labelled for being a self righteous and I get labelled for being a killer, doesn't it just piss you off so much?" Sophitia breathed in deeply "Personally it does, people can be so narrow minded it's like they can't see the wood for the trees." Taki slowly came to stop her gaze shifted from left to right "Stupid bastards if they could see the truth they'd be so shocked with themselves because they'd realize their so wrong. Hell maybe then they'd stop poking fingers at me because they'd realize that I only kill demons."

She narrowed her gaze then pulled her hand up "As well as other ninja's who cause trouble and harm innocent people and Samurai warriors who are trying to protect their lord's lands." She slowly put her hand through the rigging "Don't see why I should have to suffer because they get cheap thrills out off trying to cause trouble in Japan." Sophitia leaned forward "I wouldn't say that's very fair considering how much you help people." Taki winced slightly she moved her hand around trying to feel for the lever "You got that right it isn't fair hell even when my clan where separated because off the tough times they carried on killing demons."

"I spent two years all on my own and I still killed demons, I could've opened a blacksmith shop." She groaned pulling her hand out. "Hell I could've just settled down and not given a fuck about those innocent people, but you know I thought about doing it and I felt it was wrong and that I had a sense of honour and duty to those innocent people." Sophitia watched her girlfriend shake the wet slimy green mould of her hand then slip it back inside the rigging "I think you did what was right." Taki turned to look at her "You know I wonder sometimes if it was the right thing. People don't seem to care ether way outside off Japan, I'm just another fifthly ninja to them."

Sophitia slowly met Taki's gaze "I don't see you as a fifthly ninja, and you shouldn't say things like that about yourself. Your beautiful, charming and very noble and brave and I love your more than anything in this world. I don't care what people say, they can burn in Tartarus for all I care. If they can't see you they way I do then that's their problem." Taki Looked up slowly meeting Sophitia sapphire green gaze " I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend, if your Greek gods are listening right now I really want to thank them for letting me find you." She suddenly felt her hand touch the wet mossy lever a smile slowly spread across her face "I've found it! Stupid bloody lever was covered in moss."

8

Akira slowly tapped his Katana on the floor in boredom this seemed like an elaborate waste off time. Why had Suzuka asked him and these to lesser guards to watch this room? What was the thing that was so interesting about this room? He slowly got up off the bed, making his way over to the small table near by, their where a number of trinkets on it. He slowly leaned down picking one up, it was just a small cat decorated in white paint it also had beautiful silver patterns on its paws. No doubt a gift or item for luck he tossed it in his hand catching it as it fell, a useless ninja trinket, he looked at for a moment his gaze narrowing.

He turned flinging it at the nearest wall he watched in silence as it smashed in to pieces, he turned his head slowly hearing one off the lesser guards make a coughing sound. Both of those guards still had blood on their hands from cleaning Suzuka's room, how pitiful they both where one had thrown up and the other still looked slightly unruffled, pathetic they both where. He twirled his weapon slightly if they ever expected to be warriors of Suzuka and to gain rank and leadership they would have to loose their fears pretty quickly and grow some backbone. Suzuka hated the weak and anyone she saw as unfit normally ended up dead or dieing, she'd always believed the weak had no place as her soldiers.

He turned eyeing Ryoko's room, how he was beginning to hate all this ideal minded crap, why did he have to guard anyway? He wanted to cut Suzuka's enemies down and earn the true prize that being to spend the night with her. His brother always seemed get that prize after most missions but he got it very little, he was far better than his brother on most counts and did most off the work. Why did his brother always get the prize, maybe it was his dick, maybe all she cared about was that he had the bigger package. Or maybe it was his brothers more forceful nature, which drew her in, ether way it was utterly fucked up that she should always slept with him. He was a far better lover than his brother and he was the one who always got the girl.

"Excuse me Akira, but isn't this whole thing a little stupid?"

Akira turned slightly giving the younger guard a cold stare "Never call the words of Suzuka stupid! Suzuka would have your head if she heard you say that boy!" The young guard slowly stood up from his position on the floor "But Akira we've been here for to long now, what could possibly happen in this room? It's just like all he other ninja living quarters." Akira slowly raised his weapon putting it under the younger mans neck "You will hold your tongue boy! Before I take my weapon and cut you open at the stomach with it!" He snarled aloud "Trust me boy, this weapon will cut you deep it belonged to a Samurai warrior whose head I took off in battle, it was his personal sword which now belongs to me!"

He pushed the weapon up against the younger mans neck, his gaze narrowed as a small stream of blood began to flow "It would be a horrible death for you boy! Do you really want that?" He smiled evilly noticing the look of terror in the younger man's face, it was such a pitiful display of cowardice if this boy was half the man he claimed he would have pulled out his weapon and challenged him. He watched as the other young man moved away, he looked just as afraid as his counter part. Akira smirked slightly, maybe he could kill the boy and Suzuka wouldn't mind it would at least get rid off some of the boredom he was going through. He could say the boy was weak and she might reward him for his efforts, more to the point maybe he would get the prize of her bedroom company.

He took a step forward but stopped sharply hearing a grinding sound which echoed through the room breaking the stone cold silence. He looked down sharply noticing the floor had started to move near the bed, the huge stone floor grinded viciously as it drew back, he watched as the young man who had been standing near by was shook by the movement. He stared in what seemed like slow motion as the young man lost his footing his scream hit the air as he fell head first down the hole, which had opened up in the centre of the room. He swung his Katana around trying to dull his ears to the cracking sounds of the young man hitting the ground bellow. He watched the other young man pull out both his weapons.

Akira narrowed his gaze, he turned sneering the young man next to him "Go see what's down there!" The young man looked slightly over the pitch black hole then turned back him "That guy just died and you want to look down in to the pit? There could be a demon down there!" Akira swung his sword around forcefully "If you don't move right now I'll kill you!" He watched the boy slowly moved toward the hole he looked over trying to keep his weapon's raised "I can't see anything it's really dark, I think there's some kind of rigging looks like bamboo from what I can make out." He stopped short trying to focus more "Some things moving but I can't see what it is!"

Akira snarled aloud "Look harder boy! Tell me what it is!" The younger man leaned over further "It look's like…" His words where cut short by a hand grabbing his throat, his legs thrashed wildly as he tried to breathe. Akira stepped back in shock horror as what looked like a female ninja pulled herself out off the hole she didn't let go of the young man's throat he was slowly brought to his knees as her grip tightened her eye's slowly narrowed as she looked down at him. Akira slowly raised his sword glaring at her "Taki!?"

Taki slowly dragged the young man to his feet her other hand went around the back of his neck, she snarled aloud twisting his head the horrible snapping sound hit her air. She let go sharply watching the young man's limp body hit the ground. Her gaze narrowed as she pulled the glowing Jin Uni Ki weapon from its scabbard on her back "So glad you remember me you fucked up bastard." Akira turned watching as Sophitia slowly pulled herself out from the hole the younger blonde women turned eyeing the young man's dead body for a moment her gaze drifted back to him. He watched as she slowly raised what looked like a medium length Katana and a huge long shield which had a crack running through it's middle.

Taki turned looking at her girlfriend for a moment her gaze slowly moved back to the man in front of her "What did you think I'd die? Did you think you could just kill me off? Well you where wrong and now you're going to pay for it with your life as is the rest of Suzuka's disgusting little assassin army!" Akira laughed slightly "Don't mock me Taki, you can't win me, I kill Samurai warriors for a living what chance dose a ninja like you or your weakling little girlfriend have against me?" He shrugged slightly "I pity such talk from you…It's so typical of your clan."

Taki eased out the long dagger "I'm so going to enjoy ripping you apart." She turned gazing at Sophitia "Or should I say we are going to enjoy ripping you apart." Sophitia slowly raised her sword "Personally I'd like to keep you alive…but I know that if I let you live you'll hurt others just like you hurt me." Akira rolled his eyes "I hate your self righteous arrogance Sophitia, I can see why Suzuka always wanted you dead." Taki growled aloud "Funny you should say that since the real Suzuka the one you like so much is probably dead. That thing you follow only being a copy and all, a demon hiding under human flesh."

Akira pulled back slightly "You lie! Suzuka is no demon!" Taki twirled her weapon slightly " Yeah your right demon is the wrong word, I meant to use the word Nacrinoth." Akira took a step forward "The Nacrinoth's where wiped out! No one knows how to summon them anymore!" Taki slowly pulled up both weapons "Yeah well I'll just let you carry on believing that." Akira pulled his sword up high "I tier of you both, how's about I just soak this temples floor with your blood?" Taki grinned widely "Stupid fool…I guess it's time to end your pathetic excuse for a life."

Akira slammed his weapon hard down on Taki's he watched the sparks fly, he found himself crying out in agony as her swords hilt impacted with his side. He turned only to feel a horrible agonizing pain as Sophitia's shield hit him in the back. He pulled his weapon around trying to slice it at her, she moved quickly to one side avoiding his swing. Taki pulled her weapon up blocking as the angered man took another swing, he was foolish his style was both uncoordinated and he was enraged which left him open for attack. She swung her weapon's hilt of slamming it across his face she watched as a pray of blood flew through his teeth.

Sophitia pulled her sword hilt up slamming the man in the stomach she watched as Taki slammed her foot full force in to his knee causing him to howl in pain. She took a step forward only to feel agonizing pain as her shield was hit full force by his long sword, She pulled back painfully then swung her leg up smacking him in the face. Taki watched as her opponent hit the floor from Sophitia blow, he slowly brought himself up on to his knees coughing up the blood that was in his mouth along with one of his teeth. Taki pulled up slamming her foot in to his shoulder, he was such a pitiful excuse for a warrior. He wasn't even a warrior just a fifthly assassin who deserved to be punished for his actions against her clan!

She brought her foot down again slamming it in to his chest, she ignored his cry of agony. She watched as Sophitia slowly raised her shield then brought it around full force it hit the assassin in the back before he could get up on to his knees. Taki grinned watching him fall back down on to the floor, he tried desperately to keep hold of his sword. Akira pulled himself up on to his knees he wasn't going to die! He wasn't going to let these to bitches kill him! He swung his weapon out with all his strength trying to ignore the blood that was trickling down his chin. Taki moved quickly back avoiding his swing he pulled himself up again thrusting the weapon at Sophitia whose shield seemed to impact with it.

He breathed deeply then moved trying to bring the sword down on Taki. Taki pulled up her Jin Uni ki weapon she watched the sparks flew as the assassins weapon impacted with her own she pulled out her dagger swinging it full force across his stomach a smile crossed her face as blood began to flow through the dark clothes the assassin was wearing. She pulled away then brought the weapon around slashing it across his face, he howled in agony pulling back only to have Sophitia's shield slam him in his already wounded stomach. He tried to swing again but it was all for nothing as Sophitia's foot came around taking him clean off his feet.

Taki slammed her weapon down jamming it in to his sword hand she watched as his hand let go of the long weapon, his whole body shook in agony she raised her weapon slightly watching as he got half way to his feet "I was hoping for a far better fight from you! Instead you just prove how pathetic you are in battle!" Akira looked up slightly from his position on the floor he held his weapon tighter "Fuck you." He coughed slightly putting a hand on his bleeding stomach "You ugly bitch of a ninja." A smile slowly spread across his face "It's Shame they had to throw Sophitia in the pit with you I would've liked to have had sex with her. That would make her broken goods to you."

Taki found her hand twitching she narrowed her gaze taking a step forward "You are a disgusting fifthly maggot how dare you insult her, she could kill you just like that." She leaned forward "I've seen it happen." Akira spat out the blood that was in his mouth "Yeah but I doubt she'll harm me for my comments." Taki slammed out her hand before he could move wrapping it around his throat "You have a point…It's just she's not the one who's going to kill you for your comments." She thrust the Jin Uni Ki blade upwards slamming in to his stomach she slowly began to move it upwards ignoring the steady stream of blood that was soaking her fingers "Here's your lesson you fifthly little assassin!"

She leaned forward pulling the blade up further "Never ever insult her…. because you'll die." She narrowed her gaze then pulled the weapon in the opposite direction she ignored his scream of agony "Sophitia is so much more honourable than you could ever hope to be. It's what keeps her sword hand from killing people, I on the other hand don't care if you die because I love killing fifthly assassins like you!" She pulled the weapon sideways "You are the ones who are trying to destroy Japan in everyway, and my clan suffers because of it." She smirked slightly "You should no when to keep your mouth shut."

Sophitia quickly stepped forward grabbing Taki's arm, she pulled her girl friend forcefully causing to let go of the dying assassin. She watched as he sagged to the floor, a steady stream of blood flowing out from under his stomach. She turned meeting Taki' gaze head on "What did you do that for?!" Taki pulled up her hand shaking the blood of it "He insulted you he deserved what he got." She pulled up the Jin Uni Ki weapon "Scum bag, maybe I should've sliced his throat to." Sophitia pulled back this was slightly terrifying her girlfriend had just killed someone very cruelly and horribly because he'd thrown an insult at her. She knew Taki had temper at times but to do this on her account was unnecessary.

She pulled up her weapon hand "You shouldn't have killed him like that!" Taki narrowed her gaze "He would shown no mercy if I'd let him live." She walked over to the table near by picking up a small white cloth she began to clean her hand with it "Disgusting little worm, plus what he said about you he deserved no less." Sophitia felt her teeth grinding together "Well you killing him because he has a foul mouth makes you no better than him." Taki tensed turning sharply "I am better than him! Also someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to spill his blood. Why should you have to bother with killing of one of Suzuka's personal guard anyway? I'm sure you're more interested in Suzuka."

Sophitia found herself scowling at her girlfriend "Does it matter who's blood I spill I'm a warrior, people have to die sadly that how it works." Taki pulled the cloth around slowly wiping the blood off her weapon "True but you don't like killing people, I know you hate killing people I've seen it in your eyes. I know you don't want to kill Suzuka again ether and I don't blame you." Sophitia swung her weapon hand around pointing it at both dead bodies "Well you seem to enjoy killing! You where really enjoying killing the head guard I could see it in your face!" Taki turned meeting her girlfriends light green gaze "I've been trained to kill from birth…sadly killing is what I do although most off the time it's demons it is what I do. I can't change that!"

Sophitia breathed in deeply "I understand that but you killed that guy really horribly." She pulled up her weapon hand "I don't care that you kill for a living I care that you spill blood in my name! You could've just broken his neck but you wanted him to suffer for his foul mouth…that disgusts me!" Taki narrowed her gaze "He insulted you and I killed him it's something you do for the ones you love." Sophitia found her whole body tensing "I don't want blood spilt because you love me." She sneered slightly "That's a disgusting twisted love…and I hate it."

She turned sharply "I would never spill blood in your name...I would protect you." Taki raised an eyebrow "My love for you is not twisted! I've not felt this alive in a long time I would do anything for you…how could you believe that my love for you is about spilling blood." She leaned forward "When you know it's so much more than that!" Sophitia lowered her gaze Taki was right, and she knew it she found herself looking down at the floor "I know it's more than that, I wouldn't believe it was any less." Taki slowly put a hand through her hair Sophitia was right, she had enjoyed killing that man. Maybe she liked to kill too much, she turned looking at the younger women maybe she was slightly twisted.

She shook the thought off then put a hand on her face "I'm sorry...I just thought." Sophitia slowly looked up she could see the look in Taki's eyes she looked ashamed off herself as well as sorry. She took a step forward putting her weapon on the ground, she carried on moving until she was close to Taki. Taki looked up slightly she felt Sophitia's hand on the side of her face she slowly brought her own up greeting it. She knew she was having problems finding the words, which could make this better. She lowered her gaze maybe she wasn't as good as person as she believed, if she liked to kill just to get back at those who insulted the women she loved.

Sophitia slowly leaned against Taki, she felt the women shudder slightly, she slowly moved her arms around her waist "I know you meant well…I'm flattered that you would do so much for me." Taki leaned forward nuzzling the blonde hair "That doesn't make it better…I should learn to control my hands, maybe your right maybe I do like to kill too much." Sophitia leaned up gently kissing the women on the lips "No you just like to fight for the one you love." Taki pulled some off the blonde hair up letting it run through her fingers "Still like you said I could've killed him quick." Sophitia hugged her tighter "We all make mistakes…I'm no better I screw up from time to time."

Taki slowly ran her hand down the blue shirt "Your being way to nice about this." Sophitia slowly kissed the side of the ninja's neck "No I love you, I know you love me to." Taki found herself breathing she wanted to say more but something inside her made her stay quite. She closed her eyes feeling Sophitia kiss her neck again, she tried to say something but her words where silenced again by soft kisses.

8

Aeon slowly pulled himself to his feet he looked at the water again somehow he wondered how such clear water could even be in a place like this. He pulled his hand down running his clawed fingers through it. Jiro grunted slightly then leaned forward meeting the Aeon's gaze "You shouldn't take the leather patch off your arm." Aeon pulled up his arm slightly putting his clawed hand on the patch "What is this leather anyway?" Jiro grinned widely "Jin Uni Ki fur, it's the reason all your wounds are healed." Aeon ran his finger across the patch "Great so your race pulls of its fur and binds it into patches that's real nice to no."

Jiro laughed slightly "No its not like that you know you made that joke about fur ball's earlier, well Jin Uni Ki do malt and the fur is made in to those patches. We gave one to Sophitia to put on that scar off hers. The one under her chest that apparently has never healed probably, don't know if you've ever seen it." Aeon looked down at his clawed hand "I saw it once, she was getting ready to go out and I caught it sight off it. I wasn't being perverted or anything I was just bringing her the cloths she wanted from downstairs. I just walked in a bad moment and she saw me looking at it, she pulled her clothing down very quickly I got the feeling she didn't want me to see it."

Jiro slowly pulled up a clawed hand "I assume it's because it hasn't healed, I mean from what I saw off it looks like it's in the third stage of healing. You know just before you get a scar. Maybe she sees it as ugly, I mean the original wound must have been horrible. Yasashiku was very serious about her having that as a gift, it was his own fur that he made patch from." Aeon looked up slightly "What will that patch do for her? And why do you make them? I mean it seems like your skin can heal very fast." He turned pointing at the scar on Jiro's arm, which was half healed. The demon smiled "Sophitia's is quite special, it protects her from blows, so people can't take advantage of her scar as a weakness. It causes her pain to, the patch numbs that."

He ran his clawed hand in a circle "The fur patches are for healing humans mostly and there used on weak Jin Uni Ki offspring, who are having problems after birth. There have been cases of Jin Uni Ki who have been born with a defect which mean's they can't heal themselves and they had to have these patched straps put on whenever they get hurt. It's quite sad that some off my own kind are born weak."

"True Jiro but even those Jin Uni Ki are strong in other ways."

Jiro turned slowly watching as Keiko stepped out of the shadows she shook her mane slightly, her steel armour catching the low light "Some of those have shaped our race, it is also true to say that our ancestors had weak twisted bodies, there wills being just as twisted." Jiro slowly nodded "Your right I won't argue with you there." Keiko turned slightly smiling at Aeon "I see you didn't eat him, I'm so glad you came to your senses." Jiro shook his mane slightly "What's that supposed to mean! I wasn't going to eat him." Keiko licked one of her teeth "So glad you didn't or I would have been tearing open your bloated stomach to get him out."

Ryozo calmly stepped out off the shadows "Yes brother I think that would have been the wrong thing for you to do." Jiro gave him a cold stare "I know it would but I haven't done it have I so back off and leave me alone!" Kiyoshi shook his head slowly moving out off the shadows he was closely followed by Yasashiku, the Jin Uni Ki leader slowly sat himself down next to Aeon "I apologise that we've had to put you through this, someone such as your self doesn't deserve such a thing."

Aeon slowly pulled up a clawed hand "It doesn't matter your not wrong to think what you thought." He breathed out heavily "Lizard men hurt people their soul less creatures who make war." Yasashiku nodded slowly "It is true that of what you say but just because they're like that doesn't mean you're like that." He sniffed the air slightly "You're a warrior no more and no less can be said off that." He turned watching his son step forward he slowly put down the brown bag that was between his teeth. Aeon looked at him in confusion he pulled the bag over opening it, he smiled putting his hand in slowly pulling out his sword and shield.

He pulled the Xi sword up watching the low light hit it's blade "I thought I'd lost these, I thought I wouldn't see them again." Yasashiku smiled shaking his head "No we kept them for you. Just for safe keeping until you needed them again and now is a good as time as any." Aeon slowly ran his clawed finger hand up the weapons hilt "I assume your talking about the surface and the crazy bitch of a ninja who's running around up there." He watched the Jin Uni Ki leader nod his head. Yasashiku shook his over grown mane "Time is not on our side we are already very late, we where held up because of our need to find our armour and weapons."

"Each Jin Uni Ki here fears what could be waiting for as, at the end of the day this could just be Taki's weapon, which could be very dangerous none less. The other is that the woman holding it is no woman but a Nacrinoth. A beast we have great difficultly killing and this beast holding Taki's weapon could bring about terrible things." He looked down slowly "I don't need to tell you how bad that is you've served those who walk in darkness, you know what I speak off." Aeon looked down slightly "You're worried the demon if it is a demon will consume Taki's weapon. Making itself even more power than it already is, the ultimate prize for any demon to be part of the sword of darkness."

Kiyoshi slowly stepped forward "If that happens there will be no dawn for Japan, a beast with that amount of power could cause so much destruction and turmoil." He looked up slowly "Personally I don't believe this woman above is a demon, but if I'm wrong then I only wish to save Taki's clan and give them a chance to fight it." Aeon slowly pushed his sword in to its scabbard "Dawn or not, I'd like to fight this thing." He breathed in deeply "I believe if you want kill something you ought to just go and do it." He pulled up a clawed hand looking at it "I'm not going to quit now, I've come this far and I still have to help Sophitia."

Jiro slowly eased himself up "I say we leave right now we don't have time for this." Yasashiku growled loudly "For once I agree with you Jiro, we leave now because time is short and there are those who need our help above." Kiyoshi nodded his head "Then the playing field is set." He slowly leaned down picking up his huge bladed weapon "I believe we should use the central exit out we can make the Revenant sleep for a while." He sneered slightly "I mean the bastard might be big but he's not clever and we can use our claws to work our way up the wall of bones."

Aeon watched as the Jin Uni Ki with gold horn caps disappeared in to the darkness again he watched as the leader slowly followed. He pulled up his weapon looking at it; his time had finally come to prove himself and even if he didn't live to see tomorrow he would die with honour. He turned seeing Keiko walk up behind him the Jin Uni Ki female slowly sat down next to him "Follow my lead, were going to leave the demon garden now." Aeon looked around "This is the demon garden?"

Keiko smiled widely "A part off it the Jin Uni Ki live in this place but it stretches through the Labyrinth there are many different area's all very special in there own ways. The main one being a beautiful forest which is hidden deep inside the Labyrinth." Aeon slowly began to walk forward following the female demon she stopped short turning to face him "When this is over you'll be welcome to visit the garden." Aeon watched in silence as she vanished in to the darkness. Jiro slowly came up along side him "Just keep moving the darkness is just a spell it keeps as hidden, but through it is the way back in to the Labyrinth." Aeon found himself breathing in deeply he raised his shield then calmly swished his tail "Well I guess today is a good day to die." Jiro laughed slightly "You really are crazy."

End of Part 9

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-02-22

Authors Note Ah not much to say here apart from I hope this is decent, I'm sorry it been really late I was just very busy with other things. I also know that new formatting must make this horribly hard to read, it looks like one mean chunk of writing I hope they change this formatting type soon.

Ur2 great to hear from you again it's been a long time, thank you for your compliment your very kind. You know if you get around to reading this send me an e-mail I'd really like to hear from you.


	10. In The Darkest Hours You Can

_IN THE DARKEST HOURS YOU CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THE MOMENT YOU FEAR WILL NOT COME TO PASS_

Taki slowly leaned down over the dead body of the head guard, she used her foot to push him over slightly. She slowly put her hand around his purple sash, which was wrapped around his robes. She sneered tearing it free she let go of the body ignoring it as it tumbled back she slowly brought up the lash eyeing it. It was covered in blood but the image of the black and white dragon was still very noticeable it was no doubt Suzuka's emblem, the very same emblem that was on her sliding door in her room and had once been on the back of her ninja clothing before she had been stripped off it.

The dark dragon who was some kind off storm god not that she'd ever cared to take notice of who Suzuka worshiped since the dragon she worshiped was Ryo-Wo and this was just a lesser of the four dragon kings. She grunted grabbing the fallen guards body again she'd already kicked the other down the pit this one was going to have follow not that she liked doing this job one bit but it was necessary. Mostly because she needed to get rid of both fifthly assassins bodies so the other assassins wouldn't be able to find them or find out where both her and Sophitia had gotten out off. Not that the bloody drag trail was helping, still once she got the floor back in to place the blood trails would look like they'd be coming out from under one of the tables.

Ryoko was probably going to be pissed off about her room having bloody trails going through it, still it wasn't like she had any other choice. She flung the dead carcass down the pit completely ignoring the cracking sounds off bones as it hit the floor bellow, it wouldn't matter about the mess. The Shoju would clean it all up real soon. Since they where the only demon's capable of getting across bridges. She slowly pulled up the bloody sash then pushed it through her weapon strap on her back. She was so looking forward to throwing it at Suzuka's ugly blind-eyed face. Her gaze slowly moved to Sophitia who was standing against the blind sword raised watching to make sure no one was coming. She didn't seem to be focusing on the fact that she'd just kicked two dead bodies down the pit.

Taki lowered her gaze this whole situation just wasn't great to any length of the imagination. It was still bugging her that they had so many more guards to take out this wasn't going to be easy by any means. Suzuka's army was bigger than her own clan, which meant they where probably guarding every corridor, if not every room. She sighed aloud they'd probably have to kill every one of them, her gaze narrowed it was a shame her beautiful home would have to be soaked in there blood. Somehow it was a shame she couldn't fight this battle in the bamboo forest near by away from the Hoko Ji temple which didn't need any more blood spilt inside its boarders.

She slowly pushed her hair back, four ninja's had died here already those being her other two brothers and two sisters now lost to the world. She could still see Nagmo grabbing one of her brothers strangling him to death so she could escape on that horrible day. That day when all hell had broken loose in the clan and Toki's had just cracked ordering all her brothers and sisters to kill her. Those four, who had been very deep under the Mekki-Maru's influence, which at the time she didn't have enough control over. They had gone after her wanting only her blood and the weapon. One of her sisters had died by her hand her other brother had blown his arm off by trying to pull Mekki-Maru from its scabbard.

The other sister had been killed by Ryoko she hadn't been the only ninja to flee her other brothers and sisters had left to taking what little they could. Only Yosho had stayed to meet her father's wraith and torment. He had stayed to try and find a cure for him, she couldn't imagine what her older brother had been put through in the past few years. Somehow she still hadn't managed to contain the surprise when she'd read the note sent by Hiroshi that Yosho had finally with the help of her brothers and sisters managed to cure the great ninja master. She still wasn't sure how he'd done it but Yosho was a genius, he could break any demon spell and all his hard work had paid off in this instance.

She hadn't returned though it had taken two months before she'd thought about it again, she had flicked the note out of her pack eyeing up the words which didn't seem real to her. Something in the Ming Emperors Royal guardians had made her think about it again, that place was at peace maybe her father was now peaceful in his soul. Xianghua hadn't been wrong when she'd said the flowers reminded her of Sophitia ether, Sophitia who was always so peaceful so beautiful. Sophitia who was now her girlfriend she'd never believed that would happen, she'd always believed that the younger woman would reject her.

She'd always believed this because of the fact that she hadn't been a really nice friend in past. When Sophitia had been faced with the image of her demonic self in the mirror she hadn't been very supportive. She could still see that moment so vividly, more than any other she'd been so cruel so un thoughtful about Sophitia's condition.

8

Taki slowly leaned herself against the table in the Chinese tent, she slowly put her hand on it pushing some off the Scrolls aside so she could put the mug of water she'd brought for Sophitia down on it. She watched, as Sophitia turned slightly the woman seemed to just look at her with her blood coloured eyes for a moment then turn away ignoring her. She breathed in deeply Sophitia wasn't making this easy for her, not that she blamed her, this was difficult, very difficult. She slowly eased herself off the table "You know if you drink something you might feel better." She breathed in deeply "You've haven't eaten anything ether food would be good for your stomach right now."

Sophitia found herself snarling aloud she could feel her teeth grinding together it felt worse with the long canines on both her upper and lower jaw. She turned sharply narrowing her gaze "Do tell me how to use these teeth! Because when ever I chew I feel like there poking my lips. I guess I'll never look at carnivores the same way again they must have real problems chewing." Taki rolled her eyes then grunted aloud "I doubt they do and you can learn to use your teeth like them just until you regain your human form." Sophitia's blood red gaze slowly narrowed "You know I'd like to see you go through this…I'd like to see your face while you try to chew meat!" She pulled up her long nailed hand looking at it " I'd like to see if you find yourself spitting it out because you can't grind it properly!"

Taki pulled back slightly as Sophitia rose to her feet the dark armour gleamed slightly and the long torn cape flowed with her sudden movement. She watched as the burning red eyes slowly faced her, it was impossible to even tell what Sophitia was feeling because those bleeding eyes hid so much of her emotion. The dark blonde hair had started to take back its normal colour though. Sophitia slammed her hand on the table causing it to rock "You always like to poke fun at others…I'd love to poke fun at you if you looked like I do!" Taki snarled aloud "Be quite! This will be gone in two days and you'll be yourself! This bitchy attitude is the after effects which are pumping through your system!" Sophitia sniggered slightly "You're so full off yourself!"

She slowly turned to gaze at herself in the long mirror "It's not like you really care…I bet if Seung Mina hadn't stopped you, you'd have killed me. I was just another demon to you, another mark you could add to your sad little growing collection! I could so see you telling all your ninja friends about my death and laughing over your Sake about it!" She slowly ran her hand up the mirror staring the beast, which stared back at her, the beast that proved how weak she truly was. The beast that had her armour but it was a black as the night and had ripped shoulder cloths hanging down. The thing with its horrid animal teeth and those eyes that she could see with but weren't her own. Her own had been lost to the blood red depth that seemed to have no soul.

Taki shrugged slightly "I wouldn't have killed you on top that I saved you, you could at least show a little respect! Plus I don't have any ninja friends so quit deluding yourself!" Sophitia found herself laughing, "You know I can see why you don't have ninja friends or any friends for that matter…your so bitchy and disgusting I bet none off them can put up with you." She flicked her cape slightly "Oh and we'll both just ignore the fact that you think every girl is there for you to fuck. Don't think I didn't catch on to your eyeing up women I mean you really are just a twisted prevent." She shrugged "Hell I'm surprised you get any at all…being the arrogant self centred bitch you are."

Taki leaned forward "Shut up! I'm not the one who got captured! I'm not the one who just set fire to half the Chinese army's war tents. I'm not the one who got turned in to a half demon!" Sophitia pulled back feeling the pain of the ninja woman's words "Fuck you! It was your fault I got caught! It's not like you ran to my aid… no you where to busy impressing everyone with your Lizard man killing skills!" She narrowed her gaze "So what if you saved me! Because of you Ivy beat me until I bled and because of you I'm an ugly disgusting half demon! Oh yeah you're a real hero… hell your nothing but a low life scum bag who likes all the glory but won't save those who really need her."

She turned staring back at the mirror she hated It! She hated the image in it! She hated that no one cared and that no one tried! They where all scum they where all laughing at her and poking fun at her ugly features! They'd probably all wanted her dead, and now she had to look at this image this horrible disgusting beast!

She grabbed the mirror around both sides heaved it up ignoring its weight until it was up in the air. She found herself throwing it. She watched as its huge sides broke as it hit the floor its glass exploding outwards in a shimmer of silver while broken pieces littered the ground her reflection disappearing instantly. Taki walked forward ignoring Sophitia's heavy breathing she couldn't believe the younger woman had just broken the mirror! She had just slammed it down with so much force not caring that it wasn't her own! She grabbed Sophitia's arm "That wasn't necessary! Hell that wasn't even your mirror! What the hells wrong with you?"

Sophitia pulled back snarling she ignored the fact that the growl sounded like a wild animals "You off all people should be able to work that one out! For fuck sake look at me I'm ugly! I hate my face. I hate yours even more right now and I'll break that hand off yours if you don't get it off my arm!" Taki slowly pulled her hand away from Sophitia's arm "You know you should shut up! This attitude stinks and it's not like anyone really gives a fuck about how you look! So get your head out off your ass and calm down!" She pulled back as a bellowing roar echoed from the younger woman mouth.

Sophitia slowly closed her hand forming a fist "Right now I'd like to rip your insides out! Frankly it wouldn't make me feel better though. You leaving my tent would be great though! So how's about you fuck off back your own tent and leave me alone!" Taki grunted aloud "I pity your piss poor reaction. You have no control over your mouth! Personally I'd like to shut it for you." Sophitia's gaze narrowed "I said get out! I don't want to listen to your pathetic little ninja threats!" Taki took a step forward "You disgust me…you should grow up your acting like stupid fool!"

"Stop It now!"

Taki turned slowly Seung Mina was behind her the brown haired woman had a scowl on her face. Seung Mina slowly pulled up her hand "I asked you to bring her food not insult her! Now get out!" Taki felt herself tensing slightly "You know if I want your opinion I'll give it to you Mina!" Mina's eased up her weapon hand "I said get out!" Taki snarled she turned noticing the cold stare Sophitia was giving her "We'll talk again when you're feeling better Sophitia." She pushed past Mina ignoring the animal growl that Sophitia gave her on the way out. This whole thing was just screwed up so badly… Sophitia didn't care what she said or how offensive it was.

8

Taki slowly looked down at the ground trying to forget that memory, she wanted to forget it so much. She put a hand through her hair they had just blamed each other that day. She had shown no respect for what Sophitia was going through she hadn't even reacted well to the woman's anger and violence, which was the fading spell talking. She had taken it all so badly and she knew she could've taken it better she could've comforted her. She looked at her hand for a long moment, her gaze moved slowly as Sophitia's boots came in to view. She slowly looked up meeting the light green gaze. Sophitia smiled at her then sat down on the bed in the room. Sophitia slowly pulled up her sword looking at it for a moment then turned back to her girlfriend. "Taki is something wrong?"

Taki calmly stood up she slowly sat herself down next to younger woman putting her arm around her waist "No…I'm fine I was just concerned about how many people where going to have kill before we get to Suzuka." She leaned over putting her hand on the silver dragon's head that was hanging above bed "It's not going to be pleasant, I'm guessing Suzuka's going to heavily guarded." Sophitia slowly put her hand through Taki's long dark ponytail "I'm guessing she'll be in the main hall, I remember you saying the temple has a main hall." Taki slowly put her hand on the dragon's mouth "It does and your right she's probably in there sitting her ass on my father throne…the bitch."

She jammed the dragons jaw up, her gaze shifted as the floor started to move she watched as the trails of blood half vanished and the floor grinded forcefully back in to place. There was a creaking sound as it closed fully, she calmly pulled her hand away from the dragon's jaw putting it on Sophitia's "I hate that this isn't going to be easy…I just wish we'd been more prepared." Sophitia slowly pulled up Taki's hand "We are prepared I mean you said it yourself we can beat her." Taki shrugged slightly " Yeah I did but I'm still worried about what kind of forces she got inside the main room…there's probably twenty guards in there at least."

Sophitia leaned forward slowly pushing some off Taki's hair out of her eyes " I'm betting she doesn't have her army with her, I mean I got the impression that she thinks she's the best fighter in the world." She turned looking at her weapon "In truth if you defeated her and I killed her then the both off as together shouldn't have any trouble." Taki gently leaned forward kissing Sophitia's lips softly "Your right, guess I'm worrying unnecessarily." She slowly eased herself off her the bed gently bringing the younger woman up with her "I say we ought to go kill the rest of her army, if there anywhere near as hard as the bunch in here it won't be very difficult."

She slowly let go off Sophitia's hand, easing it on to the sliding blind which she eased back then raised the Jin Uni Ki weapon "It's a very long corridor which we'll need to go up, plus I need to get to my room, there's some explosives stored there they'll be very useful." Sophitia slowly stepped forward "You have gunpowder?" Taki smirked slightly "Not gunpowder it's something far better which Yosho made. My older brother being the genius he is made a power that can set any thing alight even stone. It's also forms a ring around the person making it so they can't escape, quite brilliant if you ask me." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "No kidding…Sound really vicious."

Taki pulled up her hand rubbing two fingers together "Actually it works really well when you throw it in people faces." An evil grin slowly spread across her lips "You get this moment of quite then they start screaming, works really good on demons to." Sophitia breathed in deeply "Taki…you can be really shocking sometimes." Taki' smile widened "Oh come on Suzuka's assassin clan really hurt you in the first fight, I bet you can't wait to get even with them." Sophitia eased up the weapon "Yeah I do but I can't get over the fact your being so nasty." Taki turned slightly "I'm not being nasty I just want my home back, these bastards stole it from me. It was never there's to take."

She slowly took a step in to the long corridor she turned slowly the whole place was dead quite. She watched as Sophitia followed easing the blind shut behind her. Taki pulled up her weapon hand "My room's the second to last one. Just my luck that I sleep very close to the temples hall." Sophitia leaned over slightly "They all have images on them what should I be looking for on your blind?" Taki flicked her weapon slightly "A huge white dragon like the one we saw in the labyrinth." She took another step forward " Don't touch the blind with a red tiger on it or the one with the a Japanese lady dressed her Kimono they both have spells on them."

She slowly walked forward "Hiroshi and Nagmo both have an arrow trap which goes off when you try to force the blind open." She pulled up her weapon hand "They both don't like unwanted guests in their rooms, so if you're not a ninja it will go off as soon as you try to open it." She turned her head checking the corridor behind them "Don't open Yosho's blind with the birds on it ether that works the same except it's a fire trap." Sophitia slowly stepped past the first blind "I'm guessing the only reason there aren't dead bodies around here is because Suzuka told them about the traps." Taki slowly eased herself past Hiroshi's blind "Probably…I believe she knew about them before we kicked her out."

She raised an eyebrow "Come to think off it she did spend most off her youth with Ryoko, I wouldn't doubt that she knows the traps are there." Sophitia moved slowly past the blind near her "Who did you spend time with in your youth?" Taki slowly took a few steps forward "Me, I liked to spent my time with Yosho mostly, the rest with my brother Hiroshi and my little sister Rei." Sophitia slowly let her gaze travel across the blinds "Your little sister Rei sounds very sweet." Taki turned slightly "She is very sweet, I know this is going to sound very strange, but I think Cassandra and her would get on really well." Sophitia looked up slightly "Are you saying that because my sister has a love off cute sweet things."

Taki stiffened slightly "No that's not the angel I was coming from, it's just there both the same age." She breathed in deeply "Okay maybe the whole liking of cute things as well." She narrowed her gaze "Doesn't your sister have a young cat?" "I just saw her pull it out off the basket when I arrived, it kept on brushing against my leg while I was trying to eat that lovely meal your mother made for me." She took a slow step forward "You know it's very irritating while your trying to eat." Sophitia shook her head "That's cats not hers it belongs to one off her friends, I just know she's going to turn around and ask me for one soon."

Taki slowly turned meeting Sophitia's gaze "Ask you for one? I thought younger siblings begged to there parents." Sophitia sighed aloud "Normally they do, but she likes to ask me. I get the impression that if I like the idea she tells my parents, they'll be happy that I liked the idea and go and find her one or buy her one." She shrugged her shoulders "You no sometimes, I think she's take advantage off the fact that when I'm tired I'll just say yes to anything. Because I'm so desperate to get some sleep that having her voice in my ear becomes really irritating and I just want it to go away."

Taki sniggered slightly "I know that feeling I remember Rei waking me up before sunrise just so she could ask me questions…About boys and girls and relationships and questions about sex." She groaned aloud "You know early morning is not a good time for me, I just start going off on one because my brain hasn't kicked in." Sophitia's smile widened "So I'm guessing you came out with perverted things right?" Taki slowly looked down towards her room, which was just starting to come in to view "No I came out with stupid things, things which she didn't need to hear about in vivid detail."

Sophitia turned eyeing the blind next to her "Well it could be worse you could've been naked and drunk while talking to her." Taki pulled up sharply "You have a point there…that would have been far worse." She slowly stepped forward "Actually if I'd done that it would've been one of worst thing I've ever done in my life." Sophitia turned seeing the blind with the white dragon on it "What is the worst thing you've done to date then?" Taki felt herself tense up "Oh that would have to hanging over your bed frame so I could watch you sleep…I can't believe I did that, I was such an idiot."

Sophitia slowly moved closer to Taki putting her hand on her girlfriends arm "You know if you hadn't done that we both wouldn't be together now…you doing that got my brain spinning. I wouldn't even have considered that you had feeling for me if I hadn't seen the look on your face when I threw you out. Before that I thought your strange behaviour was you trying to be friendlier." Taki's eyes widened "Are you telling me that when you hugged me that day on the platform in the Royal gardens you knew?" Sophitia raised an eyebrow "I had an idea but I can't say as I was sure but I knew you where hiding something important. That frustrated face of yours was quite saddening you looked so unnerved. That's when it hit me that you really could have something for me."

Taki groaned aloud "I must've really freaked you out I mean I kept on trying to touch you an hug you." Sophitia slowly eased herself up against Taki's blind "Okay it was a little but I love you hugging me now." She slowly eased up her girlfriend's hand "I like your touch to…I find it so loving." Taki leaned forward putting her hand on her blind "I no that look your giving me it means that you need a kiss." She watched Sophitia pull back as she pushed the blind back "Just lets get out off this corridor first." Sophitia took a step back in to the room she turned watching as Taki walked through closing the blind behind her.

She turned slightly she felt her smile drop the room was a mess it looked like someone had ruined it! She turned slowly to Taki "I can't believe it! Suzuka's men raided your room!" She pulled up her hand "Look at it…how could they do that, especially to you!" Taki felt the air leave her lungs she looked down at her feet feeling the embarrassment wash over her. She slowly put her hand through her hair feeling the frustration off what she was going to have to say next. How could she say this was her room? How the hell was she going to say it…Sophitia was probably not going to see this a good thing in a partner.

She growled aloud what the hell was she going to say? Hi there I'm your new girlfriend and I live like some fifthly backward warrior who can't clean up her own mess. Oh that'd be great as if Sophitia was going to like that. She'd completely forgotten about her messy habits in all this, she'd wanted to clean this room before she'd show if to Sophitia at least show that she could be decent. Sophitia slowly turned to meet Taki's gaze the ninja looked completely un nerved, her hand was twitching slightly it was a pure look off frustration. She slowly took a step forward putting her hand on Taki's she watched the women turned sharply to look at her "Are you alright?"

Taki stared for a moment at Sophitia she slowly pulled up her hand "They… didn't trash my room." She could feel herself loosing pace "I…don't clean my room, no one apart from me spends anytime in it…so I never make it decent." Sophitia pulled back in surprise she turned looking at the room for a moment then turned back to Taki "Oh…" She slowly put a hand through her hair, a wide smile slowly spread across her face "Hey it's nothing that a little cleaning can't fix, so what if it's not clean right now I mean we can clean it up later."

Taki found herself turning in surprise, that was the last thing she'd expected Sophitia to say. She took a step forward until she was close to her girlfriend "You…don't mind?" She pulled up a hand "I mean look at this place, it's terrible!" Sophitia slowly put her hand around Taki's "I was surprised but hey I come from a large family, my little brother is messy actually so is Cassandra at times." She gently kissed Taki's hand " So what if you you're a little messy, I mean it's not the end off the world. I mean you've been on your own for ages I'm not surprised you let things slip a little. If you have no one to share things with you don't really think about what people will think off you or your room." She sniggered slightly "I can't count the number off times Cassandra messed up my room…sharing a room with your sister can be annoying."

Taki stood still for a moment the words not quite coming to her she was speechless again. Sophitia was full off surprises she hadn't expected that reaction at all. She slowly straightened up feeling her smile widen "Well at least I don't have that…it must be very annoying I bet she takes your clothes with out asking." Sophitia slowly put an arm around the ninja's waist "She does, they don't fit her ether it looks odd sometimes. Most off her clothes were mine anyway, she just loves to try on my new things when ever I buy them." Taki slowly put a hand under Sophitia's chin pulling her head up "Sorry to change the subject but don't I owe you a kiss?" Sophitia turned slowly meeting Taki's dark brown gaze "I think you…" Her words where suddenly cut short by ninja's lips.

8

Seung Mina sighed aloud she turned slightly looking at the darkened mirror "You know at least seeing them both made me feel better." She sat up slightly "It's odd that now I can't see them I feel worried about them." Kilik leaned putting his hand on hers "There both okay, I mean Taki can take anything the world throws at her. I'm just glad they've made it this far." He looked at the door with the two guards standing by it "They did better than we did, I mean look at as we screwed up big time our only way out ended up just causing as to be trapped again." He slowly eased up Mina's hand stroking her fingers " I bet Taki's got a plan…at least she's always got one of those unlike as." Seung Mina slowly eased her hand up running it down his face "I just hope Aeon is alive, I just hope he can find as."

Kilik leaned over slightly gently kissing her lips "He'll come the guy is as tough as nail and I'm betting he's on his way right now." Mina pulled back slightly "What if he did die? Sophitia is so going to hate me for this I mean I was always horrible to him from day one. I just had no idea, I guess all I saw was the beast who hurt me in battle I just couldn't see past it." Kilik slowly brought up her hand kissing it "I heard from Xianghua that he did in your shoulder with his sword hilt." Mina sighed aloud "It was a very bad day that day, everything we intended to do just went wrong from the start. Rock, Taki, Sophitia and myself where trying to get to your sister and free her…the whole thing just got screwed up so badly."

She looked at her hand "Taki had a hunch that Xianghua's weapon was why she'd been captured off cause we thought we could just take down's Aeon's unit of half demons and lizard men…It was the biggest mistake we made Taki didn't realize that Aeon always had a hidden back up unit which followed not far behind his main one." Mina felt her self sigh aloud "We where so out numbered even Rock couldn't help as we had to pull back what was left off the Chinese unit we'd brought along. We could only retreat but Sophitia got pushed back in to the blockade.

She couldn't get out and it was to late before Taki and I could get to her, by that time Aeon had knocked her up badly, and his men where knocking her around as well. "She growled aloud "I hate to say it but Sophitia only lived that day because Ivy was kind enough to stop them hitting her. That bitch was more than happy to carry off. I tried to get to her but Aeon hit me really hard." "He broke my shoulder bone…I'm just grateful that Taki can heal bones that are badly broken with her spells." She shook her head "We lost almost all the Chinese soldiers from that unit. Plus Sophitia's fate got worse I know they did horrible things to her she also got turned in a violent half demon. Even when she was healed and back to normal she was really messed up for a while."

She looked down at the table "Just getting her to talk was hard she'd just clam up, I knows she's fine now but I dread to think what she went through. It must've made her feel terrible about herself." Kilik shook his head "From what I heard from Xianghua who got locked in the prison cell near the forts lower levels she heard Sophitia screaming a lot." He slowly pushed his hair back "She felt bad because Ivy had just knocked her around, but she'd never hurt her with that evil blade off hers." He ran his hand down her chin "Plus I've heard Greeks don't talk no matter how much you hurt them, I know ninja's and Samurai are the same. Samurai wont defy their lords and ninja's swear oaths to their clans."

Mina breathed in deeply "Sophitia won't talk because she won't defy her god, that evil bastard priest probably wanted to know what her sword does and why it's so powerful. They could've hit her till she died but she wouldn't have talked, I'm guessing that's why Ivy tried to break her by trying to sleep with her. Shame I wasn't there to see Sophitia kick her in face, I would've loved to see that." Kilik sighed aloud "I understand how you feel about her, she humiliated you and tried to hurt your pride, I promise that she won't ever do that again to you." Mina moved her finger in a circular motion " I hate that bitch Suzuka going through my mind like that…my memory's are important to me even the bad ones because they're mine."

She looked at the table "No wonder Sophitia never talks about the Soul Edge swords, if a lesser sword could make me feel so ill and hurt what they did to her before she smashed the one off the blades must've been terrible." Kilik shrugged his shoulder slightly "I heard the Soul Edge swords see in to your mind, I heard that they play with your thoughts and show you what you're most afraid off." He gently kissed Mina's hand again "I've heard that when the warrior is at his most weakest that's when it strips them off their soul, don't know if its true though I hear far to many rumours floating around the Ming Empire these days. Even though the swords have both been destroyed people still tell their tails, hell they even no who Sophitia is even if they don't know what she looks like."

Mina smiled "Yeah I hear those stories to they amuse me because Taki gets called the Demon Huntress and she's meant to be six feet tall and built like a bull. She's so strong she can rip out whole walls with her hand." She found herself sniggering " I love what they call Sophitia it kinda cracks me up, she's the blonde Greek maiden who's sword caused the light to hit the heavens." Kilik found himself laughing slightly "People really do get things wrong, but then I guess that's what happens with stories they get blown out off proportion." Kilik's smile widened "I guess it's not all bad at least your name gets around, it's just a shame your appearance changes so much from what it is." He sniggered slightly "I have to admit Taki's sounds different."

"It does."

Kilik slowly turned he watched as Rei sat herself down, the young girl smiled for a moment then shook her head "I'm guessing the part about her taking a wall down with one hand is one off our ninja spells, it's blows down demon defences." Ryoko opened one eye she turned slightly from her position on the pillow " Ah yes Yosho's famous wall trashing spell, I always liked that one." Nagmo grunted "Ah yes the one you used on that Chinese temple a few years back killed the demon but got you in a whole heap off trouble. As I remember we had to pay for your release from the cells." Ryoko looked up slightly "True but it was worth it, I've never seen anything so powerful, plus the cells aren't that bad I got put in with some good looking Chinese guy."

Nagmo breathed in deeply "Oh I can see where this is going, let me guess you screwed him right?" Ryoko sneered slightly "Oh as if I'd tell you, don't want you to put your hand down your pants now do we." Nagmo grunted aloud "Hey since I'm your friend I want to know, there's the fact that I might die never knowing the great time you had with this Chinese's boy." Ryoko narrowed her gaze slightly "You've been an asshole for the past three hours why should I tell you anything?" Nagmo put a hand his chest "Because I'm your asshole friend and when you don't talk it brings out the worst in me. Okay where've all being infected by Mekki-Maru, which is why your being bitchy normally you'd tell me your wonderful sexual stories."

Ryoko glared at him for a second "Maybe I don't want to tell you this one, maybe it was better than any sex you could ever hope to get. Plus telling you about it would just ruin the mood." Hiroshi laughed slightly "She has a point when ever people tell stories its spoils the mood as well as the memory." He pulled up a hand "But then telling anything to you Nagmo spoils the mood." Nagmo slowly sat up "Yes maybe your right Hiroshi but then watching you try to set up traps is painfully amusing, I mean your so piss poor at it that it spoils my mood." Hiroshi turned slightly "Well hey at least I'm not the one who catches big furry panda's in his traps." Nagmo's hand formed a fist "Oh well we can all remember the time when you got caught in your own that's was amusing."

Hiroshi pulled back sneering "Oh and as if we all haven't done that, I just want you to catch Taki again someday, so she can bloody your nose up again." Nagmo growled aloud "That was an accident! I never meant to catch her, plus it was her fault for eyeing up the dame girl. Which might I add was an illusion off the mind meant for Jumo demon we where trying to catch." He pulled up slightly "Geez… she can be even worse than the demons sometimes, show her a pretty face and her brain just sinks to her lowers." Hiroshi looked up slightly "Now in some cases I'd agree but not in this one, you see the illusion spell was meant to completely send the demon's brains to its lowers. It's just it wasn't perfected so we had no idea off the effects it had on people."

He shrugged "Worked on her though, god that is the one time where I've actually seen Taki acting like an utter moron, god could she have been drooling anymore." He shook his head "I mean what the hell was she seeing? I've only seen her act that soppy around Sophitia…it wasn't Sophitia was it? I mean that's wasn't long after Taki returned from defeating Cervantes." Nagmo slowly leaned back "How the hell should I know, I just made it so who ever got effected by the spell saw their ultimate fantasy. Plus she hit me again and she wouldn't come out off her room for a day after I told her that what she saw wasn't real." He shrugged "I don't get why she was so pissed off I mean it was only a spell!"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow "You moron she didn't come out because you utterly embarrassed her, you showed her something that she couldn't have at that time. Hell it's like tempting a little child with a sweet candy stick then saying they can't have it. On top off that she was starting to say and do things which she'd never do in front off as because they're personal to her." She shook her head "Taki might be cold sometimes but she does have feelings and you really hit them hard that day." She folded her arms " That's Taki, okay she can be a bitch at times, but I wouldn't want to get embarrassed like that in front off my clan. I mean she was just spilling her emotions out like anything. She really thought what she saw was real, and she didn't want to except at first that it wasn't."

She sighed aloud " I mean all she did for a few days after was draw pictures in Chinese ink off this girl she saw, shame she never wanted to show any off as them." She turned gazing at Rei "Although I heard you got to see them Rei, so tell as who was Taki's dream girl, was she purely imaginary or was she some one real?" Rei turned slightly "They where very beautiful pictures, she put a lot off effort in to them but frankly who the girl was is none off your business." Ryoko sat up sharply "Oh don't do this Rei, I know you really like Taki but I want to know if it was Sophitia who she saw and drew pictures off."

Rei sneered slightly "Then go ask her yourself, when she frees as from this room." Ryoko's gaze narrowed "You no some times your really unfair." Rei slowly ran her hand across the table "Oh I see you think that just because you're my big sister and the oldest in this family that I'll just tell you anything…I think not." Ryoko slowly eased herself up in to a sitting position "Your really cold sometimes! You know that!" Rei turned meeting her gaze "No more colder than you are, I mean you're just the ice bitch off the clan when you want to be. Hell you're even colder than Taki when it's suits you."

Ryoko pulled up her hand "Shut up! I am not cold!" Rei slowly took a long sip from her water skin "Could've fooled me, I heard that you wanted to throw me back out in to the cold when I was first found by Taki." She snarled aloud "Apparently I was a hard case, since I'd had the pleasure of watching a fat ugly fuckin Jumo eat my mother in front of me." Ryoko felt her fist clench "That is not true! I wasn't sure how to deal with you because you're where a five year old who kept on screaming and trying to hit every ninja you saw including Taki. I felt sorry for you, you where a lonely traumatized little girl who probably couldn't deal with what she'd seen happen to her mother."

Rei sneered slightly "Yeah right, you thought I was just broken goods, not good enough ninja material, hell showed you didn't I. Shoved that long bladed dagger of yours right back in to your thigh!" Ryoko found herself snarling aloud "Shut up Rei! I didn't expect a five year old to do that to me, plus I couldn't walk for ages because of that." Rei shrugged her shoulder slightly "Ah…poor little you, doesn't it just suck so bad when you find your wrong. Oh yeah aren't you the one in this family who think your always right, well doesn't that day make it even worse for you." She sat back slightly "Taki had to pull the big long dagger right out of your thigh in front off everyone how embarrassing."

Ryoko put a hand through her hair "Would you be quite! I never got you at times you where the only one of our orphans who spent time with Taki, why Taki?" Rei turned sharply meeting her gaze "Because she killed the bastard demon that eat my mother stupid! She saved me from become a demon sex object. That's what the Jumo do they take little girls so when they hit women hood they can become sexual objects!"

Ryoko narrowed her gaze "I know that I'm not a moron! It's just the moment Taki put you down all you did was scream and curse at her. Then a couple off weeks later all you wanted to do was spend time with her, funny since most children would hate the person who couldn't save their mother." Rei slowly pulled up her hand "Yeah well I guess you would but then that's just you isn't it." Ryoko slowly leaned forward "You know I really wish you'd just give your insulting remarks a rest!"

"Hey calm down! Don't start arguing the last thing we need is you two bitching at each other!"

Ryoko turned her gaze to Hiroshi "As if you can talk all you've done is argue with Nagmo! So don't tell me to shut up!" Hiroshi felt his teeth grinding together "Well looks like Mekki-Maru's finally got to you both hasn't it? Or haven't you to even thought about stupid the argument is your having." He shrugged slightly "You're fighting over your past since when have ether off you ever cared for this issue?" He leaned forward "If I remember right you both buried this argument almost twelve years ago, and nether off you care for it anymore." He turned his gaze to Rei "Your pretty much over this issue with your mother, okay it still hurts but you've learnt to deal with it despite how difficult it was for you."

He turned slightly "Don't disappoint our father now, I mean we've held out this long." Rei turned slightly gazing at her father, who was sitting quietly in the corner deep in thought. She found herself sighing aloud "I want to get out off here!" Hiroshi turned slightly "Suzuka's going to open that door soon and we will be ready when she does." He pulled up his hand "She's got to come in here, I mean even if she doesn't Taki will be the one who opens the door." Ryoko breathed in deeply "Yeah and Suzuka might just open the door so she can toss Taki's dead body in here. That would be just wonderful wouldn't it? We can watch our sister's lower intestines fall out before she hits the ground."

Hiroshi snarled aloud "Quit with your stupid sarcastic remarks! They do nothing for the clan plus they make you come across as a fool. Plus don't give Rei ugly mental images like that she cares about Taki a lot!" Rei slowly folded her arms "Oh leave her Hiroshi she's in her own world of trying to make herself come across as clever, only problem is she just mimics Nagmo." She shook her head "I feel sorry for her right now, she's lacking in just about everything including brains." She shrugged slightly "Hey come to think off it by the end off today she'll have her foot permanently inserted in her mouth, how pathetic will that be." Ryoko felt her whole body tense "What I wouldn't give right now to knock your teeth out Rei!"

Seung Mina turned slowly on the spot, this was just unbelievable these ninjas where seriously loosing control, it only took the slightest thing to make them mad. She slowly watched as Toki came out off his thoughts the ninja master was trying very hard to keep them calm which just seemed to be getting harder and harder. She turned to Kilik sighing slightly then slowly pulled herself up she calmly walked between the two women whose tempers where on the verge off blowing up. She calmly folded her arms "You know you two should just calm down!" She watched as Kilik pulled himself to his feet her boyfriend turned slowly looking at Ryoko "Yeah I don't how this is helping you!"

Ryoko turned slightly noticing the Chinese girls cold stare "Oh look the Chinese girl wants to play, how nice." Mina turned feeling herself tensing "Be quite! Hell hasn't Toki told you enough times how irritating you all are when you're mad? Also I'm Korean you stupid moron!" Kilik slowly took a step forward putting his hand gently on Mina's shoulder "Easy now…I don't believe she meant to insult you, she's just afraid." He eased up his hand watching as Toki slowly walked towards him "They all are, which is something I really don't understand I mean there all ninja's."

Toki slowly stepped forward "Can you blame them though? I mean in truth your right they are ninjas but even ninja are afraid at times." He breathed out heavily "We just want to be free from this room and to take back what's ours but all the odds are against as, that's not to say we can't win." He put a hand on his chest "We've never been in a situation like this before, but that's not to say we wont fight for our lives when the times comes. My children are brave if I can get through the horrors of Taki's weapon so can they. They just need something small to tip the scale in their favour." Seung Mina turned to gaze at the guarded door "I just hope it comes soon, I mean the bitch has to screw up sometime." Kilik slowly nodded "Patience is all that needed here if you ask me." Toki slowly nodded "We just need a little more time, just enough to help as further our plans."

8

Taki slowly pulled open the large wooden chest she breathed deeply pulling out a pile off ripped ninja clothes. They were mostly old body suits which the demons had torn with their claws during battle. She tossed them aside she'd never bothered to repair them, but then her sewing skills weren't that great anyway. She'd just kept them thinking a day would come when she would repair them. She was also annoyed that she'd found a blood trail leading in to the middle off her room, some bastard had bled all over the place. Why couldn't he have bleed somewhere else? Her gaze narrowed who ever had been in here before them had also taken an old scroll off hers, one which contained a few personal thoughts which was annoying her even more.

It wasn't enough that these bastards had to take her home but they were quite happy to go through her personal belongings to and take them. She tossed a wooden knife aside so much for honour among assassins they where no better that thieves. She threw some old rusted thickets to one side somehow she was surprised that they hadn't raided this chest. She tossed another ripped body suit a side they'd probably left it alone for fear that it had some kind off a trap on it, which it didn't it was just her chest of broken things, the only thing that was of any value was the spell which was hidden in a secret compartment. She turned slightly her true treasures where kept somewhere else and that did have a very vicious spell on it.

They where kept under her bed in a compartment that was strapped to the inner frame, anyone who pulled that loose would be killed instantly by the dagger that would fly up from between the floorboards slamming itself right through their chest or stomach depending on how they where lying. She'd made sure it was only her hand that could touch that box and no one else's. She eased her hand down further pulling out one of her old yukata, she looked at the old festival dress for a moment it wasn't really her colour. Her gaze travelled to Sophitia who was sitting next to her it would suit her far better. It would probably look even better than that Chinese robe she'd brought for her. She put it down by her side the blues and gold's would go well with Sophitia's hair.

She smiled at Sophitia for a moment then turned back to the box she slowly pushed one of wooden weapons away revealing the bottom of the chest she slowly pulled back the velvet revealing a small box which had been pushed in to the chests far side. She quickly opened it pulling out the little brown bag that was in it, she found her smile widening "This is it." Sophitia turned slightly, she gazed at the bag in her girlfriends hand "That's it…I thought it would be bigger." Taki slowly turned around her gaze slowly met Sophitia's "You know things don't have to be big to be dangerous, I know one spell that my clan can do that is nothing more than a dart in the neck but it paralyses your body to the point you can't move or see."

Sophitia turned slightly "Interesting thought, I wonder why no one in Greece thought about that during the civil war." Taki sat up slightly "Probably because its no good on battlefield unless its at close quarters, plus you could end up hitting your own." Sophitia smiled slightly "Shame it could have still been useful against the army factions." Sophitia slowly looked up her eyes narrowing "Don't you just hate when someone's trying to listen in on you?" Taki pulled up sharply "What!" Taki didn't get a chance to move as Sophitia suddenly burst in to action, the young woman's sword came out in a flash of silver hitting it target, which was directly behind them.

There was an agonizing cry of pain Taki watched as a sabre blade hit the floor, it rattled before becoming silent, she turned quickly seeing that Sophitia had impaled one of the assassins guards. The man had a look of terror on his face he looked down slowly noticing that the blade had gone right through his stomach. Sophitia shoved the blade slightly "I'm guessing his sword blade was meant for you." She looked up ignoring the dripping sound as the man's blood hit the floor. Taki leaned over slightly "How did you know he was behind us?"

Sophitia looked up at the dying man's face "He's got the Chinese robe you brought for me in his belt, I spotted it hanging down out off the corner off my eye." She grabbed the robe with her free hand pulling it from the assassin's belt "It not his, its mine." Taki raised an eyebrow "I should put him out of his misery for you." Sophitia turned slightly "I can't stand thieves." She thrust the weapon in further ignoring the man's sudden cry of pain "Especially ones that steal something precious to me which my girlfriend brought!"

Taki slowly put her hand on Sophitia weapon hand "If I were you I'd just pull your sword out and let him die slowly." Sophitia turned meeting Taki's gaze "I'd rather he not bleed all over your floor." Taki shrugged her shoulders slightly "Who cares… we where going to clean the place anyway." Sophitia looked up slightly "Trust me when this is all over I'll clean up any mess I make." Taki slowly opened the Chinese robe looking at it "On the bright side he hasn't ruined it." She turned sharply hearing a sudden agonizing groan Sophitia had pinned the man against the wall she suddenly ripped the blade out, causing him to cry out. He hit the floor on his side his hands over his stomach. His dark shirt slowly beginning to stain red, a steady blood stream began to flow on to the floor.

Sophitia pulled the weapon up looking at it the blade was covered in blood, which was running down the weapons middle. She looked at it for a moment then lowered it, how she was hated having to do things like this. The truth off the matter was there was no way around this all these assassins where no better than Suzuka. It was strange how easy it had been for her in the past to kill half demons and kill lizard men from the Dark army, but this was so different. These men had once been good men, but now they had become misguided and greedy. Becoming thieves and assassins who are willing to do anything for money. Somehow she could only pity what they'd become which no more than shadows of their former selves.

She sighed aloud she turned feeling Taki's hand on her shoulder, her girlfriend had a white cloth in her hand. Taki slowly leaned down pulling up Sophitia's weapon hand she slowly ran the white cloth up the sword getting rid off the blood on it "I no how hard this is for you." She gently kissed the side off the younger woman's face "There's nothing you do for these men, you can't help them there to far gone." Sophitia slowly lowered her gaze "I no, that's why its so depressing, no can reach them." Taki slowly eased her arm around Sophitia's waist "If it helps I'd just look at them like there demons it makes the sword swing easier." She slowly put a hand under Sophitia chin "Always helped in the past thinking that. I mean for all we know all these men could be half demons anyway."

Sophitia slowly turned eyeing the still dying man "Your right Suzuka's probably changed them all." Taki slowly let her gaze wander over the man's weapon, she slowly leaned down picking it up off the floor "This guy really is a scum bag, this is one of the Chilli San costal guards weapons. I bet he killed one of the guards and took this from him, taking away his sword of honour so he couldn't be honoured in death." Sophitia looked at the shining sabre "That's such a cruel thing to do." Taki pulled up the sword "It's one of cruellest things you can do to the Costal Defence Force, I'm guessing that the poor mans parents are still waiting this to be returned, then they can lay their son to rest."

She flipped the blade over "I 'm guessing every weapon these men have was taken from some one, the guy who I killed in Ryoko's room had a Samurai Generals sword. This one has a Costal Defence Force sword easy to tell because they always have a dragon hilt and their owners name caved in to the blade. My family are going to have to return all these weapons to the families that they belong to as well as the Samurai factions." She slowly put the weapon the bed next to Sophitia's robe "I hate that doing that isn't going to be easy we'll have to sneak them back in, if we give them back openly people will think we took them."

Sophitia watched in silence as the dying man's eyes rolled back in their sockets, his whole body shuddered then went still as death finally took him. She turned away trying to ignore the stream of blood that was flowing past her boot. She slowly folder her arms "If I live to see tomorrow I'll come with you and hand them over personally, they might see you differently if I'm with you." Taki slowly breathed in she looked at the bag in her hand "Oh yes I can see it now…they say who's the blonde and I'll say this is my beautiful girlfriend who saved my life." She smiled widely "I can just see the look on their faces, it would be total surprise…sadly I can also see someone asking if they could pay as so they watch as perform sexual acts."

Sophitia could feel herself blushing "I can see you punching them." Taki slowly let her hand form a fist "Why off cause, wouldn't want to let anyone embarrass you like that." She slowly eased her hand under the younger woman's chin "Wouldn't be right anyway I like watching you blush far to much." Sophitia turned slightly "Do you think our friend had anyone following him?" Taki turned slowly the blind to her room had been pulled open slightly "I doubt it, he was probably just a lurking the corridors hoping to find something new to steal." She put a hand under her chin "Our voices just put him off and he tried to sneak in here."

She slowly eased up her hand "Not that that was the cleverest decision he ever made." She took a step forward kicking the dead carcass "I hope Emma-O the lord off hell is there to greet him, where ever he's gone." She kicked the dead man again "I can see his face right now…it'll be screaming for the rest of eternality." Sophitia slowly put a hand on Taki's shoulder, her girlfriend turned slightly "Stop kicking him he's dead." Taki found her self snarling aloud "Real shame that I would've liked him to stay alive a little longer…then maybe I could've have used my dagger to rip his eyeballs right out off their sockets."

Sophitia found herself breathing in deeply "Stop being so horrible…I'm beginning to think you like doing horrible things like that." Taki shrugged slightly "Yeah well I do like doing things like that it's just normally I do it to demons." She found herself sighing aloud "This is hard for me these people have probably locked my family up somewhere." "I dislike all of them for what they've done, I guess thinking off horrible ways to hurt them doesn't make me any better than them. It's just saying it makes me feel better even if I don't do it." She slowly gazed at her hand "I don't truly like doing horrible things, it's just this whole situation makes me feel like doing horrible things."

Sophitia slowly met Taki's gaze "We will find your family." Taki looked up slightly "I hope so, I just hope she hasn't hurt them." Sophitia slowly put a hand under her girlfriends chin "I doubt she would, I think she'd keep them alive and use them as bait." Taki slowly eased up the Jin Uni ki weapon looking at it "I hate to say that your right about that, she would always have a card to play…Its just how the bitch thinks." She leaned over kissing the side off Sophitia's face "Its just she doesn't no who she's dealing with, we've both fought her before. She lost to both of as she'll just loose again, she's just an arrogant fool who can't hope to win." Sophitia slowly put both arms around the ninja's neck "I believe you're right about all this, like you said I doubt she'll be ready for our plan."

She felt Taki's arms slowly move around her waist she closed her eyes feeling Taki nuzzle her hair. Deep down in the pit off her stomach she felt very different about all this, it feels like that feeling you get when you are so unsure. The one that's comes to all those before they truly draw there swords to fight, that cruel feeling and weird feeling that feels like butterflies flying around inside. She closed her eyes tighter finding her grip on her girlfriend tightening she just wanted it to go away. Was she being tested? Was this going to her moment of glory or her moment of failure? How she hated to fail those around her, she didn't want to fail not on this night underneath this Japanese sky.

8

Aeon slowly took a step forward he tapped his clawed foot slightly "I have to ask this because it's been bothering me for sometime." Keiko turned slightly "What's that?" Aeon pulled up his sword slightly "I see you have huge swords and bows, but what else do you have to take down a Nacrinoth?" He slowly pulled up his shield arm "I don't mean to sound rude but a beast of that power can burn through your weapons very easily, swords are useless against those things." Jiro laughed slightly "Don't think yourself as rude we understand your point off view, but I'd like to enlighten you further."

He slowly raised himself slightly on his hind legs pulling up his huge weapon "Jin Uni Ki weapons are made by hand and contain many demon killing spells which are permanently imprinted inside the blade." He shook his main "Much like the blade your carry which has great power, ours are powerful to. Although maybe not to the extreme off yours but they do there job." His grin widened "Because we are very much allies off the Fu-ma clan we have learnt to share spells and incantations, it's been very useful to as a pack to learn from the ninja's above." Aeon smiled slightly "That's makes a lot of sense, what better way to enhance weapons than to share information with the ninja's above."

Keiko turned her head slightly she slowly eased her huge sword out off its scabbard "Personally I like sharing things with the clan, Taki herself taught me how to make fire weapons." She turned the weapon in her hand its lower blade gleamed red as ruby, the fire some colour creeping up the blade to its centre "Although I did enhance it, I just added on some off my own spells to make it's blows much more fearsome." Aeon watched her re sheath the weapon "I'm guessing you added the spell that paralyses demons." Keiko cocked her head to one side then carried on moving "Something like that, not that the true strength of the blade comes from but that spell it is in there." Aeon looked at the brightly lit tunnel ahead "How far is it until we get the central labyrinth?"

Keiko smiled slightly she turned watching the other Jin Uni Ki moved through the corridor "Since this is one of our secret passages it wont be long, we should come out through a hidden door, which is very close to the central labyrinth." She shook her main "I sense that something's worrying you, what is it?" Aeon looked at his weapon "Its just when I went up there last time when I was searching for my friends I found the whole central room had been shut off." Keiko raised an eyebrow "I see…well that's not going to be a problem, we have ways to open up traps which have been triggered."

She slowly put a clawed hand on Aeon's shoulder "You shouldn't worry your self, we have many ways and means to open any door which can't be opened." Aeon looked up slightly "Maybe I'm just desperate to fight the idea of killing this bitch of a ninja feels good. It's just deep down it feels wrong as well. Its so easy to kill demons yet bringing your sword down on people is always harder." Keiko looked up slightly "Well I wouldn't worry your self about this woman, I don't believe she's human and neither should you, and even if she was we are doing this for the Fu-Ma clan. These brave children of Toki are our allies and friends, we honour them by fighting by their side. That is our destiny and we are happy to walk with them through it."

She leaned forward "We are honoured to have you here Aeon, you are the proof off all things that beings from the darkest places be they half demons or full demons like as and Lizard men can find there souls again. You managed to defy your nature the greatest thing the Jin Uni ki did so many centuries ago." Aeon looked up slightly "You honour me to much, I'm only here like this because fate played a strange role." Keiko slowly went back down on all fours "Again you lower yourself, there is no real need to do that. You are a warrior you'll always be a warrior it's in your blood you have as much honour as any other." She turned looking at the corridor "Before this night is over you will prove it to all off as."

8

Taki slowly pushed her blind across she turned her head slowly gazing at the great hall. She slowly eased up her weapon looking at it she turned the blade slightly watching the low light flicker off it. Sophitia slowly eased up her shield and sword, she looked up at the hall it could just be seen it's double doors where slightly ajar. There wasn't any sound though it was as silent as the corridor. She watched Taki step forward the ninja put a hand on her arm bringing her with her as she moved towards the doors. Taki leaned slightly over until she was close to Sophitia's ear "I want you on the right side off the door…I'll take the left." she watched Sophitia nod then raise her weapons higher, the younger woman slowly started to move toward the doors left side.

Taki took a slow step forward she pulled out the long dagger from its strap on her back, she was going to make sure Suzuka died this time around. She slowly eased herself up against the double doors. It felt like a lifetime since she'd stood next to them, most of her young life had been spent training in the great hall through the huge doors. She'd been brought her as a child and given her first good meal by Ryoko, a small bowl of rice with some meat. She'd cried for a long time after eating it she'd missed her mother and father so much. She lowered her gaze they just hadn't woken up they been lying dead in front off her and she couldn't wake them up no matter how much she'd cried and screamed.

Her brother had suffered the same fate all her family had died so quickly with in days off each other, leaving her all alone in her home crying in a dark room. Then he'd come the man who would become her father. The man who cared about her and would make strong again, the man who would pick her up off the ground where she was crying next to her dead parents. He would hold her in his arms and then bring her to this temple, where her life would truly begin. He would teach her everything her knew and make her to something she could only dream of being in her childhood. He would make a brave warrior out off her, she closed her eyes and she had to run from him to save herself, how the mighty had fallen on that dark day.

She opened her eyes she only hoped that her fighting would all be worth it, if she won this battle what was to say Toki was fully healed? Suzuka could have ruined his mind again with some dark spell all he could still be slightly mad and not fully healed. If so she'd have to get Sophitia out as quick as possible she didn't want any more harm to come off her girlfriend. She felt her handgrip the blade tighter Sophitia had suffered enough the poor woman had been up through hell. She'd had to kill people not something that came easy to her, not that came easy to anyone. Saying that it was her fault Sophitia had been put through this, she had believed her home had been safe and she'd been wrong. More wrong than she'd ever been.

She found herself breathing in deeply she let her gaze travel across the doors metal sides, it was time to end this fucked up madness, which was pissing her off more and more by the second! She found herself snarling aloud her whole body tensed up, as she took up her position ready to kill anyone who was behind that door. She turned quickly her scream hitting the air and shattering the silence, her foot came up smashing her side of the door open. She watched as Sophitia's shield hit the huge door forcing it open. She found herself running through the open entrance she turned seeing the guard whose weapon she'd dislodged with the doors blow. Her weapon came down in a flash off silver.

She watched as a spray of blood hit the wall, as the guard's neck was sliced open, he hit the floor hard his dieing body twitching slightly. She turned to see Sophitia's shield hit the other guard in the stomach sending him flying off his feet he hit the ground only to have the Sophitia's weapon plunged through his upper back. He hit the floor next to his already dead counterpart. Taki pulled up her weapon slowly she let her gaze wander slowly from left to right, there where no screams of defence. She turned slightly there weren't any more guards in the room for that matter. What the hell was going on?

She turned slightly feeling Sophitia back up against her, she breathed in studying the room, the throne was empty and so was the rest off the room. Although one thing that hadn't been there before were three huge cages which were swinging high above the arena. She narrowed her gaze one off the cages was on the ground wide open for that matter. The platform bridges were also down on all four sides, which didn't make much sense. She turned slightly hearing a snarling sound on the bridges far corner a demon was glaring them from its cage. It was a medium sized Shoju it looked at them for a moment then smashed its horns in to the bars. She gazed at it for a spit second then lowered her weapon slightly "Some things not right."

Sophitia turned slightly "This makes no sense Suzuka should be here." Taki turned eyeing the two dead men "This has been to easy…it has to be a trap." Sophitia eased her weapon up slightly "Why would she leave this room? I mean she wants as both dead why isn't she waiting for as?" Taki turned slightly "Oh I'm guessing she's here, she's just got some kind off spell on herself…the type where we can't see her." She shrugged her shoulder "Yosho made a spell like that once I'm guessing she's using it right now." She turned jumping on to the bridge "It would be just like her to do something like this…It's what all cowards do when they know they can't win!"

She watched as Sophitia stepped on to the bridge "I don't see any foot prints." She slowly stepped on to the platform "There's only blood here." She eyed the open cage "Why leave that open?" Taki turned slowly "I have no idea…Maybe." Her words where cut short as the air around her suddenly moved, she didn't get a chance to react as something hit her stomach full force. The blow sent her clean off her feet, she hit the floor full force on her back. Her gaze shot up as the air moved almost becoming like cloth she watched it fly back slowly forming a dark cape. She didn't get a chance to move as a black boot slammed in to her face.

She painfully rolled herself back ignoring the blood that had started to drip down her chin, she watched as a weapon hit the floor close to where her face had been. She looked up slowly…it took her eyes a few seconds to focus from the blow she'd taken. Suzuka's form seemed to reappear fully in front of her the woman's blind eye slowly narrowing as an evil smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Well I can't put anything past you can I Taki?"

Taki slowly pulled herself back on to her feet "Bitch!" Suzuka just looked at her for a moment then pulled herself up slightly "Look at you all bleeding from the mouth and I thought you'd be more prepared for a blow like that." She pulled up her hand pointing it at Sophitia "I see you brought your little Greek bitch with you." She slowly met Taki's gaze "Fucked her yet? Ah no off cause not you want to make love to her…your such a romantic." She slowly eased up her double-edged dagger "I have to admit off all the bitches you've brought home Taki, Sophitia has to be your most interesting. I've really enjoyed watching you drool and act like a soppy pathetic bitch over her." She twirled the weapon slightly "Watching you talk about love and spew up your emotions is so very amusing."

Taki slowly eased her weapon up "You disgust me…As if you can ever understand love." She slowly eased up the glowing Jin Uni Ki weapon" I don't know how you even know all this but I'm guessing you used magic to spy on me." She breathed in deeply "Plus your no model for a perfect partner, all you care about is sex and getting yourself off by any mean's possible!" Suzuka slowly folded her arms "It's such a shame you got out of the Labyrinth I was so hoping for you and your girlfriend to die. I watched everything from my blind eye… I saw it all." She slowly pulled up the dagger running it past her sightless eye "I bound this eye to your great mirror so I could see all. That's how I knew you where coming because even when I stopped your family seeing you I still saw you."

She twirled her weapon "You are so much more entertaining when your trying to save Sophitia, you drop all your guards and become a pathetic excuse for a warrior." She eased up her other hand "Your emotions make you weak Taki, they make you foolish and they take away your edge." She narrowed her sightless eye "I liked you far better when you where the ice bitch, at least then you had a spine." Taki slowly eased up her weapon "You see that's your problem Suzuka you don't realize that love makes a person stronger!"

She flicked her weapon "I'm not as weak as you'd like to think…I'm stronger than you because I can love and the woman I love, loves me!" a sneer slowly formed across her face "I have something you can never hope to understand!" Suzuka turned gazing at Sophitia for a second "Oh quit with your romantic speeches…do you think I really care for your sickly love interest!" Suzuka's hand slowly formed a fist "I'd couldn't care less for such things…I only want to kill you and show your head to the old man." She narrowed her gaze "I'll make sure to rip out Sophitia's heart while I'm at it!"

Taki pulled up slightly "We've been here before Suzuka! You lost… remember?" She turned smiling at Sophitia "You lost to Sophitia not long after me." She grunted aloud "There's no power in you! Your weak and cowardly the same as you've always been!" Suzuka eased up her weapon smelling it "You are so terribly mistaken. I have more strength and power than you could ever hope to have!" Taki rolled her eyes "There you go again of on your power trip as usual. Always the same thing with you isn't it Suzuka? You just like inflating your ego and blowing off about how good you are!"

Suzuka slowly put a hand on her chest "Well you haven't changed much ether Taki! You've still got your brains in your lowers just like you always have done." Her mouth slowly formed a sneer "It's always about you saving the girl and being the hero, you save her then screw her. She breathed in deeply "I have to ask because this has really bugged me through my youth was Rei your friend or your girlfriend?" Taki eased up her blade "Rei is my friend…hell at least I have a friend which is more than I can say for the likes off you!" Suzuka shrugged slightly "Oh did I hit you where it hurts…poor pitiful Taki."

Taki slowly eased her weapon hand over ripped the assassin guard's sash from her leather strap. She looked at it for a moment "Hardly, you ought to get better guards." She threw the sash, she watched as it landed close to Suzuka's feet. "The one's you have aren't all that good, the guy who owned this was one off your head guards as well. You should have seen his face when I rammed my blade through his stomach!" Suzuka turned eyeing the sash she heard a long moan from behind her as Akuma pulled back his cape making himself visible behind her. The huge assassin guard seemed to fall to his knees grabbing the sash from the floor. He just looked at for a moment "My…my brothers sash!" He ran a hand across the dragon, which was covered in dried blood "My little brother…"

He slowly pulled himself to his feet instantly drawing his weapon "You killed my brother! You ugly bitch…you killed him!" He took another step forward feeling the air sweep through his lungs "I'll have your head bitch!" He felt Suzuka's hand pull out stopping him moving further, he turned staring her "Let me kill her like she killed my brother!" Suzuka eyed him "Now…now lets not get ahead off our selves Akuma. Taki is going to suffer and you'll be able to watch every moment off it, she'll pay dearly for what she did to your brother. He like you was my loyal guard you both have done everything I wanted and I will repay him in death by making Taki suffer!"

Akuma looked up slowly "Where's his body bitch!" Taki slowly folded his arms "Oh your not gonna find one…look as long as you like. Still you could always follow him I'm sure the Shoji are still hungry." Akuma pulled up almost crying out at her reply "I can't wait till Suzuka bring out her dem…"

"Be quite Akuma!"

Akuma pulled back snarling "You are gonna wish you'd never been born bitch!" Suzuka turned slowly back to Taki "As you can see all my guards are wearing Yosho's potion on their robes. You can't see them but they can see you…but I wouldn't worry yourself to much I'm the one who will fight the both off you not them." Taki looked down tapping her foot "Oh my so scared …like I should run and hide from you! There's nothing scary or freighting about you Suzuka!" Suzuka twirled her blade slightly "Oh stop with your pretentious whining Taki! What did Sophitia turn you in to a whining little moron to?" Taki eased up her weapon hand "Well like Sophitia said last time we met, go fuck your self!"

Suzuka turned her good eye focusing on Sophitia "On that note Sophitia I got someone to do it for me! Don't you just hate it when someone has a good comeback line?" Sophitia slowly eased up her weapon "Yeah it is except you should have thought off it when I insulted you the first time around. Coming back with it now make you look somewhat stupid." Suzuka snarled aloud "Always the same with you isn't it? Under those weapons your still just an annoying little girl and a pathetic excuse for a warrior!" Sophitia eased up the shield "Well anything's better than being a disgusting child murder like you. What makes you think you're so great anyway? You're no better than some off the demons I came face to face with the labyrinth."

Suzuka ran her finger down her daggers middle "Because I am a goddess of power and you are a maggot Greek who's going to kneel before me." Sophitia shrugged her shoulders "Let me rephrase what you just said, you are an arrogant bitch who thinks she's a goddess." She narrowed her gaze "What are you a goddess of Suzuka? Of this ninja temple?" She slowly moved her weapon hand "You don't own any off this, it belongs to the ninja's, you own nothing and you rule nothing, true gods don't rule they guild." Suzuka laughed slightly "Ah yes and you've met a god have you? I doubt that very much…gods don't care for mortals."

Sophitia slowly turned to meet Suzuka's gaze "No maybe yours don't but mine do, why do you think I became a warrior?" She breathed in deeply "I was summoned to do my gods bidding. As for you I doubt anyone summoned you, you're just for filling your vengeful calling." She found herself sighing aloud "You'll never be any more than what you are, which is an evil tormented woman who has no right to breath the same air as I do." Suzuka felt her teeth grinding together "Well I love the fact that I'm not a self righteous little bitch like you Sophitia!"

She pulled back quickly as Taki's weapon shot out almost slicing across her face, the ninja snarled at her. She took a slow step back "Well, well Taki has issues when it come to me throwing insults at her precious girlfriend!" She slowly pulled up her weapon in to its attacking position "Must make a personal note off that, Taki hates insults to her blonde Greek bitch." Taki's gaze slowly narrowed "I don't get why you're still speaking? I hate listening to you, I'd rather kill you!" She slowly raised her Jin Uni Ki weapon "I'm so looking forward to carving you in to little pieces. I'll also make you suffer for what you did to my girlfriend!"

Suzuka's whole body slowly tensed up she took a slow step back "Fuck off I'll make you suffer for ruining my face!" She turned to Sophitia "As for you I'll just make you suffer for scaring my body!" She turned swinging her leg out at Taki who moved back avoiding it. She turned around slamming her weapon's hilt in to Sophitia's blade as it came down she growled kicking the blonde woman back so her blade couldn't reach her. Sophitia pulled back as Suzuka's blade came close to her face. She turned trying to hit her in the face with the shield only to find her self being knocked back again as Suzuka's foot made contact with her shield.

Taki jumped up trying to kick the woman only to find herself being hit in the leg with the blades hilt, she pulled back painfully trying to take another blow. Sparks flew as her blade made contact with Suzuka's, the tall woman sneered then turned kicking Sophitia as she tried to slam her in the back with the tall shield. Taki could hear both blades grinding she snarled meeting Suzuka's good eye "I see you've gotten better, not that it's going to help you much!" She felt the force as Suzuka shoved her back. She turned only to feel the agonizing force as the woman's foot impacted with her leg causing her stumble back.

Suzuka watched as Taki pulled back, she turned sharply as Sophitia ran at her again. Sophitia found herself gritting her teeth as the women fist hit her squarely in the face. She pulled back tasting the blood in her mouth she turned trying to take a swipe at the taller woman only to find herself being thrown back again as Suzuka kicked her shield. She pulled back then ran forward trying to hit Suzuka's chest with the huge shield, she felt the agonizing pain as she was kicked in her shield arm. Taki watched as Sophitia pulled back again, she took a slow step forward she twirled the Jin Uni Ki weapon then slammed in to Suzuka, only to met by the tall woman's blade again she eased up her other dagger only to see Suzuka duck as she swung it.

Sophitia ignored the pain in her arm she brought down the sword hard, she watched the sparks fly as it hit Suzuka's shoulder guard. The woman seemed to cry out, she watched as Taki was kicked hard in the thigh causing her to fall on to one knee, Suzuka swung her head around looking directly at her. Sophitia looked up slightly her blade had gone right through the armour plating she could see a slow stream of blood, which was starting to trickle out from under the dark armour. She was surprised that her weapon hadn't gone right through Suzuka's shoulder, but then the sword she was using was very old and no doubt slightly blunt. It no longer had the power or the edge of a young katana.

She watched as Suzuka's gaze moved across her and then the weapon, the next moment seemed to slow down all at once as Suzuka, grabbed her weapon's hilt she watched in silence as the woman yanked the weapon out of her shoulder. Sophitia felt the pain as she smacked across the face with her weapons hilt, she felt the floor as she hit it hard on her back. Taki pulled herself up instantly she watched as her girlfriend took Suzuka's blow which caused blood to fly through her teeth, she watched Suzuka turn trying to jam the weapon in to Sophitia's side. It was met be her girlfriends shield she watched Sophitia flip back on her feet then turn kicking Suzuka directly in the face causing the tall woman to stumble back.

Taki slammed her weapon's hilt out hitting Suzuka in the back with it she watched as the woman dropped her girlfriend's sword. Sophitia moved quickly picking it up the slamming the hilt in to Suzuka's stomach. Taki pulled up slicing the blade across the Suzuka's leg, she smiled hearing the woman's scream, she brought up her leg quickly kicking Suzuka in the foot causing the woman to hit the floor hard on her back.

Sophitia swept her blade down trying to hit the fallen woman only to see her roll away as her blade impacted with the floor she ignored the bloodstains left by Suzuka's wounds as she tried to get closer. Taki moved quickly kicking the woman's already wounded leg, her scream made it all the more worthwhile. Sophitia moved quicker Suzuka was open she wasn't protecting her right side leaving it completely open, she could see Taki was moving quickly towards the same area. She pulled up her weapon, somehow this was all very disappointing Suzuka hadn't fought any better than this the last time around. Maybe it was because they where both fighting her, maybe she hadn't fought in a long time.

She knew as soon as her weapon hit the assassins would come out hiding and Akuma would leave his position on the bridge where he was standing watching in silence. She pulled up her weapon it felt as though the world its self had slowed as she brought it down. There was no way around this she couldn't stop her blade from colliding with the dark armoured plating. This was the only way for the good of the ninja's for those who Suzuka's blade had taken and to save what belonged to her girlfriend.

Taki looked up in horror Suzuka had pulled herself up on to her knees, the woman's hand went up like lightening as Sophitia's blade came down. Suzuka's hand grabbed the weapon stopping it in mid flight, she had hold of hilt every muscle tensed stopping the force of the swing. Sophitia's face changed in an instant to surprise but it was to late for her to react, Suzuka's blade flew forward jamming itself in to her lower chest. Taki's world seemed to come to a screaming halt as Sophitia's feet left the ground with the force off the blow.

The younger woman fell backward, hitting the floor on her side her shield left her hand skimming across the floor, her whole body seemed to shudder and then go still. Taki pulled up feeling herself scream for all she was worth, she turned staring at Suzuka who was holding up her weapon which had been thrust in to Sophitia. Suzuka turned slightly Sophitia was lying on her side the younger woman looked dead, she turned looking at her blade her face suddenly fell, her blade had been shattered mid centre! She turned in horrified shock looking at the floor her blade's other half was lying in pieces around her. How the fuck had this happened!?

Her once beautiful blade had been smashed, the blade she had forged herself with her sweat and blood was gone…destroyed. The very blade that had slain her enemies and slain the children who souls had give her so much power was gone… ruined. How had this happened? How could this be? She turned staring at Taki who was looking at her with just same amount off surprise and shock. She turned quickly turned hearing a painful groan behind her, Sophitia was painfully pulling herself on to her knees the younger women looked like she was in slight shock.

She grabbed at her blue shirt tearing it free off her belt, Suzuka's eyes widened as a white patch, which was covering her Soul Edge scar came into view. She felt her teeth grind together in hate and anger "Jin Uni Ki fur…you little bitch your wearing Jin Uni Ki magic!" Sophitia breathed in deeply trying to focus herself, she ignoring Suzuka as the patch started to glow for a second and then went still. She put a hand on it then shook away the stars which where clouding her vision. She was alive? She turned staring at the white furred patch which was covering her old wound, it had saved her life somehow.

Suzuka snarled aloud throwing her broken weapon to one side "That should've killed you! That magic it made my blow useless!" Sophitia looked up she laughed slightly despite the slight pain she was feeling "I broke your blade… guess that makes up for the time you hit me on this scar just so you could entertain yourself doesn't it?" Suzuka found her tensing "Jin Uni Ki fur, what a fifthly magic…the fur becomes ten times stronger than steel when weapon's hit it, because it's magically bound. Yet it feels as soft as fur to the touch." She slammed her fist in to the ground "You disgust me wearing such things! You should be dead! I should've killed you! But no you're still breathing!"

She pulled up her hand looking at it "You broke my precious blade my beautiful double bladed dagger! I spent weeks making that and you destroyed it!" Taki could feel the smile spreading across her face "Your breaking my heart… as if I give as damn about your weapon, frankly couldn't have happened to a nicer person." Suzuka turned meeting Taki's gaze "It was my blade! I made it!" Taki grunted aloud she watched as Sophitia pulled herself up off the floor "Well looks like you lost Suzuka and now I get the pleasure in killing you. It's so nice that you don't have any other weapon to fight with."

Suzuka narrowed her gaze "This isn't over! I'll have both your heads!" Taki watched as Sophitia picked up her weapon from the ground twirling it slightly. She took another step forward " I hear that a lot from you Suzuka…frankly it's getting old. Who cares anymore you screwed up and you'll die because of it…no one will miss you." Suzuka looked up slowly she watched as Taki took a slow step forward she could hear all the movement off her guards and Akuma she pulled up her hand stopping all their movement. She watched Akuma step back again taking back his position on the bridge.

She eased her hand in to the back of her long cape, this wasn't over she still had a weapon. She felt her finger touch the living blade. Her day to join the dead hadn't come, it would never come and she could use her prize to turn the fight around. She would not loose to Taki or Sophitia! She slowly felt her finger tighten around the blade, a smile slowly spread across her face "You could kill me, but I doubt you'll get the chance Taki. I still have at least two cards to play in this little game."

Taki slowly raised up the Jin Uni Ki weapon she watched as it started to glow slightly "Suzuka you don't have any cards to play so shut up and stop trying to buy yourself time." Suzuka eased up her hand slowly "You know putting that Jin Uni Ki fifth on Sophitia was a very good move Taki. Did you think off it all yourself or did Keiko help you?" Taki flipped her weapon over slightly "I thought off it bitch!" Suzuka grunted aloud " Ah yes of cause you did Taki…Give me a break your not that clever. Did Keiko also tell you that when your blade glows like that it means the person you're fighting has been suppressing their true power?"

Taki eyed her weapon then turned back "She did, but saying that she also said that it glows sometimes because of the users strength." Sophitia took a slow step forward "She's bluffing…like you said Taki she has no real power." She tapped her weapon on the floor ignoring the blood that was still dripping from Suzuka's shoulder "She can't control Mekki-Maru look she doesn't even have it on her." Taki took a slow step forward she smiled at her girlfriend then pulled out the little brown bag "I always wanted to blind both of Suzuka's eyes." She pulled up the small bag waving it in front of Suzuka's face "This will also burn your all your guards to skeletons…it's one of Yosho's best powders."

Suzuka found herself laughing slightly "That's the best you can do? I'm disappointed Taki I was expecting better from you." She slowly started to ease Mekki-Maru from its scabbard on her back which was hidden behind her cape "Actually come to think of it this is just like you…you always believe you can win, but it's like I once said there are darker and more evil things out there which you can't defeat." She shook her head hearing the weapon finally come free of its scabbard "I have one of them right here." Taki raised an eyebrow in slight confusion "What could you possibly have that can defeat me? You know who cares, you can't win this fight your just prolonging your death by bluffing."

Suzuka shrugged her shoulder "Think what you will poor pitiful Taki." She slowly eased the weapon out in to view "It's just such a shame your most precious weapon doesn't work in your hands anymore." She watched as the blade hissed its eye flying open in an instant, its blade separating as the long tentacles came free each with their long blades at the ends. The blade grew bigger as the eye grew wider it suddenly narrowed staring back at its old owner. Suzuka smiled hearing it whisper to her. She narrowed her gaze see the shock on both of her enemy's faces, they had walked right in to her trap. She had lost her most loved blade and Sophitia had survived but it didn't really matter in the scheme of things.

Taki took a step back she could feel her heart beating faster what she was seeing couldn't be for real! It was impossible no one could awaken Mekki-Maru! No one could wield it like this! She slowly eased up her Jin Uni Ki weapon staring at her old weapon, which was now disfigured and demonic much the same as those Soul Edge swords she had fought and destroyed. She could barely tell it was Mekki-Maru only it's hilt was the same, it was the only thing that hadn't changed she watched as the brown eye narrowed leering at her "How did you?" Suzuka pulled up the weapon stroking it "How did I…wouldn't you like to know."

She slowly eased herself to her feet "Lets just say I woke up your sleeping friend very easily, guess your spell of binding wasn't all that strong." She eased up the weapon "Still can't get to eat Souls though, but I can torture them." She watched as Sophitia's face turned to panic "I'm guessing though you know how to realise this weapon's true power...don't you Taki?" She eased it up watching the long tentacles sway back and forth "I've have been trying to figure out what you did to stop its full power coming out, haven't found a spell yet. Still my guess is you did something very interesting to it…I can't wait to torture it out off you."

She eased the pulsing blade forward watching as its blade tentacles hit the floor causing sparks to fly "Any requests before I torture your soul?" Sophitia felt her hand hold her weapon tighter, this was bringing back so many horrible memories, which she didn't want to remember. She didn't want to see that eye moving in the swords hilt, she didn't want to feel the fear she was feeling. That feeling that made her want to run away, that feeling that made her feel like a coward as well as weak. She watched as the eye turned to look at her, she lowered her gaze trying to avoid it. She gripped her weapon even tighter she would not run!

Taki took a slow step back as Suzuka rose to her feet, she couldn't believe this. How had Suzuka managed to realise the blades power? How had she managed to take the binding spell off with out being killed? No one could hold her weapon only her! On top of that the spell she'd used to bind the blade was meant to react if someone tried to take it off. It was meant to burn them alive, then rebind the blade instantly. She narrowed her gaze trying to steady her nerves Suzuka had to be a demon there was no other way she could've done this. Ether those dark powers she'd stolen from the shadow world had made her stronger or the Nacrinoth within her had made her powerful enough to obtain such a thing.

She shook her head she felt ever muscle tense she wasn't going to surrender to the bitch no matter what "I have one." Suzuka turned spinning the blade "Which is?" Taki snarled aloud "Go fuck yourself." Suzuka turned leering at Taki "You're gonna really regret that one bitch!" She swung the blade with all her might she watched as it tentacles hit the ground, Taki seemed to sweep under it trying desperately trying to avoid the blades as they came down.

Taki found herself leaping as they moved around her she watched the sparks fly around her as they drove in to the floor. Her gaze turned to Sophitia who had her shield aloft and was trying to hold fast as the tentacles hit her front on only to end up penetrating her shield. Taki moved quickly pulling herself under her girlfriend's shield. Sophitia turned slightly meeting her gaze "If you have any bright ideas I'd love to hear them!" Taki sliced her weapon out taking one off the bladed ends clean off as it came at her she watched the black blood fly out from it "We need to get close her weapon pry it from her hand!"

Sophitia felt the force as her shield was hit over and over again "Tell me how did she unbind your weapon?" Taki turned slowly meeting Sophitia's worried gaze "I don't know! It's not important we just have to stop her." Sophitia slashed out the sword cutting of some of the bladed ends, as they came at her "You know that's not going to easy." Taki eased her hand out "We have to try." She slowly breathed in "I don't care what the bitch does I came here to kill her and that's what I'm going to do!" Sophitia watched in horror as Taki burst in to a run. Her girlfriend moved through the flying bladed ends slashing at them as they tried to grab at her.

Sophitia pulled herself up quickly she had to help her, she swung her weapon watching the black blood fly as the bladed end where cut off, it didn't seem to help as she could see them growing back with every swing. Suzuka narrowed her gaze she slowly put a hand out, she eased the weapon up causing the deadly bladed tentacles to fly up. Sophitia was just in view while Taki was trying cut through the blades as they came at her although she was starting to fail. She pulled up her hand she just had to put the woman off she slowly pointed the weapons blade at Sophitia.

She watched as the blades eye narrowed she smiled looking at it "She hurt you…she broke your sister sword…you should make her feel her wounds again." She watched the blades eye widen in surprise then narrow. Suzuka ran her hand down the hilt caressing it in a gentle motion "You could make her feel all her pain like she's been cut open again. Her Jin Uni Ki magic wouldn't save her from your power." Sophitia watched in surprise as the bladed tentacles rose up moving away from her she turned seeing Suzuka's smile widen. The next moment's made no sense to her she felt cold she felt lonely like the world had left her in a fleeting moment. This feeling didn't last as it was replaced with agony…her whole body felt on fire in an instant.

She heard herself scream, she heard her weapon's hit the floor, her body seemed to loose all power and motion causing her to hit the floor on her side as the fire inside continued to burn. She couldn't move only roll herself up in to a tight ball hoping it would go away. How she wanted it to leave it was burned her. It felt like her insides where about to implode, she grabbed her lower chest feeling herself whimper. She wanted to cry she wanted to scream she just wanted the pain to go away. She could just make out Taki who was still fighting, but she couldn't reach her, she couldn't move.

Taki turned sharply something had gone wrong, Sophitia wasn't with her she wasn't by her side fighting for all she was worth. She turned angrily smashing at the blades as they came at her. She could see the blades moving around twisting trying to get a hold of her legs and arms, she quickly pulled away before their grip her. They seemed slowed by their weapons, which where brutal and vicious. She jumped to one side barrel rolling as they tried to grip again, her gaze shifted quickly to Sophitia who was lying on the ground near by curled up in a little ball. She couldn't see her girlfriends face but she could feel that something was seriously wrong.

She jumped quickly landing close enough to touch Sophitia, she put a hand on her girlfriends body trying to move her only hear Sophitia's scream hit the air. She turned smashing at the blades that where trying to dive at her. She kicked a few off a they tried to wrap around the blonde woman's leg this was getting very hard she couldn't fight all these things off. She grabbed Sophitia's shirt trying to pull her girlfriend out of the way, she ignored the pain as one of the blades ripped past her shoulder almost causing her to cry out. She grabbed Sophitia mid section trying to ignore the woman's whimpers as she pulled her hands off her lower chest.

She grabbed the Jin Uni Ki patch pulling it back only see that Sophitia's wound was red raw, the very skin holding it together seemed to be coming open, a small steam off blood had started to flow out over her girlfriends clear white skin. Sophitia looked like she going to pass out her eyes where starting to roll back in the socket's. Taki turned quickly knocking away the blades as they tried to come at her again, she had to do something! She couldn't see Suzuka at all because of the bladed tentacles which flew from left to right hovering over her like a cobra's waiting to strike.

Suzuka slowly eased the sword to one side so her gaze met Taki's, which was, enraged " I could stop her pain…I could stop tearing her old wound open. If you surrender Taki, other wise I'll take you down by force." Taki pulled herself up slowly "You disgust me…you couldn't even win without having to use my sword which you've bastardised somehow." Suzuka narrowed her gaze "Bastardised hardly I gave it, its life-force back! I gave it a purpose! What did you do with it, you suppressed it and made it dossal so you could manipulate it and control it!" She watched the blades eye narrow "You hurt it's feeling…and now it hate you for!"

She swung the weapon watching as the blades hit the ground close to Taki's feet "You shouldn't suppress the Soul Edge swords children!" Taki found herself snarling aloud " I don't care what you've been told Suzuka…but the Soul Edge swords where not for anyone to control. They use their host and leach him or her for all there worth until they become a half demon who's just being controlled!" Suzuka eased up the weapon she smiled hearing Sophitia's scream hit the air again " Isabella Valentine was very helpful to me about these thing's she told me that her lover wields one of them and his power is great beyond anything imaginable." She ran her finger up the blade "Such power should be mine, such power should come to me and all should bow before me."

Taki's gaze widened "Valentine is dead! Seung Mina broke her spine she was paralysed from the waist down she never made it out off the demon fort…you're lying! She turned easing up the Jin Uni Ki weapon " No one has the Soul Edge swords… the Soul Edge swords where destroyed. I saw them disintegrate in the flames along with Cervantes!" Suzuka spun the weapon "You can believe what you will Taki but I know Isabella your old nemesis is doing very well since I was the one who dragged her dieing body out of the destroyed castle, I was the one who healed her and she taught me all her dark magic in return. I like her she is a good friend…I mean she told me about the secret back entrance to your temple."

Taki turned gazing at Sophitia she didn't believe Suzuka…Suzuka had always been a liar. She turned back watching the bladed tentacles rise again " I don't care for your stories bitch! Now let Sophitia go!" Suzuka took a step forward "Oh no I want her to suffer some more I want to see if she does make you as strong as you say…personally I think she makes you weak!" Taki didn't think she ran forward ignoring the blades as they ripped past her tearing her clothing she gritted her teeth ignoring the pain. She had to get to that blade for Sophitia's sake she hacked through the blades bringing her weapon up ready to meet Suzuka's.

The world went silent around her as Suzuka's weapon clashed with her own, the sparks shot through the air as they met, the force of the blow almost knocked Taki off her feet. She could feel the deformed Mekki-Maru pressing against her blade grinding it. She could see the Jin Uni Ki weapon glowing with white light, which was causing all the bladed tentacles to pull back trying to avoid it. Taki felt the force as Suzuka kicked her she brought her weapon up again feeling the agony as Mekki-Maru hit her weapon again, the white light flashed outwards from her weapon as Suzuka pulled away. Taki watched as Mekki-Maru's eye narrow leering at her she swung up the Jin Uni Ki blade as Suzuka brought the long blade crashing down again.

The light that came from this blow flashed out around her she heard the horrible sound of metal breaking. She was thrown of her feet as a wave of white light burst outwards. She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her back. The stars clouded her vision she tried to clear them by shaking her head, but she already knew she had lost. She turned her head looking at her Jin Uni Ki blade, she could see in the faded blur that it was broken, it's light flashing but dimming she dropped it watching as a silver liquid ran from the blades inside on to the floor, no doubt it was the Jin Uni Ki magic which was sweeping out in liquid form.

Her whole body hurt she couldn't move much, she looked up as Suzuka's shadow rose over her, she felt the tentacles wrap around her arms and legs. She couldn't believe she'd lost…. She groaned as she was picked up off the floor her breathing became harder as one of the blades pointed itself at her neck. Sophitia felt the pain slowly subsiding she rolled over grabbing her sword, she rose herself painful of the ground, she ignored the bloodstains on her blue shirt. She could feel the Jin Uni Ki patch as it pulled itself back over her wound. She breathed in heavily bring herself back on to her feet. She had to help Taki, she had to stop the weapon!

All her thoughts seemed to stop dead as she looked up at the sight in front of her, Suzuka had Taki her girlfriend was wrapped in the bladed tentacles. She could see cuts and bruises all over her girlfriend's body. Her body suit had been ripped in places and she looked sick. Her brown eyes weren't even looking at any thing it was like she couldn't see. Sophitia slowly raised her sword "Put her down! Now!" Suzuka turned slightly eyeing her "Or you'll what? Kill me? Your girlfriend already tried that look where that got her!" Suzuka sniggered slightly "She took the blast off her own weapon as it smashed…guess Jin Uni Ki magic is very volatile."

Sophitia stared at the ground the Jin Uni Ki weapon was lying close by it's shattered blade leaking a silver liquid all over the floor. Her gaze turned back meeting Suzuka "I said let her go!" Suzuka smiled easing up her hand she watched as one of the tentacles tightened around Taki's neck " Be quite you pathetic little Greek!" She smiled looking at her Mekki-Maru "I always wanted to take Taki's soul, it's just a shame I can't but I can still hurt her soul." She smiled at the blonde woman " Want to watch?"

Sophitia stared at her in horror she slowly raised her weapon hand "Please let her go!" her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Suzuka whispered something to the blade in her hand. The very tentacles holding the ninja shook then turned pointed their bladed ends at Taki's body. Dark coloured lightening began to come from the bladed tips. The lightening began hitting Taki's body all over causing her scream to hit the air shattering the silence. Sophitia could feel herself shaking she only see Taki's pain, her hurt her body tensing painful as Suzuka tortured her. Suzuka smiling listening to the sound "Doesn't it just piss you off that you've lost Sophitia?"

She looked up at the screaming ninja "You could save her you know, but you'd have to play my game." She pulled up a hand "It must hurt you to listen to her scream mustn't it. Seeing that she likes you so much and wants to fuck you so bad." She shook her head "You could surrender to me and save her…you could get down on one knee and I could make you a deal." She sniggered watching Taki struggle painfully "Can't you just feel her pain Sophitia? She'll probably die soon, her soul can't take much more off this…I'm sure of it"

Sophitia stood still she could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, she stared at her weapon she couldn't block out Taki's scream. She couldn't stand it she didn't want her die! She couldn't let her die! She loved her…she had to do the right thing she'd rather take up Suzuka's deal than watch her girlfriend die. She pulled up her weapon feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

She had lost…they had both lost and now she had no way out. This sword wasn't Omega and she couldn't do this with out Taki. Sophitia stared at her weapon once more her gaze turning to Taki's face all she could see was her pain. She lowered her head then slammed her weapon in to the ground bringing herself down on one knee. She felt the breath leave her as Suzuka turned eyeing her, she was no hero and this felt like the worst thing she'd ever had to do. She lowered her head even more "I surrender…please let Taki go!"

Suzuka paused a smile slowly spreading across her face "Good girl." She turned throwing Taki out of the tentacles which sent her crashing the ground alongside Sophitia. The ninja pulled herself up on to her knees shivering then threw up on the cold metal floor before passing out completely. Sophitia watched as Taki lost her lunch she could only feel the agony deep in side as Taki's eyes rolled back and she passed out on the floor next to her. The long beautiful dark hair frying out almost in a dream like fashion as her beaten body twitched slightly. Sophitia could only touch her face, feeling the pain of her defeat.

Her gaze drifted up as Suzuka blade met her throat she lowered her gaze trying not to meet Suzuka's good eye. Suzuka pulled the blade up forcing Sophitia to look up " I knew you'd see things my way." Suzuka sneered slightly "If you refuse me I'll open up your Soul Edge wound again and kill you right now! So what'd do you say?" She leaned on one knee ignoring Sophitia's beaten and hurt expression "Your Jin Uni Magic won't work against Mekki-Maru, I can control your flesh. That patch just heal the damage quickly but it can't heal you if you get ripped fully open unfortunately."

Sophitia slowly nodded, Suzuka smirked meeting her gaze "Now about my deal, I've had this idea swimming in my head for sometime." She pulled up the blonde ponytail " You'd like to go out like a warrior well you'll get your chance. I have a pet who's dieing to meet you, in fact he'll eat you alive and Taki will get to watch." Sophitia felt her head get turned harshly "Taki will watch you from the cage which I've rigged it will swing high above you." She paused smiling at Akuma "Do me a favour and throw Taki in that cage plus take her powder bag where ever it fell and pull out the piece of paper which she's hiding in her bodysuits chest line I want to read it."

Sophitia watched the guard walk past her grabbing hold of Taki's body by the hands and dragging her towards the cage. Her heart felt like it had hit her stomach, everything about this was horribly like her vision. The swinging cages, the bloody floor the fire! She watched as the other guards appeared from no where one ran over pulling out the small piece of paper from Taki's clothing. Akuma slowly picked up Taki he threw her in to the open cage, which he slammed shut behind her and locked automatically. The other guards slowly ran around the platform picking up Taki's fallen powder bag and other dagger, which now had a crack running up its middle.

Sophitia felt Suzuka's weapon push up her neck again she felt the pain as the guards yanked her sword free of her hand then forced her hands behind her back clamping heavy chains on to her wrists. Suzuka smiled as she was handed the powder "I'm going to trap you with Taki's burning powder spell Sophitia so you won't be able to run when the time comes." She grinned as the other guard passed her the paper, which Taki had hidden. Sophitia felt her breath leave her that was the Jin Uni Ki poem, which was now in Suzuka's hands. She lowered her head feeling the hurt, her vision was coming she couldn't change it. She was going to fail there was no way to change it. Taki was going to die and she was going to fail in every way possible.

She looked up as Suzuka turned calling out the words Uni So An Ki, she watched in shear horror as a big black demon appeared next to the ninja thrown it's blood red eyes looking at her. She watched as it pulled out its huge tongue the eyeball on the end turning to look at her, it's huge black body moving slowly as it's claws hit the floor its roar hitting the air. She wanted to hide! She wanted to run, she wanted to escape from this nightmare, which had come to pass! She leaned over slowly feeling the tears as they streamed down her face. Her gods wanted her dead? Perhaps she truly had gone against their wishes. She had probably picked the wrong partner, or they didn't need her anymore.

She tried to block out Suzuka's laugh praying for something to happen that could set her free. Deep down she knew that nothing was coming to set her free. She turned staring at Taki's unconscious face as the cage's chain began to grind as it was pulled up high above her. She closed her eyes…she wanted freedom she wanted to make everything right!

End of Part 10

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-04-13

Authors note I apologize that this is so late. I just got caught up with other things. Thank you to all of those who've reviewed I really appreciate your reviews they have been really helpful and kind. I really hope that this was a good chapter and that you enjoyed it.


	11. In the fading Light Of Destiny

_IN THE FADING LIGHT OF DESTINY YOU CAN ONLY LOOK FORWARD AND DARE NOT TO LOOK BACK_

Aeon slowly moved through the corridor, he felt the water as his clawed feet moved through it. It wasn't very deep though only up to his ankles, the Jin Uni Ki had turned corridors not so long ago making there was down ward through this slightly watery corridor. No doubt some off this water was from his smashing the wall open.

He pulled up his sword watching as it caught the light, which was coming from Jiro's wings, which where open wide acting almost like fire lit torches in the darkness of the Labyrinth. The other Jin Uni Ki where following in a long line while at the back the one with a bent horn was walking slightly sideways checking that no demons where behind them.

It was surprising how they all worked together it was very similar to how he remembered his demons working on the bloody battlefields. Half demon's normally the offspring of full demons but who still had human features but normally had demon horns would pull down the giant Trebuchet's catapult. While Jumo would shift huge boulders on to it then the half demons would pull then realise free sending pile at an oncoming army.

It was horrible to watch but the precision was something to be admired, it was so focused and without question. Theses demon who despite being the disgusting beasts they where, where completely loyal and had followed his orders with out question. He let his gaze wander it hadn't been for good though. He could still hear the screams in the back of his mind as the armies attacking him where cut down.

All the blood and limbs and the screams as demons ripped them apart he just couldn't seem to shake those images. He still didn't have all his memories but those where ones he wished he could get rid off they still haunted him like ugly shadows of the night. Never going away just twisted and crooked a broken image of a past he so badly wanted to forget. He watched Keiko shake her long main as, she narrowed her gaze smiling at him for a moment then turned back following her pack. It was so odd how such demons as these had come in to being. They had no hate or sorrow only the loyalty to human kind, what was it that had changed them?

So many stories he heard about them around demon campfires as Jumo cursed the Jin Uni Ki while tearing on raw flesh. Or the half demon's who had been sharpening their weapons while drinking blood of their enemies from steel bowls with there un humanly long tongues which lapped up the dark liquid. They could only drink blood and eat raw meat nothing else seemed to fill their stomachs or keep them happy. They'd always reminded him off those annoying little bats he'd found sucking blood from his tail in some far away lands. He'd remember killing a few and chewing on them just out of boredom and the need for a snack. Plus those stupid half demons had all the worst human traits as well as demon ones, all they cared about was food sex and money and trying to kill each other so they could move up the ranks.

He'd never really liked dealing with them because they always wanted to get in to his bed or try to do something perverse with him. Saying that he'd slept with a female one once a mistake he'd never made again after she'd tried to drink his blood. The drinking hadn't got to him so much it was just how she went about it, it was disgustingly sly and condensing. Plus all she wanted was to be in control, just wanted to try to a seduce him, to be in charge. She hadn't even asked him if he'd wanted his blood drinking she'd just gone about it and as he'd struggled she'd just tightened her teeth hold cutting him deeper. He smirked the well placed fist to her face had ended it all hadn't killed her but it knocked her out so cold she didn't wake up again for a long while.

He closed his eyes, to think he could've slept with such a disgusting beast, just because it looked half human didn't mean it was human. From what he'd heard Sophitia had, had to deal with this horrible half demon ego that was evil in just about every way possible. She was or so rumours had it been one of the worst half demons to ever come in to existence. Sadistically brash, overly self centred and despite not even having her own body quite happy to try to permanently take over her hosts. Probably one of his dead masters greatest creations next to himself and Astaroth a half demon who wasn't born of a demon but once human. Lacking in all the little flaws that the normal half demons had, those things like money and power.

Although Sophitia had been very interested in sex, or at least that what his spy's had told him. Even then that was just one flaw, which still put her up higher than any half demon that'd been born from a full demon. Plus she was a clever and manipulative and her being the very nice person she was no one had even noticed that the alter ego was taking over they'd just thought it was her being angry about no one saving her. He could still see her galloping on that pitch-black stallion, across the Chinese camp setting the place alight with a burning torch. Those blood red eyes burning in the night while she laughed at the soldiers trying to stop her who she just knocked aside. He could see it all from his post on top off the hill oh how he'd loved it. He'd never seen such a half demon with so little fear.

Even the arrows fired at her didn't stop her, and Taki hadn't scared her ether despite the spells the ninja had thrown at her. He felt his eyes close for a moment feeling the sadness of the whole event wash over him. Sophitia's demon ego was the perfect solider the final phase in magical design, so hateful so powerful and with none of the true Sophitia's passion for love and glory. At the opposite end of the scale to the real Sophitia, a perfect killing machine devoid of all honour. The half demon self only had one order to for fill, that being to get information on the Chinese camp and report back to the fort with it. She'd surpassed that order easily and on top of that by the time she was through the Chinese camp was in utter chaos.

His master had made the perfect weapon of war, one with out fear no ramous and un bound by human morals. There was also no doubt he'd have made more if he'd lived. He'd always had an obsession with making more powerful magical beings. He slowly opened his eyes the hell's fires hadn't stopped the mad priest he had been mad playing with dark evil magic in his little demon fort, making huge lizard men armies from the hundreds of captured soldiers who had come and tried to destroy his fort. If they didn't serve him then they died, they'd ended up as no more than demon food or they had screamed until death as they where torn to pieces in the dungeons.

"Where here."

Aeon's gaze slowly shifted as the Jin Uni Ki leader came to a stop his words hitting the air, the huge demon pulled up putting his hug clawed on the wall, which had come in to view in front of them. He closed his glowing eyes for a moment then let out a low sound. Aeons took a slow step forward trying to listen to it. It sounded like some kind of song, but with out words, like whaling sound but it was beautiful, he slowly lowered his weapon. He'd never heard any thing like it in his whole life. He pulled back as the huge wall slowly began to pull back revealing a corridor, which was right in front of them.

He slowly followed Keiko as she followed the others through the newly opened wall Aeon felt the hard stone floor as his clawed foot hit it, he flicked his tongue out slightly he could smell that he'd been here before. He watched Keiko turned to look at him the Jin Uni Ki female smiled widely "It's not going to long now, until we reach the central labyrinth." Aeon slowly nodded his head "I know I've been here before." He flicked out his tongue "This is close to where I lost my friends, I can still smell them." Keiko pulled up sniffing slightly "Ah yes…I can smell them or a least can I smell that another human females been here, although her scent is starting to die out, I can still smell it."

Aeon slowly turned his head he pulled up his weapon hand slowly "Down this corridor is the where the central labyrinth is." He shrugged slightly "It's funny how I end up back where I started." Keiko smirked slightly "In life you're never back where you start, your soul takes the journey but it's never the same when it returns." She leaned down slightly "It's always stronger."

8

Sophitia felt the force as she was hit again she coughed watching the blood from her mouth hit the floor. She slowly looked up meeting Suzuka's gaze "I don't know how you get Mekki-Maru to realise its full power!" Suzuka snarled aloud she brought up her fist bringing it across Sophitia's face again "Don't lie to me bitch! I know Taki said something to you about it! Now tell me what it was!" Sophitia slowly pulled herself up from her painful position on the floor "Well you being the high and mighty bitch you are, you should no! You watched us with your blind eye you must've seen!"

Suzuka turned kicking the younger woman in the stomach "I saw you saying something yes but I didn't hear what! Those Jin Uni Ki bastards did something it meant I couldn't hear you speaking!" Sophitia pulled herself up she ignored the blood that was running down her chin "Real shame that…." Suzuka turned sharply Sophitia felt the force as she was hit again she lost her footing this time she cried feeling the floor as she hit it. She groaned feeling the heavy chains which where bolted together so she couldn't move her arms. She slowly and painfully pulled herself on to her knees.

Ignored the pain was getting harder, she coughed again she wished the ninja bitch would just knock her out at least she'd get away from this painful beating which she was being forced to take. She growled slightly as Suzuka took a step forward the woman came to a stop over her "You have no idea why I hate Greek's so much do you Sophitia?" Sophitia slowly moved her gaze around the arena the blood that was dripping down her chin from her mouth was starting to join the rest, which was in patches, across the floor. She shook her head "Frankly I don't care why you hate me or my people so much!"

Suzuka slowly put a hand on her chin "Interesting how defeat has made you a bit…. how should I put it, angry Sophitia." She leaned against one off the swinging cages poles "Taki all knocked out and such." She clicked her finger "But back to what I was saying I can't stand your people because you never talk when you're being interrogated." She shrugged slightly "I don't know what it is that mean's you don't talk, I can get most people from different countries to speak but your people are one of the worst. You'd rather die than talk which is stupid since your going to die anyway. I don't really see the logic in that do you Sophitia?"

Sophitia coughed slightly "I do, it mean's I'll die with my honour intact unlike you." She tensed painfully as Suzuka's foot made contact with her knee the ninja pulled up sneering, "You're going to die anyway! You're going to be eaten alive why are you making this difficult for yourself Sophitia!?" Sophitia laughed slightly she knew her own laugh sounded slightly hysterical but she ignored it "Oh please I don't care what you do to me, I'm not going to tell you anything you know that. You're just doing this so when Taki wakes up and sees that I'm bleeding her urge to rip out your lungs will increase."

Suzuka folded her arms "Well there's that and the fact I like hitting you it makes me feel better watching you bleed." She swung her leg around kicking the younger woman in the shoulder "Plus I've always been curious as to how much punishment you can take Sophitia before you start to scream for mercy." She slammed her foot in to Sophitia's side, the younger woman didn't scream though only groaned painfully "Ivy told me she had to beat you with her sword's whip before you even began to submit." Sophitia turned sharply she could feel her teeth grinding together "I never submitted to Ivy! I won't submit to you ether!"

She turned spitting some of blood in her mouth near Suzuka's foot "Beat me all you want, I will never scream for you. So why don't you just get on with killing me I really hate long drawn out deaths." Suzuka turned kicking Sophitia in the leg again "I hate heroic people you just don't know when to quit! You don't know when you failed and even when you have failed you always try to cover up your defeat with brave words!"

Sophitia shrugged slightly ignoring the pain in her legs and shoulder "You only won because you have Mekki-Maru which you've bestialised somehow. Without that you would have died like the coward you are." Suzuka leaned down until her gaze met Sophitia's "Your just like Taki, you won't give up. You want die with what little honour you have intact don't you?" She smirked "Sad how when I look at you I somehow wish that demon that's inside you was the one in control." She smiled seeing the surprise on Sophitia's face she eased up a strand on blonde hair "Yes I know all about her… Ivy was very kind in her information giving. It's sad how you got to be the vessel who gained control of this body since you're the weak half."

Sophitia's eyes narrowed "I am not the weak half! She is, she's a monster! I'm glad I was able to suppress her… the evil bitch was no better than you." Suzuka slowly kneeled down putting a hand under the younger woman's chin "I love how you use the words suppress as if you believe she's completely gone and you won." She leaned close to Sophitia's ear "That's the problem you see you haven't won she's still there somewhere in your subconscious fighting to get out." She slowly pulled up Sophitia's shirt so she could the Jin Uni Ki patch, which was covering her unhealed wound. She smiled yanking the Jin Uni Ki patch up then slowly ran her finger across Sophitia scar causing her to wince painfully.

She smiled evilly "I always wanted to meet the woman who could control you, who is ten times more than you'll ever be. Shame we'll never get to meet we might have got on really well." Sophitia breathed in painfully "She wouldn't like you, she never liked Taki always hated her you'd be no different. She'd just kill you it's what she made for and I wouldn't blame her for ripping your insides out and eating them." She laughed slightly "You did hear about the two Lizard man soldiers she actually did that to, or did that information slip by you?" Suzuka snarled pulling her hand away from Sophitia's face "I doubt it, she would have worshiped me!" Sophitia shrugged "I know she's still in there she's probably been there right from the moment the lesser Soul Edge sword's broken blade pieced my lower chest."

She smiled slightly "But I've come to except that she's there and I have control over her and that if anyone is stupid enough to bring her out she'll just kill them because I'm the one in her subconscious giving her my thoughts." Her smile widened "So ironic that despite how much I hate her and wish I could get rid of her, I'd still use her against you." She narrowed her gaze more "So if I where you I wouldn't use Mekki-Maru to bring her out of sleeping, she might have been given her full life through that priests magic but she's the lesser half I'm the stronger half and I'll will her to kill you. She wants this body so badly that she'll do anything just to get a second of life in it."

Sophitia could see the anger in Suzuka's eyes "I'd give her that second if it meant I could kill you. You harmed Taki! You harmed the woman I come to love! I would gladly sacrifice my better side if it meant I could kill you!" She pulled back widening her smile "So if I where you I wouldn't be stupid enough to try to free her from the mental cage in my mind where she's suppressed…you might die." Sophitia lowered her gaze somehow she wished Suzuka would end all this, it was bringing out the worst in her. She was defeated and Suzuka was just enjoying mocking her as well as beating her. She knew what was coming she didn't need all this it was just foolish cat and mouse play where she wouldn't really gain any edge.

She stopped her thoughts noticing that Suzuka had pulled out Mekki-Maru she gazed at the ugly demon blade whose eye was unopened Sophitia could feel herself shaking she wasn't seriously going to try to bring out her suppressed demon? She couldn't be that stupid? Insane maybe but not stupid enough to tempt fate after what she'd just said and had meant with her every breath. Suzuka slowly looked at the pulsing weapon in her hands "I wouldn't worry I'm not going to bother with your demon half. I'm just going to dig around in your memory to find out how I can release the full power of this weapon." She smiled slightly "Like you said I'm not going to get it out of you by beating you, so I guess I should just force it from your mind."

She leaned forward grabbing the blonde ponytail, her smile widening "It's going to be such fun to torture you this way Sophitia since it isn't the first time you've looked in to the eye of a Soul Edge weapon." She watched as Sophitia started to struggle "I know the one thing that scares you more than me is looking in to the eye of a weapon like this." Sophitia struggled harder as Mekki-Maru was raised up until it was level with her face the blade began to pulse. Sophitia watched in horrified manner as the eye in the centre began to open, she pulled back ignoring the sound of her hair being pulled loose from its tail. She tried to close her eyes only to find herself meeting the weapon's eye head on.

It stared at her it's pupil unmoving it brown and golden iris catching the low light she watched it slowly narrow, she breathed in feeling the pain in her chest it was almost like she couldn't breath. She tried to move only to find nothing was working she slowly began to narrow her gaze, trying for all she was worth to resist. She wasn't going give in to this! She wasn't going to let this weapon get in to her mind! She felt Suzuka's hold tighten on her hair "Stop resisting!" she almost didn't hear the woman's words over the screaming in her mind which just wouldn't stop. She watched as her vision became clouded and red almost like blood began running over her eyes, she could feel rage and hurt.

She turned watching the world go black she found herself turning as a bleeding lake washed past her covering her feet, she found herself gagging even if this was just a vision of her mind everything about it stank of death. She turned watching as the lake became still around her, it was up to her knees pure rich red blood she lowered her head she'd been here before nothing about this scared her anymore. It just made her feel ill, she watched as white images rose up in to the air, there where very few of them though mostly flashes of her own mind or passing moments but no solid memories. She tensed feeling the pain in her body, Suzuka was trying to break her mind this ugly vision was just part off it. She smiled slightly lowering her head it was her mind though and she could keep Suzuka out.

She could feel the agony of her body the agony her struggle and all just to keep those white floating images from showing anything Suzuka wanted to see. She pulled up her hand ignoring how painful it was to keep herself steady her chain's weren't on in this bloody vision, but then this was the ultimate vision and she knew it. It could be controlled because it was her mind being probed. It was the ultimate place between dreams and nightmares, she'd learnt this because of the priest trying to use his Soul Edge staff on her she'd seen that it worked both ways. She breathed in painfully even in this vision trying to keep her fingers with in reach of the small pieces of her mind which Suzuka was trying to get in to was hard.

Suzuka snarled she wasn't getting anything from Sophitia's mind the woman was blocking her. She closed her good eye tighter she wouldn't let her win this war of the minds! She felt Mekki-Maru move hissing contempt at the person whose mind it was trying to break in to. Suzuka's good eye snapped open she wasn't getting anything just stupid little flashes of Sophitia's memory's but not her memories themselves. She watched as a tentacle shot out from Mekki-Maru's blade it moved quickly jamming it's self down wards then slowly creped over to Sophitia and pulled up her blue shirt slightly revealing the Jin Uni Ki patch which was half off. With one swift motion it slammed it's self up directly in to the wound. Suzuka watched as Sophitia's pupils suddenly became small her eyes widened even more.

Her mouth opened in a scream but it was one, which couldn't be heard, Suzuka smirked watching the tentacle pulsed she closed her eye feeling something a memory she laughed watching it skim past her mind, the moment the woman had shattered the blade that had been the lesser Soul Edge Sword. She laughed pushing it aside feeling more memories. She moved through them finally finding the one she wanted she felt her smile fade, she snapped her good eye open feeling the anger wash through her system. She jerked on the weapon pulling it free of Sophitia's body. She watched the eye close and the huge blades pulsing come to a slow stop.

Sophitia found her self crying out as she finally came back in to being she watched the vision fade while her blurred vision finally made out the world around her. She hit the floor painfully feeling an agonizing jolt of pain in her in her lower chest she could only curl up as the burning sensation went through her body. Her gaze slowly narrowed she knew this sensation so well. She was getting sick of it! She was sick of people poking her old wound like it was some kind of weakness! She was sick of it being used to not only hurt her but to probe its way in to her memories! She watched out of corner of her eyes as the tentacle that had poking in to her moved upwards in a snake like motion. She'd seen it in her vision the only difference was the one that had hit her had, had an eye on the side.

She snarled pulling her head up staring at Suzuka she stared at her feeling her teeth grinding together. She could feel her body tensing as she dragged her self to her knees ignoring all her pain and sorrow. Ignoring the chains weight around her wrists, which pulled her arm's down painfully. She pulled back for a moment before letting her scream hit the air, she knew it wasn't one off pain or submission but one of anger and defence. She watched as Suzuka stepped back slightly the ninja's eyes narrowed meeting hers. Taki's eyes snapped open she groaned painfully trying to blink of her blurred vision. She could hear a scream, which was just dieing down she pulled up her body slightly looking around. She was in a cage she could see the bars all around her the thick heavy steel which was blocking her view of the outside world.

She pulled up her hand slightly then put it on the bars only to feel a jolt of pain causing to pull away just as quickly. She slowly put her hands down, she could still taste blood in her mouth, she eyed her cloths which where torn at the legs she pulled up her hand trying to focus on it. Her arm had cuts all over it, she groaned again, she could remember passing out and being in so much pain before that. She coughed painfully Suzuka had hurt her with her weapon but she couldn't remember how she could only recall the pain off it all. She slowly eased herself up ignoring the agony that seemed to hammer through her body as she got on to her knees.

She put a hand on her face groaning aloud, she found herself almost loosing balance because off the pain that was sweeping through her system, she eased her self up to the cage bars trying to look down ignoring the cages slight swinging, there was doubt she was some way off the ground. She lowered her gaze seeing Suzuka move slightly, from left to right she was looking at someone. Taki couldn't see Sophitia anywhere. Where was she? What had the woman done with her? Her eyes still weren't focusing right in the low light she watched the woman move again getting even angrier, at least that was what it looked like even though her vision wasn't focusing very well.

She put her hand on the cage again only to get the same spike of pain as before the bitch had magically enhanced the bars. Saying that this was a demon cage, it probably had all sorts of spells on it, which she couldn't alter. She'd have to try though despite how painful it was to move, her slightly blurred vision wasn't helping matters ether it was hard to see anything properly. Suzuka watched Taki cage move she heard the slight sound of the lightning coming off the bars, there was no doubt that the woman was awake now. That was a good thing at least now she could get on with killing Sophitia. She turned eyeing the blonde woman who was just staring at her intensely her gaze unmoving just burning in to her with anger and vengeance.

Suzuka turned to meet her head on "I can't believe Taki bound Mekki-Maru to you!" She snarled slamming her foot in to the ground "I can never realise its true power because it's bound to you and your blood line! I'd have to go back in time and kill the first ever Alexandra born to your house hold which I can't do!" She pulled up the weapon "Taki really stitched me up good on this one! Now you're going to get what you deserve Sophitia a painful death!" Sophitia didn't speak or reply to her she just carried on staring. Suzuka swung her cape slightly "Just to make it interesting I'm going to get those Fu-ma bastards in here to watch you die!"

Sophitia just stared even more Suzuka banged her foot on the ground "Say something you little bitch! Beg for life! Put your head between your legs and pray to your god or something!" She watched as Sophitia's gaze narrowed the blonde woman still refused to speak Suzuka could feel her eyebrow twitching "If you don't say something I'll break one of your teeth!" Sophitia smiled slightly "Tell me what the Jin Uni Ki poem means. The one you stole from Taki, the one your guard pulled out her body suit." Suzuka pulled back slightly in surprise "That you want to know that…. why would you want to know that?"

Sophitia pulled up slightly "I'm going to die aren't I so it's not really going to matter much to you what it means." She shook her head "Call it a last request before I meet my end." Suzuka slowly pulled up her hand "I see, and you believe I know what it mean's, do you?" Sophitia felt her grin widen "Of cause you know what it mean's, you wouldn't have taken it from Taki otherwise." Suzuka slowly put a hand behind her back "Clever Sophitia, yes I do know what it mean's. Saying that if I told you you'd never be able to understand how to get the Soul charge to work but I'll tell you anyway. Since your going to die anyway it isn't going to matter much what you know." She slowly pulled up the scroll looking up the small piece of scroll looking at it she let her words wander of the words before reading them. Then turned meeting Sophitia's gaze then glanced at her hand.

_In worlds were you see the demon face, _

_There is no strong embrace, you must embrace blood spilt by the dragon,_

_Your love is your hero and your courage is your wings,_

_To for fill your dreams embrace all, and conquer the beast within._

She smiled widely "The poem mean's nothing, the poem is just covering the truth." She shrugged "You see the Jin Uni Ki assholes where never all that good at hiding their truths they always make them obvious. Kinda stupid if you ask me, I would expect so much better from a race who pride themselves on hiding so many truths from the ninja's." She flipped the scroll piece "It's not the poem it's the word on each line, put all four of them together they spell _Ityt_, the word is from the ancient Jin Uni Ki language it mean's heaven's gate." She laughed slightly "They say that it only works if your pure of mind and you believe in your heart and soul."

She eased up her weapon hand "They say you have to believe in it for all your worth and when you say you do it with out fearing death." She smirked scrunching the scroll up in her hand "A truly stupid waste of time of you if you ask me, because no one can believe in things like that, or believe in a perfect moment because it's unreachable." She tossed the paper aside "It's not like you could even reach a higher state of mind Sophitia, so this information is useless to you." Sophitia looked up slightly "Useless to me but not to Taki that's why you took it away from her isn't it?"

Suzuka kneeled down slightly "No I just took it away because it amused me and because it seems important to the both of you despite the fact nether of you stupid idiots know what it means." She smirked "Still know you know what it mean and know you know you don't have a chance in hell of stopping me. So I think the time has come for you die." She narrowed her gaze "I still think though in all this how fun it's going to be to see your blood hit the ground instead of mine." She slowly rose to her feet turning to Akuma "I want the whole fu-ma clan in here! Now!"

She watched the guard nod "Oh and Akuma I want her chained up so she doesn't go anywhere, make sure she's tightly chained, she has broken chains before." Akuma pulled up a grin appearing on his face "With pleasure Suzuka I'll see to it specially, Sophitia won't be going anywhere I can assure you off that." He turned quickly eyeing the other guards "You heard her! Now move your sorry ass's!" Sophitia felt the pain as she punched in the stomach, she was roughly shoved back her chains where yanked down she heard the sounds as they where bolted to floor forcing her body in to a sitting position. She turned sharply seeing that her chains had been bolted through with a heavy steel ring, which was attached to the floor. She turned back sneering at the guards.

They both looked at each other then calmly pulled out their weapons she lowered her gaze watching as a drop of blood fell from her mouth on to the ground. She was tried of this, she wanted to it to end so badly. No more beatings no more remarks just for her destiny to play out the way it was meant to. To look in to those flaming red demon eyes which would be your death in the end? She lowered her head letting her hair fall over eyes while keeping her gaze fixed on Suzuka, she watched as Suzuka started to laugh again the woman turned putting her weapon over shoulder "It's about time I paid those ninja bastard's a visit."

8

Kilik looked up slightly from his sitting position "Did you hear that?" Mina narrowed her gaze "Yes I did, sounded like someone screaming." She shook her head "Sounded painful." Kilik slowly pushed his hand through his hair "It sounded like a woman." Toki slowly sat up " A woman…Suzuka has no female guards or does she?" Ryoko turned slightly in her sitting position "None that I know of, but then I never saw all of them." She calmly lay back "Saying that I don't think Suzuka wouldn't have another woman in her group anyway she hates competition." Toki slowly rose his feet he turned meeting Kilik's gaze "I don't feel this is a good sigh." He paused listening as the corridor behind the door began to sound with footsteps "Do you hear that?"

Hiroshi eased himself up on to his knees "I do it sounds like Suzuka's paying as a visit along with some of guards, this could be our chance." Rei pulled up hitting her palm with her fist "I don't care about the rest of you but we could attack now. We could get the guards weapons and fight our way out." Yosho looked up slightly "This is not a good idea!" Ryoko swung her head around "Screw you I think it's a great idea!" Yosho turned quickly "No that's not Suzuka that's something worse!" Ryoko sneered eyeing her brother "Coward! Aren't you going to fight for your freedom?" Yosho calmly shook his head "There's something evil behind that door, I don't feel I have the power to fight it."

Nagmo slammed his fist in to the table "I want out of this bastard room! So you can go screw your self-Yosho! Plus I don't care for all this evil crap!" Toki slowly pulled up his hand "Quite all of you!" He watched as his children fell silent "Yosho's right something isn't right I can feel it." Hiroshi folded his arms "This is our chance father!" Toki turned slowly meeting his gaze" Silence yourself! There's something coming and it's more evil than anything I felt in a long time!" He was about to say more when the huge solid doors where swung open, he watched in silence as five guards ran in to the room each taking up their position blocking the door.

The room seemed to go quite no sound could be heard apart from the very slights clinking sounds of the assassin guards armour. Toki slowly folded his arms, he tuned to Nagmo who had his fist raised "I do believe Suzuka isn't with them." He smiled "I mean I'd of thought she'd have paid as a visit in the least, or at least brought her evil with her." He stopped still as a snarling sound hit the air, he watched as a huge demon came in to view, it's black body gleaming as it came to a stop in the door way. He narrowed his gaze watching as it swung its long tongue "Uni So An Ki, a controlled one, nothing more than a lap dog."

Rei slowly stepped forward "Fine then lets kills it along with these guards!" She stopped still feeling a sudden rush of hot air sweep past her face, the next moment became blurred as a what looked like a long tentacle appeared in mid air it's swung around like a snake its bladed end hitting her head on. Rei winced painful stumbling back, as more appeared they grabbed her arms as legs yanking her clean off the ground, she felt the force as more struck her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She felt her self cry out as a figure appeared from thin air below her. She could hear her father cry as the being came in to her view she tried to struggle only to feel the one of the tentacles wrap around her throat.

Mina couldn't bring herself to speak she stepped back slightly trying to get away from the brown eye of the weapon, which was gazing back at her. She felt Kilik's arm as it slowly wrapped around her waist she breathed in deeply trying to focus herself. Toki could hear his children's cries he slowly turned to meet Suzuka's evil gaze, the woman had her hand around the demonic blade which was pulsating, it's tentacles flying left and right. She had an evil grin on her face she narrowed her good eye causing the tentacles to move with Rei tightly bound in them over the huge demon who instantly open it's mouth.

She smirked "No lets not kill it Rei let's hang you over it so you look like a warm blooded breathing lunch." She watched as the girl's eyes turned to fear as the demon's mouth opened wider showing of its five back set's of teeth. She narrowed her good eye "I wouldn't struggle ether Rei!" She put a hand on her chin "Unlike the Jumo once you get inside a Uni So An Ki's stomach you can't get out again, It has a stomach muscles that squeezes the moment food enters, you also get boiled by there stomach acids, I've heard it's incredibly painful." She sniggered letting the tentacles flay for a moment "Wouldn't want me to drop you now would you?"

Rei looked slowly looked down feeling herself go still she could feel the demon breathing she watched it's yellow coloured eye at the end of it's tongue slowly rose to look at her, she could feel her breath becoming harder and the sweat as it began to drip from down her face. She was helpless! She couldn't do anything! She closed her eyes tightly shut trying to pretend this was a just a bad dream. The demon's breathing broke through her thoughts she found herself shaking. Not like this! She didn't want her life end this way! To be a living meal for the very beasts she had sworn to kill it was no way to die! She wanted to die with her weapon!

Toki stopped still he slowly backed away staring at the weapon in Suzuka's hand, he hadn't felt such an evil thing in so long. He turned staring at Rei then turned back to Suzuka "Put her down!" Suzuka pulled up slightly "Now why would I want to do that old man? She looks so good hanging there, plus the look on all your faces right now is priceless." Toki took a slow step forward "This is madness! She's your sister!" Suzuka sneered at him "Like I said before you're not my family." She grunted, "Hey old man didn't Rei's mother die the same way? I mean the weak bitch ended up as demon food right?"

Toki slowly folded his arms "What do you want? Your just using Rei, so why are you really here?" Suzuka slowly put a hand on her chest "Very good old man, your right Rei is just a tool right now. Lets just say I have a surprise for you all, it'll be a most fun one, I just want you all to come and see it in the main hall." Ryoko folded her arms "I assume if we refuse Rei dies? Is that correct?" Suzuka clicked her finger "Very good Ryoko! That's just what will happen." She shrugged "Oh but I'll have to chain you all up that's also including our guests, Chinese's pole waving boy and his little bitch."

Mina grunted aloud "Oh that's rich coming from a one eyed bitch who's ugly." She watched as Suzuka turned to meet her gaze "Shut up Chinese girl unless you want to a replay of the suffering I put you through last time!" She put out a finger "Except this time I'll make it longer!" She watched as Mina backed away slightly she noticed that the ninja's where doing the same "That goes for the rest of you bastards! If you decide to be clever and insult me I'll personally make sure that you suffer long and hard and that Mekki-Maru probes your mind so much that the pain will cause you to die!"

Suzuka slowly put a hand through her hair "Anymore questions?" She grinned watching as the ninja became dead silent "Very good, now I've ended your great escape would you kindly put up your hands so my guards can chain you up?" Toki took a slow step forward "As you wish, now let go off Rei!" Suzuka turned slightly looking at the young girl who was still hanging over the demon's mouth "I have to admit keeping her there is fun…wouldn't you agree old man." Toki slowly raised both hand "Now! We are keeping our end now keep yours!"

He watched Suzuka shrug "Ah shame you did, I so wanted to drop her." She swung the weapon around causing the tentacles to fly sideway. Rei was thrown out in one swift move she watched as the young girl hit the table smashing it on impact. She watched as Toki's face turned to horror "That wasn't necessary!" Suzuka watched as Nagmo slowly eased the girl of the floor, she looked in pain he watched as Nagmo eased her painfully to her feet "You said drop her old man, you never said what condition she had to be in." Toki snarled aloud as a set of thick heavy chains where clamped to his wrists "You disgust me! You find yourself so amusing, and you think you're funny!"

He narrowed his gaze listening to the sounds as the rest of the ninja's where chained "You think you're a goddess with that weapon but the truth is it's destroyed your mind and it's turned you in to a fool!" Suzuka took a step forward "I was always better than you old man! This just proves it! Now shut your mouth and move along!" Toki sneered as he was pushed forward by one of the guards "This isn't over!" Suzuka pulled her hand slightly up causing the Uni So An Ki to move forward, she smiled watching Nagmo half carry Rei away as the other ninja's followed.

8

Aeon turned slowly in to the corridor, he tapped his clawed feet lightly on the floor. They where very close he could smell it, although the smell was mostly Mina's scent he couldn't mistake it. Probably because it just smelt as strong as the last time he'd been here, it was still as sickly strong as before. Somehow in all this time he'd been stuck on his own he'd missed Kilik and Mina's smell. Even if nether of them liked him and still didn't at least he'd had, had good times with them. He snorted slightly thinking off Mina's drinking antics, which at the time he'd found very annoying but now he wished he could see her again. The woman was as funny as hell when she was drunk.

On top off that she didn't bluff she had beaten up all the Chinese Sailors in the ships bar along with Kilik. She didn't even notice the guy who had sliced a knife across her arm and her reply had been to smash him over the head with a bottle. Plus her comments to the two female sailors had been hilarious, taking the piss out off them mocking their clothes and calling them names. Safe to say she was nuts but still managed to knock the both of them out in less than three staff swings. Kilik had just joined in with her antics but he had just mocked the captain and his right-hand who he'd put through a table and the captain got thrown across the room. He hadn't joined in with there fight but then there was no need he was to busy drinking the ale from the steel mug to care.

He hadn't tasted it in so long and it was to refreshing to give up for some fight. Still it hadn't been worth joining in anyway Mina and Kilik they had done just fine with out him. He'd just sat at the bar drinking while occasionally ducking to avoid the chair's bottle's and the sailors weapon that flew over his head. The only help he'd given was to belt a few sailors half way across the room with his tail when they tried to come at him. He grinned swishing his tail slightly he'd once thought it at irritating to have a big tail because he'd didn't know how to use it once he'd regained his human soul. Sophitia had helped him out with it trying to teach him to move it and swing it although she'd ended up being knocked off her feet a number of times in the process.

Not that she ever complained despite him picking her up off the floor, he'd finally managed to control it and deliver very powerful blows with it. He'd been grateful for her help and when his family had walked away from him she'd been there to support him. She'd been the one rubbing his shoulder and just talking to him like he was a person and not a monster. She'd been there when no ones else would when everyone else was too afraid to look him in the face or to scared to speak to him. She'd stood there like some guarding force protecting him from others and helping him out. Where was she now? What was happening to her? Had she managed to get out the labyrinth?

Somehow he was sure she had, but the question that was eating at his mind was what had happened along the way to make Taki admit such feelings to her? He'd met the woman more than once and she had always seemed very up tight about expressing herself. Unlike Mina who just said what she thought a trait, which sometimes got her in to trouble. Taki was something off a dark horse or so it seemed since Sophitia had taken to her. Maybe she had something about her, which Sophitia just loved and couldn't be away from. It was surprising though since Sophitia hadn't wanted to be with anyone since her breaking up with Rothion. Rothion wasn't a bad man at all he was a good man it was just the relationship had hit issues which had caused them to drift apart at least that what he'd heard.

Sophitia's constant fleeting away to fight had caused issues for one she was always being called out to do something. To fight or to help someone so she was never at home much apart from late at night where she'd walk in through the door in a very worn out and annoyed manner. The type where she'd just drop her shield and sword on the floor and crawl back in to bed. Saying this Rothion hadn't taken this well and Sophitia was never in a good mood late at night, by the time he had finished Sophitia's weapons they had drifted and the relationship was over. Despite this they where still very good friends though, there where no hard feelings with ether of them and Sophitia had still brought back items for him on her travels.

Rothion had also repaired his spare weapons more than once the man was fine crafter off weapons he did a beautiful job of fixing his spare sword when he'd damaged it. Something he'd been very grateful for like Sophitia he had just treated him like a normal person, despite his appearance. He was off the few men that he'd been proud to meet when he returned to Greece. He turned slightly watching as Yasashiku came to a stop the huge Jin Uni Ki leader slowly put a clawed hand against the wall he turned slightly meeting his gaze "I believe this is where you tried to find your friends is it not?" Aeon eased up his clawed hand "It was but I couldn't get through the wall it was blocked off I believe the trap inside was set off."

Ryozo sniffed the air slightly "Well opening it won't be a problem, it's the ugly bastard on the other side I'm concerned about." Jiro shrugged his shoulder "Him well he's stupid I mean he's just a ninja tool he'll just go back to sleep if we sing him to sleep." Keiko breathed in deeply "Haven't I already mentioned this? I mean it's easy we just open the wall, go through the secret door and then sing the dumb fool to sleep." Kiyoshi smiled rubbing against her shoulder "You make it sound so easy." Keiko turned narrowing her gaze "It is easy he's stupid and where intelligent race of demons he's not going to be a problem."

Yasashiku smiled shaking his long mane "If only all Jin Uni Ki looked upon the world with such ease like you Keiko." Keiko looked up slightly "You know when you've escaped the demon world in your youth you feel that most things are easy." Kiyoshi smiled wider showing off all his razor sharp teeth "I like it when you make it sound easy, it calm's my nerves." Aeon turned slightly "You guys get nerves? Your demon's how is your jumpy before battle? I mean look at you your nothing but muscle and horns it's not like most people can take you down." Ryozo sniggered " Ah Aeon, its just Kiyoshi who gets nerves he is more human than the rest of as, since his mother was human."

He pulled up a clawed hand "He suffers from a few human emotions which we don't get since the rest of as where born to parents who where both Jin Uni Ki." He turned smiling at Kiyoshi "I guess your mother gave a few emotions like fear, jealously and hurt and a number of other emotions which most pure blood Jin Uni Ki don't have and will never fully understand, but we envy you all the same your more human than all off as."

He paused then shook his mane "Well next to Keiko that is, who knows suffering better than anyone." He tapped his clawed hand on Hiroshi's shoulders "Come to think off it didn't you say how much you like her…." Hiroshi turned sharply "Shut up Ryozo!" Ryozo smiled pulling back trying to ignore the look Keiko was giving him "You two should date, really you'd make a cute couple." Yasashiku turned slowly "Calm down all off you, I need to remember how this stone wall works." He breathed in deeply "I'm a little rusty, it's a long time since I've been here." Ryozo pulled back his lips showing off his razor sharp teeth "It's got to be a rune wall you just make a Japanese symbol on it and you walk through it? I mean it's got to be something easy the ninja's wouldn't make it that hard."

Yasashiku turned slightly "This is not a Japanese symbol wall, its password activated, I just can't remember the password right this second." He ran his claws down the wall in a calm manner "I know it's a nice word unlike the one they use to open the front doors of the temple, which is the god of blood and fire." Ryozo snorted slightly "So it's a word not sentence?" Yasashiku looked up slightly "A single word." Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't they use something easy, but not easy for others to understand like something no one would think off." He eased up a clawed finger "Like hello or goodbye or another demon race or something?" Yasashiku turned smiling at his son "Probably it wouldn't surprise me, but knowing Toki he may not have made this easy for as."

Jiro sat down, he grunted leaning on his weapon "I can see this is going to take sometime Yasashiku." Kiyoshi turned meeting his gaze "Don't doubt my father, he knows this place better than any off as." Aeon slowly took a slow step forward "If I remember right the Japanese word for welcome is Irashaimasu maybe it's that." He stopped short, hearing a grinding sound he watched in stunned surprise as the wall in front of him rose up, his gaze widened as what looked liked spikes drove themselves out off the floor it seemed like the whole of the upper wall was rising upwards. The sound was terrible it was an ugly grinding sound and the floor around him shook slightly. He leaned down watching as the above wall rose further.

Its huge spikes slowly disappeared back in side their holes, as the wall finally grinded back in to place. He watched in silence as the dust rose up around him his gaze narrowed as a huge grey room came in to view. At its far end stood a golden dragon he watched in silence as it's opened jaw closed and it moved back on its hinges in to an upward position. Ryozo turned slightly a wide grin spreading across his face "Now that was impressive, I'm really beginning to like this guy." Yasashiku turned meeting Aeon's gaze "Impressive work Aeon." He moved forward until he was in the centre of the room "It appears the trap was set off but I don't believe anyone was in here by the time it hit the ground."

Aeon slowly moved forward he swished his tail slightly "I can still smell their scent though." Keiko took a slow step forward "No blood though, I mean the spikes holes aren't dripping with it, can't smell any death here, my guess is they got out via the small tunnel." Jiro smirked slightly "Kinda foolish really when we all know that that's the hard way out and that there's a much easier one." Aeon turned slightly "The map I had only said that there's one door here." Yasashiku took a slow step forward until he was close by the dragon "There is only one door." He pulled up a long clawed finger "But like all secret doors in this Labyrinth it's not quite what it seems." He slowly put a clawed finger on the dragon's head he pushed its yaw down slowly.

His gaze turned quickly as he pushed the head down causing it to make contact with the open yaw "Some of the Dragon statues here have more than one moving part." His gaze narrowed as a rumbling shook the room. Aeon turned quickly watching the roof shake it stopped suddenly he turned quickly watching as what looked like a small door opened which wasn't big enough even for him to get through. It seemed to widen and heighten as the stones suddenly grinded pulling back, the door they made as they locked in to place was very large. He turned pulling up his weapon "Now that's impressive, where does it go?" Yasashiku slowly ran a clawed finger through his long hanging beard "The tunnel your friends took was small and a somewhat painfully ride much like the one you took to get in to the labyrinth."

He smiled widely "This door on the other hand has a set of stairs that are laid over the top of the tunnel which at this present moment in time has shifted position downwards. All we need to do is walk along them until we get to the stone door on the other side, which has now become visible where as before it couldn't be seen." Kiyoshi shook his mane "Hopefully the sleeping moron on the other side won't have smelt as." Yasashiku shook his head "I doubt it he's never been all that smart since he was given life I doubt very much that all these years have changed him, he'll still sleep when the time comes."

Aeon looked up slowly as the huge Jin Uni Ki leader walked forward on all fours, he sniffed the air " Safe to say this should be easy." He turned to Aeon "Follow me, I'll lead you to the door." He opened his wings slowly Aeon watched as the light began to come out from them, he slowly followed watching as light revealed a set of long winding stairs leading in to darkness. He closed his eyes at least Mina and Kilik had made it out of the trap room, he only hoped that this beast the Jin Uni Ki where talking about hadn't hurt them. Deep down he wasn't sure if there getting away was a good thing since the ninja woman above was out of her mind and possibly insane.

He turned shaking his head he couldn't wait to fight his love for war was unchanging even to this day. He'd spent most of his existence fighting with hate and a corrupted mind spilling blood on battlefield and cutting down the innocents something which even Ares the god of war would sneer at. This time it was different this day would give him back lost honour and even if he died after it at least he'd die with self-respect.

8

Taki slowly sat up again, she breathed in deeply then slowly leaned forward she could hear the sound of footsteps echoing through the corridors. Her gaze narrowed Suzuka's men where returning no doubt, she wasn't too sure why Suzuka had left since she couldn't hear the conversation below very well. Sophitia was below but just out of her site she couldn't see what condition Sophitia was in. It seemed oblivious that Sophitia had surrendered so she could save her life. Something, which she couldn't believe, the younger woman had done Sophitia should have fought and killed Suzuka. She would have rather died than made Sophitia something, which Suzuka could torture.

She had no idea why Suzuka had kept Sophitia alive, but deep down inside she could feel nothing about it was good. Suzuka was probably planning something real ugly there was no doubt about it. She breathed in heavily and now she was trapped in this cage, where she couldn't stop it from happening. Suzuka had taken both the scrolls and her powder. She hung her head slightly this just wasn't fair, she wanted to fight but she couldn't get out of the cage, she couldn't help the one person she loved and she had failed her by not finishing off Suzuka. She looked at her hand she had failed her clan and now all that remained was waiting for her own death.

She looked up slightly seeing the first few guards stroll back in she watched them take their places, the next moments the world around her seemed to go in to stillness, as what looked like her clan began to appear. Each where chained up, at the hands and off the chain hung a thick heavy bolt, which was obviously to clamp them down so they couldn't move their arms. Her gaze travelled it was a horrible site to behold, she watched in silence as her family where pushed around by the guards. She could feel herself shaking as they all came in to view all off her brothers and sisters who she thought might have been killed. She could feel the joy in her heart as there faces came in to view, Ryoko, Hiroshi and Yosho.

Her smile faded as she watched Nagmo half carry Rei she watched, as her brother placed her on one of the chairs on the upper balcony, her little sister looked like she was in pain. She watched as the guards forced her chains down clamping them then began to do the same to the others. She felt her heart race face as her father appeared Toki was being pushed by Suzuka, she watched as the woman yanked his chain down clamping it to the floor so he couldn't move. Taki felt her teeth grinding together how dare the bitch do that! How dare she treat her father that way! How dare she treat all of them that way! Like they where animals!

She pulled up kicking the bars despite the pain that hit her leg she kicked again this wasn't fair! It was all so wrong! How could that disgusting despicable bitch win her like this? How could the whole chain of event come to this? She should have won! Mina felt the pain as she was pushed forward, she watched as the guards pulled them all out on to what looked like a balcony, there where heavy metal chairs to sit on. She watched in silence as the ninja's where pushed down on to them each had his chains bolted to the ground, so they couldn't move their arms in the chairs.

She turned quickly staring at the huge room below them, its giant arena coming in to view. She'd never seen anything like it before it was beautiful. Japanese flags hung in the corners waving while, the room's strength and pride burst though with such force that it shook her soul. She could hear Kilik breathing faster she could feel his hand tightening around hers despite his chains. She looked down slowly only to feel the room's beauty suddenly vanish its arena was covered in blood. Green and red blood stains marks of deaths and destruction. Her whole world seemed to stop as a figure came in to view. She felt her self get dragged forward until she was on the front row next to Toki. She groaned painfully as the chains where bolted down and she was forced to sit.

She watched as Kilik was pushed down next to her, her gaze moved swiftly back to the chained figure, she could now see them better. She could hear the ninja's horrified gasps hitting the air. She leaned forward noting the blonde hair and the blue shirt she felt her heart hit her rip cage in one swift swoop. It was Sophitia there was no doubt about it. She couldn't see her face but the white ripped skirt and the blood stained blue shirt where all she needed to tell it was her in the flesh. The woman was bent over slightly chained to the floor with her hands behind her back. Her whole posture looked painful, she could see blood dripping from somewhere because there was a small stream of it moving away from her.

She looked a mess her hair had fallen forward and her ponytail was on the verge of coming out she didn't seem to even move or even turn her head. She turned to Kilik who had the same horrified look on his face. Kilik turned his head that was Sophitia! He tried to stand up but was forced down by one of the guards. His gaze quickly travelled up to the cage above her, which had someone kicking it, he could see the lightning as the person foot hit the bars. He could tell by the shape it was female, no doubt Taki he felt his heart sink. Suzuka had defeated them both.

He looked over at Toki who had a look of pain in his face the old ninja master turned his head slowly meeting his gaze "They lost." Kilik lowered his gaze "I guess that's why were here because Suzuka wants to kill them." Mina looked up slowly "I…I thought they'd make it, I thought they'd destroy her." Toki breathed in heavily "So this is the thing she wanted to show as." He slowly pulled his chained hand in to a fist "How disgusting." He turned looking at Rei who still looked like she was in some pain. His gaze shifted back slowly meeting Suzuka's one good eye.

The woman was leaning over him her long black cape flowing slightly "You're just in time for my little show old man." She pointed a finger at Taki's cage "So good that you two will get to meet up again, well at least it won't be for long." She smirked leaning closer "Sadly though she's not the main attraction for today's entertainment Sophitia is." She pushed her boot deeper in to the stone "Sophitia's going to entertain you all with her hero like manner. She's going to amuse me with her pathetic skills and you all get to watch her die." She put a hand on her chin "Frankly I was hoping the bitch would be praying to her god right now."

She slammed her foot down turning to look at Sophitia "Still I think that's too much to ask from a foolish Greek warrior." She turned sniggering at Sophitia "I have to give it to her though she put up quite a fight as did Taki." She calmly folded her arms " Of cause they both are utterly pathetic when it comes to fighting a Soul Edge weapon though, I'd expect more from two warriors who claim to have defeated Cervantes." She slammed her foot down hard on the side of the balcony "Shame really I was hoping to make Sophitia suffer a little longer, ah well at least she can amuse me in other ways from here on in." She turned laughing slightly "That is if she's still awake, I must go check that out now mustn't I?"

Toki pulled him self up slightly "I agree with the fight part…that slice in shoulder guard looks really painful. Who was kind enough to give you that?" Suzuka turned slowly meeting his gaze "The Greek bitch gave it to me!" She snarled turning her leg, which had a bandage on it "And your bitch of a daughter gave me that one." Toki smiled slightly "Such a shame that we thought you said you where a Goddess I guess not since you can bleed." Suzuka turned away slightly she pulled up the demonic blade looking at it "I'd silence yourself old man, wouldn't want me to finish off Rei now would you. I mean I think her ankles actually broken should I break the other one?"

She smiled watching the old ninja master fall silent her gaze drifted to the Akuma who was smiling near by "Lower the bridge!" she watched as the guard pulled back the lever, the huge bridges slowly creaked back down from the balcony making a creaking sound as they hit the arena. She smiled taking one last look at the ninja's who where bolted in the very same chains which where kept for trespassers. It was so amusing how the very things they had made to protect them selves from outsiders had been the things they where now chained up in. She smirked eyeing up all their weapons which where bound up next to Toki's throne.

These weapon where surrounded by her guards and to far out of reach for them to get at, still it wasn't like they could break out of there chains which where holding them down tight on the balcony. She slowly putting Mekki-Maru over her shoulder then slowly stepped on to bridge making her way over to where Sophitia was sitting. She smirked leaning over the woman, her gaze drifted up to the cage which was still being kicked by Taki she watched the lightning fly off the bars. She took a step back until she was just in Taki's view "You know you could do that forever and you won't break the bars Taki! Since there the same cages you like to keep demons in although I did modify that cage just for you so it hurts more and more every time you kick it."

She narrowed her good eye "Soon just to kick it will be so much agony you'll want to give up because of the pain." She watched as Taki sat up staring at her the woman's eyes slowly narrowed "Fuck off bitch!" Suzuka slowly pulled up her weapon hand "How charming, and I was hoping you'd thank me for sparing your life and your girlfriends. Even if it is for just a little while." Taki leaned slightly forward trying not to touch the bars "I wouldn't thank you for anything! I'd rather rip out your lower intestine and wrap it round your neck!" Suzuka's grin widened "Well doesn't this prove what I've been saying all along, that you can't defeat me." She laughed aloud "Don't be so sad though you'll get to watch your girlfriend die you'll get to see her last breath."

She pulled up her finger "You should thank me for that, I mean I was tempted to kill her but instead I'm giving you a chance to watch her die." Taki punched the bars she pulled back feeling the pain as the lightning stuck her hand "Shut up gloating! You haven't won yet bitch!" Suzuka pulled back slightly "Oh and here we go with the hero talk again…I hate your hero types you talk out of your ass's!" She grunted, "Your girlfriend is just as annoying with her hero talk as are two Chinese friends the pole boy and his mouthy brown haired girlfriend!" Taki looked up sharply staring at the balcony her gaze widened in shock horror on her father side was Mina and Kilik both chained down! Suzuka folded her arms turning to meet Taki's angry brown gaze "That's right friends of yours they came to save you and your blonde bitch."

She laughed again "Can't say they where that great, you really aught to pick better friends Taki, because the ones you have are useless." Taki turned staring at Mina and Kilik she could see the guilt in both their faces she turned kicking the bars in rage. This had just gone from terrible to horrible! Why had those idiots followed here? What where they stupid? She snarled kicking the bars feeling the agony of her blow if her god Ryo-Wo was listening she wanted him to hear her right now. She wanted him to free her from this nightmare! She wanted him to get of his scaly backside and protect her!

Suzuka shook her head watching the lightning fly off the cage again "Don't you just hate failure Taki?" She slowly stepped forward leaning over Sophitia "I've for filled your last request, do you have any last words before your deaths comes?" She watched as Sophitia slowly looked up meeting her gaze "Yeah I do, your nothing but scum you're a dirty fifthly child murder and I hope I'm the one who kills you because frankly no one would be unhappy about my sword striking you down. My Gods would see it as retribution for your dirty bestialised soul that's not even worthy of Tartarus." Sophitia narrowed her gaze "So when you get to your version of Japanese hell I hope you spend your eternity being punished for your crimes and I hope they rip you open daily and that your screams of agony echo in to flames of death for as long as eternity lasts." She grinded her teeth together "I only hope when I send you there you'll spend your whole afterlife remembering it was me and Taki who killed you."

She felt the force as Suzuka's backhand impacted with her face, she groaned painfully tasting the blood in her mouth again, she turned spitting it at Suzuka she watched as red liquid hit the woman's face causing her step back, she snarled looking in to her good turquoise eye "Yeah that's right feel Alexandra blood it's ten times purer than yours could ever hope to be!" Sophitia hunched her shoulders so what if she was going to die at least she'd said the things she really wanted to say. Both her and her girlfriend where going to die so what was the use in holding anything back anymore. As long as she could die a good death she didn't care what she said from her on in, it was her failure that had led to this so what was the point of keeping her manners to the end.

It wasn't like her god was listening anymore, it was sad that in this moment she knew how Aeon had felt as he'd walked across the bleeding desert believing his gods had left him. She slowly lowered her gaze why had they abandoned her? Was Taki really the cause of it all? Did they resent her so much that they'd kill her and the one she loved all because of her choice. She shook her head if this was a truly a test of her faith she felt like she was being tested to breaking point. What did they want from her? Why where they doing this! She'd always served Hephaestus she'd never betrayed her gods she'd just been manipulated to do so in the past! She closed her eyes for a second unless this was her punishment for letting a half demon take over her!

Maybe that was the answer maybe that was why it had come to this. Somehow if it was because that it would make sense, her betrayal being the root of her demise the gods couldn't trust those who had misplaced loyalty. She watched as Suzuka's head guard Akuma came up behind her he had her weapons in his hands the ones she had used in the labyrinth she watched as he placed them next to her. He turned looking at Suzuka whose face was one of rage and disgust. Suzuka slowly ran her hand over her face wiping Sophitia's blood off "Disgusting little Greek!" She turned slightly noticing the look of utter shock on nearly all the ninja's face apart from Nagmo's because he was laughing at her. She sneered eyeing Sophitia again "I'm so looking forward to this, apparently you can break chains so I'll be interested to see if you break the one's that I've clamped around your wrists."

She leaned down easing the lock free then pulled Sophitia chains free of the bolt " She turned kicking the old Samurai sword across the floor she watched as it slid close to edge of the arena "That should make things a little bit more interesting for you, now you'll have to go fetch that weapon like a good bitch." She turned kicking the shield to the opposite end of the arena "Oh dear it seems you'll have to fetch that one to." She leaned forward "I'm so looking forward to this you annoying little blonde bitch!" She turned on her heels ignoring Taki's hateful gaze as she wandered back over the bridge on to the balcony she grunted sitting herself on Toki's throne. Her gaze travelled to an assortment of weapons next to her she slowly picked up Taki bag of power, which had been on the table next to her.

She slowly opened her hand letting the dark sand pour in to her hand, she turned eyeing Yosho "I always did like your spells Yosho, this ones a personal favourite of mine." She sat up slightly pulling up the dark powder she chanted slightly then breathed on it, she watched the power spiral outward watching it loop itself around the arena covering the edges. She smirked finishing the chant, only to see flames burst up around Sophitia they grew up around the arena breaking the darkness of the room while blocking the bridges she turned smiling at Akuma who was close by "Raise the bridges!" She smiled as he moved forward pulling the lever there was a harsh creaking as the huge bridges pulled back in to place under the balconies.

She turned slightly to the ninja's who where on her right side "I'd like to welcome you to my entertainment this is the one where you all get to see Sophitia die. Should really hurt all your feeling since you all seem to like her so much." She clicked her finger "That will be followed shortly after by Taki getting her head hacked off by me…I always liked how the Samurai do that so I'm going to give it a try." Toki slowly sat up "I doubt that will happen, you underestimate Sophitia." Suzuka slowly leaned back in the chair "Oh please give it a rest old man, Sophitia is just a pile of weak emotions wrapped in flesh and blood." She slammed her fist down hard looking at Sophitia from above "Where are your mighty Greek gods now you little bitch! I don't see them!"

She watched as Sophitia's gaze met hers she smirked "Looks like they truly have abounded you Sophitia!" She turned watching as Sophitia tried to get up only to fall back on to her knees because of the pain she was in from her beating earlier. Suzuka smiled seeing the pain in her face, which had a steam of blood running down her chin along with other cuts. Seung Mina turned slightly "He's right you underestimate her, you haven't even begun to see what she's capable off yet. You think her gods are nothing but foolish talk well you're wrong! There real I've seen first hand what they can do, as long she believes in them you have no power over her." Suzuka turned slightly "You know I'm getting real sick of you moronic people all you do is talk."

She sat up slightly turning to around "Uni So An Ki!" She watched as the huge demon that had been sitting by the side of one her guards, wandered forward it stopped close by looking at her with its long tongue. Suzuka smiled meeting the golden eye at the end of its tongue "I'm sure your hungry now aren't you, I would've fed you earlier but I needed you to be hungry." She smiled resting a hand on her elbow "I have something for you now it's waiting in the arena, I know your kind can jump over fire and walk through it so getting your lunch won't be a problem." She breathed in deeply watching as demon pulled back its tongue grinning "Now do me proud and eat that annoying blonde bitch!" She watched as the demon's body moved quickly as it made its way towards the gap, which separated the flaming arena from the drop bellow.

The Uni So An Ki pulled up its roar hitting the air, it ran forward full force it leap almost seemed to happen in slow motion as it's feet left the ground and it flew through mid air. It hit the flaming arena's burning side, which had no effect on its skin it snarled aloud moving through the blazing flames almost disappearing in to them. Sophitia looked up sharply from her position on the floor she watched the flames rise higher in a blast of flaming yellows and oranges mixed with red. She turned sharply hearing a thumbing sound, which shook the arena. Her gaze travelled up wards as two long horns appeared pushing forward through the flames. Her eyes widened in horror as a huge dark face came in to view.

Its red eyes glowing against the flames its black skin looked worse than any thing in her nightmares she watched as it's nostrils flared and it's ear drew back. His huge clawed hands hit the floor as it moved forward its body passing through the flames. She watched as its body came in to view it stood on all fours with its tail swishing which had a fine horned end with spines. Its huge mouth opened as it roared at her its massive body rose as it slammed its front clawed hands in to the arena. She watched in horror as saliva started to drip from its open mouth which was showing off all its five rows of teeth. Her body froze for a second as it's huge tongue came out of it's mouth she watched as it swung it's self around to look at her the yellow eye opening at the end.

She had to get up! She found herself struggling to get her knees her whole body stung with pain. She managed to get herself up slightly she watched as the huge demon began to make it's way towards her, she turned quickly trying to move her hand's in her chains. They where bolted tight restricting all her movement in her arms she growled aloud tugging on them only to find that she couldn't pry her hands loose. She stood up fully watching as the demon started to move quicker, its black body brightened by the burning flames, which rose up around them. Sophitia sneered yanking her arms she could feel the sweat as it began to trickle down her face. The fire seemed to be burning hotter now she looked around the arena quickly trying to see her weapons.

She could just see them but it was hard because of the flames, which bellowed up high causing twisted shadows. She turned quickly moving away from the demon, she watched as it tried to lash out at her its clawed hand narrowly missing her already ripped white skirt. She took a step back then slammed her foot out kicking it squarely in the face causing it pull back, despite the force of the blow it sniffed in harshly then breathed out deeply. She took another step back she had to think of something! Anything! Just anyway so she could rid herself of these chains!

She ducked again as the huge monster tried to lash out again she pulled up kicking it this time near it's ear she watched it pull back showing sighs of pain. No doubt it's ears where sensitive. She watched as the eye blinked at the end of its long tongue, she sneered slamming her foot out with all the force she could muster kicking it the moment it looked at her. She moved quickly ignoring the sweat that was starting to soak her fringe, she pulled up she had to get the chains off! She moved quickly back flipped clean over the creature as it made a run for her. She hit the ground hard then back rolled her body she felt the agony as she forcing her arms free from their position around her back. She groaned in agony as she pulled her arms out so they where in front of her.

Her next movement came as fast as lightning as the demons ugly face came in to view she slammed her foot out kicking its face full force. She watched a spray of green blood fly through its teeth as her feet made impact. She watched it roar in agony pulling back the next moment where painful as it slammed it clawed hand down smacking her other leg. She groaned in agony slamming her leg up again kicking it directly in the face, she felt a sudden burning pain as its claws swiped across her shoulder she didn't get a chance to move as it horn's hit her sending her skidding across the floor on her back.

She moaned feeling the hard stone floor as she came to a stop, she pulled herself over slightly she watching as her now tattered white cloth, which hung from her shoulder began to stain red. She turned sharply moving her legs clean out of the way as the demons hit the floor near by, she back flipped with all her might landing on her feet. She sneered watching as the demon pulled its horns out of the arena she narrowed her gaze slowly pulled herself up to her full height, she smiled letting her grin widen. She watched the huge demon shake its head it turned snarling at her, she slowly took a step back. Watching as it came forward its claws digging in to the stone of the arena.

She watched its tongue swerve as it met her gaze its yellow eye blazing against the fire. She pushed her foot in to the ground watching its other clawed hand hit the ground, she could feel her teeth grinding together, she could still feel the sweat as it started to drip of her face. She closed her eyes for a moment drawing in a deep breath she ignored her hurting body, which was screaming while trying to focus herself. She felt her muscles tense for a second, she couldn't hear the roaring fire as she opened her eyes again, she didn't hear the ninja's who where cheering. She couldn't hear her girlfriend's voice above her, which was screaming her name. She ran forward straight at the demon who pulled back slightly almost in confusion she felt the floor as her feet left it.

The jump felt so slow to her, the fires where all she could see as she landed directly on the demons back with all her might, she heard the scatting as it lost its footing. She felt its body hit the ground hard she turned quickly pulling her chain's over its right horn. She snarled stepping back pulling on the metal she heard herself crying out for the pain in her wrists. The demon was starting to rise again she pulled out her leg kicking it in the back of the head, she watched it fall down again its claws leaving marks as they scratched the arena. She yanked again but this time she heard the screeching of metal as her chains started to bend she had get free from them! She couldn't fight like this! She slammed her foot in to the demon's head again.

She didn't get a chance to think as the metal broke she was thrown backward her back hitting the solid floor. She rolled over quickly hearing the huge demon shuffle she brought her free hands forward ignoring the half broken chain with was hanging off them both. Her wrists hurt, as did her shoulder she could see the blood as it started to run down her arm. She pulled herself on to knees running forward she ignored the sounds of the demons claws as the hammered the arena coming after her. She leaped forward grabbing the sword from its position on the floor she turned around slamming the weapon in to the monster's face, she watched as it rose up roaring in agony.

She watched the green blood as it hit the floor near her feet, her gaze narrowed she wasn't going to give in to this ugly monster! Her body hurt but she didn't care, she would rather die like a hero than a coward! Her weapon hand slammed out slicing across the demons hand causing it to stumble back. Her leg swung out kicking it in it's back leg as it stumbled back she watched as it crashed to the ground its huge mouth opening as it roared in pain. She got up quickly moved back eyeing the arena she still couldn't see her shield because of the roaring flames.

She quickly shifted her gaze, noticing the weapon on the opposite end of the arena she could only see half of it, which was propped up slightly. She ran forward ignoring the demon who was still roaring in pain. She watched its huge black shadow stumble half hitting the huge cage support Taki's cage swung for a moment before going still. She leapt forward trying to grab the weapon only to find her self-crying out in pain because of the heat of the shield, which was half engulfed in flames. She grabbed the weapon despite the searing burn. Her gaze narrowed she could hear the demons feet hitting the floor she could hear it's breath as it hit the air, which was thick with smoke from the flames.

She looked at the long shield for a moment, a moment which to her felt like an entirety in the mist of battle. Her hand slowly grasped the leather around the shield, which was still warm. The whole of the lower half of the shields metal was burning red hot like the flames themselves, which burned up around her. She turned on her heels feeling her metal souls hit the ground, they had been her only remaining piece of armour including her shoe guards but somehow in all this she had leant that armour was something she could live with out. Because despite all her wound despite all her burns and scars and blood that had dripped from her body she was still breathing and still fighting.

There was no greater glory than to face your fears hopefully she could at least earn her place on the Elysian Fields when her time did come. At least they wouldn't deny her that since she had fought for her god. Her gaze moved up to Taki's cage she could still see the lightning flying out from it she could still hear her girlfriend screaming trying to get free. She turned back meeting the demon's red eyes if she was going to die she was going to take him with her! The filthy Uni So An Ki wouldn't live to have the last laugh she'd rid Suzuka of her disgusting beast, which she was so proud of! This demon deserved no less than to die, so it was forced to return to where ever it's version of Tartarus was, even it meant she'd end up in hers!

She watched the huge black-clawed feet hit the ground, her eyes narrowed as they left it the demon's feet left the floor as it leapt at her. Her feet pulled back instantly as she pulled back the flaming hot shield. She could feel her heart hitting her rib cage she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. She grinded her teeth together narrowing her eyes until they where slits. She turned like lightening her shield swung around impacting with the demon's face in mid flight. The sound was like lightning cracking the earth, green blood flew in all direction's the shields body buckled as it shattered lightning flying out from its sides which had come down from her shield arm.

The Uni So An Ki was thrown backwards as the long shield broke in two it slammed in to the ground at the opposite end of the arena. Teeth flew out of it's mouth while it roar of agony hit the air it's huge horned head went up thrashing from side to side trying to get a broken piece of shield out of it's bleeding tongue. Its head hit the floor repeatedly as green blood began to soak the arena. Sophitia eyed the shield in her hand only half it remained the other half was lying near by, while shards of it lay in places. She pulled up the weapon she was unwounded by the blow she grunted aloud not that she'd have cared if it had wounded her anyway. It wasn't like it'd make a difference to her already bruised body, she didn't really care that she'd broken the weapon ether.

It was going to break anyway it'd had, had a crack down it anyway, it wasn't like it was made to last and it wasn't like she needed it anyway. She sneered watching the demon as it rose to its feet as it finally managing to pull the thick shield piece out of its tongue. It turned looking at her it's half closed yellow eye squinting it was obvious she had really done some real damage. The demon's face was dripping with green blood it had cuts all over it's shoulders from where the broken shield pieces had scratched, it tongue was bleeding and as it opened it's mouth she could see that she'd smashed half a row of it's teeth on it's bottom yaw. Not that this made much difference overall since it had four rows behind that.

Although she had broken both the huge bottom canines which where only on the first row off bottom teeth, it did make some difference. The demon could no longer bite down just with its lower set, because it had no canines to grip with on the bottom yaw, it was only left with long canines on the top jaw. She shrugged her shoulders watching the demon breath in heavily. It was trying to regain it's breath, somehow that didn't impress her the fact that the stupid beast needed to break combat was pathetic. She looked at the broken shield in her hand and then tossed it to one side somehow the thought of breaking it's upper canines felt like fun, it was odd how in all this she could now see why Taki got so much pleasure out of killing demons.

There was so much more thrill in it than just fighting them demons were strong opponents, they where tough and fast. Somehow it made the whole fight more interesting, since these monsters didn't give up or surrender. Damaging something bigger than yourself and stronger than your self seemed liked a great accomplishment, you could loose at any second but it added to the thrill. She'd fought half demons and Lizard men berserkers and cruel men, but they where nothing like this, oh no this was glorious! This was a fight worth fighting for! She was standing in front of something she couldn't defeat and knew would take her down and somehow it thrilled her. This was the first true demon she'd ever fought on her own and with out Taki's help.

She smiled laughing slightly then eased up her sword she could feel the blood pumping through her system mixed with adrenaline. Okay maybe she was going out of her mind but it wouldn't have been the fist time she'd only ever felt this twice before. The first time was after she'd cut the Lizard man unit down all by herself all that time ago. The second had been when Taki had driven her wild by her teasing. The time the beautiful ninja woman had almost made love to her in the labyrinth, the moment when she'd felt like she was loosing herself but wanted to loose her self because she didn't care for the world around her at that point. It could've blasted in to flames for all she cared.

It was so strange how both feelings where the same in there own strange way although Taki's had been the better one. She closed her eyes remembering Taki's feeling she'd always had that right up until the beast finally killed her, if there where perfects moments in her life she could think of none better than the time she'd spent with the woman she's fallen in love with. That was worth dieing for, nothing could take it away from her nothing could hurt it because it was precious to her. She snapped her eyes open pulling back her weapon hearing her self scream aloud she watched the demon throw its head back roaring at her. She pulled up her weapon slowly reading it to strike, her gaze narrowing.

Taki slammed her foot in to the cage kicking it again, her gaze moved quickly to Sophitia both her and demon where eyeing each other up while trying to regain there breathe. She turned kicking the cage again only to feel a shearing pain go through her whole body as her foot impacted with the bars. Her gaze shot around again to Sophitia she had to get out of this bastard cage! She had to help her! She had just watched her smash her shield against the demon's face although the force of her blow was probably what had broken the shield, Sophitia always hit to hard but she knew all to well that demon strategy was normally to ware down a human opponent, which was just what the bastard Uni So An Ki was doing!

She slammed her foot in to bars again only to feel the lightning as it went through her, she pulled back feeling herself cry out in pure agony. The cage was getting more and more painful to kick with every blow. She pushed her fringe out of her eyes in annoyance so much her trying to be a hero! She had screwed up this time and Sophitia was taking the punishment! Her gaze narrowed saying that Seung Mina was the real idiot! Why the hell had she followed her here? What had gone through Mina's head, which had made the stubborn Korean find her way here? Why was Kilik here? This was all so wrong! How they had they both got in to the temple? She'd never told Mina where the temple was!

What in the hell was going on none of it made sense to her? It was irritating and annoying the last thing she wanted was for two of her good friends to be hurt and in the same mess she was in. She turned around hitting the bars with all her might, she found herself almost screaming as the lightning struck her body. She pulled back holding her leg, trying to ease the pain it was getting worse with every blow. She turned quickly glancing at the balcony they where all there watching her, her whole family Suzuka herself who was staring to look annoyed it was obvious they could see it all from their position above. This was so humiliating she was hating every moment off it she was helpless and trapped like a scared animal in a cage.

She could feel herself struggling to keep her composer she could feel her eyes watering it seemed odd that she wanted to cry now. She felt the tears as they started to run down her face but she couldn't help it, she knew she was starting to get desperate. She slammed out her foot hitting the bars while trying to ignore her own desperate sobs, she screamed feeling the lightning hit her. She didn't care if she had to break her leg she'd get out of this bastard cage! She was not going to let Sophitia die! She kicked out this time hitting the bars so hard that the cage began to swing. She pulled up her hand wiping away her tears of frustration it hadn't hit her till now that she could be playing out Sophitia vision, if this truly was Sophitia's vision.

She stopped short kicking herself mentally she didn't believe in that kind off thing! She believed in Sophitia's god she just didn't believe in Sophitia's premonition. Visions never say the full truth and Sophitia might not have seen the end off it. She believed in the woman she loved more than anything on earth she just had a gut feeling that Sophitia's vision was missing something. She turned hitting the bars with her fist, she could feel the blood starting to pump faster and faster through her body, she had, had enough of this! She knew her mind was starting to ask her question which she couldn't answer and even if she could it wouldn't make any difference. She was here stuck in this cage with very few options apart from to kick it and smash it until she could get free.

What she wouldn't have given to have Rekki-Maru right now, it pained her even more that she could see it slammed in to a weapon binder opposite it was Sophitia's Omega sword she could see it from her position shining under it's weapon binder, she couldn't see the Elk shield but something told her it was close by. Suzuka was sitting close by with her hand on Mekki-Maru, which was looking around with its one eye. She stopped suddenly something hitting her, maybe in all her turmoil she'd forgotten that Rekki-Maru was so much like the Omega Sword it was pure. This was be side's the point but if Sophitia could will her sword to come to her couldn't she do the same to Rekki-Maru?

She didn't think her next moves came before she had chance to really think anything through, she pulled her hand out to it was just outside the bars. She winced trying not to touch the steel bars. Her fingers slowly spread out, she was going to force her weapon to come to her she didn't care how long it took she'd will it! She narrowed her gaze trying to focus on just Rekki-Maru, which was lying silently in its binder almost dead to the world around it. She kept her eyes on it not flinching keeping her body steady, it had to come her! She had to will it she knew full well it was stronger than the weapon binder Suzuka had put it in!

8

Aeon slowly moved through the long tunnel he slowly placed his clawed feet on the stone steps. They'd been following these steps for what felt like ages, he stopped watching as Yasashiku pulled up his wings causing light to blast through the tunnel, which lit up everything. Aeon narrowed his gaze seeing a huge stonewall two steps ahead. It rose up very high and looked as solid as stone could be he watched as the Jin Uni Ki leader pulled himself up on to his hind legs putting a clawed hand on the wall "This would be our way out, is everyone ready?" Keiko breathed in slowly "Ready when you are Yasashiku." Jiro shook his head "Are we all sure about this? Because you all know that the ugly Revenant might wake up as soon as we open this wall."

Ryozo turned meeting his gaze "Brother we don't have time for idea minded thoughts like these time is running out above." Kiyoshi slowly nodded "He has a point the ninja's can't wait any longer, plus if we might be able to fly up the abyss. That is if climbing gets hard which it just might since the thing is covered in bones." Aeon watched Yasashiku nod then pull up his clawed hand he watched the Jin Uni Ki leader run his clawed hand, he pushed slowly on the wall. He pulled back watching as the wall began to shift it's huge rock face moved outward as part of it came forward showing of a huge solid stone door with no handles. He slowly tapped his clawed finger against it. The massive block moved slowly separating from the wall, it began to pull away completely from the stone. Its upper door separating completely as it came downward opening like some sort of strange bridge. He watched the light come through as the door's upper half hit the floor with a creaking sound it filled him with joy to watch the first natural light flood in.

It felt like ages since he'd seen this light, real light the normal kind not, which was made by flaming torches in the darkness. He sniffed the air for a second enjoying it before following the Jin Uni Ki leader who had stepped on to the lowered door. He watched as a huge place came in to view it had a huge stonewall covered in thousands of bones. A cage lay near by its long chain hanging down, it looked like it had hit the ground with some force because it was slightly on its side. Orange blood was spattered across the floor, he flicked out his tongue it was Jumo blood because of its rotten smell.

Millions of demon and human bones where scattered all around creating ugly faces in the low light, he slowly moved off the door, his gaze turned as the rest off the Jin Uni Ki made there way on to the ground. He turned quickly hearing the grinding sound as the door which become almost like a bridge rose up slowly grinding it's way back in to the wall instantly vanishing from sight. He turned gazing around him this was the central labyrinth? It was larger than he'd have expected. His gaze travelled upward there where strong ray of light bursting downward. He found himself squinting as his eyes got used to it, something orange and red was burning outwards above him and he could see what looked like a cage hanging from a great height.

If it was a cage it was hard to tell since they where all so far down, he was sure there was some kind off a fire burning though because it flickered. He could hear noise as well although it was hard to make any of it out. He felt closed his eyes he could feel something, he felt his hand tighten around his weapon. He knew this feeling he felt it every time he was with Sophitia. He watched as Keiko jumped slightly landing by his side "I know what you're feeling I can feel it to, we have to hurry." Aeon's eyes snapped open he watched Keiko open her wings to their full length "Get on my back, I'll fly you up there." Kiyoshi took a slow step forward "Be careful Keiko." Keiko shrugged her shoulder slightly "Don't worry I will."

Yasashiku turned quickly "Ryozo! Jiro! Follow her up fly as high as you can and be careful these bone walls will break your wings! So don't fall in flight, I know we said we would climb but there's no time I can hear souls suffering up above!" He turned to his son "If the destroyer awakens we'll lull him to sleep, two Jin Uni Ki can do it." He watched his son nod. Keiko slowly flapped her wings she watched as Jiro and Ryozo opened there's "This going to be a long way up." Jiro snorted aloud "No kidding." He opened his wing watching as his brother did the same "Well it could be worse the old moronic boned idiot could be awake." Ryozo turned slowly "Shut up little brother we have no time for this!"

Aeon grabbed hold of the fur on Keiko's shoulders tighter "Em… one question I've never flown before, is there anything I need to know?" Keiko slowly raised her self up on to her hinds "Oh nothing much just hold on real tight, I fly faster than these two, probably because I'm lighter." Jiro sniggered "I'd just hold on for dear life Aeon she goes real fast careful you don't loose your lunch, plus if she falls there's no exits" Ryozo turned slightly "Little brother you can be such an asshole." Jiro shrugged slightly "Oh come on I'm only playing with my friend, just want to get him ready that's all." Aeon grabbed tighter while wrapping his tail tighter around Keiko's waist "Thanks I feel real great after you telling me that." Keiko shook her mane "Oh ignore them Aeon, I mean we Jin Uni Ki are the best flying demons of them all."

She shook her wings "Just one thing through." Aeon looked up slightly "Yes?" She shook her mane again "Please don't grab my horns on the way up it's very uncomfortable." Aeon shook his head holding even tighter "No problem." He closed his eyes tight as he felt Keiko's hind legs tense ready to spring this was not going to be good he could feel it in his gut. He felt the air fly through his scales as they felt the ground, he breathed in wishing he didn't have to do this. Everything around him seemed to move faster as they flew faster. All he could see was the world moving quicker as Keiko's huge wings beat faster.

8

Sophitia felt the pain as she impacted with the floor, she groaned coming to a painful stop on it. She grabbed her sword quickly slamming it around hitting the demon in the face. She pulled herself up in to a kneeling position kicking it in the foot, she watched as it howled moving back painfully. She eased herself to her feet she could feel the air in her lungs as she breathed in heavily. She was covered in sweat now from the heat of the flames, which hadn't died down even now. The battle was not ending despite her best efforts and no matter how much damage she was doing to this demon it wasn't making much difference she was just getting more and more exhausted. She watched as the demon rose up it black body gleaming in the darkness while its huge mouth opened in a roar that shook the arena. Its long tongue came out again with it single eye swerving in mid air. It huge muscle covered body hit the arena as its claws dug in to the platform it was like a nightmare just a living one which she couldn't defeat even with all her efforts.

She stopped short as she realized what she was seeing, she watched in a long moment as the fires blasted up around her. She closed her eyes for a spilt second her hold on her weapon tightening. Suzuka slowly sat up in her throne she could see the sceptical below somehow it was starting to bore her. Sophitia still wasn't dead! The little bitch had managed to break her chains as well freeing herself. Oh how Taki's clan had loved that one she slammed her fist in to the table, she was sick off this Sophitia was turning this fight around!

She stopped short hearing something, which caused both her and Akuma to turn suddenly, it was a rattling sound one she'd heard before. Her good eye narrowed as it made contact with Rekki-Maru in its weapon binder. The weapon was rattling trying to free itself she watched in stunned surprise as the Omega sword started to do the same although not with as much force. She turned leering at Taki's cage this couldn't be happening! How was the bitch doing it? She could see Taki's hand poking through the bars the woman was trying to call her weapon! She swung her head around watching both weapon's rattle more forcefully it seemed like a daunting moment of horror as the Omega sword hit the binder hard.

She had to stop the bitch and quickly! She sneered turning quickly to Akuma "Give me one of the metal staffs with a huge pointed tip!" She watched as Akuma's face turned to confusion she slammed her fist in to the thrones hand rest as she got to her feet "Now!" Akuma pulled up slowly grabbing one of the staffs from behind the throne he turned watching as Suzuka snatched it out of his hand. He took a step back "What are you going to do?" Suzuka pulled up the weapon "I'm board I want to make things interesting." She grinned evilly seeing Toki's face turn to shock horror the old ninja master tried to stand but was pushed down by one of the assassin guards. She smiled at him "Now, now old man you look very pale."

Toki pulled his chains hard "What are you going to do?" Suzuka smirked "Oh I don't know kill your daughter, her spirit is starting to annoy me." Toki yanked on his chains "What! You can't do that Sophitia is still fighting!" Suzuka shrugged slightly "Yeah well she's not dieing fast enough!" Toki pulled up fighting the guards who where pushing him down he could hear his other children's shocked cries "She's my daughter! I love her! You can't do this!" Suzuka narrowed her good eye slowly beginning a chant she watched as the staffs pointed tip burst in to blue flames as its bade became stronger with the magic. She turned spiting at the old ninja master "Watch me!"

Sophitia ran forward she slammed her weapon in to the demon's face the huge demon lunged back in what seemed like slow motion. It suddenly came forward with out warning. Its clawed hand swung back hitting her with agonizing force in her lower stomach. The force of the blow caused pain to burn through her body she felt the floor as her feet left it. She felt the agonizing pain all over as her body hit the metal supports holding up Taki's cage, the pain was agonizing it stung all over. She looked up watching the cage swing for a spilt second her shock horror over whelmed her in a desperate moment she'd seen this before! She had seen all this before it wasn't just her mind playing tricks with her.

She had to get up! She moaned feeling the pain in her body, which was no the verge of exhaustion, it hurt to move it hurt all over. Her body was suddenly slammed down with what was agonizing force, which caused her to scream in pain. She felt the pain and agony as the huge black claws drove themselves in to her un-armoured shoulder they dug deep in to her skin. She stared up in a moment of silence as the Uni So An Ki swung its tongue like a whip through the air. She turned painfully watching as her blood began to leak out on to the platform. Her gaze narrowed as the red liquid dripped out from under her brown leather strap, she was sure its claws had gone right through her. She turned seeing part of her broken shield near by.

She pulled out her hand trying to grab at it she had no idea where her sword had fallen! She tried to reach the shield despite the agony in her impaled shoulder. She found herself screaming as the demon drove it's claws in deeper in to her shoulder. It pulled up its other clawed hand smashing at the cage supports causing the huge cage to swing above. Her gaze suddenly went upwards as she watched something fly through the air, it moved so slowly like it was out of time to her. It looked like a blazing dark blue coloured light shaft as it flew through the air. Its long pointed tip flying above her in slow motion like something out of Tartarus.

In a moment that only made her scream more it smashed through the cage supports. She watched as the cage fell she could only turn she could only stare in horror, as the only person she'd ever loved fell. The cage seemed to fly past her so slowly towards the labyrinths abyss below. Sophitia found herself screaming aloud for all she was worth in share horror and desperation. She could see the horror in Taki's eyes she could see her face she could see the long black hair moving through the air as the cage sped past her! It couldn't be real! It couldn't be happening! It wasn't real this was just some nightmare and she was going to wake up any second! She kept on trying to tell herself in her moment of helpless, but she knew all to well this was real and it was happening.

Taki found herself screaming in horror she was falling! She watched as the world sped past her she turned seeing Sophitia's face the look in her girlfriends face was one that shocked her it was full of desperation and sadness. She felt the agony as her body hit the bars causing lightning to fly outwards she slammed out her foot kicking in desperation as the cage fell past the arena. She had to get out! She didn't want to die! She found herself screaming as Sophitia's face disappeared from view. All her world seemed to stop all her thoughts seemed to leave her all being replaced by one single thought, this was Sophitia's vision, it had come to pass. She closed her eyes picturing Sophitia's face the only image she wanted to die with the only thing she'd ever really cared about.

8

Aeon looked up as he watched the cage fall, he'd seen something break its support from his position on Keiko's back. He watched as the huge cage fell forward plunging downwards towards them. His gaze widened as it smashed against the bone wall its metal frame almost bunking under the force off the blow. Keiko looked up in surprise watching in mid flight as the cage came down towards her, she pulled to one side almost slamming her wing in to the bone wall in mid flight as it sped past her, the look of horror crossed her face as she saw that there was someone in it. All her thoughts left her as she swung around in mid flight diving down after it she knew full well Jiro and Ryozo where following her.

She heard Aeon cry out in terror as they flew downwards she slowly spread her wings back getting ready to grab the cage. She pulled out her clawed hand making a grab for the cage in mid flight she smiled feeling her clawed fingers grab it. She suddenly felt a horrible pain as lightning shot through her causing immense pain, she found her self-roaring in agony. She let go almost loosing flight in mid air, she watched the cage hit the side wall as it plummeted to earth it's door was suddenly thrust open and a figure was thrown out completely. It was a female figure she watched in horror as it fell, she pulled back her wings despite the pain trying to follow. She could still feel Aeon clinging to her desperately trying not to let go.

Jiro looked up in confusion he didn't get a chance to think as something hit him in mid-flight, he was thrown backwards loosing all flight in his wings he found himself plummeting downwards towards the earth below. He roared in agony as his wing hit the bone wall, he only just managed to move in his falling flight as a huge metal cage flew past him hitting the earth below with a crash that echoed upwards. He carried on falling he could still feel whatever it was clinging to him, he hit the wall again roaring in pain as blood and white feathers flew in all directions. He felt the earth as he hit it with his shoulder, he found himself rolling painfully on the solid earth as hundreds of bones flew in all directions. He final came to a stop as he slammed his clawed hands in to the ground painfully trying to ease his crash landing.

He groaned painfully watching as Kiyoshi ran towards him, oh how his body hurt, everything hurt so badly. He turned moaning then slowly eased up his wing seeing that it was bleeding badly he wasn't sure if he'd broken it because it was to painful to move it. His gaze suddenly widened as he saw what had been clinging to him, it was lying next to him. He pulled himself up despite all his pain trying to look at it, his face turned to shock horror. It was Taki! She was lying next to him she had by the looks off things hit him when she'd fallen out off the cage. She'd clung on to him as they both fallen for what must have been dare life. He slowly pulled his clawed hand under her turning her on to her front despite some serious cuts and her tattered body suit she didn't look seriously hurt, although he wasn't all that sure.

He wasn't even sure if she was died or if she had just passed out ether, he pushed her with his claws trying to coax some life out of her, but it seemed she wasn't coming around. He leaned forward sniffing her slightly he could smell her soul so she wasn't dead he was sure of it. He groaned this was not something he was good at healing was Keiko's thing he had no idea how to wake her up! He turned seeing the crumpled mess that was the cage lying near by, It had buckled inwards there was still lightning flying outwards from it's broken steel bars. No doubt it was some kind of demon holding cage, now useless to anyone. If Taki had been in that on impact she'd have been dead for sure, she'd probably be in pieces, she'd only survived by share luck.

He breathed in deeply if you could call hitting him in mid flight lucky it hadn't been lucky for him he wasn't sure if his right wing was broken. Still it had saved her from a horrible death and somehow he was glad to see her again even if it had been in strange circumstances. He groaned slowly then with one clawed hand picked up the ninja woman off the floor from where she was lying. His gaze shot up this was not good his crash landing had probably woken up the destroyer! It was only a matter of time before it started to awaken and he'd have to be ready for it. He picked up Taki slowly shaking her he had to wake her up and fast!

End of Part 11

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-06-22

Authors note I apologize again for this being so damn late, my collage was being evil and tossing homework at me so much so I wasn't able to finish this until now. Still Since it's my spring break and I have no homework as such chapter 12 will be started right away and maybe up very soon, I hope so anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this and it was a good chapter.


	12. In The Longest Moments

_IN THE LONGEST MOMENTS OF DEFEAT THE GREATEST THINGS CAN BE ARCHIVED_

Taki felt something shaking her; she ignored it at first because her body hurt far too much. She felt light headed she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to be felt alone, she was dead anyway why where people bothering to wake her up? She was dead couldn't they just leave her alone in her lonely afterlife? She groaned aloud, trying to close her eyes tighter only to find she was being shaken a little more, this was so unfair! She tried to open her eyes finding it very difficult because of the white light that was beaming down on her. She squinted trying to focus on what was standing in front of her all she could see was whiteness, she put a hand on her face groaning.

She tried to open her eyes more noticing the huge whiteness hanging over her "Am I dead?" she couldn't believe she'd just said that aloud what a stupid thing to say she fallen in mid flight out of a cage of cause she was dead! Plus if this was some god she probably sounded really stupid, no not stupid just like everyone else who'd died and couldn't think of what to say. She put up her hand trying to focus her gaze "You know if you're Ryo-Wo that ugly ninja from the Seki Clan I killed when I was fourteen I didn't mean to knock his dead body in to the sea." She paused now that sounded even more stupid than the first thing she'd said. She closed her eyes she wanted Sophitia! She didn't care for this afterlife she wanted to see her again to touch her feel her hair loose herself in those green eyes, which her shone like green sapphire. She found herself bringing up a straggled sob she wanted to be with her! She didn't want to be here!

"Taki snap out of it! Your not dead!"

Taki looked up slightly she squinted watching as the blurred image above her came slowly in to focus. The horns slowly came in to view, as did the long white mane and purple glowing eyes. She raised an eyebrow in confusion noticing the long scar going across the snout "Jiro? What are you doing here?" Jiro grunted in annoyance he really didn't have time for this "What am I doing here! You fell on me remember!" Taki's whole body suddenly came awake as she realized where she was, their where bones lying all around her human and demon alike she looked up in the low light seeing the bone wall behind, her gaze drifted as her eyes made contact with the broken cage lying near by. She swung her head around staring at Jiro in confusion she couldn't remember.

Jiro found himself breathed in deeply "Okay I'm just going to assume you past out after you clung to me which is why you don't remember." He almost felt sorry for her because of the look on her face which was like that of a small child that wasn't sure of itself and didn't know what to do next, because it was so confused. He breathed in shaking his mane "Let me refresh your memory, you fell out of that big demon cage in mid flight, it hit the bone wall and you got thrown out. You hit me in mid flight clung on to me and we both fell back in to the central labyrinth." He slowly put a clawed finger on her chest "Any of this coming back to you?"

Taki tried to think she slowly say up putting a hand on her head groaning aloud "No." Jiro breathed in painfully as he tried to move his wing "This just really isn't my day first Aeon and now you." Kiyoshi slowly stood up on his hinds putting a clawed hand on his bleeding wing "Are you okay!?" Jiro snarled turning to him" Do I look okay? No seriously do I look okay? Of cause I'm not okay you stupid moron my wings broken! "He tried to pull his wing out of Kiyoshi's grasp "It hurts real bad, I'm probably not going to be able to fly for ages now!" Taki looked up in surprise seeing the blood as it ran down Jiro's wing, which was in tatters she pulled up a hand "Your wing, I'm so sorry I never meant to…."

Jiro turned looking at her "It's not your fault Taki, you couldn't help where you fell. Plus you shouldn't worry it'll heal again with time." Taki felt the demon's hand as it picked her up of the floor putting her in to a standing position she groaned painfully "Did you just say Aeon…?" Her words where cut off by the rattling, which started to echo all around them as the bones began to shake. She watched in horror as they started to move on there own sliding across the floor past her feet. She watched in surprise as the huge piles began to shake moving and sliding together while pulsing "Ah fuck!" Jiro snarled pulling his wing free from Kiyoshi "That's just what I was about to say!"

He stiffened watching as Ryozo landed next to him his brother turned to face him he could see the worry in his face. Ryozo leaned forward eyeing his brothers tattered bleeding wing "Are you alright little brother, you scared me I thought you'd died!" Jiro breathed in deeply "I'm good, don't worry about me." he paused watching as Keiko pulled up in mid flight with Aeon heading back upwards they where running out of time! Yasashiku slammed a clawed hand in to the ground backing away as the mass of bones formed pulling themselves off the ground. Taki looked around quickly she didn't get much off a chance to move as she was pushed behind Ryozo.

She found herself snarling aloud turning to Ryozo "Let me help you!" She watched as the huge Jin Uni Ki opened his wings he turned eyeing her "Help as by getting on my back!" Taki pulled back in surprise "What?" Ryozo met her gaze "Get on you can't help here but can help above!" He watched as Taki grabbed on to him pulling herself on to his back. He turned to his brother "Will you be alright?" Jiro snarled aloud pulling up a clawed hand "Go brother! I'll be fine!" Taki grabbed Ryozo's mane " Do we have to do this I hate flying."

She watched as he turned smiling at her "Ah another one who hates flying." His grin widened "Considering how far you fell I'm surprised you afraid of flying." He pulled up on to his hind legs Taki grabbed his mane tightly "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Yasashiku turned sharply "Fly her up! Follow Keiko! Now!" He watched as Ryozo shot in to the air following Keiko, he turned quickly to his son "Are you ready?" Kiyoshi looked up watching as bones slowly began to form themselves in to the un dead being " As ready as I'll ever be." He watched Jiro as he pulled himself over to stand behind them "Ready here."

8

Suzuka smiled she could see the look of shock in all the ninja's face which was slowly being replaced by sadness and anger. They had watched as the cage had fallen all being stunned in to a horrified silence as their sister fell. She watched as Rei started to cry the young girls tears breaking through the silence, she could also see that the Chinese girl and her boyfriend had lowered their heads. They where saying some Chinese prayer, to one of there gods she watched as the brown haired girl turned to look at her giving her a look of hate. She ignored it turning to Toki who was looking at his hands in silence " You know your missing all the fun old man, Sophitia being licked by my Uni So An Ki slave and your not watching." Toki breathed in turning to look at her "I will kill you for this!"

Suzuka pulled back putting a hand on her chest "Now, now old man you're spoiling my fun, I'm sure when Taki hit the ground she didn't feel a thing. It was probably a quick death, you should be grateful it was that quick." Toki felt his hands form fists "I'm sure yours will be quicker!" Ryoko turned spiting at her "No I'll make it slow and painful." Nagmo looked down sadly "Oh yes very painful." He nudged Rei who was still crying solemnly, she ignored him and hung her head letting her hair fall over her eyes. Hiroshi looked at her he didn't say anything just stared hatefully at her. Kilik slowly looked down finishing his prayer with Mina "She was our friend!"

Mina sneered pulling up her hand as best she could "Where I come from you avenge the deaths of those taken from you!" Yosho shook his head "I do believe Sophitia might get her chance to kill you now." Suzuka pulled up Mekki-Maru "What's wrong with you people? I give you such good entertainment and you act like this! I think Taki was lucky to not get her head cut of and as for Sophitia look at the little bitch she isn't going anywhere!" She turned folding her arms her good eye drifting over to where Sophitia was impaled, her gaze drifted to Rekki-Maru and the Omega sword which had both stopped shaking. A wide grin spread across her face "Well I guess I've won wouldn't you all agree?"

Sophitia felt the claws dig deep in to her body as the demon slammed them down further. She watched as it raised it's long tongue then brought it down sliding it across her neck, she could feel the saliva as it dripped on to her shirt, she could feel it's breath as hit her face it was hot and stank of death. She tried to pull out her arm only to feel the pain in her shoulder. She felt the tongue as it licked her neck again this was so disgusting, it was playing with her before her death teasing her while smelling her. She looked up above her at the broken cage supports dangling limply in the air swaying over the flames, which rose high above her. She slowly narrowed her gaze meeting the demon's red eyes it had taken everything away from her, everything she loved.

It's impaling of her body being the reason for her not being able to save Taki, she leaned back feeling the tears as they ran down her face. She suddenly felt something deep down in side start to burn. It travelled through with such force that it caused her mind to twist and turn like mad, it was rage, dark overwhelming rage. She turned gazing at the flames feeling her eyes narrow. She could feel her heart beating against her rib cage she could feel it all, she wanted revenge! She wanted to kill! She wanted to break limps and listen to the screaming! She wanted to see Suzuka's blood run down her hands! She pulled out her arm in agony feeling her fingers touch the broken shield she felt her teeth as they ground together She would have her vengeance!

She felt the warm tongue lick her face again leaving a trail of sticky saliva under her neck. She grabbed the shield tighter slowly meeting the demon's red gaze she could feel her eyes narrowing while her teeth began to grind together " Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The demon looked up in slight confusion, it opened its mouth roaring at her. She sniggered ignoring the demon's roar "That's right you shouldn't play with your food! You know why?" She pulled the shield slightly closer to her watching as the demon's tongue rose up it yellow eye making contact with her gaze "Of cause you don't know why, you're to stupid and ugly to know why." She looked up slightly feeling an evil grin spread across her face.

The demon's eye opened wider staring at her, Sophitia sneered keeping her gaze fixed on it "I'll tell you why! Because some food will fight back." She snarled slamming the broken shield up she watched as green blood shot through the air as it made contact with the demon's tongue. She felt the pain as the demon pulled up yanked its claws clean out of its shoulder. It rose up roaring its huge tongue bleeding everywhere she watched it snap around in confusion its tongue had a huge deep cut running through it, which wouldn't stop bleeding. Sophitia ground her teeth together looking at the shield in her hand it was covered in green blood, which was dripping down over her hand. She laughed pulling herself to her feet.

She pulled up the broken shield watching as the demon's body swung from left to right in agony. She pulled up the shield looking at it the turned throwing it she watched as it flew through the air making contact with the demons flaying tongue. Blood flew in all directions as the tongue was severed clean off by the force of the throw she watched the dead flesh fly through the air landing near by. She watched it twitch for a moment then go still, she sniggered again seeing her sword close by she pulled it up off the floor in one swift motion. The demon's whole body was moving from left to right in agony. Sophitia eased up her weapon looking at it "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? I was hoping you'd be in more pain still that can be arranged."

She ran her bloody finger up her blade, ignoring the blood, which had almost stained her long white hanging cloth red she gazed it then grabbed part of it ripping it of she calmly wrapped it around her wounded shoulder. She watched as the tattered white cloth flew through the air as she moved slightly swinging her weapon. The demon was still roaring in agony while battering its head in to the floor its huge horns scraping the arena it's half cut of tongue still bleeding everywhere. She smiled at its agony oh how pleasing it was to watch Suzuka little toy roll around in pain. She eased up her weapon hand grinning sadistically "You know before my girlfriend died she told me all about your kind."

She watched as the demon turned to look at her, she moved slowly forward "I heard you can't see through your eyes but you can only see through the one at the end of your tongue. Well it does seem that I've served your tongue which mean's your blind." She swung the weapon hitting the ground with it "You can hear me but you can't see me, now that must really suck for you now mustn't it?" The Uni So An Ki slammed its claws in to the arena turning to her its roar of anger hitting the air, Sophitia slowly raised her weapon "Come on! Come and get me!" The demon's feet hit the ground as it ran at her it severed tongue hanging limply from its mouth. She turned thrusting out her weapon as it came at her she watched the blood fly from its chest causing it to loose it's footing.

It fell over its head making contact with the arena's floor Sophitia took a step forward slamming the weapon it to its back. She pulled it out watching the green blood fly across the floor to join the rest. She eased up her weapon watching, as the demon rose up this time bringing it's self on to its hind legs, its huge bulk shadowing her. She swung the old weapon slightly listening to the sound it made. The stupid bastard was going to try and come down on her how original. She let her hair fall over her eyes Her gaze drifted as she slowly eased herself back closing them tightly. She'd give it something it wouldn't forget! She'd give it something to remember her by! She'd make it suffer so much just like she was going to make it fifthly owner suffer!

She felt her foot as it left the floor and her weapon hand as it swung back, she could feel the force as her blood began to pump faster through her veins she found herself becoming lost in the movement of her own body as she felt the heat in the swords handle, getting warmer by the second. She gripped tighter all her motion became one as her body swung back. She could see her foot balancing on the floor, she felt the lightning as it started to spike out going down her arm to her weapon. This was for Taki! This was for her lost love who was probably lying in a bloody heap below! She snapped her eyes opening as she swung her weapon forward for everything she was worth. She watched as it burst in to red flames.

She could only watch as the swords flames turned white as they hit their target, she sneered almost loosing herself in the swords burning flames as they struck the demons chest. Oh how satisfying it was to watch the green blood fly outwards spattering over the floor, how wonderful it roars of intense agony were as they shook the great hall. She took a step back raising her flaming weapon sneering at the demon in disgust. The demon was standing there it's feet hadn't felt the ground although she knew full well if it had been a person they'd be half way across the arena by now. Not that she cared one bit so long as the ugly beast suffered. She watched as it tried to breathe it whole front had been sliced open she lowered her gaze as a part of insides fell out hitting the floor, its green blood running past her feet in the process.

She watched it try to breath, it seemed to having difficulty but it was trying hard not that it was going to help it, she was going to make it suffer before died. She slammed the flaming weapon across watching it flash in the firelight as it hit its target. The demons foot was thrown through the air severed from its body the huge beast body hit the floor being able to stand no more. She watched as it tried to crawl away its body wide open to the world its ribs showing in the light of the fire she was somehow surprised that it was still alive. She raised the burning weapon slicing it across the monsters back as it tried to get away she grinned slamming her foot down on it's tail "Running away are you? Now why would you want to do that I haven't finished with you yet."

She swept the flaming blade across the side of its face she pulled back glaring at it. Its leathery skin hung in tatters, its skull bone could be seen through this while what was left of its tongue hung down limply. She sneered watching as it turned to her, its red eyes gleaming in the darkness, it was looking at her an almost pleading manner. She could see the longing in its red gaze which wanted it all to end, she ignored it, it didn't deserve a quick end! She wasn't going to give it a quick end! She was going to make sure if suffered until its last breath, she slammed the weapon down watching as its tail was severed from its body.

She grinned evilly pulling her weapon back, slicing it across it's spine the leathery black skin was torn back by the white flames muscles were burnt away to the point she could see it's spinal columns. She watched as it tried to rise only to hit the floor again on its front blood leaking from it's mouth. She smiled walking around it till she standing in front of it. Her evil grin widened "My, my you don't look so good." She eased up the flaming weapon pointing it towards its eyes " I think you've got something in your eye I ought to sort that out for you." She slammed her weapon point down watching as it burnt in to the monsters eye socket burning its flesh to the skull she yanked the weapon free watching in pleasure as it brought up it's almost fully skulled head.

It began to bang its face repeatedly moaning and whimpering, it's one good eye looking at her, if you could call it a good since it didn't see anything anyway. She turned slightly as it started to fit on the floor, its dying body jolting forcefully. It stopped suddenly as a pale liquid began to rush out of its mouth. She pulled back slightly as it sizzled and boiled starting to burn away its lower jaw. She snarled It was starting to bring up it's own stomach acids, if it was stomach acid she wasn't all that sure, maybe it had just been sick. She watched a huge part of it black guts shake on the floor while more liquid began to pour from its mouth. It hissed running under its huge clawed hand sizzling and burning it away to the bone. She took a step back as it began to fit again.

She looked up slightly as it rose up thrashing its head against the floor, she knew its end was coming and she wasn't going to put it out of its long drawn out misery. She slowly took a step back watching as its body came down hitting the ground for the last time. Its head finally hit the floor while the rest of its body followed she narrowed her gaze as it's red eye widened then slowly dimmed as it finally died. She snarled aloud turning to the balcony which was looking down on her, she screamed with all her might throwing her sword hand out while slamming her foot in to ground. She sneered looking up at her enemy through the fire "Here are my mighty Gods!" She watched as lightning shot down from the flames of her sword, although she didn't even feel force as the blade shattered.

She turned spitting some of the blood from her mouth on the floor she could feel her breathe as it came out in ragged gasps. She turned watching as the fire of the broken weapon died down. She was left gazing at her katana, which had been smashed mid centre, its other half lay near by sticking out of the arena's floor. She pulled it up slightly staring at it. Taki had once said she was going to break this weapon she'd been right, a wide smile spread across her face, which was slowly replaced the sound of her own laugher. Somehow it all seemed to die down as tears began to run down her face she found herself half laughing while sobbing. She'd never felt so truly alone, so truly lost. This was nothing but a worthless victory!

It felt soulless and empty because she'd lost what really mattered to her! There was only blood now only vengeance, only the sound of her own heart beat and her broken soul echoing out for all to see. Her girlfriend would not be coming back to comfort her she wouldn't feel her anymore she wouldn't kiss her again or put a hand through her dark hair. She looked at her weapon again watching its broken body glint in the low light. Her gaze drifted up again to Suzuka she didn't care for the people next to her, she wiped away her tears of pain. She felt her teeth as they gritted together her hold on her weapon tightened, oh how she'd make the bitch suffer! She'd get her own back for the loss of the one she loved! She slowly eased up her weapon hand "Come on you filthy child murdering bitch! Come over here and kill me!"

Suzuka pulled back in horror, How was this possible? How could Sophitia get fire and lightning coming out of her weapon like this? No one could do that! It wasn't possible! Sophitia needed the Omega sword to do such a thing! She grabbed Mekki-Maru tighter she'd kill the bitch herself for this! This was not meant to happen it wasn't meant to be this way Sophitia should've died! Her demon was now dead! The little bitch had killed her slave and now she was taunting her! How dare she! She slammed her boot in to stone, why couldn't this annoying little Greek just fuck of and die? Why was she still alive for that matter? She slammed her fist in to the thrones armrest did it really matter though? She'd just have to kill the little bitch herself.

She could join her girlfriend in the afterlife! She pulled herself up on to her feet meeting Sophitia's gaze, she'd rip her weak little Greek body in half! She'd decorate the floor with her insides for this! She swung her cape around in one swift motion "You disgusting little Greek, I'll kill you myself!" Sophitia's gaze didn't leave hers "Then come and kill me bitch I'm tired of waiting to die!" Sophitia slammed foot in to the floor ignoring the flames around her "Come on you coward!" She pulled up her broken weapon looking at it an evil smile spreading across her face, she watched as Suzuka started to pace angrily across the balcony towards her. She heard her shout at her guards to lower the bridge, which creaked down slamming in to the arena's flaming sides.

Suzuka turned noticing that Akuma was following her she sneered angrily meeting his gaze "I can do this myself! Your help is not needed now get lost!" Akuma slowly eased up his weapon "I applicant that you've already killed Taki, and that my brother has been avenged but I can kill this girl it'll be no trouble at all." Suzuka slowly narrowed her good eye "I said get lost! You are not needed!" She watched as Akuma pulled back "As you wish." Suzuka turned glaring at the ninja's "Guard them." Akuma pulled up his weapon then nodded walking back up the bridge on to the balcony. He slamming his foot down near the Chinese girl she turned glaring at him "How's your stomach Chinese girl?"

Mina turned sneering at him "You'll regret ever beating me up like you did." Akuma slowly swung his sword over his shoulder "Well now, you know it's funny I don't see any of your gods coming to save you ether." Mina narrowed her gaze "You know that comment coming from someone as unintelligent as you is insulting!" Akuma slowly eased up his weapon "Shut up you little bitch!" Kilik pulled him self around fast staring at the head guard "Leave her alone you fifthly disgusting little lap dog!" Akuma swung around in annoyance "What the hell did you just call me Chinese boy!" Kilik pulled on his chains "I called you a lapdog, which is all you are! Your not even worthy of the weapon you hold in your hand!"

Akuma snarled slamming his hand down hard "Stupid fuckin Chinese boy! I'll have your head!" Kilik shrugged his shoulders "With that sword? A beautiful sword, which belongs to a dead Costal Defence Force guard? You're so dishonourable that you'd take a dead man's honour by stealing his sword so he can't take it with him in the afterlife!" Akuma eyed the sabre "Oh please I hate those Costal Defence Force guards! Taking this guys sword was fun! You should have seen the look on his face when my dagger hit him in the stomach." He turned laughing slightly "The stupid bastard never even saw it coming!" He leaned down slightly meeting Kilik's gaze "Truth of the matter is I always hated you Chinese people!"

He pulled up his sword running it under the younger man's neck "You just irritate me so! With all your backwards honour traditions and your over self centred love of your county." He paused running the weapon slowly under the young man's flesh "I hate you people you don't care about the fact that your petty wars sometimes spill out in to my country!" He narrowed his gaze "My mother died because of you people!" He grinned watching as a small trail of blood began to drip out from under his sword "That's why I always loved killing you people!" Kilik sneered "You take it out on my people because of some old long gone dispute, you disgust me! Our Emperor has been trying to settle these disputes over these past five years!"

Akuma turned spitting at him "Your Emperor you mean that thin Chinese bastard with his long white beard! That man is weak, just like his people. I mean you'd have to be I mean all your people did was build a wall around your country to keep everyone out because you've got weak defences." Mina narrowed his gaze "You know I've never hated the Japanese but I can see why the Taki always complained about her image being tainted. It's because of dirty fuckers like you her and rest of her clan never got the chance. Plus no one ever got to see the good in her! No wonder the Chinese Emperor has so little tolerance for ninja's all he ever gets to see are disgusting men like you!"

She paused breathing in heavily "Hell your not even a ninja Taki always refereed to you as fifthly assassins which is all you are, I swear if there's one thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is get that changed! I swear that the name Fu-ma will really mean something to the Chinese, and that they'll not be mistaken for you!" She turned slightly gazing at the ninja's who where just staring at her in shock. Akuma pulled up his sword away from Kilik "Before this night is over you won't be alive! Suzuka is going to wipe your blonde friend of the face of earth and then you'll be next." He turned smiling at Suzuka who was standing in front of the flames. Mina looked at her chains "This night isn't over yet." She turned staring at Sophitia she felt sorry for her.

The woman was suffering she was the one who was truly heart broken she'd lost someone she loved. She'd never seen her act so depressed to the point she was taunting, deep down she had a horrible feeling that all Sophitia wanted now was death. She wanted to fight and try to kill the person who'd taken Taki from her, even though she had nothing but a broken sword. She hung her head down feeling the tears as they fell down her face this was so depressing her best friend was died! Her good friend who had been true to her all these years and had been there for her when she needed her. Okay they had argued at times but they had been together and that was all that mattered and they had done good things together.

On top of this her other friend had lost it and wanted to fight to the death. She felt Kilik's body as it came closer trying to comfort her as best he could despite his chains. She looked down at Sophitia she could see the anger and madness in her light green eyes as she paced back and forth waiting for Suzuka. She could feel her heartbeat racing Aeon Calcos was gone as well it felt like she was loosing everyone around her. Suzuka stared in to the flames, they where still blasting up high she slowly eased up Mekki-Maru watching as the weapon hissed. Her gaze narrowed as the fire was separated in front of her she snarled aloud walking through it. She felt her foot as it hit the arena's solid floor. Sophitia turned slowly, her pacing coming to an end as she came to a stop in front of her.

She looked a terrible mess her cloths where blood stained her skirt was ripped as where both her hanging pieces of white material, which hung from her shoulder one of these was covered in blood. Her long blonde hair hung down over her eyes. Blood was soaking the top of her blue shirt, which was coming from her shoulder wound, although this didn't seem to bother her. Her sword arm, which was covered in blood from the scratch wounds this didn't seem to affect her ether, her ponytail was going to come loose very soon. She couldn't help but stare at her eyes as she lifted her head meeting her gaze. They where so cold and angry full of hate and disgust which surprised her somewhat, she grinned putting a hand on her chest "My, my you are a difficult one aren't you Sophitia."

Sophitia slowly raised her weapon "I didn't say you could speak." Suzuka pulled back in surprise she wasn't expecting that reply she shrugged it of "You know is it me or is this your hateful side showing though, personally I'm surprised you have one." She leaned back "You know Taki's gone now which must hurt your feeling somewhat, but I wouldn't worry you'll be joining her shortly." She turned sharply watching as Sophitia burst in to a fit of laughter she snarled aloud glaring at her "What's so funny?" Sophitia put a hand on her chest trying to stop her laughter "Oh I'm sorry I just realized how funny this whole situation is, I mean I'm probably not going to kill you but you know so long as I get to see what you look like from the inside I'll be happy."

She pulled up her weapon hand "I mean look at me I'm on my last legs my bodies beaten and bleeding my weapons broken, and now I want to kill you. It's odd I never wanted to kill someone so much in all my years as much as I do you." She put a hand behind her back "I guess it's like you said you I can't run away from my demons." She flicked her blade watching it catch the light catch "So I guess I get to get rid of you good now! I get to get rid of you from my nightmares, which you've been haunting since I was seventeen." She lowered her head "I get to truly silence the souls of all the children whose lives you stole as well as my girlfriends."

Suzuka's grin widened "You know I was expecting you to blow up but somehow I'm surprised by your calm in all this. I mean I've taken your miserable girlfriends life and you aren't killing me already." Sophitia slowly eased up her sword pointing it upwards "You didn't take my memories, you didn't take my soul so in truth you'll never take Taki away from me truly, which is why you've already lost." Suzuka turned sharply in confusion "What…?" Sophitia lowered her weapon down by her side "I should be died I still don't know why I am not, but back to what I was saying you haven't taken Taki from me she'll always be in my heart which is something you can reach. Even with all your dirty spells and incantations, you've only broken my body it's not like you can reach my soul."

She eased up the weapon an evil grin spreading across her face "It's nice to know that my last act on earth will be ridding the world of you. I'm grateful to my gods for letting me live so I can send you back to the pits of the underworld where you spawned from." Suzuka raised an eyebrow "That has such a nice ring to it pits of the underworld did you get that line from Taki?" Sophitia slowly ran her finger up her weapon she pulled back quickly feeling the point it was still sharp. She gazed at her finger which had a small cut on it which was starting to bleed "Still sharp, well I guess that's a good thing, I have to say it is a shame you don't have your log trap set up I would so like to use it on you again." She shrugged her shoulder "You do remember that don't you?"

She slowly pulled back her feet while easing up her weapon "I hope you do because I so want to see that look on your face again when I stab you." Suzuka snarled aloud oh how she remembered that! She slowly eased up Mekki-Maru watching it hiss, "How dare you mock me! I killed your girlfriend you should be begging for your life!" Sophitia flicked her weapon "Well I'm not so come and kill me already!" She swung her weapon around smiling widely "What are you waiting for? I'm right here in front of you!" Suzuka took a step forward she suddenly stopped did Sophitia have some kind of plan here? She shook her head no the little bitch wasn't that smart and what possible plan could she have? She had no way out of this she was trapped!

She turned slightly watching as the dead demon's stomach acid ran past Sophitia's foot burning the floor as it went, there was a pool of it next to the dead demon's carcass she watched it boil and bubble. She ignored it turning back to Sophitia "I'm disappointed in you I thought you'd surrender, but I guess that's to much to ask from a disgusting little Greek such as yourself." She shrugged her shoulders "It's all very pitiful since you know you can't win and have admitted it openly." She watched as Mekki-Maru's eye narrowed for a moment her gaze suddenly shot around as a flash of silver swept past her causing her to duck out of the way as Sophitia weapon went over her head. She snarled aloud bringing up her fist she heard Sophitia cry out, as it impacted with her stomach.

She watched the young woman pull back painfully "You know I'm not even going to bother making my Soul Edge weapon torture your soul like it did your girlfriend's! I want to kill you the old fashioned way because it's far more satisfying!" She watched the sparks fly as her weapon impacted with Sophitia's she smiled as the young woman was thrown back by the force. Sophitia managed to grind her feet in to the ground, her stomach hurt she swept her weapon around feeling Mekki-Maru's blade as it impacted with hers both weapon screeched as the metal grinded. She turned only to be kicked in the shoulder the blow sent her flying clean off her feet, she hit the ground painfully. She looked up as Suzuka's foot came down.

She snarled grabbing it then pulled her leg causing Suzuka to be thrown sideways, she watched as the woman fell over hitting the floor. All the deadly silence around was suddenly replaced by Suzuka's scream. She pulled herself up painfully not really knowing what was going on, she watched as Suzuka got up, the woman pulled up her arm yanking her armour plating free. Her gaze widened as the armour landed next to her, its metal started to burn and sizzle as demon's stomach acid eat through it. She could only look up in horror as Suzuka's sleeve was burnt away and her skin sizzled. She backed away as it ate through the flesh right up to the bone on one side. Suzuka didn't stop screaming she finally backed away fully as the woman bent over in agony.

Suzuka pulled up her wounded left arm staring at it she could see the bone in her lower arm where the acid had burnt through. She turned sneering at Sophitia the bitch has caused her to land in the steam demon stomach acid which had been near by, She pulled up growled twitching her fingers which where still moving. Her gaze narrowed as she turned back to the younger woman. She left the anger boil up inside the stupid little bitch was going to pay! Yasashiku watched in silence as the bones took there final form raising high above them all, any second now Keiko and Ryozo would reach the surface. He breathed heavily as the Revenants skull like face formed along with its arms and legs from the thousands of bones that lay around. It's huge boned leg hit the ground close to him as it final came in to being. He took a step back turned to his son " He's not changed much in all these years has he?"

Kiyoshi shook his mane "No he's just bigger, but then he always gets fed he was half this size the last time we where here." He watched as demon's boned wings moved downwards its huge hand slammed in to the wall as it roared its many bones shifting as it moved its face. He watched as fire blasted out from its mouth, which hit the wall near by. It turned it sightless eyes gazing down on them. Jiro shrugged his shoulders "Well he's seen as now, I still say he's just as ugly as the last time we where here." He pulled up his torn wing "He's probably just as stupid." He watched as the huge un-dead Destroyer slammed its claws in to the ground again roaring at them.

Yasashiku slowly eased up his long clawed hand as the huge demon came forward he slowly began to chant as it pulled its head back. He grinned as the white light blasted out from his clawed hand. Kiyoshi smiled watching as the demon's fire came towards them only to hit the magical shield. He narrowed his gaze as the un-dead demon pulled back angrily its huge wings rose up as it roared in fury. Jiro pulled up licking his teeth "Yeah I was right just as stupid." Yasashiku smiled lowering his clawed hand he watched as his son stood up next to him Jiro pulled himself up on the other side. The huge demon took a step back then began to come towards them his huge body hitting the ground crumbling as its bones shuddered. It's sightless eyes staring on as it came closer.

Yasashiku leaned forward his song hitting the air, he felt it echo through the central labyrinth, he turned watching as his son and the young Jiro joined him. There beautiful song echoed in to the darkness he gazed upward as the huge boned stomped the ground hard the flames in its mouth dying down along with its roar as it came closer. Kiyoshi closed his eyes deepening his song. The demon was still coming forward but it was slowing it's huge body took a slow difficult step forward, it's huge wings began to fold back as it tried with great effort to take another step forward. It's body becoming slower with every passing moment as the song became louder, it's huge body stumbled as it slowly came forward on to it's knees, it's huge hands drew back.

Jiro breathed in making his song loader, he watched as the demon slumped forward its head hitting the sidewall as it began to fall to sleep. He breathed in deeply as it's wings drew inwards as it's began to breath in heavily drifting back to sleep it's bones falling free of it's body as it started to fall apart as the song around it echoed upwards. Sophitia felt the agony as she was punched in the ribs she hit the floor hard she watched painfully as Suzuka came towards her. She painfully pulled herself up of the floor only to be hit again she thrust her blade forward only to find it hitting Mekki-Maru. She was thrown backward as Suzuka swung her weapon outwards causing her to hit the floor with shoulder.

She didn't get a chance to move as Suzuka's hand found her throat she was dragged of the floor her feet completely left the ground as Suzuka's grip tightened. She swung her weapon outward only to find it was out of reach of Suzuka's face. She suddenly felt her body shake as Suzuka's grip tightened as it began to block her airways. She tried to kick outwards trying to free herself. The hand around her neck only tightened more she could see Suzuka's one cold eye gazing at her the woman was grinned evilly "My, my don't you look pathetic dangling there." The grip around her neck tightened even more causing her to choke painfully as she tried to breath. Suzuka watched Sophitia's legs kick outwards only to kick air her green eyes going wide as she tried to breathe.

She turned slightly "You pathetic little maggot, did you honestly think you could fight me and win!" She pulled Sophitia higher of the ground watching her kick out harder "You really are a waste of space! I mean look at you, you're useless just like your Taki was!" She heard a slight cracking sound as she tightened her grip even more "Your such a disappointment you don't even live up to your name!" She slammed her fist in to Sophitia's stomach "What is it they call you? Greek Wonder? Yeah that's your name isn't it well you sure as fuck don't live up to it!" She slammed her fist in to Sophitia stomach again "If only Greece could see you right now! They'd see how disappointing their Greek warrior really is! They'd see that you're worthless I mean look at you! You can't even kill me!"

She turned slightly "Oh how I'm going to enjoy breaking your scrawny little neck! You've been nothing but an annoyance since you got here!" She slammed out her fist hitting Sophitia in lower rib cage "You where meant to die in the labyrinth! My demon was meant to kill you and some how you stay alive!" She watched as Sophitia's body started to thrash around violently. She snarled turning to meet her wide gaze "Still no matter your going die now!" Sophitia could feel herself choking she tried desperately to free herself but she couldn't! She couldn't breath anymore! She tried to swing her weapon outwards but it was for nothing she couldn't focus right any longer. She heard her neck bones make a horrible cracking sound as Suzuka's grip tightened even more.

She knew the woman was going to break her neck, she gasped in wards trying to think but it was hard she slowly raised her hand all she could see was flames. Blazing red flames she slowly spread out her fingers all she wanted was her Omega sword! She wasn't even sure where it was but she wanted it! She wanted to save herself! She was on the verge of desperation! Suzuka watched as Sophitia's hand shot out, she laughed slightly tightening her grip getting ready to break her neck, she grinned widely what fun this was though watching her thrash around desperately as she tried to breath. She turned her hand slowly getting ready to put her full pressure on the neck bone so it spilt. She could hear the screams of abuse that the ninja's where throwing at her from above.

She turned suddenly hearing something else a long drawn out echoing sound, her gaze shifted as she watched the Shoji smash it's head against the cage near by. It's huge spider legs rising up hitting the bar as it put both hands on its ears trying to block out the sound. It roared in agony hitting it's head against the bars, which it started to hit over and over again. The next moments where painful as her ears began to scream, she found herself letting go of Sophitia as her scream hit the air. Oh god it was a horrible sound, which hurt her very being, she watched as Mekki-Maru closed its eye hissing in agony. She put her hands on her ears trying to block out the horrible screaming in her mind, which wouldn't stop it just carried on.

Sophitia hit the floor hard, she found herself choking painfully, trying to breath again she turned hearing the sound her eyes widened she'd heard it before. It was the Jin Uni Ki song. She looked up above the fires which where suddenly blasted backward as a huge winged formed rose up above it. She tried to get up only to end up hitting the floor on her knees. She grabbed her broken weapon tighter as it rose higher it's very wing beat blowing the fire backwards around her, she watched as it drew it's sword it's huge glowing sword which caused light to hit the darkness of the room. She narrowed her gaze was she dreaming? Maybe she was hallucinating due to the lack of air. Which Suzuka had caused by strangling her.

She watched as the figure on this huge winged beast back pulled out a sword, she couldn't even see who it was. She tried to get up again only to fall down she stared as the huge winged figure came downward towards her. Suzuka turned hoping the song would die but it didn't stop she watched as Sophitia ducked as the something came towards her. She turned her head in confusion but she was to late to see the scaly fist holding a long sword, which slammed in to her shoulder knocking her clean of her feet. She hit the floor with immense force the blow causing her own rip to crack on impact. She watched in horror as the huge Jin Uni Ki female flew over her head heading towards the balcony she turned staring in share horror at it's lizard man rider.

What the hell was going on!? What was a lizard man doing here? She groaned feeling her broken rib this was those bastard Jin Uni Ki demons doing! Her gaze narrowed as she tried to stand up only to feel Sophitia's foot as it made contact with her leg causing her to fall over again. She turned snarling at the Greek warrior who just pulled up her weapon getting ready to swing it at her. Suzuka wanted to attach her but the song was still echoing she turned crying in pain. She slammed her fist in to the floor while trying to get to her knees. She wanted the song to stop! She found herself breathing in heavily trying to block it out, even though it was nothing more than an echo it burned! She looked around slightly as it began to fade out disappearing completely.

Aeon felt the air as he was swept upward he turned sneering at the fallen ninja he wasn't done with the bitch yet. He felt the air as Keiko turned her wings towards the balcony, he looked up the surprise as a group of people came in to view that he never thought he'd never see again. It was Mina and Kilik they where chained to balcony along with a number of other people he didn't recognise. He ducked as an arrow shot past him he could see the panicked guards grabbing their bows trying to fire their arrows at them. He turned slightly to Keiko "Get me down there on to that balcony!" He watched the huge demon's wings turn as she sped towards the balcony full force her horns coming downwards getting ready to strike. He could hear the screams of the terrified assassin ninjas, as they got closer.

Mina turned in confusion she found herself closing her eyes as the huge white demon impacted with the balcony she watched in shear horror as one of the assassins was picked up in its clawed hand and thrown over in to the abyss. The guards around her had gone in to utter panic trying to grab what ever weapons they could as the huge beast opened its wings and roared. Her whole world came to a stop, as the huge lizard man rider jumped down. Her heart almost leapt as she recognized his huge risen spines, which shot up as he hit one of the guards with his Xi sword sending blood everywhere. It was Aeon! He had come to save them! She could hear Kilik cheering their huge powerful friend as he thrust his sword right through the nearest assassin guard's stomach.

Toki watched as Keiko rose up from behind the throne room with one of the guards in her mouth he gazed up as she threw the screaming man over the edge. He had to duck as her clawed hand shot out smashing one of the assassin guards sideways as he came towards him. The man was sent flying in to the back wall behind them. The blow caused the weapons on the back wall to fall they clattered to the floor noisy behind them. It was like some beautiful dream seeing her here, he had not seen her in so long, he smiled as he began to tug on his chains Jin Uni Ki never came alone. He watched as his surprised children started to do the same. He turned to Kilik who was staring at the lizard man "Is that your friend?" Kilik pulled on his chains harshly "That's him! That's Aeon Calcos he can help as!"

Toki turned to his children "Don't hurt the lizard man! He's on our side! He's Aeon Calcos!" Nagmo raised an eyebrow "Oh so that's the scaly bastard, well I hope he gets his arse over here soon!" Rei pulled on her chains despite the agony in her leg "Our weapons! Keiko can break the binders!" She groaned painfully "Jin Uni Ki are immune to those spells." Ryoko shuffled as a spray of red blood hit her lap "You know I think there both preoccupied right now." She shook her head "When is this madness going to end I want to be free! I don't want to spend the rest of this evening chained to this fuckin chair!" Yosho shook his head "You know it's not so bad really, I mean at least it's comfortable." Hiroshi turned slightly "Shut up Yosho!"

Taki felt the air as it hit her head on she felt the force as they finally hit the surface, she felt the air as Ryozo's wings flapped sending the flames blasting back. She snarled seeing Suzuka the woman looked shocked and confused she sneered at her. She was going to make the bitch died! She'd rip her heart out before this day was done! Taki felt Ryozo move side ways as an arrow shot past them Taki turned seeing what to her was utter chaos on the balcony. She'd seen Keiko flying above her but hadn't been able to make out who was on her back till now. It was Aeon! Aeon Calcos he was here as well? She shook her head she didn't have time for this.

Her gaze shifted as a figure came in to view who was trying to stand she was still alive! She wanted to cry her girlfriend was still alive! She turned noticing the dead demon on the floor near by she could only smile as Sophitia staggered to her feet turning to look at her. Those green eyes just stared at her in shear disbelief the blonde hair moved as she walked forward narrowing her gaze. Sophitia found her self-staring as the Jin Uni Ki above her flapped its huge wings she wasn't dreaming this was real! They had finally come like they'd promised! Her whole world came to a stop in one shocking moment as she saw the person on its back come in to view the long black hair blew backward as the dark brown eyes made contact with her own.

It was Taki! She was alive! But she'd seen her fall! She took a step forward ignoring Suzuka's cry of horror. She was here she had lived! She wanted to cry, all she wanted to do was be with her! She slowly raised a hand closing her eyes as the Ryozo's wings beat down on her in almost slow motion. Oh beautiful this all was! The one she loved had returned and it wasn't a dream it was real! Her vision hadn't come to pass! It was true her girlfriend had been right it had only been half the vision! Taki was alive she could hear all the cries of share joy from the balcony it was like nothing on earth could stop her right now. She wasn't going to die! Her gods hadn't abounded her! She didn't even care anymore all she wanted was Taki's arms around her.

Taki watched Ryozo pull back as the arrows carried on flying past them Suzuka's assassin guards where trying desperately to hit them in mid flight. Taki turned her head sharply "Take me down I need to get Sophitia!" Ryozo grinned pulling up his wings "With pleasure." He pulled back diving with all his might downwards towards both Sophitia and the other woman. Suzuka pulled back in terror! This couldn't be! She'd killed Taki! Taki was dead! She'd seen the cage fall, how could she have even survived the drop? All her thoughts where cut of as the huge demon dived down she watched as Taki leant outward grabbing Sophitia in mid flight pulling the younger woman onto the demons back. She felt the pain as the demons clawed hand hit her shoulder.

She hit the floor hard on her back she pulled up quickly despite all her pain feeling her cry of fury hit the air! How dare they! She was a goddess they had no power here she was still in control they weren't! She grabbed Mekki-Maru she still had her Soul Edge weapon she could still win! She watching in silence as the tentacles flew out of her Soul Edge weapon she'd kill them all! Sophitia groaned moving herself slightly trying to get comfortable, she was on the front of a Jin Uni Ki her legs propped between its shoulder blades. Taki had her arm around her keeping her in position while holding on to a scruff of shoulder fur. She turned slightly "I thought…I thought you where dead." She was about to say something when the ninja's lips met her own.

It seemed that all her fears where replaced in that moment by joy. Taki was really here, alive and breathing she could smell her hair and her clothes she pulled a hand free running it across the body suit's slightly tattered material. She wanted to cry the only thing that stopping her was the fact she knew she was about to join the battle on the balcony below. Taki slowly pulled away she nuzzled Sophitia long blonde hair oh how good it smelt, the younger woman was something of a mess to most eyes but she didn't care. She was Sophitia no bloodstains or ripped clothing could change that she was the woman she loved. She smiled running her finger down the woman's neck line "I'm okay I just took a fall but the Jin Uni Ki saved me."

She kissed the side of Sophitia's face "Nothing is going to kill me, nothing is going to keep me from you. I love you to much" She hugged the younger woman slightly then calmly tapped on Ryozo's side with her foot "Bring as down! I want to kill the rest of those fuckin assassins." Ryozo nodded "Ah I see you don't want Keiko to have all the fun." He sniffed the air "Well same here." Sophitia didn't get a chance to think as the air blasted through her hair as Ryozo moved his huge wings side ways. She breathed in deeply as the air shot past her face, she found herself closing her eyes. This was really nice she felt the air as they turned again avoiding a set of arrows, which flew past burying themselves in the wall. She breathing in this was fun.

It wasn't like riding a horse no this was magnificent, she watched the huge wings turn again, as they flew towards the huge balcony. She'd never flown before but she was finding herself being pulled in to utter enjoyment with it. Even if they where in the mid of a battle field this was something she'd never anticipated she'd always wondered what if would be like to fly like the birds do, she now knew it was glorious. Hiroshi watched as his sister came towards him on Ryozo, the huge demon's wing beat faster as they got closer. He turned grinning at Rei who was just staring at her sister it had been so long since she'd seen her, so long since any of them had seen her in the flesh. Seeing her in the mirror and in the cage had been one thing but it didn't compare to see her like this.

Toki turned quickly watching in joy as Ryozo landed the huge Jin Uni Ki pulled up his leg kicking one of guards that ran at him. The man was sent flying backward, he hit one of the chairs behinds them and was sent tumbling until he finally came to a stop. He watched as the man tried to stand only to be kicked by Nagmo who was now standing in his chair despite his chains. Taki didn't think she jumped clean of the Ryozo landing on the floor, she watched as Sophitia leapt of the other side. Ryozo rose up roaring as he drew his sword from his armour he swung it around sending the man who he'd kicked in to the back wall. He turned sneering as three other guards came at him, he snarled pulling up his clawed hand what disgusting souls they had!

Taki found herself ducking as Ryozo threw one of the guards over her head, she turned punching one of them as he came at her. She watched him fall she slammed her foot in to his stomach, causing him to let go of his sword which she grabbed. She turned kicking him in the neck with the full force of her leg, she watched as he started to choke she turned quickly pulling out the sword. Her gaze widened in surprise she found here self-staring, it was a dame Rapier! What the hell was she supposed to do with one of these? Poke her enemy in the face or something? What a crazy weapon to carry around did he even no how to use it? What did this guy think he was a Spanish fencing champion or something? She turned kicking him in the face as he tried to stand.

Of all the weapons why did the first person whose face she'd kicked in have to have something fancy which she had no idea how to use? She turned punching the man behind her in the stomach this was Ryo-Wo having a laugh or something! She turned on the guard who had fallen back clutching his stomach jamming the weapon in to his foot while ignoring his agonizing cry of pain. She turned hearing Toki she punched the man behind her before he could recover than yanked the weapon free of his foot. She moved quickly smacking him in the face with the hilt. Toki looked up quickly Suzuka was starting to move towards the bridge he turned to sharply "Bring the bridges back in! Don't set Suzuka leave the central arena!"

Sophitia jumped over the chairs kicking one of the guards in the face causing him to fall back. She turned spotting the upward lever that was close by one of the ninja's she turned kicking the nearest guard, she watched as blood sprayed from his mouth. She jumped clean over the long black haired ninja who was closest landing in front of him she swung around quickly noticing the throne and a pile of fallen weapons close by. She looked closer noticing the sparkling hilt of her Omega sword, which had begun to rattle in its binder due to her presence. She moved quickly back to the levers, there where two she turned to the ninja behind her who was smiling "Which one?" The ninja smirked. "Oh it's the left one Sophitia." She eyed him for a moment then turned pulling the downward lever backwards.

Nagmo grinned widely feeling the Greeks leg against his he watched as she pulled up "You know since your Taki's girlfriend and she wants to take you, I was wondering if you have any sisters?" Sophitia turned in confusion "Huh…how do you know that?!" She watched in surprise as short black haired girl next to him turned in annoyance "Ignore him! He's a perverted idiot!" The young girl turned back to her grinning "My names Rei can you get as out of these chains?" Sophitia didn't get a chance to reply as an agonizing blow to her face almost caused her to loose her footing. She turned glaring at the man who'd hit her he swung his weapon sneering at her. She smiled hearing the grinding as the bridges began to move.

She grabbing the man's arm before he could react she pulled her wounded shield arm up causing his arm to be twisted back. He hit the balcony's side painfully. She grinned hearing a horrible crack as his arm broke under her grip. She watched as he howled pulling back, she swung her foot up kicking him in the face causing his body hit the throne with tremendous force making him to drop his weapon. Suzuka turned in surprise she heard the grinding as the bridges pulled away from the arena sides. What the fuck was going on? She ran forward quickly trying to chant she watched as the flames died down on one side but it was to late the bridges where half way across the abyss! She snarled in anger gazing as the huge solid bridges pulled back inch-by-inch until they where underneath the balconies.

She screamed in anger watching as Mekki-Maru's tentacles began to fly outward in fury the fires around her dieing out slowly around her due to the counter spell. She watched in horror as Taki tossed one of her guards in to the abyss. There was a war raging on the balcony above her and she couldn't get to it she was trapped on the arena! She slammed Mekki-Maru in to the arena's floor screaming in anger! Taki turned eyeing the weapons close by Keiko she turned to Sophitia who had picked up a sword from one of the assassin guards she watched as she threw the old broken katana at the fallen guard, there was a spray of blood as the weapon went right through his front. Taki turned sharply to her "Free my clan from their chains! I'll get our weapons!"

She watched as Aeon sped past her slicing one of the guards open with his sword, he didn't see her not that it mattered he was to busy fighting. It wasn't like he had time to see anything but swords and assassin guards swarming felt right and centre. She turned slashing the reaper across one the nearest guards shoulder as he ran towards her. She watched him pull back in pain as he put a hand on his bleeding shoulder he breathed in eyeing her "You little bitch!" She snarled aloud "Oh shut up!" Her weapon hand shot out the sword slashing across his face. She watched as he fell back crying out in pain. She brought up her foot kicking him in his already bleeding face "I'm tried of listening to scum like you!"

Sophitia pulled back grabbing the dark haired man's chains "How do I get these off?" Nagmo raised an eyebrow "Just undo the bolt, near my feet the chains will click open." Sophitia turned slightly "That sounds easier than I thought it would be." Nagmo grinned widely again as Sophitia kneeled down pulling the bolt free "We can't free the bolt or we'll get hurt by its magic." He grinned as the chains came loose from his hands. He turned to her "You know you ought to wear black underwear, I mean the white is very nice but it doesn't reflect you're…." He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as he felt a painful slap to the right side of his face. He groaned in agony stepping back "Okay now I see why she likes you, your really feisty and you hit hard. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

Sophitia turned to the small short haired girl she leaned down putting her hand around the bolt pulling it back "It'll hurt even more if you look up my skirt again!" Nagmo pulled up a finger "I understand…you know you've got a mean slap." He jumped over the chairs landing next to Toki pulling the old masters bolt back so his chains fell free. He jumped on to the back row kneeling next to Hiroshi. Hiroshi smirked as he felt the chains fall free from his hands "I see your charms didn't go down to well Nagmo." Nagmo grunted aloud. "Maybe my Greek wasn't that good, I think she misinterpreted what I said." Ryoko sniggered as she watched Toki pull her bolt back she watched, as the chains fell from her wrists "Oh no there's nothing wrong with your Greek."

She turned punching one of the assassin guards who was behind her trying to fight Aeon "I think she understood your perverted comment about her underwear perfectly." She shrugged slightly "Your just lucky Taki is to preoccupied right now to hear it." She ducked as an assassin guard flew over her head hitting the back wall. He hit the floor near by holding his bleeding stomach wounds made by Ryozo's claws. She twitched her fingers "I mean she'd have hit it you harder, a lot harder I mean she's so in love with the girl you might have woken up in the middle of next week." Nagmo kicked an assassin guard close to him "Shut up Ryoko!" Hiroshi slammed his foot out kicking another guard in the neck "Way to impress her Nagmo it's so sad that the first ninja other than Taki that she got to meet was you."

He turned quickly helping Rei of her seat "I mean now she going to think that all male ninja's are perverts like you." He smirked, "Still once she gets to talk to Toki she'll realize it's just how you are, and that you're a half assed idiot." Rei turned slamming her knee in the nearest guard's leg "Yeah then she'll want to slap you again because of you being that way." Sophitia ran forward, she leapt over chairs finding her self stopped short because of who was sitting in front of her. Mina pulled up her chains staring at Sophitia's surprised gaze "We came to save you its just things didn't work out well." Kilik shrugged slightly" I'm guessing your going to say big help we where. "Sophitia leaned down quickly pulling down Mina's bolt she watched as the chains unlocked themselves from her wrists "I didn't think I'd ever see you two again."

She turned pulling back Kilik's bolt she watched as his chains fell free "I'm really glad you're here." Mina stood up her fist making contact with the nearest assassin guards face "Where's that bastard Akuma gone!" Kilik turned sharply "He's behind that white demon the one that looks female." Sophitia turned quickly slamming her sword through the guard's stomach closest to her. She turned seeing a spray of blood fly past her, she watched as Kilik and Mina ran in to the utter fry of chaos, which was behind her. All she could hear were Suzuka's men screaming as the ninja's began to tear through the lines wounding them and killing them in the process. She watched as the two Jin Uni Ki demons rose up roaring as they tour up the guards in front of them whose weapons where useless.

She turned hearing Suzuka's screams of rage from her spot on the arena where she was now trapped. Mekki-Maru's tentacles flying upwards as she gazed at her assassin army as it was being massacred in front of her good eye. She couldn't reach them and it seemed that she was horrified and angered by this. Sophitia shrugged it seemed so fair that now the tables should turn. She narrowed her gaze as watching as the man with a white beard broke the hand of the man in front of him he grabbed his weapon and slicing his throat with it in one swift movement. She turned quickly her hand moving to her weapon as she heard someone land behind her she turned thrusting her weapon forward only to feel it hit another causing sparks to fly.

She turned watching a mouth full of razor sharp teeth opened, only to close again as the lizard like eyes stared at her in disbelief. She watched as Aeon Calcos turned hitting a guard near by with his tail causing him to be driven in to the blade of the female ninja closest, her green eyes turned to him for a second then she shook her head while calmly kicking the dead man of her weapon. Aeon leaned down slowly putting a clawed hand through Sophitia's hair "Sophitia!" Sophitia looked up slowly "Aeon?" Aeon shrugged slightly " I finally find you, you have no idea how much of an adventure I've had trying to find you." He grinned widely "It would seem you did need me after all, even if you didn't realize it." Sophitia turned sharply hitting one of guards in the back with her sword hilt.

She smiled slightly putting her free hand on his clawed one "I guess I did need you, I can't believe you came all this way." Aeon turned slamming his tail down as one of the guards who tried to run at him "Oh I had help, Mina and Kilik where very kind in letting me come along, like you and Taki there something of an item." Sophitia raised an eyebrow slightly "You know if I wasn't in the middle of a fight I'd ask how you know about that!" She pulled herself down sharply as a guard swung his sword over her head, she turned slicing her weapon across his shoulder, she turned watching in surprise as the Xi sword came out the guards back. Aeon picked the screaming man up on his weapon throwing him of it harshly "Oh I had a run in with your Jin Uni Ki friends very nice demons told me all about it."

He turned slightly "Didn't expect you to get girlfriend Sophitia." Sophitia turned tripped the nearest assassin guard she watched as he hit one of the chairs face first crying out in agony "Neither did I." Aeon laughed slightly he turned slamming his clawed foot in to the fallen guards back "This is just like you Sophitia your always full of surprises." He swung his weapon down slamming it between the fallen guard's shoulder blades. Akuma turned in frustration he was loosing control! He moved quickly to one side as a guard was thrown by one of the white demons against the wall. He turned only to see a spray of blood fly past him as one of the ninja's sliced the throat of the man nearest with his own weapon. This wasn't fair! He was loosing men all his beautifully trained men! Almost half of them where now lying dead or twitching on the ground in pieces.

The ninja's had taken there weapon's from them and now he was alone, he'd already lost his helpful guards one had, had his stomach ripped open by the female demon while the other had been stabbed through the stomach by the lizard man! He turned gazing at the chaos around him, everything was lost in the blood and fire of war, his army was lost his brother was dead. Here he was standing alone in this misery, he turned glaring at Suzuka a sneer spreading across his face. This mission had been nothing but a blood bath and he'd suffered for it! The bitch had led him here and she'd be wrong this day! Her vengeful foolishness had lost him the life of his little brother! The mission hadn't been worth this! This was foolish and he was shocked at having not seen it before now.

Suzuka had no power! Even her weapon was useless now she was foolish! This was nothing but a blood bath in which she had lied to him! She'd said this would like there other missions! She'd said it would be easy, she said he'd get his prize like he always did! Sleeping with her wasn't worth this! It hadn't been worth his brother's life he could see that now! He pulled up his sword backing away towards the corridor, he wasn't going to stay here and die because of her stupidity, which he'd once believed in so much that he'd die for her! No he'd get out of this place alive, she wasn't worth his life and this had been a waste of time filled with lies! He smirked he could still get out though there was still time if he moved quickly.

He turned to the corridor behind him moving quickly as a man was thrown over his head, he watched as the blood flew past him hitting his sleeve. He turned quickly running past the dragons that led towards the main door. He could still hear his men screaming but he just ignored it, he had some of the ninja's gold in his pocket something he'd taken from the short dark haired girl's room. He laughed aloud Suzuka could just die as could the rest of his pitiful men! He had what he needed he didn't need any off them anymore he could get out of here alive while they went to visit Emma-O. He turned slightly as something caught his eye he watched as long weapon shot out in front of him causing him to fall back as it sliced through the air he found himself coming to a stop.

"You know I'm not letting you leave here alive Akuma!"

Akuma took a slow step back staring the young man in front of him he growled aloud "Kentaro!" He watched as the young boy pulled up his Katana he sneered folding his arms "Why am I not surprised by this! I'm guessing this is all about me killing your wife is it not?" Kentaro pulled up his weapon feeling him self-breath in deeply "You disgusting bastard!" He swung the sword slightly "You forced me in to your filthy clan two years ago, you don't know how long I've waited for this day! The day when I get to kill you for what you did to my wife!" He pulled up spitting at the muscular man "I would've joined you, you'd already threaten my village with death, there was no need to harm her!" Akuma shrugged slightly "Oh please boy we needed skilled warriors you where useful."

He grunted aloud "I mean I needed to give you an incentive to join, although between you and me your bitch was good I enjoyed her screaming, Suzuka loved watching while I sliced her open." Kentaro found his teeth grinding together "Well look at your mighty Suzuka now! She's going to die soon enough personally I can't wait to see Taki and Sophitia open her up!" He took a slow step forward "I've had to do so many dirty things for your clan! Suzuka never even asked my name till now when she wanted me to touch her ugly demon! Soon I'll be free from this clan! I don't care if the Fu-Ma clan cut of my head for my territory a least I'll get to kill you and at least I'll get to die with some honour intact unlike you." Akuma sniggered slightly "Then come on and kill me little boy!"

Kentaro sneered swinging his weapon "With pleasure!" He turned thrusting his weapon forward only to feel the force as it hit Akuma's with a clash. Akuma pulled up his weapon grinding it against Kentaro's he watched the muscular tense in the young man's arm " Very weak aren't you boy? I mean look at your scrawny arms and your pitiful sword." Kentaro narrowed his brown gaze "Well a least mines my own! Unlike yours which you killed someone for!" Akuma pulled back snarling "I hate boys like you! You know how many of you I've killed just to please Suzuka?" Kentaro felt his teeth grinding together. "Too many probably, it's just normally they don't fight back like I'm doing!"

Akuma sneered slamming out his fist he watched as the young man cried out in pain as it impacted with face causing blood to fly through his teeth "You always where a glutton for punishment Kentaro! Must be all the beating I gave you in your youth!" He pulled back feeling a jolt of sheering pain as the young man's sword slashed across his arm. He didn't get a chance to move as a fist him in the face causing him to fall back painfully he eased up his weapon hand watching as a slow stream of blood began to trickle from his nose. He grunted ignoring the bloodstains as they began to soak his other arms robe he grinned slightly "I see you've been practicing boy, not that it'll save you in this case."

He turned slamming his sword hilt out watching as the young man let out a horrible cry of pain as it impacted with his shoulder, his next blows came swiftly as he kicked up wards hitting the mans other shoulder full force. He grinned widely "My, my aren't we the slow one, you should know better I spent so many years training with Suzuka that I'm just to good for you!" Kentaro pulled himself up painfully "Ah yes your mighty Suzuka who you've left behind so you can save is your own skin. Your brother had more loyalty than you even if he was a pretentious bastard." He sniggered slightly "Saying that though I still think you should've joined him, I mean the poor Shoji are probably still hungry." Akuma pulled back slightly.

He breathed in feeling his fist tense "I'm going to have your head boy!" Kentaro found himself laughing harder "Then come and get it!" He felt the force as the big man's fist impacted with his stomach, took a step back. He swung his weapon out watching as Akuma dodged it, the next moments where painfully as Akuma grabbed his collar he felt the painful force as he was hit in the chest. The blows seemed to come over and over again as Nagmo drove his sword hilt in to his chest, he felt the painfully force of the floor as his body hit it. He pulled up his weapon watching as it impacted with Akuma's as it came towards him. Both swords grinded for a moment before he felt Akuma's foot impact with his lower leg the pain felt horrible. He pulled up only to feel a painfully sensation which didn't seem to end.

Akuma pulled back grinning he slamming his foot in to the boys hand causing him to let go of his sword which he kicked across the corridor. He pulled back his weapon then slammed it forward he watched as the young man cried out in pain. His weapon had gone right through the young man's shoulder, he smirked he had done the same thing to Fujio not so long ago. He watched as blood began to leak from the young man's shoulder, he was trying to struggle only to find he couldn't move because of the weapon. Akuma laughed slightly he pulled out his long cutting dagger from its place on his leg holder "Well you've been fun boy, but I think it's about time I sliced open your throat!" He kneeled down slightly "You shouldn't fight battles that you know you can't win."

Kentaro tried to move again only to find he couldn't because of the weapon in his shoulder. He watched calmly as the blood began to drip on to the floor he turned narrowing his gaze "At least I had the guts to try Akuma, at least I get to die with honour you never will." Akuma turned spitting at him "Weak foolish boy, I won't die this day but you will. Oh yes your screams are going to echo through these walls this day." Kentaro lowered his gaze, somehow he was glad this was over, he waited so long for this but he hadn't won. Not that it mattered anyway he knew somewhere in his heart that he couldn't beat Akuma everyone who had tried had failed. He had seen so many men die trying, but that had always been the way of Suzuka clan picking of the weak until only the strong where left.

He'd seen so much blood and pain in these few short years he just wanted to see it so more. No more bad dreams no more fights over rank no more killing innocent people. He couldn't stand it any longer, every moment of it had filled him with pain and hurt and regret. He had once been an honourable man a man willing to fight for his village living a simple life a beautiful life with his wife. Now that was gone destroyed in the flames of Suzuka's torches as she'd killed everyone in his village. He had nothing to go back to, nothing to look forward to perhaps he should've died a long time ago not that it'd mattered now was a good a time as any. He half closed his eyes watching as Akuma's blade came closer glinting in the low light of the corridor, all things come to end or so he'd been told once.

Akuma felt a horrifying wave of pain in his stomach, he found himself crying out in agony he felt the dagger slip from his fingers it hit the floor clattering before it became still. He slowly looked down his gaze widened as it met a long glowing sliver blade, which was poking out through his stomach. He watched as the blood began to drip down soaking his clothing he could only stare in shock. He turned slightly staring in to the angry brown eyes which where staring at him from behind he felt the pain as she thrust the weapon further in to him using the full force of her staff to push it in. He turned coughing he felt the blood as it started to run down his chin. He turned watching as she narrowed her gaze he tried to focus on her red headband with its yellow patterns.

He watched her throw her long dark brown plaited hair to one side, he tried to breathe as he watched the young Chinese man holding one of the staffs with a bladed end step forward. He looked at the long blade in his stomach it was one of the ones from the back wall, which had fallen down. He turned again staring at Chinese girl she had done this! She had hurt him! Seung Mina pushed the bladed weapon harder listening to Akuma cries of pain she leaned forward slightly "How's your stomach Akuma?" She paused watching as Kilik moved his weapon up pointing it at the big man's shoulder. She smiled slightly watching as Akuma turned again to stare at her, the man's eyes where full of shock horror it was almost like he couldn't comprehend what had just happened to him.

Akuma groaned painfully "Bitch…." He wanted to say more but was stopped by the force of Kilik's blade as it went through his shoulder he looked up staring at the young Chinese man. Kilik pulled the weapon out forcefully "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you do you Akuma. Lets just say it's been a long time and I can't wait to finish you off." He watched as Mina yanked her blade free he slammed his forward watching as it hit the big man's chest. Akuma didn't even scream as his weapon went through his back he watched as the big man hit the floor on his knee's his eyes just staring up blankly at who had finally killed him. He pulled the weapon out as Akuma's body hit the floor shaking in death.

Seung Mina pulled up her bloody blade looking at it, it had been such a quick and painful death for the man lying in front of her. Akuma Suzuka's once great and powerful head guard was lying dead like his men, his eyes open in a shocked death that would echo in to his afterlife. She watched in silence as the blood ran under her boots her gaze slowly drifted up to the young man who was impaled on Akuma's sword. Kilik eyed the young man his gaze travelled to his surprised face he seemed shocked to even to be alive. He didn't move though despite the sword in his shoulder, it was almost like he was waiting for their next move, he hadn't even bothered to pick up Akuma's fallen weapon. He took at step forward both himself and Mina had watched his fight unfold before there eyes.

This young man who was younger than himself had tried to stop Akuma from leaving, he had tried to beat him which was incredible brave, it seemed that not all of Suzuka's guards had tortured and corrupted souls and not all had wanted to join her. He raised his weapon to the young man's face slightly waiting to see if he picked up the fallen dagger. Although this young man had fought Akuma it didn't mean he was on their side he watched as the young man closed his eye then slowly pulled his head back waiting for his death. He pulled the weapon back sharply watching the young man's eye's widened in shock, he smiled bringing himself to his knees "Would you like some help?"

He watched as the man looked at them in surprise then looked down slightly "You're not going to kill me?" Kilik slowly put his hand on the Akuma's weapon "No where not going to kill you. Because of you Akuma's dead, because you helped as stop him." Mina watched as Kilik pulled the weapon free from the young man's shoulder "You are not one of Suzuka's men, you're far to honourable to be one of them." The young man slowly began to rip his robe he turned wrapping some of it around his bleeding shoulder "You ought to kill me, the Fu-ma clan will only kill me if you don't I'm disloyal I fought against them. All enemies of Fu-Ma die for trespassing it's the there law, plus I'm better of died anyway I wear the colours of a monster." Mina turned slightly "You are not one of Suzuka's men in my eyes I saw what you did just now."

Mina eased up his weapon ignoring a blood curding scream which echoed outwards from the main hall "Stay here we say what you did looks guts you should be spared for your actions. We'll tell the ninja's what you did, Taki will listen to me you shouldn't die for your actions you deserve another chance." She watched the young man turn his head "Why trust me? I'm nothing but a weak dishonourable man." Kilik took a slow step forward "Weak dishonourable man no you're a brave man, weak men don't fight for the death of there wives or stand up against on of the head guard of a ninja clan so that he can find rid the world of such a man." He slowly pulled up his hand "Please don't run from the temple stay here and hide until the battles over we'll help you."

He watched the young man look up slightly "You will?" Mina took a step forward "Fu-Ma won't kill you when they find you we, we promise you that." She watched the young man nod then slowly getting up walking away from the dead carcass of Akuma. Mina watched him go before turning back to the corridor she listened to the screams which where starting to dieing down.

8

Taki slammed out the long weapon watching as it hit the neck of the guard in front of her, she ignored the blood, which flew past her. Her gaze narrowed as one of the men came towards her getting ready to strike. She pulled the reaper back only to see a white clawed hand smash the man across the chest he was tossed sideways she watched in silence as his body fell in to the abyss below. She turned slamming her weapon in to the assassin guard's chest that was closest to her, he fell over his died body hitting the chairs instantly. She turned seeing Rekki-Maru in its weapon binder it was clattering from side to side violently she turned noticing the Omega Sword was doing the same. She stared at them both for a moment why where they both doing that?

She shook of the thought, grabbing Rekki-Maru's hilt, she didn't have time for this! She grasped its hilt tighter as her gaze turned to the Omega sword which was starting to rattle even move violently. She swung her head around maybe it was rattle because of Sophitia's presence, but she wasn't calling Rekki-Maru at this moment how could she be she was right in front of it so why was it acting like this? She pulled on Rekki-Maru hard feeling a jolt of pain as lightning shot from the weapon binder she turned quickly noticing that the Omega sword was starting to shake even more violently she slowly pulled out her hand did it want to be freed with her weapon? She stopped still feeling the breath getting caught in her chest, that wasn't possible! The Omega sword was Sophitia's weapon it didn't like other people touching it!

She seen what happened to people who tried to touch it, it put lightning through their bodies really hurting them it even killed in some cases. She'd seen Mina make a fool of herself by trying to pick it up on one occasion on their last adventure. It had cut through her clove like paper with it lightning causing her to hurt her weapon hand quite badly even if it was a flesh wound the swords attack on unwanted guest was vicious. She pulled away from Rekki-Maru hilt painfully this was insane! The Omega sword couldn't possibly want her to touch it that was just wrong. Why would it want a ninja to touch it? Why would it want to be brought out of its holding binder with Rekki-Maru for that matter? She breathed in watching the shining sliver broadsword bang from side to side even more viciously.

She slowly eased her hand closer to it, she was fuckin insane! Why was she even thinking of doing this? The Omega sword only liked a truly pure soul, which was why it was Sophitia's sword, she didn't have a pure soul she wasn't Sophitia. Sophitia probably had a much more beautiful soul than her, why would it want her hand? Was this Sophitia's god putting forward a challenge? Was this a challenge of her courage and her love? She pulled out her fingers getting ready to take Omega's hilt, so what if this was a challenge! She'd take Hephaestus's challenge she wasn't a coward! Maybe this was about proving her love to the younger woman. They wanted her to prove her love she'd do it! Like she cared for the pain of the Omega sword lightning blows! No she was stronger than that!

She grabbed the weapon shining hilt she watched as it stopped shaking under her hand, she quickly grabbed Rekki-Maru with the other. She closed her eyes she would not be beaten by this challenge! She felt the force as both weapons started to shake under her grasp she ignored the lightning from both the binders as it hit her hands. Pain is only a state of the mind after all! It only kills you if you start to give up! She gritted her teeth down ignoring the agony as she pulled the weapons forcefully, she turned hearing Mina's cry of horror but ignored it she didn't have time! She wasn't going to quit ether! She wanted to scream as she felt Rekki-Maru grind as it began to move she snapped her eyes open hearing a cracking sound, her gaze shifted to Rekki-Maru's weapon binder.

The huge binder had started to crack with white light she turned hearing another splitting sound as Omega's spilt mid centre with horrible force. She didn't get a chance to think as she swung both weapons out of their spilt binders so there where in front of her. A moment that felt like forever seemed to pass as she looked at both swords in confusion. What where they doing? They'd both shattered their own weapon binders it made no sense! Here she was standing with Omega a weapon that could kill her if it wished but it hadn't. She stopped short feeling the heat in the Omega swords hilt, she watched in surprise as a blue shaft of lightning shot out from its hilt hilting Rekki-Maru she stared as her own weapon started to glow slightly.

She didn't get a chance to think as shafts of lightning began to fly outwards from the Omega sword hitting Rekki-Maru's blade. She felt the pain in her hands as both weapon's hilts became hotter. The pain was horrible as both swords began to throw lightning between the blades she found her scream hitting the air as the lightning on the Omega's swords side fed in to her body painfully. She couldn't think straight, all she could see was lightning as it shot outwards, she had no idea what was going on because of the pain feeding through her body. She could only just make out the sounds of screaming and the smashing of metal close by. All her world seemed to go by so slow she didn't know what was going on! She couldn't move ether!

Sophitia looked up sharply she watched as blue lightning sped past her going right through all the assassin guards. She could only turn watching in horror as her girlfriend started to scream she could see Rekki-Maru in her hand she found herself running past Aeon and the other ninja's who looked utterly confused Taki had the Omega sword in the other hand! She stopped watching the lightning hit the weapon binders with immense force shattering them she watched in what felt like slow motion as the all the ninja's weapon's as well as Mina's and Kilik's hit the ground freed from there binding prisons. What in Tartarus was going on? Why on earth had Taki picked up her weapon! She jumped past the lightning trying to get closer she had to help her girlfriend!

She struggled trying to avoid the bright light as it suddenly basted outwards followed by lightning which struck outwards all around the balcony hitting all the assassin guards causing screams of agony and pain to hit the air. She ignored them getting closer trying to close her eyes, as the light got brighter blasting outwards filling the room. She struggled trying to see to get closer. Taki watched as the lightning stopped she couldn't feel the pain anymore the Omega swords the bright light around her slowly faded. She had no idea what had just happened! She stopped short putting her foot forward she was alive? She slowly eased up her hand, which was holding the Omega sword she felt the breath get caught in her lungs,

She slowly eased up Rekki-Maru, the weapon was glowing with white light she raised it to her face she could feel its power channelling through her. She stared in surprise she hadn't felt Rekki-Maru's power in this way since the Soul Edge swords had come in to being. Rekki-Maru had been weak for a long time it had only been this stunning powerful when it had been created. She turned to the Omega sword, the weapon had regarded her own! Omega had given Rekki-Maru back its former glory! It had made it strong again! Why on earth it had done it? She was at a loss to say but it had done it. If this was her gift from Sophitia's god himself for helping Sophitia and saving her as well as loving her then she couldn't be anymore grateful.

She lowered her head Ryo-Wo was being kind this day, by letting this come to pass, the mighty dragon god had been listening to her. If another god had been allowed to do something for her who was not her god, then Ryo-Wo was truly merciful and kind in his ways. She slowly lowered Rekki-Maru she now had a weapon that could truly stand up to Mekki-Maru. She watched in surprise as the writing on the Omega sword blasted out with gold light, which lit it up amazingly every Greek letter shining outwards in the darkness of the faded room. She watched as it faded almost as quickly as it appeared. She kept her hand on its hilt she pulled it up looking at it. Was this the power of the Omega sword? It was truly stunning and beautiful like its owner.

She turned lowering the weapon she smiled watching as Sophitia jumped over the chair her girlfriend looked shocked and confused. Taki gently eased up her girlfriend's weapon again "This is a beautiful sword." Sophitia came to a stop it was so silent she turned staring at all the dead guards on the balcony not one had survived the onslaught of both weapons lightning combined. There was nothing but dead silence, all the ninja's had gone quite as had Mina Kilik and Aeon. Her gaze turned to the platform even Suzuka had been stunned in to silence and Mekki-Maru was silent it tentacles had lowered themselves to the floor on the arena which they moved around on it like snakes making hardly any sound. She watched as both Jin Uni Ki demons folded their wings looking around them.

Her gaze met Taki's she hadn't heard what she'd said over the shock of what had just happened she watched as the Omega sword was raised to her eye level. Taki leaned forward slightly "Sophitia please take your sword." Sophitia slowly grasped the weapon "You're not hurt, but Omega normally hurts people." Taki grinned slightly "I know, it makes no sense to me ether." Taki slowly eased up Rekki-Maru she wanted to explain what had just happened to her weapon what the Omega sword had done, but somehow she felt Sophitia already knew she grinned evilly. She could kill Suzuka now! The bitch couldn't fight both weapons one was hard enough but now she was the one loosing this fight! Her end was coming it was only a matter of time!

She leaned forward gently kissing Sophitia's lips causing the younger woman to look up slightly she calmly put an arm around her, she watched as her family began to gather along with the Jin Uni Ki. Toki took a slow step forward all the broken weapon binders lay near by he watched as his children pick up their true weapons. He smiled slightly as his children ran forward grabbing all their fallen weapons. He took a slow step forward slowly picking up his Katana from where it had fallen, his gaze moved to Mina, Kilik who where doing the same. He ignored the blood on the balcony taking a slow step toward Taki who turned to look at him in surprise, he watched as Sophitia took a step back from her girlfriend. He could hear the quite footsteps of his children gathering around behind him.

He slowly brought up his hand to Taki's face, he could see her flinching movements, he was almost shocked that she was standing in front of him it seemed almost unreal. He calmly brought up his hand running his finger down the side of his face she didn't move just stared at him. He lowered his head slightly "You came back to me…I never thought I'd see you again Taki." Taki pulled away slightly, she wasn't all to sure of herself in this moment of turmoil, something deep down made her want to hit the man standing in front her. He had caused so much suffering for her so much pain she looked down at her feet. She knew it wasn't his doing ether that it was her for bringing a weapon to the Hoko Ji temple which at the time she couldn't control.

She looked up slightly ever part of her ached right now she was so happy to see him that she wanted to hug him but the other part of her was screaming angrily at him for trying to kill her. She felt her fingers twitch in truth the Toki who she had fled from was not the Toki standing in front of her. She knew this but the old wounds still hurt so badly and she still wasn't sure if he was fully healed. Hiroshi took a slow step forward "Taki he won't harm you, I swear it he fought Mekki-Maru just so he could be here with you." He slowly pulled up his halberd "You don't know how good it is to see you alive, you really had as worried there for a while." He smiled patting her shoulder slightly "Nothing changes with you does it? I mean you're still really fuckin difficult to kill as always."

Yosho smiled pulling out his long chain he swung it slamming the heavy point in to the floor "Well she wouldn't be our Taki now would she if she was easy to kill now would she?" Nagmo smirked pulling up his throwing knifes he tossed one in his hand "All I can say is for once you didn't think with your lowers Taki which is really impressive for you." Taki turned giving him a cold look "You know if I wasn't so focused on other things I'd hit you Nagmo!" Ryoko calmly swung her Kusarigama a wide grin spreading across her face "You can hit him later Taki." She turned grinning at Sophitia "Might I say that you've surprised as all I never knew you had a thing for beautiful blonde Greek women."

She slowly pulled up her hand looking at Sophitia "Speaking of which Sophitia Alexandra you really are a brave warrior, I've honestly not seen a Greek warrior in a long time with your guts. You're an impressive testament to your country." She watched the younger blonde haired woman face turned to confusion, she turned back slightly "She doesn't understand what I'm saying does she?" Rei flicked her half blade rolling her eyes "Of cause she doesn't you idiot, why do you think Taki talks to her in Greek all the time. It's so dame obvious that she doesn't understand Japanese, I mean if you did she of thanked you by now for the compliment by now." She limped forward smiling at Taki "It's great to have you back Taki I missed you a lot."

Toki pulled up his hand he watched a silence fell he turned to Taki "Where just really glad to have you back and you being back is all that matters." He slowly lowered his head "Please forgive an old fool for betraying your trust, I never meant to hurt you, I was just a weak willed man who couldn't control his selfish desires. Mekki-Maru is not worthy of my hand or the hand of anyone other than yourself." He closed his eyes "I see that now, I know you'll never forgive me for what I did to you and what I put you through. I just want to make things right between as if I can I'm your father and you deserve to have things made right." Taki pulled up her hand angrily "You bastard tried to kill me! You wanted me gutted in my own temple because of your greed!"

Toki shook his head feeling the pain deep down inside "It's true I was a bastard and what I did to you was greedy and evil." He slowly put his hand through his beard " Trust me Taki if I could take it all back I would. I would do everything right if I had the chance, I wouldn't let what happened ever happen again believe me." Taki swung her head around "Yeah but that's it you can't!" She slammed her foot down hard "No more than I can take back what I just said to you just know which I can't believe I just said!" She shrugged her shoulders trying to ignore the deep turmoil down inside "I know that wasn't you, I know that monster of a man was the most evil part of Mekki-Maru using your mind, and I know it was all my fault because I couldn't control it!"

Toki slowly folded brought up his hand "Then I guess we both have things we regret." He breathed in heavily "You couldn't have known Mekki-Maru's power no one could at the time, I know you tried your best to control it." He slowly pushed his white hair out of his eyes "I know you would have killed me if the time had come, not that I blame you I've of expected no less." Taki shrugged her shoulders she knew she was finding this so difficult, she breathed in deeply "I never wanted to kill you, I wanted to but I was afraid. That's why I ran, I just couldn't face killing the only person I call father." She felt her fingers twitching again "I know I should have! I know your going to tell me that, but I couldn't do it, it hurt to much!"

She pulled up Rekki-Maru "I wanted you to live, even if you where a monster your still my father. Your still the man who walked to my broken home littered with dead bodies and took me some where safe." She put a hand through her hair in frustration "So like you I guess I'm just as selfish I wanted to keep you alive because I couldn't bear to loose you even if you, you're the only father I have." Toki slowly put his hand on his daughters arm "I see that would explain why you never faced me off despite me giving you a chance to. Although I see nothing wrong in that Taki, at least your not killing me meant Yosho could cure me and for that I'm grateful." He turned slightly "I'm just glad your alright, I was really worried about you I thought Suzuka had killed you."

Taki sighed aloud "She tried honestly she really tried." Toki found himself smiling "Stroke of genus letting the Omega sword recharge Rekki-Maru I must say, I mean I'm impressed that you'd think of such a thing." Taki looked up slightly "It wasn't genus I took a chance I didn't even know if it was a good one at the time. Sophitia's sword has a mind of its own." Toki grinned widely "Ah yes Sophitia I was coming to that, where on earth did you find such a brave warrior?" He turned grinning at the Greek woman "I mean she's as impressive as you are, plus you never told any of as much about her apart from her breaking the lesser Soul Edge sword. I mean you never said you where in love with her you've caught as all by surprise here."

Taki slowly looked down at her feet "Oh it's a long story, mostly about me being cowardice about my feelings." Toki calmly folded his arms "Ah yes the labyrinth I saw it all through the eye, Suzuka was foolish enough to show as it all." He paused noticing Taki's surprised expression "She wanted as to watch you and Sophitia die, its just we got to see everything else." Taki found her self-looking up nervously "Everything?" Toki grinned "Well not everything we couldn't see the demon garden but we saw enough to say that you are quite the romantic. I've seen the way you've acted around women you've brought home but I must say Sophitia must be something very special. I'm impressed by how seriously you've taken this relationship."

He slowly put a hand up pushing her black hair out of her eyes "Once we've dealt with Suzuka I'm looking forward to talking about this with you." Nagmo rolled his eyes "Oh yeah I bet he does, I bet he wants all the info right down to what perfume Sophitia wears." He felt a sharp pain as Ryoko foot made contact wit his leg, he sneered turning to gaze at her "What?" Ryoko shrugged her shoulders "No offence father but can we kill Suzuka now?" She turned hearing both Jin Uni Ki demon's laugh behind her she shook her head grinning at Seung Mina and Kilik "I mean come on I'm sure both of you can't wait to rip her in half." She turned slightly looking at the lizard man "Hey and I'm sure your looking forward to making her suffer."

She took a step forward towards Sophitia "I mean even you must be want Suzuka's hide." She paused hoping her Greek wasn't to rusty, she watched as the blonde woman nodded. Taki pulled back swinging out Rekki-Maru "Suzuka is mine! Her death should only be done by myself and Sophitia, she deserves no less!" Ryoko pulled back sneering "No! I want her head!" Taki grunted, "Don't argue with me! She's mine and Sophitia's!" Ryoko pulled back slightly confused "Why do you want to kill her so badly? I mean look at her she's weak both Sophitia's sword and Rekki-Maru and all the other powerful weapons here means she doesn't stand a chance! What are you hiding Taki? I know you're hiding something I can see it in your face."

Taki turned slightly watching as Keiko sighed aloud "Let's just say she could be even more dangerous than she appears! I can't explain to you right now but I will not risk any members of my families or friends life!" Ryoko pulled back "Are we talking about a demon here, I mean are you saying she's a demon?" Taki raised an eyebrow "I'm only going to say one thing on this subject! Think of a truly powerful nightmare demon from your bed time stories." Nagmo put a hand on his chin "Oh right the Nacrinoth demon of demons." He found him self-laughing "Taki are you trying to be funny, I mean it doesn't exist." Taki turned grabbing his collar harshly "I'm fuckin serious Nagmo!" She watched as her brother pulled away "Your telling me that, that weakling in the central arena that's wasted and has lost all her army is a Nacrinoth?"

He turned spitting in Suzuka's direction "Nacrinoth's are a bed time story!" Aeon sneered slamming his clawed foot down "No they aren't as much as you'd like to believe that they are, there not. There not exist ether there just incredibly difficult to bring in to the human world, the dark armies only took out the weak one's." Nagmo turned his head sharply "If you say so, but what would a lizard man know like you know about Nacrinoth's?" Mina snarled aloud "He's Aeon Calcos ex general of the dark army! His armies where probably fighting this so-called demon long ago." Kilik calmly folded his arms watching as Aeon turned to meet his gaze "I trust him with my life, Aeon would not lie to you what I told you earlier is true. He's honourable and despite his form he's as good as the next man!"

Aeon found his gaze widening he watched as Mina walked up to him, the young woman leaned forward hugging his armoured front "We're both just glad you got out alive Aeon, we thought we'd lost you." Aeon flicked out his tongue "I just got caught up that's all Mina, personally I'm just glad to be out of the labyrinth you guys had me worried for a while." Mina grinned patting his armoured front with her hand "Oh we're okay, we just ran in to trouble that's all." Kilik smirked "If you can call that bitch on the platform over there trouble she's something of a nightmare in my view." He leaned forward giving Aeon a pat on the back "Where just glad you're here, wouldn't be the same with out you."

Hiroshi slammed his foot in to the ground "Enough!" He turned to Taki "So your saying Suzuka is a Nacrinoth, how is that possible?" Taki rolled her eyes in annoyance "I don't have time to explain this to you Hiroshi! I really don't, time is not on my side right now!" Hiroshi growled slightly "What the fuck do you mean by that? Is she going to transform or something?" Taki leaned forward " Hiroshi listen to me! I would rather be the first to face her along with Sophitia!" Rei raised an eyebrow "Well I'm with you on this Taki, if you and Sophitia need to go first and the reasons important you should go I'll back you up." She shrugged her shoulders then turned meeting Ryozo's gaze "You two must know about this and why they have to do it please speak."

Keiko turned to Toki "They have to go first that's all that needs to be said, the reason's I can't say but the woman sitting on the central arena may very well be a Nacrinoth and not your daughter." Ryozo shook his mane looking at the dead assassin guards lying all around the balcony " If so they might be able to save you, trust me on this Toki if that is a true Nacrinoth there might be no new dawn for this clan." Toki watched as his children turned in surprise, as did Taki's friends he raised his hand slowly "Then they go, I will not question the words of the Jin Uni Ki demons." He watched as his children fell silent he turned to Taki and Sophitia " We'll lower the bridges and take up position to protect you if the worst should happen." He took a slow step back "I will fight for this dawn for everything I'm worth."

Sophitia watched as Taki took a step forward so she was standing next to her, she wasn't all that sure about what had been said since most of the conversation had been in Japanese although she'd heard her name mentioned a few times. She also had no idea what the green eyed woman had said to her ether, which she felt bad about since she wasn't sure if it had been nice. She felt Taki's hand as it entwined with her own bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned slightly meeting the beautiful woman's brown gaze "What where your clan talking about?" Taki slowly brought up her free hand running it against the younger woman's slightly bloody stained face "The Nacrinoth I was trying to get them to let as go first to face Suzuka."

She breathed in heavily "Not that we know what the Jin Uni Ki poem means." Sophitia swung her head around "I do." Taki turned sharply "You do?" She leaned forward meeting Sophitia's gaze head on "How?" Sophitia shrugged her wounded shoulder " I got Suzuka to tell me, she thought that me getting killed by her demon meant I wouldn't live to use it." Taki turned gently grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders so she could bring her closer "You know you never fail to surprise me Sophitia." Sophitia lowered her gaze "I don't know if it works though and she could've lied." Taki raised an eyebrow slightly "Even if it was a lie we can still beat her, I mean everyone's here now." She leaned forward gently kissing the younger woman's lips.

"Excuse me."

She turned sharply breaking her kiss, seeing that Mina was standing close by "You know I ought to kick your ass Mina! Why did you follow me here?" Mina grunted folding her arms "Oh that's real nice Taki! I came here to save your ass!" Taki sneered turning slightly "Oh great job." Mina turned glaring at her "Stop being a bitch Taki, I was trying to save you from your own death." She slammed her boot in to the ground "Yeah me and Kilik messed up but we still tried!" Taki leaned over slightly "You shouldn't have come here Mina! You could've died!" Mina pulled back in surprise a wicked smile spread across her face "Ah now I see what the cold bitchy act is about you where really concerned about me, that's so sweet, almost as sweet as your kissing Sophitia."

She watched as Taki's face turned blank "You romantic you, you never told me about your crush on her." She turned seeing Taki's expression turn to slightly unnerved she slowly eased up her hand "You big softy you and I thought all this time you where just being a hard ass but in truth you actually care about people deep down you just can't express it very well." Sophitia slowly pushed Mina to one side "You know you should stop now." Mina grinned taking a step back "My apologise Sophitia I just felt it needed to be said." She turned winking at Kilik before walking over to him. Sophitia turned slightly taking Taki's hand "You know being a romantic is nothing to be ashamed off." Taki found herself running her hand down her face "I'm not ashamed of it."

She breathed in deeply giving Mina a cold look "She's just embarrassing me, that's so typical of her." Sophitia turned the ninja's head gently to face her own "But it doesn't matter all that matters is that where here together." Taki breathed in quickly "I agree with you, I just know I'm never going to live this one down my family and friends are going to mock me for weeks about it." Sophitia slowly turned her head "Well at least we can be mocked together." Taki turned slightly "Point taken I guess it's not all bad." She turned to the arena where Suzuka was still standing her weapon, which was hissing now while its tentacles flying sideways. She narrowed her gaze she had no idea what was waiting for her over the bridge but she wasn't scared of it!

Nacrinoth or human it could be finished of! She ran her hand gently through Sophitia's hair, trying to ignore Suzuka enraged one-eyed gaze, which was looking at them both through the darkness. She couldn't wait to kill her, she couldn't wait to end this madness and Suzuka was the last thing to get rid of. She pulled out Rekki-Maru slowly watching it glow with white light. All things had to come to their end it was the way of the world. It filled her with pleasure to know that Suzuka's life would end this night, she would finally pay for her territory and disgusting actions, which she'd, gotten away with for so long.

End of Part 12

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-07-26


	13. There Is Not A Day That Dawns

_THERE IS NOT A DAY THAT DAWNS UPON THAT WHICH HAS THE EVIL OF CENTURIES PAST_

Suzuka slowly raised her gaze from the floor she eased up her wounded arm looking at it. She could see the bone through the burnt flesh it was taunting her much like the pain in her ribs, which still hadn't quite subsided. Her gaze narrowed what had those ninja's done? She could see the carcass's of her army lying on the balcony most had there eyes open and where staring sightlessly back at her. She pulled up spitting this was the Omega swords doing as well as Rekki-Maru's it was there lightning that had killed her army. She felt her teeth grinding together her beautiful army, the army she'd spent three years putting together and now it was gone just like that! Torn down so quickly like it had been a dream which had washed through her hands like sand.

She slammed her fist in the arena floor she wasn't died yet! No she still had one thing that could win, Mekki-Maru was still all-powerful! She was still a goddess among men. She could still fight her broken body wouldn't be her end, what where a few broken bones anyway? She was still strong! She pulled her arm again looking at the bone, which was showing through; flesh was only flesh after all. She pulled up the tip of Mekki-Maru, flesh could be changed it could be harnessed with the right methods. She watched as one of tentacles moved towards the opening where the bone could be seen she felt the jolt of pain as it went inside her body. She watched as its red body pulsed as it began to move outwards covering the opening of the terrible wound.

It freed itself completely from the blade as it moved inside her body attaching it's self while some of it pulsed strands moving up her arm creating veins which stopped at her bicep she slammed her other hand in to the floor as a horrible jolt of pain swept through her. She spat again then turned to look at her arm, the weapon had done its job it had covered the wound while merging with her body. She found her self coughing slightly, she calmly closed her hand before turning her gaze to the platform above her where the ninja's where looking down on her, she could see Taki and Rei looking at her with disgust. She coughed again watching as Sophitia's gaze met hers, she looked at her for a spilt second then lowered her eyes. She was ready for them! She'd let them come to her!

She felt her fist's grip tighten around Mekki-Maru, which hissed angrily she still had Taki's prized weapon, which she could will! She smiled evilly she couldn't wait for them to come to her! She wanted to make her final battle a glorious one soaked in blood and guts! She wanted to see death, which was made by her hands! What was victory anyway without the screams of death?! Taki leaned forward looking over the balcony at Suzuka bellow the woman was on her knees just watching them intensely. She narrowed her gaze she had been standing here for five minutes and still Suzuka hadn't moved. What was she waiting for? She turned slightly as Rei came in to view the young girl slowly sat down by her side, Taki gave her smile "Yasashiku hasn't surfaced yet, I think their coming up wall on foot."

Rei shrugged her shoulders her gaze moving to Sophitia who had picked up the Elk Shield off the floor "You said Jiro's wing got mangled, Yasashiku and Kiyoshi are probably flying him up which is why it's taking them so long." Taki found herself breathing in deeply "You know Rei I hate this, it's fucked up." Rei smirked putting a hand on her sister's shoulder "You mean Suzuka or Yasashiku not surfacing?" Taki turned slightly to meet her gaze "Suzuka she's just sitting there, I hate it. She could have used her weapon to crawl across here it has tentacles to grip with I just can't understand why she hasn't." Rei turned eyeing Suzuka "She's waiting for you and Sophitia she's knows your going to be first across the bridge, I can see it in her ugly one eyed face."

Taki leaned over slightly pulling her sister closer "I missed you Rei." Rei leaned over giving her sister a hug "I missed you to I prayed to Bishamon for your return." Taki found herself laughing slightly "I guess the god of war answered your prayer." She pulled away ruffling Rei's short hair slightly "That's so like you Rei you never give up hope no matter what." Rei breathed in slightly "Well unlike Hiroshi I always believed there was hope." She looked at her half blade flicking the weapon slightly "Father fought so hard to get as all here, I know it's hard for you both right now." Taki sighed aloud turning to gaze at Toki "No it's difficult Rei, I hate that in my minds eye I thought I'd have to kill him, I never wanted to."

Rei shrugged her shoulders "Well where just all glad you made it out that labyrinth alive you have no idea how worried we were for both you and Sophitia." She turned rolling her eyes "Apart from your jack ass brother Nagmo that is, he didn't believe we'd ever get out alive." Taki pulled up Rekki-Maru looking at it "Some things never change do they?" Rei nodded slowly then turned slightly watching as Sophitia started to move towards them " Sophitia she's very beautiful." Taki looked up slightly "Yes she is, I probably don't deserve her she's a much better person than I am." Rei folded her arms "Oh I wouldn't say that at all Taki, I think she brings out the best in you, I've not you seen you this happy in a long time." Taki pulled up her hand looking at it "No I haven't been this happy in a long time."

She looked up watched as Sophitia moved the Omega sword in her hand swinging it slightly "She's so unlike all the other women I've been with she's so loving and kind, I'd do anything for her." Rei raised her eyebrow "No offence Taki but your other girlfriends where bitches, they just slept with you so they could say they'd had if of with you." Taki rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yeah I know there's no need to remind me."

She turned gritting her teeth "Trust me if I'd of known that I wouldn't have bothered with them. That's so typical of how I used to be, a beautiful face was always so worth my time." She breathed in deeply "It's just there are two types of beautiful faces one spits back in your face after sleeping with you, while the other cares about you and would save your life in battle even if it meant her own." Rei smirked slightly "I wouldn't feel bad Taki I mean my boyfriends did the same to me, I just hope I can find a really nice guy who loves me like Sophitia loves you." She sniggered "I'd say you're a real lucky, I mean I remember you talking to me about her, it's just you never you said that you had a thing for her." Taki lowered her gaze "I didn't at the time she just fascinated me."

Rei shook her head "Fascinated you know we both know that's not quite true, I mean it was her image you ended up drawing constantly after you got dosed up that love potion which was meant for that demon." Taki raised her eyebrow "Rei I drew a girl that looked similar, it wasn't Sophitia." Rei leaned forward "Oh come off it Taki, it was her and you know it." Taki looked down at her weapon hand "Okay it was her, but I had idea why I was drawing her I didn't fancy her at the time." Rei laughed slightly "Maybe it's was one of those subconscious things, where you don't know at first why you're looking at it, then after a while it all becomes clear." Taki slowly closed her hand "Rei you always have to analyse my situations."

Rei leaned forward slightly "Now what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't do that?" She shrugged her shoulders "I'd be a bad one, and besides you where always they're for me when I needed moral support." Taki slowly put a hand on her chin "Well you know me Rei, I've always stood by you, you're my sister and my friend." Rei turned slightly as Sophitia came up behind her. Taki turned her gaze to the younger woman "Are they ready?" Sophitia slowly reached up pushing Taki's long fridge out of her eyes "There ready, your family have all there bows set up to fire as do the Jin Uni Ki." Taki found herself breathing in deeply "Fine at least I can kill that bitch now." She slowly put her hand on Sophitia's "I just want this to be over."

Sophitia moved her wounded shoulder "Well it's going to end tonight ether way." She turned watching as Toki took a step forward, the ninja master slowly raised his weapon causing all the other ninja's to ready themselves." Each slowly raised their bow it seemed like second as a chant was made which lit up all the arrows with white flames, which burned viciously. Taki slowly lowered her gaze watching as Rei moved forward taking up her position her younger sister slowly raised her bow and arrow chanting for a second which caused her arrow to light up with white flames like the others. She shook her head, she wasn't sure if she was ready for all this. She had no idea what was kneeling down on that arena, even if was the real Suzuka she knew deep down that this was going to be a tough fight.

Suzuka wasn't going to give up or surrender, no the bitch would fight it out to her very last. She'd always been that way stubborn and evil! She found herself gripping her weapon tighter her eyes burning a hole in to the floor in the process. She was not going to loose this fight! Suzuka would not make a fool out of her again and if it meant her life to save Sophitia's she'd give it! All her thoughts where suddenly brushed aside as Sophitia's lips met her own, she was surprised by how deep ever movement of Sophitia's lips where, she slowly closed her eyes sinking deep in to it. All she could feel was the want in Sophitia's caress, which was so soft as it moved with her own lips, she couldn't contemplate how good it felt, she couldn't describe it ether.

She'd never been that good with describing anyway, but then how do you describe a kiss? The words enriching or soft didn't cut it nether did heart warming or uplifting. She felt her self getting lost on Sophitia's kiss completely, if she could best describe this feeling it was like her soul was pulsing with light, her body was lost in movement of her hands moving through Sophitia's hair. No that didn't cut it ether, it was a truly incredible feeling, one that needed no words or thoughts, one that she was loving every moment of ever since the first time she'd kissed this woman in the labyrinth. This was what made her feel whole it made her stronger, she slowly ran her hands up Sophitia's back feeling the material of her shirt, this precious woman was worth it all.

She felt Sophitia lips leave her own, it took her mind a moment to come back in to normality. She slowly opened eyes looking in to the green sapphire ones that where looking in to her own. She calmly moved her fingers up the Omega swords blade then ran her hand down meeting the younger woman's again "Are you ready?" Sophitia found herself breathing in deeply "Yes." Taki slowly stood up straight flicking Rekki-Maru between her fingers "So am I." She took a step forward kicking the lever with her foot she narrowed her gaze as the huge bridges slowly came out from under the platform they made a horrible creaking sound as they slammed in to arena's side. She turned slowly to Toki who was gazing at her "If we die pull back the bridges don't let Suzuka escape!"

Toki calmly nodded he slowly took a step back watching as Ryozo raised his huge bow which was bigger than a man the Jin Uni Ki warrior eased on his huge arrow. He narrowed his gaze watching Suzuka carefully the woman still hadn't moved despite the bridges being down. This was not a surprise though it was a ninja custom to stay kneeling until the final battle and contemplate death. Sophitia put her foot on the bridge, everything around her was silent she couldn't even hear the ninja's breathing behind her. She calmly followed Taki on to the platform, she felt her self grip her sword tighter as she finally stepped on to the bloody platform. She turned quickly watching as bridges lever where pulled back by Aeon, the slow creaking sound hit her air as the bridges began to move back again.

Taki slowly narrowed her gaze as she heard the clanging sound of the bridges pulling back under the platform, she breathed in deeply while calmly unsheathing Rekki-Maru. She could feel its energy as it paused through her hand. She watched as Sophitia slowly raised the Omega sword and Elk sword. She smiled at her slightly before turning to look at Suzuka. The woman didn't look up she kept her head hung slightly, Taki slowly twirled her weapon taking a careful step forward "Thinking about death Suzuka? Thinking of how pissed off Emma-O will be when he sees your ugly face?" She watched as Suzuka laughed slightly the woman didn't look up though; she just kept her hand grasped around Mekki-Maru whose tentacles moved across the ground.

Suzuka narrowed her good eye "No I wasn't of my thinking of death Taki!" She calmly raised Mekki-Maru "I was…well it doesn't matter much now, I should have done it before." Taki looked at Sophitia then turned back meeting the woman's good eye "Please do tell as what you where thinking about Suzuka." Suzuka smirked "I don't think you'd like it much Taki." Taki slowly took another step forward she watched as Suzuka followed her movement "Try me!" Suzuka grunted then eased up her hand "Well I was thinking why is it I didn't rape your bitch of a girlfriend it would have been so much fun." Sophitia felt her teeth grinding together "I'd love have seen you try to do that to me!" Taki pulled back sneering "Trust me on this Suzuka you'd have touched her in that way I'd have gutted you alive."

She suddenly paused sniggered "But there's the thing I'm going to gut you alive anyway! So why don't you get of your knees and fight me!" Sophitia twirled the Omega sword "Where both how do I put it, somewhat tired of you and we would both love to kill you. Please don't keep as waiting." Suzuka sniggered again "You're both fools you know that? Nothing more than maggots." Taki folded her arms "I always thought maggots where interesting creatures since they clean up the mess that as demon hunters leave behind." She shrugged " You on the other hand just like to make the mess and suffering, so I guess it's only fitting that me and Sophitia get to clean up." Suzuka snarled annoyance " You always where a cocky smart arse Taki."

She calmly raised Mekki-Maru watching it hiss in anger "You killed my army! You killed my head guards!" She narrowed her gaze "You will never kill me!" Taki slowly moved back pushing her foot in to the ground "Your right about that one I can't kill what's already dead can I, at least I can't kill the real Suzuka because she's long gone now isn't she?" She paused noting the confused look on Suzuka's face " I can kill the Nacrinoth now though can't I?" Suzuka gaze her a cold a stare "You think I'm a demon you're even more foolish than I thought Taki. You believe I am a demon, what is it with you? Can't take the fact that I'm stronger and better than you?" Taki slowly raised her weapon higher so Suzuka could see it "If so lets see if you can die."

Suzuka turned spitting she wasn't going to take this! Not only was this foolish but it annoyed her! Taki was talking bull as usual as if she believed in Nacrinoth's they where no more than a pitiful bed times story! This was no more than a ruse to piss her off, although saying that it had done its job! She looked at Mekki-Maru this was inevitable anyway there was no turning back! She didn't think as she stood up her angered scream hitting the air she watching as Mekki-Maru's tentacles flew towards Taki. Taki didn't get a chance to think the weapon's razor edged tentacles came towards her. She snarled aloud she was not going to be defeated again! She swung Rekki-Maru around full force only to hear the sound of screeching as the Mekki-Maru's tentacles where cut.

She watched as they fell to the floor twitching painfully before going limp the other tentacles drew back as the light blasted out from Rekki-Maru. Taki grinned evilly, "What's wrong Suzuka you look a little annoyed?" Suzuka pulled back her weapon she snarled aloud watching as Taki and Sophitia came closer. They'd both die she'd beat them once before she could do it again! Sophitia came forward as Suzuka ran towards Taki she slammed her shield forward full force in to Mekki-Maru's tentacles which flew outwards trying to avoid her shield's light, she smiled as she heard Suzuka's muffled cry as her body was hit full force. Suzuka only felt the pain and agony as her body hit the arena's floor she came to a painful stop on the stone, which only became more painful as she tried to get up.

She turned coughing painfully she narrowed her gaze noting that she was half way across the arena's floor. She put a hand on her stomach groaning painful, her hand grasped Mekki-Maru tighter. This was only a miner pain nothing to be concerned about, she eased herself up on her in to a standing position. Her gaze narrowed she would not be beaten! She was a goddess! She wielded Mekki-Maru a Soul Edge weapon! The weapons fighting hers where not Soul Edge and she could beat them! She turned only to feel the pain as Taki's hilt made contact with her face she hit the ground on her knees. Taki breathed in deeply this was pitiful! Suzuka was an utter disappointment! She'd somehow hoped Suzuka would try harder but even she knew that Mekki-Maru couldn't stand against both the Omega sword and Rekki-Maru.

She shook her head leaning down slightly "Fight harder if you can!" Suzuka slowly pulled herself up she painfully spat the blood that was in her mouth on to the floor. Taki watched her calmly she watched as tentacles of Mekki-Maru swung up wards towards her only to screech in pain as she rose Rekki-Maru which blasted out white light. Her gaze narrowed as the Omega sword cut through the screaming tentacles. Suzuka didn't get a chance to look up as Sophitia boot made contact with her chest, she cried out in pain. Sophitia turned slamming her foot into the fallen woman's knee "See how you like a good beating shall we!" She slammed her foot down across Suzuka's face causing a spray of blood to fly through the air the ninja woman hit the floor back first coughing and choking.

Taki eyed Suzuka who was lying on the floor she watched a blood began to drip out of from the woman's nose. No doubt Sophitia's foot had broken her nose not that it really mattered it wasn't like the pain for Suzuka was going to end quickly anyway. She grinned evilly it was enjoyable watching her suffer, seeing the look in her face the one that had a slight fear in it. She brought her foot down hard on the woman's weapon hand causing to scream. She bent her toes watching as Mekki-Maru was freed from her grip. The weapon slid across the floor it's remaining tentacles flying around wildly. She pushed her foot down harder listening to the cracking sounds as Suzuka's fingers started to break with the force; she stopped ignoring Suzuka's screaming.

She calmly eased her foot of watching as the woman bent over in agony while holding her hand, which had three limp fingers. She slowly moved her gaze to Sophitia an evil smirk crossing her lips "I don't want to have all the fun would you like to break something?" She was about to say something more when the Elk Shield spun past her causing her hair to be blown back. It smashed in to the kneeling Suzuka's side sending her tumbling across the arena's floor, Taki winced hearing the crack of one of the woman's ribs. She watched as the glowing weapon returned to its owner who caught it. Taki raised her eyebrow noting Sophitia's angered face as she pulled the shield back in to position, she turned to Suzuka who was coughing in agony "That must have really hurt, real shame she missed your head."

She twirled Rekki-Maru between her fingers "Still I'm guessing my beautiful girlfriend is saving her most painful blows till last." She felt her hand as it formed a fist she ignored the cracking sound of her own knuckles "I just like listening to you scream." She slammed out her foot tripping Suzuka up before she could get to her knees, she grinned hearing Suzuka's cry of pain as her fist impacted with her chest. Suzuka watched as Taki backed away slightly, the woman was playing with her! Both her and Sophitia where taking turns to beat her! She pulled up her right hand trying to move her first three fingers with no luck at all. She coughed painfully her lungs where burning everything hurt, she narrowed her gaze seeing that Mekki-Maru wasn't far away she could call it to her!

She eased up her hand listening to it hiss as one of its tentacles slammed in to he floor as it began to drag itself towards her. Taki watched as the weapon slid across the floor she moved back flipping as one of tentacles tried to fly towards her. Her gaze narrowed as the other tentacles wrapped around Suzuka's wrist pulling the weapon in to her broken hand. She glared watching them wrap themselves around the three broken fingers, so that the woman could grasp the weapon. She shrugged her shoulders this was a pointless attempt by Suzuka. The woman was probably in so much pain from the previous blows that she couldn't get up so she was trying to use the Soul Edge weapon again. Not that it would help her at all.

Taki brought Rekki-Maru up to her eye level watching the blade glint in the low light, She slammed the weapon around full force watching as a spray of blood flew through the air as it tore across Suzuka's knee. She pulled back watching Suzuka cry out in pain the woman slowly started to crawl away. She pulled back watching as the blood began to drip down her blade. Suzuka pulled herself along the floor, she ignored the blood that was dripping from her leg, it was just flesh after all! Weak flesh blood and bone! She swung her weapon around watching as one of the tentacles barrowed in to the open wound. She groaned painfully feeling her body jerk in pain, she closed her good eye glaring at Taki, and whatever the woman broke she could repair!

Taki pulled back in disgust she watched as veins burst through Suzuka's trousers going up the side of her wounded leg. She noted Sophitia's horrified gaze the blonde woman turned her head getting angrier. Taki flicked her weapon slightly " You know Suzuka I knew you where stupid but I never realized you where that stupid." She took a slow step forward "Using that weapon to heal your self is madness!" She shrugged her shoulders "Still it explains why you're not dieing quickly, your just using it to prolong your agony." She flipped Rekki-Maru "You really shouldn't have it mean's I'll get to hurt you more." She smirked gazing at Sophitia "Mean's Sophitia gets to break more of your bones." Suzuka sneered easing herself around; she pulled up Mekki-Maru "Fuck off!"

She watched as the tentacles flew towards Taki there was a flash of silver as they where severed clean off. She watched in slow motion as they fell to the ground twisting then going limp. While the others Sophitia had severed earlier lay in the demon stomach acid near by which burnt hissing as it them away. She slammed her good hand down hard she wasn't going to die! She swung Mekki-Maru around only to feel pain immense pain in her wrist, she watched as red liquid flew through the air. She tried to move but she wasn't quick enough as the Omega sword pieced her shoulder, going through her back. Her good eye widened as she met Sophitia's enraged gaze, she felt the weapon hit the floor behind her she turned to her hand.

There was no hand! She looked up at the bone and the blood, which was dripping down, in front of her eyes. Her severed hand was lying close by still holding the weapon. She screamed in agony as Sophitia yanked her weapon free causing her wounded body to hit the ground painfully. She looked at the bone again in was so depressing no hand, no finger's. She could still reach her limp hand though and she could pry her weapon free from it, she just needed time. She eased herself up trying to crawl forward on her knees, stupid fuckin Greek! She turned spitting at Sophitia, her gaze lowered as her robes began to stain red from the wound. She could heal herself! She was not going to let some ugly wound be the death of her!

Sophitia watched as Suzuka began to crawl away she was surprised how much of a fight the woman was putting up, if you could call it fight. It was more like a desperate struggle to stay alive using Mekki-Maru to repair her body. She took a step forward she wasn't going to give her satisfaction of being able to grab her weapon. She narrowed her gaze as Taki began to move forward on the opposite side of her. Suzuka eased herself up on to her knees her weapon was right in front of her she eased her fingers around her blades end whose last few tentacles started to flay upwards with her touch. A sheering pain hit her hand causing her scream she looked up seeing Rekki-Maru's glowing blade, which had gone deep in through the flesh of her upper hand. She let go of Mekki-Maru trying to control the pain.

Taki pulled the Rekki-Maru causing Suzuka to scream "You know it's pointless trying to use Mekki-Maru to heal yourself, what ever you heal I'll just cut off again." She slammed her foot around. She felt it impact with Suzuka's chest sending the woman tumbling across the arena's floor, the woman groaned lying there unmoving her sliced hand dripping new pools of red blood on to the floor. Suzuka opened her good eye only to feel Sophitia's foot as it came down on her leg, she watched as the blonde woman brought her shield down. Suzuka could only choke as the pain flew through her system as the weapon hit her in the stomach. She tried to move only to feel a hand grabbing her by the collar she was hauled up her gaze meeting Taki's. The woman just looked at her for a moment.

Taki leaned forward looking in to the good eye she ignored the white ones sudden movement "You called me pathetic once! Well who's pathetic now!" She watched as Suzuka started to struggle her gaze narrowed "Sophitia's served your hand and wounded you, and I'm going to get lots of pleasure cutting you up!" She raised Rekki-Maru "I'll start by cutting out that blind eye of yours it's always irritated me!" Sophitia turned slightly ignoring the screams that shook the arena's walls, she turned slightly seeing a white eye roll across the ground it, stopped still in pool of blood it's served steam lying there while the white sightless pupil looked in to the nothingness. She turned watching Taki flick the blood of Rekki-Maru before throwing the still screaming woman across the ground.

She could see that was Taki was finding this fun the look in her girlfriend's eyes just said it all. She shook her head the thing was she couldn't say she didn't like it ether, Suzuka had caused nothing but suffering to those around her. The woman was getting her just deserts; she turned looking at her wounded shoulder this was just what anyone would've done to the woman so she shouldn't feel guilty for her actions. She watched as Suzuka held her head in the place where the blind eye had been. She shrugged then flung her shield, she watched as it hit the woman in her already wounded knees causing a painful cracking sound as the bone was smashed on impact. She grabbed the weapon as it came back to her then turned watching as Taki leaned over to her ear.

Taki grinned evilly watching as Sophitia's gaze moved to meet hers "You should break her arm the one which you cut her hand clean of." She pulled up her finger running it across the woman's chest line she knew in her mind this was wrong. She knew was incising the already enraged woman, but she couldn't really stop herself she knew Sophitia wanted revenge as much as she did. She blew gently in to her ear; she moved her gaze watching Sophitia tense up, the younger woman started to walk forward Taki swung around trying to follow. Sophitia flipped her sword around so the hilt was facing forward. Suzuka felt a jolt of agony go through her as Sophitia's sword hilt impacted with her stomach. She hit the ground only to be dragged up by the hair.

Sophitia tightened her grip on the black hair, which she was holding with her shield hand. She grinned widely bringing the hilt back she looked at the weapon for a moment remembering how a blow like that felt. Taki stopped as Sophitia started to slam her sword hilt in to the woman's stomach repeatedly, Suzuka's feet where almost leaving the floor with the force of the blows. She grimaced she couldn't imagine how painful that was, she watched as Sophitia pulled up her knee slamming her knee right between Suzuka legs. This caused the woman to howl in pain. Taki could see that Sophitia was really getting pleasure out of doing this, not she blamed her this was actuality the same thing Suzuka had done to Sophitia the first time they'd come face to face.

Now Sophitia was doing the same thing back but with a lot more violence she moved back as her girlfriend grabbed Suzuka's shoulder, she suddenly jumped up swinging herself in mid air while turning Suzuka around. She landed behind her slamming her shield right in to the back of the woman's head. Taki moved to one side as Suzuka hit the ground next to her. She leaned down grabbing the back of the woman's collar ignore her eyeless socket on the right side. She watched as the woman tried to struggle but it was a weak effort on her part. She grunted aloud then brought her knee up slamming it full force in Suzuka's chest, she flipped Rekki-Maru maybe it was time to do some real damage. She slammed the weapon down in to the woman's lower back watching as it went right through the dark armour.

She pushed it in further then twisted it hearing the splinting sound of bone, probably the woman's spinal cord not that it really mattered. She twisted the blade to one side ignoring the cries of pain and the blood, which began to drip on to her feet. She ripped Rekki-Maru out sharply then tossed Suzuka she watched the woman landed close by Sophitia who kicked her in the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow watching as Suzuka struggled trying to move her body with no luck. Rekki-Maru's blade had obviously served the spinal cords in her lower back, which meant she couldn't move anything below the waist. She smiled somehow that pleased her it meant the woman would be very easy to kill now. She could just go up and gut her it wasn't like she was going to struggle.

Taki narrowed her gaze as Sophitia moved around the battered; bleeding ex ninja she was no doubt figuring out what to do next. She calmly put her weapon behind her back, oh how joyful this was. How easy it was as well somehow she'd expected a fight, she turned her gaze to Mekki-Maru which was lying still on the floor it's tentacles shaking no doubt because it's owner was dying. Sophitia slowly eased up her weapon watching as the lightning began to fly outwards from the blade, which caught alight with red flames. She turned eyeing Suzuka again the woman struggling on the floor, she could see the hole in her armours back where Rekki-Maru had gone through. She calmly put her swords flaming point running it across the armour's back.

She cocked her head to one side gripping her weapon tighter, half turning her gaze as the red flames blasted higher turning to white. She ran her blade across Suzuka's armoured back watching as the armour turned red as her blade heated it. The woman instantly started to scream; she moved her weapon back watching as the red line followed. This was no doubt burning her robes under the armour, which was burning her skin at the same time. She pulled her weapon away then pulled up the point to it was over the already open hole, which Taki had made with Rekki-Maru. A sadistic smile slowly spread across her face, she leaned forward jamming her swords red-hot point in to the armours open hole.

All she heard was screaming and the sound of sizzling, under the armour plating she yanked out the weapon she'd like to the bitch try and heal herself now. She turned watching as Taki came forward her eyes drifted to Suzuka who was whimpering as well as sobbing. Taki twirled Rekki-Maru she turned kicking Suzuka over so the woman was on her front and facing her. She lowered herself to her knees grabbing Suzuka by the collar her gaze moved to the balcony, her clan and friends where silent. She turned back pulling the still whimpering woman up to face her. She could see in her one good eye that she wanted it all to end Taki grunted aloud she'd make it end for her in a very painful manner. She calmly raised Rekki-Maru narrowing her eyes.

She watched the weapon catch the light "Now I'm going to gut you, it's going to be really painful, and your going to bleed internally" She snarled aloud "You are going to see the world with your one eye before you die!" She spat in the woman's face "Your going to see my face and know that me and my girlfriend where the ones who killed you! I do hope Emma-O's there to greet you on the other side bitch!" She slammed her weapon full force into Suzuka's stomach, she grinned pushing the blade to one side slowly, she could feel blood running over her fingers but ignored it gazing in to the woman's one turquoise eye which had gone wide in shock. Her body stared to shake which was replaced by her coughing as she started to bring up blood. Taki shoved her weapon further across her stomach.

She yanked it out viciously, the woman fell on the ground clutching her stomach with her one hand while her other arm shook. She slowly stood up only to see a flash of silver as Sophitia slammed her blazing sword in to Suzuka's chest. Taki moved back watching as Suzuka's armoured front was burnt away, her whole rip cavity appeared as the burning continued. She watched as Sophitia's swords fire disappeared Sophitia pulled her weapon free in one swift motion instantly turning away as Suzuka's dead carcass finally hit the ground. Her one eye wide open staring in at the word in front of her, a world she could no longer see or hear a world she was leaving at this moment. A world that she'd caused suffering in as well as death.

Taki watched Suzuka's pupil move to the centre of her eye before going still. She watched in what felt like slow motion as the woman's good hand hit the ground. Her body shook one last time before the silence finally fell over the arena. She turned staring at the open chest cavity where Suzuka's ribs could be seen clearly that was a really brutal thing of Sophitia to do but somehow it hadn't surprised her. She bent down again pulling up a large piece of Suzuka's hair then sharply cut it, she raised it up looking at it. Then turned spitting at the dead woman again, at least she'd have a trophy piece for her wall now. She turned watching as the ninja's lowered their bows slightly. She grunted aloud so much for the woman being a Nacrinoth! She'd just resurrected herself!

Sophitia turned slightly poking Suzuka's dead body with her sword "I was expecting a demon." Taki looked at the lock of hair in her bloody hand "So was I." She turned looking in to Suzuka's dead eye" My family will get rid of the body, I just want to leave this place right now." She lowered her gaze "It's been a long day and I want to sit in my family's garden." She felt Sophitia's hand on her shoulder "We won though didn't we." Taki looked at her bloody hand "Yes we did, I just need some fresh air." She calmly turned her gaze to Mekki-Maru who tentacles had gone limp its eye was closed and it looked dead. She leaned down looking at it she'd put this thing back to sleep. This time she'd make it sleep forever!

It would not harm another innocent person again! It had caused her enough trouble as it was! She kicked Suzuka's dead hand of its hilt in one swift motion. She stopped short hearing a hissing sound her eyes narrowed She pulled her hand away as the eye in the weapon's eye shot open. It glared at her angrily. Taki pulled back slightly in confusion what the fuck was going on? It was meant to be dead! All Soul Edge weapons where the same once you kill the owner the weapon loses all its power! There every existence depended on their owner, because they used their owner's very soul as a way of drawing life. She breathed in deeply maybe it was still alive because it was on its last legs and hadn't died yet. She shrugged putting her hand down only to feel a bolt of agonizing pain.

She looked down one of the tentacles points had jammed it self in to her thigh. She growled pulling it out forcefully she turned seeing Sophitia worried gaze. She turned back to the tentacle, which had started to squirm violently under her grip "You'd think this thing would just die wouldn't you, but no it just has to carry on fighting!" Sophitia leaned down slightly "Are you alright?" Taki eyed her bleeding wound "Yeah I'm fine it's just a flesh wound." She squeezed harder watching as black blood started to spray from the violently squirming limp "I'll just put it out of its misery manually." She turned pulling her foot up getting ready to bring it down on the eye only to feel an agonizing pain as the sword's tentacle flew free from her hand.

The weapon moved across the floor like lightning, she turned in shock as it flung itself in to Suzuka's chest cavity. Its tentacles coming apart twisting themselves around the ribs these turned to pulsing veins wrapping themselves tight in to the dead woman's insides. Taki growled in announce looking at the weapons eye which was gazing back at her in a pissed of manner. She took a step forward glaring at the living weapon "You know what your fuckin annoying!" She pulled up Rekki-Maru "I know you can understand me so listen up! That bitch whose body you controlled is dead! So stop trying to save yourself by clinging to it!" She turned slamming her foot in to the ground "Try as you might it's not going to come back life!"

Sophitia turned slightly watching as Taki, put Suzuka's lock of hair behind her scabbards straps "What's Mekki-Maru trying to do?" Taki flicked Rekki-Maru's blade slightly "Oh it's just trying to stay alive it's nothing to worry about." She shrugged her shoulder "its okay I'll have this over an done with in seconds, I'll just cut it's veins free and send it back to sleep permanently." Taki calmly began to walk forward watching as Sophitia followed, her gaze moved as Toki pulled up his sword causing all her family to raise their bows and flaming arrows again. She didn't know why they where bothering this was nothing but a simple task, which she could deal with quite easily it, was no more than breaking the veins free.

Darkness and blackness in a swirling of red, blood red. It was slowly replaced with shadows, dark shadows that form fingers and a mouth of dagger like teeth. Nothing makes sense is this death? No this can't be death, death is a god this is, I don't know what this monster is as it grabs me with it's one long fingered hands who's claws wrap around my waist. This is not death! This is. Taki stopped short as Suzuka's body suddenly jerked she pulled back that was odd. She shrugged it off it was probably just the veins inside pulling making movement there was no way Suzuka was alive. She jerked her head up watching the body shake violently she eased up Rekki-Maru glaring at the weapon's eye "You know your a very clever little bastard but that's going to fool me!"

She felt a shaking under her feet, she watching in surprise and horror as the woman's eye, which had been pulled out sped across the floor. It jumped up landing back in the sightless socket. She heard Sophitia's cry of shock as the woman's severed hand slid across the ground she watched as the hand slowly brought itself up to the wrist. The veins in the arm slowly pulled the hand forward attaching it. She heard the sound of movement as the blind eye reacted itself, what the fuck was going on?! This was not possible! It had to be a trick or something a trick played by Mekki-Maru! She took a step back watching as the veins pulsed finally pulling the hand into place causing the fingers to twitch. Sophitia watched as Taki backed off she turned seeing Suzuka's turquoise eye start to change colour.

Red blood slowly swept in to the turquoise eye, turning it completely red while the other eye remained white although blood shot streaks started to show. She watched in stunned silence as Suzuka's body pulled itself up in to a sitting position. She could hear the ninja horrified cries from above; she swung around watching as Suzuka teeth started to change, the lower and upper canines started to lengthen. She could see Taki confusion and horror, she turned raising her sword as the blood red eye suddenly lit up a blazing red, she watched the dead body turn it's head to both her and Taki. Then it turned looking down slightly a wide smile spreading across its face while it hand with it nails, which where starting to grow claw like made a fist. Taki breathed in taking a step forward "What the hell?"

"_Hells rather nice_."

Taki stopped in mid motion it spoke? How the hell could it speak? She twirled Rekki-Maru "That wasn't Suzuka's voice ether! It was her voice but there was a husky evil almost male voice talking over it. She took a step forward very slowly "Mekki-Maru right, you're speaking through Suzuka's corpse!" The dead woman's head moved again "_Foolish human female as if I'd need a Soul Edge sword to speak!" _Taki backed away as the dead body stood up on it's own it moved like some kind of zombie with it's back hunched over and it's arms hanging down. The red eye looked at her again "_I am the darkness, I am the god of all things that wallow in filth, I bring the living sword to me to merge with it_!"

Taki slowly folded her arms "Another demon with a high opinion of itself." The dead body slowly raised its right arm "_I am that which you fear, all who fear me despair in there pity for I have no enemies my kind are the strongest of all shadow walkers_." Taki watched as Sophitia moved back "Nacrinoth! So there was no Suzuka you where in control the whole fuckin time! I'm impressed you kept control of Suzuka that long!" Suzuka dead head moved "_Suzuka, ah yes Suzuka the body the pitiful flesh and blood I've lived in for many years. No this is not the real body I consumed the real body while in it's grave in the place where the humans build white pillar towers_." The dead fingers twitched "_Suzuka is long gone, I just made a copy of the flesh and bone and mind I took the soul for myself like those innocent young human souls"_

The dead body slowly shifted forward "_I used the flesh vessel and made it believe it had never died, I used its desirers to get what I wanted, you where a desirer which it's dead mind needed to harm. So I harmed you and the other female who you are with. I just wanted the Soul Edge weapon you hold as it can give me full life and power in this world and make me stronger than my ancestors." _Suzuka head turned staring the Jin Uni Ki on the balcony "_I will not allow others of my kind to die because of those who are not demons anymore but white lap dogs with wings_." It turned spitting out blood from it's mouth "_The vessel is pointless now, I do not feel a need to repair it, weak flesh and mortal bone are useless to me. Unless I hide with in there is no use for it."_

Taki leaned forward "You're disgusting, using another's body just so you could get what you wanted." Suzuka's dead head moved "_Fool you shouldn't provoke me, I am the suffering of man kind! I'm not like your shadow walkers! I eat your shadows walkers there no more than food!"_ Taki turned pulling up Rekki-Maru "Your just another demon to me until you prove different." The glowing red eye closed slightly "_I see, you want to see me as I am, you are even more foolish than your same sex girlfriend, at least she's the one standing here who doesn't want to know what I look like._" Suzuka dead clawed hand slowly pulled up " _You on the other hand want to see the Shadow Lords wrath, you have curiously unmatched to those before you._

The gleaming red eye narrowed to a slit "_You want to see hell, you want to see fire, you want what thousands have wanted before you. A real challenge to prove your worth, much like your same sex girlfriend_." The clawed hand formed a fist "_So be it, you will have your fire, and you will see your death as I consume you drawing in both hers and your soul in to my stomach_. _You will join the others who scream with in me, there souls never free, who I drew strength from strength which has kept me alive all these years_." The glowing red eye went wide "_Those other fools on the balcony will join you soon after, and I will be free to roam your country and eat what I please_." Taki slowly folded her arms "You won't leave here alive! No demon ever leaves here alive."

She was answered with a laugh from the dead body in front of her. Suzuka blind eye moved slightly "_We shall see female we shall see."_ Taki turned sharply watching the dead body shake violently. Her gaze widened as Mekki-Maru's veins blasted through the flesh wrapping themselves around the arms and legs. Two veins came out from behind her ears wrapping themselves in her cheeks. They pulsed turning red as blood began to move through them, more veins busted I out of the chest cavity covering the open bone and wrapping them selves behind the dead woman's back. Taki took a horrified step back as the hands began to turn to yellow claws and the bones started to spilt, black liquid oozed out as the fresh began to disappear. She could only watch in horror, as the dead body was consumed by it.

The body bones could be heard cracking and spitting in the pulsating mass of black liquid, which moved jerked around on the floor. She watched as the black pulsing mass began to reform. She watched as a three meter long tail with yellow spines appeared from it its tip bearing a huge pike like yellow bladed tail. A huge set of spines surfaced as the lower back appeared. From this huge body's upper back came to massive back arms, each with long spines on the elbow these ended with two huge staking yellow spines at each end. She stopped in silence seeing that these where not the true arms of this horrible nightmarish black body but merely staking arm much like those spider legs used by the Shoji. The horror of it all was these where seven times bigger.

She grabbed her weapon tighter as the huge dangling arms with long fingers came in to view these hands where big enough to hold a man in. One of these hands had two yellow spikes are the wrist while the other was bone like with huge horns coming out of the shoulder and wrist. Its huge legs rose up each with a huge yellow set of claws on it and a back claw at the heal moving. It's huge back had hundreds of yellow spines sticking up she could only hold her breath as the hug neck with it's yellow pines started to rise up before her. The massive head slowly appeared almost causing her to step back in terror. It rose up its enormous crest with horns catching the light. This crest was more than two meters long only made longer by its huge yellow horns.

At it's end was the head which could move in side the crest's lower half, it was a mouth a huge mouth with no snout just a head of teeth huge razor sharp teeth. She watched as the saliva began to drip from its jaws as it opened its huge mouth hissing at her. A two meter long red tongue shot out it moved through the air then snapped back in to the jaws. She starred in terrified silence as the sightless head moved left and then to right as the final liquid disappeared back in to its black nightmare of a body. It's legs moved with there back spines on the thigh as it's came forward it's thirteen feet of high towering over her and Sophitia she watched as it's guarded shoulders of spikes on each side grew out wards.

It stopped still again as an eye burst through its chest it was the eye of Mekki-Maru. She could only watch as the Soul Edge weapons veins burst through again wrapping around the huge demon in front. They wrapped around the black bodies legs and arms and chest as well as back two worked their way up its neck and wrapped around the lower chest. She couldn't see her weapon! What had happened to it? She watched for a moment as the veins pulsed showing of a glint of silver, which vanished instantly. Taki raised her weapon it was still in the things chest cavity! She watched as Sophitia started to move back she could hear the cries of panic from behind her. She turned around watching as the face moved to look at her.

"_Still feeling brave female? Still feeling worthy? Or are you in_ _despair?"_

Taki looked up slowly the mouth hadn't moved at all but she could hear it as clear as day she watched as it swung its bladed tail it's crested head turned towards the cage of the Shoji that was near by. The demon inside was going in crazy trying to get out its terror could be seen as the huge demons hand reached towards it "_All who look upon me_ _despair." _Sophitia watched in horror, as the cage was pulled free from its chain the demon inside started thrashing around painfully trying to get free. The lightning come from the bars did not affect the Nacrinoth at all as it used its boned hand to pry the bars back. She watching in silence as it pulled the Shoji free swinging the demon in its hand like it was some plaything.

The Shoji could only howl and struggle as the huge hand moved it towards the huge mouth of teeth, Sophitia found herself backing of as green blood spattered all over the arena's floor. She could still hear the Shoji whimpering as it's boned where crushed in side the row of massive teeth, she turned away grimacing trying not to fix her gaze on the still moving spider arm that was moving outside the Nacrinoth's mouth. She watched it pull it's head back swallowing the rest of the demon while using it' other hand to pick the already dead Uni So An Ki which it tour in half. The acids of the demon's insides didn't burn its flesh as they spilled out over the floor mixing with the lake of green blood. It turned its other hand throwing the mangled cage in to the abyss then turned throwing the half chewed Uni So An Ki at the balcony.

She watched as Keiko ducked avoiding the left over shoulders of the dead demon, her gaze could only widened as the demon brought out its tongue licking it's eyeless head it turned back to Taki "_Now you've seen the darkness do you want to join it_?" It paused slamming down its clawed foot causing the arena to shake "_Or are you still standing there believe in your soul that you can defeat me?" _Taki turned leering at the monster above her "Your just a demon, I can still kill you and I am going to kill you!" The demons head rose up its roar bellowing through the temple causing the cups still on Toki's throne to fall off hitting the floor with a clatter. It turned its jaws bearing " _Then death is yours you filthy little human female who screws other females of your kind. I will make you and the other female suffer before you die!"_

Taki slowly readied herself she could hear Sophitia doing the same "You know you've been in Suzuka's body way to long your starting to sound like her." The huge demon pulled back then snarled at her it opened its mouth hissing. She breathed in deeply pushing her foot deeper in to the blood stained ground "That must really be fucked up for you? When you start sounding like what you eat." She laughed aloud "It's like that saying you are what you eat, so I guess in your case she didn't digest well in that stomach of yours since it seems that far to much of her being is in your demon side." She twirled Rekki-Maru "Must really get to you having part of a human's personality swimming around in your brain which is hidden somewhere inside that massive horned crest of yours."

The huge demon's foot slammed in to the floor as it lowered its crested head "_You die_!" Toki turned sharply "Fire your arrows! Fire them all! Now! He kneeled as blast of white flaming arrows shot over his head. He narrowed his gaze as they slammed in to the huge demon's body causing it to half stumble the flaming arrows could be seen still burning in it's sides it looked up slightly "_You think you can kill me with arrows_!" He watched in shock horror as the flaming white arrows where absorbed in to its flesh. He turned to his children "Fire again!" His gaze turned as the arrows flew over his head in a rush. He could only watch as the same thing happened as the demon turned to him "_Pathetic human arrows. Pitiful as if your weapons can stand up to me_! It turned swinging its whip like tail slamming it in to the balcony.

Taki watched as the demon pulled up it's tail slamming again as more arrows hit it's body, she turned seeing Sophitia's anger, her gaze narrowed as she turned swinging Rekki-Maru at it's leg watching as it blasted in to white flames. It hit the huge monsters leg full force causing it to howl she watched as it's huge head turned back looking at her, the next moments where painful as it's clawed hand came towards her. She felt the blow in her sides as she was thrown, causing her to hit the floor full force on her back. She rolled quickly as the huge foot came down bashing the ground where she had been. The Nacrinoth pulled up again only to roar in pain as a huge arrow lodged itself in its side causing silver blood to fly through the air. It turned breaking the arrow of with its hand.

It turned back ignoring her, its huge feet hitting the ground as it thundered towards the baloney. Its long boned hand rose up, as it got ready to slam its tail in to the huge stone again "_You die, you filthy white mutt!" _Ryozo picked up another arrow fixing it in his massive bow he snarled pulling forcefully using all his back muscles "Die yourself you ugly bastard!" He watched his arrow fly free only to be hit in mid flight by the demons tail, which caused it to break. He watched as Keiko ran forward throwing her wings out sending light blasting out causing it to screech and pull away. It came again only to hit by the light, which, made it screech causing it to put its hands on it crested head while backing away quickly.

It came forward again ignoring the flaming ninja's arrows, which pounded its massive body each being absorbed. Its huge hand rose up as it slammed across the balcony causing it shake with the force. It reared up its hand getting ready to strike again this time ignoring the light from Keiko's wings, which blasted outward lighting the area. Taki watched in surprise as sudden white blast of light shot out of the abyss hitting the demons upper arm causing blood to fly through the air. She could only smile as hit Yasashiku hit the surface. Kiyoshi was right behind him he had Jiro on his back, as he hit the surface he yanking out his huge sword taking a swing at the Nacrinoth who turned around trying to lash out at them only to miss.

Kiyoshi followed his father as they headed towards the balcony trying to avoid the arrows as they flew past him hitting the Nacrinoth. He turned ducking as the demons huge tail swung out slamming in to the balcony. He felt the force as his clawed feet made impact with the balcony, he turned quickly pulling Jiro of, they where very short on time now! This demon would only grow stronger. He turned watching as his father landed heavily then turned running across joining Keiko, Jiro swung he turned his head staring at the demon that was trying to come towards them only to be fired at by the ninja's arrows. He stumbled trying to take up a good position sitting himself down painfully next to his brother while pulling out his bow, so much for there great entrance they had come to late!

He turned in anger watching as Yasashiku stood mid centre pulling up his weapon "All of you form a line!" He quickly and painfully pulled himself in to the line, ignoring his tattered wing. He slowly eased up his bow pulling it back he watched as Keiko and Kiyoshi did the same there huge silver bows cracked back in to position as they readied to fire at the huge monster. Yasashiku slammed his clawed hand down "Fire!" He moved watching as the Nacrinoth was knocked back as the Jin Uni Ki arrows with their huge blazing white tips hit it as it tried to head towards the balcony. He snarled pulling up his huge sword "Fire again! With the ninja's and don't stop!" He pulled up his huge armoured wings "Don't hit Taki or Sophitia ether and if tries to harm them shoot it!"

Toki pulled himself around "Direct your fire on it! Don't let it get up here and if you see it get close to the Jin Uni Ki aim your fire at it!" he was answered with a grunt from his children who carried on firing using the arrow stores which where kept behind the thrown room. He knew the couldn't keep this up forever the Jin Uni Ki and his children would run out of arrows it was a matter of time. Yasashiku turned glaring at the situation, it was not long before this demon would be able to resist there fire, they had to hit it in the head before then other wise they had only one choice left that being an aerial assault, with sword teeth and claws. As well as use intense Jin Uni Ki magic which would be bad news since Jiro who was there best at aired combat couldn't fly.

Sophitia watched as a sea of arrows showed in to the demon some slamming in to its body other missing and jamming themselves in to the wall. The Nacrinoth's huge tail moved in flash causing her to duck her head as it slammed in to the balcony. She turned looking at Taki "What do we do?" Taki pulled herself of the floor "How do we Soul charge?" Sophitia ducked down to her knees as a huge arrow hit the beast's leg " Speak the word _Ityt! _It means heavens gate in the ancient Jin Uni Ki language! Taki pulled back "Heavens gate? You know that's just weird!" She leapt back as the huge bone hand came down "I thought it was going to be spell not a word!" She pulled back as the huge tail came down behind her.

She turned to meet her girlfriend's worried gaze "We have to help my family start cutting in to this ugly fucker!" Sophitia turned she watched as Taki took the right side reading her weapon. She ducked watching as the tail flew up its spiked end narrowly missing her. This was insane! This was so dame insane words just couldn't explain it! She was trying to take out a demon while being showed with flaming arrows. How where they going to take this thing down? Was it even possible? She watched as more huge arrows flew past. She snarled as the Omega sword caught alight she turned thrusting it around full force in to the beast's leg. She heard the monster roar above her she pulled her hand away as silver blood hit the floor soaking one of her boots. She turned slamming the wound with her shield.

Taki moved fast whipping her weapon across the beast huge tail, silver blood glistened as shot past her face she pulled back striking again with Rekki-Maru's flaming blade she watched more blood fly from the tail. Before it hit the balcony again causing a rumble, which shook everything around her. She turned glaring at the crested head she was going to kill this son of bitch! The Nacrinoth raised its clawed hand slowly he would end this arrow throwing! This pitiful attempt by both the Jin Uni Ki and ninja's to hurt him. He snarled pulling out his tongue licking its face. He snarled slowly opened his mouth feeling the heat rise from within. Then pulled back its head feeling the flames rise in its throat, it would torch these puny fuckers back in to oblivion!

Taki shot her head feeling the heat she watched as ball of red flames began to gather in the huge monsters mouth, The Nacrinoth eased back its head aiming for the Jin Uni Ki. She watched as Yasashiku raised his clawed hand white light blasting out from them getting ready to stop what ever the demon was going throw at them. She turned sharply she had to do something now! She snarled her blade slowly rose up; she felt it as it began to spin in her hand! The white flames blasting outwards while lightning shot upwards. She turned screaming at the top of her lungs. She jumped up without a second thought jamming the blade in to the veins in its knee. She watched it pull up its head in agony the huge ball of flames shooting upward away from the balcony.

8

Mitsurugi calmly walked along the narrow dusty path leading to Hoko-Ji town whose long bamboo and tree forest would take him to the Hoko-Ji temple. He still couldn't believe he was doing this he was a busy man with far better things to do. He had no real reason to even be here, He breathed in deeply as he came to a stop on the dusty path, he calmly adjusted his sword. He'd come all this was because of some stupid, moron from the Costal Defence Force called Hwang who'd paid him to go up and check up on Seung Mina. Why the bastard couldn't go himself was beyond him, if he cared about her so much like he'd claimed why couldn't he do it? How on earth had Seung Mina ended up with him as a love interest? All he cared about was him self.

The guy was such a dick! Why is it he'd even let him drink in his tavern? Oh that's right he'd had money lots of money, which he'd said Seung Mina fathers had given him. He rolled his eyes, some big hero that guy was even though he had mentioned that she might be in trouble he hadn't gone running to save her. No he'd offered money to get someone else to do his job. He turned his gaze to the farmers who where calmly digging the earth in the fields, he slowly put his pipe in his mouth he watched as one of the farmer woman looked up "Are you alright sir?" Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow "I'm fine." He paused "Tell me has there been anything a miss at the Hoko Ji temple?" The young woman looked up slowly "Nothing sir."

She paused looking at him in confusion "It's been quite for days the ninja's here don't harm as they protect as, the Fu-Ma clan has never harmed a Samurai who's entered our town ether." She slowly pushed up her bamboo hat "If you're looking those Seki ninja clan murders who killed members of the Satomi samurai clan they've fled to the mountains." She shook her head "Please don't harm Fu-Ma they didn't have anything to do with it." Mitsurugi slowly lit his long pipe " Don't worry I'm not here to harm Fu-Ma." He stopped as a rumbling hit the air his gaze travelled to the Hoko Ji temple sitting in the distance. He watched in surprise, as part of the upper roof was blasted outwards, and a huge red fire ball went reeling through the sky with tremendous force. He watched as flew far across the town causing screams to echo from bellow.

He stared in shock as it finally came down to land smashing in to the mountain that was close by setting alight to one of the bamboo forests. He felt the pipe slip from his mouth he turned staring at the young woman who was now staring in shock at the spatial. She wasn't the only one the farmers in the fields bellow where starting gather to look at what had happened. Mitsurugi raised an eyebrow what in hell was going on in there? What on earth where the Fu-Ma ninja's fighting that could blast out something that big! He glanced at the fire, which was starting to burn, that fireball had been bigger than his tavern! If that came from a demon then that was one hell of a demon! He turned watching as one of the huge silver temple dragons unwrapped it's self.

It slowly moved upward wrapping it's self around the hole that the fireball had made he could see from even from the distance that there was ninja magic floating around it which looked like a misty golden fog, he turned watching as it dug its claws in to the open hole then breathed out white flames. His gaze widened in surprise as the roof of the temple began to shake, as its shattered wood started to rebuild it's self.

8

Taki felt the floor as she hit it hard; Rekki-Maru was still in her hand, its flames where still burning. She found herself back flipping as the Nacrinoth foot hit the ground. It roared in anger pulling up its clawed hand "_I missed because of you! _Taki pulled up dodging as the huge tail came down, she could still see the arrows flying through the air. She turned jumping as the tail came down again she could see Sophitia moving trying to get in a good aim with her sword. Her gaze narrowed as the demon, brought down its clawed hand. It turned roaring again its huge tongue coming out of its mouth "_I'll crush your skull you puny female thing_! Taki watched the veins pulse around its body obviously hitting them caused a lot of pain.

She stopped short, if that hurt so much then it was because of the two demon's merging, to destroy the Soul Edge she'd have to destroy its central power. Which was no doubt it's eye. He gaze travelled as she watched it smash its hand down missing Sophitia "its brain was somewhere inside that crest if she could just get up there she could, kill it for good. One of them would have to cut the eye while the other got on to its massive head, but the only way up there was via becoming food. She watched as Sophitia leapt clean over the huge monster tail while trying to avoid the shower of ninja's arrows that where still coming thick and fast. She could tell her father was doing his best to avoid them, as was the rest of her clan.

She turned as the tail swung hitting the balcony again, it tails spike causing sparks to fly, her gaze drifted to the huge statue of the shining Buda with its six arms which rose up on the right side of the arena. She could climb up on that! If she could get to the top she could throw herself on to this ugly bastards head then get Sophitia to ram her sword in to the Soul Edge eye! The Nacrinoth turned sharply noticing that the ninja was running under his feet, he turned feeling the saliva drip from his jaws. She would not leave this arena alive! He had not come all this was to have the foolish female run away from him. He snarled feeling a jolt of pain as the other female's sword hit his leg he roared aloud watching as the arrows flew past him this day was not over!

Toki pulled back noticing that his children where starting to run out of arrows, there would have been more if the assassin guards hadn't fired half of them of when they tried to attack the Jin Uni ki. He looked up the Jin Uni Ki where running out as well, he could see there leather arrow bags on there backs where close to being empty it seemed they had done far more damage than this children had. He turned they still had throwing spears, and a few spells which the assassin's guard had dropped. He looked up if only they could get to the other door of the great hall on the opposite side where Yosho's potion room was. His son had all the real magic in there that could stop this huge ugly demon. They where running out of time! He knew this demon was intelligent.

He knew it if was like the true story that he'd heard as a child it could learn to resist magic, it could also learn to heal weapon wounds! He turned watching as Yosho's arrows ran out his son threw his bow to the ground grabbing his chain while clutching a long throwing spare in the other hand which he chanted setting alight with blue flames. Yasashiku turned sharply. The ninja's where starting to run out of arrows, as was his pack he turned seeing that two Jin Uni Ki had finally fired there last arrows which had impacted sticking out like the hundreds of others they'd fired while the ones the ninja's had fired where being absorbed. He growled pulling up his sword watching as the last arrows flew from both his Jin Uni Ki and the Fu-Ma clan.

His Jin Uni Ki pulled up roaring all apart from Jiro spread their wings getting ready to fly he turned to the young Jin Uni Ki who was looking at his broken wing " Jiro defend the ninja's! Defend them with your Life!" The huge Jin Uni Ki male pulled up throwing himself in to a jump that put him right by Toki's side he pulled out his good wing roaring as the final ninja arrow flew, which caused silence to hit the air. The Nacrinoth slowly turned slamming his feet down causing the running ninja female to be sent flying back across the floor, he turned slamming his tail down in front of the blonde haired female on his other side so she couldn't move forward. He turned seeing that the arrows had stopped he eased up tensing his muscles; the white dogs would attack from the air now.

They where getting ready to fly at him with sword teeth and claws as well as Jin Uni Ki magic. He snarled slowing raising his hand. He slowly putting his tongue around one of the arrows pulling it free he brought it to his mouth crunching it. He felt its magic on his lips he turned watching as arrows from the Jin Uni Ki began to absorb in to his body while the wounds closed up around his body. He turned pulling out his tongue "_Do you think you can stop me you white human loving dogs_! _You're as foolish as the female standing at my feet_!" He turned snarling at the two female bellow him, he'd get rid of them and let the white dogs watch powerless as they where " _Soul Edges child sword enhances me I can heal myself better, making your weapons useless! I am the despair of mankind kneel to me while you still have heads!_

Yasashiku turned snarling aloud "I'd rather die than kneel to disgusting being like you! Your kind are the filth of the demon world a place where my kind don't live anymore!" He roared opening his wings "I fight for mankind! You just consume it, which why you should die! No human children should die just to bring one of your kind in to this world!" He slammed his clawed hand down snarling. The Nacrinoth moved its head to one side "_Young souls are just souls of consumption, powering my life. Suzuka's foolishness ensuring that I lived; even it meant I lived within a shell of her body for some time._ It pulled a clawed hand "_I still hear those souls screaming from time to time begging for freedom from with in me, their cries are so enjoyable much like Suzuka's._

Yasashiku heard the snarling of his pack from behind him, he turned pulling up his sword "Fight him! Take to the air!" He watched as his pack ran of the balcony their wings spreading. He could hear the sounds of there weapon clattering as they pulled them free. He jumped following them he would kill this soul stealer! It would die just same as it ancestor had on the demon battlefield! Toki watched as the sky above was filled with white wings, as the Jin Uni Ki began there onslaught, there swords pulled up high as they came plummeting down on the huge demon. He could see Yasashiku pulling back his clawed hand getting ready to perform his first spell. He turned quickly watching as all the spares his children where holding blasted in to blue flames.

Yasashiku breathed in deeply he watched as the huge demon, rose up trying to swing its tail at them causing Keiko to fly backwards in mid air. He snarled watching as the first of the ninja spares began to fly hitting the beast's sides causing it to move its foot so Taki could move. He pulled back his lips feeling his teeth grind together; he eased back his clawed hand watching as red lightning flew out from it. He would not die! He would fight this thing for all his worth! This was the promise all the Jin Uni Ki had made all those years ago to protect the ninja's from this beast of shadows and take any down who came in to being! If he failed this day the world would see another demon war only this time it wouldn't be led by a being but a demon of immense power.

He pulled back his hand roaring as the blast of red and white light hit the demon's upper shoulder causing it to roar aloud as silver blood flew through the air. It turned its long tongue licking its shoulder as the huge Jin Uni Ki swords came down across its back. It turned quickly as Yasashiku pulled back in mid flight with his pack he began to change direction getting ready to come down again. He knew all this was keeping its attention away from Taki and Sophitia who where now stuck on opposites ends of the arena and trying to avoid it's tail and feet as they crashed down. He turned pulling back; he raised his clawed hand getting ready to fire his spell once more. He watched with glee as Ryozo and Kiyoshi struck the huge monsters back with their huge swords in mid flight.

He turned grinning as the demon fell down on one knee it's silver blood streaming down it's massive muscles, he snarled pulling back the ball of flames in his hand "This is for my race!" He turned throwing it pull force at the Nacrinoth whose eye in the centre of its chest went wide. He watched as fire sped towards its huge targets upper jaw, which was where its brain cavity was housed. Keiko turned sharply, her jaws dropped open as the flaming red bolt turned direction as the demon raised its hand. She couldn't move fast enough as it came towards her. She tried to flap her wings it was all for nothing as the last thing her eyes saw was the fire. All her world turned to darkness, all her thoughts to blackness her body only feeling pain as she finally lost flight.

Jiro watched in horror as the flaming bolt of magic hit Keiko the female Jin Uni Ki was blasted backwards her body crashing in to the balcony with horrible force. Her huge wings tumbling in motion as she finally came to a stop her armour screeching as it hit the stone and huge tail flailing as she stopped still motional less. Her manned head hit the ground, blood running through the razor sharp teeth. Seung Mina moved quickly, she couldn't help the ninja's but she could help this huge demon. She watched as Kilik and Aeon followed she came to a stop over the huge female demon who was lying on her back motionless. Aeon turned quickly putting a hand on Keiko's huge head trying to lift it up the huge female still didn't move, he pulled up a hand up to the nostrils.

He leaned over feeling hot breath on his hand, he turned sharply " She's breathing help me turn her over!" Mina leaned on the huge furry body pushing with all her strength, she watched Kilik do the same the huge armoured body slowly turned, they could see now that the huge Jin Uni Ki's leg was bleeding badly. As was her shoulder which could be seen under the armour. Aeon watched as the huge head suddenly moved the glowing purple eyes opened he watched as Keiko coughed spitting up blood he leaned over slightly "You okay Keiko?" The huge demon turned to one side "I'm not okay, I'm bleeding internally…I need to sleep, I can't heal myself unless I sleep." He watched as the huge female tried to get up only to hit the floor again.

Aeon pulled up her head "You sleep you die." Keiko coughed again bringing up more blood "I'm not human! Let me sleep! I'll die if I don't sleep!" She turned half closing her eyes "To you death might be sleep…to me it mean's salvation." She coughed again watching as her own red blood trickled under the brown haired girl's knee " I won't die I'll just become…" Aeon watched as her head hit the ground he turned staring in horror as the wings hit the ground. He watched as silver mist began to come out of the fur. It slowly began to settle on the furry body he watched in silence as the purple eyes opened for a second then dimmed as they closed again. He found him self-leaning over as the sadness washed over him.

She was dead, the Jin Uni Ki who had helped him was now dead, he pushed the sparking fur hoping her would get some movement but nothing came. She had just tried to be brave in her last moments by trying to say she wouldn't die. Demons where like humans they could die they could feel pain! Now she was gone and he was felt alone left by a demon he'd called friend. Yasashiku turned hearing his son's roar of pain hit the air! He watched in horror as the young Jin Uni Ki broke formation. Ryozo flew down ward with all his speed catching up on the young Jin Uni Ki "What are doing stay in formation!" Kiyoshi turned spitting with anger the one he wanted to mate was dead! He wasn't going to stop he had seen her die! He would kill this monster!

Ryozo pulled up his sword "She's not dead!" Kiyoshi wasn't listening the Jin Uni Ki pulled up his wings getting ready to dive bomb his sword downwards pointed at the Nacrinoth's head. Ryozo pulled up this was fuckin insane the fool couldn't do this! He was breaking the formation! They would loose because of his hurt human emotions which where taking over his mind. Kiyoshi flung himself in to flight he heard his father behind him he could even smell the old Jin Uni Ki behind him trying to grab him while Ryozo took the other side. He watched the Nacrinoth look up but it was late for the beast to realize. He watched as his sword plunged through it head causing silver blood to fly all over the place, he turned swinging up in flight.

Yasashiku grabbed his son forceful pulling him back "You crazy fool! What do you think your doing?" Kiyoshi snarled watching the Nacrinoth shake it's head in agony, as it stumbled around "Killing the beast who stole Keiko life! Yasashiku turned sharply "She's not dead! She's passed on! Kiyoshi pulled back in anger "Passed on?" Yasashiku pulled up sharply "Human's have coma's Jin Uni Ki pass on it's the same, she's healing her body by freeing her soul she's not dead." He pulled up his huge wing "She looks dead she isn't even breathing but that silver mist around her is her soul healing her body." He turned sharply "Our magic swords will be useless now the monster knows what there made from.

He watched as the Nacrinoth licked the blade on top of its head, the next moment turned to silence as the blade was slowly absorbed. He flew backwards "Pull back now your swords will do no good! Protect the ninja's!" He watched as the Nacrinoth came forward roaring, "_Your foolish boy fought for love now you suffer and despair white dog! Your race isn't as strong as it was."_ The Nacrinoth came forward pulling up its hand "_Living among humans has made you weak and soft! Your own child having human traits like love that makes him weak and foolish!" _It turned grinning as it licked it's head with it's tongue then pulled up it's boned hand "_There is only darkness only despair there is only me who lives in the darkness and you who are weak._

Toki watched in horror as a black mist came out of the demon's boned hand, he watched as Taki Sophitia froze as they both came to the edge of the arena. The huge black mist flew outwards forming a shield. The huge black shield went down slowly trickling like blood as it wrapped around the whole arena amercing the demon and his daughter as well as her girlfriend. He stared as Yasashiku landed heavily near by "What going on what that beast doing?" Yasashiku turned to speak only to see a blast of white as what was behind the shield became visible he could see the demon as well as Taki and Sophitia who where trapped behind it. Both women looked shocked as well as surprised now that this shield blocked the arena's edge.

Yasashiku pulled up seeing that the ninja's had stopped throwing there spares "That is a shield which we can't penetrate! It consumed all off our weapons so it could do this!" He paused "It tricked as it used all of as! It only wanted Taki and Sophitia's soul, it's going to use them so it can become powerful!" Toki turned sneering "Why did you land you could've fought it!" His hand formed a fist "My daughter is trapped there! As is her girlfriend and you're not fighting!" Yasashiku swung his head around "I landed because my pack can not fight something that knows our powers! It consumed one of our swords! It consumes something then uses it against you, Keiko has passed herself on because of this." He snarled "My son had his hand on that sword."

He slammed his hand in to the balcony "It no doubt tasted his magic it only needs one little strand of fur! Which I'm guessing it has now!" Toki pulled himself up easing up his weapon hand "How do you know that?" Yasashiku turned looking at the shield "Because that's a Jin Uni Ki spell!" Toki swung around in anger he gazed at his children "I don't care what it takes! I don't care what you have to do! Help me break that shield!" Yasashiku turned Toki wasn't going to give up by the looks of things, he turned in anger looking at Ryozo and Jiro "Okay now we help them! Move yourselves behind them and fire your magic! Help them break the shield!" He turned looking at his son who was kneeling over Keiko; he wanted to shout at him. It wasn't all his sons fault though this was his as well for not telling him about passing over, he turned joining the others.

His gaze set over Toki "We'll help you." He turned watching as his son pulled Keiko slightly as he began to unclasp her armour. He breathed in deeply, watching Aeon, Mina and Kilik's confusion. His son would have to tell her one of these days how he felt, he'd been quite all these years because of being only half Jin Uni Ki seeing it as something Keiko would not want or mate with. He turned pulling back his clawed hand as the ninja's readied themselves again, if they could get them out this would a miracle in it's self. He watched the huge shield shake as the Shadow Lord moved in one swift motion leaning down to look at the two-trapped women. He found himself roaring as he threw the first spell which hit the shield causing it shake he watched as the ninja's started to throw flaming blue spears.

Taki slammed Rekki-Maru's blade in to the shield only to have a blade thrust back she turned to Sophitia who had stopped trying to bang on the shield, she couldn't see her family on the other side. Her gaze slowly drifted as the slow motion as she heard a huge rumble behind her, as the Nacrinoth feet hit the ground. She watched as Sophitia slowly raised her shield. She found herself turning slowly her gaze widened as the massive horned head came lower, the deep silence hit the arena causing her to breath in sharply she watched as the mouth opened hissing while saliva dripped down landing near her feet. She could feel the heat of it breath coming from its man-sized jaws as they loomed over her and Sophitia.

She found herself snarling aloud "You are a fuckin ugly bastard!" She watched as the tongue came out "_Afraid of the dark female? Afraid the darkness has finally come to you?_ The demon turned looking at Sophitia "_She's so pure of soul I wonder what she tastes like._ It pulled up its tongue in one swift motion licking Sophitia's side causing the young woman to grimace. The Nacrinoth rose it's head up slightly "_No where to run no where to hide you can't jump on to my head and destroy me, no way to save your girlfriend_." Taki pulled her flaming weapon around as the tongue came around she watched as it hit causing silver blood to fly, she pulled back watching in shock horror as it instantly healed it's self. The Nacrinoth pulled up its laugh hitting the air "_Your weapons are useless, I know there power and not even the purest blade can harm me_."

It brought up its tongue "_You should despair for you are lost to darkness and should expect your fate_." Its huge hand came down next to Sophitia as it kneeled down blocking any way out with its tail and body "_Your female is beautiful Taki I want to hear her scream before she dies, something I did learn from Suzuka is that you seem to care about this female." _It paused then without warning slammed its clawed hand down knocking her over. Taki felt the floor as she hit it she turned only to be pinned down with a clawed hand, which locked her waist in to place. She looked up in horror struggling for all she was worth as the Nacrinoth turned to Sophitia "_Human's have this saying that to destroy one of there own kind you have to destroy what they love most."_

Sophitia felt the force as the demon's hand came around smashing in to her knocking her of her feet. She felt the force as she hit the ground only to feel the clawed fingers wrap around her she was dragged up in to the air with horrible force. Force that made her feel sick as she swung around by her leg then tossed slightly so that she in the demon's hand. She pulled up her sword slamming in to the demons fingers only to see them heal again. She could see that Taki was doing the same but every time she brought Rekki-Maru down the wound would heal instantly. She felt the demon's fingers tighten around her middle only to get tighter, she found herself wanting to throw up. She felt the grip tighten even more causing her body to shake in agony.

Taki could hear herself screaming, she struggled only to feel the claws press her down. She could see that Sophitia was being dragged towards the monsters mouth. She had to get out! She had to save her! She wouldn't let Sophitia become food! She wasn't going to let this happen she had fought so long and hard to get to this place to be with the only person she loved she wouldn't let this be! Sophitia felt the force around her stomach as the finger crushed in wards she could feel her body shaking in pain as the pressure increased. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. Her gaze turned as the huge mouth with its row of teeth opened she felt a jolt of pain as her shield dropped from her fingers. It caused a crash as it hit the ground but one which she didn't hear.

The pain was horrible she could feel the blood in her eyes pulsing as the squeeze became tighter. She watched as the mouth above her opened wider. She was on the verge of passing out even her eyes where starting to loose there vision she looked up in to the darkness she was going to die! She didn't want to die like this! She didn't want it to end here and now. She looked up not quite feeling the words coming to her lips but she knew they came she didn't know why ether or how just that they came. She struggled with them for what seemed like almost an eternality to her "_Ityt." _She almost failed getting them out because of the feeling of wanting to be sick. Her eyes closed as something took over her in a heartbeat.

It was like raw energy like nothing she'd felt in life, all she knew was it was moving through her veins so fast heading towards her heart, she could almost feel her lungs miss a breath as it her heart. All she could see was white light as it slowly showered her gaze causing her to bend over as best she could in the huge clawed hand which was gripping her tighter. Taki pulled up staring, as Sophitia bent over had she passed out? The demon had stopped squeezing and was looking at her body in a bemused fashion. It turned in one swift motion throwing her up in the air only to catch her again. Its long tongue pulled out as it licked the hand that still had the sword locked in to it, It hissed cocking it's head to one side opening it's hand wide looking at the limp body in it.

The Nacrinoth pulled up sharply "_Such a weak body, such weak fresh and blood, still eating almost dead flesh is no different from live flesh_." Taki turned sharply as she saw something it looked like a flash of light moving in small streams through Sophitia's weapon hand it carried on moving up her body in a swift steams. The Nacrinoth pulled back seeing what she'd just seen. The huge demon slowly opened its hand wider, what was that? What where those light streams moving through the veins in this females body? He watched as the moved through her veins faster lighting her body, it moved steams under her skin almost making her flesh seem see through. The light carried on moving towards her chest he pulled back as her heart become see through as the light hit it.

The light it's self-carried on moving faster as it hit the beating organ with more force. Taki found herself putting a hand on her side trying to reach her chest, which suddenly sparked with pain. She wasn't sure why she feeling this, it didn't make sense. Why was she feeling this for that matter? She found herself coughing in pain; she pulled up Rekki-Maru feeling her fingers start to shake. The Nacrinoth watched in surprise as the light moved faster and faster lighting the human female's organ up with while light. He tried to move only to find he couldn't his body was stuck in position like stone. Taki watched as the monster began to struggle she could see the waves of light moving through it in to Sophitia's body pinning it. She groaned feeling the pain again in her chest causing her to cry out.

The Nacrinoth's headshot around as Sophitia suddenly came awake the female pulled up in his hand clutching her chest as the white light blasted outwards from it. The huge demon found him self struggling as white light blasted out ward from her chest hitting him in the face causing him to screech in pain. Taki found herself closing her eyes as the light blasted outward with immense force from the demons hand. She could only close her eyes and pull back as the black shield behind her was blasted to pieces like glass as this light lit the whole arena, she managed to open one eye only to see the demon drop the body of light causing it to hit the floor. She watched as the body of light lifted up on to its knees, she couldn't see Sophitia all she could see was light and the dull shape of her.

The massive demon lifted up on its hind leg screeching, trying to get away from it which it couldn't, Taki found herself being set free as the claws pulled away from her. She couldn't see anything! There was just white light everywhere she could hear the commotion on the balcony behind her she'd lost sight of where Sophitia was, if was still there she couldn't tell. Sophitia couldn't think she couldn't see she felt every muscle in her body tense, she could feel lightning as it went through her body which tensed again as the light began to pull back disappearing all around her. She could feel the floor although she couldn't remember how she'd been dropped on to it, it made no sense to her. She was just kneeling down on solid floor.

Taki pulled herself up, Sophitia was kneeling there her hair still flying upwards now loose as it moved through the air, she coughed getting to her knees. She found herself crawling forward there was still some light coming from Sophitia's body, every muscle was tensed all over her body and she could see that the lightning was coming out from this. She watched as the loose golden hair fell, she could see that the cloths on her girlfriends body where still ripped but her most recent wounds had partly healed, which seemed impossible. She watched as the woman's eyes snapped open, she found herself staring in to glowing white eyes which just slowly looked up at the demon in front of them with disgust.

She watched as her girlfriend's arm suddenly gripped the Omega sword tighter sending lightning shooting outwards half way across the arena. The Elk shield moved across the floor in one swift motion causing her to catch it. Taki's gaze widened this was a soul charge! This was the Jin Uni Ki had spoke of! Her girlfriend had actually done it! She turned seeing Sophitia move her sword in her direction. She raised her eyebrow "How Sophitia?" The woman glowing eyes moved slightly as she turned to face her "Believing that I could, believing that I wouldn't die." Taki watched the Nacrinoth's feet hit the floor it leaned over Sophitia "_Foolish female how dare you ruin my making you food_!" It turned noticing that the group on the balcony where all in a stunned silence.

Sophitia's narrowed her gaze "How's about I send you back to your version of hell!" Her sword hand came up in one swift motion "You want despair? Well I'll give you despair I'll make you despair that you ever came to this place!" She turned as the lightning flew out of her weapon slamming in to the wall behind the huge demon "I'll make you despair that you ever confronted me!" The sword turned sending lightning crashing in to the wall causing the demon to take a step back "I'll be your despair by killing you and freeing all those innocent lives you stole! I will have my vengeance on you, for all the suffering you've caused!" Taki felt another jolt of pain her chest causing her to bend over in pain what was happening to her? She felt the floor as she hit it with her knees clutching her chest with one hand. Toki could only stare, he couldn't bring himself to speak not that he could've if he'd wanted to no one around him Jin Uni Ki or ninja were talking. The huge black shield had been blasted to pieces like it was no more than paper, and now the Greek warrior stood in front of the demon her hair flying loose. He could see the glowing white eyes even from where he was standing.

Yasashiku pulled up slightly "She actuality did it, I can't believe she did it." Toki turned sharply "Tell me is that a Soul charge, a real one like those said to be in your history?" The huge Jin Uni Ki leader, pulled up his head " Yes, but I've never seen anyone do one…till know." He pulled up his clawed hand " You can feel the power of her soul from here you can feel its strength." Toki turned watching as Taki bent over more "What's wrong with my daughter!" Yasashiku pulled up slightly "She's feeling Sophitia's soul, it causing her own to want to charge it has that power over others who are to close." He turned "She'll join Sophitia very soon, even if she just thinks the word Sophitia said." He shook his long main "Such is the power of the force of another's soul."

Seung Mina found herself staring she eased up a hand "I…so want her…to teach me that." Kilik turned to Aeon who wasn't speaking his gaze just fixed on the arena. The huge lizard man turned eyeing Kiyoshi who had Keiko's head pulled up slightly "What is that?" Kiyoshi slowly eased his clawed hand over Keiko mane "That is the charging of a person's soul bringing it to the surface of their body making them stronger." Taki hit the ground struggling to get up she watched as Sophitia turned slightly meeting her gaze "Say _Ityt." _Taki stopped still staring she hadn't seen Sophitia speak that she'd heard it in her head, but it was Sophitia's voice. Her girlfriend turned slightly her glowing eyes flashing, "Please say it, don't be afraid, I love you I'll be there for you. Say it for love say it for honour."

Taki felt the sharp pain again Sophitia was talking in her mind! She coughed again feeling her muscles tense she couldn't get up! She tried to reach out only to feel her stomach turn over she couldn't stand this any longer! She couldn't take it! She wanted it to go away! She felt her body curl over in pain as she clutched her stomach she couldn't help but scream those words out. She could only stare as the light began to cloud her vision. She wanted to pass out but couldn't she could only feel the force of the waves of energy spiking through her body hitting what felt like her heart. She could hear her own heart beat sounding in her chest but she couldn't see anything, all she could do was push her fingers in to the floor as it got faster.

Aeon took a step back as yellow lightning mixed with blazing red fire blasted outwards from the ninja woman's body he could see the demon moving back further to try and get away from it. He could only watch as rocketed upwards blasting out its red light as it almost hit the temples roof before coming down again. It's lightning not stopping though as it blasted outward from the woman's body. This was nothing like what Sophitia's body had done, it couldn't be more different he watched as the red light blasted outwards as the flames twirled in and out of the yellow lightning which spiked outwards. He could see the Shadow Lords discomfort as there huge blasts of lightning hit the walls causing sparks to fly close to its body.

He leaned over his clawed hand, gripping the balcony such power! Such force! Such beauty! He watched as the light stared to vanish, and the lightning dissipated revealing Taki who was standing up straight her white, slightly red tinted glowing eyes gleaming out in to the night. He watched as she pulled her head back screaming at the top of her lungs. Her weapon blasting up with white and red flames which where burning up her whole arm. Seung Mina turned slightly watching as Taki spun around snarling at the demon her boot slamming down in to the floor causing lightning to fly up under her feet. She turned sharply "Please you people have to teach me how that's done! I seriously want to be taught, I'll pay you!"

Toki turned slightly "If I knew how it was done I'd tell you Mina!" Kilik made a face pulling up his rods red end pointing it a Taki "You mean you seriously don't know how that's done? Your kidding right?" Toki rolled his eyes turning to look at them "That is a truly legendary thing those two did, I have no idea how they did it! Trust me if I knew how it was done I'd have done it by now!" Sophitia's gaze turned to the Nacrinoth who had taken a slow step back putting him self close to the arena's edge "You should run." The demon pulled back its roar hitting the air. Taki moved quickly to her side sneering at him "Fight me! If you think you're so great fight me now!" She pulled up Rekki-Maru slamming it in to her palm causing a spike of lighting to fly upwards "Afraid of loosing!"

Sophitia turned slightly her long loose blonde hair moving in a swift motion "I'll take his head." Taki turned slightly forming a scowl "Mekki-Maru's mine!" She turned as she burst in to run feeling her already tensed muscles hitting the floor. Sophitia turned to her side as the demon began to come forward it huge tail pulling around "_Your still human females you still die!" _Taki didn't think she watched as the huge tail, swung around coming at her she pulled up Rekki-Maru slicing across the tail end causing silver blood to fly through the air. She watched as Sophitia turned her sword as it came past her slicing it through with all her force. She watched as the demon rose up roaring in pain as silver blood hit the floor.

The demon pulled back its heavily bleeding tail, it clenched it teeth as it tried to heal the wound only to find that the skin wouldn't heal. She watched as the huge spike slammed in to the ground silver blood dripping down it. The demon pulled out its huge crested head turning to the wounds which still hadn't healed, it hissed trying again only to sheik in pain at its wounds. Taki eased her burning weapon up narrowing her gaze "You don't look so good." The Nacrinoth's head pulled back as it roared again she watched as the yellow eye in its chest went wide in what looked like panic. Sophitia turned sharply she had, had enough she wanted this ugly bastard to die! She turned running at the demon who brought down his bleeding tail trying to hit her.

Taki turned then pulled her legs down leaping upwards slicing her blazing weapon across the huge beast's knee. She watched as Sophitia front flipped herself landing on the beast other leg. She watched as Sophitia swung her sword full force across its upper leg sending silver blood flying through the air. She pulled up Rekki-Maru slicing across the knee. She felt the force as the monster tried to throw her off she growled thrusting her blade out watching as it sliced through the huge clawed hand that was heading towards her. Her gaze narrowed as one of its fingers hit the ground. The monster began to roar in pain then turned its knee trying to thrust her off with its might. She grabbed on to its veins heaving her self further up.

Sophitia watched as the tail flew past her she sneered ignoring the demon who was trying to throw her off. Her shield hand tightened she'd bring this ugly son of a bitch to his knees! She slammed her sword in to its upper chest ignoring its roar as she pulled herself up so she was on its lower back. She could see Taki was moving further up its chest her blade slicing as she moved higher. Sophitia turned slightly watching as the spiked arms came towards her she felt the lightning as it came down her arm as the huge back arm rose up it's spikes coming towards her. Taki pulled up sharply watching in surprise as a gush of silver blood flew over the monsters shoulder, she turned only to see half of it's stabbing arm fly over her head hitting the ground bellow.

She turned watching the veins as they began to pulse harder, what the hell was Sophitia trying to do? She felt the force as the demon turned again throwing its head to one side. Taki pulled up noting the eye of the Mekki-Maru, which was looking down at her, she'd cut this things chest open! Her weapon came down fast as she hit the veins, which screeched with the force of the blow. Sophitia swung herself around fast her sword slicing through dark flesh, her shield came up fast as the other upper arm tried to come down, as it's other flew around in mid air its silver blood flying through the air. She felt the force as her shield was smashed causing sparks to fly. She turned snarling as the lightning flew outwards from her shield causing the arm to pull back.

She pulled up her scream hitting the air then turned slamming her weapon deep in to the monsters lower back. She sneered as the weapon cut through to the bone as it burned away the dark flesh. Her hand swung around as she felt the monsters back jolt, she have its head! She dug her boots in deeper grabbing one of the spines with her hand. Taki flicked Rekki-Maru between her fingers she tensed jumping up using the Nacrinoth's risen veins as something to jump of she thrust the weapon in to its upper chest swinging herself slightly. As the weapon started to cut through the dark black flesh, she could see the eye she was very close to it. She turned seeing one of the clawed hands coming towards her.

Sophitia turned sharply she tensed leaping forward her sword slamming in to the lower arms upper muscles. Her gaze narrowed as she jumped past them as the huge horned chest came in to view. The neck could be seen moving from left to right franticly as the upper arms swung like mad, she grinned evilly if she could reach the top of the neck it would mean death to this monster. She moved slightly avoiding the huge tail; she felt the force as the beast's body jolted upwards roaring in agony, its head bending back so she could see the moving jaws behind the crested horned head. She raised an eyebrow as its boned hand flew upwards-silver blood flying outwards from the wrist. Its huge head swung as it tried to turn around.

She turned feeling herself tense as its head lowered she could do this! She could kill this ugly bastard! She had a chance to end this! She felt her feet as they left its shoulders, she didn't feel the air or the heat of the demon's body she only felt the agony as she hit the horned crest hard grabbing its upward facing horns then throwing her self off them in to a front flip. She felt the hard crest as she hit it on her front grabbing the sides close to the jaws which where biting and hissing, its huge tongue came out flying through the air. Sophitia found herself growing aloud as she raised her sword up high keeping her shield hand tightly wrapped around the crests side area where it met the huge jaws which carried in biting and hissing.

Taki felt the force as she almost thrown of her gaze drifted up she found her gaze widening as her girlfriend came in to view as the huge crested head started to flay around wildly. She watched as the jaws opened to there full extent. Taki snarled aloud pulling herself up grabbing the veins in the chest tighter. She watched as the eye came up level with hers. She grinned pushing her feet in deeper to get a better grip despite, the thrashing of the demons huge body. She watched as both the huge arms moved upward trying to get to the crested head. She snarled aloud she had to stop its arms it would throw Sophitia off otherwise! Her gaze turned back to the eye, which had gone wide "You should've picked a better demon!"

She pulled Rekki-Maru up in one swift motion pointing it directly at the eye "Now go back to sleep!" Her hand came down with all the force she could give she watched as Rekki-Maru's blade dug in to the huge eye, causing black blood to fly outwards. The huge Nacrinoth stopped in mid motion it's huge body going still as its jaws opened letting out a roar of pain. Sophitia felt the huge head rise up as a roar of agony and pain hit the air, she brought up the Omega sword slowly "This is for those children whose soul's you stole!" She thrust the weapon down ignoring her own scream, which echoed through the arena. She snarled aloud as the flaming weapon tour though the upper jaw sending silver blood everywhere.

She twisted the blade feeling the lightning fly down her muscles as they tensed she sliced the sword thought the jaw watching as it was spit in two, the silver blood soaking her hands as it came away from the head. She watched as the lower jaw and tongue moved around flayed outwards as the body shook in shock. Taki looked up as she tour through the eye with her sword. The veins around her began to pulse like mad as they came loose from the demons body she turned only to see a shower of silver blood coming down like a river behind her. The huge served upper jaw of the monster, which hit the ground behind her hard, followed it. Her gaze turned back as she felt the veins come loose around her this wasn't good!

The huge monster was going to topple over! She watched huge arms sway as more veins came free under her grip. She felt her fingers slip free she felt Rekki-Maru as her fingers came loose. She didn't get a chance to think as her body fell, she felt the agony as her back hit the solid floor. She cried out in pain. Her gaze shot up as the huge demon body above her began to sway the huge tail hitting the floor. She could see Rekki-Maru buried in the chest, which was still leaking black blood; she turned sharply seeing that the demon's body was loosing balance. It was going to come down right on top of her! She pulled up almost feeling her feet slip on the silver blood, she scrambled faster as the sound of the claws scraping the floor as they finally lost all balance hit her ears.

She flung herself forward; hitting the ground near by as the massive limp body came down behind her. She turned in what almost felt like slow motion as Sophitia was flung from the head as it landed. The woman's body was sent crashing across the ground of the arena's floor full force. She felt herself cry out as her girlfriend came to a stop her body completely motionless. She could see the Omega sword, which was close by her, her gaze turned as the demon's body twitched pulling up before hitting the ground going motionless. She coughed feeling a sudden pain as the lightning and fire faded from her arm. She found her hands hitting the ground as she felt a sudden weakness and tiredness take over. She looked up seeing the remaining lighting disappear from Sophitia's motionless body.

She painfully gripped the floor moving forward on her hands and knees toward Sophitia trying to get close to her despite her bodies overwhelming need to pass out. She coughed painfully how everything hurt; she ignored her body suits silver blood stains and rips. She eased herself forward seeing Sophitia lying on her side, she groaned using all her strength to put a hand on her girlfriends shoulder. She slowly pulled her girlfriend's eye open noticing that the glowing light had vanished from it, she moved her hand to the younger woman's neck. She could feel a pulse she tried to keep her eyes open as she turned to look at the massive dead carcass behind her. They'd won, they'd actually won, she breathed in sharply she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

She slowly moved her hand away from Sophitia's neck putting it around her limp hand, she was so tried, she was exhausted she wanted to keep her eye open but she just couldn't. She watched the world as it began to go black as her eyes closed, she didn't really feel the floor as she hit it her body giving in to the exhaustion and numbness of her muscles.

End of Part 13

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-08-23

Authors note no this is not the end, might look it but it's not, part 14 will be the final and last part. Hope this was a good fight and an enjoyable chapter. I really hope the soul charging idea worked, and the whole scene wasn't terrible.


	14. Love has the power To Echo

_LOVE HAS THE POWER TO ECHO IN TO ETERNITY FOR AS LONG AS ETERNITY LASTS_

Toki slowly looked up at the arena in front of him, Taki and Sophitia had killed the demon. It was hard to believe but they'd both done it. His gaze narrowed as he lowered his weapon, they had all made it out alive. It was so hard to take in, almost hard to really believe. He'd believed that they could get free from Suzuka and now here they were. His gaze moved slowly to the figures on the arena. Sophitia lay still her body motionless on the arena, her long loose blonde hair flaying outwards, her ripped cloths moving with the slight wind which was coming from the now small hole that the silver dragon above was still repairing. Next to her lay Taki who was motionless her hand still griping hers despite the fact she had passed out her body giving in to exhaustion.

Silver blood was covering the arena most still leaking from the huge dead body of the demon, which was lying next to them. Its huge upper jaw lay still in the same place it had landed after being severed from the crested head. The rest of its huge body was unmoving its huge tail point was still jammed in to the floor while silver blood carried on trickling from its wounds. He breathed in sharply "Lower the bridge!" Aeon walked over to the balcony kicking the lever with his foot. He could see the worry in everyone's faces he was worried to both Taki and Sophitia were lying motionless on the arena's floor. No one was sure if they were seriously hurt, he had watched almost horrified as Sophitia had hit the ground, which had no doubt knocked her out.

Taki had crawled forward on her hands and knees just to get over to where she was lying so she could pass out next to her. He heard the grinding sound as the bridges came free from under the platform. They moved forward slowly coming to a grinding halt as they hit the arena's platform hard locking them selves in to place. He turned watching as Toki jumped on to the huge bridge he was followed closely by Yasashiku. Aeon quickly turned following them he watched as the ninja's quickly started to come across the bridge, while the Jin Uni Ki followed while the others helped Kiyoshi pick up Keiko. Apparently the huge Jin Uni Ki female wasn't dead but in some sort of a comma where her soul had parted slightly from her body, he had watched in surprise as Kiyoshi had told him that she wasn't dead.

Even Kiyoshi had believed her to be dead, but it was not so, he had watched as the bad wounds on her body had started to heal, he had a terrible feeling that Keiko would not awaken for a long time yet. As her broken body needed time to heal, much like a human comma, he had noticed the surprise on Mina and Kilik's faces only to see them drop, as they knew what it meant. He pushed his thoughts aside, his clawed foot hit the balcony his gaze widened as Toki moved quickly over to where Taki was lying. Toki slowly brought himself down on one knee so he was next to Taki, he gently turned her on to her back then calmly moved his hand on to her neck feeling for a pulse. He found himself sighing aloud as he felt one his daughter wasn't dead she was all right.

He quickly moved to Sophitia watching as Rei and Yosho started to check Taki's body for broken bones, he could see Mina and Kilik who where leaning over trying to see it there friend was alright. He turned slightly seeing a large clawed foot come in to view he looked up slightly seeing Aeon's concerned face. The Lizard man slowly pulled up his clawed hand "Can I help you?" He smiled slightly watching as the huge Lizard man came down on one knee "Of cause you can Aeon." He slowly felt Sophitia's neck, he eased his hand up slightly feeling himself breathing in deeply she was alive as well. He moved his hand feeling her neck bone, then eased his hand away it wasn't broken. He watched Aeon started to check for broken bones with his clawed hands.

Yosho looked up slightly "No broken bones, she just passed out from exhaustion by the looks of things." Rei pushed her hair back off her eyes "She needs some bandages though and water to drink when she wakes up." Aeon watched as Hiroshi leaned down helping him, Aeon calmly stopped watching as Toki felt the muscles in Sophitia's shield arm the ninja master looked up slightly "Find any broken bones?" Hiroshi shook his head he watched as Aeon did the same, Toki turned slightly "Sophitia's fine, she's going to need some bandages like Taki, as well as water." He pulled the young woman's head up slightly "I think she just took a blow to the head, there both going need their clothes repairing, as well something to eat." He paused "When was the last time these two did eat?"

Yasashiku slowly stepped forward folding his wings "They both eat in the demon garden, although Taki will need to eat again quite soon." Toki raised an eyebrow "Why not Sophitia?" Ryozo eased up his clawed hand "Oh she eat the black soup, the one that's alive and takes a lot longer for human's to digest, she's not going to be hungry when she wakes up." Toki found himself staring in surprise "You're kidding me right?" Ryozo calmly put a hand on his chest "No I'm serious, she eat it and she's kept it down." He turned eyeing Ryoko and Nagmo "Unlike a lot of you, who brought it right back up." Toki found himself shaking his head "You know you really shouldn't have given her that, what if it makes her ill?"

Yasashiku shook his head slightly "Trust me if it had made her ill it would've happened not long after she'd eaten it." He shook his mane "The young woman has a cast iron stomach, she must have one if she can keep something like that down." Mina turned in confusion "What is this black living soup anyway?" Ryoko found herself grimacing "You really don't want to know, it's really not something human beings are supposed to be able to handle." Mina watched as Sophitia was turned on to her back "Wait so Sophitia eat this horrible stuff, is that what you're saying?" Ryoko turned slightly "It would seem so." Kilik found himself laughing slightly "You know this doesn't surprise me much Sophitia has both an appetite and a stomach of iron." Mina raised an eyebrow "You have a point there Sophitia will try anything food wise if she's hungry enough."

Toki rolled his eyes, his gaze turned to Jiro and Kiyoshi who where slowly looking over Keiko who still hadn't woken up. He turned to Yasashiku "Is Keiko going to be okay?" The Jin Uni Ki slowly shook his head "Who can say, it could be weeks before she reawakens, I only hope she pulls through." Toki slowly turned his gaze to the Elf shield, which was lying near by "Is there a chance she won't wake up?" Yasashiku turned slightly "There's a chance yes, but believe me she'll pull through, she's strong always has been." Toki lowered his head "I didn't mean to shout at you Yasashiku, I know you where doing the best you could, I don't wish to shout at you of all Jin Uni Ki you came to our aid." Yasashiku turned slightly "It matters not you were afraid for your daughter, we all fear for the ones we love."

Toki calmly moved over to Taki, he calmly put an arm under his daughter slowly bringing her off the ground. He watched as Aeon picked Sophitia up in a gently motion his gaze slowly turned back to Yasashiku "Your right but I don't wish to shout anymore I've spent so much time crippled by my insanity. It made me lash out at those I loved and those who are my friends." He turned his head eyeing Taki who head was lying against his chest "I can't afford to be so foolish again, I'm meant to be a father to my children and an ally of your race. My clan protects the people in this town and many others, which haven't happened due to my insanity. I'm not even sure if I've made enemies with the Samurai clans because of my madness."

Yasashiku pulled up slightly "Fu-Ma is and always has been the clan who fights for the people, I believe the Samurai no this, plus Soul Edges power has had terrible effects on warriors." He slowly stroked his long beard "I'm sure people will see now that Fu-Ma is once again back together and strong again." He raised an eyebrow "People will see in time Toki you'll see." Nagmo made a face "Well that makes me happy because I can't wait to kill those Seki clan bastards who've been wandering around here lately, they know the rules. This town and its mountains are Fu-Ma territory and going over our boarders is defying our laws." Ryoko turned slightly "Why Nagmo that's the most intelligent thing you've said all day I'm impressed." Nagmo turned sharply "Hey! That's not fair Ryoko!"

Toki turned slightly getting ready to say something when a noise hit his ear; he turned watching in horror as the Nacrinoth's dead body began to shake violently. He turned snarling in anger "What now!" Rei limped slightly back "You've gotta be kidding me that things dead!" Yasashiku took a slow step forward "It's dead I can assure you! Sophitia sword cut through its brain." Toki looked down at the floor in surprise at the silver blood began to flash up with white light "What the hell is going on here?!" Yasashiku turned sharply watching as the silver blood turned in to a what looked like silver and gold mist as it left the floor vanishing from the arena "I have no idea, I've never seen this before." He watched as the silver mist began to float up around them making a beautiful almost starlight fog.

Toki turned sharply watching as the Nacrinoth's body's black skin began to disintegrate, white light blasted through as the skin began turned to dust he watched in surprise as this white light started to separate in to small light shafts as it came flying out of the Nacrinoth's body, which carried on disintegrating, it's huge muscles and internals turning to dust, leaving only bones which hit the floor as massive skeleton fell apart. A huge white ball of light, which had dark light moving with in it slowly rose above him "Is that what I think it is?" Yasashiku turned his glowing purple gaze widening "It's the souls of all those who the Nacrinoth stole, there freeing themselves." Toki could only close his eyes as the ball started to blast brighter he could feel the force of it because of bones of the dead demon rattling on the arena's floor.

Rei closed her eyes as the huge white ball blasted apart sending waves of light flying across the whole arena she opened them again to see hundreds of glowing white lights with tails moving through the air. Some where black as night while one was blood red and trying to move away from all the white ones as who where darting in out of each other playing with there new found freedom. Yasashiku turned as one speed past his ears "Human souls, hundred of trapped human souls." He watched a black one run downwards trying to get away from the white human souls as they played with each other "I see there are demon souls here as well, they'll all be leaving soon, they will want to return to the afterlife they where cheated from having."

He turned watching the red one fly across the room in a mad fashion he sighed aloud "Although I doubt Suzuka will be joining the other human souls." Toki looked up slightly watching the red light blast across the room madly as fourteen white ones chased it "That's Suzuka?" Yasashiku looked down slightly "I'm sorry Toki that is the only remaining part of her, she has no body to go back to the Nacrinoth stole it from her." Toki lowered his head "It's sad that I can't do anything to change this." Yasashiku calmly put a clawed hand on his shoulder "You're not to blame for what happened you couldn't have known, you did the best you could like any father does." Toki watched the red soul fly through the air as it kept on trying to get away from the other following it "I can't even say goodbye."

He watched the red soul dart past again "She'll never know, that I did love her. That demon was not her, not the real her it just used her." Yasashiku shook his head "Maybe she'll get another chance, and you'll get to see her again in another lifetime." He paused breathing in deeply watching the souls around them play "Death is never the end, it's just the start, there are always second chances." Toki turned sharply as the floor around him darkened he pulled back in surprise "What's happening?" Yasashiku slowly took a step back "Those who've harmed and done bad deeds are returning to Emma-O." He pulled back his wings "Stay clear don't go near that blackness!" Ryoko slowly stepped back feeling the air get caught in her lungs as a huge moving rock face opened.

It's flames blasted up, as it's horrible toothed like sides moved, it was horrible black and nightmarish, she watched as the black souls flew in to it instantly. Yasashiku gritted his teeth in announce even dead demons seemed to like Emma-O's hell. He turned his gaze watching as the white souls fled up high getting away from his gapping mouth, which was moving even though it looked like stone. Toki watched as the red soul shot up trying to join them only to be battered down by white ones. His gaze widened in horror and surprise as this huge mouth widened a long flaming tentacle flew free from it grabbing the red soul, it was tugged viciously in the flaming void, which to his horror closed up as soon as it entered the mouth, he watched as the fire turned to black smoke as it disappearing altogether.

He felt his heart hit his stomach "She's never going to be free is she is?" Yasashiku turned slightly "She might one day, hell can only temporary some just need to learn the errors of their ways." He turned his head "Don't give up hope Toki, she made a mistake one she couldn't change and one she's being punished for. Souls can find redemption though, ether in their rebirth or their afterlife." Toki turned slightly "I hope she gets her second chance, and comes back a better person when ever that my be." Yasashiku shook his long mane "I only wish the same, don't be sad Toki she'll get another chance you'll see." Toki's gaze moved as the white lights above them began to lower themselves playing once again "Why aren't they leaving? I would've thought they'd gone where they needed to go by now."

Yasashiku raised an eyebrow "I have no idea, perhaps there still waiting for something." He watched as fourteen of them sudden came down lower moving in and out of each other as they came close to the arena's floor. One broke away as the others carried on playing behind it. Aeon took a step forward as the white light finally landed, he watched in wonderment as it started to change shape. He stared as it slowly formed in to a small body, he could see it was a little girl who was about six years old with long hair, which flowed slightly along with the Greek robes. She was ghost like and see-through, although her face had a happy play full smile on it as she skipped forward coming close to his clawed feet. He looked down slightly watching as she pointed to Sophitia who was in his arms.

He slowly watched her jump up giggling as she carried on pointing he looked down "You want Sophitia?" He felt slightly confused he was talking to the soul of a dead child, he watched as she nodded. He looked around for a moment then slowly brought himself down on one knee lowering Sophitia gently to the ground. He had no idea what this child wanted. His only thoughts where that it wanted to see the person who killed the Nacrinoth by slicing of its head. The child's soul laughed again slowly pulling out something Aeon pulled back in stunned surprise in the child's hand was Sophitia's blue hair ribbon, the one that had disappeared after she'd soul charged. The child slowly eased up her hand causing the ribbon to slowly twirl in swift motion as it moved through the blonde hair, which started to re plait itself.

Aeon watched in surprise as the ribbon tied it's self in to Sophitia's hair the newly tied blonde hair slowly fell to the ground. The little girl giggled then jumped forward pushing Sophitia's shoulder in a playful fashion. Rei watched in surprise as Aeon moved back as light swept through Sophitia body, lighting it for a spit second then dimming. What the hell was going on? What was this child's soul doing? Aeon leaned forward gazing at Sophitia's finger, which had started to twitch the woman let out a painful groan her other hand coming up to her face as she moved her legs coming back in to consciousness. He quickly put and clawed hand on her shoulder "Easy now Sophitia, you took a fall." Sophitia slowly opened her eyes looking at Aeon it had been his voice she'd heard.

She groaned again wanting to turn over, her body didn't hurt much it just ached she rubbed her eyes trying to refocus them. She watched as Aeon clawed hand moved up in front of her helping her as she sat herself up groaning again "Is the Nacrinoth dead?" Aeon eased up looking at the mist around him "He's dead, you and Taki ended his horrible existence." Sophitia wiped her eyes again "Dame it! I can't rid of the mist front of my eyes." Aeon flicked out his tongue "It's not your eyes, this is the doing of souls you and Taki helped free." He slowly eased up a clawed hand pointing at the little girl who was standing to opposite Sophitia "Although I think it's more that little girls doing, she wanted to wake you up. I think she wants to tell you something."

Sophitia turned slowly watching as a little girl came in to view, she felt her heart hit her stomach in one swift motion. It was her! That child, that little girl who she couldn't save! The one Suzuka had killed just before she'd burst in to the room. The girl she'd brought back to her mother on the day she'd lost her blood innocence. The child's scream that she just couldn't forget because it had haunted her dreams for so long. She painfully pulled herself around so she was facing the young child who was looking at her wide-eyed she leaned over painfully grabbing her sword then pulled herself up on to one knee using the weapon to lean on. She lowered her head letting her hair fall in front of her face "It's you…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my weakness caused your death. I wanted to save you from Suzuka."

The little girl looked up slightly "You did save as." Sophitia felt a straggled sob escaping her lips " No I failed you, I never saved you when I could have, if I'd have been quicker you could have been in your mothers arms." The little girl shook her head slightly "You and Taki you both saved me and all the other children." She leaned slightly "We are just happy to be free." The child paused noticing Sophitia's shoulder were shaking "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that it was a demon." Sophitia looked down slightly "If I could do it all again I wouldn't be late, I would save you from those horrible deaths." The girl skipped slightly then leaned over her "My death was not as horrible as being stuck in the belly of that beast, there are no words to describe how he hurt as."

She paused then smiled "All of as are free now, he won't do horrible things to as anymore, he won't be mean." Sophitia shook her head "I just wish…" The small girl looked up slightly "No need to wish, were safe now thanks to you and Taki." The small girl grinned skipping slightly around Sophitia "We just wanted to say thank you." She paused watching as another strangled sod came from the woman's lips "I just wanted to say thank you." Sophitia watched as the girl ran her small-fingered hand over her own "You and Taki saved as." Sophitia watched as the child's hand pulled away, she tried to pull out her hand again but it was taking up to much of her strength, she groaned leaning on her sword watching as the beautiful white souls played behind the smiling little girl, who playfully jumped over near to them.

Sophitia looked up slightly "Please don't go." The little girl smiled than laughed a little she stopped turning around "I have to go, but we'll wake up the sleeping ones before I leave." Sophitia watched as two more souls came free of the thirteen moving around behind her the first white soul shot past around then flung itself forward it slowly touched Taki causing a white light to go through her girlfriends body. Taki body jolted before the woman's brown eyes snapped open in confusion, she struggled for a moment before realizing that she was being held up by Toki. Sophitia turned in surprise watching as the soul moved back playing with the others, the other that had been moving near by flew with all the force flying across the arena coming to land close to Keiko who was still motionless.

It slowly moved forward touching the fur, which lit up with white light through out the body. Sophitia gazing seeing the surprise and shock on both Jiro and Kiyoshi face's as the Jin Uni Ki females eyes opened there purple glow returning. Keiko's body shot up as the females roar hit the air, her huge wings opening full stretch, before she hit the ground again looking around in confusion. Taki turned her head painfully what the hell was going on? All she could see was lights moving above and around her. Was she still dreaming she wasn't all that sure? She looked down as she felt Toki's arms hold her tighter. She could see Sophitia leaning on her sword her girlfriend was down on one knee there was what looked like a little girl standing in front of her.

She groaned painfully, maybe she was imagining it, she turned back seeing the girl skip and play around the twirling lights. She tensed as one shot past her fathers shoulders returning to the others which carried on playing as those above started to slow down moving in a slow circle. Was this girl one of those children Sophitia hadn't been able to save? She wasn't all that sure, but in her heart it seemed like the only reasonable explanation. She moved slightly her body ached her gaze turned her gaze back to Sophitia who was just staring at the young girl. Sophitia watched as the girl smiled as the soul returned to play with the others, the child grinned playfully "Your friends there all healed now, we have to go."

Sophitia looked up in stunned surprise as the floor around her started to light up white, a sudden blast of light spiralled up almost throwing her off her feet. She watched it spiral up getting bigger as it passed right through the roof. It was a beautiful shaft of white light heading upwards to the Japanese heavens, her gaze moved as the child moved back towards the other children's soul. Sophitia tried to move forward but the aching in her system stopped her "Please don't leave…I only want to know one thing." The little girl skipped forward "What did you want to know." She looked up watching as the souls above moved in to the massive shaft of white light, moving up towards the temple roof each slowly passing through the wood as they carried on upwards.

Sophitia slowly lowered her gaze meeting the child's wide-eyed gaze "I just…want to know your name." She paused looking at the little girl "Your mother never spoke to me again, so I never got told your name." The little girl looked up slightly "My names Elpida." Sophitia lowered her head slightly "That's a beautiful name." The little girl jumped up slightly "Thank you." Sophitia looked up as the light became wider the souls behind the girl slowly began to move up it following the others. Sophitia watched as Elpida moved towards it the little girl turned meeting her gaze "I have to go now Sophitia." Sophitia looked up slightly at the light and then at the young girl "You go with your friends to the Elysian Fields, it's were you belong."

She watched the little girl giggle, as her body became light again, slowly growing a tail as it joined the other slow moving soul which where heading upwards in a slow circle. Sophitia watched them go in silence. Watching as the light shaft raised it's self from the floor taking the souls with it. She leaned over starting to feel tired again, she turned feeling Aeon put his clawed hand on her arm. Aeon looked up watching as the light vanished from the room taking all the glowing lights with it, he put his other hand on Sophitia arm "Let me help you up your tried you need to rest." Sophitia watched as the souls vanished through the roof, the light disappearing altogether. She felt another strangled sob come from her mouth, she felt herself being picked up again by Aeon.

Aeon looked down slightly, Sophitia was tried so was Taki he could see it in there faces. His gaze turned to Keiko, who was being lifted up by Jiro and Keiko she looked tried as well, they all needed sleep. Toki turned sharply seeing Aeon concern he looked at Taki who was trying to stay awake "Follow me, bring Taki, Sophitia, and Keiko with you."

8

Mitsurugi looked up watching in disbelief as a huge white light lit up all the Hoko Ji temples windows it carried on upwards towards the clouds above. He watched as what looked like glowing white lights moved up it middle lighting the night's sky like stars. Hundreds of these things where moving upwards heading towards the heavens guarded by the dragons. He raised an eyebrow from his sitting position, where the farmers had gathered around him watching the event unfold. He turned to the girl who was sitting by his side the Japanese woman pulled up her bamboo hat "How amazing, they look like stars." Mitsurugi smiled he'd been sitting with these farmers for more than a few hours and the things they'd seen had been truly astounding.

He gave the girl a smile " Your right Kaeda they do look like stars." The woman smiled "First the fireball, then the flash of pure white light." She grinned widely "Then there was red light and yellow lightning, now this what ever it is." Mitsurugi adjusted his sword "Well I have to say Fu-Ma have been busy today, I mean showing as this fascinating light show." He brushed his hair back "I must stop by." The woman looked up slightly "It's forbidden for Samurai to cross the ninja territory, but we can send a message bird to them for you so you meet in the town." Mitsurugi shrugged his shoulder watching the lights fly higher in to the heavens "Don't worry I'm a patient man I can wait a few days for them to come in to town." He shook his head "I'm not here to start a fight."

He slowly put his pipe in his mouth smoking it "What wonders have gone on here this night." He watched as the light started to move upwards in to the heavens taking its lights with it. He narrowed his gaze as it vanished completely, lighting up the sky slightly before it disappeared altogether. He looked up slightly maybe this hadn't been such a wasted journey after all.

8

Jiro turned slightly from his position on the floor he was inside the ninja's main room he shrugged slightly feeling the bandage on his wing. He had been here for what felt like hours it would soon be dawn. He sat up from his position looking at the blankets, which had been wrapped around him and the pillows which where under him. The ninja's had really taken care of him and his injuries. His gaze turned again he could see Keiko sleeping near by, she was also covered in blankets and propped under pillows, her wounds had been dressed and Yasashiku had chanted Jin Uni Ki magic on her to help her heal faster. He'd had the same done to him he watched her snort in her sleep digging claws in to the ground for a moment then move her tail slightly before going still again.

He eased himself up noticing Sophitia and Taki on his other side, both where laid next to each other. Their wounds had been dressed, and they'd both been tightly wrapped in blankets. He shook his mane, Sophitia's cloths had been completely repaired by Yasashiku and where lying by her side, they'd dressed her in her simple Greek white tunic to keep her dignity. Taki had been redressed in her a simple blue yukata, her cloths were no doubt still being repaired, He watched her pull the covers up further, turning over slightly. He slowly laid his head on his clawed hands this had been one hell of a night. He turned sharply watching the door creaked open Rei calmly walked through it she turned slightly stepping over Keiko's tail.

Her gaze turned to Sophitia as she gently laid a brown pack down next to Greek woman then slowly put down two green armoured shoulder guards and wrists guards with her cloths. Her gaze moved quickly to Taki as she laid down her fully repaired cloths complete with her armour. Jiro smiled slightly "Found all there belongings yet?" Rei turned slightly giving him a smile "Almost, I was just glad I found Sophitia's spare cloths." Jiro grinned widely "I keep on hearing a lot of banging what going on down there?" Rei breathed in deeply watching as Yosho walked in to the room "It's hell out there, where trying to clean up the mess those bastards made. We've had to go through everyone of their bodies to find missing belongings, plus they raided some of the rooms." Jiro turned slightly "A clean up operation no doubt."

Rei sneered slightly "You have no idea, I've just spent ages cleaning up my room and getting rid of the blood stains all over Taki's." She shrugged "I even cleaned it up for her as well as removing the dead body from it." She shook her head "Not that I mind, it's just annoying work, we still need to move all those dead bodies somewhere, Nagmo says throwing them in to labyrinths abyss is a good idea." Jiro raised an eyebrow " But you don't agree." Rei shook her head "No I'd rather burn them, then use the skulls in the forest to scare trespassers away." She breathed in deeply "The place smells like death at the moment, I'm just glad both your pack and Taki's friends are helping its cutting the work load in half." Yosho slowly laid Taki's pack down next to her, he leaned over slightly "Ah seems these two are doing okay."

He turned hearing Sophitia mumble in her sleep then turn over he looked at her Greek tunic "Rei are you sure that white tunic thing's on right." Rei looked up slightly stepping back over Keiko's tails "Yes I'm sure it's on right, it's not a long tunic it only goes up to her knees and you wrap it around the middle with the loose leather belt." She turned pulling the leather sandals out of Sophitia's pack. She found herself rolling her eyes "I'm not putting these on her, I have no idea where to start with them." She watching Taki turn over again she hadn't tide her sister's yukata but then it wasn't worth it the covers where giving a lot of warmth. She slowly put Sophitia sandals down only to hear a banging again followed by shouting, she turned looking at Yosho "We better see what's going on."

Yosho calmly nodded, he turned to Jiro "You'll be okay here?" He watched as the Jin Uni Ki nodded, he slowly stood up "I bet its Nagmo having a fit again over someone stealing his things." Rei slowly pushed her hair back "No it's probably Ryoko complaining about the fact someone put bloodstains all over her room and she can't find the dead bodies."

8

Toki watched in silence as Yosho and Rei entered the hall, he turned seeing Mina, Kilik and Aeon behind him. His gaze turned back as Rei came closer "What is that annoying noise?" He turned hearing the noise again from the other corridor. Yosho looked down slightly "We don't know we came to ask you, we thought it was here." He pulled up his hand "We just came back from checking Taki and Sophitia." Mina looked up slightly from her position on the floor she eased up her brush, which she'd been using to get rid of the remaining demon blood "How are they?" Yosho grinned widely "Oh there doing in fine, so are Keiko and Jiro." Kilik turned tossing another sword on the pile near by. "Knowing that makes me feel a lot better, I was worried about them."

Aeon put a clawed hand on the bridge pushing it slightly "You know Toki this is going to need new steel, at the edges it's really beaten up." Toki sighed aloud "I know, on top of that we need two new demon cages as well as better traps outside to make sure this doesn't happen again." Yosho turned folding his arms "Are you positive you put that tunic on Sophitia right Rei?" Rei turned putting her hand through her hair in annoyance "Yes I did! Will you stop asking me that, it's getting annoying." She turned moving her heel, which still ached "I'm not going to go back in there and redress her, it was difficult enough the first time." She snarled aloud "Plus I had to hit Nagmo so he'd stop looking around the door, the dame pervert."

She turned hearing the crash again " What the hell is going on down there?" Yosho turned his head slightly "Maybe they found someone alive." Rei raised an eyebrow "Some one alive, yeah right no one could survive this." Mina turned sharply seeing the door burst open she watched as two young men were dragged forward, Nagmo had one by the collar while Hiroshi had the other by the ear. She stood up sharply Nagmo was holding Kentaro, the young man was struggling for his life trying to get free. She thought he had run away! She hadn't found him after the battle despite both hers and Kilik's searching. They weren't sure if he had died, or if someone else had killed him. She watched as Ryoko came around the corner grinning evilly while swinging her weapon.

Nagmo grabbed the man by the collar has he pulled his viciously across the bridge "Look what I found, he was hiding in my rooms closet!" He threw the man full force watching as he hit the ground in front of Toki "We should kill him, I'd be fun." Hiroshi flung the other man in front of his father " Well this bastard was hiding in the store room asshole was drinking our Sake!" Toki raised an eyebrow watching as his children surrounded both men pulling out there weapons, he slowly eased his sword free from its scabbard, he leaned over both men one of them looked rather scared while the other didn't seem to care he raised his sword "You know the law of Fu-Ma don't you! No one ever leaves our borders alive, and those who trespass are walking in to death!"

He eased up his sword poking the annoyed man with it "Nether of you are going to leave here alive!" Kilik turned sharply pulling out his arm before Toki's sword was pulled back fully "You can't kill the man who Nagmo brought in!" Toki turned slightly "Why can't I kill him? He trespassed on my home, he drunk and eats my food. Our laws say men like that should die for such territory." Mina jumped forward grabbing Kentaro's collar "He saved as!" She turned hearing Nagmo laugh behind her. The tall man walked around angrily to face Kentaro "He saved you, this little maggot who was hiding in my closet saved you?" He pulled up his weapon poking the man's stomach "Whimpering little dog! You don't look like you could save anybody, you just look afraid!"

Toki pulled up his hand sharply "Quite Nagmo!" Mina moved quickly "When Akuma tried to leave your temple this young man tried to stop him." She turned slightly pulling back the robe, which had bloodstains at the shoulder "He took Akuma's sword through his shoulder! He hated that man because he killed his wife he was trying to get revenge for his injustice." Nagmo turned kicking the young man "So what he's still Suzuka's scum! Who says he's good could all just be an act." Kentaro pulled back painfully recoiling from the towering man's blow "My name is Kentaro!" Nagmo eased up his weapon watching it shine "Who cares what your name is boy! All that matters is that I'll get the pleasure of killing you and your drunk friend."

Toki turned slightly "Nagmo! Be silent!" He watched as his son pulled back in annoyance. He breathed in deeply bringing himself down on one knee "Tell me Kentaro did you try to stop Akuma?" Kentaro looked down slightly "I did, he killed my wife! Suzuka's army burnt my village to the ground! I wanted my revenge! I wanted to die for something worth while, or a least die with some strands of honour." Kilik took a step forward " I swear he did this we saw him try to do it, we couldn't have finished Akuma off it weren't for him." Mina looked up slightly "Look I'm not sure that my words stands for much here, I know you are proud ninja's who believe in your laws, it's just this man did a brave thing he deserves another chance." Toki raised an eyebrow " I see."

He calmly pulled out his long dagger throwing it on the floor in front of the man he turned watching as Ryoko grabbed the other man's shoulders so he couldn't move. He slowly met the young man's gaze "This is my dagger, kill me with it." Nagmo pulled up slightly "Father what the hell are you doing? The man is scum kill him!" Toki eased up his hand "I said quite Nagmo!" He turned back watching the young man "You have a weapon in front of you, you could just slit my throat. What are you waiting for?" Kentaro looked at the weapon then slowly pulled out a hand pushing it away "I don't deserve a weapon like this, I have no desirer to kill you. Your son's right I'm scum I should die. I trespassed on your land I'm an unworthy warrior who should be given a swift death for my crimes."

He pushed the weapon further forward "Please kill me, it would be better to die knowing that I at least tried to do good even if I did fail." He heard the man who Ryoko was holding start to curse nastily "I have nothing left that means anything, so please end my life." Toki turned seeing the surprise on his children's faces, he slowly picked up his dagger putting it back in its scabbard. He calmly stood up "You should die young man, you really should." He slowly put his hand through his beard "Normally I'd kill you but today I'm thinking that maybe I can make an exception." He turned grabbing the young man's collar pulling him up on to his feet "If I let you live you must promise never to leave this place. You will be stripped of Suzuka's colours and instead you'll wear mine."

He paused seeing the young man's surprise "You'll be assigned to Hiroshi, he's going to train you in to a true Fu-Ma ninja! I know your going to ask me why, so here your answer I believe you did do what Kilik and Mina said you did. I believe you're a man forced down the wrong path. I also think that maybe I can make a real man out of you, and that you could be as good as any of my sons." He paused smiling "You being Fu-Ma means you'll keep our secret." He paused leaning over slightly " But understand that if you betray me, I wont think twice about killing you. Do you understand?!" Kentaro looked up then quickly nodded he was pushed back lightly. Toki turned slightly "Hiroshi I want you to take him. He's your pupil from now on." Hiroshi nodded he turned pulling the young man out of the circle.

He turned slightly seeing the young man's fright as they walked away from the others "Well, first things first boy, let's change your cloths and get that wound redressed." Kentaro nodded slowly following him as they moved towards the double doors. Hiroshi smirked slightly "We are going to have so much fun you and I. I can't wait to turn you in to real Fu-Ma material." Nagmo watched both Hiroshi and the young boy vanish behind the double doors "I can't believe you let him live! How could you do that are you crazy he'll betray as!" Toki turned sharply "My word is final Nagmo! I don't believe that young man will betray as." His gaze turned to the other man who was snarling up at him "You have anything worth saying?" The man turned spitting "Yeah I do you are a weak old man!"

Toki folded his arms "The other man did you know him? He watched the angry man spit again "Yeah I know him weak boy he is, hell I would've sliced you in half with that dagger old man!" Toki turned slightly "Kill him, and please make it a quick death." Nagmo looked up grinning "Oh I'll make it quick." He turned grabbing the big man by the collar. He turned looking over at the abyss "Oh how much I love killing scum." He turned slicing the mans stomach with his sword then turned throwing him full force over the abyss's edge. He smiled listening to the scream as the man disappeared in the blackness bellow. Ryoko winced hearing the cracking of bones from far bellow "You could've just stabbed him."

Nagmo turned looking over the edge "What's the fun in that?" he shrugged his shoulders slightly " I mean stabbing the bastard is boring as hell." Ryoko turned looking over at the abyss "True, but that wasn't a nice way to go Nagmo." Nagmo pulled up slightly "Who cares he got to join his friends didn't he, the ones who got tossed down there earlier." His grin widened "The Revenant must be really stuffed by now." Toki shook his head "Has any of you looked through the bones yet? Ryoko turned her head "No, I was planning to though, I want to put that skull back together then we can hang it above the your throne." She grinned, "It would look so great up there, a ninja clan trophy showing one of our greatest victories." Rei turned slightly "Fathers not interested in that, we can't find Rekki-Maru or Mekki-Maru."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow "We can't?" Rei shook her head "Ryozo has already flown up to the inner roof and he's checked the outside roof as well." She breathed I deeply "Where beginning to think that the souls took both swords with them. Since we checked the arena's floor and the rest of the temple." She turned her gaze to the skeleton behind them "Those bones are the last things to check." Nagmo turned slightly looking the white bones with there yellow coloured horns and spikes "But there bones, I've passed by the things rib cage three times and I've not seen Rekki-Maru sticking out of it." He shrugged his shoulders " I saw Taki stab that thing, just like you did, but all I see in front of me is bone." Rei calmly put a hand on her chest "I beginning to think that the weapons where absorbed in to the bone."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow "You mean in side the hollow bone some where are both weapons?" Nagmo rolled his eyes "Taki is going to be furious if she doesn't get both her weapons back. I don't understand though why would the souls hide her weapons?" Rei breathed in deeply "The demon's body fell apart when they where freed, but what if the bone started to melt and covered them by mistake?" Yosho put a hand on his chin "It would make sense I admit, Nagmo right though Taki will want her weapons back." Ryoko turned "Don't break its skull I want that." Nagmo slowly eased up both hand "Don't worry we wont break your precious skull, I don't know why you care for that thing I mean Sophitia broke it anyway." Ryoko snarled aloud "Look I want that skull intact, because I can put it back together!"

Toki shook his head "Now, now lets just all have a good long look, at the skeleton. We've returned Sophitia weapons now let's return Taki's if it weren't for and her girlfriend we wouldn't be standing here." Rei nodded then calmly pulled out two red scabbards "I've found these we just need Taki's weapon to put in them. We cannot touch Mekki-Maru if we find it ether, which is going to make this harder." Ryoko turned her head "She's got to bind that weapon it could still be very dangerous." She slowly walked over to the skeleton "Rekki-Maru we might be able to re sheath though." Aeon slowly started to took down at the rib cage "Well they've got to be here." He turned his gaze quickly watching as the others started to look around the huge skeleton.

Rei turned her head "Well it'll be in the chest part if it's anywhere." Kilik leaned over giving Mina a light kiss "This is kinda fun I mean looking through this things bones." Mina looked up putting her head inside the rib cage "I agree you could lie in this, I mean the chest is big enough to fit two men inside." Ryoko turned slightly "Yeah well Mina you stand about as high as the tail." She put a hand on her chin "You know we could put it all back together then make a display out of it, like Yosho does with his skeleton animals." Nagmo slowly turned one of the huge tailbones "You know Ryoko now you're just setting your sights to high." Ryoko pulled up sneering "No I'm not it would be a challenge, so long as you guys don't wreck the bones."

Aeon stopped turning slightly seeing dried bone strands in the chest central point he turned slightly pushing the rib cage up with his shoulder "Did the rib cage have notch at the front?" He turned slightly "I mean the demon didn't have a part that poked out?" Rei turned watching as Mina pulled her self out of the demon's rib cage "No it didn't why do you ask?" Aeon grunted pushing his clawed feet in to the ground "Because there's this part that's sticking out of the upper rib cage it looks like a weird shaped bone plus there's loads of small bones pieces covering the ribs, my guess is these where Mekki-Maru's tentacles." Rei moved over slightly putting her hand on the bone, which was oddly shaped. Her gaze moved slightly "He's right this is an odd shape."

She turned pulling slightly watching as the bone pieces started to crumble, she turned giving another yank, hearing more bone crumble "You know I've got a gut feeling this is it, it's crumbling." She turned watching as Ryoko leaned over her "No I'm not going to break your prized skeleton Ryoko." Ryoko folded her arms "Just be careful okay, I want this as my project." Yosho slowly leaned down helping Rei pull the strange bone free "No actually before that project you're going to make Sophitia a trophy wall and put it next to Taki's." Ryoko narrowed her gaze "You know I doubt the woman cares for trophy walls." Yosho pulled harder " There's a Uni So An Ki skull lying behind the throne, she killed the thing so it's head is hers."

Ryoko sneered "Ah you know I really don't think she's the type who collects skulls, forgive me if I'm wrong but Sophitia seems quite feminine. You know the type who like flowers and ribbons" Yosho grunted pulling harder "I don't care, it was her kill it belongs on her wall, and since I get the impression she'll be staying here for some time she'll be needing a trophy wall." Ryoko put a hand through her hair "This is nuts, she'll hate something like that, she'll probably slap me for putting up something so horrid." Yosho growled pulling the bone harder "Well when you've finished cleaning the skull you can put blue ribbons on the horns and paint it so it looks nice." Ryoko turned pulling up her hand "I can't believe this, you're asking me to paint a dame skull!"

Rei pulled hearing the cracking sound as the bone suddenly came free from the rib cage. She turned almost falling back as it came free, her gaze turned to Yosho who was looking at the think fat part under the sticking out piece "Well it's big enough to big two weapons stuck together." She calmly handed it to Yosho who turned it over looking at it. Yosho let his gaze wander "If I'm right Rekki-Maru should be the sticking out part, if it is inside this bone confinement." Rei slowly grinned "It will be but I think we should just smash it, if it is then we should bring the whole thing to Taki I mean when she wakes up she can break out both her weapons and ensure that Mekki-Maru's bound." Yosho nodded calmly "I agree."

Aeons slowly stood up "I can break that open with my claws they'll make short work of it." Yosho calmly turned around smiling at him "Well just remember to break to part that's pointing up and nothing more." Aeon slowly met his gaze "Hey I won't break the rest." He turned taking the strangely formed bone piece his clawed hand slowly started to squeeze the top part. He smiled as the splitting of bone hit his ears as his claws penetrated the thick bone. He watched as it crumbled away revealing a red sword hilt, he pressed harder watching as the bone grumbled away showing of a still glowing white blade. He slowly eased his hand away " I… think that's Rekki-Maru, I ought to give this back to you, so you can take it back to Taki."

Yosho slowly took the bone holding it up high "Yeah that's Rekki-Maru alright, no doubt Mekki-Maru is the part underneath. Rei was right the bone melted over it, that's amazing I never knew soul's had such power." Rei nudged him slightly "I'd just take that and put it by Taki's bedside, before you drop it." Toki raised an eyebrow " I agree you'd better take it to her." Nagmo rolled his eyes again "You know it's going to be hours before Taki and Sophitia wake up, if they do wake up today." Ryoko found herself sighing, "We've still got so much work to do here, I think we all just need to carry on with it." Nagmo snorted as he picked up some of the swords from the pile "I just hope we can return all these Costal Defence Force swords."

Ryoko slowly picked up the big skull piece which Sophitia and cut clean off "Oh yes and the Samurai ones, does Taki have any Samurai friends?" Mina looked up "She does his name is Mitsurugi, he might take them to there back to there rightful Clans." Ryoko raised an eyebrow "Oh him, I know him he's a grumpy bastard. He used to come to Hoko Ji town just to have drinking matches with her." She grinned, "He always lost, I didn't know that they'd stayed friends though." She moved away slightly "Still if he's around we'll get him to give them back." Nagmo sneered watching as Yosho and Rei left the room "I always hated that guy, still right now I hate the new boy more." He turned grinning at Toki "Are you sure I can't kill him father?" Toki pulled up slightly "Nagmo you have work to do, now get on with it."

Nagmo shrugged his shoulders "Well if he screws up can I kill him?" Toki turned his head sharply "We have a lot of work to do." Nagmo turned slightly "Can I burn all those bodies then? Because the pile outside the temple front is really mounting." Toki slowly put a hand through his beard "Yes now go! Before I change my mind!" Nagmo grinned slowly walking towards the door. Toki turned slightly he calmly walked up Mina and Kilik who were looking at the bones Aeon had sat him self near by "We owe you our gratitude you came to our aid when we had none and your bravery is admirable." Mina slowly turned meeting his gaze "Were sorry about the mess we made in your labyrinth and for any trouble we caused you Toki." The ninja master smiled.

He turned looking at Aeon "The labyrinth can always be fixed and you were not trouble. Your always welcome here if ever you need help or a places to sleep." He turned fully to meet Aeon's gaze "You are a brave warrior Aeon thank you for helping the Jin Uni Ki, you didn't have to help at all but you did." Aeon eased up his clawed hand "Glad to be of help." Toki slowly put his hands behind his back noticing the lizard mans troubled gaze "Don't fret your as welcome here as they are, we don't care for your form at all." Aeon looked up slightly "Thank you, but I don't believe I'll be returning, the Ming Empire took me prisoner before I came here. I have return for my trail, the one that I should have because of all the things I did while I was the dark army general."

He looked down slightly "I knew when I came here that I wouldn't return again ever, I just hope Sophitia sees that I did a good thing." He looked at his clawed hands then up at Kilik "You can chain me up if you wish, but I'll come willingly I promise no trouble." He looked down putting a hand on his snout "I just want to say that it was a honour to be in yours and Mina's company." Mina swung her head around in surprise she couldn't believe Aeon was saying this! She watched as Kilik put a hand on his chin before slowly stepping in front of Aeon who kept his hands up ready to be chained. Toki turned in surprise he eased up his sword hand "The Ming Empire can't be serious! I mean look at him! Look at what he's done he's a hero! I don't care that he's not a man he has honour!"

Kilik calmly tapped slamming his rod in to the ground "What he's say is true I'm one of the guards at the Royal Villa. My sister Xianghua is to, she caught him and Mina trying to get in to the place." He paused tapping the rod end "It's true this lizard man has caused suffering he burnt down villages! He Killed innocent people and is a wanted creature!" Mina turned grabbing his arms "Kilik you can't be serious! He saved both our lives!" She breathed in deeply "He helped as out of the labyrinth, he stopped as from drowning and he put up with our cruelty." Kilik turned slightly watching as Aeon lowered his head in shame "Which is why he will be allowed to live." He watched as Aeon's head shot up in surprise "You're sparing me? You know I don't deserve that I'm a criminal who did horrible things to your country!"

Kilik slowly lowered himself down on one knee, he smiled seeing Mina surprise and happiness "Your right Aeon you did do all those things, but I do believe Sophitia said it's because you didn't remember who you where." He smiled taking Mina's hand "She said you had no soul, and that you were a mindless monster." He pulled up his rod "That in my view means that lizard man did all those things…not you." He lowered his head " Lizard man is dead, your not him your Aeon Calcos one of the most honourable men I've ever met." His smile widened " I consider you a hero, and a good man. I also consider you a friend a good friend who saved my life and my Mina's." He pulled himself to his feet putting his arm around Mina "I release you of all the crimes you did, walk free and return to Greece Aeon."

Aeon pulled himself up "You're…your letting me go home?" Kilik turned smiling "I am yes, I want you to return to Greece and to Sophitia's family it's where you belong." Aeon turned slightly not quite knowing what to say. He felt Mina as she put her arms around him giving him a hug "I can't believe your doing this." Kilik turned patting his shoulder "Believe me I wouldn't have this any other way Aeon." Toki turned smiling "Well, I do believe you will be visiting here Aeon." Mina turned as Aeon gave a her smile "I consider you my friend Aeon, Sophitia was right your no monster you're a good man. I'm sorry that I misjudged you, I never meant to I couldn't see past the form." Aeon leaned over "Well I wasn't nice to you, I called you names so I guess were even."

Toki calmly smiled "I know this may seem strange but would you all like to stay for lunch. Once my children are finished cleaning our home and Jin Uni Ki have finished helping as we all wanted to have our first good meal." He paused smiling "We would be honoured to have you as our guests, plus I'm sure Taki Sophitia Jiro and Keiko will be joining as soon enough." He turned watching as they nodded "Then it's done." He grinned slightly "Your also welcome to stay the night, just until you've had some sleep you can leave when first light comes, I'll make sure one of my children personally escorts you to the docks." Kilik smiled giving Mina a light kiss on the lips "Thank you for your hospitality a bed sounds good."

8

Taki slowly opened her eyes she blinked trying to focus them. She watched as the drinking room of the temple came in to view, the place where her family liked to drink and talk. It large pillows were all around she could see the drinking table, which was leaning against wall it's middle broken from having something large thrown at it. She groaned aloud she'd had that table given to her as a gift. She put a hand on her face turning her body had been laid on pillows and she had sheets covering her, her gaze drifted around as she pulled herself up slightly. Her armour and cloths, which had been fully repaired where lying neatly next to her, she turned seeing that she was dressed in one of her old blue yukata. She had no idea how long she'd been out, it felt like a long time, she turned her head sharply where was Sophitia?

She felt her loose hair fall over her eyes Sophitia was laying next to her on another set of pillows her body covered with a sheet. She could clearly see the Greek tunic and long loose blonde hair. As well as her girlfriends cloths and armour, which had been laid down neatly next to her, it was clear her family had found all their armour. Taki slowly, eased herself next to her girlfriend she eased up the blonde hair letting it run through her fingers. She eased her arm gently around the sleeping woman's waist pulling her closer. Everything seemed such a blur all she could remember was feeling so tried then being given something to drink she knew she had dozed off right after that. How long had she been out anyway? She had no idea, she let her gaze wander upwards maybe it was dawn already, not that she could tell this room didn't have a window.

She leaned forward nuzzling the blonde hair that that it really mattered, they were alive that was the main thing. She ran her hand gently up Sophitia's side feeling the white fabric of the tunic before moving it down her girlfriend's slightly bandaged shoulder and arm. Sophitia still didn't wake up, the young woman just mumbled in her sleep. Taki leaned over looking at her face at least she was in good shape.

" Your awake Taki, you know you really had me worried there for a while."

Taki turned sharply she'd paid no attention to the fact that any one else could be in the room watching her. She turned slowly her gaze meeting Toki's her father was sitting on a chair near by. Toki smiled noting his daughters surprise "Sophitia will probably wake up soon, she just needs a little longer to sleep of the battle." Taki breathed in sitting herself up right. She pushed her loose hair back "How long have you been sitting there?" Toki slowly turned his gaze to the strange broken bone which had both Rekki-Maru's sword and hilt sticking out of it "A couple of hours, I took over from Rei, your little sister needed a break." He breathed slightly " Keiko and Jiro have both healed up quite a bit so they left the room not long ago, they wanted to help the others."

He calmly ran his hand through his beard "You two on the other hand needed more time, you where both very worn down." He smiled slightly "Charging your soul apparently makes you very tried afterwards." Taki lowered her gaze "I felt like I had no strength what so ever." Toki smiled leaning back in the chair "I'm very proud of you Taki, you really didn't surrender to that horrible beast, you fought it till the end." Taki looked at her hand "I couldn't have done it without Sophitia I swear I would've lost if she hadn't been there." Toki raised an eyebrow " Ah yes Sophitia, you really love this woman don't you?" Taki sneered sitting herself up higher "Yes I do, why are you asking me this?" Toki smiled leaning back again "I'm asking because this is the first time I've ever seen you fight for someone with such love and fury."

He put hand through his hair "You've never done that before Taki, not for any of the other woman you brought home." He raised his eyebrow "I'm just thinking that maybe Sophitia is very special." Taki turned slightly "Sophitia is special." She narrowed her gaze " If this is about you not wanting her to blab about this temple then I can assure you she won't do that." Toki laughed slightly "Oh Taki this has nothing to do with that at all." He leaned forward "I wanted to ask if you'd be staying here, now that your home. I just wanted to say also that Sophitia is welcome to stay as long as she wants." Taki pulled back slightly "Oh…sorry, I just thought." Toki eased up his hand " It's alright don't worry, I know you felt that I might not want ether of you to stay. Because of all that happened in the past."

Taki lowered her gaze "I keep telling myself it was the past." Toki sighed aloud "I know this is hard for you Taki, I don't expect this to be an easy road for ether of as." He breathed out heavily "All that matters is your home now, and that we can both work through this." Taki turned slightly "Does Mekki-Maru still whisper to you?" Toki turned his head slightly "No and I haven't heard at all since I refused to take it from Suzuka's hand when she offered it me." He turned slowly picking the bone mass up then calmly placed got up "We found Rekki-Maru in cased in bone, we believe Mekki-Maru is under it." He slowly put the bone down next to Taki "I know how dangerous Mekki-Maru is which is why I'd rather you break it free and seal it." He calmly stood up "Mekki-Maru is your sword, it should only be your sword since you can control it."

He eased himself back down in to the chair "Such dangerous and powerful dark magic shouldn't be placed in my hands. I refused to put you through all that suffering all over again." Taki stared at the strange bone, which had Rekki-Maru's glowing hilt sticking out "I'm beginning to think that even I shouldn't have it ether, it's very dangerous in the wrong hands." Toki smiled slightly "No I disagree you should have it Taki, you can truly control it, you understand it better than anyone." He leaned back again "I believe that, that weapon should only be bound to your hand and no other." He eased up his hand "I know from my own experience and seeing the Nacrinoth's lust for power due to wanting it that it should only be in your hands, as it doesn't affect you."

Taki eased up the bone looking at it "Strange how both swords ended up this way." Toki's grin widened "Your brother Yosho wants to find out, why that happened its fascinating him. He claims that he had no idea souls could melt bone this way." He folded his arms "Ryoko on the other hand has just finished putting up Sophitia's new trophy wall, and the Nacrinoth's complete skeleton." Taki looked up in slight bemusement "Why would she want to put up that thing?" Toki laughed slightly "Oh she see it as a great victory therefore the skeleton should be rebuilt and shown of." Taki rolled her eyes "She's nuts, I mean where did she put it, it's huge?" Toki brushed his hair back "Yosho's potion room, originally she wanted it in the main hall but I had a feeling Sophitia might not like it."

He paused "The Nacrinoth to her is about bad memories, ones I don't believe she'd want to look at day in day out. So with a lot of help from Keiko and Jiro we put it up there out of sight." Taki shook her head "How did you know that?" Toki put a hand on his chin "I saw her talking to you how all those children died, in the labyrinth. I don't wish to see her suffer those memories again." He eased up his hand "Besides no one goes in to Yosho's lab much apart from him, and he'll want to study the thing anyway." Taki pushed her hair back "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Toki slowly stood up "Your welcome it was no trouble at all, it looks rather good in there anyway." He breathed in deeply "Ah just before I go, so you can get dressed, I wanted to tell you that we have a new member."

Taki raised her eyebrow "Who?" Toki grinned, "He's a young boy by the name of Kentaro, I spared his life." Taki slowly picked up the bone again looking at it "Why?" Toki shrugged his shoulder "The boy helped Kilik and Mina and despite being one of Suzuka's men I believe he can be taught and made in to something great." He leaned forward "Please do try not to not to kill him if you see him." Taki turned her head slightly "As you wish, I amuse he did a very good thing if you've spared him." Toki folded his arms "I would say so, his under Hiroshi's supervision for now." Taki raised an eyebrow "Why not Nagmo's I thought you always give new people to him to be supervised?" Toki shook his head "Nagmo wants to kill him quite badly I didn't think it'd be wise."

He leaned slightly "When Sophitia wakes up you should both come to the dinning room, were having a feast. That is all the Jin Uni Ki and your friends." He smiled "As soon as you've sorted out Mekki-Maru I would love you for and Sophitia to sit by my side during this feast." Taki looked up slightly "We'll be there I promise, just as soon as Sophitia wakes up." Toki smiled as he opened the double doors "I hope to see you there."

8

Sophitia slowly opened her eyes she'd heard a voice that had almost murmured sweet things to her, which had made her want to wake up. Her eyes travelled upwards slowly meeting Taki's the woman was fully clothed, her armour gleaming in the light of the room. She could see that her girlfriends cloths had been fully repaired, both empty scabbards where in their rightful place. Taki leaned down slightly letting her ponytail fall forward " Hello sleepy head." Sophitia turned slightly feeling material against her body, she lowered her gaze slightly seeing that she was dressed in her spare Greek tunic. Taki leaned forward she gently eased up the blonde hair letting it run through her fingers "Don't worry your fully dressed Rei my little sister took care of you."

Sophitia eased herself up slightly pulling the sheet back "How long was I asleep?" Taki turned her smile widening "Quite a while, but it doesn't matter you didn't miss the sun." Sophitia raised an eyebrow "So I've been out for a long time then." Taki slowly eased out her hand running it down her girlfriends chest "Yes but it doesn't matter there's still lots of sun left." Sophitia breathed in sharply as Taki moved her hand slightly lower "Where are my clothes?" Taki turned her slightly to the pile near by "There all next to you, my family found all your armour." Sophitia slowly reached over touching her blue shirt "Isn't this the second time the Jin Uni Ki have had to repair my cloths?" Take leaned forward moving her shoulder guard so its steel teeth didn't touch Sophitia's skin "It is but I doubt they mind."

She slowly grasped the younger woman's arm bringing her slightly closer, she watched the loose blonde hair sway slightly "I mean it's not like most people would mind doing something for a beautiful woman like you." Sophitia could feel herself blushing she could see the light as it caught her girlfriends brown eyes; she didn't close her eyes she didn't want to. Taki calmly brought her hand up to her girlfriend's face, all she wanted was to kiss her. To feel her lips to feel that blissful feeling that she was knew she had become addicted to. She eased up the blonde hair again letting it run through her fingers "You are so beautiful." She felt Sophitia's body move slightly as she gripped the white sheet. She slowly leaned closer.

"Ah now isn't that sweet, you know I hate to spoil your fun Taki but you really need to sort out Mekki-Maru then join as at the feast."

Taki found herself snarling aloud, why did people do that? Why did they always interrupt her? What was Ryo-Wo having a laugh or something? She turned meeting Ryoko's gaze "How long where you standing there?!" Ryoko smirked leaning against the door "Oh a while, Mina's right you're a big romantic softy." Taki felt her fist as it slammed in to the floorboards "Shut up Ryoko!" Ryoko raised an eyebrow "Aw, look at your face it's all embarrassed, it so sweet to see you all embarrassed over Sophitia." Taki snarled aloud "If you don't shut up I'm going to hit you." Ryoko laughed slightly "It's so good that to see despite the fact that you're a romantic, that you've still got that bitchy temper that makes you Taki." She leaned on the door "You should let Sophitia get dressed while you sort out that lovely cursed weapon of yours."

She grinned widely "Then you and Sophitia can join as at the feast." She turned opening the door wider " Oh and Taki, please don't keep as waiting, there a lot of alcohol which we can't open, Toki says that we can only open it when you arrive." Taki watched her leave she turned smiling at Sophitia who looked confused, she looked down slightly realizing she'd been talking in Japanese. She was really going to have to stop doing that it wasn't very fair on Sophitia who couldn't understand what was being said. She put a hand on her face groaning she was seriously going to have to get her family to use Greek for a while, until she'd taught Sophitia at least enough Japanese so that she could make conversation. She eased out her hand taking Sophitia's.

She looked down slightly "My fathers having a feast." She eased up her hand running it down Sophitia's neck "He wants as both to join him." Sophitia turned slightly "So I have to get dressed then?" Taki found herself sighing aloud "Yeah I guess you do." She put both hands gently around the younger woman's waist lifting her up from under the sheets. Sophitia felt the floor as her bare feet met it she looked down slightly "You know with out my boots its kinda cold." Taki looked down slightly "True but it gives me a nice view of your legs." Sophitia looked down playing with the short tunic slightly " You like them?" Taki eased her hand down running it gently down Sophitia thigh " Oh yes there very sexy."

She turned stopping herself from going any further, "I'll should let you get dressed." Sophitia smiled slightly "You know I won't be long." Taki smiled as Sophitia picked up her clothes "I know you won't, I'm looking forward to seeing you back in your armour." Sophitia grinned as she walked behind the white blind, which was near by. She calmly pulled it across. Taki slowly eased herself down in the chair turning her attention to the strange bone she smiled turning her head away from it for a spit second watching as Sophitia's shadows came in to view behind the blind. She watched as the white tunic fell. She could hear Sophitia softy humming to herself, she had no idea what she humming it was probably some Greek song.

Not that it really mattered much she was to busy watching the shadow as it moved picked up what looked like the blue shirt. She suddenly snapped back in to being turning back to the bone, she really needed to get this over and done with. It would take seconds to seal Mekki-Maru if that. Plus even if it was alive which she doubted very much it would be weak. She pulled up the bone while taking hold, of Rekki-Maru's hilt she brought it down hard on the ground hearing the spiting sound as the bone underneath cracked length ways. She grinned easing it up pulling Rekki-Maru free. She slowly put the weapon in its rightful scabbard then slammed fist down watching as the bone spilt again, she used her fingers pulling some of it away so she could see the weapon.

She found herself staring in confusion she eased up the bone looking in side the hole again. That was not possible! She pulled Rekki-Maru out lightly looking at its still glowing blade for a second then pushed it back in. She raised an eyebrow then brought her fist up slamming it in to the bone watching as it fell away revealing the Mekki-Maru's hilt. She slowly put her hand around the red material hilt pulling the blade out in one swift motion. She watched as the gleaming silver blade burst in to flames for a spilt second then became still. How on earth had it been rebound? She hadn't done it! It was almost like someone or something had put it completely back to sleep. She could even feel the binding spell on it, which was far stronger than the one she used. Maybe this was Rekki-Maru's doing since it now had its full power back.

She twirled Mekki-Maru in her hand looking at it maybe this was all the doing of those child like soul's who had gone up to meet the heavenly dragons. Ether way it was odd and made no sense to her, she pulled up the weapon she couldn't even hear it whispering anymore it was like someone had neutralized it completely. Even when it had been in her hands before she'd heard it whisper on occasion. She slowly looked at it's blade, she had a gut feeling that it's evil was still there, but now it can been more powerfully suppressed. She found herself sighing as she ran her finger up the shining blade she was going to have to find out what this spell was that had been used on it since it seemed to be far more powerful than her previous one. She breathed deeply then slowly easing the blade in to its scabbard.

She looked at the shattered bone she calmly placed the half broken bone on the table near by, then picked up the pieces placing them with it. No doubt Yosho would want them for study. She turned slightly hearing the sound of foot steps behind her she turned meeting Sophitia's gaze the young woman calmly pushed the Omega sword in to it's scabbard which was hanging of her skirt. Taki looked up slightly "How long have you been standing there?" Sophitia moved her armoured shoulder slightly getting used to feeling of her steel against her shoulders "I watched you pull Mekki-Maru out of the bone, you seemed very deep in thought I didn't want to interrupt you." Taki sighed aloud she eased Mekki-Maru out quickly watching it catch fire for a second then go still once more.

She put a hand on her chin "I can't explain this, I don't know how it's been rebound, it makes on sense what so ever." Sophitia slowly took a step forward "Maybe the children did it when they were freed." Taki looked at the weapon "I thought about it being that, the thought that Rekki-Maru did it, also crossed my mind." She sighed aloud putting the weapon back in to the scabbard. Sophitia turned slightly "As long as it can't harm people, then I guess it's for the best." Taki sat up slightly "I agree with you, I just want to know how." Sophitia put her hand on her chest "You know you shouldn't trouble yourself with it, I mean the answers are bound to come in time." Taki turned meeting her light green gaze "You know your right I shouldn't trouble myself with it, the cursed weapon's asleep that's all that matters."

Taki turned looking at Sophitia again "You know I've never told you how beautiful you look in that outfit have I?" Sophitia found herself smiling "No I don't believe you have." Taki leaned forward watching as Sophitia's moved her head causing her plaited blonde hair to sway gently "I think you look most beautiful and magnificent in that outfit. I love how it bring out your curves."

"Taki has anyone ever told you that you're holding up a feast, because of your infatuation with Sophitia?"

Taki stopped short turning her head, noticing that Hiroshi was standing in the doorway looking at them both. She found herself sighing aloud this just wasn't fair! No it was worse than unfair it was turning in to a joke were every five minutes someone would interrupt her. She just wanted some time with Sophitia was that so much to ask? She turning looking at her brother "Alright were coming!" Hiroshi smiled watching as Sophitia came towards him "Have you sorted out Mekki-Maru?" Taki stood herself up walking towards him "It's been dealt with." Hiroshi smiled widely "Good because were all waiting." Taki watched as her brother open the double doors wide "Come with me then, I don't want keep the other waiting any longer." Taki calmly put her hand around Sophitia's.

Hiroshi turned as they followed him "Oh and Taki you do know about the new boy, right?" Taki rolled her eyes slightly "Yeah I know about the new boy Kentaro, don't worry I won't shove my blade in to his stomach." Sophitia turned slightly, since both ninja's had been talking in Greek she could understand them "Who's Kentaro?" Taki smiled putting an arm around her "Long story I'll explain on the way."

8

Toki calmly pulled up his mug looking at it "I'm sure they'll be here in a moment." Ryoko breathed out looking at the food in front of her, the table was full of piping hot food, Rei had managed to put everything on the table from rice cakes to smocking fish. There where loads of meat dishes lined up each being sizzling hot a fresh from cooking. She looked her empty bowl she was hungry! She watched as Rei and Yosho brought in another two bowls filled with food placing them next to her, she watched as Aeon leaned over flicking out his forked tongue, she raised her eyebrow obviously hungry. She could see Mina leaning on the table tapping her chop sticks with what looked like a sense of urgency. Kilik was leaning back just looking at the food.

Ryoko rolled her eyes "Remind me again why I can't eat any off this?" Toki folded his arms "Because where waiting for Taki and Sophitia." Nagmo groaned his gaze focusing on the Sake bottle "Oh please you know Taki's probably having sex with her right now, you know humping her senseless!" Rei eased her self down on to her knees "Please could you not say things like that." Nagmo looked up slightly "I'm hungry! I don't like the thought that her having her girlfriend is keeping me from eating my food!" Yosho turned breathing in deeply as he seated himself "Nagmo give Taki a break because of her and Sophitia your still alive." Nagmo slammed his fist down turning his gaze to Kentaro "It's bad enough that I have to sit next to new boy, but now you worsen it by making me wait."

He snarled aloud "Plus we all know Taki's lazy at times especially when there's a girl involved." He breathed in deeply "Don't tell me you've all forgot about the time she didn't appear on the demon hunt because making out with her girlfriend delayed her." Kilik rolled his eyes "Oh man I can see this is going to be a long and involved story, which I'm going to get very detail told to me." Mina laughed slightly "I never knew Taki was lazy in that respect." Nagmo smirked "Oh there's so much about Taki you don't know." Rei turned slightly watching as the doors behind them opened. She smiled as Taki, Sophitia made their way in, she turned to Nagmo realizing that he hadn't noticed. Nagmo leaned over slightly "You know there's so many stories I could tell you about Taki and girls."

He looked up slightly noticing that everyone had gone quite "Hey come on there really good stories!" Rei leaned forward slightly "Which you really don't want to talk about right now…while Taki's standing right behind you." Nagmo pulled up slightly he turned meeting Taki's angered gaze "Your absolutely right Rei we shouldn't talk about those stories." Taki leaned forward "No you shouldn't!" Nagmo eased up his hand he could hear Jiro and Ryozo laughing behind him" No I shouldn't…you might hit me very hard." Taki leaned closer "The only reason I'm not going to hit you is because my minds on food right now." Nagmo tried to smile "I'm going to shut up now before you hit me really hard anyway."

Toki laughed slightly he watched as Taki sat down on his right side while Hiroshi sat on his other. Sophitia sat herself down next to Taki picking up the chopsticks near by. He watched as Keiko and the other Jin Uni Ki took there seat all pulling there wings back so as not to hit anyone. Toki turned bringing up his Sake bottle "Well now that all of as are here let as celebrate our victory!" Yasashiku grinned easing up his clawed hand "To our victory over the dark one." He watched as Kiyoshi and Keiko nodded. Ryozo grinned nudging his brother "Yeah we beat the ugly bastard." Aeon eased up his hand "Here's to that." Toki smiled widely "I didn't think we'd get through this but we did." Keiko leaned over picking up on of the good fish in her clawed hand "Well I'm just glad I made it out of that sleep."

Kiyoshi watched as everyone began to tuck in to the food "I'm glad you made it through I was worried about you Keiko." Nagmo rolled his eye grabbing the Sake bottle "Oh great just what I need another romance blooming." He turned hearing Jiro growl behind next to him "Okay maybe not but I was just pointing it out." Ryoko grabbed one of the bottles pouring some Sake in to her steel cup. She turned grabbing one of the bottle passing it to Taki "You favourite, I saved it for you it's the sweeter kind." She watched her younger sister take the bottle "Don't worry no ones been drinking from it, that was kept in a secret stash under the floor boards." She leaned on her elbow "Actuary all this food is from the private stash in the hidden room we have. Suzuka's men completely consumed the other stash.

Taki looked at the bottle a wide grin spreading across her face, somehow she was thankful for this as much as she was thankful that her family were speaking in Greek, which Sophitia could understand. She watched as Ryoko leaned behind her grabbing something "Oh and this is for Sophitia." Sophitia watched as a huge demon skull was set on the table it had been painted with red and blue patterns.

It's horns had been covered in blue ribbons Sophitia just looked at it for a second, why on earth had she been given this? Taki turned slightly noting Sophitia's confusion "This is a ninja gift it's the Uni So An Ki skull the one you killed." She put her hand on the huge horn trying to ignore Nagmo, Kilik's and Mina's laughter as they gazed at the colourful skull. She breathed in deeply watching Sophitia take a drink "Toki wants you to stay so he had a ninja trophy wall built for you, and this being your first demon kill that it should go up on your wall." Sophitia looked up slightly turning to Ryoko "Thank you." Ryoko found herself breathing in deeply "I'm glad you like it, I just hope your going to stay, you know become family."

Taki leaned over looking at the painted skull "Who's idea was it to paint it?" Ryoko looked up grinning widely "Oh Yosho's." Taki looked at the skull she watched a Sophitia pulled it over next to her. Aeon laughed slightly "It looks kinda nice when painted up don't you think Sophitia?" Sophitia looked at the coloured skull finding her self smiling "I think it's very beautiful." Toki leaned forward watching as more food was moved about as everyone swapped bowls his gaze turned to Sophitia "I would love you to stay, because of what you've done for as. I know your home is far away but it'd nice for you to stay with as one of the family for a while." He eased out his hand "Would you stay, I mean even if it's just for a little while?"

Sophitia looked down at her food then back to him "I would love to stay." Her gaze turned to Taki who was pouring a drink from the bottle Ryoko had given her "I have no intention of leaving, I want to be with Taki." She pulled up her chopsticks "I never thought I'd end up here, and now that I am I want to take the journey and if it means staying here then I couldn't think of anything better." Toki smiled he eased up a bowl passing it to her so she could fill her take some food from it "I'm honoured that you want to stay, thank you." Sophitia smiled passing the bowl along to Rei who just grinned at her while Hiroshi carried on eating "Your welcome." He watched as Taki put an arm around her girlfriend "Of cause she's staying, there's no way I'm letting her leave."

Toki leaned back smiling he watched as everyone chattered oh this was going to be such a wonderful day. It hadn't really begun, but it was about to Taki and Sophitia would be staying which made him smile. All of his children who had left all those years ago had returned, Fu-Ma finally had all it's strength back. He smiled hearing Sophitia laugher as Taki told her a joke. They had won this fight, a fight they thought they'd loose he knew there would be many more, there would also be proper demon hunts and that it was all for the better, he couldn't ask anymore that that. Mekki-Maru had no effect on him anymore the blade in Taki's scabbard, which even he could see, had no power over him he had no want or need for it, it was just another blade.

He had finally proven his worth, his children who had once thought him weak and insane now saw him as strong again. He would never let his clan sink that far in to darkness again he would not see despair and hurt separate them. He had built this clan from the ashes, they needed him and he needed them. They where his children and he was their father, and they where family, which was the way it should be.

8

Taki turned pushing the temple door open with one hand, while her other remained around Sophitia. She looked at half emptied Sake bottle in her free hand, she wasn't drunk but somehow she didn't want to be right at this moment. She walked down the stones steps hearing one of the silver dragon's tails as it shut the door behind them. She felt Sophitia hold her waist tighter. They'd left the feast early, it had seemed like the right thing to do since she had a feeling that Sophitia wanted to spend time alone with her. Personally she was glad to get away from her feast because it was starting to turn somewhat crazy because everyone was starting to get drunk. She watched as one of the dragon's head turned to look at her.

She eased up her hand to it "No other my enter the ninja garden!" She watched as the huge silver statue turned moving slightly, its red jewelled eyes gleaming in evening sky. She watched the other dragon as it turned looking at her then turned back seeing that it had not been commanded. Still that dragon had repaired the roof there was no need for it to do anymore. Sophitia looked around slowly not understand Taki's Japanese "What did you say to it?" Taki smiled slightly she leaned over nuzzling the blonde hair "Oh I just told the dragon, to stop anyone from entering the our garden." She paused kissing Sophitia's lips very lightly "It's just so we can spend some time together with no interruptions." She ran her hand gently down Sophitia's side.

Sophitia turned her head to one side smiling "Where in your garden? I remember you mentioning it in the demon garden." Taki turned taking her hand " It's not as beautiful as the demon garden but it's still wonderful. Just follow me it's not very much of a walk." Sophitia calmly followed Taki as her girlfriend led her past the dragon statues and slowly around the temples side. She could see the huge forest behind her, which seemed so beautiful now, when she'd been here before she'd never really taken the time to see how beautiful it was. She turned her head watching as wall came in to view. Taki smiled slightly putting her hand up seeing the stone dragon's head, she pressed down on it lightly. Her gaze moved as the wall slowly came apart.

She watched as an opening was formed, she calmly walked thought it taking Sophitia with her. Her gaze narrowed slightly as it closed behind them. She turned noticing that there where a couples of steel hooks with short ropes lying on the ground near by, no doubt that was the way Aeon, Mina and Kilik had managed to get in earlier. Sophitia turned slightly watching the garden came in to view. It was a stunningly beautiful sight huge blossoming trees stood tall all around her, the garden itself was just down bellow her its steams running freely as each met the beautiful lake which was in the centre. There was a wooden walkway, which led in to this massive garden, which smelt of wonderful, because of the beautiful flowers covering it.

A stone dragon statue could be seen near by, there where other statues of Japanese gods but these where in different places round the garden. There where white stones in places it was only made more beautiful by one of the wooden bridges that went over the massive lake whose streams looked like a water fall as they all met up pouring in to it. Taki breathed in deeply "Welcome to my families garden." She took Sophitia's hand watching as the huge silver dragon statue moved around the temple then calmly moved down on to the other side of the wall close to the way out. It moved back just slightly so as not to block the exit while half wrapping it's self around the temple before going still again.

She grinned inwardly Nagmo would so get it if he tried to spy on them. The dame pervert! He'd done that before and ruined everything for her. She was not going to let that happen again. She wanted Sophitia to enjoy her self and not have to worry about being spied on or being made to feel like some kind of object that could be watched for sexual kicks. She was not an object, and if Nagmo ever referred to her as that she'd break everyone of his teeth! She'd make sure that Sophitia was treated with respect while she was living under the Hoko Ji temples roof. She turned slightly watching as Sophitia made her way down the wooden steps towards the huge wooden shrine, which led in to the garden, she breathed in slowly putting the Sake bottle down then calmly following her.

Sophitia slowly walked under the huge wooden carving which was sloped upward on ether side, it wooden legs coming down behind her. She turned looking around her in wonderment. This was truly amazing, it reminded her a little of the China's Royal Villa garden with it's training arena in the centre. The difference was this place seemed magical. It was so cut of from the world, secretly hidden from all eyes unlike the Royal Villa, which was filled with guards. She kneeled down putting her hand through one of the steams watching as its water swept through her fingers. This place just echoed with beauty it was obvious that the ninja's had put their heart and soul in to building this garden.

How do you sum up such beauty? There where no words that could describe it as she felt this wonderful place fill her with tranquillity and peace. It was little wonder that these ninja needed a place like this. Because after blood was spilt and rage had been felt in the pit of the stomach, all you want is peace and quite to calm the storm. It was the reason she spent so much time in the Greek gardens back home. She found herself breathing in slowly and deeply feeling Taki's hand as it moved across her back in a gentle motion. She calmly stood up meeting the woman's dark brown gaze "It's… beautiful." Taki took a slow step forward taking Sophitia's hand "No… you're the most beautiful thing here." She slowly pulled up her hand running it through the long blonde hair "I'd do anything for you."

She took a step closer putting both hands on Sophitia's arms "I'd walk through Emma-O's hell just to lie in your arms." She leaned forward meeting Sophitia shocked green sapphire gaze "I never thought you'd be my girlfriend, I never though you'd walk by my side." She turned slightly " I always thought you'd reject me because of what am and what I do." Sophitia slowly met her gaze "I don't judge people for what they are or what they do, I judge them for who they are as people." She slowly brought up her hand running it through the soft black hair "You're the most charming, romantic and beautiful person I've ever met, if my god sent me to you so I could have happiness then I am truly grateful."

She looked up noticing that Taki's eyes hadn't left hers "I was unhappy before I came here, I thought no one would ever care for me or love me like you do." Taki eased up Sophitia's hand "I know that feeling were you wake up and all you feel is lonely, and you think that no bodies going to come. You're forced to think that you'll be alone forever. Sophitia felt Taki hand as it moved slowly through her hair she closed her eyes letting the warm feeling wash through her "I'm so glad you came when you did." Taki raised an eyebrow "I think that Ryo-Wo was being kind to me, I believe that maybe this was his doing." She leaned over kissing Sophitia's lips softly "I don't really care ether way if this was a gods doing or fate."

She put her hand around Sophitia's tail she felt the ribbon as it came loose she could only watch in as blonde hair came loose spilling around Sophitia's shoulders like a water fall "I just want to be with you I love you so much." Sophitia felt the breath get caught in her throat as Taki started to kiss her neck "I love you…" Her words where cut off as Taki's hands began to wander up her shirt. Taki didn't really care that she had just moved Sophitia slightly back so she closer to the grass near the lake. She couldn't help herself, she couldn't really stop herself ether as she lowered the gently took hold of her girlfriend's waist easing her down on to the soft grass. She could only gaze up slightly at the blonde hair, which was splayed out, in a beautiful fashion.

Sophitia could feel her heartbeat starting to beat faster as Taki started to gentle nibble her ear, she feel the woman's hands running down her sides, it was like lightning running through her, lightning she couldn't stop. She was loosing control and she knew it, she had no idea how to do this! She had no idea even if she going to do this right, she felt herself tenses suddenly in panic. Taki pulled away from Sophitia's ear she looked down noticing the expression on Sophitia's face, which looked full of anxiety and panic. She'd felt Sophitia suddenly tense up under her almost in fear. She could see the woman's breathing had become faster, she found herself feeling annoyed perhaps Sophitia wasn't ready for this. Maybe she was forcing this on her.

She mentally slapped herself, feeling Sophitia's ribbon drop from her hand she eased herself gently forward meeting Sophitia's gaze "I'm sorry I shouldn't force this on you when you're not ready." Sophitia looked up slightly "It's not that…" She paused looking up knowing how stupid what she was going to say next sounded "I've never done this before." Taki leaned closer she was touching almost touch Sophitia's face "I thought you'd made love before." Sophitia looked up feeling the embracement "I have, I just…don't know how to make love to woman." Taki could see the turmoil her girlfriends face only made worse by the embarrassment of feeling inapt. She knew that feeling when you're afraid and scared because you can't do something.

In the back of her mind she'd thought that perhaps Sophitia had done this before because of the girls she'd seen walking hand in hand in Greece when she'd been there. She shook her head so this was Sophitia's first time with a woman she was no doubt scared of messing up. She leaned gently kissed the younger woman's lips "Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of." She found herself grinning as her hands found Sophitia's leather clips, which held her armoured shoulder guards "I'll be gently, and since this is your first time I'll lead." She gentle eased the first armoured guard free then calmly unclipped the other "Don't be afraid, you'll come to like it." She slowly eased her hand running it gently across Sophitia's chest line.

Sophitia looked up slightly, feeling both her armoured shoulder guards' fall free she slowly put her hand through long Taki's fringe "You don't mind that I've never done this before?" Taki's gaze met hers "No I don't mind, I was scared the first time I ever did this, it was all new to me." Sophitia turned away "I just thought that you might be disappointed not having someone who's more inept." Taki raised an eyebrow in surprise "Of cause not." She leaned forward putting both arms around Sophitia's waist "I don't want someone who more inept, I want you." She paused finding herself meeting Sophitia's gaze head on "I want you Sophitia, your beautiful and special, I don't care that you've never done this before." She gently kissed the younger woman's lips "I just want to make you happy."

She slowly leaned down pulling both the younger woman's wrist guards free "Like I said before I want to take to heaven's and back." She felt her shoulder guards come loose as Sophitia eased them free from her shoulders placing both the steel toothed heads near by. Taki smiled as her wrist guards where loosened "You know I have to say this is the first time you've stripped me of my armour." Sophitia slowly leaned up meeting Taki's lips she pulled away slightly "I've always wanted to see what's under it." Taki found her self grinning naughtily as Sophitia unclamped the steel guard under her chest "Oh I see now you just want to see my battle scars." She watched Sophitia tossed it aside "That and the fact that I always wanted to know how your body suit opens." Taki calmly leaned forward pulling Sophitia belt free tossing it to one side.

Taki stopped still as Sophitia unclamped the steel clawed pin at the front watching as the brown leather which had been taught became slightly loose she could now see that it was in two parts the leather and metal area's being the top half, she didn't even feel Taki loosen her boots pulling them free with her hands her eyes where just fixed on the ponytail. She eased up her hand easing the purple band free of the hair, she could only watch as surprise and almost stunned shock as the black hair fell around Taki's shoulders. It was like some dream only better. Taki's appearance was just one of beauty which she had never seen in all the time she'd known her, she looked so beautiful with her hair down.

She'd see painting of Japanese woman with their hair down but this really was something else, which she couldn't explain, and even if she could she couldn't find the right words. She eased up her hand slowly running it through the silky black hair, as Taki's hand moved slightly untying her shirts leather string. Taki leaned forward she was starting to get lost in Sophitia eyes. They were just moving looking at her stunning her with such focus that she didn't want to break away from them. If Sophitia had any fears they had been blown away with the winds, like sand running through your fingers on a warm day. She found herself kicking her boots free, as Sophitia undid her knee guards which fell to the floor with a clang not one that she heard.

She unclipped the leather straps then slowly eased her hands around the blue shirt pulling it gently free of Sophitia's body, she could only catch her breath as the soft skin came in to view, soft white skin and beautiful breast with muscle lines running down the waist. Her body was so beautiful she knew she had seen it before but now it seemed so elegant. She felt Sophitia throw both her weapons free causing them to land next the Omega sword which still on Sophitia's belt. She could only ease her hands down in a gentle motion pulling the white skirt free, she watched as Sophitia brought up her hands she watched her hesitate slightly. Taki looked down as she started to plant kisses on the younger woman's neck "It's okay just pull it free."

Sophitia slowly slightly it was getting harder and harder to control the urge and despite need that was flowing her system she pulled the leather outfit free with out giving it a second thought. She was met with a beautiful sight, the woman had smooth skin and breasts, she could even see scars along the stomach, old claw marks from battles adding to the beauty and stunning marvel. She eased up her finger running it across one of the scars in a gently motion, she hardly noticed Taki pulling her body suits bottom half free of her body all she could do was work both her hands in a gently a slow motion around the contours and muscles that lay before her. Taki leaned forward gently bringing herself on top of Sophitia she didn't really think as she gently pushed her knee between Sophitia's legs.

She began to ran her hand gently over the woman's breast, she leaned down kissing her gently nibbling at her neck, she could feel Sophitia's body as it started to tense a little due to the sensation of her movement. She watched the blonde hair move in swift motion, out of the corner of her eye. She found herself tensing she couldn't stand it any longer! She was getting so lost but she wanted more, she pulled her hand down lower easing her leg free, she slowly eased the woman's underwear free. She leaned forward meeting Sophitia's lips, which this time she didn't break away from hers. She could only bite and tease while moving her hands along the counters that where driving her mad to the point of lusting.

Sophitia found herself breathing in sharply watching Taki's underwear come free, there where more scars she pulled both hands around upper Taki's back feeling a few scars under her hands she ran her hand across them gently they where marks of pride and battle. All she felt was a sudden cold as Taki's hand found it's way between her legs caused her jolt in surprise. In her mind she knew this was different feeling altogether to anything she'd experienced before. All her thoughts where suddenly pushed to one side as a very different sensation took over as Taki's hand began to move. She closed her eyes feeling herself getting lost completely, she was starting to feel hot all over she felt Taki's lips meet her again.

Taki eased up feeling Sophitia start to breath far more deeply, she grinned as she lowered herself kissing the woman's breasts, she couldn't help but enjoy the moan that came Sophitia's lips what a wonderful sound. She watched, as one of the woman's hands on the grass, which was starting to curl it was such a beautiful sight one that just made smile. She felt the younger woman suddenly arch her back grabbing her, those moans where still coming just with more furiously as Sophitia started to loose herself in her grip. What a wonderful noise she made she breathed in feeling the woman's hand come free as it started to move over one of her breasts. Okay now Sophitia's fright had defiantly worn of and she was become adventurous.

She closed breathed in enjoying the feeling that Sophitia was giving her, the woman really picked up quick. Why had she been so scared of this in the first place? She was good at it she found her breath getting caught as Sophitia's hand moved down her thigh. She closer eyes in enjoyment, she hadn't felt this good in such a long time. Sophitia breathed in feeling herself moaning aloud, all she could feel was waves of lightning, which just hit her body over and over, she could only claw Taki's back as she started to feel heat lower down where Taki's hand was. It felt like someone was lighting a fire near the pit of her stomach but it was nice as it went through her like tiny waves making her breath faster.

She knew she was on the brink between falling and drifting; she could only moan louder as the sensation became hotter causing her to jolt lightly at first. She grabbed Taki's hair with out really thinking as a stronger wave hit her. She didn't care anymore she didn't want to stop! She couldn't stop even if she'd have wanted to this was such a wonderful sensation. She couldn't help the movements of her hands over Taki's breasts as it moved over the nipple then down the woman's stomach. She tensed feeling another wave, which was small but was really good. She breathed out heavily she was so on the edge here she knew it she'd had the same feeling with past lovers. This was so different and new she found herself grinding her teeth together.

Taki smiled listening to those sound, such wonderful sounds that came from Sophitia's lips, sounds of pleasure and enjoyment, she winced feeling Sophitia's fingernails dig in to the back, the woman was close to edge she could sense it, the younger woman's body's movements where becoming very tense. Taki hadn't stopped kissing her or moving her hands through all this. Sophitia closed her eyes that heat was starting to boil now, she didn't get a chance to think as she felt the heat go through her whole body like a wave crashing rocks on the shore, she knew she was clawing Taki's back trying desperately to ride this wave of intense pleasure as it burned through her stomach and lower half causing her to tense up and cry out loudly.

It felt hot she found herself struggling as it finally passed through her, as her body turned cold again she feel her own heart beat drumming in her chest, but at the same time she could feel Taki's which was slow as the woman brought her down on to the soft grass. She tried to slow her breathing trying to calm herself, she was sweating and she hadn't realized it. Taki eased her hand free from Sophitia's legs; she could only stare, was this real? Had this dream that she had fantasized about on her lonely night final come to pass? She hit her self-mentality it had she had watched and listened as Sophitia had cried out so beautiful in her arms. She was so lost for words all she could do was stare, in to those green sapphire eyes and hope that she wasn't going to wake up.

She felt Sophitia's hand as the woman ran it up slowly up her chest it took her a second to snap out of her thoughts. She leaned forward looking in to Sophitia's eyes "See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sophitia didn't reply the woman's lips just met hers in a kiss that to her was unlike any Sophitia had ever given. It was grateful so thankful so intense and crazy at the same time. Taki felt herself breath in deeply as Sophitia finally released her, she felt the woman wrap her arms around her waist while one hand traced the scars on her stomach. Taki leaned down as she turned found herself being hugged. It was like Sophitia didn't want to let her go, like she to just wanted to stay here forever. She leaned down wrapping her arms around her.

She could see black hair which entwining slightly with blonde it was so strange almost unreal she leaned over kissing Sophitia very gently. Sophitia didn't want to say anything, she couldn't really even if she'd wanted there where no words for how she felt right now. She felt like she was on top of the world, and no one could throw her of, only made better by being in this beautiful garden. She eased herself deeper in to Taki's arms, she didn't want her girlfriend…no her lover to leave her, she just wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Taki leaned down gently she watched as Sophitia eyes closed, there was no need for Sophitia to say anything, just to have her in her arms was enough. She nuzzled the blonde hair lightly feeling Sophitia slouch.

The woman was just tired not that it mattered they where both tired it didn't matter through, she smiled pulling Sophitia closer running her hand gently past the Soul Edge scar. She looked up at the sky seeing that the stars where know dancing in Japanese heavens. Tomorrow would be a new dawn a good dawn better then any she could've hoped for or wanted. She gently kissed Sophitia again, before feeling her eyes close, she knew it would a while before she could get over listening to Sophitia's cries of pleasure which had echoed through the garden this night. In her mind she never wanted them to end, just knowing she could please her girlfriend filled her with so much joy. She felt her thought drift to one side as sleep finally came.

8

Mina turned smiling as Kilik pulled her in to his arms, he grinned slightly leaning against the temples outside steps "You know my Xianghua's going to be really shocked about all this." Mina gave him a half drunk smile "Oh I'm looking forward to this, I mean it's going to be so much fun." She laughed " All the adventures we'll have, just think of it it'll be so much fun!" Kilik grabbed her kissing her strongly he finally stopped as he pushed her against her the side of the temple's steps "It'll be all the more fun with you." He grinned widely "You know I love you." Mina smirked "Yeah I know I love you to." She pulled back laughing only to hear Kilik join her she suddenly stopped looking up "Wasn't there a dragon on this side of the temple?"

Kilik laughed again grabbing her around the waist "Yeah there was, but you know there's a dragon between my legs that's better." Mina found herself bursting in to a fit of laugher "Okay Kilik now I know you're drunk…but hey so am I, so it doesn't matter." They both started laughing again, Mina looked up brushing her hand through his hair "So what do you think happened to the other dragon?" Kilik pulled up his bottle taking a drink "He got board and took a walk." Mina turned laughing, her laughter was suddenly stopped as Nagmo ran past them full speed in what looked like fear. Kilik raised his eyebrow "Okay so what's the pervert's problem?" He stopped still as a silver dragon statue pulled its head around the temple's side basting its white flames close to Nagmo's feet.

They watched as ninja jumped up grabbing the side of the wall trying to climb up and out of site. The dragon statue snorted then disappeared back behind the temples side, Mina turned in confusion "Okay…now that was weird, what was that all about anyway?" Kilik smirked pulling her in to his arms "Who cares." Mina gently kissing him "You're right who cares." Kilik leaned down "Would you like to get more food?" Mina looked at her half empty bottle "No but Sake sounds good, so long as Rei isn't still finishing all of it of." Kilik smiled watching as the left dragon pulled the door open for them. They both walked through grinning and laughing, there was still a lot's of alcohol and food left only made more by the fact Sophitia and Taki had left early.

Mina turned her head where had those to gone anyway? It's like they'd vanished all together. She breathed hugging Kilik tighter oh who cares were they'd gone they were not doubt enjoying themselves what ever. She watched as Aeon ran up to them the lizard man leaned forward grinning "Come on you two! You're missing all the fun!" Mina heard the door slam behind her "Hey where coming we wouldn't miss this for the world."

End of Part 14

Silvermoonlight

Copyright 2004-09-03

Final authors note Oh my god I wrote a sex scene…I can't believe I wrote one I've never written one before in my life. I just hope that was a decent scene I have another on standby if I total bodged that one up…I must be completely out of my mind to write something like that, I only just hope I pulled it off.

_Taki and Sophitia are both lying stretched out a double bed in each other arms. Taki is reading a large script while Sophitia is drinking a Calypso cooler cocktail (The authors favourite alcoholic drink)_

_Taki grunts then throws the "New dawn Of The Heart" script over her shoulder "Well that sucked ass." Sophitia looks up slightly "No it didn't your just saying that because the author had you hanging of the my bed frame eyeing me up." Taki shakes her head "I didn't do that! I never did that!"_

_Sophitia gives her an evil little grin "Yes you did and the author was kind enough not to write in the other five very prevented things you did." She sits up pouring another drink "Lets see now what where they? Ah yes the grouping of my breast and backside oh there was the running of your hand between my L.."_

_Taki slowly looks up "Yeah okay I get the message!" She strokes Sophitia's hair very gently "You enjoyed it though." Sophitia smiles "Never said I didn't." Taki looks up slightly putting her hand out towards Sophitia's drink "Can I have some of that? I mean your not going to drink it all by yourself are you?"_

_Sophitia raises an eyebrow "Haven't you had enough already? You just drank three bottles of Bacardi with coke oh and a whole bottle of Sake drinking this will give you a stomach ache." She puts a hand through Taki's hair "You shouldn't mix your drinks it's bad for you." Taki puts both hands around Sophitia's waist "But I'm not drunk yet I want to get drunk it's been a long year for me."_

_Taki slowly pries the drinking class out of Sophitia's hand and takes a sip of it, she pulls a face then hands it back "On second though I'll pass that just tastes wrong I feel like there's a tropical party in my mouth." Sophitia shrugs slightly " Well I'm glad it's over I know the authors still has plan's for as though, we are going to get our own follow up._

_Taki hugs Sophitia "Yeah but the blue sprint is top secret no one has any idea as to what's going to happen yet." She puts her hand on Sophitia's chest "I bet she'll find a way to get you drunk or your sister and have you both dancing around on the table." Sophitia pulls a face "I don't like that idea much, I'd like to do a really deep love scene, I'm good at those." Taki puts her hand through the blonde hair "You're the best at those, plus I like those scenes best."_

_Sophitia leans down kissing her "I love you." Taki looks up meeting her gaze "I love you to you to, you beautiful Greek warrior." Sophitia leans down kissing the ninja again "I love you brave demon killing ninja. We hear sweet music and the mood changes to more romantic and intense, we have to move slightly away because it's getting rather hot and steamy need I say more._

_Well like Taki and Sophitia I'm going to take some time off it's been a long while writing this fic. I want to get my alcoholic drink to and I want to get down to the bar before Taki because she'll drink it dry. That is as soon as there finished which might be quite some time from now. Still thank you all for reading my fic you've all been great and thank you for all your reviews. I greatly appreciate your input._

_Special thanks to Regie and ur2 as well, Regie whose work I love thank you for reviewing. To Ur2 for holding out and always reviewing this story from chapter 1, your input has been great and thank you for being there from the beginning._

_Oh and another very special thanks to __Ashishu, who's Taki/Sophitia fics kick ass. All you guys should read her fanfics there excellent. Thanks for all your thoughts and input Ashishu, can't wait to see what you write next._

_See you all again soon, look out for my next fic. _


End file.
